


We've come so far

by Sunflower0906



Series: The Clone Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Women, Eventual Smut, Extreme slow burn, F/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 81
Words: 223,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower0906/pseuds/Sunflower0906
Summary: After Anakin and Rush Clovis get into a fight, Padmé decides it’s time to separate from Anakin with no future in sight for them. Heartbroken, Anakin leaves without warning, or telling anyone where he’ll go. How will Padmé, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody and a new member of the crew find him when they discover they aren’t the only ones looking for him.(this fic was inspired after the episode “The Rise of Clovis” Season 6 episode 6.)
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Series: The Clone Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579279
Comments: 473
Kudos: 350





	1. Distance

**Author's Note:**

> The official song for this fic is the Imperial March Heroic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and R2 are set to leave the Jedi Temple when they run into a new face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters Age:  
> Anakin-25  
> Padmé-25  
> Obi-wan-37  
> Thea-14  
> Ahsoka-18  
> Rex/Cody-30 (in clone years)

**_Chapter 1_ **

_“A True Heart should never be doubted”_

**_Anakin’s room- 2:45 am_ **

Anakin was sitting on his bed in the Jedi Temple, just staring at the two small rings he held in his hand. One an engagement ring and the other being a wedding band. He was planning on giving this to Padmé for their upcoming anniversary, then as an apology gift. But after tonight’s events, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get the chance.

The rainy weather of Coruscant perfectly describing his mood. The Temple could’ve been under attack and he wouldn’t notice. Because he’s sure that any physical pain would be better then what he feels right now. 

No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t get Padmé’s words out of his head or out his heart. “I think it’s best if we don’t see each other anymore. At least for a while.” 

He knew he took things too far but seeing Clovis trying to kiss her, just made him snap. 

A soft bump on his leg snapped him out of his thoughts, and there he sees his little R2 unit asking if he’s ok. “I’m fine buddy,” Anakin said as he laid his hand on R2’s head, “I just need a little time.” R2 could hear the hurt in his master’s voice, and it worried him. Of course, he’s seen Anakin upset before, but this. This was different, and it worried him.

“I think we need a break buddy,” Anakin says, releasing a small laugh. R2 beeps in agreement. “But where would we go?” R2 releases a series of beeps, and Anakin tilts his head to the side. “Tatooine? Why would I ever wanna go back there?” R2 beeps again with a whistle at the end. “Alright you have a point there,” Anakin laughed, “Eh, why not. It looks like we’re going back to that dust ball. Send a message to Kitster, while I pack a few things.” 

Anakin’s mind was running fast. He was going around his room, packing clothes and tools on auto piolet. He knew he had the freedom to go where ever he wants because he’s on mediative leave, but he doesn’t feel sure if he should. He knows Padmé can handle herself, but he can’t help but feel like he was abandoning her with that slimeball. ‘No Anakin,’ He thought to himself, shaking his head, 'Padmé made her choice. Now all you have to do is accept it and move on.'

Anakin looks down at his bed and saw the two rings. He picked them up and looked at them for a while and made a split decision. He grabbed a piece of scratch paper he used for drawing blueprints and wrote a note for Obi-wan, knowing that he’ll be the first one to come looking for him. When he was finished, he placed both rings on top of the note and left it on his bed. 

He then heard R2 come up behind him saying that Kitster had received the message and is looking forward to seeing him again. “Alright let’s go,” Anakin said as he takes his commlink off, putting it on his workbench. That made R2 stop and look between his Master and commlink, wondering why he’s leaving it behind. “No interruptions on this vacation R2,” Anakin smiled, “Now come on, I have to stop by the Temple’s workshop before we leave,” Anakin said leading the way. R2 locks the door behind them and speeds up to walk side by side the man he’s fought for.

**Temple workshop 2:50 am**

Out of all the places in the Temple, this was his favorite place. Yeah, the dueling hall was fun, but this place was beyond imaginable. All the tools and hardware he may need is all here. 

When he first found this place he was in heaven. So now every chance he gets he’ll come in and take something to upgrade R2 or his ships, “Alright I need 10 power converters, a power dampener, and an energy flush vent buddy,” Anakin said to R2 as they entered the large room. 

As they were looking around for the things they need, Anakin felt like they weren’t alone. And his theory was confirmed when he heard a large crash and a groan for a few rows behind him. He and R2 both looked at one another and ran towards the sound. 

“Blast that hurt,” they heard, and when they turned inside the row, they saw a girl with the same complexion as Master Windu, and who couldn’t have been any older then Ahsoka was when they first met in a pile of parts that appeared to have fallen down around her.

She had thick curly dark brown hair, that was held back by a gold headpiece. But what was more captivating was her big green eyes. But, her tunic’s style also caught Anakin’s eyes. Her tunic was sleeveless and in their place was some type of wrappings around her arms that went up past her elbow. Her undertunic was black, while her overtunic was dark blue with her black skin-tight trousers and boots that came up to her knees. ‘I wonder what looks the masters gave her,’ Anakin thought as he remembers the looks he got when he first choose his dark robes. “You ok kid,” Anakin asked as he bent down to her level, helping her up off the floor.

“Yeah, just peachy,” She snapped. But when she finally looked up and her eyes met his, she stared in shock. “Oh Master Skywalker,” She said in a hurry, “I’m so sorry-,”

“No, no you’re fine,” He said. R2 beeping in agreement. “What’re you doing up so late? It’s almost three in the morning”

“I can ask you the same thing?” She said back, not missing a beat. 'So she’s as snippy as Ahsoka was,' He thought as he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Sorry, I’m just not exactly in a great mood tonight Master,” she said as she bent down on the floor and putting everything back in the bin she had.

“It’s ok. You have nothing to apologize for. We all have those days.” Anakin said as he bent down to help her, “But seriously, what’re you doing up? Master Yoda wouldn’t like you being up so late little one.”

She waited a moment and said, “I had a nightmare,” she mumbled, “And I couldn’t go back to sleep so I just decided to finish a project I’m working on.” 

Anakin picked up the bin from the floor and looked inside. “Internal orbiculate motor, liquid cable launchers,” Anakin mumbled as he dug through the bin, “Six swappable tool-bay disks, and grasping arms,” Anakin finished looking back at the younglings, “What exactly are you making here kid?”

“Ok, you really need to stop calling me that.” She laughed.

“Well, I would if you would tell me your name,” Anakin responds with a bit of sass himself.

“Thea. My name is Thea Mohz.”

“Well Thea,” Anakin said exaggerating her name, “What exactly are you making here," Anakin asked. Thea squints her eyes at him for a bit, when an amazing idea pops inside her head. “If I tell you what I’m making, would you help me?”

Anakin was taken aback for a minute. He wanted to just say no because he was on a tight schedule at the moment, but the look she was giving him, he couldn’t refuse, and she knew she got him because a large smile comes across her face, “Fine. I’ll help you,” he sighed, “But I’m going somewhere, so this may have to wait till I get back.”

“Can I come?” Thea asked. Anakin released a soft laugh, “I don’t think your master would like me very much, if I took their padawan without permission, Thea," and Anakin watched as the smile fell from her face. “Are you ok Thea?”

“I’m fine. It’s just no Jedi knight or Master wants me,” She mumbled as she picks up the rest of her supplies, “Can you grab that selenium drive for me,” She asked, pointing to the top shelf.,“That’s what I was trying to get when I fell.”

Anakin places the bin back down on the floor and reaches up and grabbed the drive. “Why do you say that Thea? That no one wants you,” He asked as he put the drive in the bin, but Thea just shrugged and said, “Because I’m too wild and rebellious for most of the Master’s taste.”

“Ahh so you’re a rebel,” Anakin teased, and Thea just nods keeping her head down, “It’s in my DNA I guess,” she mumbled, thinking that her feet were the most interesting thing she’s seen all day. 

“How would you feel if I took you on as my padawan,” Anakin said without thinking. Thea’s head shot up so quick, he’s shocked that her neck didn’t break, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah I am,” Anakin said his voice conveying that he was, “I know how it feels to be an outsider Thea. And If I can help you feel like your at home here, I’ll gladly do it.” 

Thea couldn’t believe it. Someone actually wanted to teach her, for her. With her faults in all. Before she can think twice she launches herself into Anakin’s arm and hugs him tight. 

Anakin was shocked at first but then wrapped his arm around her returning the friendly hug. When she eventually lets him go he can see tears in her eyes. “Thank you Master Skywalker. You won’t regret this,” She said. 

“I know I won’t,” Anakin said. Anakin then clapped his hands together and grabbed the bin off the floor. “Now come on. If you're gonna be coming with me then you at least need to get clothes.” Anakin said. “Wait, I still need some things for my project,” she said. Anakin just sighed and nodded his head as Thea led him through the warehouse, gathering many different things along the way. 

**A little Later 3:10 am**

“You never told me what you’re making Thea,” Anakin said as they made it to her room, still carrying her bin with both his and her stuff inside. “Well now that we made it to my room, I don’t have to tell you. I can just show you.” 

Thea leads him and R2 into her room, and it reminded him of his. However, while he was neat, hers was not. She had a bunch of scrapes and other parts laying around in her room and whatnot. He was taken out of his thoughts when Thea walks up to him, holding a datapad. “This,” She said as she handed it to him, “Is what I’m working on. You can look through it if you want. I’m just gonna get it and the rest of my stuff,” She said as she turned away from him gathering some clothes from the drawers next to her bed. 

Anakin looked away from his new padawan to the datapad that he now holds, and what he saw took him by surprise, “You’re making a droid,” he asked.

“Yup, ” She said as she grabbed her large bag. 

“Interesting design,” he said as he sat down on her small bed, “I’ve never seen a droid like this before.”

“That’s because a droid like that doesn’t exist. Yet. It’ll be the first of its kind.” 

“How much do you have done?”

“Well, I have his outer skeleton done. I just needed the parts.” 

Anakin looked back down at the datapad and read through the possible capabilities this droid would have. “Impressive. Instead of having the head tethered to a singled point like most droids, your using some type of magnetic to keep it on its body.”

“Yeah, so when it rolls it doesn’t have the risk of it coming off or something.”

“One problem though”

“What?” Thea asked, looking at him now, her head tilted.

“How’re you getting him upstairs?”

“Oh, that’s what the liquid cables are for. He just launches those and he can reel himself in.” 

“Smart, but you’ll have to make upgrades so it can be silent in stealth missions. I’m sure a droid like this would make a bang if it fell on the floor hard enough.”

Thea just nods her head as she finished packing. She then turns towards the closet and digs through it and found took out the droids skeleton that she kept hidden from prying eyes. “Even just his skeleton, he looks heavy,” Anakin mumbled. 

“You have no idea,” Thea groans out, placing it next to him. As she finished packing all of her clothes she reaches under her pillow and grabs her unique lightsaber, clipping back on her belt.

As she got her bag full of clothes on her back, she bent down to pick up the droid when Anakin stopped her, “Oh no Thea your not picking that up,” Anakin said.

“But you can’t carry it you’re already holding all of the supplies.”

“Exactly and right now I can see it’s too heavy for you to carry in your arms. So your gonna use the force to carry to the hanger.”

“But that’s on the opposite side of the temple,” Thea said.

“Exactly. Think of it as a warm-up.” Anakin said with his signature smirk, walking out of the room, with R2 in tow. Thea just shakes her head with a smile and uses the force to lift up her droid.

**Temple Hanger 3:30 am**

Anakin, Thea, R2, and Thea’s floating droid entered the hanger that had a few clones inside. When they walked by they all saluted, or said hello to them, which they returned. “So what ship are we talking?” Thea asked. All Anakin did was nod his head to the bucket of bolts he’s had since he rescued Jabba’s son. “That bucket of bolts?” Thea pointed.

“Hey, that bucket of bolts saw me through a lot of battles young one,” Anakin said with a smile.

“That’s shocking,” She mumbled returning the smile.

Anakin just shooked his and looked towards his ship when he saw a familiar face. “Hey Rex,” Anakin called out. “General,” He responded with a smile on his face. “What’re doing up so late,” Anakin asked when they were no face-to-face. “Oh the boys and I went out, and we just got back sir.”

“Ahhh. Well, I hope you guys had fun. You deserve it.”

“Thank you, sir.” But then Rex noticed that they weren’t alone, and the floating ball in the air. So Rex turned towards his General with a confused look. “Oh,” Anakin said as he realized why Rex was confused, “Rex, meet my new Padawan.”

“The name’s Thea. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain Rex,” Thea said with a beaming smile on her face. 

“You too Kid. But what’s with the ball?”

“Oh, that’s my droid. It’s still a work in progress.” Thea explained. And Rex just nods his head, with a smile. “Hey R2,” Anakin said, “Go prep the Twilight and go show Thea around please?” R2 just beeps in agreement and leads Thea into the ship in front of them.

“You going on a trip sir,” Rex stated.

“Yeah, I mean I’m on meditative leave, so why not go out on a trip.” Anakin smiled

Rex has known Anakin since this war began. He’s seen him at his best and his worst. So figuring out his mood was as easy as shooting a droid, and right now he can tell Anakin was just masking what he truly felt. “Are you ok sir?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Anakin said shrugging his shoulders.

“Sir, I’ve known you for too long. Please don’t lie to me.” Anakin just released a sigh and stared for a bit. “I just,” he began, “I need a break, Rex.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing you can fix,” Anakin replied.

“Hey Master,” Rex and Anakin looked towards the ship and saw Thea standing on top of the ramp. “The ships ready when you are.” 

Anakin looked back to Rex and gave him a smile, “I’ll be fine Rex. I just need time.” Rex just nods, not entirely believing it, but letting Anakin off the hook. “Well wherever you’re going sir, I hope you find peace there.” Anakin gave Rex a smile, and to the clone’s surprise brought him in for a short hug. “Thanks, Rex.” Anakin walked away and up the ship. He turned back around as the ships ramped closed and gave a small salute goodbye.

Rex watched as the Twilight began to take off towards the night sky of Coruscant. But in the pit of his stomach, he felt like something was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for your patience, and kind messages. I hope you enjoy chapters 1-11!


	2. Sound the Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé seeks advice from an outside source when a familiar face comes back.

**_Chapter 2_ ** ****

_“If you ignore the past, you jeopardize the future”_

**Senate Building- 12:39 PM**

Padmé felt so stupid right now. “Why did I say that?” She asked as she laid her head on her desk. Her words, and his broken ‘I’m sorry too,’ was ringing in her ears. She stayed up for hours thinking if she made the right choice. Looking at some rare photos she has on her datapad. One was at their wedding, the other was when they went back to that beautiful meadow, and the last and her most treasured one, was her in his arms as they watched the Naboo sunrise together before they were forced back to Coruscant. But now those photos feel like distant dreams. One’s she can’t ever hold again.

On one hand, he scared the crap out of her. She knew Ani wasn’t a saint, but that. That was too much. He scared her beyond belief. That amount of anger, she never saw before.

However, on the other hand, she remembers all the good times they had. All the laughs, and jokes they’ve shared. Or the many adventures they went on together, thanks to her own recklessness or his love of getting himself stuck in tough situations. Or the way he looks at her. Making her feel as though she was the only person in the galaxy.

“Mistress,” She heard. Padmé looked up and saw 3po standing in her doorway with Bail Organa next to him. “Senator Organa is here to see you,”

“Thanks, 3po,” Padmé said giving the protocol droid a small smile. He gives her a slight bow and leaves the two senators alone. “I heard about the attack. How’s Clovis?” Bail asked as he sat down in front of her desk.

“Nothing that can’t heal, but it’ll hurt for a while,” Padmé mumbled. There was a pause between the two as Bail tried to figure out what was wrong with his friend, and Padmé trying to figure out how to start this conversation, “Bail can I ask you something?” She hesitates.

“Anything Padmé,” Bail responds giving her a nod of encouragement.

“How do you feel about Clovis? Truly.”

Bail releases a sigh and looks around the room, giving Padmé a non-verbal answer. “Honestly, I don’t trust him. Never had and never will,” Bail said, “He knew what he was doing when he was helping Poggle build that droid factory, and if he was able to do it once then he can do it again. But if you feel as though we can trust him then I guess we can too.”

“But that’s the thing Bail. I don’t know if I can anymore,” Padmé says, laying her head on her desk and takes slow breaths as she feels her heart begin to speed up. 

Bail was confused and very concerned. He’s known Padmé since she entered the senate at a young age and never once has he ever seen her this conflicted. “Padmé,” he said moving forward in his chair, placing his hand on hers that wasn’t completely covered by her head, “What’s wrong?”

Padmé looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. “I think I made a mistake Bail. And I can’t take it back.”

Padmé told Bail everything. From the start of her relationship with Anakin to the events of last night, leaving no details out, and the entire time he listened. Never interrupted once. Never questioned anything she did. He just listens, and Padmé was grateful for it.

"Wow," Bail said at first, "I mean...Wow."

"That's the best you can say," Padmé chuckled.

"Hey you just dropped a nuke of information on me," Bail said, "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah I get it," Padmé mumbled looking back at her hands.

“So you really think it’s over between you two,” Bail asked after a moment of silence.

“I don’t know,” Padmé said honestly, “On one hand, I wanna call it. But on the other, I can’t imagine my life without him. I love him too much to let him go,”

“Then don’t Padmé. Don’t let him go,” Bail said, “You wanna know what I think? I think you both are too wrapped up in your own lives that you guys really don’t know how to act around one another.” Padmé looked up at him confused, wondering what the hell did that mean. “Padmé, you’re a leader. One of the strongest leaders this galaxy has ever seen. You were the youngest Queen ever elected in Naboo's history and lead them through an unlawful blockade that almost destroyed your world, and after all that, the next queen asked you to become the youngest senator Naboo or the galaxy has ever seen. So where you walk, you lead with the grace and the will of a Queen, and that's something you can't shake off so easily."

Padmé gave Bail a smile, and he gave her one back. But he continued on.

"And Anakin, he's the youngest Jedi Knight in history. And he’s the general of the most prestigious battalions in the entire Clone Army. Day after day, battle after battle, Anakin sees the ugliest thing a war can do. One of those things is seeing the people around him die, one by one, and I'm afraid that fear is even greater when it involves you, and the numerous attacks against your life. For almost four years, he's known nothing but battles and orders, and at times it could be difficult for him to hang up the role of a jedi and a general, and put on the coat of a husband after so long,” Bail explained.

"But who's wrong in this Bail," Padmé asked, "Because I really need to know, and your the only one in this blasted senate that ever told me how it truly is."

“In this situation Padmé I can see both sides of the spectrum. He was wrong for not trusting you and trying to take your choice away. But you were also wrong for not taking his feelings into consideration, and allowing Clovis to feel as though he could do anything he wants with zero repercussions. Force Padmé he tried to sexually assault you. If someone did anything remotely similar to Breha I would try to kill them too. And right now, in Anakin's eyes, you've chosen Clovis over him,” Bail said, taking a breath. But he was far from finished, “Padmé, you are a great woman, with an even greater heart. But sometimes in this galaxy, you have to know who’s worth saving. And I don't think Rush Clovis is one of those people.”

Padmé truly thought about what Bail said. She really did. She was so focused on the war, and what Ani did that she couldn’t see that they were losing each other. 

She looked at Bail for a little bit. Not saying a word. Everything he said made sense, and he didn't seem to hold back. Never once had he steered her wrong. So why should he start now?

“It wouldn’t be proper Mistress. Mistress Padmé is with someone,” They heard 3po said from outside the door. Both senators look towards the door and saw a familiar Togruta comes in. “Ahsoka,” Padmé asked as she stood up from her chair. “Oh thank the force you’re ok,” the 18-year-old says as she brings Padmé into a tight hug. “What’re you doing here?”

“No time for that, where’s Anakin?”

“I don’t know. He’s probably at the Temple,” Padmé said.

“Ok thanks,” Ahsoka said trying to pull away from Padmé. But Padmé pulls her back to face her. “What’s going on?”

“No time for that. If you wanna come with me, you can. But right now I need to go to the Temple.”

Bail and Padmé looked at one another for one second and they both followed her out using one of the secret exits instead of the normal one. 

**Jedi Temple- Later**

Ahsoka, Padmé, and Bail were walking the halls of the Jedi Temple like they were on a mission. Jedi Masters and knights alike stared at the trio in confusion, all whispering to themselves, but not bothering to interfere. They turned into the Knights wing when they heard a familiar voice. “Anakin, open the door.” 

“Obi-wan,” Padmé calls out. Obi-wan turned around and raised an eyebrow at the sight, “Ahsoka?” 

“Hey Obi-wan, is Anakin here?” 

“I don’t know. He missed breakfast and our dueling session so I came to check on him, but he hasn’t been answering.” 

Ahsoka just sighs and shakes her head, when she does something unexpected. She kicked the door down. “Ahsoka!” Obi-wan exclaimed. But she just ignores him, and walks in, with Bail and Padmé not far behind. “Just like Anakin,” Obi-wan mumbles as he walked in after them. Bail opened Anakin’s closet and noticed that there were a lot of clothes missing. “There’s a lot of clothes missing here,” He said.

“And some of his tools are missing,” Padmé noted.

“And he left his commlink,” Ahsoka says as she holds it up.

“But not as impressive as this note,” Obi-wan said. They all turned towards him as he began to read it, _“Dear Obi-wan, I know you must be wondering where I am right now, but let me just say I’m fine. I just need a break from it all. The order, the war, and my life itself. I know you may be confused, but this is something I need to do alone. But if you can, please tell Padmé I’m sorry about everything. And give her these for me. I’ll be back soon. Anakin.”_ Obi-wan finished.

He handed the rings that were on top of the note, and Padmé was shocked. “Those are kyper crystals,” Ahsoka says. And lord behold they were. “We’ll discuss this later. We need to find Anakin, now.” Obi-wan said, looking away from Padmé to the two others. “Well if he left he must have gone to the Temple hanger right,” Bail asked.

“Then let’s go,” Ahsoka said, walking out the room the two men following behind her. But Padmé was still in a trance. They’ve always talked about giving each other wedding bands, but it was too dangerous. So they settled on trading droids. But seeing this. What he made for her, with the crystal that’s saved his life countless times, made her love him even more. “Padmé,” She heard behind her, and when she turned she saw Ahsoka. “Sorry. I’m coming,” Padmé says, putting the rings in her pocket, and off they went to the Jedi Hanger.

**Temple Hanger**

The Hanger was busy as usual. New cadets learning their way around as their commanding officers bossed them around. “Rex,” Ahsoka screamed over the loud noise. The Captain, that was talking to Cody, turned towards them with a confused look at first, but then morphs into a wide smile, “Commander Tano,” Rex said as he and Cody walked forward, giving her and Obi-wan a salute, “What’re you doing here?” 

“I’m here to find Anakin, but we can't find him.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t find him here or on the planet. He left last night,” Rex said, and that shocks the two Jedi and senators. 

“You saw him leave?” Obi-wan asked.

“Yes, sir. I was just getting in myself at around 0330 when I saw him and his new padawan walking to the Twilight with their bags.”

“I’m sorry his new what,” Obi-wan asked, thinking he was going crazy.

“His new Padawan, Thea.” 

Obi-wan didn’t know what to say. Anakin was devastated when Ahsoka left and swore he would never get another padawan. But now he and this new padawan is missing. “Do you know where they went?” Bail asked.

“No, he didn’t say. Just that he needed time away. But Sir, if I may,” Rex began, “I’ve seen General Skywalker in many different situations. I know what makes him happy, annoyed, or pissed. But this time sir, I’ve never seen him like this. He tried to hide whatever was going on but, I could see it clear as day. Something got him in the mud, and I think this break is what he needs.”

“Trust us, Rex. He deserves a break more than anything. But right now, when need to find out where he is,” Ahsoka said.

**The Twilight-Meanwhile**

“Ready?” Anakin asked.

“Ready Master,” Thea said. Since they’ve entered hyperspace, they’ve been working hard on her droid.Especially after finding out why Thea was making it.

While Anakin and R2 were working on everything inside the droid, Thea was working on the outside, making the droids head, and it’s color. “Hey kid,” Anakin began, “Can I ask you something,” Anakin asked as he welds the droids skeleton a bit more. Putting up his mask on his head, so he can look at her face-to-face. 

“Shoot,” She said as she spray-painted the droid’s outside orange with a mask covering her face as well.

“Why do you wanna make a droid? I mean the Jedi will give you one if you want. So why make your own?”

Thea freeze on her work, and slowly takes off the mask she was wearing. Anakin could see the deep sadness and the feeling of a rising storm inside his new Padawan.

"If you don't wanna talk about it-" Anakin began.

"No," Thea interrupted, "You were gonna find out one way or another," she said as she took off the mask and turned towards the Knight, as he did the same. “I grew up on the planet Sorgan,” Thea began, “It’s a small peaceful planet in the outer rim. I never knew my dad, so I only had my mom. But I was fine with that because all I needed was her and our dog,” Thea smiled as the fond memories pass through her mind.

“Then the pirates came,” and her smile fell, “My mom and our dog tried to protect me the best they could but, eventually the pirates took over the village. They killed all of our animals and took our crops. And when the job was done, they killed all of the adults and elders, but took the rest of us, as slaves,” Thea felt tears coming to her eyes, “I was only four years old, but seeing my mom die like that is something I can’t and never forget. No matter how hard I try. My faith in people slowly diminished as I saw the people I grew up with die around me until I was the only one left. But one day, an entire year after my mom died, I had a chance to escape. So I took it, and I ran for my life. I didn’t know where I was, or what was out there, but I knew I’d rather die out there than in a cage. But, I was fortunate enough to stumble upon a small town that Master Allie was staying in at the time, and she took me to the temple after sensing my strong connection to the force. But at five-years-old, I didn’t talk and barely ate. And my studies were difficult, to say the least. Unlike all of the other younglings, I wasn’t able to embrace the light as they could. And one day in class I lost control,” Thea begins to wipe the tears that manage to fall, as Anakin moves closer to her.

“All of the kids in my clan began to treat me differently. Saying snide comments, or pushing me out of the way, or leaving me out of the loop. Like I was a disease, and when I got my kyper crystal, I started to believe it."

"Why," Anakin asked.

"The vision I had when I touched them, was my mom dying over and over again. Screaming for help,” Thea cried, “And right before the gates closed I came with my two crystals in hand, crawling my way out of that cave with the other. I sensed that the other younglings thought I died and they were happy about it. Finally being rid of the girl who’s the most likely to fall to the Darkside and who they thought was the weakest one and not worth saving. So ever since then, I’ve never really trusted anyone. None of the other younglings, knights, or masters. But unlike people, droids close to you, they would never leave or hurt you on purpose. They’ll be there till the end,” Thea said as she looked at Anakin, who now sat by her side. “Did I ever tell you what I’m calling this droid?”

“No,” Anakin said.

“BB-8. The two B’s after my mom and my mom's Akk dog.

"Your mom had an Akk dog," Anakin exclaimed.

"She was friendly," Thea chuckled, "She was the sweetest thing in the galaxy."

"What were their names?"

"My mom's name was Beatala and the dog Blaelie. The eight was my mom’s lucky number. I remember her saying ‘If you wanna ever bet on a number sweety you bet on an eight because you’ll never go wrong.’ And I chose the color because orange was my mom's favorite color, and the white was the color of my dog. I remember, every time I went out to get flowers to put in our hut, she would say ‘Make sure you get the orange ones. They’re the best ones'.” 

But by the end Thea was in tears, her sobs shaking her body. Anakin pulls her in a tight embrace as she continues to cry. “I miss her so much,” She cries. 

“Thea, hey look at me,” Anakin said as he lifted her head, “I want you to know, I know what you’re going through.”

“Do you? Or are you saying that like the other masters?”

“No Thea no,” Anakin whispered as he moved his body so they were not sitting face-to-face, “I truly know what you’re going through because I was born into slavery.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, me and my mother but when I was 12 Master Qui-Gon Jin made a deal with my master, Watto. If I win a pod-race, I go free.”

“What about your mom?” Thea asked.

“I had to leave her behind. She wanted me to leave that life behind me, and live a better one. But one day I kept having these visions of her death. But the Council refused to let me intervene. However, when I finally got to save her, she died in arms.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Thea whispers.

“It’s fine. She’s in a better place away from the pain.”

“How did she-” 

“Tusken raiders,” Anakin said, “They tortured her for months for their amusement, and left her tied up like some type of animal.” Thea leans her head on his shoulder as he brings her closer in a comforting hug, “Thea, in life you’ll lose people. In many different ways. Some worse than others. But you just need to learn that no matter what, they would want what’s best for you, and not to dwell on them.”

“So I should just forget her and let go?” Thea asked.

“I can’t say that Thea because I struggle with that too. But what you do need is to make peace with the past and know that somewhere in the force, they would want you to move on and live your life, without the pain or regret.” 

Thea looked down at her hands for a while, as Anakin just stared at her trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. “Thank you, master,” She said as she hugged him once again. “No problem Thea it’s what I’m here for,” Anakin said, “Now why don’t we finish BB-8?” 

Then they were back at, to where they are now. Knelling of the ground in front of the white and orange droid as R2 detaches from it after copy his data onto BB-8. “Alright turn it on in three, two, one,” And after Anakin said one Thea turn him on, and they both saw as a faint red light comes on.

“Hey there little guy,” Thea said with a wide smile on her face. The droid looks from her to Anakin, and then to R2. BB-8 looks back to Thea rolls closer to her. “Are you ok BB-8?” Thea asked and as a response, he takes out his lighter as a thumbs up. “That’s good to hear buddy,” Thea laughed. Then BB-8 beeps out a question, “What’s your purpose?” Thea repeats, with BB-8 just beeping a yes. Thea looks behind her and looks to Anakin, who just gives her a nod and a smile. “BB-8 your purpose is limitless. You can help me or Master Skywalker in battle, but I also wanted to create you because I needed a friend and someone I could trust. So will you be my friend?” Thea asked. At first, BB-8 just stared at her with its head tilted to the side. But then it released a beep and rolled right into her. Thea just hugged him with a beaming smile on her face. But the beeping of the ship broke them out of their happy moment. “We’re coming out of hyperspace,” Anakin said, “Come on, we have to get strapped in.” So the group of four walked to the cockpit and took a seat as the view turns from blue to the sight of a large desert planet. “Where are we master?” Thea asked. 

“Remember when I said, you have to make peace with your past? Well, this is my way of making peace with it.”

“We’re on your home planet.” Thea stats as it finally sets in looking at her Master and Anakin looks back at her with a smile.

“Welcome to Tatooine Thea.”


	3. The Fearless Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Thea, R2, and BB-8 arrives at Mos Espa and run into a bit of trouble

**_Chapter 3_ **

_ “Friendship shows us who we really are”  _

**Mos Espa Fus Bukstoll Garage- A little later**

Anakin landed the Twilight in his ‘home’ town of Mos Espa in a landing area for visitors. “You ok Master?”

Anakin looked to his young padawan, not relizing that he was zoning out. “Yeah, sorry Thea. It’s just weird being back here. Willingly,” Anakin said as he shuts down the ship’s control and leads the way out with Thea by his side and the two droids following behind them. As the ramp began to close, Anakin reaches for his and Thea’s Jedi robes, telling her to put it on. “Now Thea, I know you have a love of rebelling but I need you to follow my lead ok. Tatooine isn’t a place for children to wander around. Especially a Jedi Padawan.”

“So I have rules?” Thea asked with a pained look on her face as if the idea of having rules repulsed her. 

“Yes, Thea you will,” Anakin chucked, “Rule number one, Don’t use the force or your lightsaber unless it’s absolutely necessary. Rule number two, keep your lightsaber with you at all times, and never take your eyes off of it because given the right opportunity someone would snatch it up and do whatever they want with it,” Anakin said as he raised his hood, with Thea following suit with hers, “And rule number three and probably the most important one, don’t go anywhere without me. If someone won’t take your lightsaber they sure as hell would wanna take you.” Anakin said remembering what happened to Ahsoka. 

Thea thought over what he said, and couldn’t help but agree with the rules this time. She was in unknown territory, and if the stories she heard about this planet was true, then this was no place for exploring. “Understood Master,” The ramp then drops and they all walked down, just to be greeted by eight DUM-series pit droids and their caretaker, who looked like he had a stick up his ass. “Ugh, Jedis,” he sneered, “What the hell are you guys doing here? Trying to stir up some trouble?”

“Just passing through sir,” Anakin said.

“I’m sure you are,” he said. But his hatred for them halted as he looked at Thea’s droid, “What the hell is that?”

“That’s my droid,” Thea said, her voice not hiding her contempt for the Besalisk. 

“Never seen a droid like that,” He sneered.

“Well, that’s because it’s the first of it’s kind,” Thea said her voice filled with sass.

The Besalisk motions for them to follow him to his booth so he could charge them for their ship’s stay. “I’ll pay 20,000 credits for it.” BB-8 rolls back in shock and looks at his creator as her face shows nothing but anger. “I’d rather kiss a Rancor then give him up to you,” Thea said not hiding her anger.

“We’ll just paying for our ships stay,” Anakin intervened his own annoyance for the Besalisk rising.

“How long you staying, Jedi,” He asked leaning so close to him, that he could smell his repulsive breath.

“For a week. If it changes I’ll pay extra for your troubles.”

“That’ll be 700 credits Jedi.”

Anakin reaches inside his Jedi robes and slams 700 credits on the table in front of him. “Nice doing business with you,” he sneered. Anakin didn’t respond, just led Thea, and the two droids out. “I want that droid.” He mumbles.

“That guy was an asshole,” Thea said out of nowhere.

“Thea,” Anakin laughed.

“What? He was all like, ‘I’ll pay 20,000 credits for it’,” Thea said coping his voice, “like who the hell do you think you are?” Thea snapped.

“That’s how most people are on this planet,” Anakin said.

“But not all of them right?”

“Not by a long shot.”

The group walks out in the blazing suns. The streets were busy, filled with people and creatures of all kinds. “R2 did Kitster say when he was coming?” R2 just beeped, with a whistle at the end. “Alright just keep me informed if he contacts us,” Anakin said walking towards the stands.

“What’re you doing Master,” Thea asked, as she walked beside him.

“Just looking around. It never hurts to see what the people have in store. Besides, we may need something here and Kitster will be a while.”

“But what could we need or what from here,” Thea asked, and then her stomach starts to rumble. 

“Maybe something to eat,” Anakin smirked.

They both walked around the stands and looked at each and every trinket that they may have when Thea sensed something. She looked over to her right when she saw a male Chiss dragging a female Twi’lek into an alleyway by her arm, as she stumbled to catch up. Thea zeroed in on the woman’s emotions and sensed that she was horrified of him, and what he might do to her.

She had to act. Thea looked to her master and saw him still talking to the vendor in Huttese about a new motivator with R2. “Come BB-8,” She whispered, and they both head towards the same alleyway as the man and the woman did, and what she saw broke her heart. The woman was backed against a wall with her hand on her cheek as if she was just slapped. “You’re so fucking worthless. Why do I even put up with you? I tell you to do one thing, one simple thing and you couldn’t even do it,” the man said, and Thea is taken back to the ship those pirates kept her and her friends on when she was little. She wasn’t able to help them then, but she can help this woman now.

When the man was going in for a punch, Thea intercepted it, holding the man’s fist tight. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

“Get out of here you skug.” He sneered getting close to her face. But Thea just leaned in closer, “Make me,” Thea sneered.

“Well, well, well, I think it’s our lucky day boys.”

Thea turns around and sees eight Niktos blocking the exit. Thea pushes the Chiss away towards them and places the Twi’lek behind her along with BB-8. “Now what is a pretty girl like you doing in these parts?” The leader asked.

“None of your business,” Thea said. 

“Oh well, that’s a shame love. We could’ve had some fun together.”

“Sorry, I’m not legal, and you’re not exactly my type.”

“Ok darling,” He said holding his hands up in surrender, “Your lost baby. But I do need something from you.”

“And that is,” Thea asked, her hand inching closer to her lightsaber.

“We need that droid.” He said pointing to BB-8.

“Not a fat chance.”

“Listen, sweetie, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. But either way, we're taking that droid.”

Thea looks to the Chiss and sees that he still has his eyes on the Twi’lek behind her When she turned her gaze to the woman she looked petrified. The Twi’lek looked at her, and whispered, “Please don’t let him take me,” and those words just set everything in concrete. Thea looked to BB-8 who just moved his head as if he was giving her a nod, “You two, get behind those boxes,” Thea pointed. The Twi’lek and BB-8 followed her instructions and hid behind the boxes that were just behind her. “See if you scumbags knew me,” The 14-year-old began with a smirk on her face, “You would know I don’t like making things easy for people like you.”

The leader and the gang just stared at her and laughed. “Listen, kid, that Besalisk is paying us 20,000 credits each, so regardless we’re taking that droid.”

‘Why that two-timing bitch,’ Thea thought, as she looked at the band of pirates, but her focus was taken off of them when the Chiss began to talk, “Add 10,000 more if you get my woman back,” The Chiss said.

“Oh, boy it really is our lucky day,” He laughed even harder, “Now we really need that droid. And the girl.”

“Over my dead body,” Thea said her voice as hot as the two suns above.

“That can be arranged, my dear.” 

Then they all took out their blasters, ready to shoot Thea when she ignited her yellow lightsaber turning it from a single blade to a double. “She’s a Jedi,” One of them said in anger.

“Now you really have to die,” The leader said. Then they all began to shot. 

The crowd outside the alleyway began to look around at the sound of blaster fire was heard. None of them running because they were used to it, but just wondering where it came from so they can move out of the way. 

Because of the sound of blaster fire, Anakin looked around for Thea, making sure she was ok, when he realized that she and BB-8 were missing. “Where the hell is Thea and BB-8,” He asked as he scanned the area around him, R2 beeping in confusion too.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he sees nine men flying outside of an alleyway and landing hard on the ground, hitting some people shops in to process. They all got up as quickly as they could and began to shot again. Soon, his Padawan comes walking out blocking all the blaster shots. “Well, there she is,” Anakin mumbled, throwing his hands up. 

Anakin ran towards the group and force pulled all of their blasters away from them, and giving their leader a good punch to the face. The other’s snapped out of their bewilderment and went to attack The hero without fear when Thea jumps above Anakin and gives a swift kick to one of the men dead in the face, knocking him out immediately. 

One by one, they knock them down, until the Chiss was the only one left. He attempted to kick Thea but she had other plans as she kicks his legs, making him fall to the sandy ground, and stood on top of him grabbing his shirt so they were now face-to-face, her lightsaber in hand, “If you ever go near her, hurt her, or even talk to her,” Thea’s lightsaber then comes to life, “I’ll end you myself.”

“Thea,” Anakin said putting his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head no, and whispering let him go. Thea then pushed the Chiss back down and watches him scurry away like the rat that he is, and with the free show over, everyone went back to what they were doing.

Thea turns around to face Anakin and saw his arms were crossed and it fully dawned on her what she just did. “Master, I can explain everything,” Thea said.

“I would hope so, considering you broke a rule I just gave you an hour ago,” Anakin said tapping his feet on the ground.

Before Thea could respond, BB-8 comes rolling torwards her with the Twi’lek woman right behind him. “Thank you. Thank you so much,” She cried as she held Thea tight. Anakin was confused and looked to BB-8 for anything but, he just puts up his lighter as a thumbs up again. “You have a great friend here, sir,” The Twi’lek said, “She saved my life.” 

“Oh did she now,” Anakin asked, looking at his Padawan, as she looks down at the ground kicking the sand.

“Yes, quite heroic if I may say.” 

“Well, then. There’s no reason for me to scold her.” Thea looks at Anakin and a large smile crosses her face, “Next time, just tell me if you feel something is off.”

“Yes, master.” 

R2 then releases a series of beeps, telling the group that their ride was here. “Do you have a place to stay for the night?” Anakin asked. 

“No, I live with the man you scared off.”

“Well you're not going back there,” Thea said.

Anakin then digs in his tunic and gives her some credits. “Here, these credits should help you get a place for a couple of nights, and if you want the Jedi Temple is hiring for medical assistants if you need a job.” 

“Thank you, sir. Thank you so much,” She said as she took the credits and gave the two a hug then walked off.

“You did good kid,” Anakin said looking down at her.

“I did?”

“Yeah, you could use more work on your lightsaber skills, but other then that, you were perfect.”

“You wanna go a couple of rounds,” Thea asked with a smirk. 

“Let’s get settled first, we still have to get back to the hanger and get our stuff.”  
  
Anakin, Thea, and the droids began the short journey back to the hanger and saw that Besalisk was still there, and Thea wasted no time. She walked right up to him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt so she can bring his face down to her level and punched him right in the nose, knocking him down to the floor, "Next time you hire goons to threaten a Jedi, make sure they’re prepared for it.” Thea then marches into the ship, with Anakin behind her shaking his head. They both grabbed their bags and locked down the ship. “Have a nice day,” Anakin said.

Anakin, Thea, R2, and BB-8 all went outside and saw a man about Anakin’s age leaning against a speeder. “Ani,” He yelled.

“Ani?” Thea asked with a big smile on her face.

“Childhood nickname,” Anakin responded with. The two old friends bring each other in a big hug while laughing. “It’s been too long, my friend,” Kitster said pulling away, but keeping his hands on his shoulder.

“You too Kit,” Anakin laughed. Kit looks behind him and sees a familiar R2, but two unfamiliar faces. “I know who R2 is, but who’s these two?” Kit asked.

“Oh come here kid,” Anakin said gesturing for Thea to stand next to him, “Kit meet my padawan Thea Mohz. Thea meet my childhood friend Kitster Banai.” 

“Pleasure to meet you Mr.Banai,” Thea said as she gives him a bow.

“No please, call me Kit,”

“Thank you, Kit, oh and this is my droid BB-8,” BB-8 beeps his hello to him, and Kit laughs. “Nice to meet you too little guy. Now I’m sure you guys are hungry from that long trip, and the workout you two had.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” They both said at the same time.

“Please two Jedis saving a young woman from being beaten by her boyfriend. Doesn’t take rocket science to put those pieces together and don't forget word travels fast around here,” Kit said as he leads them to his speeder. “Now come on your victory lunch awaits, heroes,”

**The Banai home, Outside of Mos Espa- 2:35 PM**

“I can’t believe you married Jalycec Evetre.”

“What can I say. She couldn’t resist my charms” Kit said as he leads them down the stairs to his main door. “I could,” Anakin mumbled.

“You’ve been jealous of my good looks since we were 6 pal, so keep laughing it up,” Kit laughed. But before he opened the door, he looks back at Anakin, “Now Ani, I have a surprise for you inside so cover your eyes.”

“Kit,” Anakin groaned.

“No, no, no, cover your eyes, big guy.” Kit said shaking his head. Anakin was about to say something when Thea slaps his chest, “Come on master I’m hungry.”

Anakin just sighs and closes his eyes, and as added protection Kit covered them. “Kit,” Anakin said.

“It’s ok, I got you Ani.” 

Anakin heard a door open and sensed that there were five other people now. Kit began to count down to the people in the room using his fingers, and when he reached one he took his hands away from Anakin’s, and screamed “Surprise.”

Anakin opened his eyes and saw all of his old friends from so long ago that it felt like a lifetime. 

There was Wald, Amee, and Jalycec with a girl who could be no older than one. “Wow. I don’t know what to-” Anakin stuttered as he looked from each of his old friends.

“A hi or how’s it going would be nice,” Wald said walking to the Jedi Knight with his arms out for a hug. “Yeah I guess that would be a starter,” Anakin laughed, and one by one they all hugged and welcome backed their old friend even if it wasn’t for long. Amee taking longer than the others, Thea noted. “Now who is this little one,” Anakin asked as he bent down to the two-year-olds level. “This is our daughter, Shmi Banai,” Jalycec said. 

The name made Anakin’s heart stop, and he looked between both Kit and Jalycec looked at him with warm smiles. “Your mom meant so much to us Ani,” Kit began, “So we thought in a way to honor her, we would name our first daughter after her,” Kit said.

Anakin looked between the two parents in shock and awe. He then lowers his gaze back to the little girl, and he stares into her eyes. The girl stares back at him and tilts her head to the side until she releases a series of giggles. She stretches her arm out to Anakin, asking him to take her into his arm. “Here Ani,” Jalyece said holding her daughter out.

“Oh no, I can’t-”

“You can, and you will,” she said. Anakin hesitantly opens his arms out, and the one-year-old is now sitting on his arm staring up at him with a big smile on her face, and Anakin couldn’t help but feel one coming onto his, “Hey there little Shmi,” He said. The girl just laughed again at the sound of her name and reached and pat Anakin’s hair that now reached the bottom of his neck. 

“It’s good to have you back Ani. Even if it’s for a bit,”

“It’s good to be here with guys too.” Anakin smiled. Slightly feeling more at peace than when he arrived.

This is what Jalyece looks like

In this fic, Anakin has his season 7 haircut because it is BEAUTIFUL. Like, look at this man!!!!!


	4. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin reveals a secret to Thea, as Ahoksa reveals why she came back

**_Chapter 4_ **

_“A secret shared is a trust formed”_

**The Banai Home- Later 11:50 PM**

Anakin didn’t know how he should feel right now as he leaned on the doorway of the common room with a Jawa beer in hand. On one hand, he was somewhat at peace here, but on the other, he felt the pain and longing for his wife that was a galaxy away. He tried to hide his pain and longing the best he could, but it shattered when in the night when Kitster brought his wife in his lap and said I love you for all to hear and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead. Everyone cooed and smiled, but Anakin couldn’t help but feel jealous. So as quietly as he could he walked out of and towards the guest house not too far away. 

But Thea noticed immediately, and unfortunately for Anakin, Thea wasn’t the only one, “Where Ani go,” Amee asked. Ever since they got here, Amee was acting a little too cozy with her master. Like putting her hand on his shoulder or making an effort to be standing right next to him, or talking in a flirtatious voice, that she felt like she was intruding on a secret love affair. It was all just very strange. “I think he went to check on R2 and BB-8 in the quest house,” Thea said standing up from her chair, “I best be going to sleep too. Have a good night everyone,” Thea said as she heads to the door.

“Tell Ani we’ll see him again tomorrow,” Amee called out. Thea climbed the stairs so quicked that she was surprised she didn’t trip, “Blast that woman has a crush,” Thea mumbled. Thea looked out to the quest cave house and saw her master laying on top of the dome roof, staring at the moon. As she got closer she heard a soft noise of music playing. When he sensed that she was getting closer he turned it off and looked at her below. “Hey, kid,” he said wiping away some unfallen tears.

“Hey master,” Thea uses the force to jump up on top of the dome and took a seat next to him. “Are you ok?” Anakin asked.

“I should be asking you that question,” Thea said. 

“Why me?” Anakin asked trying to play it off. But Thea didn't fall for it one bit, giving him a ‘seriously’ look, that reminded him so much of Ahsoka. “Ok, ok,” Anakin said as he leaned back to grab his audiobulb, “Oh,” Thea said excitedly, “That’s an Audiobulb. My mom used to have one when I was a kid.”

“Well congrats because this is part one of your first lesson Thea,” Anakin began, “As a Jedi, you must be able to read a room and the people inside. Both with and without the force.” Anakin began to scroll through the hundreds of songs that he gathered of the years, and selected the one he wanted but pause it before it began. “Now Thea, your assignment is easy. Listen to the song and figure out what it means and why do you think it has any relevance.” Thea looked at her master for a little but eventually nods. Anakin hits play and the song began to play.

The song its self was beautiful, but she knew that it had a deeper meaning. As the song went on she looked up at her master and then back to the audiobulb as if it would give her a clue. But her attention was taken when Anakin began to sing a certain part that rocked Thea.

**_Guess you figured my two times two_ **

**_Always equates to one_ **

**_Dreamers are selfish_ **

**_When it all comes down to it_ **

**_I hope one of you come back_ **

**_To remind me of who I was_ **

**_When I go disappear_ **

**_Into that good night_ **

The song went off after that lyric. Thea had an idea of what it meant, but if it was true then it meant Anakin making peace with his past was deeper than she realized. “Now that you listened to it, what do you believe it means?”

“Well, I think-”

“You can’t think Thea. You have to know it. Trust yourself.”

“Ok,” she mumbles, “I believe,” She said her voice receiving a bit more confidence, “That the meaning of the song is that you have all of these responsibilities to those around you and you want to live up to it. In your case, the Order, your fellow Jedi, and the Republic. However, there’s a piece of you, the dreamer, that wishes for something more then what you have. Something that you want more than anything that would make you appear a little selfish in everyone’s eyes,” Thea said looking down at her hands.

“And what do you think I want more than anything Thea,” Anakin asked looking down at her.

“Love,” Thea said looking up at the moons, “But I feel like the person in the song lost it or thought they had it. Maybe even both,” Thea said as she looked Anakin in the eyes and asked the question, “Do you love someone Master?”

Then to her shock, she saw tears fall from his eyes. “The love of my life,” he mumbles. Thea didn’t know what to say. She just looked at her master as he continued, “I’ve loved her since I was 12, and when she said yes to us getting married I was so happy,” He laughs as more tears fall, “But I ruined it.”

“How,” Thea asked, and Anakin told his young padawan everything. His insane jealousy to his paranoia of losing anyone else close to him and she just listened.

When he finished, she knew what she had to say, “Master,” she began, “You can’t let this moment define your relationship with Padmé. You both did things that are questionable when it concerns each other, but what it sounds like you both need is time away to cool off and think this all through.”

“But did you hear what I said,” Anakin exclaimed startling Thea, “It’s over. She wants nothing from me.”

“Master, if everything you said was true then there’s no way she would just wipe her hands clean of you. If she loves you the way you love her then there is still a chance.”

“But I don’t think love is enough this time,” Anakin cries. Thea just brings him in as he lays his head on her shoulder as he continues to cry. “I can’t promise that everything will be ok,” Thea began as she lays hers on top of his, “But I can promise that whatever happens, I’ll be right beside you.”

Anakin leans up and hugs the young girl one more time, “Thank you, Thea. Truly, but you should head to bed now.”

“Why?”

“Did you think that we weren’t going to train while we’re here,” Anakin questioned, and a smile crosses her face as she gives him a goodnight hug.

“See you in the morning Master.” 

Thea then jumps down and walks inside with BB-8 following right behind her. Anakin looks back up at the night sky, and looked to the three moons, and stars and thinks about his angel one last time, “Goodnight Padmé.”

**500 Republica-Meanwhile**

“I didn’t mean it Obi-wan,” Padmé said.  
  
Her, Obi-wan, and Bail returned to her apartment as Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody set up scans to search for the missing knight and padawan from the core to the mid-rim territories. “I was just-”

“You shouldn’t carry all of this guilt yourself Padmé,” Obi-wan said, “Anakin made mistakes too. So right now, we need to focus on finding him and the padawan he took with him.”

Padmé just nods, but she knows this is on her. If she would’ve listened to him and understood where he was coming from then maybe they wouldn’t have come to this. But his possessiveness and jealousy can get so aggravating sometimes, and him pulling the husband card just makes her wanna pull her hair out. “Did you know Obi-wan?”

“What,” he asked confused.

“Did you know? About me and Anakin.”

Obi-wan stands up from the couch and walks to the massive windows and looks out to the Jedi temple in the dark starry night, “I knew,” he says.

“For how long,” Padmé asked. Obi-wan just turns back to her with a small smile.

“Anakin has loved you since the day you met. He’s never even tried to hide, though we never spoke about it. We just...prtended that I didn’t know. And I was happy to because it made him happy. You make him happy Padmé when nothing else did. Me or the Order. So if I have to keep my mouth shut to keep him happy, I’ll continue to do it until the day I die."

By the end, Padmé was in tears. Force, everything he said just has a whole new level of respect for him. Padmé stood up and hugged the Jedi to his surprise. “Thank you, Obi-wan.” Obi-wan then hugged the young woman back and said, “Your welcome Padmé.”

The doors to the apartment open and the trio looks to see Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody walking inside. “Did you find them,” Padmé asked as she gets out of Obi-wan’s arm, walking closer to them.

“Nothing so far Padmé. At this rate they could be anywhere in this galaxy,” Ahsoka said. Padmé just sits down on the couch with her head in her hands. “Force where could they be?”

“I don’t know but we need to find him before-” But Ahsoka cuts herself off, relizing that she never told them anything.

“Before what Ahsoka? What’s happening that it would make you wanna come back,” Obi-wan asked.

Ahsoka looks around and saw everyone looking at her, “You guys wanna sit down for this.” 

When they all got comfortable and situated, Ahsoka began, “Ever since I left the order, I’ve been getting visions, like the ones of Padmé being endanger. And the longer I was away, the clearer it got.”

“Strange, before the war even began the council’s vision has been clouded,” Obi-wan said stroking his beard.

“That’s what I thought was strange too. But the force showed me flashes of what’s to come, but when I finally meditated on it. I saw something.”

“What was it?” Bail asked. 

“I saw an older version of me fighting someone. A Sith Lord.”

“Count Dooku?” Padmé asked.

“Force I wish it was him,” Ahsoka said looking down so everyone couldn’t see a tear fall, “But it wasn’t. I manage to damage the being’s helmet and I heard a voice,” Ahsoka looks back up and now her tears fall freely, “Anakin’s voice.” 

The room looked at the Torguta in shock. “Commander,” Cody said, “Are you saying-”

“I saw Anakin, our Anakin, become a Sith Lord.”

“No, no, no,” Obi-wan said standing up, pacing in front of the window.

“That can’t be right. That’s not possible,” Padmé said.

“It is,” Ahsoka said sitting down on the coffee table in front of them, “And I can show you,” Ahsoka holds out her hands so they could all take it.

“Ahsoka,” Padmé began.

“No you all need to see this,” Ahsoka said gesturing her hand.” Rex and Cody were the first to take her hands. Then Bail. All that was left was Padmé and Obi-wan. “Please, if you guys saw what I saw you will understand just how much in danger he is,” Ahsoka pleaded. Padmé looked to Obi-wan. He sighed and retook his seat, and both him and Padmé took her hand. “You guys ready?” Ahsoka asked. They all nodded. “Close your eyes. And let me in,” and they did. The sounds around them began to change from the bustling city to the sound of electricity and strong winds. 

When they opened their eyes again, they were somewhere they didn’t recognize. In front of them, they saw a door closing with two people rushing in the ship. Then they heard it. Terrifying breathing behind them. When they turned they saw a machine that looked like it was made to look like a man walking towards them. But then a flash of white comes, and they see a much older Togruta hit the man’s masks with her lightsaber and lands in front of them. _“Ahsoka, come on hurry,”_ The youngest one said at the door. Ahsoka begins to get up but the man in the mask spoke, _“Ahsoka,”_ it breathed, it’s voice mixed between a robotic sound and that of a man. Ahsoka’s eyes widen in shock and she turns. The man looks up to reveal one glowing yellow eye, as it said Ahsoka’s name again. But this time it sounded more like the man they all know and love. _“Anakin,”_ Ahsoka whispers. 

Padmé walks forward so she and the man that has her husband’s voice are face-to-face. _“I won’t leave you. Not this time,”_ she heard Ahsoka say from behind her. There was a pause as the two stared at one another. Padmé watches just for a moment that something came over him, but as fast as it came it disappeared, and his eyes were filled with nothing but pure hatred. _“Then you will die,”_ he said as he ignited his red lightsaber. But what killed her the most. It was Anakin’s voice.

Padmé, Bail, Obi-wan, Rex, and Cody were all out of breath when Ahsoka takes her hands back. “No, no,” Padmé repeated as she cried and Bail wrapped her in his arms. Obi-wan just stood up and leaned his head against the window, slowly falling to the ground. “That-” Rex began, “That can’t be the man I know. He would never, he could never-” Rex stuttered, as Cody just rubbed his brother’s back, also in disbelief. 

“It’s hard to believe I know,” Ahsoka 

“It’s not hard to believe, it’s impossible to believe,” Padmé cried.

“We need to find him,” Obi-wan said.

“Agreed. However, the force wouldn't have shown me this if it wasn't important, so I have to ask,” Ahsoka began, “Has he been acting more aggressive lately? Probably angrier than normal. ”

“Yes,” Obi-wan and Padmé said at the same time.

“After your meeting with the Chancellor, Master Yoda approached me, asking me to talk to Anakin about Clovis. At first, I thought it was a waste of time but then I grew concerned as I sensed a deep anger in him by just saying his name.”

“What did he say,” Ahsoka asked.

“Just that he almost had Padmé killed, and that he would’ve been responsible, and how Clovis may use their past relationship to use Padmé and whatnot,” Obi-wan finished, "But his anger, jealously, and even possessiveness was evident."

Everyone then looked at Padmé who stopped crying during Obi-wan’s speech and wiped her puffy eyes. “Has he told any of you how his mom died?” They all shook their heads no. “Obi-wan do you remember those dreams he was having before I was forced into hiding,” Padmé asked.

“How could I, he would wake up screaming. It scared the life out of me.”

“Well, those weren’t dreams. He was watching the Tuskin raiders torture his mom, repeatedly.” The rest had a look of sympathy, while Obi-wan stroke his beard. “That’s why you too went to Tatooine,” Obi-wan mumbled, “You went to save her.”

“We did. But it was too late. When he went to get her, she died in his arms. But that wasn’t what concerned me.”

“What did?” Bail asked as he continued to rub her back in comfort. 

“After he came back from the camp, he was devastated. Like most people in his position would be but he-” Padmé took a deep breath and revealed a secret that only she and Anakin knows about, “He killed them all Obi-wan. He killed the men, the women, and the children.”

"Everyone," he asked in disbelief.

"Everyone," Padmé said, "No one in that village survived."

“And what about with Clovis,” Ahsoka asked, "What happened with him?"

“Clovis cornered me. Asking about my relationship with Anakin, and when I said there was nothing happening between us he took that as an invitation to kiss me.”

“That son of a-” Rex mumbled.

“And as the biggest joke in the universe, Anakin walked in, with me in Clovis’s arms telling him, no. And Anakin lost it. At first, I thought it was the lighting but after seeing that, I know what I saw.”

“What?” Obi-wan asked.

“His eyes changed color. They went from his normal blue to a yellow,” Padme then snaps her fingers, “Just like that.”

“Just like the vision,” Obi-wan mumbled.

Obi-wan turned away from the window to look at everyone else, “We have to find. Because if his eyes are changing like that, then he’s close to losing himself.” 

**Chancellor Palpatine’s estate- 3:00 AM**

Sidious felt a great disturbance in the force. He felt it since last night and it bothered him all day, and the curiosity increased when Anakin missed their brunch, and when both Bail and Padmé were both missing today in the senate. “What had happened now,” He wondered. But then he finds it. The disturbance is Anakin. His chosen one. His energy in the force is unbalanced, tipping torwards the dark side more like a scale. “But what caused this,” he wondered with a devious smirk. There was a risk of alerting the young man of his presence but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. So he probed him, and saw a flash of him and Clovis fighting, and then Padmé saying those fateful words before he was abruptly thrown out of his mind by Anakin himself. “The time has come,” was all Sidious said as he released his maniacal laugh. “Don’t worry my friend you won’t be alone anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Anakin played is All for Us by Labrinth and Zendaya


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin makes a stop at an old house and begins his training with Thea. Meanwhile, Palpatine gets a clue.

**_Chapter 5_ **

_“No gift is more precious than trust”_

**Mos Espa-Meanwhile**

Anakin shot up in his bed as he felt a cold shiver run down his body. He doesn’t know what the hell that was but what he does know, is whatever it was couldn’t be anything good. Knowing that he wasn’t going back to sleep, he gets up and begins to dress for the long day. He walks by Thea’s room, and looks inside and sees that she’s still fast asleep, with BB-8 in sleep mode next to her bed. 

Anakin walks to the kitchen and gets himself a glass of water. He then hears R2 behind him. “Hey, bud, what’re you doing up?” Anakin asked as he bent down to pat R2 on his head. R2 responds with a witty beep. “I had a nightmare bud nothing too serious,” Anakin said. But R2’s beep said otherwise. “I’ll be fine R2,” Anakin said, “but I need a favor bud.” R2 releases a questioning beep. “I’m going to visit my mom, and if I’m not back at 5, can you wake Thea up and tell her to begin her meditation?” R2 just beeped ok. “Thanks, pal, you’re a lifesaver.” 

Anakin puts on his Jedi robe and walks up the stairs of their cave house and walked to the speeder that Kit picked them up in, and soon he was riding in the night.

**The Lars’s home- 4:27 Am**

Anakin just made it to the home of his stepfamily and the last place he saw his mother’s body. He shuts the speeder down and walks past the large number of crops that needed to be harvested, and in the distance two gravestones. He walks to them and feels a sharp pain in his heart as he reads it. _‘Shmi Skywalker. Beloved Mother and Wife. We shall look to the stars and see your beautiful and loving soul flying above us’._ Anakin sits down right in front of the gravestone and releases a soft smile. “Hey, mom. I’m sorry for not visiting you,” Anakin began, “I just been very busy, you know.” Anakin said feeling tears run down his face. “You remember that girl that Master Qui-gon brought with him? Well guess what it turns out the girl was a queen,” Anakin laughed, “And it doesn’t end there mom, I actually fell in love with her, and I’m married.” Then Anakin felt his sorrow rising again, “And I messed it up like everything else in my life. It’s like the only thing I’m good for is war and destruction. I just-” Anakin takes a moment and wipes his tears away and places a hand on his mother’s grave, looking down. “I just wish you were here to help me, mom.”

But then he hears a click behind him, and he knows the sound of it immediately. It was the safety of a gun going off. “Whoever you are we don’t want any trouble.” Anakin recognized the voice immediately. The voice of his step-father Cliegg Lars. “So just slowly get up and turn around.” Anakin slowly stood up with his hands raised. “Now turn around slowly.” So he did, and he saw his step-family all with weapons in their hands. “Who are you,” His stepbrother Owen asked.

“Your safety’s on,” Anakin mumbled. 

“Answer the question,” Beru said, her voice hard. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Anakin began, “I just wanted to visit my mom.”

“Impossible her son is fighting in the war,” Cliegg said. 

“Here I can prove it,” Anakin slowly reaches up to his hood, and lowers it revealing his face. “You could just be one of those shapeshifters,” Beru said, “Every Jedi carries a lightsaber,” She began, “If you’re really Shmi’s son, show us the saber and lift that speeder up with the force.”

Anakin releases a sigh and does as she said. With one hand, he lifts his speeder and uses the other one to grab his lightsaber. 

When realization hits the three lowers their weapon, “Force kid you can’t be doing that,” Cliegg said moving his wheelchair closer to the Jedi, as he deactivates his lightsaber, and lowers the speeder back down. “Sorry sir, I just wanted to see my mom.”

“You having nothing to be sorry about Ani,” Beru said bringing her brother in law into a hug, while Owen and Anakin shake hands. “It’s four in the morning Ani, why are you up?" Cliegg asked as he led them all inside, where Beru made them all something to drink. “I couldn’t sleep and I need to train my Padawan in the morning so I just thought I should stop by,” Anakin shrugged, “How did you guys know I was here?”

“Well ever since your mother, Owan and I put senors all around the farm, and when your speeder crossed it, the alarm went off.” Beru then hands them all their drinks and takes a seat next to Owen. “Nice,” Anakin said taking a sip of his drink. The room was filled with a weird silence. It wasn’t awkward but it also wasn’t comforting silence he’s been in. But thanks to Beru she breaks it, “So how have you been Ani? Are you being safe?”

“As safe as I can be,” Anakin commented. 

“Form all the stories we hear on the holo news, it sounds like safe isn’t in your vocabulary,” Cliegg said with a smile on his face. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Anakin said returning the smile.

“The 501st, the most prestigious battalion in the entire clone army, being lead by the Hero without Fear himself,” Owen began, “You’ve gained quite a reputation all across the galaxy.”

“Just doing my job,” Anakin said. 

“If you don’t mind,” Beru began, “Can you tell us about it. About the war, and probably some battle stories.” Anakin stared at her for a moment and gave her a soft smile, “Sure,” and time went by as Anakin went on and on about some of his most daring adventures with his master, and former padawan Ahsoka. 

“Wait a minute,” Owen said laughing after Anakin told them all a funny story concerning him and Obi-wan, “Were you the Jedi that was in town that beat that Chiss and pirates yesterday?”

“You can thank my new padawan, Thea, for that. I tell you, man, I’ve known her for about a day or two and I can already tell that she has a nose for trouble,” Anakin laughed. 

“I would love to meet her,” Beru said. But then that triggers a memory, “Shit,” Anakin mumbles, as he looks at his watch. It was now 5:55. “Oh I’m sorry but I have to go,” Anakin said standing up, “My padawan was expecting me back by now for training.”

“Oh I would love to see that,” Cliegg said.

“Well, I’m staying at an old friend’s house, while I’m here. Do you guys know Kitster Banai?”

“Oh yes. His wife and I talk every day.” Beru said.

“Yea, I’m staying with him so whenever you guys wanna come over you can come.”

“Well I don’t have any plans for today,” Owen said, “Do you pa?

“Nope. How about you Beru?”

“Me neither so it looks like we can come with you now Ani if you’ll let us get ready first.”

“Sure,” Anakin says, “I’ll just wait here.” 

The three gets up from their seats and go to their rooms to change from their pajamas, and into their regular clothes. “This is going to be a weird day,” Anakin mumbles. 

**The Banai Home-Later 7:06 Am**

When the gang arrived at Kit’s home, his padawan was standing outside the main house with both BB-8 and R2. “Hey Kid,” Anakin said as he stood right in front of her. “Hey master,” she said. She looked behind him and saw the people, and raised an eyebrow.

“Thea I want you to meet my step-family. This is my step-father Cliegg. My step-brother Owen, and his wife Beru.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Thea said as she bowed slightly. The three all waved and said hi, as the two droids beeped hello too.

The sound of footsteps is heard behind them, and they all saw Kister, Jalycec with baby Shmi in her arms. “Beru, what are you doing here?” Jalycec said, walking to the other woman giving her a hug.

“Oh, Ani stopped by the house today, and told us that he was staying with you so we decided to stop by.”

“Oh well, I’m making breakfast if you wanna help me.”  
  
“Oh I would love to,” Beru said following the mother inside to begin making the group breakfast. Kister invited Owen, and Cliegg to the farm’s barn so they can talk ‘shop’. So that left Anakin, Thea, and the two droids. 

“Did you do your meditation like I asked Thea?” Anakin asked looking down at the young girl. The padawan hesitates while rubbing the back of her neck and answers with a shaky yes. “You didn’t, did you?” Anakin said crossing his arms. 

“No,” she said, “I don’t like meditating.”

“Why?”

“I always start off calm,” Thea said, “But then the bad memories come back and I lose control.” 

“Hmmm,” Anakin said rubbing the back of his neck when an idea pops into his head. “R2,” he said, “Go get the audiobulb from the guest house.” R2 beeps an ok, and tells BB-8 to follow him, “Why do we need the audiobulb, master?” 

“Because I think I have an idea. Now come on, the faster we mediate the faster we can begin training and perfecting your lightsaber technique.”Thea throws her hands up, cheering because she’ll finally begin her training with her master.

They both walked to the back of the house and sat down on the sandy ground in a meditative state. “Now Thea, most m]Masters prefer to meditate in complete silence, allowing the silence of the room to be filled with their thoughts. However, in some rare cases, a Jedi needs their environment with sounds to stop them from reaching too far.” 

R2 and BB-8 arrive with R2 carrying the Audiobulb in one of his mechanical arms. “Thanks, bud,” Anakin said as he takes it out of his hand, “Now I want you to put on a song that makes you feel calm and that allows you to open yourself up.”

Thea already had a song in mind. A song that was near and dear to her heart. When she found it she looked back up at Anakin and smiled, “I never shared this with anyone,” She said, “When I was younger, I was terrified of everything, and to help calm me down or to get me to sleep my mom would put this song on, and sing it to me. And every single time it worked like a charm.”

“Ok, so try it,” Anakin said, and he watched as the song began, a smile crosses her face, “Oh my darling, I’ve been missing you for quite some time,” Thea sung. Then Thea began to float off the ground as she finally began to feel at peace with the memory of her mother. Anakin closed his eyes, and listen to Thea sing as he thought about the lullaby his mother sung to him as a child. 

**Chancellor’s Office- Later 10:15 AM**

Palpatine was doing everything in his power not to strike these fools down where they stood. Master Yoda and Mace Windu were going on and on about the war, and Dooku that it just felt like everything just blended together. Today his temper felt more on edge than it usually was because of his inability to find Skywalker. Just as he predicted, as soon as the young man sensed him in his mind, he threw him out a strengthened his shields. So now it’ll be harder to track the young man. 'Where could he be hiding,' He thought. But his vice Mas Amedda knocked him out of his trance. “Chancellor,” he said getting his attention.

“Yes, Amedda?”

“It would appear that we’re getting a call from Jabba the Hutt,” He said looking from the comm unit on the chancellor’s desk to him. “More information he must-have for us,” Master Yoda said. Palpatine answers the Call and there the see Jabba the Hutt with his protocol droid. “Great Honorable Jabba,” Palpatine began, “What could we help you with today?”

 _“Teoup of mah pirates sash attacked,”_ Jabba said in Huttese, “The great and Honorable Jabba wishes to inform you of a recent attack against his men.”

“Oh,” Palpatine said in shock, “Well I’m sorry to hear about that Great Jabba. But I fail to see how this has anything to do with the Republic.”

 _“Dopa Jedis harmed hoohat,”_ Jabba said his voice rising, “His excellency says that there were two Jedi that caused it,” the droid said. 

Master Yoda and Mace Windu stare at one another confounded, “Two Jedi on Tatooine, there could not be,” Yoda said.

“We didn’t place any there,” Mace spoke.

 _“Uba cadding jeesh dopa moo!”_ Jabba screamed. “The Great Jabba asked if you are calling him a liar.”

“Of course not your grace,” Palpatine said, “We just find it unlikely that people who fought your men were Jedi,”

 _“Jee doo videooh of bu bamb jeesh beke uba would like see chanceddor,”_ Jabba said motioning to one of his men. “Jabba says, that he has a recording of the attack and would like to show you.” 

“Please,” Palpatine said.

As the video came through, they saw nine men firing their blasters, and a young Jedi deflecting it with their double-ended one. But then out of nowhere, their blasters were ripped from their hands, and another Jedi that was off-screen punched the presumed leader in the face, and one by one they all went down. 

They saw one Chiss man trying to get away but the Jedi with the double-ended lightsaber grabs him and ignites it. But the older Jedi places a comforting hand on the younger one’s shoulder, making them stop and letting the Chiss go. 

“Those were Jedi,” Mace Windu said.

“But why Tatooine is the question,” Yoda said. “Find out who these Jedi are we will. Bring them back, we shall.” 

_“Make uba bal. Jee oon't huujah hoohat oisturbing mah busioojah or sooj,”_ Jabba said. “The mighty Jabba says to make sure you do, he doesn’t want them to disrupt his business or men anymore then they have already.”

The Chancellor and two Jedi Bowed in respect as the call ended. “Leave you we must Chancellor,” Yoda said, “Discover who these Jedis are we must before they ruin relations with the Hutts.” 

Yoda and Mace Windu bowed to him, and the two Jedi left the room leaving Palpatine and Mas Amedda alone. “Mas,” Palpatine began, “Find out who those Jedi are.”

“Why my lord,” Mas asked.

“Because Skywalker is missing so this can’t be a coincidence.”

“He’s not on Coruscant? But what about the plans to take over the banks with Clovis? Because without him the plan would be futile.”

“It would appear, my old friend, that the will of the force has changed. We may be coming to power a lot sooner than we originally planned.”

“Of course my Lord. I’ll send our nearest scouts to investigate.” 

Mas Amedda leaves the room to carry out his master’s bidding, leaving the conniving sith lord to look to his seemingly bright and powerful future.

**Banai Home-Meanwhile**

“She likes you,” Thea said as they walked out of the house. After they finished meditating earlier, Amee came out and told them breakfast was ready. As they walked closer Amee pulled Anakin in another hug this time longer then the last time if that was even possible, Thea thought. 

“Who? Amee,” Anakin asked, “No there’s no way. We’ve been friends since we were kids.”

“All the more reason,” Thea sang, “Besides look at her. She’s staring at you like your a five-course meal.”

After breakfast, Anakin announced that they’ll be training outside and Jalycec suggested that they both changed into lighter clothes so they won’t have a heat stroke or something. So here they are, Thea walking out in a tank-top and a pair of shorts, while Anakin went shirtless with a pair of shorts. “I mean who could resist this,” Anakin said as a joke, pointing to himself. Thea just laughs and shakes her head saying whatever in response.

"I was meaning to ask you," Anakin began as they walked to the area they would train on, "What's your count?"

"My Midi-chlorian count," Thea asked.

"Yes," Anakin responded with a laugh.

"Well," She began tracing her foot in the ground, "It's higher than normal."

"And what's higher than normal?"

"About 27,000," she mumbled.

Anakin just looks at her in shock, "Thea," he said with a wide smile, "That's the same as mine."

"Really," Thea asked, her eyes looking at him in wonder.

"Yeah,

"Probably the only reason why they kept me in the temple," She mumbled.

"Same," Anakin laughed, "Now let's begin my padawan."

Amee, Jalycec, Kister, Beru, Owen, and Owen all watch as the Jedi knight and padawan stretch while laughing at each other before they got to the good part. “He’s so handsome,” Amee said like she was in a dream.

“Ani,” Jalycec asked.

“No the droid,” Amee said in a sarcastic tone pointing to BB-8.

“I mean it is adorable, look at it. It’s a little ball,” Jalyece cooed. 

“Amee,” Wald began, “You know he’s a Jedi right? It’s forbidden for them to fall in love, or be in a relationship in general.”

“Why?” She asked.

“I don’t know. But I do know one thing, if everything the holonet says about Ani is true, then we have a Jedi that doesn’t listen to the rules,” Wald said pointing his drink at the young man who was doing backward flips in front of his padawan that made her laugh. 

“So your girl may have a chance,” Amee said shaking her shoulders while winking at everyone. “Yeah let see how that goes,” Beru mumbled, thinking about that young lady that came with him the last time he visited them.

“Ok Thea,” Anakin said, “we may have a little audience now so don’t get cocky.” 

“Yes master,” She said.

“Now give BB-8 your saber,” Anakin said motioning for the new droid to come forward. “Here R2,” Anakin said giving his droid his saber. 

“So what’re we using, harsh language?” Thea asked.

“Now that would be interesting,” Anakin said, “But no, today we are using practice sabers. I don’t need you to lose a hand or something. Trust me it's not fun,” Anakin joked, pointing to his prosthetic, as R2 then launches two practice sabers each landing in each of their hands. “Now Thea, I noticed when you were fighting those pirates you looked uncomfortable using form one. Like you weren’t in tune with your fighting style, is that a correct assumption?”

“Yes master,” Thea replied.

“What do you feel when you’re in a fight, what is your fighting style?”

Thea takes a pause and thinks about it. She knew what style she would like but she doesn’t know how well he would take it. “You don’t have to be scared Thea,” Anakin said sensing his apprentice’s hesitance, “I’m here to help you be a better fighter and Jedi, not to hold you back.”

Thea nods and says with a shaky breath, “Ever since the whole ordeal with my parents my fighting style has always been aggressive in nature.”

“Like Form 5,” Anakin says.

“Not quite master,” She mumbles, twiddling her thumbs, “You see when I fight someone I could get so into it, and I’ll tap right into my anger and aggression that I’ll start to punch and kick.”

“Even though you have the most powerful weapon in your hands?” Anakin asked his eyebrow raised. 

“Yes master,” She said. Anakin just nods his head. It would seem that his Padawan was even more aggressive then he thought. If she does mix regular street fighting with the lightsaber technique then he knew exactly what style she should have. “Your form is Juyo, or form seven.”

“Really?”

“Form seven Thea is even more aggressive than form five which specializes in strength. However, unlike form five, form seven’s actions are more open and kinetic, because of the bold and broad fighting style. But it won’t be easy learning it, Thea. Only high-level master has, and right now the only person alive who has perfected it is Master Windu.”

“I understand master, and I’m up for the task.”

“Good then we’ll learn it together,” Anakin said.

“Really,” Thea asked in shock “you’ll learn it with me?”

“It’s always good to master multiple forms, Thea. Besides, I may be able to teach you a couple of form five moves while we’re at it.” Anakin smirked, “R2 displays basic forms of form 7.” R2 beeps an ok and displays Master Windu. “This is where the fun begins,” Anakin said as he ignites his practice saber, with Thea not far behind with a big smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Thea's fighting style is based on Ben Solo's fighting style


	6. A Puzzle Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka gets more visions that has drastic effects on the future

**_Chapter 6_ **

_“Greed and fear of loss are the roots that lead to the tree of evil”_

**500 Republica- 3:00 pm**

Padmé was sitting on her couch as she watched the young Torguta that she watched grow from a young girl trying to prove herself worthy of being Anakin’s padawan to a formidable young woman meditate on the balcony. After last night’s events, Ahsoka asked if she could stay the night with Padmé, saying how she shouldn’t be left alone in this state of mind, and she was grateful she did. Padmé was still in shock. Her heart was saying it couldn’t be possible, but then her mind would counter that replaying the fight with Rush, and how out of control he was. Bail offered to postponed his trip back to Alderaan to help them find Ani, but she couldn’t do that to Breha, so she forced him to leave. She just hopes that they can find out where ever he is and they can do what they should’ve done in the first place. “How is she?” Padmé looked behind her and saw Obi-wan coming towards her. “She’s been like this since 2 am,” Padmé said taking a sip of her black spire brew coffee.

“You know it’s not good to drink coffee at this time of day,” Obi-wan said with a smile.

“It is when you couldn’t sleep a wink last night,” Padmé replied, returning a smile. Padmé goes to the kitchen gets him a glass of lemonade. “Thank you,” he said as she handed it to him. Padmé just nods and sits back down on the couch, looking back at Ahsoka. 

“How’re you feeling?” Obi-wan asked sitting down beside her.

“I don’t know how to feel,” Padmé said honestly, “The man I love, the man I would sacrifice everything for, could become that,” Padmé said, “What could’ve happened to make him join the Darkside and try to kill Ahsoka? He looks at her as if she’s his little sister.”

“I don't know,” Obi-wan said, “This is tough for all us, but we can’t focus on that now,” he said, “We need to find him, and prevent whatever happens to him.”

Padmé just nods, and they both sit in comfortable silence. The same could not be said about Ahsoka as she digs deeper into the rabbit hole. 

**Ahsoka’s vision**

Ahsoka didn’t know where she was. Everything was foggy. All she could tell was that she was in some type of battle. She saw clones running all around. Their armor colors suggesting that this is the 212th. Obi-wan’s battalion. She could see Obi-wan and Cody talking, but she couldn’t make out what was said. She walked closer to the foggy silhouette of the two men she’s known for years and watched Obi-wan take off. Cody just finished putting his helmet on when he got a call. Ahsoka looked over his shoulder and saw a man she never saw before. But his voice was all too familiar, “Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute order 66.” Ahsoka couldn’t see Cody’s face but she could feel all free will leave his body and saw something on his mind. A chip. Activating. But activating what she wondered. “Yes my lord.” He responded. He then signals for the AT-TE to open fire. But not at the droids, but at Obi-wan, and Ahsoka watched in horror as Obi-wan fell down with the creature in the water below. 

One by one, the force showed her the same thing. The man in the robe, giving the order to different clone commanders, and all of them turning against their generals. She screamed as she watches Master Plo, Secura, Allie, Mundi, and many others fall the same way. 

“Ahsoka! Ahsoka!” Ahsoka opened her eyes and came face to face with Padmé and Obi-wan, who had worried looks on their faces. “Ahsoka what’s wrong,” Obi-wan asked. But Ahsoka didn’t respond, she just threw herself into his arms and held on tight. “Ahsoka, what’s wrong?” he asked again holding onto her. 

“We need,” Ahsoka said trying to take a breath, “We need to get to the Med wing in the Temple.”

“Why?” Padmé asked rubbing her back.

“Please, just trust me. And have Cody and Rex meet us there.”

Padmé and Obi-wan looked at each other and both softly agreed. Obi-wan could feel Ahsoka was still shacking, so he picked her up bridal with Padmé right beside him. They both looked at one another, wondering what could she have seen to scare her this much. 

**Jedi Temple Healing Ward**

“Sir,” Rex and Cody saluted as Padmé, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka approached them. “Did you two find any trace of them?” Obi-wan asked.

“No sir,” Rex said with a sigh, “It’s like the two disappeared off the face of the galaxy.”  
  
“Well, Anakin has never been the one to do things by halves, so we just have to look harder. Or better yet, he or his new padawan may do something that would draw some unwanted attention.”

“If I may ask sir,” Cody asked, “But what are we doing here in the med wing?”

But before Obi-wan could respond, Ahsoka grabs both Rex’s and Cody’s arms and drags them inside. “Master Vokara, Doctor Nemma,” Ahsoka called out. Both women turned towards the group with a look of confusion. “What’s the meaning of this?” Master Vokara asked.

“I need your help,” Ahsoka says motioning for the two clones to take a seat in the hospital beds. “I need you to remove Rex’s and Cody’s inhibitor chips on their minds.”

“WHAT,” Everyone exclaimed.

“Ahsoka,” Obi-wan began, “What are you doing?”

“What we must Obi-wan. Those chips aren't as safe as we thought” Obi-wan was about to argue back but Rex interrupts him. “She may be right,” Rex began interrupting them, “Before, Fives did mention that before he died, sir. I just wrote it off as crazy talk.”

“We can remove the chips," Master Vokara said, "But, we'll only remove it if Commander Cody and Captain Rex are comfortable with it.” 

Rex and Cody looked at one another as if they were speaking their own language with just their eyes. When Rex gives Cody a nod, Cody releases a sigh “Ok,” Cody said, “We’ll do it.” 

“Ok,” Master Vokara said clapping her hands together, “Doctor Nemma go setup the surgery room, while I’ll signal for Nurse Herurs.” Doctor Nemma bows and motions for the two clones to follow her. 

“Is there anything else we can help you with Ahsoka,” Master Vokara asked.

“Only that everything stays between us until those chips are out of their heads, and we have time to analyze them.” 

Master Vokra just bows to the trio and walks away to prepare for the operation. But as they were making their way out they saw Master Yoda walking in with a young Twi’lek woman, “Hope you’ll be happy here I do,” he said, “Have a good day I hope Ms.Herurs.”

“Thank you, Master Yoda,” the woman said as she bowed to him. 

“Ema,” Doctor Nemma called, “I need your help,” Nurse Ema bowed to Master Yoda and left to follow Doctor Nemma when the Grand Master notices them. “Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala, a pleasure it is to see you, yes,” Obi-wan and Padmé bows, and then his eyes land on familiar but surprising face. “Young Tano,” he said in surprise, “A pleasure it is to see you again, yes.”

“It is Master, I just wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Mhmm, trouble there is?”

“Yes, Master Yoda, I’ve-” But Ahsoka stops herself looking at Padmé and Obi-wan for guidance but they just give her to nod, saying it was ok to tell him, “I’ve been having visions again.”

“Hmmm,” Yoda said, “Follow me you all will. To my quarters, we shall go. To discuss this we will.”

Ahsoka, Padmé, and Obi-wan walked behind the Grand Master of Jedi Order towards his quarters. All thinking, ‘What the hell are we gonna do now’

**Yoda’s Quarters**

“Please take a seat,” Yoda said. The three takes a seat on the three spare meditation pads that were side by side, while Yoda takes the one in front of them. “Now Ahsoka when did these visions begin?”

“After I left the order master.”

“Tell me please.”

“Well at first everything was cloudy. Shrouded in a fog, and everything sounded muffled.”

“Interesting,” He began.

“Do you have a theory Master,” Obi-wan asked.

“Yes, but wait it will,” Yoda said, “Please continue.”  
  
“As time went on my vision started to clear, until a couple of days ago, it was as clear as day. And what I saw, it scared me, Master. It scared me down to my core. And today I got another one, and it had the same effect.”

“What was it?”

“I can show you,” Ahsoka said looking from Yoda to Obi-wan, and then to Padmé. Yoda nods and Ahsoka sticks out her hands; And just like before, they were all taken into her vision and saw the same horror too. 

After seeing it for themselves, they couldn’t talk. They just stared at one another. “The end of the Jedi that was,” Yoda mumbled, “Troubling this is.”

“Were those the inhibitor chips,” Padmé asked

“Looks like Fives was right all along,” Obi-wan said, rubbing his beard. 

“That’s why you want those removed,” Padmé said, with Ahsoka’s only response is a nod. 

“Wait for the chips to be removed yes,” Yoda said, “Analyze them we will then present our findings to the council.”

“Yes Master,” Ahsoka said, “But the man, you guys have to notice something familiar about him too right.”

“Yes,” Obi-wan said, “He sounds just like the Chancellor.”

“And looked liked him, just a lot older,” Padmé commented.

“Troubling this is,” Yoda mumbled, “Discuss this when the time is right we shall. However, wait until the secrets of the chips are revealed we will. Until then young Ahsoka, and Master Kenobi, meditate on this we will. Find out the identity of the man we shall try. Stay if you like Senator.”

“Thank you Master Yoda, but I’m afraid I’m needed back at the Senate, I’ve avoided my work for too long,” Padmé said standing up. 

“Please allow me to escort you there Padmé,” Ahsoka said, “If that’s ok Masters?”

Yoda and Obi-wan both noded, and together Ahsoka and Padmé made their way to the Senate building. Not knowing that there would be another clue there. 

**Senate Building- Later 4:38 **

The two women went up through the secret exit again. Ahsoka felt safer that way. The whole car ride there was quiet as they thought over the last 48 hours. “Hey Padmé,” Ahsoka called out as they climbed the long stairs to her office’s secret door.

“Yes, Ahsoka.”

“Why don’t you wear Anakin’s rings.”

“Oh, I am,” Padmé said. She reaches inside her shirt and pulls out a necklace, and there on each side was the engagement ring and wedding ring. “He made me this when we first met,” Padmé said, “It’s a Japor Snippet. It’s meant to give the wearer good fortune. So I guess it’s only right to put the rings onto something I hold dear to my heart.” Padmé began to choke up at the end of her sentence and felt Ahsoka hold one of her hands giving it a squeeze. 

“I’m truly sorry about all this Padmé,” she said as they made it to her office. “You have nothing to be sorry about Ahsoka,” Padmé began, “This is on someone else, and we’re going to bring them down together, understood?”

Ahsoka just gives her a smile and nod, as they made it to Padme’s secret door, that leads right into her office. “Well this is where I’ll leave you Padmé,” Ahsoka said, “But if it’s ok can I stay at your apartment again tonight?”

“Ahsoka,” Padmé began with a soft smile, “You don’t even have to ask that. You’re family, so if you need a place to sleep you’re always welcomed.”

Ahsoka gives Padmé a wide smile, and gives her hug, “See you tonight then,” Ahsoka said. Padmé just gives her a smile and goes through the door. Not expecting to see Rush Clovis laying down on one of her couches. His eyes opened at the sound of a door, and a smile comes across his face, “Padmé,” He said, calling out her name like one of those cheesy Holomovies her and sister used to watch as kids. “Clovis,” She said in the most professional manner possible. 

“How are you?” He asked, rubbing Padmé’s arms. Padmé began to feel uncomfortable and took a small step back. “Fine,” She said, “How’re you?”

“Oh fine. That Jedi barely left a dent,” he laughed.

“Your face says otherwise,” Padmé said back, raising an eyebrow, and crossing her arms across her chest.

“Maybe,” he said taking a step forward making Padmé step back again, feeling her legs hit the front of her desk, “But no beating can stop my feelings for you.”

“Clovis-”

“No,” he said grabbing her arms and pulling her in so they were now against one another, “He won’t be able to interrupt us this time. So I say let’s finish what we started.”

Ahsoka didn’t feel right as she went down the many staircases. Her head started to ache like hell, and she had no idea why. She stops for a moment and lays her head on the cool wall, and takes deep calming breaths. “What now,” She mumbles. But she didn’t have to wait long before the force draws her in another vision.

She was in a bedroom. It looked like she was back in Padmé’s apartment. She looked to the bed and saw Rush Clovis sitting on the bed with a Med droid tending to his wounds, “Damn Anakin, you fucked him up,” she mumbled. She walked closer to the pair so she was now standing side by side. _“Nothing seems to be broken, but, more importantly, someone wants to speak with you,”_ The Med droid said.

 _“What are you talking about,”_ Clovis asked.

 _“I am a servant of Count Dooku,”_ The Med droid said as he takes out a comm unit. Then the picture of Count Dooku is standing inside the room.

 _“Hello Clovis,”_ He said.

 _“What do you want Dooku,"_ Clovis asked. So Ahsoka watched to whole thing play through. Dooku playing the victim and saying how he’ll help Clovis reveal the corruption by giving him the data chip with all the evidence, and a promise to pay their share in the banks. “Why that two-timing bitch,” she mumbled as Clovis takes the data chip. She was taken out of her vision with such force she stumbled a bit. 

Ahsoka’s mind was racing. Trying to piece together everything, but then like a gunshot, Ahsoka felt a rush of emotions that wasn’t her own. There was fear, disgust, and pure anger. When Ahsoka focused more on the emotions, she found the source of them. “Padmé.” 

Padmé was trying to fight him off. He was trying to kiss her again, making her lay down on her desk. “Clovis no,” Padmé said.

“Padmé he’s not here anymore,” Clovis said, his lips close to hers as he talked, “He can’t stop us now.”

Clovis eventually places his lips on hers in a hard kiss, but Padmé had enough at that point. All that training she received during her time as queen kicked in and it didn’t disappoint. Padmé kneed Clovis right in his privates, making the man releases her and move back holding it. Padmé then kicked him right in his chest, pushing him further away from her. But she wasn’t done, Padmé walked up to him as if she was on a mission, and with all her strength she punched the shit out of him. Knocking him out instantly. 

She was so focused on the man on the floor she didn’t hear the secret door open, “Pad-” Ahsoka said but stopped herself when she saw Clovis knocked out on the floor. “Oh,” She said surprised, "Nice job."

"Thanks," Padmé said out of breath.

When Ahsoka looked back up at Padmé and saw that her makeup was smeared as if someone kissed her, and her hair was loose from the golden cage on her head. “Padmé,” Ahsoka began after putting the pieces together.

“I’m ok,” She said, “He didn’t get that far. Just kissed me and pushed me against my desk.”

“That’s still too far for my liking,” Ahsoka said, using the force to lift the man up. “Come on,” Ahsoka said going back to the door. 

“Where’re we going?”

“Back to the Temple. You can bring your work with you and I’ll drop you off at home, but this piece of shit,” Ahsoka said pointing to Clovis’s floating body, “Is going to the Temple.”

“Why?”

“Because I just had another vision Padmé,” Ahsoka said walking closer to her, “He’s apart of this. I don’t know how deep, but he is.”

Padmé looks from Ahsoka to Clovis’s body in shock once again. But it didn’t last long, because a look of pure fury comes across her face. She walked to her desk and grabbed all of her data chips and placed them in her purse. “Let’s go,” Padmé said leading the way, and soon they were off to the Jedi Temple, with a piece of the puzzle.

(Padmé's outfit this Chapter)


	7. Her power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea displays her true power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here and after you finish the chapter you'll understand lol  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HJQxOpiGmQ

**_Chapter 7_ **

_“Belief is not a matter of choice, but of conviction”_

**Banai Home-5:53 Pm**

Anakin and Thea were training hard since noon, only stopping for small water breaks and for lunch here and there. But now they felt like they made enough progress that they had a good grip on some of the basics of the form. Anakin even taught her some moves from form five she can use as a substitute if she couldn’t perform some of the moves in form seven.

“Ok, you two,” Jalycec called out from the house, “Go get cleaned up, we’re going out to dinner tonight.”

“Alright,” Anakin yelled back, “Ok Thea, let’s call it a day and pick up where we left off tomorrow.”

“But Master,” Thea said, “We didn’t try anything out yet.” Anakin paused and looked at her confused, “Thea we’ve been doing this since noon,” He chuckled.

“Yea I know that,” She said, “But we didn’t try it on each other.”

“Oh,” Anakin said with a smirk, “You wanna go a round.”

“Oh come on Master,” She said with a smirk of her own, “When your Master’s nickname is ‘The Hero Without Fear’ I would think you would wanna go a couple of rounds to see where you are on the skill chart.” 

Anakin looks at his smirking Padawan and he couldn’t help but see a bit of him and Ahsoka in her. He shook his head, and looked back to the group standing outside looking at them, “Give us a couple of minutes,” Anakin said, “Thea wants to know why they call me ‘The Hero Without Fear.’” 

Everyone at the house looked at each other excited, all day they were memorized with the way the practice with the practice sabers, but seeing an actual lightsaber battle seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity. “Now Thea, this is only practice,” Anakin stressed, “So don’t get frustrated and quit, ok?”

“Yes master,” Thea said, igniting her green practice saber, with Anakin following suit with his blue one. “Hey R2,” Anakin began, “Why don’t you play one of my favorite songs bud.” R2 then selects a song off his audiobulb, getting both Anakin and Thea in their fighting mindset. The group looked on in excitement, as the two Jedi circled each other, the song doing nothing but hyping it up. Thea and Anakin were waiting for one of them to attack, and knowing the rash nature of a padawan, Anakin just waited; And he didn’t have to wait long, because Thea went in first, trying to hit him from the side first since she couldn’t make it to his head. Anakin easily blocked them both, and force pushed her back, making some sand fly into her eyes. “That’s cheating,” she said trying to blink the sand out of her eyes. “There’s no such thing as cheating in a battle Thea,” Anakin said, taking a step back, “It’s do or die, Thea. Simple as that.”

Thea then goes for a jump attack, that Anakin dodges, then Thea swipes at his legs, that Anakin just missed.“Impressive,” Anakin said.

“Well I do aim to impress,” She said. But that one moment allowed for Anakin to go in for the ‘kill’ because then he used a large amount of strength against her, aiming for her left and right side until eventually landing a hit on her right leg. Thea lets out a groan as she felt the slight sting. “Don’t ever get distracted in a battle,” He said walking around her, “It could mean your life or someone else's.” 

Thea felt her anger rising again. She grits her teeth and goes in for a surprising kick, that lands right in his chest making him take a couple of steps back. 

“Should we stop them," Amee asked, noticing the teenager’s anger.

“I’m not getting in that,” Wald said shaking his head.

“They’ll be fine,” Kitster said, "I hope."

Anakin began to feel the anger in his padawan rising. He wanted to stop right then and there but thought about the many times he and Obi-wan trained and how every time Obi-wan wanted to stop because of his anger, just made him even angrier. So they continued going back and forth, Thea throwing punches and kicks as she gets more and more into it. But Anakin just allowed it. Then, Anakin managed to get her off balance twisting her lightsaber out of her hands with his, and force pushing her away one more time, making the young girl land on all fours. Thea felt something rising in her again, just like all the other times she lost control, and when she looked up to see her Master coming at her one more time to get her to yield, she lets out a scream of frustration that knocked him off his feet and launched him away from her. 

Anakin hits the ground hard, with a groan. His ears felt like they were ringing. 'Blast,' he thought, 'That hurt.'

Thea and the others ran towards Anakin, kneeling down next to him as he sat up. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Thea repeated. “Ani, are you ok?” Amee asked, helping him up. Thea makes a move to help him too, but Amee gives her a dirty look, “you’ve done enough.” Thea looks down in shame and was about to stand back up and walk to the guest house when a hand on her wrist stops her. “Thea,” Anakin groaned, “It’s ok.”

“No it’s not,” She cried out, tears falling, “I hurt you. I lost control again,” Thea rambled. 

“Hey look at me,” Anakin said putting his hand under her chin, “I know you. You didn’t mean to do that to me. You need to stop being so hard on yourself Thea.”

“But-”

“A wise Jedi once told me, ‘Nothing happens by accident’, the force gave you this power for something Thea. You just need to learn how to tame it, and know when to let it out.” Anakin said, wiping the young girl’s tears away. “You think so?” She asked, trying to smile through her tears. 

“I know so, Thea. You’ll be a great Jedi someday.” Thea just launched herself into his arms and hugs him tight, “Thank you, Master.” 

“No problem kiddo.” 

Everyone looked at one another, thinking what the hell just happened. “Ok,” Kister said, clapping his hands together, “I’m hungry and I’m sure our Jedi here are too after an impressive display, so let’s get these two cleaned up and ready to go.”

The gang gets up from the sandy ground and little Shmi that was in her mother’s arms reached out to Thea. “T, T,” She called out leaning out of her arms. Thea looked to Jalycec then back to little Shmi, “Oh I can’t-”

“Honey, just like Anakin, you can, and you will.” Jalycec then hands her over to Thea. Amee just gives Jalycec a crazy look. ‘Is she fucking crazy?’ she thought, and Jalycec just gave her a look right back. Thea sat the one-year-old on her lap so they were looking directly at each other. “Hey there Shmi,” Thea said with a smile. Shmi just smiles back at her, then gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for that,” Thea mumbled, wiping it off with her other hand, with the only response a gurgled laugh. Thea looked back up at Anakin, and he stared back down with a smile of his own, patting her the back. 

**Mos Espa Cantina-Later 7:19 pm**

“Now Thea, please don’t start any fights,” Anakin teased as the group went into Jalycec’s parent-owned restaurant in Mos Espa donning their Jedi robes once again. “I’ll try not to Master. But no promises,” Thea said, teasing him right back. 

The Cantina was in full swing, everyone inside drinking to their heart’s content, with the band jamming out. “Jalyece!” They heard a voice call out. Anakin then saw two familiar faces come from around the cantina’s bar. “Hey mom, hey dad,” Jalyece said as she brought them into a hug. “Oh there’s my grandbaby,” her mother said lifting Shmi out of Kit’s arms. The two parents greeted them until their eyes landed on him and Thea. “Is that little Ani,” Jalyece’s mom asked trying to see his face under the hood. Anakin just brought his hood down and smiled, “Hey Mrs.Evetre.” She just covered her eyes in shock, and then brought Anakin in a tight hug. “Oh, Ani,” She laughed, standing up on her tippy toes so she can wrap her arms around his neck. “Oh my look how big you’ve gotten. I haven’t seen you since you were 12,” She said as she took a step back but taking his hands. “And you’ve only got more beautiful,” Anakin said giving her one of his most dazzling smiles. 

“I can see that charm of yours is still there,” She laughed. 

“And who is this lovely lady,” Jalyece’s father asked pointing to Thea. 

“Mr and Mrs.Evette may I introduce you to my padawan Thea Mohz.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Thea said, sticking her hand out, but the older woman takes her by surprise by bringing her in a hug, “Oh dear we don’t do handshakes here.” 

“Ok then,” Thea said, chuckling as Jalyece’s father brings her into a hug after his wife. “Now let’s get you guys a table,” Mr.Evetre said, leading them further into Cantina. While they were walking, Anakin felt many eyes on them, with their thoughts unguarded. Some being bounty hunters, wondering if they can take him on, and the others being slavers wondering if they can take the young padawan next him. “Are you ok Master,” Thea asked him, seeing his fist balled up. 

“Yeah, I’m fine kiddo,” Anakin said. But his tone didn’t match his words. 

They made it to a large table that could sit them all, “Now I know what all of you guys want,” Mrs.Evetre began as they all took their seats with Amee making an effort to sit next to Anakin, “But what would our two Jedis want is the question?”

“Can you order for me Master,” Thea asked, “I’ve never been here so I don’t exactly know what food I would want.”

“Ok,” Anakin began, “Thea would take a sprite, and I’ll have the Jawa beer.”

“Ok,” Mr.Evetre said taking everything down, “What do you want to eat?”

“Uh, we’ll both have the Jerked bantha meat.”

“Ok,” Mrs.Evetre said, “We’ll have your food out in a moment you guys.”

The group just nods and all looked at one another and began talking like it was old times, but adding some embarrassing stories about Anakin here and there. “Here are your drinks,” a waiter said, “your food will be out in a moment.” They all gave her their thanks and continued with their embarrassing stories until a single question changed the whole atmosphere. “Hey Ani,” Beru said, “How’s the woman you brought with you last time?”

Thea’s eyes looked right to her Master’s as his eyes show a bit of sadness, and his smile falls a bit. “I’m sorry,” Beru said noticing it too.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Anakin said, “Padmé’s fine.”

“Who’s Padmé,” Amee asked with clear jealousy in her voice.

“Padmé Amidala is the Senator from Naboo,” Anakin said taking a sip of his drink, “and my wife.”

The whole group looked at him in shock, the only one still moving is little Shmi in her mother’s arm. “Your what?” Wald asked from across the table.

“My wife,” Anakin said, “Or ex-wife,” he then mumbled.

“Oh Ani, what happened?” Amee asked putting her hand on top of his, pretending to be upset. But Thea knew otherwise, feeling the woman’s excitement at the news. ‘This woman doesn't quit,’ Thea thought, taking a sip of her drink. “It was my fault,” Anakin said squeezing her hand and moving it, “But if it’s ok with you guys I would prefer if we don’t talk about. It’s still kind of a sore spot right now.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Kit asked, “To take a break?” Anakin just nods his head. “We’re all here for Ani,” Jalyece said putting her hand on his with everyone else joining suit, “Every step of the way.” 

“Thanks, guys,” Anakin said giving them a small smile. Mr.Evetre and two other waiters came to their table giving them their food, when Mrs.Evetre came by, “Rel,” She called her husband.

“Yes Hela,” he responded back turning his attention to her. 

“That girl is late again,” she said clearly angry. 

“What’s wrong Mrs.Evetre,” Anakin asked.

“Well our first band is on their break, but our other group's lead singer is not here yet, so we may have to cut their break sooner than usual. For the 10th time in the last two weeks.”

“I can do it,” Thea said without thinking. 

Everyone at the table turned their attention to the 14-year-old girl as she sank down in her chair, “You can sing,” Jalyece asked.

“Yeah,” Thea said.

“Can you sing this song,” Mrs.Evetre asked showing the song her lead singer and the background singers have been singing. “Oh yeah,” Thea said smiling, “There was this cantina nearby where I grew up and they used to sing this song all the time.”

“Great,” Mr.Evetre said clapping his hands, “Come on my dear. Your stage awaits.” 

Thea stands up from her chair, taking off her Jedi robe, and lightsaber, giving them to her Master. “You got this Thea,” Anakin said taking the items out of her hands. 

Thea just gives them all a smile and follows the old couple to the front of the cantina. 

“Hello ladies,” Mr.Evetre said approaching the background singers.

“Let me guess,” the white human female said, “Brit is MIA again?”

“When isn’t she?” The tan human female said, looking at her nails. 

“Let’s focus ladies,” Mrs.Evetre said. “This is Thea Mohz,” she said motioning for Thea to take a step forward, “She’ll be singing with two today.”

“Seriously,” The white human asked.

“Yes, Allera seriously.”

“Does she even know the song?” The tan woman asked.

“I’m right here you know,” Thea said her own annoyance rising, “You can ask me.”

“Well do you, little girl,” The tan woman asked leaning down to Thea’s level.

“Yes I do,” Thea said not backing down, "What's your name?"

"It's Reia," She answered with a smirk.

“Beautiful,” Mrs.Evetre said, “Now get ready ladies.” The couple walked away from the group, telling other workers to get the lights ready.

“You think she can do this,” Amee asked. 

“I know she can,” Anakin said, “I heard her singing before.”

“Well I’m just going to say this,” Kit began, “We all know that she can that note.” 

“Yeah, speaking about her voice what was that Anakin,” Owen asked.

“Honestly, I have no idea. I have to do some research on it. But whatever it is it’s powerful,” Anakin said. But the sound of a microphone in the front catches the table’s attention. The lights in the Cantina began to dim, while the lights on stage began to increase until they all saw Thea standing front and center with two other women to her sides. “Here we go,” Cliegg said taking a sip of his drink.

Thea looks from Allera to the Reia woman who she now knows as Reia, giving them the signal that she was ready to go. Thea takes a deep breath and closes her eyes when the first lyrics come out of her mouth.

**_This is a man's world_ **

**_This is a man's world_ **

**_But it wouldn't be nothing_ **

**_Nothing without a woman or a girl_ **

Thea then opes her eyes back up and looks at everyone, as if she can see through their soul.

**_You see man made the cars_ **

**_To take us over the road_ **

**_Man made the train_ **

**_To carry the heavy load_ **

**_Man made electrics light_ **

**_To take us out of the dark_ **

**_Man made a boat for the water_ **

**_Like, like Noah made the ark_ **

“Damn that girl can sing,” Wald mutters, but then was shushed by Jalyece.

_**This is a man's world** _

**_It wouldn't be nothing_ **

**_Without a woman or a girl_ **

**_Ooh_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_He's lost_ **

**_Ooh_ **

**_Man thinks about little girls and baby boys (Ooh)_ **

**_Man makes them happy 'cause man makes them toys_ **

**_And after man makes everything that, everything he can_ **

**_Even though man makes money to buy from other men_ **

Both Allera and Reia looked at one another smiling, thinking the same thing, ‘This girl can sing her ass off,’

**_This is a man's world_ **

**_It wouldn't be nothing_ **

**_This is a man's world (That's why)_ **

**_But it wouldn't be nothing (Nothing)_ **

**_This is a man's world (That's why)_ **

**_Wouldn't be nothing_ **

With that note alone, Thea’s voice hits an all-time high, breaking some glasses near her, startling the people.

**_Without a woman or a girl_ **

The whole Cantina was silent for a moment. Until it burst with energy. Everyone standing up and cheering her on. Thea just smiled on as she looked to the back of the restaurant and saw her Master and his family minus Amee standing up also giving her the biggest smile. Reia and Allera gave Thea a pat on the back and giving her kind words.

Thea makes her way back to her table where her master was waiting for her. “You did great Thea,” Anakin said.

“Thank you, Master,” Thea said bowing slightly. 

“That note,” Kit said doing a chef kiss after it. 

“But you did break a couple of glasses,” Amee said pointing to the waiters sweeping up some of the broken glasses in the front. 

Thea was about to apologize but two voices behind her cuts her off, “It was worth it though,” Mrs.Evetre said, giving Thea a hug.

“You did amazing sweety,” Mr.Evetre said.

“Just here to help.” 

“Now I think we took you away from your food long enough deary, so why don’t you finish your meal, and we’ll give you all desert,” Mrs.Evetre said.

“Sounds great,” Anakin said, and needless to say it was a great night for them. All laughing and have a great time together. But none of them knew the trouble that would be coming tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Anakin played was Seven Nation Army  
> Thea was singing This is a man's world(with Black Canary) *hint hint*


	8. Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin discovers something that can help him understand Thea's power and Padmé comes across a surprise

**_Chapter 8_ **

_“Truth enlightens the mind, but won’t always bring happiness to your heart”_

**Mos Espa- 3:30 Am**

“Blast, I’m getting a headache,” Anakin mumbled as he sat in the living room of his and Thea’s guest house. Since they’ve gotten to their guest house, Anakin decided it was time to figure out what exactly Thea’s power was. But so far nothing.

“It’s like it doesn’t even exist,” he mumbled. 

But then a lightbulb went off in his head. “What if her thing wasn’t normally a Jedi power,” He thought, “R2, pull up the forbidden texts.” R2 gives him a beep, and began to put up all the texts that Anakin managed to sneak inside his droid. “Can you find anything that mentions scream or yell, bud? I’m gonna go get a cup of coffee.” Anakin stood up from his chair and walked to the kitchen, and started the coffee machine. Anakin releases a long sigh and walks to Thea’s room to check on her. 

As quietly as he could he walked to the back of the house and peeked inside her room, and saw her drooling with her head hanging off one side, and her legs hanging off the other. So, as quietly as he could he moved towards her bed and moved her body so her head sat comfortably on the pillows and covered her up with the covers. He sat down next to her and moved her curly hair out of her face when he notices something under her pillow. 

As softly as he could he removed it, and his heart began to break. Right underneath lied a picture oh her, when she couldn’t have been any older than 3 and who he assumed was her mother. Anakin laid the photo down next to her and softly touched her cheek, “I’m sorry Thea.” 

Anakin slowly got up from the bed but woke little BB-8 from his rest mode. “Shhh,” Anakin told him. BB-8 just powered back down without a single beep. 

Anakin walked backed into the kitchen when R2 came to in with excited beeps, “You found something R2?” R2 gives him a yes. “Alright pull it up, I’ll be right there in a second.” R2 goes back into the living room, as Anakin pours his cup of coffee, and taking a sip, squinting his eyes at the bitter taste. 

“What’d you find bud,” Anakin asked, sitting back down on the couch taking another sip from his coffee cup. R2 then displays what he found, “Force scream,” Anakin mumbled, “An involuntary force exertion manifested by those whose alignment was with the dark side of the force. It can be a scream of strong frustration, rage, or grief, emitted through the Force.” Anakin leans back onto the couch, crossing his arms. “Yeah that very much could be it,” he mumbled, “But here it says it affects the entire area. Thea’s only affected wherever she was facing. And I was able to see it.”

R2 then releases a series of beeps. “I don't know what it could mean buddy. I guess the only way to find it out is to have her do it again,” Anakin sighed

R2 beeps a yes. “Force, I sound like Obi-wan,” Anakin groaned, “But if she's gonna be a Jedi, she needs to learn how to control it,” Anakin said as he gets up from the couch, stretching his arms, “Let’s go get some rest buddy. For what we’re doing today, we’ll need as much sleep as we can get.” So Anakin and R2 went to their room and fell asleep, but for Anakin, it wasn’t peaceful. Not in the slightest. 

**Jedi Temple- Later 12:00 PM**

Obi-wan called them about an hour ago saying they finally decrypted the inhibitor chips, and are ready to be analyzed. So here they are, dodging Jedi Knights, and Masters alike trying to get their way to the Healing wing. 

When they reached the healing wards they saw both Obi-wan and Yoda waiting for them. “Masters” They both bowed.

“Senator Amidala, young Ahsoka,” Yoda began waddling towards them, “Pleasure seeing you two again it is.”

“Likewise Master Yoda,” Padmé said, with Ahsoka only giving them a smile. 

“Shall we,” Obi-wan said.

The four walks inside, and are immediately greeted by Doctor Nemma, Nurse Ema, and Master Vokra. “Welcome Masters, Senator,” Master Vokra said as they all bowed. 

“How’s Rex and Cody,” Ahsoka asked.

“Perfectly fine,” Nurse Ema said, “They had to stay in the Bacta Tank all of last night but, there’re good as new.”

“That’s good to hear,” Obi-wan said, “We’ll need our two best men, up and moving soon.”

“And the chips,” Padmé asked.

“Follow me,” Master Vokra said. The Jedi healer them deeper into the healing room until they made it to the very end, where Master Vokra’s office resided. “I’ve been with these things all night,” She said as they all entered the office, "It was hard to crack myself but I managed."

“You decrypted it yourself,” Obi-wan asked.

“Yes I did master,” She said, “I didn’t want to take any risks of someone else discovering it. And it was a good thing I didn’t.” 

Master Vokra began to type away on her holo computer. “After removing Cody’s and Rex’s chips, I noticed that Rex’s was damaged. Properly from all of his head injuries, he sustained from battle. But Cody’s was fully operational.”

“What was on the chip,” Padmé asked again.

“Orders,” Master Vokra said now displaying the chips orders in the room so everyone could see it. “Kill orders.”

Every single one of them was. Ranging from high council members to senators. “Stop,” Ahsoka said. She walked up to the projector and point to one. “That’s it. That’s the order, Order 66.” 

“Mmmmmm,” Yoda said, “Troubling this is.”

“I’m sure if Cody and Rex had these then the other clones must too,” Padmé said.

“Can you disable them from here,” Obi-wan asked.

“I’m afraid not Master Kenobi,” Master Vokra said, “The only way to stop it is to go to the source.”

“Kamino,” They all said. 

“But the people of Kamino are our allies,” Padmé said, “They wouldn’t knowingly do something like this unless-”

“They were made to,” Ahsoka said. “I’m gonna meditate on this,” Ahsoka said walking to the door, “I need to figure this out. I can’t just stand here without the answer while the man responsible for this has his hands on the kill button.”

“Careful you must be Young Ahsoka,” Yoda began, “Go too far you may alert whoever it is.”

Ahsoka just nods, “I know Master Yoda. But if I have to go down that rabbit hole to save everyone, then I’ll travel as far down as I can.” They all watched the young woman exit the room, and then looked to one another, “Just like Anakin,” Obi-wan said.

“The people of Kamino won’t just do this,” Padmé said looking back at the holoprojector, “Someone tricked them. But the question is, who?” 

“Arrange a meeting with the council I must, tomorrow morning it will be. Figure out our next move, we will.” 

“I couldn’t agree more Master,” Obi-wan said.

Master Vokra then disables the Holoprojector, following the two Masters and Senator out. 

“How’s Clovis,” Padmé asked as they walked to the Temple’s entrance. 

“Tiresome,” Obi-wan said, “He actually demands that you see him immediately.”

“After what he did, not on his terms,” Padmé said, her voice filled with venom.

“Understandable your anger is,” Yoda said, “But keep him forever we can not.” 

“Well, we can’t let him out. He’s apart of something whether he knows it or not.”

“Hmmmmm, discuss this at a later date, we shall. Decided his fate there we will.”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Obi-wan and Padmé said.

“Now if you will both excuse me,” Yoda said looking up at the two humans with a smile, “A class with the younglings I have.”

“I'll see you later Master,” Obi-wan said bowing.

“Tell the little ones I said hi,” Padmé said also bowing. 

The Grandmaster just smiles and begins his walk to the classroom, as Obi-wan leads Padmé to her speeder. “Any news about Anakin, or this Thea?”

“I’m afraid not,” Obi-wan responds with, “It’s like the two just disappeared from the galaxy.”

Padmé felt the rushing guilt coming up again, but Obi-wan sensed it coming. “Padmé you can’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I know, but I can’t help it Obi-wan. When we both made our vows, we swore to each other that no matter what we’ll always be there for each other, even if we were a galaxy away. But I feel like I failed.”

“Padmé,” Obi-wan said stopping her at the speeder, “You wanna know what I think? I think you need to go out before you go back to work. Just take a walk in the streets of Coruscant for a bit. Clear your mind.”

At first, Padmé was going to refuse, but the more she thought about it the more it sounded like a great idea. “Ok,” she said nodding, “Thank you Obi-wan.”

“No trouble, just be safe please.”

Padmé just gave him a smile and climbed inside. “Are we going to the Senate Dome, Mistress?” Typho asked.

“No, head to the lower levels.”

**Lower levels-Later 12:45 PM**

Padmé was walking around with one of Anakin’s robes in the lower levels on Coruscant. Was it too long for her? Yes, but it’s so damn comfortable and it smelled just like him and it helped hiding her identity.

Padmé walked around watching the people going about their very lives, seeing some clones here and there. But the most saddening thing to see where the happy couples walking around. She envied them with her entire being. How she wishes she could’ve shared something like that with Ani. Without relizing it she was back into a familiar alleyway. The alleyway she and Ani met before he became a Jedi Knight. She remembers how he held her and told her that he loved her. “Force I wish we can go back to that,” She mumbled, putting her hand on the wall. But a sound further down the way pulls her out of her thoughts. 

“Hello,” She called out getting her blaster out. She slowly walked down her blaster pointed slightly down. “Who’s there?” She heard something again this time a lot closer. But it sounded odd. It sounded like a whine. Padmé bent down in front of a bunch of boxes and slowly moved them out of the way and saw something she never thought she would ever see in her lifetime. 

Right before her very eyes were two Loth-wolves. One is all white, while the other was all black. But Padmé noticed something was very wrong with the white one. But when she leaned in closer, the black one jump in front of her giving her it’s best growl.

“Hey there little,” she stopped looking to see what gender it is, “guy. I’m not gonna hurt you,” she said putting her hood down. She reached her hand out waiting for the wolf to sniff her. 

It eventually stopped and walked closer to her, sniffing her outstretched hand. Padmé waited, holding in her breath wanting to see if this rare and endangered animal will give her it’s trust, and he gave her his answer when he licked her hand and laid his head against it. “Oh aren’t you just a handsome one,” Padmé said rubbing his head. But the sound of a whine brings her attention to the other one. Padmé crawls closer to it and noticed that it was a little girl. “Oh you poor baby,” Padmé mumbled seeing dried blood on her leg as if someone or something hit her. “It doesn’t look broken, but I’m not sure.” 

She just looked at her, and Padmé’s heart could’ve broken right there. Her eyes were filled with nothing but pain, and sadness. Padmé knew what she had to do. She reached down and grabbed her comm unit. “Typho, lock on to my location.”

“Are you in trouble Mistress?”

“No, I just need your help with something.”

“I’ll be there in a moment Mistress.”

Padmé laid down and slowly began to move the girl as softly as she could without causing it too much pain. “It’s fine now little ones,” she said as she pats the boy, who was now sitting next to her, rubbing his head against her leg, “Your safe now.”

**Coruscant Animal Hospital 1:10 PM**

“How did you find them, Senator?” the old Nautolan veterinarian asked. After Typho and Padmé moved to two pups from that alleyway, Padmé instructed them to be taken to the best vet on Coruscant. “Blind luck,” Padmé said with a slight chuckle at the end, watching the two wolves on the small table. “Some luck,” she said, “These are some rare creatures. I’m sure whoever brought them here on this planet did not have any good intentions,” she said wagging her finger in Padmé’s direction, “Poor babies. I’m shocked they managed to live at all. Most wolves can’t survive without their pack until they’re at least one-years-old. These pups are only 16 weeks old.”

“Will they be ok?” Padmé asked rubbing the female pup’s head.

“The male is fine, just a bit underweight for him, but that can be easily fixed with a good diet. But the female, on the other hand, is underweight and has a sprained ankle. So I’m going have to put a cast on her to help it heal.”

“Thank you again for this Doctor Sen.”

“It’s been an honor Senator,” she said as she gave her a big smile. 

Padmé watched as she went to work on the wolf giving her some type of medicine to deal with the pain, and eventually putting a cast on it. “Now the way to ensure that her leg heals perfectly is if she stays off of it as much as she can. So no running or jumping. She can walk for a bit but remember those two things no running or jumping. At night it could help if you put on a heating pad or ice pack for the pain. Either or is fine.” 

“Ok no running or jumping, and a heating pad or ice pack at night,” Padmé repeated.

“Yes. But I must ask, what are you going to do with them after this little one is all healed.”

Padmé looked back at the two wolves as they looked at her as if they could understand what was being said, and Padmé doesn’t know if she was acting crazy but she felt something. Like a connection with them. “I would love to reunite them with their kind, but I feel like I have a connection with them if that makes any sense.”

“Oh my dear,” Doctor Sen began, “You have no idea.”

Doctor Sen pulls up a chair and sits directly in front of Padmé, “When I was younger my papa used to idolize the Jedi. Read anything that even mentioned them, and according to legend, these creatures, Loth-wolves have an extreme connection with the force than any other animal and were once considered sacred to the Jedi, so when they feel something isn’t right or someone has terrible intentions they will very much let everyone know. So my dear, if you feel a connection to them, then it must be for a purpose. And you never question the will of the force.”

“So your saying I should keep them?”

“My dear I can’t tell you what to do. You are the only one who could do that.” 

Padmé just looked from Doctor Sen to the two wolves still staring at her. She didn’t know before but she knows now, that she would never let something happen to them ever again. “I’ll keep them,” she said still looking at them.

“Perfect,” Doctor Sen said standing up from her chair, “now these two angels are going to need a name, my dear. So what will be there names?”

**Senate Building 1:45 PM**

Padmé and Typho slowly laid her two new pets, her little girl Sura, and her little boy Hiro in the pet bed underneath her desk, as they slept. “Are you sure this is a good idea mistress?” Typho whispered, “Bring pets to the senate is one thing, but wolves?”

“They’re fine,” Padmé said, “They’re only pups, they won’t hurt anybody unless they are provoked. Besides I need to watch Sura and make sure she’s not in any pain.”

“Whatever you say m’lady,” Typho said. 

The sound of the door opening draws the attention of both people inside the room, “Mistress Padmé,” 3po said, “May I present Senator Organa.”

“Bail,” Padmé called out rising from her desk as carefully as she could. 

“Padmé,” Bail said coming closer to her, giving her a friendly hug. 

“I’ll be off then m’lady,” Typho said bowing to both Senators, then leaving the room. 

“How were Alderaan and Breha,” Padmé asked gesturing for Bail to take a seat in front of her desk, while she slowly sat down in her chair.

“Oh fine, Breha is fine. The surrogate is getting ready to pop soon.”

Padmé just smiles at Bail as he goes on on the baby preparations he and Breha discussed. Padmé felt so bad for the couple who only wanted a baby girl but the risk of Breha dying was too great. But when one of their family members offered to become a surrogate for them they were the happiest couple in the entire galaxy, and now almost nine months later, their dream was about to come true. “Do you guys know what your gonna name her?”

“We’re thinking about Ava or Mendra.” 

“Well if you want my opinion, either one works because they are too cute.”

“Thank you Padmé,” Bail smiled. But then his smile turns into a somber look, “Any news on Anakin or his padawan?” Padmé just sighs and shakes her head. “Nothing,” she sighs. Bail leans forward and lays a hand on hers. “We’ll find him Padmé.”

“I know. But Bail there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What?”

But Before she could answer, Chancellor Palpatine, Vice Mas Amedda, and senior administrative aide Sly Moore come through the door. “Chancellor,” They both said standing up from their chairs as fast as they could. “Hello my friends,” Palpatine said smiling at both of them. Padmé felt movement at her feet and saw Hiro was up now looking right at her. She gave him a small smile and saw him sniffing the air. “My dear, are you alright,” Padmé looks up and sees four pair of eyes looking at her strangely. “Oh sorry Chancellor, I’m just-”

But before she could finish, Hiro decided to present himself by releasing a strong growl and walking from underneath her desk. Bali, Palpatine, Amedda, and Moore all took a step back as Palpatine’s red guards’ steps in front of them in a defensive position. “Hey, hey it’s ok,” Padmé whispered as she bent picking the wolf up, bouncing it up and down as a baby.

“Padmé what is that," Bail asked walking closer to her. 

“This is my new friend Hiro. He’s a Loth-wolf.”

“A what?” Palpatine asked.

“A Loth-wolf. I was walking around the lower levels to clear my mind when I heard a whine, and I found him and another pup who was hurt.”

“There’s another one?” Amedda asked.

“Yes, but she’s sleeping right now because of the medication she had to take.”

“Senator, this is very inappropriate behavior,” Sly Moore said.

“Ma’am if I may say,” Bail began coming to Padmé’s defense, “It’s not unusual to bring animals here.”

“Yes, but not wolves especially those types. Look at it, it’s coming at her knee. How old are they?” Amedda asked.

“They're both 16 weeks old,” Padmé said. Bail walked closer to her, and Hiro and stuck his hand out for the wolf to sniff him too. Eventually, Hiro began to lick Bail’s hands in approval, but when Palpatine, Amedda, and Moore took a step closer from behind the guards Hiro began to growl again, even more, menacing than before. “Senator Amidala,” Mas Amedda said his voice getting louder, “These beasts cannot stay here.”

“But I can’t be away from them,” Padmé said, “They don’t really trust anyone but me.”

“Well then it would appear that you have to work at home my dear,” Palpatine said, “And have someone else take care of them while you work here, we don’t need any accidents.” 

Palpatine, Amedda, and Moore along with the guards left her office. When the door closed behind them, Hiro eventually stopped growling and looked back up at Padmé wh just silently placed him back down on the floor. “That was something,” Bail said, his eyes following Hiro. 

“Yup,” Padmé mumbled reaching for her comm unit, “Typho I need you to bring the speeder around.”

“Yes, m’lady.”

Padmé began to pack her stuff up as Bail comes around her desk to see Hiro cuddling up to Sura. “The white one,” Bail began, “What it’s name?”

“Her name is Sura, and if today’s events tell me anything is that she may be a lot less troublesome, then this little man here,” Padmé said picking Hiro up, giving him a kiss on the head. “Well, you know that old saying,” Bail said rubbing Sura’s head as she slept, “Animals and kids are great judges of character.”

That made Padmé stop and think about what Doctor Sen said about them. Their connection with the force is so great they can sense anything or anyone around them. What if Hiro sensed something that she couldn’t. Something that made Palpatine, Amedda, and Moore a risk or even worse a threat. ‘That’s preposterous,’ she thought walking to her speeder with Bail, helping her with the two wolves. But before she got in she had a feeling to look back and look towards where Palpatine’s office is feeling like someone was watching her from there, ‘Or is it?’


	9. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Thea tries to learn the extent of her power before an unexpected visitor arrives

**_Chapter 9_ **

_“_ _Believe in yourself or no one else will”_

**Banai Home** **-Meanwhile 1:45 PM**

“Are you ok Ani?” Kit asked him, as he walked into his barn with a tray of food for the hard-working Jedi. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be,” Anakin asked working on a little something for Thea’s training today, with R2 as his assistant. “Thanks again for letting me use these droids Kit.”

“No problem Ani,” Kit said putting the food down on a table nearby. “But are you sure your ok?”

“Where did these questions come from,” Anakin asked looking at his old friend with a small smile.

“Well it's just, Thea asked me to check up on you. She said she heard you screaming in your sleep last night.”

Anakin stopped working then and leaned against the workbench he was working on. 

Out of all the dreams Anakin has had, this one scared him the most. Everywhere he turned, he saw everyone he ever loved dying. He had to watch Thea, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Padmé die over and over again. All in different ways, while they all called out his name for help. Begging him to make it stop. But every time he reached out, his hands went right through them. He remembers covering his ears trying to block out the sound of their pain, but it wasn’t enough so he screamed. Until the sound of his own scream woke him up. 

He hoped that Thea didn’t hear it, but so much for hoping. “I’m fine,” Anakin said moving away from Kit, and towards his lunch, “It was just a nightmare.”

“Do you have them often?” 

“What is this, 20 questions,” Anakin asked with sarcasm filling his voice, as he takes a sip of his Meiloorun Juice.

“Anakin,” Kit said his voice getting stern, “Answer the damn question.” 

Anakin just sighs and puts down his glass and stares Kit in the eyes, “They happen from time to time. This is the first time in three years I’ve had a nightmare like this.”

“Anakin-”

“Kit please,” Anakin said putting a hand up stopping him, “I’m fine. It was just a nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Before Kitster could ask anything else, Thea and BB-8 come running inside. “Hey Master, I’m done eating.”

“I’ll be right there Thea,” Anakin said looking at her with a small smile. 

“Come on BB-8,” Thea said leading her droid out. Anakin looks back to Kitser, and puts a hand on his shoulder, “Kit, I’m fine. Please just trust me.” 

Kit just stared at the man he considered his best friend since childhood and released a sigh. “Fine,” he said. Anakin pulls him into a quick hug and grabs his things and walks out of the barn. Kit follows him out but then looks up at the clear blue sky, “Please let him be ok,” he whispered hoping that Shmi Skywalker was listening.

“Alright Master what’s on the agenda today,” Thea asked jumping up and down getting the blood pumping, “Lightsaber duel again, more study of form seven techniques?”

“All in due time my young Padawan,” Anakin said, “Today we’re going to focus on something a little different.”

“Does it have something to do with what happened yesterday?”

“I’m not gonna lie to you it has everything to do with yesterday, but not in the way you think.” Anakin looks back at R2, giving him a nod. “Now, when you first displayed this ability how did everyone react to it?”

“Just like I told you,” Thea said, “They made me an outsider."

“Hmmm,” Anakin hummed, “Now I did some research, and I believe I discovered an ability that’s similar to yours.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Anakin said, R2 then displays some of the information they gather last night, “Now Thea I need to ask you a serious question. When you first showed signs of these powers what was done? How did the masters deal with it?”

“Well,” Thea said looking down as she kicked the sand around, “They acted like I had the blue shadow virus or something and told me I’m forbidden to ever do something even remotely similar to that.”

“That’s the problem right there,” Anakin said pointing at her, “With a power like that it can’t be contained, or suppressed. Because the longer you keep it under, the more damaging it could be when it eventually comes out.”

“So what will you have me do?”

“Train,” Anakin said, “This power is apart of you Thea, and the more you suppress it the more violent in nature it’ll become. So I want you to try to use it and learn how to control it.”

Anakin then looks at R2 and gives him a nod. R2 then activates one of the small droids Anakin was working on, making it fly into the air in front of her. “I want you to blow that piece of junk out of the sky.”

“Seriously,” Thea asked shockingly but also getting a little excited to finally let loose. 

“Yes,” Anakin said backing up, “Now don’t hold back.”

Thea looks from him to the flying droid. She begins to jump up and down for a little bit again, getting in the right headspace. 

Back at the house, Kitster, Jalyece, Wald, Amee, Beru, and Owen all walked out to watch the training session just like yesterday. “Is your father going to be ok by himself?” Kit asked as he took a seat next to his wife. “Oh yeah,” Owen said sitting down with Beru on his lap, “He and the droids can handle the farm while we’re gone.” The gang looked back at the two Jedis and droids. Anakin filled them all in on what he and Thea were working on today just in case something else happened. “Do you guys think this is a good idea,” Amee asked. 

“Ani got this,” Owen said taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah that’s what we thought yesterday, but then that little witch almost killed him.”

“Amee,” Jalyece said snapping, “We all know damn well that was an accident. So don’t let your personal feelings get in the way.”

“Besides,” Wald began, “You heard him, our little Ani is married, and to a senator no less.”

“But don’t forget what he also said,” Amee said defensively, “They’re over.”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath,” Kit mumbled taking a sip of his drink.

“Breathe, just breathe,” Anakin said to Thea, which the young padawan followed. Then, she crosses her arms, her right foot taking a step forward, and then throwing her arms back, releasing a mighty scream that was even louder than the one from yesterday, moving the sand around her, and making the flying droid lose control and land on the ground at least 50 feet away from her. Anakin’s eyes widened. “Impressive,” he mumbled, “But let’s see how long you can hold it.”

Thea looked back at him and gave him a nod. Thea then repeats her motions again but this time holding it. Anakin and the rest began to cover their ears as her scream seemed to get louder the longer she held it. Anakin then noticed how it looked like a sonic boom, and then the sound of glass breaking is heard behind them, and Thea stops abruptly and began to sway a bit. “Thea,” Anakin said walking jogging up to her, holding her face so her drowsy eyes were locked onto his. “That was incredible. Your power is like a sonic boom,” Anakin said a smile on his face.

“Really,” Thea asked kind of out of it. 

“Yes, and it looks like the longer you hold it, the bigger and louder it gets.”

“That’s great to hear,” Thea said her eyes closing. Anakin managed to catch her before she falls to the ground, asleep.

“Is she ok?”

Anakin looked behind him and saw the rest of them with R2 and BB-8, with concerned looks on their faces. “Yea she’s fine,” Anakin said picking her up bridal style, “Just exhausted. She just needs to sleep this off.”

“She can sleep in our room,” Jalyece said motioning for Anakin to follow her. As they walked towards the house and Anakin noticed there was broken glass on the ground along with what he assumed was lemonade. “Sorry about the mess.”

“Your all good,” Kit says waving him off.

As they all got inside, they heard small little cries coming from Shmi’s room. “Our baby girl is up,” Jalyece said walking to her daughter’s room. “Come on Ani,” Kit said leading him to his room he shared with Jalyece.

When they got inside Anakin as softly as he could lay Thea down and covered her with the small blanket on top of her. “She won’t be up for a couple of hours,” Anakin said as he and Kit exited the room. “Ani, that was crazy,” Kit said as they both entered the living space with the others. 

“She just needs a little more practice, and soon she’ll be able to control it.”

“I think you should send her back,” Amee said. The room looks to her in shock. “What did you just say?” Anakin asked his voice getting hard.

“I mean no disrespect Ani,” Amee said noticing his tone changing, “I just think she can’t handle her powers is all and this is the second time in two days she lost control.”

Anakin felt his anger rise inside of him. He wanted to snap but thought against it and just simply said, “Amee please understand, but you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“What do you mean?” She asked her head tilted to the side.

“Exactly what I said,” Anakin said, “You don’t know anything about the Jedi. So you suggesting me to just drop Thea is incredibly offensive, especially when it’s not her fault that she wasn’t properly trained to control her power.” 

“I’m just saying,” Amee said raising her hands in surrender, “If the girl loses control one more time she may just kill someone.”

“Thank you for your concern Amee, but I think I can handle my own padawan.” 

Anakin then walks out of the main house and towards the barn, to work on something to help clear his mind.

** Banai Home-Later 7:30 pm **

When Thea woke up she was meet with Darkness. ‘The hell happened’ she wondered. She leaned up from in the soft bed and realized she’s in a room she didn’t recognize. She then heard a small beep next to her and saw BB-8 looking at her concerned. “Hey there buddy,” She said patting his head. BB-8 gave her a beep, asking her if she was alright. “Yeah I’m ok, just a little hungry,” and after she said that her stomach began to growl. 

The door to the room opens and there she sees her Master along with R2 peeking inside. 

“Hey, Kiddo,” Anakin said as he sat down next to her, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, just a little hungry.”

“Well you’re in luck, dinner’s done.”

“Oh thank the force, I feel like I can get an entire Rancor and still have room for more,” Thea said getting up from the bed but then stumbled back as she began to feel a bit dizzy.

“Whoa,” Anakin said standing up holding her up, “You used a lot of your energy, so take it easy for a little bit.”

Thea just nods as her mind finally stops spinning. “I’m good” she mumbled. 

Anakin, Thea, R2, and BB-8 all walked into the kitchen and saw Jalyece, Shmi, Kit, Amee, Wald, Beru, and Owen all at the table getting ready to eat. “Hey, there kiddo,” Kit said, “I made you two a plate.”

Anakin and Thea sat down next to each other. “What’s this?” Thea asked looking at the food.

“This kiddo is Jerked Dewback meat and Haroun bread. It’s really good.” Anakin said grabbing his fork and began digging in. Thea followed soon after taking a bite of the food, and at the first bite, she fell in love. She began to eat the food like there was no tomorrow. “Whoa, slow down there kid,” Kit said laughing.

“You don’t wanna throw up all that,” Anakin said, joining in on the laughter. 

“Or lose control for the fifth time,” Amee mumbled taking a sip. Everyone stopped talking and looked between Amee and Thea. “Just like the many times, you thought of taking my master to bed even though you know he’s a married man?” Thea said looking up at Amee taking a sip of her drink. Anakin then spits his drink out to the side, causing little Shmi to laugh at the Jedi Knight. “And how would you know that little girl?”

“Well one, you always try to sit near him and you can’t seem to keep your hands off him. Second, your thoughts are so damn loud that it’s hard for me to ignore.”

“Could you too?” Amee asked looking to Anakin. 

“Uhh, yes but,” he said clearing his throat, “I always try to think about something else to drown out everyone else’s thoughts.”

“So you could provide the same curtsy as your master.”

“I shouldn’t have to,” Thea said taking a bite of her food again.

“You are so rude,” she said in disgust.

“And how am I rude?”

“Because it’s disrespectful-”

“To _you_.” Thea interrupted.

“It is disrespectful for-”

“To _you_ ,” Thea said pointing her fork at Amee.

“Thea,” Amee said her voice stern.

“To _you_ ,” Thea said again.

Kit, Wald, Beru, Owen, and Jalyece looked to Anakin who just mouthed, ‘let her handle this.’

“It is disrespectful-”

“To _you_ ”

“First of all, it’s disrespectful in general-”

“To _you_ ,” Thea said again.

“Is that all you’re going to say, child?”

“Yeah because there’s really nothing else to say.”

Amee just sat there for a minute and stood up abruptly, walking outside. Thea just went back to her food and continued to eat as if nothing happened. “Just give her some time to cool off,” Jalyece said going back to her meal and feeding little Shmi. The next ten minutes went by uneventful when Amee comes back in and looked a bit more cooled off. “I just wanna say first, I’m sorry Thea,” Amee said her head bowed in submission, “I’ve judged you too harshly for things you can’t control, and I’m sorry. And Ani,” she said looking to him now, “I’m sorry for my inappropriate thoughts. You came here to forget your problems for a bit and it would seem I’m doing nothing but adding to it.”

“I forgive you,” Anakin and Thea said at the same time. Thea wipes her hands and sticks her hand across the table to Amee, “Cool?”

Amee looks from Thea’s hand and back to her. But then a small smile crosses her face and she takes her hand shaking it, “Cool.”

Soon everyone began to talk, and laugh like they did when they were kids. Even better than when they were kids considering they were all free, and Anakin couldn’t help but be grateful. But then around 7:50, while Kit was telling a story, Anakin and Thea sensed something coming, both of their heads snapping to their right at the same time, startling everyone around them. “Master,” Thea began.

“I sense it too,” he said standing up from his chair with Thea behind him. “R2,” Anakin said holding his hand out.

“BB-8,” Thea also said. 

R2 shoots out Anakin’s lightsaber, as BB-8 hands Thea hers. “Stay here,” Anakin said looking at his friends and stepfamily. 

He and Thea march up the steps of the cave house and looked dead ahead and saw something they never thought they would see. “Is that-”

“A Separatist dropship? Yup.” Anakin said igniting his lightsaber, with Thea not for behind switching it from a single blade to two.

“But what’re they doing out here?”

“It looks like they’re here for us,” Anakin said looking down at her.

"How did they find us?"

"No idea. Someone must've tipped them off."

“Then we need to leave, right?”

“Yeah, but we can’t leave them here.”

Anakin takes a deep breath and looks back up at what appears to be four or five waves of droids getting set up. “Go inside and get them, and lead them to the barn, where the spare speeder is.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll hold them off, and when we’re sure they’re far away from here we’ll leave with Kit’s speeder and get back to the Twilight.” Thea just looks from him to the droids and back. “Go, Thea,” Anakin said looking at the droids not taking his eyes off them. Thea runs inside and follows her Master’s orders.

Anakin just stood there, his lightsaber at the ready watching each droid for the slightest movement, but seeing none. “What exactly are you playing at?”

Somewhere on Tatooine, two men observe the feed from the droids, the younger one looks at the older one, who just gives him a nod. The younger one then grabs a comm unit and says “Begin Phase one."


	10. Battle for their lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Thea fight for their lives

**_Chapter 10_ **

_“The best confidence builder is experience”_

**Banai Home-8:00 pm**

“Master I got-” But Thea’s words were interrupted by the sound of blaster fire as the first wave of droids come forward.

“Get them out of here Thea,” Anakin said blocking the blaster bolts. 

Thea leads the group the barn, with the sound of Blaster fire and explosions can still be heard. “Get in the speeder and get the hell out of here as fast you can,” Thea said.

“But what about you guys,” Kit said as he, Jalyece, a crying Shmi, Owen, Beru, Wald, and Amee all climbed inside.

“We’re taking the other one because they’re obviously after us, and we can’t have you guys getting caught up in this.” 

“But where will we go,” Beru asked.

“Go back home, and stay there. Don’t leave or do anything until BB-8 or R2 sends you a signal on your comm unit, understood?” At first, they didn’t respond, with a glazed look in their eyes, “Understood,” Thea said louder snapping them out of it. Kit just nods. “Good now go.”

Thea and the speeder holding Anakin’s friends all race outside of the Barn. Thea going right back to the main house as the speeder takes a left heading to the Lar’s house.

Thea runs back to Anakin and saw him finishing up the first wave. “That was quick,” Thea said. 

“That was only the first wave,” Anakin panted. As soon as he said two more waves came charging at them. “Get in the speeder,” Anakin yelled, backing away torwards the speeder and blocking all blaster bolts as best as he could. Thea, R2, and BB-8 all ran to said speeder and began to start it up. “Come on, come on, come on,” Thea mumbled waiting for the speeder to finish boating up, helping the two droids inside. But when she finally gets settled in the speeder’s begins to hum, as it finished powering up. “Finally,” she mumbled, “Master it’s ready.”

Anakin jumps into the back seat and continues to block blaster bolts. “Drive to the Hangar,” He yelled, picking a droid up with the force and knocking them into the others. “What,” Thea yelled back, “But-I don’t know how to drive.”

“Thea when you’re with me there’ll be a first time for everything, NOW DRIVE!”

Thea just slams her feet on the acceleration, almost making Anakin fall over. “Take it easy up there,” Anakin said looking at his padawan in the driver’s seat.

“Hey, don’t be back seat driver Master,” Thea screamed.

Anakin was about to say something back but then hears something behind him. He turns back around and sees single trooper six aerial platforms coming right on them. “Oh poodoo,” He mumbles, “Thea better wanna speed it up.” He screamed igniting his lightsaber again.

“I need you to make up your damn mind!”

“Step on it Thea,” Anakin said as they began to fire, and she did just that.

Thea felt like they were in some type of old movies, as they raced through the desert towards Eos Epsa, with the droids firing on them. “Get out of the way,” Thea screamed as they made it inside the city. People and animals all scrambling to get out of the way, and out of the line of fire. “Master we can’t get to the ship with these droids on us like this,” Thea screamed.

“I know,” Anakin said, but then one of the droids shoots a little too close for their liking, knocking Anakin into the front seat. “Ow,” Anakin mumbled trying to get back up.

“Grab the wheel Master,” Thea said letting it go. As quickly as he could Anakin grabbed the wheel and moved into the driver’s seat as Thea climbs into the back. “Thea, what’re you doing?” He asked, screaming over the harsh winds. Thea closes her eyes and takes deep calming breaths, ‘Breath, just breath,’ she thought to herself. Thea’s eyes then open, as she stands up in the back and releases her mighty cry. Breaking windows and knocking everyone in its path off their feet, but also knocking the droids off their course and into some buildings and small merch stores. But then, Thea slumps down in the back seat and feels a stabbing pain in her side. BB-8 moves closer to her and releases a sad and low beep. “Good job Thea,” Anakin said, “We’re almost there.” 

**Mos Espa Fus Bukstoll Garage-8:05 PM**

“Come on Thea we’re here,” Anakin said climbing out of the driver’s seat, as R2 uses his rocket boosters to get out. When Anakin didn’t hear a response, he turned around and saw Thea looking down with BB-8 next to her. “Thea,” Anakin said, as he walked to the young padawan. He laid his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back, so her head laid against the headrest. “Thea,” he whispered.

Thea’s eyes were half-open and had a dazed look in her eyes. “I think I got hit master,” She whispered. Anakin and Thea both looked down, and they both saw blood coming through her tunic, and on the seat. “Hey look at me,” Anakin said grabbing her face, “You’re going to be ok alright, just hold on little bird.”

“Little bird?” She asked, as he picked her up bridal style and using the force to help BB-8 out. 

“Yeah that thing you do, it reminds me of a bird,” Anakin responded trying to keep Thea talking as her blood got onto him. 

“What kindddd of birddd,” she asked her words slurring.

“Like a canary,” Anakin said, "I guess we can call your power a canary cry," Anakin finished as they walked into the hangar that housed the Twilight.

“That’s a cool name.” Thea’s eyes then close and her arms fall. “Don’t you die on me Thea,” Anakin said as he raced into the med room of the Twilight with R2 and BB-8on his heels. “How may I help you today sir,” the med droid inside said. 

“This girl needs help,” Anakin said laying Thea down on the med bed. The droid then began to scan her, and as he passed over Thea's gunshot wound it began to flash red, “I can stabilizer her, for now, sir, but she will need to go to a hospital,” he said. 

“Do whatever you need to. Just make sure she's breathing,” Anakin said going to the door, “I’ll be taking us back to the temple. Master Vokra can help her.”

As Anakin made it to the bridge of the Twilight he felt something. It was the coldest and sinister feeling he’s ever felt in his entire life. “R2,” he said grabbing his lightsaber off of his belt, “Get the ship ready for take-off.”

Anakin didn’t wait for a response, he slowly walked down the ramp of the ship, and looked around the dark hangar. “Young Skywalker,” Anakin whipped around to the entrance of the hangar and saw Count Dooku along with two IG-100, “My oh my, I’m surprised that the Jedi let you off your leash.”

“My oh my, I’m shocked you haven’t had a heart attack yet,” Anakin said igniting his lightsaber, making the two droids activate their arc staff. 

“Oh Skywalker, you’re still acting like a child I see.”

“What’re you doing here Dooku?”

“No, no, no, Skywalker,” Dooku said walking closer, “The question is what are you doing here?”

“None of your damn business that’s what.”

“No, people come to a planet like this to hide, or disappear,” Dooku said walking even closer to him, “What are you hiding from Skywalker? The Jedi? The Republic? No, this is something deeper.”

“As I said before,” Anakin began his voice harder, and his lightsaber now pointing at the Jedi traitor, “It’s none of your business why I’m here.”

“It’s ok,” Dokku said, “If you don’t tell me now, I’ll just figure it out later.”

“What makes you think there’ll be a later?”

“Because you’re coming with me Skywalker.”

Then out of nowhere, Dooku ignites his lightsaber and attacks Anakin. Anakin dodged it and made an attempt to hit Dooku on the left side, “And why the hell would I go with you?” Anakin said force pushing Dooku back a bit.

“My Master demands it,” Dooku said motioning for the two droids to jump in. Anakin sensed it and held his lightsaber close, waiting for one of them to strike first. “Make your move,” Anakin mumbled. The one on the left made a swipe at him first making Anakin jump over him. The one on his right then tries to jab him with immense speed, and precision. But Anakin wasn’t worried he’s fought these suckers many times before and just like the rest they’ll be going down too. But as Anakin saw an opening to one of the droids, Dooku decides to come back at him and tries to hit him from above. Anakin blocked that but was forced to turn his back at the two droids, and force did her regret that. Because as soon as he realized his mistake, the two droids struck him with their weapons send shocks of electricity through him. “You can end this Skywalker,” Dooku said forcing the lightsaber further down, making Anakin kneel in front of him, as the young Jedi held his head down as he groaned out in pain, “All you have to do is submit.” 

Anakin looks back up at him with his face filled with absolute hate and rage, “I’d rather die,” He groaned out.

“So be it,” Dooku said his voice like venom. Anakin could feel his knees giving out and his vision getting blurry, so in a last-ditch effort, he uses the force to push all three separatists away from him and uses the force to bring down a heavy beam on the two IG droids, crushing them immediately. Anakin looked to the ramp of the ship and saw BB-8 and R2 waiting for him, “R2,” Anakin called out, “Take off, now.” Dooku then makes another rush for him, but Anakin rolls out of the way. 

R2 responds with, ‘Not without you.’ 

“R2, I can’t make it, but Thea can. So please go to the Temple,” Anakin pleaded as Dooku has him on his guard again. R2 releases a said whistle. “Please R2,” Anakin pleads one more time, kicking Dooku away from him, “I can’t lose you guys too.” 

R2 looks to BB-8 and then goes to the bridge, as BB-8 continued to watch. 

Anakin knew he couldn’t fight for much longer. But he had to if Thea, R2, and BB-8 was going to get out of here. “Stay down Skywalker,” Dooku screamed. 

“Never,” Anakin groaned getting up on his shaky legs. Dooku knew he had him. He could end this all now, and he was about to as he charged at the young Jedi for one final time but then a voice stops them both. “That’s quite enough Darth Tyranus.”

Anakin slowly looks to his left and saw a man in a robe, his face concealed by the hood, “Who're you? And when the hell did you get a raise” Anakin asked pointing his saber at the mysterious man, as Dooku kneeled before him, “All in due time my boy,” the man said, “But now I need you to come with us.” 

“Like hell, I will,” Anakin groaned.

The man just sighs and shakes his head, as Dooku stands back up. “You could’ve made this so much easier.” 

Then Dooku shoots out force lighting that Anakin was able to block with his lightsaber, but then the other man shoots his own hitting him directly. Anakin lets out a loud scream and falls to the ground as the two other men gathered around him, still electrocuting him. They both eventually stopped as Anakin stopped thrashing around in pain. Anakin slowly looked at the man and said with his voice low, “You’re the Sith Lord.”

“Yes I am, my dear boy,” Sidious then shoots out more lighting knocking Anakin out. “He’ll make a fine apprentice,” Sidious laughed. 

The sound of the Twilight rising knocked the two sith lords, as the ramp began to close. “Stop that ship,” Sidious sneered. 

R2 just managed to get the ship off the planet when the enemy alert system stared to go off. R2 then scans the area and saw six vulture droid coming in on his starboard side. BB-8 then comes in, and R2 turns around and tells the other droid to take control of the ship’s guns and shoot them down. BB-8 doesn’t even hesitate as he took control of the ship’s weapons and began to shoot them down as fast and effectively as he could. Right as he finished them off, R2 says he’s getting eight more signals, BB-8 gets ready to fight them off but R2 says that they’re clear for the jump to hyperspace. Soon, all they could see was blue as they raced past the stars leaving Anakin Skywalker behind. Dooku walked away from his Master as the droids gave their report. Dooku already felt as though he was on thin ice with his Master, so telling him that the ship got away would do nothing for him. So Dooku just took in a deep breath and walked to their ship that his Master was standing by.

“They’re dead Master,” Dooku lied as they both watch the droids load Anakin into the ship. 

“Excellent," Sidious said, "We can't have any witness. Yet."

**500 Republica-Meanwhile**

Ahsoka’s eyes open in shock, as her breath was labored. Something was wrong. Actually everything was wrong but this felt even worse. “Are you ok?” 

Ahsoka turns around and sees Padmé with Hiro and Sura behind her. “No Padmé, no I’m not alright.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you want the bad news or the really bad news.”

“Give me the bad news first.”

“I know who the sith lord is,” Ahsoka said looking down at her hands.

“That’s good right?”

“It would be if it didn’t complicate the situation even more.”

“And the really bad news?”

“Something just happened. I don’t know what, but whatever it is, it’s nothing good."


	11. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea, R2, and BB-8 arrives at the Temple, while Anakin is trapped in an unknown place

**_Chapter 11_ **

_“_ _Fear is a great motivator”_

**Jedi Temple- 9:17 AM**

Padmé, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Bail along with Hiro and Sura were all waiting outside the High Council room. Padmé was pacing back and forth with Sura in her arms, as she felt her nerves going haywire. She went before the Jedi Masters many times, but this time was different. Because if this meeting goes the way she’s thinking then nothing will ever be the same. Anakin may be expelled from the Jedi Order, and Padmé could very much lose her position as Senator.

But at this point, she doesn’t care. All she wants is Anakin back, and what Ahsoka saw and felt last night was true then she knows it won’t be as easy. All of them were taken out of their daydream as the doors open revealing Obi-wan. “Come on,” he said. The group all went inside and bowed to the Jedi Master that sat in their respective chairs. Master Yoda gets up from his and joins the group in the middle of the room. “What’s going on Master Yoda,” Stass Allie asked. 

“Not my story to tell it is,” Yoda said, “A story for young Ahsoka to tell this is.”

Ahsoka looks down at the green Jedi master and back to the other eyes now on her, “Well,” Ahsoka said clearing her voice, “I guess I'll start at the beginning. After I left the order, I started to get visions. And the longer and further I stayed away fro the Temple the clearer it got.”

“How is that possible? Our vision has been before the war even began,” Kit Fisto said.

“Well, Master Yoda has a theory if you don’t mind sharing it master.”

“My theory yes,” Yoda said, “I believe that the Darkside believed that young Ahsoka was no longer a threat so the power to conceal the future from her began to fade, and in turn, the force sent her vision.”

“What were they little Soka,” Plo Koon asked. 

“The vision of the future some closer than others. My first one happened when I was about 33 years old.”

“It’s Ahsoka’s most recent one that’s concerning,” Obi-wan said.

“What did you see," Master Stass Allie asked.

“I saw the end of Jedi,” Ahsoka said, “I saw almost every single one of you die. The only two I know lived are Obi-wan and Master Yoda.”

“Impossible,” Oppo Rancisis said, “How can someone accomplish that?” 

“The clones,” Ahsoka said simply, “The Sith lord has been playing us like a fiddle for this entire war, and possibly even before. And a key part of it is the clones, and,” Ahsoka pauses looking behind her to look at Padmé. Padmé knew what was coming next, and she gave Ahsoka a comforting smile along with a nod, “And what else little Soka,” Plo Koon asked.

“And Anakin,” Ahsoka said, and from the corner of her eyes she saw Yoda look at her in shock not knowing that part of her vision, “The key to the Sith taking over the galaxy are the clones and Anakin Skywalker.”

“And how will they get the keys?” Mace Windu asked.

**Temple Hanger-Meanwhile**

R2 just lowered the ramp of the Twilight when BB-8 rolls out at full speed. BB-8 looked around as this was his first time in the temple. But R2 rushing out too and tells BB-8 to get the Jedi Masters from the high Council and bring them down here. BB-8 sends out a beep and he’s rolling through the hanger drawing eyes, and confusion as he goes. 

‘Why does this place need so many damn stairs’, he thought as he used his gables to get up the many stairs. He eventually made it to the highest point of the Temple, and beyond a large door, he heard voices. ‘This has to be it,’ he beeped. 

Everyone inside turned around at the sound of a loud beep and saw a white and orange droid. The Masters all stood and ignited their lightsabers all ready if the unknown droid tried anything. “Wait,” Rex said walking closer to the droid. He kneels down in front of it, and tilts his head, with the droid following suit. Rex’s eyes light up and a small smile comes across his face. “I know this droid,” He said. BB-8 rolls back and responds with a confused beep.

“You know this droid,” Padmé asked, kneeling down next to him. 

“Well I don’t know it, know it,” Rex clarifies, “But I remember the last time I saw it when it was a work in progress.”

“And when was that?” Padmé asked looking at him.

“When General Skywalker and his padawan left.”

“So if he’s here, then that means,” Cody began but was interrupted by the droid’s frantic beeps, telling everyone to follow it back to the Hangar. Before they can ask why the little droid was rushing back out. Padmé and Ahsoka both looked at each other and ran out along with everyone else. Not knowing what hell could this droid be leading them to.

When they arrived in the hangar their eyes all immediately took in the Twilight. “Please let them be safe, please let them be safe,” Padmé whispered to herself. When they made it to the ramp they all noticed something on it, and as they got a lot closer a cold shiver of realization came across them, “Blood,” Cody whispered. They all raced into the small and cramped med room following the blood trail and saw a horrifying sight. There on the med bed was a young girl who had blood all around her, and if it wasn’t for the heart monitor next to the bed they all would’ve thought she was dead. Padmé, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Rex all walked closer as all the masters left the room and called for a stretcher and telling everyone to stay away from the ship.

“This is the girl,” Rex began, “The girl General Skywalker left with.”

“But if she’s here,” Padmé stutters, struggling to get the words out, “Then where’s Anakin?” 

**Mustafar-Meanwhile**

“Anakin,” a voice called out. Anakin’s head was pounding. ‘The hell,’ he thought has his eyes began to open. “Anakin”. He began to rapidly blink, and when he tried to move his hands, but he couldn’t. When he looked up he noticed he was in one of those containment fields. “Anakin,” the force said one more time. Anakin’s attention was finally on the two older men in the room. “Look who decided to grace us with his attention,” Dooku said standing next to his Master. 

“Why are you so annoying,” Anakin asked. 

“Please with childish antics,” Dooku waved off.

“Where am I?” Anakin asked. 

“Would you like to know, my new apprentice,” The sith lord said. 

“I would very much like that,” Anakin said, “And your name would be great to know too.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I would like to know the name of the man I’m gonna kill when I get out of here,” Anakin said without a care in the world. Dooku looked enraged, and was about to slap him but was interrupted by a sinister chuckle from the Sith Lord, “My” he began walking a bit closer to Anakin, “I can't wait to put all that anger to good use. But I guess I do need to tell you who I am. I’m the Sith Lord you and your insignificant Jedi have been searching for. My name is Darth Sidious.”

“Pleasure,” Anakin said in disgust, “Now if that’s all out of the way. I would like to leave with friends please.”

“Oh,” Sidious said, “You mean your padawan, Thea Mohz, and your two droids?”

“How do you know her name," Anakin asked, but also fearing the answer.

"All in due time Anakin," He laughed.

“They’re ready for us Master,” Dooku said before Sidious could respond. 

“Very well,” Sidious said looking at his former apprentice. Dooku walks closer to Anakin and places some sort of collar around him. “What is this,” Anakin said his voice getting weaker, “I can’t feel-”

“That’s the point,” Dooku said as he disabled the Containment field making Anakin land on the hard floor, as two IG-100’s cuff his hands with a similar style as the collar, “These are force suppression technology Skywalker,” Dooku said, “Made especially to contain the strongest Jedi this galaxy has ever seen.”

“Oh I’m flattered,” Anakin said mocking Dooku’s tone. 

Dooku just simply rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. Anakin was brought to his feet as his eyes were covered with some type of mask, as he felt himself being dragged by away by two droids. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Master,” He heard Dooku asked.

“Of course Tyranus. The force showed me his true potential. He is an opportunity we cannot pass up.”

“But Master-”

“Silence,” Sidious yelled, “I will not have you question me. You would have me think your turning against me Count.”

“No never Master,” Dooku said as quickly as he could trying to save face, “I won’t do that again Master.”

“Yes make sure you don’t,” Sidious said his voice cutting Dooku like Knives. “Put him there,” Sidious said. Anakin felt his cuff being taken off but felt the two droids lift him back up in a containment field. “Another one great,” he mumbled. 

His mask was then taken off, and his breath was taken away by the sight that was around him. It looked like a large throne room, with hundreds of people sitting in them, while behind them were statues of beings Anakin didn’t know. “Do you like them,” Sidious asked. Anakin turned his head the best he could and saw the Sith Lords sitting on his throne. “These are the Sith Lords that came before us. Such as Darth Talon, Nihilus, Traya, Krayt, Bane, and my master Plagueis.”

Anakin looked at them all. Every Dark Lord that came before them, and Anakin didn’t know if he was going crazy but he felt as though he could hear them talking to him. But one statue caught his eye. “What about that one,” He asked, tilting his head to one of the statues, “Who’s he?”

Sidious lets out a cackle, “Ironic you point him out Anakin.” Sidious comes down from his throne and stands next to Anakin. “That my boy is Darth Revan, once a Jedi who fought in the Mandalorian War, however, he and his padawan fell to the dark side and embraced their true potential.”

“What happened to him?”

“He got severely injured by a Jedi strike team, and they took advantage of it and wiped his memory clean.”

“Did he ever get them back,” Anakin asked. He couldn’t help it, he was curious.

“No one truly knows. But what we do know, he fell in love with a Jedi named Bastila Shan and had a child with her. He loved her just as much as you those around you.”

Anakin turned to the Sith Lord in confusion wondering what he was talking about “All in good time my young friend,” Sidious said walking back to his throne,“Are we ready to begin Darth Tyranus?”

“Yes Master,” Anakin saw two unknown people move a holoprojector in front of him. Anakin turned his head the best he could as he watched as Dooku took his place, standing beside his Master, “Let the show,” Sidious began raising his arms, “Begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last 11 chapters. I've been working really hard on them, and if you notice something wrong please let me know. I hope you all have a good day and May the force be with you.


	12. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi along with Padmé and Ahsoka must figure out what exactly happened to Thea and Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING ABUSE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER*

**_Chapter 12_ **

_“The costs of war can never be truly accounted for”_

**_Jedi Temple Healing Ward_ **

It’s been two days, 14 hours, 20 minutes and 8 seconds since they found Thea, and it’s been the longest and the most stressful time Padmé has ever experienced in her entire adult life; And she hopes, prays to every god she can think of that this doesn’t happen again. Her, Ahsoka, R2, and BB-8 were sitting in Thea’s hospital room, the only sound being Thea’s heart monitor and the soft sound of Sura and Hiro’s snore on top of the bed with the young girl. Padmé looked from Ahsoka’s mediating form to the young girl her husband took on as his new padawan and began to rethink the last two days again. 

**_High Council room-Two days earlier _ **

After discovering the young girl's almost lifeless body, the medical team in the tower were quick to begin working on her. Racing her body to the Healing Ward, with everyone else running behind them. Mechanics, Masters, Knights, Padawans, and Younglings alike were all shocked as they saw the grizzly sight. 

“This is a code blue,” Master Vokra said as she, Nurse Ema, and Doctor Nemma said, “Everyone who is not a part of the medical staff is not allowed inside,” Master Vokra said, stopping the group before they entered the emergency room of the Temple.

BB-8 was ferocious, as he began to beep like crazy. “If you want what’s best for her droid, you’ll step aside and allow us to do what we can,” Vokra said.

“Master she’s going into shock,” they heard beyond the doors. Vokra just looks back at BB-8 and says, “Please just trust me, and she’ll be fine.”

So they waited for 12 hours straight, and no one said a word. Too afraid that if anyone broke the fragile silence, that young girl's life would end.

All the masters, including Obi-wan, had to leave for there was still a war to be fought and won. “Contact me when she’s out of surgery,” Obi-wan whispered to her before he left, and after 12 long and excruciating hours. She was finally able to send the call. Master Vokra, Doctor Nemma, and Nurse Ema all escorted Padmé, Ahsoka, Bail, Rex, and Cody, to the High Council room.

“She’s in stable condition now Masters,” Master Vorka said, “That med droid did well stabilizing her before they arrived. But any longer she could’ve gone into cardiac arrest, and died. But she will have to spend a night or two in a Bacta Tank so her wounds can heal.”

“But the cause of the injury is the real question,” Mace Windu asked, stroking his chin.

“And that is what concerns us,” Doctor Nemma said, “When we ran the ballistic test in our database, we discovered that she was shot with an E-5 Blaster Rifle.”

“But that’s a battle droid weapon,” Aayla Secura said.

“Exactly.”

“Thea shouldn’t have been anywhere near a battle. She’s a youngling with no Master,” Stass Allie said, “So how in the universe could she have gotten that injury with that weapon?”

“Actually,” Nurse Ema began drawing everyone's eyes, “I may have the answer to that.”

“Please, step forward,” Yoda said, having Doctor Nemma and Master Vokra stand back as Ema took the center of the room, “Please tell us what you know.”

“Well, all I can really tell you is where I think she got the injury from, not exactly how,” Ema said twiddling her fingers.

“Any information is good information,” Obi-wan said looking at Padmé, giving her a nod.

“Ok,” Ema mumbled to herself, “Before I came to the Temple, I was in an abusive relationship. My boyfriend... Well, ex-boyfriend tried to sell my body for sex because in the outer-rim Twi’leks are seen as the perfect sexual partner, and can make someone like him an enormous amount of money in prostitution or sex trafficking,” Ema said feeling her voice shake.

Padmé walks closer to the young woman and holds her hand, “It’s ok,” she whispered. Ema looked at her and gave her a smile in return and looked back to the Masters, “And every single time I refused, the beatings got worse. And three days ago, I believed I hit the limit. Usually, he waited till we get home to beat me, but this time, he just dragged me into an alleyway and began to slap me relentlessly for refusing another client. But when he went in for a punch, someone stopped him. And after seeing that round droid again, I believe that it's this Thea and her Master that saved me that day."

“Impossible,” Saesee Tiin said, “Thea Mohz has no Master.”

“Oh, I can assure you, Masters, she does. I heard her call him that too,” Ema said, “Her and her Master fought nine men, one of them being my ex-boyfriend.”

Yoda and Mace looked at each other. Both putting together the pieces, as Padmé, Bail, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody all stare at one another too, gathering this new piece of information for later, thinking they can use this to figure out where Anakin was. However, it was not needed as Mace and Yoda were about to give them the answer. 

“Nurse Ema,” Mace began, “I’m going to show you something and I want to know if this looks familiar to you.” 

Mace then stands and begins the recording that they received two days ago from Jabba. Everyone in the room watched the entire fight from start to end. Ahsoka, Rex, Obi-wan, Cody, and Padmé all recognizing the taller ones fighting style immediately. That had to be Anakin, but they had to be sure.

But unlike the last time they watched the footage, Mace and Yoda watched it all the way through. They all saw as the smaller figure grabbed the Chiss figure and said something before activating her lightsaber, changing it from a double to the single blade. The other figure places a hand on their shoulders, also saying something to them, before the footage turns off. “Does that look familiar to you Nurse Ema?” Mace asked again.

“Yes Master Windu,” she said. Ema then rewinds the footage but stopped as she got to the part before the footage cut off, “This is my ex-boyfriend. And these are the two who saved me.”

Obi-wan stands up from his chair and grabs Thea's lightsaber that was attached next to his. Obi-wan then enlarges the image so they all can see the lightsaber the youngling was holding and used the force to lift ups Thea's so everyone could see, "It appears to be the same one," Obi-wan said taking the lightsaber back into his hands.

"Nurse Ema, what color was the lightsaber," Mace Windu asked.

"Yellow."

Yoda gives Obi-wan a nod, signaling for him to turn the saber on, and lord behold it was yellow, as Obi-wan switched between her double and single form just like in the video. 

“That's one mystery person solved, but who was her Master,” Kit Fisto asked.

“I have no idea. She never said his name, just called him Master,” Ema said.

“I may have the answer to that,” Obi-wan said sitting back down, “But I must ask Nurse Ema, what planet was this on?”

“Tatooine Master Kenobi.”

“And the Master as you call him,” Obi-wan said, “Was his right arm robotic by any chance?”

“Yes, actually. It was,” Ema responded, her head tilted confused. On the tape, they could barely see the people’s faces, much less their arms, and the only way she saw it was when he gave her the credits she needed to get here. However, the footage stopped before that happened. So how could he know? 

Obi-wan looked to Padmé, Ahsoka, Bail, Rex, and Cody and released a sigh. “Who do you think her Master is Master Kenobi,” Plo Koon asked.

“I’m afraid I don’t have to think, Master I know,” Obi-wan said, “Almost four days ago, Captain Rex caught her and her new Master leaving the temple in the Twilight, the same ship she just came in on.”

“That was the Twilight,” Stass Allie asked with a look of shock, “Isn’t that Skywalker’s ship?”

“I’m afraid so,” Obi-wan said. 

“Oh force,” everyone mumbled as realization came across everyone's face.

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” Luminara Unduli said, “On Geonosis when Ahsoka brought down the droid factory by almost sacrificing herself, he lost his wit. Surely he wouldn’t run away if his padawan was injured or in this case, on the verge of death.”

“Unless someone got to him first,” Padmé said, now walking forward to stand next to Ema, “We all know out of everyone in this room, Anakin has the highest bounty on his head. Two billion credits to be precise, and 500 million for any information on a location. So if someone recognized him or caught wind of this situation at all, they would not mind selling them both to the highest bidder who so happens to be the Separatist Alliance.”

“A valid point Senator,” Mace said, “But we still don’t know exactly what went down, or why they both decided that planet was a great vacation spot.”

Padmé looks at Obi-wan, her question clear as day in her eyes. Obi-wan as discreetly as he could shook his head, and mouthed ‘Not right now.’

“Whatever the answers to those questions are Masters, I’m afraid they must remain unanswered,” Obi-wan said, “Because now we have a critically injured padawan and a missing Jedi Knight.”

“The droids,” Yoda began, “With them they were?”

“Yes, Master,” Ema said, “The pirates were actually after the round one. So I’m sure after that incident those droids didn’t leave their side.”

“Have they said anything?”

“I’m afraid not Master Yoda,” Padmé said, “R2 won’t even talk to me."

"And they refused to leave Thea’s side," Nurse Ema finished.

“Then I’m afraid they won’t talk until she wakes up,” Obi-wan said.

“But that can be days, weeks from now,” Bail said.

“And we don’t know if Anakin has that amount of time,” Ahsoka said.

“How do we know if he’s even still alive,” Oppo Rancisis asked with a bored tone, asking what some people in the room were thinking.

“Master Rancisis,” Mace Windu said, “We can’t have that kind of talk right now.”

“It’s what the Senator from Naboo said. Skywalker has the largest bounty on his head, and if the girl is here and he isn’t then it’s fair to consider it a great possibility.”

“Maybe Master,” Obi-wan interjected, “But Anakin has always been a beacon in the force. So I’m sure if he did die, at the very least Ahsoka and I would feel it due to our connection with him.”

“Your connection,” Rancisis said in disgust, opening his mouth to say something.

“Stop for the night we shall,” Yoda said interrupting the Thisspiasian, feeling an argument brewing, “Discuss this further when young Thea wakes we shall. Then and only then shall we find out Skywalker's fate.” 

After that Obi-wan snuck Ahsoka, Padmé into Anakin’s room where Sura and Hiro slept. “You two can stay here,” Obi-wan said, “I’ll have Rex and Cody escort Bail back home, just try not to leave the room until I get you both in the morning.” Both of them were too exhausted and mentally drained to talk, and Obi-wan could tell. So as quietly as he could he exited the room, leaving two of the most important women in Anakin’s life alone. 

“Do you think he’s dead,” Ahsoka asked as she and Padmé laid in Anakin’s bed. 

“No, I don’t,” Padmé said, “If he was truly dead then the Separatist would be flaunting it like a trophy wife or like what Obi-wan said, we would’ve felt it.”

“So they’re turning him into that monster I saw in my vision,” Ahsoka said, “And I don’t know what’s worse.”

“Ahsoka, you can’t think about that right now. Anakin needs us to be at the top of our game, to get him back. I need you to be at the top of your game to get my husband back. Understood?”

Ahsoka shook her head up and down as she began to break down in tears. Padmé just brought her in a tight hug as she gently rubbed her arms as her mother used to, “I should’ve never left,” Ahsoka cried.

“This isn’t on you Ahsoka,” Padmé said, “This is on whoever you saw in your vision, understood?”

“I guess,” she mumbled. 

“But you never told me,” Padmé said, “Who is it? Who’s the Sith Lord?”

“I think it’s best I don’t say it right now,” Ahsoka said.

“Why,” Padmé asked looking down at her.

“Because if I do you may just kill them, or get yourself killed, and this whole trip would probably be a waste.” 

But before Padmé could ask for more information, the exhaustion of the day finally caught up to Ahsoka, as her eyes drifted close for the night, and her breathing slowed. Padmé just releases a sigh, and brings the covers over them, and soon falls asleep too.

The next two days were uneventful until they got word from Master Vokra, “Her blood levels are finally stable, and her wound healed perfectly thanks to the bacta tank,” She said as they all looked at the padawan in the hospital bed, “But now it’s up to her when she wakes up.” 

“Hmmmmm, inform us when she wakes you will. Find out what happened to young Skywalker on Tatooine we must.”

“Master,” Obi-wan asked as the other Jedi Masters began to leave, “Is it ok If I, Senator Amidala, Ahsoka, and the droids stay here?”

“They can Obi-wan,” Mace said, “But there’s still a war to fight, and I’m afraid with Skywalker missing, we're down on one of our best strategists, So we can’t risk one more.”

“So come you must,” Yoda said, “Contact us if there are any changes will you,” Yoda asked looking at Padmé.

“Yes Master Yoda,” Padmé said. 

**_Present Time_ **

So here they are, Padmé watches her two pets sleep with the new padawan as Ahsoka meditates for more information on the future, and R2 and BB-8 are in low power mode, so if anything happens they’ll be able to respond. 

“Ugh,” Ahsoka exclaims, knocking Padmé out of her daydream. 

“What’s wrong Snips,” Padmé asked using Anakin’s nickname for her.

“I can’t see anything,” Ahsoka said, “As if the force won’t let me.”

“Well, what do you see?”

“Nothing but a wall, that gets larger and larger the more I try to break through,” Ahsoka said, closing her eyes again, “But I have to keep trying.”

“I think you should stop,” Padmé said. Ahsoka opens her eyes and looks at Padmé with a confused look.

“Excuse me? Padmé there may be something else I could’ve missed that can help us.”

“Or the force showed you all you need to know,” Padmé responded scooching over, “Come here,” she said, patting to the empty spot on the couch next to her.

“Pad-”

“No up, up,” She said as she continued to pat next to her.

Ahsoka lets out a sigh and gets up from the floor and sits down next to Padmé. “Now If there’s one thing I learned from Anakin is that songs are a window to a person's true feelings. But they also can contain lessons.”

“Are you about to sing me a lullaby mommy,” Ahsoka said, teasing her with a sweet baby tone.

“Oh yes I will my little sugar plumb,” Padmé said teasing her back, giving her a small Eskimo kiss.

“Ewwwww,” Ahsoka said laughing.

“Now just like my mother always said cuddle close, scooch in.”

Ahsoka did just that and leaned on her side, as Padmé began to run her hands up and down her montrals, as she began to sing the lullaby her mother sang to her, and her sister when they were younger.

**_Where the north wind meets the sea_ **

**_There's a river full of memory_ **

**_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_ **

**_For in this river all is found_ **

**_In her waters, deep and true_ **

**_Lay the answers and a path for you_ **

**_Dive down deep into her sound_ **

**_But not too far or you'll be drowned_ **

**_Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear_ **

**_And in her song, all magic flows_ **

**_But can you brave what you most fear?_ **

**_Can you face what the river knows?_ **

**_Where the north wind meets the sea_ **

**_There's a mother full of memory_ **

**_Come, my darling, homeward bound_ **

**_When all is lost, then all is found_ **

“So are you saying I shouldn’t go too far,” Ahsoka asked looking up.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Padmé said as she continued to rub her montrals, “Ahsoka, over the years of this war, I saw that you and Anakin both share the desire to help those around you, even if it cost you your life or sanity. So I’m gonna tell you what Anakin and I tell each other every time we’re about to do something idiotic and or dangerous, ‘Don’t go down a path I can’t follow.’”

But before Ahsoka can respond, they heard a small voice coming from the bed, “Has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing voice?”

Both of their eyes open wide, and their heads whip to the side, as R2 and BB-8 went back to full power both beeping happily, and Sura and Hiro's head look up, with their tails wagging, and both their tongues sticking out. 

There on the bed was the young girl who was the last person to see Anakin. The only piece to finding him alive, was awake with her eyes slightly open, and a small smile on her face. “I don’t think we’ve met, my name is Thea. Thea Mohz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now as you can all see there are three different pictures up above all and they all deal with Thea. I know I know I should've put this in earlier chapters but I completely forgot, so my mistake lol. The one on the left is what I imagined Thea looks like(But with green eyes), while the middle one is my lightsaber in Fallen order (If you have not played that game I highly recommended it), and the same lightsaber that I imagine Thea would have, and last but not least, is what inspired Thea's outfit and it was created by the amazing Bloomsbury, so go and support her because her art is fantastic on Tumblr.  
> P.S. the lullaby Padmé was singing was All is found from Frozen 2 because let me say I watched that movie in theaters and since it came out on Disney+ I couldn't stop watching it lol. I hope you all are safe, and may the force be with you XOXO


	13. A story about Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea, BB-8, and R2 tell everyone what really happened on Tatooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say thank you guys so much for the love and support I've been getting for this story, but I feel like 99% of you guys are going to hate me after this lol, enjoy it (Nervous laugh)

**_Chapter 13_ **

_“You hold onto friends by keeping your heart a little softer than your head"_

**Jedi High Council room- 12:00 PM**

Thea was nervous as hell as she sat in front of her Master in the High Council room. 

After waking up last night, her Master’s wife contacted everyone, and when she means everyone, she means everyone. But luckily, they decided to hold off on the Council meeting until later in the day and all left besides Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Padmé, BB-8, R2, and Sura and Hiro. “You went through a lot, little one,” Padmé said as she gently ran her hand on her head. 

“Yea I guess so,” she responded with. The sound of the door opening brought all of their attention on the Twi’lek woman that entered. 

“Hey,” Thea called out, “I know you.”

“Hello Padawan Thea,” Ema said walking closer to her, “How’re you feeling right now?”

“A little groggy but fine I guess. How’re you?”

“I’m safe and sound thanks to you,” Ema said giving her a kind smile.

“That’s good to hear.”

“Now, when you meet with the Masters again tomorrow you’ll have to stay in a power chair, to not put so much pressure on yourself,” Ema said as she left the room bidding everyone a goodnight.

“Ugh,” Thea groaned, “Do I need it,” she asked looking at Padmé. 

“Yes Thea,” Obi-wan said stroking his beard with a smile, “It is doctor's orders after all.”

“I was shot, not crippled Master,” Thea said, sounding almost exactly like Anakin. Ahsoka releases a cough as she tries to contain her small laugh, as Obi-wan closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Regardless if you were shot and or crippled Thea, your wound still needs a bit more time to heal. We wouldn’t want it to tear open again now, do we?

"No master," She mumbled.

"So you will be getting into a power chair tomorrow, understood?”

“Yes Master,” she mumbled. All of them stayed with her until she eventually fell asleep. 

Now here she is, in this goddamn power chair, sitting front and center in front of the twelve members of the High Council, with Padmé, Ahsoka, Bail, R2, and BB-8 behind her. “Glad to see you alive we are young Thea,” Master Yoda said.

“Thank you, Master, it’s good to be alive.”

“However,” Mace Windu began, “We must ask you why you thought it was a good idea for you to leave not only the Temple but the planet, and the core system to a planet you never went to before, without permission?”

“Well technically,” Thea said, “I did leave with an adult.”

“Now is not the time for your antics Thea,” Stass Allie said, “When and where did you meet Skywalker?”

“I met my Master-”

“He’s not your Master girl,” Oppo Rancisis said, his tone cutting through the room like a hot knife.

“And who made that decision,” She asked, her voice slightly rising in anger too.

“Soon the council will make the decision. And when it goes through and it will, you'll be wise to see it through.” 

“And I would see that the council has made a decision, but given that it would be a stupid-ass decision I would’ve been elected to ignore it.”

“Oh force this is Anakin’s padawan,” Padmé mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose, as it took everything in Ahsoka not to laugh at the shocked face of every master in the room.

“Thea Amari Mohz,” Stass Allie said, “You watch your mouth when you talk to us.”

“I’m sorry Master,” Thea said, “But Master Skywalker has been the only Master I feel that has made me feel accepted here, so please in my presence don’t speak ill of him, because I won’t be accountable for what I say next.” 

“But we all must remember,” Mace said looking straight at Oppo, “We have not decided what is to be done with this pairing yet.”

“Please Thea,” Yoda said, “Tell us, how’d you meet.”

“I had a nightmare,” she mumbled.

“The same ones as before?” Stass asked.

“Yes, Master.”

“These nightmares, tell us can you?”

“Ummm,” Thea said, feeling her emotions rise. Padmé and Ahsoka walked forward and held each of her hands. Thea looked up at the two women as both gave her a smile of encouragement. “When I was four, I was forced to watch a band of pirates kill all of the adults and elders of my village, including my mom. But they took us, the children, as slaves, and one by one I watched everyone who I grew up with and played with for the first four years of my life die before me.”

“I’m sorry for your troubles Thea,” Obi-wan said.

“Thank you, Master Kenobi,” Thea said sensing his words were true.“So after I woke up, I decided to finish my little project,” Thea then looks behind her and looks at her droid, “But to complete him I had to get some supplies from the temple workshop.” 

“Which so happens to be Anakin’s favorite spot in the Temple,” Obi-wan said, reminiscing about all the times he caught him in there when he was younger.

“But what made you decide to leave,” Stass asked.

“We made a deal, I would tell him what I was building, and he would help me build it. But he said he was leaving so I asked if I could join.”

“And he let you? Just like that,” Koth exclaimed, his annoyance clear.

“No not really,” Thea said, “He thought that I had a master already, but I explained my situation.”

“What situation,” Koth asked.

“That no one in this godforsaken Temple likes me and wants me dead.”

“Youngling, no one wants you dead,” Oppo Rancisis said, sounding bord.

“If that’s so Master, why didn’t anyone notice I was missing? Why didn’t my ‘clan leader',” Thea said, putting clan leader in quotes, “Reported that I was missing for over four days? I'm pretty sure any normal, sane or even responsible being would notice someone is missing. Especially if they're their responsibility.”

“We’ll be talking to them after this,” Mace Windu said, “But where did you two go?”

“We went to his home planet Tatooine.”

“Hmmm, where you both decided to fight pirates, but not just any pirates but Jabba’s Pirates?”

“Ok that was unavoidable,” Thea said leaning forward and pointing, “They were coming for BB-8 because that piece of shit Besalisk wanted my droid and I refused, so if they wanted him they had to go through me.”

“And saving Nurse Ema,” Stass Allie asked, ignoring the profanities coming out of the young girl.

“I saw what that monster was doing to her, and I felt what he was going to do to her. If I didn’t intervene Master, he would’ve killed her.”

“And we’re grateful for what you did,” Obi-wan said, “But what happened the day you two left?”

Thea just looks down at BB-8 and smiles, “Hey buddy did you follow protocol 1-04?”

BB-8 releases a happy beep, saying he did as he tilted his head up so he can project some of his memories he had stored.

“Protocol 1-04 is something I had R2 install in BB-8 when he was created,” Thea said as she motioned for Padmé, Bail, Ahsoka, and R2 back so BB-8 was the only thing in the middle, “Every time I’m training or in a middle of a battle, he’s to start recording. You know for teaching purposes.”

Then the room sees a large projection of both Thea and Anakin training, _“Up, down, down, left, right, up,”_ Anakin said as they both followed the movement that R2 was projecting _._ _  
_

“You’re both learning form 7,” Mace said, in shock.

“Yeah, I want that to be my form, and he said he’ll learn it with me,” Thea said as BB-8 switches to another memory, “And this is before we were attacked.”

The room watched as Thea and Anakin were eating with people that looked unfamiliar to them, but Padmé took a good look at one of the couples and gasped. “You stayed with Beru and Owen?”

“Know these people you do people, Senator Amidala?”

“Yes, Master Yoda. That is Anakin’s stepbrother and his girlfriend.”

“Oh no we didn’t stay with them,” Thea said, “Ee stayed with him,” Thea said pointing to Kit, “That’s Kit, and his wife Jalycec, along with their daughter Shmi.”

"Yeah, I met Mr. Kit before," Pamdé remembering when she went to Tatooine for the first time.

Padmé watched as Anakin played with the little girl in her high chair. But then when Anakin sat back in his chair and appeared to listen back into Kitster’s story, both his and Thea’s head snapped to the side. 

(Arthurs Note: Everything in _Italics_ is something said in the holoprojector) 

_“Master,”_ Thea began.

 _“I sense it too,”_ he said standing up from his chair with Thea behind him. _“R2,”_ Anakin said holding his hand out.

 _“BB-8,”_ Thea also said. 

R2 shoots out Anakin’s lightsaber, as BB-8 hands Thea hers. _“Stay here,”_ Anakin said looking at his friends and stepfamily.

BB-8 followed the two Jedi out of the hut and took a scan of the ship that they all saw coming towards them in the distance. 

_“Is that-”_

_“A Separatist dropship? Yup.” Anakin said igniting his lightsaber, with Thea not for behind switching it from a single blade to two._

_“But what’re they doing out here?”_

_“It looks like they’re here for us,” Anakin said looking down at her._

_"How did they find us?"_

_"No idea. Someone must've tipped them off."_

_“Then we need to leave, right?”_

_“Yeah, but we can’t leave them here," Anakin said taking a deep breath, "_ _Go inside and get them, and lead them to the barn, where the spare speeder is.”_

_“What about you?”_

_“I’ll hold them off, and when we’re sure they’re far away from here we’ll leave with Kit’s speeder and get back to the Twilight.”_ _  
_

Thea just looks from him to the droids and back. _“Go, Thea,”_ Anakin said looking at the droids not taking his eyes off them. Thea runs inside to get his friends and stepfamily. 

They all watched as Anakin just stood there, his lightsaber at the ready watching each droid for the slightest movement, but seeing none. _“What exactly are you playing at?”_

 _“Master I got-”_ But Thea’s words were interrupted by the sound of blaster fire as the first wave of droids came forward.

 _“Get them out of here Thea,”_ Anakin said, blocking the blaster bolts.

They all watched as Anakin destroyed each droid one by one until there was none left.

 _“That was quick,”_ They heard Thea say as she came back into view _._

 _“That was only the first wave,”_ Anakin panted. As soon as he said that two more waves came charging at them. _“Get in the speeder,”_ he yelled as he blocked as many blots as he could.

BB-8 then followed Thea who was running to the speeder, _“Come on you two,”_ she said as she helped both droids inside the speeder. They watched as Thea gets the speeder up and running, and Anakin hops in the back to continue to block the bolts.

 _“Drive to the Hanger,”_ _He yelled, picking a droid up with the force and knocking them into the others. “What,” Thea yelled back, “But-I don’t know how to drive.”_

_“Thea when you’re with me there’ll be a first time for everything, NOW DRIVE!”_

_Thea just slams her feet on the acceleration, almost making Anakin fall over. “Take it easy up there,” Anakin said looking at his padawan in the driver’s seat._

_“Hey, don’t be a backseat driver,” Thea screamed._

_Anakin was about to say something back but then heard something behind him. He and BB-8 turn back around and saw six single trooper aerial platforms coming right on them. “Oh poodoo,” He mumbles, “Thea better wanna speed it up.” He screamed, igniting his lightsaber again._

_“I need you to make up your damn mind!”_

_“Step on it Thea,” Anakin said as they began to fire, and she did just that._

They all watched as Anakin and Thea lead a high-speed chase through the desert and eventually into a town. But an explosion knocked Anakin into the front seat. _“Ow,”_ Anakin said.

 _“Grab the wheel Master,”_ Thea said, letting it go. As quickly as he could, Anakin grabbed the wheel and moved into the driver’s seat as Thea climbed into the back. _“Thea, what’re you doing?”_ He asked, screaming over the harsh winds. Thea closes her eyes and takes deep calming breaths. Thea’s eyes then open. But thanks to her power BB-8 was knocked around in the backseat, leaving her power hidden from everyone in the room.

But then everyone saw a blaster bolt hit Thea in the side. She slumped down in the back seat. They all heard BB-8 releasing a sad and low beep as he moved closer to his creator. _“Good job Thea,”_ Anakin said, _“We’re almost there.”_

The footage then cuts, to what appears to be outside of a hanger.

 _“Come on Thea we’re here,”_ Anakin said, climbing out of the driver’s seat, as R2 uses his rocket boosters to get out. But when Thea didn’t respond, he walked to the _“Thea,”_ Anakin said, as he walked to the young padawan. He laid his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back, so her head laid against the headrest. _“Thea,”_ he whispered.

_Thea’s eyes were half-open and had a dazed look in her eyes. “I think I got hit, Master,” She whispered. Anakin and Thea both looked down, and they both saw blood coming through her tunic, and on the seat. “Hey look at me,” Anakin said grabbing her face, “You’re going to be ok alright, just hold on little bird.”_

_“Little bird?”_ She asked, as he picked her up bridal style and using the force to help BB-8 out. 

_“Yeah that little thing you do, it reminds me of a bird,”_ Anakin responded trying to keep Thea talking as her blood got onto him. 

_“What kindddd of birddd,”_ she asked, slurring her words.

 _“Like a canary,”_ Anakin said, _“I guess we could call it a canary cry,”_ Anakin finished, as they walked into the hangar that housed the Twilight.

 _“_ _That’s cool.”_ Thea’s eyes then close and her arms fall. _“Don’t you die on me Thea,”_ Anakin said as he raced into the med room of the Twilight with R2 and BB-8 on his heels. _“How may I help you today sir,”_ the med droid inside said. 

_“This girl needs help,”_ Anakin said, laying Thea down on the med bed. The Med droid then scanned Thea's body, and as he passed over the gunshot wound the light began to flash. _“I can stabilize her, for now, sir, but she will need to go to a hospital,"_ the droid said _._

_“Do whatever you need to do,” Anakin said going to the door, “I’ll be taking us back to the temple.”_

They all watch as Anakin makes his way to the front of the but before he walked in he stopped as if he felt something.

 _“R2,”_ he said grabbing his lightsaber off of his belt, _“Get the ship ready for take-off.”_

Anakin didn’t wait for a response, he slowly walked down the ramp of the ship, and looked around the dark hangar. But as R2 followed Anakin’s orders, BB-8 followed Anakin to the ship’s ramp, watching as the young Jedi looked around, but eventually facing BB-8, so his back was to the hangar entrance. _“Young Skywalker,”_ They all saw Anakin whipped around to the entrance of the hangar and saw Count Dooku along with two IG-100.

“No force, please no,” Padmé began to mumble, as Bail came forward and rubbed her back.

_“My oh my, I’m surprised that the Jedi let you off your leash.”_

_“My oh my, I’m shocked you haven’t had a heart attack yet,”_ Anakin said, igniting his lightsaber, making the two droids activate their arc staff. 

_“Oh Skywalker, you’re still acting like a child I see.”_

_“What’re you doing here Dooku?”_

_“No, no, no, Skywalker,”_ Dooku said walking closer, _“The question is what are you doing here?”_

_“None of your damn business that’s what.”_

_“No, people come to a planet like this to hide, or disappear,”_ Dooku said walking even closer to him, _“What are you hiding from Skywalker? The Jedi? The Republic? No, this is something deeper.”_

 _“As I said before,”_ Anakin began his voice harder, and his lightsaber now pointed at the Jedi traitor, _“It’s none of your business why I’m here.”_

 _“It’s ok,”_ Dokku said, _“If you don’t tell me now, I’ll just figure it out later.”_

_“What makes you think there’ll be a later?”_

_“Because you’re coming with me Skywalker.”_

Then Dooku makes a swipe at Anakin, who effectively dodges it. _“And why the hell would I go with you?”_ Anakin said force pushing Dooku back a bit.

 _“My Master demands it,”_ Dooku said motioning for the two droids to jump in.

 _“Make your move,”_ Anakin said. 

Anakin then fought against the two IG droids and started to get the better of them. But they all watched as Dooku came up behind him and attempted to strike him in the back. Anakin blocked it in time but was forced to turn his back on the droids. 

Padmé never flinched so hard as she watched her husband take the hit, and the large scream he released as he took it. Has she seen Anakin hurt before? Yes. But did it ever get any easier? Absolutely not.

 _“You can end this Skywalker,”_ Dooku said, forcing the lightsaber further down, making Anakin kneel in front of him, as the young Jedi held his head down letting out a painful groaned in pain as the two droids continued to shock him, _“All you have to do is submit.”_

Anakin looks back up at him with his face filled with absolute hate and rage, _“I’d rather die,”_ He groaned out.

 _“So be it,”_ Dooku said his voice like venom. Anakin could feel his knees giving out and his vision getting blurry, so in a last-ditch effort, he uses the force to push all three separatists away from him and uses the force to bring down a heavy beam on the two IG droids, crushing them immediately. Anakin looked to the ramp of the ship and saw BB-8 and R2 waiting for him, _“R2,”_ Anakin called out, _“Take off, now.”_ Dooku then makes another rush for him, but Anakin rolls out of the way. 

R2 responds with, _‘Not without you.’_

 _“R2, I can’t make it, but Thea can. So please go to the Temple,”_ Anakin pleaded as Dooku has him on his guard again. R2 releases a said whistle. _“Please R2,”_ Anakin pleads one more time, kicking Dooku away from him, _“I can’t lose you guys too.”_

Padmé knew what he meant, as her heart began to ache for him. How she wishes she can reach out and run her fingers through his hair just the way he loves, just to see that beautiful smile he has.

R2 looks to BB-8 and then goes to the bridge to do his master's wishes, as BB-8 continues to watch.

It looked like Anakin knew he couldn’t fight for much longer. But he had to if Thea, R2, and BB-8 was going to get out of here. _“Stay down Skywalker,”_ Dooku screamed. 

_“Never,”_ Anakin groaned, getting up on his shaky legs. Dooku knew he had him. He could end this all now, and he was about to as he charged at the young Jedi for one final time but then a voice stops them both. _“That’s quite enough Darth Tyranus.”_

“Who the hell is that,” Thea mumbled as BB-8 zooms in on the man in the hood.

“That’s the man I saw in my vision,” Ahsoka said looking at Padmé.

 _“Who’re you? And when the hell did you get a raise,”_ Anakin asked pointing his saber at the mysterious man, as Dooku kneeled before him. 

_“All in due time my boy,”_ the man said, _“But now I need you to come with us.”_

 _“Like hell, I will,”_ Anakin groaned.

The man just sighs and shakes his head, as Dooku stands back up. _“You could’ve made this so much easier.”_

Then Dooku shoots out force lighting that Anakin was able to block with his lightsaber, but then the other man shoots his own hitting him directly. Anakin lets out a scream and falls to the ground as the two other men gather around him.

Padmé had to turn her head away as she heard the sound of her husband in pain, and couldn’t help but feel a single tear escape her eye. She felt her calm and collected exterior begin to fall, as the broken wife inside came out. 

They both eventually stopped and Anakin looked at the man and said with his voice low, _“You’re the Sith Lord.”_

 _“Yes I am, my dear boy,”_ _The man then shoots out more lightning, knocking Anakin out. They all watched as the man kneeled to Anakin's level, and began to caress his cheek, “He’ll make a-”_

But then the sound of the door opening startled them all as BB-8 abruptly stopped the projection. “Master Cri Ares,” Master Yoda said, addressing the human Jedi Master who was the head of their communication center of the Temple. 

“I’m so sorry for the interruption Masters,” She said as she bowed, her voice and face showing her worry, “But we just received this in the communications channel.”

The woman from Serenno walks forward and hands Yoda a data chip. “It’s a video Master.”

“But what makes it so important you have to rush up here,” Obi-wan asked.

“Master Kenobi, after we transferred everything on the chip, a symbol came on the screen, and I had it shut off immediately, and I came as fast as I could. Because Masters, I saw something I never thought I’ll ever see in my lifetime.”

“And that is,” Mace asked.

“Masters,” Cri said, taking a deep breath, “I saw the symbol of the Sith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but I wanted to keep y'all in suspense and have a chapter focusing on what Sidious has in store for Anakin and the gang's reaction to it. So I hope I didn't piss y'all off too much lol. I hope you're all safe and may the force be with XOXO


	14. A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Thea, Bail, Rex, Cody, R2, BB-8, along with the rest of the Jedi Masters watch a horrifying tape.

**_Chapter 14_ **

_“Arrogance diminishes Wisdom”_

**_Jedi Temple_ **

Padmé, Ahsoka, Bail, Thea, and Obi-wan looked at one another in fear.

Cri just bows, and proceeds to leave the room, after. Yoda then hands the chip over to Obi-wan, who then walks towards R2 and hands him the disk. “Play it R2.”

R2 just releases a sad whistle, as Obi-wan sits back down in his chair, with a solemn look on his face. R2 turns around and looks to Padmé who gives him a sad nod. 

R2 then projects the cursed tape, and everyone couldn’t help but feel a cold shiver as the Sith’s symbol appeared before them. 

They all heard a hum. Like a group of people doing a haunting hum, that made the room feel like it dropped like a hundred degrees. But then the picture then comes on, and then they all saw the Sith Lord as he sat on his throne, as Count Dooku stood beside him. 

**(Arthur's Note: Everything in italics is everything being presented in the holo projection)**

_“My friends, My family, my people,” He said, raising his arms, “Today is a joyous day. Today is a day of celebration”_

_The room releases a slight cheer as the Sith Lord goes on, “Long have we waited for this day. For this moment. Because today we now have a way to avenge ourselves. For today we shall now begin the destruction of the Jedi Order.”_

_The room then cheers on, as the Sith Lord continues, “For today we bring those Jedi scum to their knees.” The sith cultist then cheers on, as the Sith Lord stands from his throne and begins his descent down the stairs, “For today we have the galaxy’s greatest weapon. Today my friends, we brought home the last piece of the puzzle,” The Sith Lord then stops as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, and stops for a bit for a dramatic effect._

“So he has a flair for the dramatics,” Ahsoka mumbled.

_“For today my friends we have the Hero without fear, and the Chosen one himself. Anakin Skywalker.”_

_The camera then pans to Anakin who is in a containment field in front of the steps of the throne._

“Ani,” Padmé mumbled, feeling her fear rise in her.

"No one outside this room could possibly know he's the chosen one," Mace said looking at Yoda, "How could he?"

Yoda didn't respond thinking over in his head. He just slowly turned back to the holoprojector.

 _“However, from this point on, Anakin Skywalker is dead to the universe. For now, he shall now be known as...Darth Vader of the Separatist Alliance.”_ _  
_

_Then out of nowhere, Anakin releases a loud and obnoxious sneeze that causes the Sith Lords, and cultists to turn towards him._

_“I’m sorry. It’s just- I’m allergic to bullshit. And there’s just a lot," Anakin exclaimed, "In this room right now. I think you guys should clean it up before I fall into a coma or something,” Anakin said, acting like he’s sick._

Thea and Ahsoka both looked at each other and released a small laugh.

_“Oh Skywalker,” Sidious said standing next to Anakin, “You’ve always had a sharp wit.”_

_“Oh you know me,” Anakin said with a smirk, “I aim to please.”_ _  
_

_“Is that what you said when you took your vows, Skywalker?”_

_“To who?”_

_“To the order, your friends,” The Sith said slowly walking to Anakin’s other side, “or your wife perhaps.”_

That statement was an icy shock to everyone in the room. Obi-wan, Padmé, Ahsoka, Thea, Bail, Rex, and Cody looked at each other, wondering how the hell could he know that. 

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Anakin responded, his voice stinging like venom._

_“Oh please Ani, don’t play coy with me,” The Sith Lord said, leaning closer in Anakin’s face._

_“Don’t call me that.”_

_“Why isn't that what your mother and wife call you? But do tell me, did your mother call you that before or after the life drained from her eyes?”_

_Anakin tries to hit the Sith Lord, but the cuffs stop him, “Oh it looks like I hit a nerve there, Anakin,” The Sith Lord chuckles._

_“Take off the cuffs, and I’ll show you how hard I can hit,” Anakin snarls._

_Dooku then comes up behind him and shoots a bolt of electricity at him, making Anakin release a groan of pain._

_“I don’t know why you’re so caught up on that Anakin,” The Sith Lord said, “She’s not the first nor the last person you’ll lose in your life. The faster you accept it the more easier this will all be,”_

_“Whatever you say old man, I won’t be here long,” Anakin said looking around._

_“Oh,” he said, “And how will you be leaving may I ask.”_  
_  
“Well, I’m going to find my padawan and our droids and we're going to get the hell out of here. Then, I’ll be back with the 501st and we’ll bring down this lovely estate,”_ _Anakin said looking between the sith._

_The Sith Lord then releases a small laugh, then turns into a full-on chuckle._

_“What’s so damn funny?”_

_“I’m sorry,” He said, “It’s just so funny that you think you’ll see Thea or those droids you love so much again.”_

_“What,” Anakin asked, his voice showing his worry, “What did you do?”_

_“Do you remember when you told me that you like to know the names of the people you kill, and you asked how I knew your padawan’s name,”_ the Sith Lord said, as he looked towards the camera, and releasing a wicked laugh _, “Well let me just say I share the same sentiment as you.” There was a pause as Anakin took in the meaning of those words. “No. No,” Anakin repeated in disbelief._

_“Yes Anakin,” The sith lord chuckled, “Your padawan is dead. Just like your mother.”_

_“No, no,” he repeated again, this time tears falling from his eyes._

Padmé reached out to wipe his tears but was saddened by her hands going right through him.

_“You failed her, just like you failed everyone else. Your Mother, your former padawans, the man who raised you since you were 12, and your beautiful wife.”_

_Then, the Sith lord then does something unexpected. He lets Anakin free of his restraints and disables the collar around his neck. But Anakin just kneels on the ground, as his tears continue to fall._

_“Oh my young apprentice,” the Sith Lord said, bending down to wipe Anakin’s tears away like he was a caring mother, “You don’t have to cry. All you have to do is submit.”_

_Anakin continued to cry as he looked at the hooded figure, but his emotions took a shift. Where there once was sadness and grief, was replaced with fury and vengeance. Anakin looked down and saw the hilt of his lightsaber, and looked back up, but the sith lord noticed. “Strike me down, Ani,” He said using his nickname to bait him._

“Don’t do it,” Obi-wan mumbled.

But Anakin did.

_Anakin used the force and forced his lightsaber into his hands and jumped over the sith lord, and attempted to strike him in the back but was stopped by Dooku’s lightsaber. “Good, Anakin, good,” the Sith Lord laughed as he backed away from the pair, sitting back on his throne, “Use your anger.”_

_Anakin just releases a snarl and force pushes Dooku away from him as he tries to make his way towards the Sith Lord, but is once again intercepted by Dooku._

Everyone in the room watched the ferocious battle before their very eyes. They felt as though they were feeling every single punch and kick that Dooku took at the hands of Anakin. They all knew Anakin was an aggressive fighter but this, this was something different. Like they were watching an entirely different person fight in the man they all cared for’s body.

_Dooku was forced pushed against one of the many statues, as Anakin went in for another strike, But Dooku just stepped to the right so he just slashed the statue instead. “It’s a shame really,” Anakin heard Sidious say on his throne, “I sensed that your padawan had a strong connection to the force. The second most powerful Jedi to ever live. But it looks like the girl couldn’t take a hit, and died like a weak animal.”_

_Anakin just released an angry scream, and grabbed a huge chunk at the wall and threw it directly at the cackling Sith Lord. However like a faithful servant, Dooku stopped it before it reached him, but was unable to dodge the other one, Anakin hurled at him from behind._

_Anakin slowly walked towards the newly titled Sith Lord and stood over him with a face filled with disgust. Dooku was bleeding from his temple, looking slightly disoriented from the hit. “Do it Anakin, strike him down,” Sidious said, and the cultist just repeated it, but with a more haunting tone. Anakin raised his blue blade ready to strike him._

“Don’t do it Ani,” Padmé whispered, and in some weird way, it seemed like Anakin listened, because he stopped.

_Anakin stopped right before he took the fatal swing. He looked around him and began to breathe heavily as what he was about to do came over him. He slowly backed away, and deactivated his lightsaber, “No,” he whispered, “I won’t. As much as I despised him, I won’t kill him. Not like this,” Anakin finished his voice echoing in the throne room._

_The Cultist began to hiss like snakes. Anakin looked around again and saw them all rise from their seats, and pointing at him. Anakin turned back to the throne and saw the Sith lord stand from his seat, and heard him release a sigh. “Oh Anakin,” He said as he made it to the final stair, “you disappoint me. But it’s ok, there’s always room for improvement.”_

_The Sith Lord then releases lighting from his fingers that strikes Anakin right in his chest knocking him down in the center of the room. Anakin slowly got back up, as the Sith lord walked towards him. He saw as he raised his hands, ready to strike him again. Anakin looked to his left and saw his lightsaber laying a few feet away from him. He then tried to use the force to bring it towards him, but he felt all of the energy of the force drain from his body, as the collar was reactivated. “You still have much to learn,” The Sith Lord said as he struck Anakin with more lighting, making the young Jedi release a painful scream._

Padmé felt so helpless. How she wished she could just go inside and take his pain away from him. But eventually, it stopped as they all watched Anakin eventually lose consciousness. 

_“Now I’m sure as you all can see, Anakin Skywalker will be mine,” The Sith Lord said, “He will be your reckoning, and he will remind you that the dark side always wins. And I swear as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious always wins.”_

The Video then cuts off, and the light from the Coruscant sky fills the room. But everyone’s mood was anything but the nice weather outside. Padmé fell to her knees, and her calm, and collective composer broke for all to see. She tried to remain strong for those around her, but seeing that just broke her. Ahsoka, Bail, and Thea who have now abandoned her power chair goes on the floor and comforts the crying woman, as she felt the devastating blow. 

“It’s all fault,” Padmé mumbled as her tears continued to fall, “It’s all my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys haven't noticed, I like to change a couple of things here and there, and recently I changed a bit of Thea's backstory and included a bit more important information concerning some of the characters midi-chlorian count (I know they may be a lot higher then they are in canon but I thought I'll level them up a bit lol), so here they are, I hope you all are safe and may the force be with you XOXO  
> Anakin-27,000  
> Thea-27,000  
> Sidious-20,000  
> Yoda-19,500  
> Obi-wan-16,000  
> Ahsoka- 15,000


	15. Revelations and a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tells the full story, and the Council most decided what they must do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is a long one lol. There were so many times where I considered stopping but was like "No I can't stop it right here". So I hope you all are staying safe and I hope you all enjoy chapter 15!

**_Chapter 15_ **

_“Brothers in arms are brothers for life”_

** Jedi High Council room-Later 8:00 PM **

After what everyone saw, they need a break. Time to digest what they all just saw. The Jedi Masters including Obi-wan, still had duties to attend too, because as before there’s still a war to fight. Rex and Cody both went to check up on their men, as Bail left to go back to the senate dome. But, Padmé, Ahsoka, and Thea went back to Anakin’s room and stayed there. Ahsoka and Thea held onto the crying senator as she laid between them on her husband's bed. “It’s all my fault,” Padmé said over and over again until she eventually fell asleep.

“What’re we gonna do,” Thea asked, keeping her voice down as much as she could.

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka began, as she moved her hand from Padmé’s arm, so she can take Thea’s hand, “But we’ll figure something out ok. I promise.”

Eight hours later, Obi-wan stopped by and told them that the council was holding an emergency meeting. R2 and BB-8 were powered down so they left without them. 

So here they are now, Padmé and Obi-wan standing front and center, while Ahsoka and Thea stand behind them with both wolves between them, and Rex standing to Ahsoka’s right, and Cody standing to Thea’s left.

“Now,” Mace said, ”You guys know more than what you're letting up, and we wanna know exactly what’s going on, and what did the Sith Lord mean when he said ‘wife’.

Obi-wan and Padmé looked at each other for a moment and just stared like they were speaking their own language. They knew what could happen when the truth came out, but at this point, neither of them cared, all they wanted was their brother and husband back. Padmé breaks contact first and stares at the Jedi Masters before her. “Almost four years ago,” she began, “I made the biggest decision of my life. I did something I never thought I had the guts to do because I knew a secret like this could destroy us both. But after Geonosis, I didn’t care. I knew deep down in my heart, I couldn’t live without him.” Padmé stops for a minute, as she takes a shaky breath. Then she felt someone take her hand and looked down to see young Thea holding it, and give her a small smile. Soon she felt Ahsoka place her hand on her shoulder, and Obi-wan took her other hand. Padmé looked at them all and smiled at them as tears fall from her eyes again, she turned back to the masters and spoke her truth, “Almost four years ago, I took a vow I held my husband hand's and I said as your wife, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. Almost four years ago, I married Anakin Skywalker on my home planet Naboo.”

The Master all looked at one another, some in shock while others looking less than shocked. “Surprise me this does not,” Yoda began, “But asked you to take care of the situation I thought I did Obi-wan?”

“I thought I did too Master,” Obi-wan said, “However as everyone on this council knows, what Anakin wants to do, Anakin wants to do.”

“How long have you known Master Kenobi,” Shakk Ti asked.

“I would say I never truly knew masters,” Obi-wan began, “But that would be a lie.”

“And you didn’t think to report it,” Oppo Rancisis said.

“I don’t think you realize this Master Rancisis,” Obi-wan began his voice hard, “But there is a war going on now, and Anakin is one of the best if not the best general we have. So if I reported him, we could’ve lost a valuable man in this war. Besides, I didn't know how far it went until a couple of days ago.”

“And in doing so you may have helped create the greatest weapon against us,” he yelled back.

“That's fucking rich,” Ahsoka mumbled.

“Excuse me young Tano,” he asked now looking at her. 

“I said,” she said stepping from behind the two adults, “That's fucking rich.”

“Young Soka-,” Plo Koon began trying to defuse the situation.

“No Master Plo,” Ahsoka interrupted, “I’ve had enough of this. You all have your heads so far up your ass you don’t even see the full picture anymore,” Ahsoka yelled.

“Ahsoka,” Mace Windu began but was then interrupted.

“I’m not done yet, Master. For the time I knew Anakin he taught me many things, and one thing he taught me was ‘Take everything with a grain of salt,’ Do you know what that means? It means I should take anything and everything with a bit of skepticism, and the Jedi Code is no different. You guys are so focused on these rules that you couldn’t see that ‘Sidious’,” She said, putting his name in quotes, “Was using it against you. So don't you dare act like you guys don't have some level of the blame here. Because of the code and your own fear of his power, you all made Anakin feel isolated and unable to talk to any of you. And where did that lead him? Right into the belly of the beast. Why? Because of your fear, you helped make Anakin into a weapon that would eventually be used against us all. So if you blame Sidious, then you all can take some of the blame for the way you treated him all these years.”

“Are you finished,” Rancisis asked.

“Oh I can keep going,” Ahsoka ensured, “But that would take away valuable time from I don’t know, finding Anakin and bring him home. Or, finding those Sith Lords and bring them justice.”

“And we do want that Ahsoka, truly we do,” Luminara said, her voice gentle, “But we have no idea where they are, or who this Sidious is.”

“Wait,” Aayla began moving forward in her chair, “When you said the Sith Lord’s name, you put it in quotes. Do you know who he is Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka turns back to Padmé, and Padmé notices some light die from her eyes. But Ahsoka just turns back around and says, “Yes. I know who the Sith Lord is.”

“And who is he?” Yoda asked.

“Before I say it,” Ahsoka said, “What I’m about to tell is going to be hard to believe, and some of you probably won’t believe me. So I must ask you all, are you truly prepared to open Pandora's box?”

Yoda and Mace looked at one another and slowly gave each other the nod. “Who is he, Ahsoka? Who is Darth Sidious,” Mace asked.

Ahsoka just takes a deep breath, and says as clear as day, “The Sith Lord, is none other than Chancellor Palpatine.”  
  
Immediately there was an outroar as she thought. Ahsoka looked back and looked to Padmé whose face displayed shock and betrayal.

“Impossible,” Coleman Kcaj said, “It’s just not possible.”

“No,” Obi-wan began, “In some sick and twisted way it makes perfect sense. Think about it, how in the universe has Dooku always remained two steps ahead of us, and his increased interest in Anakin from the time he was accepted in the Jedi Order, just increases it.”

"And his increase in power in the senate, and how long he's been allowed to stay in office," Padmé commented.

"It makes him the likely candidate," Plo said.

“But she has no proof Kenobi,” Rancisis screamed. 

“My proof is what the force showed me. Don’t forget, while all of your vision has been clouded, mine has been cleared.”

“Well show us,” He said, “Show us the visions you saw.”

“I can’t.”

“You can’t or you won’t?” 

“I can’t,” Ahsoka said, her voice becoming hard, “The force has blocked me from seeing anything else.”

“Isn’t that just convenient? Why did it, I must ask?”

“Well, Padmé gave me a good theory as to why,” Padmé looked to Ahsoka confused, “Remember that lullaby you sang to me, ‘Dive down deep into her sound. But not too far or you’ll be drowned,' that's why I can’t see anything anymore. Because the force has shown me all I needed to know, and to prevent me from going too far or possibly Palpatine discovering my interference, it blocked me from seeing anything else.”

“A fantastic theory that is Ahsoka,” Mace began, “But we can’t act on this without sufficient evidence or cause.”  
  
“I may have something,” Padmé mumbled. Everyone in the room watched as she took out her comm unit and motions for everyone behind her to take a step back. “Are you all aware of the legend of the Loth-wolves,” Padmé asked, gesturing for Sura and Hiro to come closer to her so they stood on either side of her.

“We are Senator,” Yoda said, tilting his head.

“Then you’re aware of their extreme connection with the force itself correct?”

“Yes,” Aayla said.

“And correct me if I’m wrong,” Padmé began, “The force allows someone to get a sense of the people around them.”

“What’s this line of questioning,” Koth asked.

“After I found Sura and Hiro and making sure they were as healthy as they could be in their situation, I took them to the Senate Dome with me. Of course, they were a little nervous about trusting anyone but me, but given the chance, they’ll open up. However there was one case that it didn’t happen,” Padmé then places the unit on the floor, and an image of Palpatine shows up, and immediately both Sura and Hiro begin to growl furiously, showing their teeth as if they were ready to attack at a moment's notice. “It didn’t strike me as odd until Senator Organa said ‘Animals and kids are the best judges of character,’ and after everything, I saw with Ahsoka’s visions, I have no choice but to believe him. And let’s not forget his inability to give up any emergency powers he should’ve dropped months maybe even years ago.”

“Ok let’s entertain this situation for a moment,” Mundi said, “If Palpatine is the Sith Lord, what would we do?”

“At first nothing,” Ahsoka said, stepping forward, “Right now he holds all the cards. So until we take those cards away, he might as well send our men to finish the job.”  
  
“You never really told us,” Aayla began, “What did you see that you believe that our own men a key in this Sith Lord’s plan?”

Ahsoka turned towards Yoda and gave him a nod saying he can explain it.

“Before the arrival of young Thea, discovered something Ahsoka had,” Yoda began, “The inhibitor chips on their minds, are more sinister than we thought. There're orders on them, yes.”

“Kill orders,” Obi-wan finished.

“And the biggest order of them all was order 66,” Ahsoka said, “The order that will force each clone, our men who we fought tooth and nail with for almost four years turn against us. And kill every single one of us to the point that the entire Jedi Order was on the brink of extinction.” 

“So what do you suggest we do,” Stass Allie asked.

“We put these chips out of commission, get Palpatine out of office, and get Anakin back before it’s too late.”

“But why should we?”

The room slowly turns towards Rancisis. “On what part,” Thea asked, her head tilted to the side.

“Why should we save Skywalker?”

“You can’t be serious,” Ahsoka and Thea said at the same time.

“I am serious. He broke the code. Not only has he married someone, but he’s married a Senator.”

“And what’s wrong with being a Senator,” Padmè asked.

“You can’t be trusted, and _if_ ,” he said, putting emphasis on the if, “What Tano is saying is true, then it’s warranted.”

“So what the hell do you suggest Master,” Thea spoke up, “Leave him there so he can be twisted into some vile creature? Because if you do, you’ll just be helping the Sith Lords achieve their goals.”  
  
“Your attachment to him blinds you,” he said, “Am I the only one who truly watched that video? You all saw the way he fought, it seems as though he’s already fallen.”  
  
“No he’s not,” Ahsoka said, throwing her arms in the air, “We all saw him fight yes, but when it really mattered he stopped.”

“That still doesn’t excuse him, Tano!”

Before Ahsoka, Thea, or Padmé could respond, Yoda raises his hands, “Discuss this further we will. Then vote on our next move we will.”

Obi-wan made a move to sit down but was stopped by Yoda, “No Obi-wan,” he began, “To close to this situation you are. Exempted from this vote you will.”

Obi-wan releases a sigh, but bows “Yes Master.” Obi-wan, Padmé, Thea, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Sura, and Hiro all left the room and went to take the lift instead of the stairs. “Unbelievable,” Ahsoka mumbled, “The Jedi Council haven't changed one bit since I left.”

“That’s an understatement,” Thea said, but then released a slight hiss.

“You ok T,” Ahsoka asked, using her new nickname.

“Yeah I’m fine,” She said rubbing her gunshot wound through her tunic, “It’s just a little sore.”

“I told you to take the power chair,” Obi-wan said looking down at her with a smirk.

“I hate that thing,” she said, “It makes me feel weak.”

“Admitting your hurt kid doesn’t show weakness,” Rex said.

“It just shows you know how to take a hit and live from it,” Cody finished.

“Really?”

“Really,” Everyone said in unison.

“Well that was unanimous,” Thea mumbles.

“Obi-wan,” Padmé began breaking the silence as they all walked out of the lift, “what if they don’t vote in our favor. What if they vote for Anakin to be expelled and left where ever he is?”

“Padmé,” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, “You know Anakin’s like a little brother to me. If I have to ignore the council's ruling to save him and bring him back to us, I will do it in a heartbeat.”

“So we’re saving him no matter what,” Thea asked.

“Yes.”

“Well,” Padmé began, “If we're going to save Anakin I think it’s time we interrogate our first clue.”

“Agreed,” Obi-wan said leading the way to the holding cells.

“Who's the lead,” Thea asked, looking at Ahsoka.

“Rush Clovis,” Ahsoka said, gaging as she said the forbidden name.

“Ewww, he’s here?”

“I guess Anakin told you about him,” Padmé asked.

“Yea, he told me what happened.”

“And you're not angry at me?”

“Why should I,” Thea said, “What happened between You and Master Skywalker, is between you and Master Skywalker. But if you want my opinion you both were wrong. But just like everything in life you can talk about it. But at the end of the day, Clovis is a piece of shit.”

“Then you’ll be glad to hear she kicked his ass after he forced her to kiss him in her office a couple of days ago,” Ahsoka said.

“He did what,” Thea exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Padmé mumbled.

“You're better than me, I would’ve killed his ass,” Thea mumbled. Ahsoka released a slight laugh and brought the young girl close so they were walking with her arm around her like they were sisters.

They all made it to the lift to get to the holding cells of the Jedi Temple. None of them knew what would happen down there, but what they did know was, no matter what they’ll get Clovis to spill his secrets one way or another.

** Jedi Temple Detention Center **

“Wow,” Thea said as they made to the bottom floor of the Jedi Temple, “This place is impressive. Is it true that these cells were made especially to hold Sith in the old days?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan said looking back at her, “Glad to see you remember that from your studies.”

“Oh you know,” Thea said with a smug smile on her face, “I’ve always had a thing for history.”

The more Padmé spent with Thea the more of Anakin and Ahsoka she saw in her. ‘No wonder he chose her,’ she thought, smiling down at the young girl.

But the smile eventually falls as they reach cell 01-76. The cell that held Rush Clovis inside. “Leave us,” Obi-wan said to the two guards waiting outside of them. 

When the sound of their fading footsteps was heard, Obi-wan turned to Rex and Cody, “Guard the exits allow no one inside no matter what, understood?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” They both said in unison snapping a salute. As both clones left to fulfill their General’s request, Padmé, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Thea, along with Sura and Hiro went inside the cell and was greeted with a disheveled Rush. “Padmé,” he whispered rushing towards her but was intercepted by Thea along with two growling wolves, “Excuse you,” he exclaimed.

“Excuse you asshole,” Thea said, pushing him back on his bed.

“Do we have a problem?”

“Keep trying to get close to Padmé, we can have a multiple choice one. You can get your ass A.Slap, B.Punch, C.Choked, or D.Bitch all of the above. So be a good boy, and sit your ass down.” Thea finished, as she walked back to the group and high fived Ahsoka as she chuckled. 

“Now Clovis,” Obi-wan said, walking closer to him, using the force, dragging a chair from the corner so he was sitting face to face with the man sitting on the bed, “I’m sure you know why you're here.”

“Because that Jedi had me put here,” He sneered. 

“What Jedi,” Padmé asked.

“That Skywalker,” he said, throwing his arms up, “I swear you Jedi let him off his leash too much. I wanted to keep this quiet because I knew he was close to you Padmé, but that man attacked me a couple of nights ago.”  
  
“And why would he do that,” Obi-wan asked.

“Because he wants Padmé all to himself, even though your code says otherwise.”

“And you don’t,” Ahsoka and Thea asked at the same time, both petting the wolves' heads.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I mean,” Thea said, walking closer to him with Hiro by her side, “I haven't known my Master for a long time compared to everyone else in this room, but I do know one thing. He won’t attack someone for no reason unless he or someone close to him were threatened and or hurt. So either you did something wrong to him or you trying to kiss senator Amidala against her will set him off, but you know, I'm not a scientist.”

“I would never-”

“Please don’t say you never have because that was the reason she knocked your ass out in her office,” Ahsoka said her voice cutting through the air as she and Sura walked closer, “Her office was an absolute mess which is a rare thing to see. Her make-up was smeared, her hair was messed up, and her clothes looked like someone was trying to rip it off, so either a tornado went through it, or someone tried something with her.”

“What makes you think she didn’t come on me?”

Padmé felt like she was seeing red, “why you little-” she then surprised them all by punching him in the face, “Why would I ever come on to you? Give me one good. Just one!”

“We were together before,” Rush said standing up, “There's still something between you and me.”

“I don’t know where you get your delusions laser brain,” Padmé said walking towards him, jabbing her finger in his chest, “But I've only had eyes for one man, and his name is Anakin fucking Skywalker.”  
  
Thea, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka looked at each other flabbergasted. ‘Did she just say that,’ were running through their minds. But Padmé just continued to glare at Clovis as a look of shock and hurt crossed his face.

“What,” he whispered.

“The reason Anakin Skywalker kicked your ass that night was because you were trying to kiss his wife.”

“You married him,” Clovis asked, his voice rising.

“You damn right I did,” she yelled back, “And I don’t regret it one bit.”

“You whore,” he mumbled.

Padmé gave him a sinister smirk and kneed him where the sun doesn’t shine one more time. “How am I whore when Anakin is the only man I’ve ever been with Clovis, hmm,” she asked, pushing him on the bed again, “Is it because I never did it with you, even though I told you multiple times I wanted to save myself for marriage.”

“What did you come here for, if not to gloat,” he asked holding his crotch. 

“You have some information we need, so spill it. Where’s the disk Dooku gave you, and what were going to do with it?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he sneered at her.

“Don’t lie Clovis,” Ahsoka said, stepping up again, “I saw you.”

“And we can all sense that your lying, so please, don’t be stupid. Because one way or another we're getting it out of you.”

“Oh really young one,” he chuckled looking at Thea, “And how will you do that?”

Then, Padmé did the unexpected. She pulled out her ELG-3A blaster and pointed right at him. “I don’t have time for your games Rush,” She said, “So tell us what you know.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he said.

Padmé then changes her blaster from stun to blaster fire because in the next five seconds she shot right next to Clovis and raised the hot gun again so it was almost touching his forehead. “Choose your next words wisely because the next blaster bolt is going through your head. So let's try that again, what do you know?”

** Jedi High Council-Meanwhile **

“We should expel all three of them,” Rancisis said, “Skywalker broke one of our most sacred codes, Kenobi was complicit in it even if he wasn’t fully aware of the nature of their relationship, and that Thea, is too far gone.”

“But Obi-wan and Anakin are our best men,” Aayla said, “We lose them, we lose the confidence in our troops, and in the public, and how can we forget Thea’s high Midi-chlorian count. It's the second-highest count ever recorded in Jedi history. Sith, it’s higher than Master Yoda’s. So if we lose her then we may lose an amazing Jedi and future asset.”  
  
“So you would rather encourage this type of behavior,” Eeth Koth asked.

“No, but understand it,” Aayla said, “we all know Anakin has never been a traditional Jedi. He was allowed in when he was 12 years old, so of course, this should’ve been something we saw coming sooner or later.”

“And Skywalker hasn’t exactly been one to hide his true emotions,” Plo Koon said.

“So what,” Rancisis yelled, throwing up his long arms, “Because of his relationship with Amidala, he allowed his padawan to be critically wounded, and him taken hostage.”

“That’s not exactly his fault,” Kit Fisto interjected.

“No, but he was the cause,” Mundi said, “No matter how much we discuss this he did break the code, and Obi-wan allowed it to happen for almost four years, and if we didn’t find out now, Thea would’ve never told us herself.”

“So what do you all suggest,” Stass Allie asked, “We leave him wherever he is?”

“We all saw the way he fought,” Rancisis said, “The emotions he was feeling was the base of the dark side. He’s already gone.”

“No one is ever truly gone,” Shaak Ti said, “Where there is hope, there’s a chance.”

“Master Yoda,” Mace Windu spoke up, “What do you think?”

Yoda opens his eyes and looks around the room. As the other masters argued about the situation he looked through the force for his answer when he heard something. A voice. A voice he hasn’t heard since the battle of Naboo. ‘You must save him Yoda,’ he said. ‘In order for you all to survive, he must fulfill his destiny.'

“Not easy this decision is,” Yoda said, “Turning against everything we were all taught we all will if we agree. But something Qui-gon Jin always said, ‘People change. Time change. So in order to survive, change with them we must’.”

Yoda looked at every single one of them for a moment waiting for a comment, but nothing everyone heard what he said, and was now thinking it over. “Shall we vote now?”

** Jedi Temple Detention Center-Meanwhile **

“You were going to help them take over the fucking banks,” Thea screamed. 

“No-”

“Really? Because it sounds like it dumbass,” Ahsoka screamed. 

“I would’ve had everything under control,” he tried to assure.

“You wouldn’t,” Obi-wan said, “The minute you think you had control of the banks, Dooku and his master would’ve seized total control, and make you appear as the mastermind behind all of it. Basically setting you up."

“Padmé, I really didn’t mean for any of this to happen. You have to believe me.”

Obi-wan looked at her and saw a look of both anger and shame. “Come on you two,” Obi-wan said guiding both Thea and Ahsoka out, so Padmé, Clovis, Hiro, and Sura were the only ones in the cell.

“Fool me once shame on you,” Padmé said, “Fool me twice shame on me. You fooled me for the last time Clovis. I tried to see the good in you when no one else did. I may have lost the love of my life, and for what? FOr you to try to use me to get to the top again,” She then releases a dry laugh, “And you call me a whore.”  
  
“Padmé-”

“Where’s the disk,” she asked, cutting him off, but was met with nothing but silence. “I won’t ask again Clovis. Where’s the disk?”

Clovis then releases a sigh and reaches inside his coat, and takes it out, “Here,” he said, placing it in her hands. “What will happen to me?” 

“Nothing right now Clovis,” Padmé said, “But you were conspiring with the enemy so you could be charged with treason. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

Padmé goes to the entrance of the cell, but turns around one final time, with Sura and Hiro standing beside, “Goodbye Clovis,” she said, as the ray shield put a barrier between them. Shutting down their relationship once and for all. When she walked out the Detention Center and towards the lift they all took to get here, she saw everyone with a sour, and terrified look on their faces. “What happened?”

“The Council just contacted me,” Obi-wan said, “They made a decision.”

Padmé takes a deep and shaky breath and nods, “Then let's go.”

** Jedi High Council Room- A little later **

They all stood in a tense silence. No one knew what to expect at this moment. This was a make or break it moment. Padmé grabbed both Thea’s and Ahsoka’s hands, needing the strength for this. She looked down at her legs and saw both Sura and Hiro, rubbing against her legs as if they were comforting her too. She smiled down at them, but her focus was taken away from them as Master Yoda began to speak, “An important vote this has been,” he began, “One member exempt from the proceedings. One undecided, seven in favor, three are not.”  
  
“For what Master,” Thea asked.

“For the rescue of Anakin Skywalker and the clones,” Mace Windu said.

Padmé felt a weight was lifted off her heart, but Mace wasn’t finished, “And for the arrest of Sheev Palpatine.”  
  
“If I may ask Master,” Obi-wan began, “What would be Anakin and I’s punishment for breaking the code?”

“Nothing for now,” Yoda said. Before Obi-wan could ask why Yoda raised his hand, “A story for another time. But as of right now no punishment there will be.”

“This is madness,” Rancisis said, “If this is the path the Council will make I want nothing to do will it,” Rancisis said standing up from his chair, “I hereby resign from the Jedi Council.” He didn’t wait for anyone to say anything. He just left the room.

“So,” Thea began after the long silence that followed, “What will we do?”

“If I can suggest something Masters,” Ahsoka said, “In order to ensure victory, we need to split up and do this at the same time. If that’s ok?”

“Continue Young Soka,” Plo said, “It sounds like you have a plan.”

“Ok,” she said, “We need three teams. Team Aurek, Team Besh, and Team Cresh. Team Aurek’s focus will be to disable all of the chips inside the clones on Kamino. Team Besh needs to find anything on Palpatine so when the time is right we can take him down. And last but not least, Team Cresh’s job will be to locate Anakin as fast as possible.”  
  
“Agreed,” Mace Windu said, with everyone else giving their own form of agreement. “Young Ahsoka, because you know more about the situation with the clones, you will lead Team Aurek, with Clone Captain Rex, and Commander Cody.”

“And as dangerous as this may be,” Aayla said, “I would suggest that Senator Amidala lead Team Besh.”

“Why,” Mundi asked.

“Because she’s the only one who can get close enough to him, without getting caught. And let’s face it she knows more about the senate then us,” Aayla turns towards Padmé, “will you accept this mission?”

“Yes Master Secura,” Padmé said, “On my team, I’ll have R2, 3po, and Bail Organa.”

“Then that leaves Team Cresh,” Yoda said, “Lead the team you will Obi-wan along with Thea you will. Bring home your former padawan and master you will. Here to support any of you, the council will.”

“We’ll have BB-8 with us too, Master Kenobi,” Thea said looking up at him, who just gives her a nod and a small smile, as he looks back to the grandmaster.

“We accept the mission Master Yoda,” Obi-wan said.

“Very well...May the force be with us all,” Yoda finished. 

They all knew their mission. They all knew the risk. But they were ready. Because this wasn't just about them or the order, this was for the Republic and her people, and those who were taken from them because of the evil acts of one man. 

** 500 Republica-Later 1:21 AM **

Padmé’s mind was running at lightspeed right now. No matter how hard she tried to pull out of it, it just seemed like her mind would just go even faster

After the meeting with the Jedi, they all decided that the safest place to keep both Thea was with her and Ahsoka considering Palpatine thought she was dead and all. But it was great because she was able to learn more about the young girl her husband took under his wing over some takeout. However, all good things had to come to an end because now they must focus on more pressing matters. They all knew their missions, but now they had to come up with a plan. they worked for three hours straight before Padmé told Ahsoka and Thea to go to bed before they fall asleep at her kitchen table. "No I'm fine," Thea said, before releasing a yawn.

"Sure you are," Padmé said giving the young girl a smile. 

"No she's right," Ahsoka said standing up from the table, "We shouldn't stress ourselves at the beginning. We still have a lot of work to do, and the best way to do it is with a good night's rest."

"Fine," Thea said standing up. But before she left out of the kitchen and to her room, she surprised them both by giving each of them a hug. "Goodnight," she said, leaving the room with BB-8 following behind her.

"Night," Ahsoka and Padmé called out after her.

"You make sure you get some sleep too," Ahsoka said giving Padmé a hug just like Thea.

"I will," Padmé said. But now she feels like a liar. Because here she is at 1 in the morning with R2 next to her at the kitchen table, drawing up anything and everything Palpatine has done since his time in the Senate, trying to find any type of clue.

She knew a man like Palpatine wouldn’t have left any breadcrumbs, but everyone, even a Sith Lord makes mistakes. “There's gotta be something,” she wondered aloud.

She was interrupted by 3po, as he informed her of an incoming call. “Who's calling me so late?”

“I’m afraid it’s your mother Mistress,” he said, “If you don’t mind m’lady I would like to power down for the night.”

“Yes, it’s ok 3po,” Padmé said giving him a smile, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Padmé went into her room, and grabbed her personal comm unit from her dresser, and saw her mother’s figure pop up. “Padmé Naberrie Amidala,” she said, “What did we promise each other? You call at least once a day, but no. You don’t call for a couple of days.”

“I’m so sorry mom,” Padmé said, “it’s just been-”

“So busy,” she interrupted, “You know how I feel about that excuse sweetie. You just make me worry more. Now, what’s wrong?”

“What makes you think there’s something wrong?”

“I see your eyes dear. Your eyes tell a story, even if your mouth won’t say it.”

“I’m fine mom really.”

There was a pause. Jobal looked over her daughter, her eyes looking like they were reading an open book, “I don’t know why you think you can lie to me young lady,” She said, “But no matter you can tell me when we arrive.”

“What wait?”

“I, your father, and your sister’s family are on our way there now. If you won’t tell me through comm, then maybe you’ll do it in person.”

“Wait, mom-”

“Sweet dreams baby, I’ll see you sometime today.”

The connection then cuts off, and her mother’s figure disappears. Padmé just walks back until her legs hit the bed. She sits down and feels two wet tongues lick both sides of her cheek. She looked to her left and right and saw both Hiro and Sura looking at her. “I don’t know if you two can understand me,” she said, “But right now, I’m in some deep shit.”

** Mustafar Throne Room-Meanwhile **

Anakin couldn’t breathe. He felt like his whole body was on fire right now. His vision was in and out, and he could barely breathe. All he could see were the two figures who tortured him for hours and recorded it, and the lines of black hooded people off to the left and right who watched as if it was the hottest new holo tv show. “I’m afraid I must leave Tyranus,” he said. But he couldn’t hear whatever he said next, because of the ringing in his ears, “I trust that you’ll take care of Vader while I’m gone, send the footage to the Jedi, and send me daily updates on his progress?”  
  
“It shall be done my Master,” he said, bowing his head in submission. Sidious walked closer to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll be watching your career with great interest, my boy,” he then walked out of view, as the cultist bowed their head as he walked past them to what he assumed was another exit. 

But something struck him. It was those words. They sounded familiar somehow. Like he heard them before. But Anakin couldn’t figure it out because Dooku shot him with more lighting, eventually knocking him out.

“Take him back to his cell,” Dooku told his IG droids. “And have a med droid look after his wounds,” he finished as the two droids take him down from the containment field. He watched smugly as the droids grabbed one arm and led him out of the throne room, dragging his body along the way. “I’m gonna have fun with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are my Jedi Council members and their vote. Oh, the part with Yoda saying, 'I thought you took care of it' was a part of a Star Wars Comic book that took place right after the battle of Geonosis, where he sensed the connection between Anakin and Padmé and asked Obi-wan to intervene. And I used the Star Wars alphabet instead of you know ours lol. I hope you all stay safe and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> P.S. Thanks to one user I now just discovered that Mundi had a family in the EU. But since Disney bought Star Wars everything in the EU is no longer canon. So I’m the purpose of this story, Mundi does not have a family.
> 
> Yoda-Yay
> 
> Mace Windu-Yay
> 
> Obi-wan Kenobi-Exempt form the vote
> 
> Aayla Secura-Yay
> 
> Luminara Unduli-Nay
> 
> Ki-Adi-Mundi-Undecided 
> 
> Shaak Ti-Yay
> 
> Kit Fisto-Yay
> 
> Eeth Koth-Nay
> 
> Stass Allie-Yay
> 
> Plo Koon-Yay
> 
> Oppo Rancisis-Nay


	16. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a message comes through, all teams begin their missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the longest chapter I wrote to date lol, I hope you all enjoy!

**_Chapter 16_ **

_“The search for truth begins with belief”_

**_Senate Building- 7:30 pm _ **

“Why’re you working at the office so late Padmé?”

Padmé looked up at Ahsoka as she put her data pad on her desk. “I just have a lot of work to do,” She said as she read some information on her holo computer.

“True,” Ahsoka said leaning in, “But that’s not it. There’s something else going on.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your trip to Kamino,” Padmé asked with a smirk on her face.

“Hey I’m almost done,” she said putting her hands up, “I just need to get a couple more things and boom I’m on my way.”

“Mmmhmmm,” She said smiling at her.

“But seriously Padmé,” Ahsoka said, her voice getting serious, “Ever since last night you’ve been acting a little different. You even left 3po at the apartment all alone.”

“Yeah, I had to.”

“Why?”

Padmé releases a sigh and leans back into her chair, “It would seem that my family took notice of my lack of communication and thought it would be a great idea to come and check up on me.”

“Your kidding,” Ahsoka asked, her voice and face showing her shock.

“I wish I was,” Padmé said, “But if my timing is right they should be at the apartment by now.”

“What’re you going to do?”

“I have no idea,” Padmé said, “I can’t lie, because they’ll see it a parsec away, and it would make them even more suspicious.”

“So you're going to tell them?”

“I don’t see any other way,” Padmé said. 

“Do you know what you’re going to do with Palpatine yet?”

“I have an idea,” Padmé began, “But doing it won’t be easy.” 

“What is it,” Ahsoka asked, “Maybe I can help.”

“Well,” Padmé said, releasing a breath of frustration the more she thought about her plan, “If Palpatine has anything else planned, which I'm sure he does, it could possibly be somewhere in his office or in his computer for safekeeping.”

“But that means you have to get in there without him inside, or anywhere near that wing of the building.”

“And I have no idea how I’m going to do that.” 

“Well, you could-” But then she sees a look come across Ahsoka’s face. 

“What is it,” Padmé asked.

“Palpatine’s coming,” Ahsoka said, rushing behind Padmé’s desk and hiding underneath it.

Typo then comes inside her office, “Mistress, the Chancellor and his staff are here to see you.”

“Thank you Typho, you can send them in,” Padmé said, “Stay quiet,” she whispered to Ahsoka as she stood up from her desk.

“Senator Amidala,” Palpatine said as he came inside, with Mon and Sly behind him.

“Good evening, Chancellor,” Padmé said, putting on a sweet face and a fake tone, "What brings you here this evening?"

“I just wanted to see you before I went home for the evening. How are you, my dear?”

“I’m fine,” Padmé said.

“That’s good to hear,” Palpatine said with a smile on his face. It was hard for Padmé to not break character right now. Oh, how she wished she can punch the living daylights out of him for all that he has done and what was to come.

“I’m sorry about what happened a couple of days ago Padmé, with your pets,” he said, “It’s just we never saw those types of animals before, and if the rumors are true they can be very dangerous animals.”

“I understand,” Padmé said.

“Excellent,” Palpatine said, “By the way have you seen Clovis? I swore he said he had something to show about a week ago, but he just disappeared.”

“He’s working on a lead Chancellor,” Padmé said, the lie rolling off her tongue too well for her taste, “But when he returns, I’ll be sure we both come to you and tell you any new information we have on our investigation.”

“Thank you, my dear,” Palpatine said, bringing the young senator into a hug, “What would I do without you,” He asked.

“Hopefully we won’t ever know,” she laughed.

Palpatine just gave her a smile, as he and his people left the office.

As the doors closed, Padmé turned around as Ahsoka rose from underneath her desk.

Padmé was about to say something when Ahsoka put up one her fingers up to her lip, shushing her. Padmé watched as Ahsoka searched every nook and cranny of her office until they were standing face to face. Ahsoka gently raises her arms so she can search her body. Ahsoka gave her a small smile, and she gave one in return. But Padmé watched as the smile fell from her face as she felt Ahsoka stop on her back.

“What’s wrong,” Padmé mouthed.

Padmé felt Ahsoka pull something off back, and put it in front of them. There in her hands was a listening device. Ahsoka softly placed it on the floor and then crushed it under her boot. “That son of a bitch bugged me,” she said.

“He sure did,” Ahsoka said. But the sound of both of their comm units going stops both of their racing minds. When Padmé took out hers, they both saw the figure of Obi-wan and Thea standing before them. “We need you both to come to the Temple right now,” Obi-wan said, ignoring any pleasantries.

“What’s wrong,” Ahsoka asked.

“We got another video,” Thea said.

“From the Sith,” Padmé asked.

“Yea,” Thea said, “And by the length of the video I don’t think it’s good.”

“Understood,” Padmé said, feeling her emotions rise, “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

Padmé cuts off and goes back to her desk and gathers her stuff. She didn’t realize her hands were shaking until she dropped her purse on the floor, and she can barely pick up everything. “Hey,” Ahsoka said, bending down and grabbing her shaking hands, “Hey it’s gonna be ok. Obi-wan, Thea, and I will be with you every step of the way, ok?”

“Ok,” Padmé mumbled back.

The two women left with Typho, and headed towards the Jedi Temple, not knowing what types of horror awaited them. 

**_Jedi Temple-Later 8:00 Pm_ **

They all stood in a tense silence once again. All afraid of what type of horror can be on this tape. 

“Hard this will be for us all,” Yoda began, “but get through this together we must be if Anakin is to come home.”

“Agreed,” all the Master’s mumbled.

“Begin the video,” Mace said.

Just like last time, the sith logo appears and Darth Sidious appears on his throne once again.

_“Greetings again my friends,” he said raising his arms, “You all must be wondering why I’m sending you another video. Well,” he said as he walked down the stairs, “I’ve always known how close some of you were to our dear Anakin, so I just thought, ‘Why not, send his friends a video. He's mine now after all,’” Sidious said releasing a devious chuckle._

When he made it to the bottom, where they all saw Anakin in the same containment field like last time. _“Now,” Sidious said, “My dear boy. You have a new name. And I want to say it.”_

_“I barely listen to my former Master,”_ Anakin said his head tilted, _“What makes you think I would ever listen to you?”_

 _“Because, your life depends on it, Ani.”_ _  
_

_“Do you really think I care about my own life,”_ Anakin said, _“I have nothing else to fight for. No one else to fight for.”_ _  
_

_“Why not Padmé,” Sidious asked, “Why not fight for her?”_

There was a pause.

 _“I can’t,”_ Anakin said sadly.

_“And why not?”_

_“What’s your game here,”_ Anakin asked, _“What the hell are you trying to do here. Get me in my emotions and think I’ll crack. Well let me tell you something,”_ Anakin leaned in close, _“It won’t be so easy.”_

_“I don't know about that,” Sidious laughed, “You see Anakin, where we stand, is a planet invested with the Darkside of the force, and everyone here in this room knows you have no trouble tapping into it every now and again when you need to. So somehow, someway, you’ll break. They always do.”_

Sidious then turned to Dooku who was standing beside Anakin and gave the man a nod. _“You see Ani,”_ Sidious said, making sure he used Anakin’s nickname, _“There are two ways to break a person. Physically and Mentally. Today, we’ll be starting with Physical.”_

They watched as a torture droid come forward and injects something in Anakin’s neck. 

_“Ugh,” Anakin groaned, “The hell was that?”_

_“That Skywalker,”_ Dooku began, _“Was_ _Hyperalgesia. A hyperactive drug that makes the subject feel more pain than normal. So if I were you, I would give in to our demands.”_

_“And it’s a good thing I’m not because I’m not doing a damn thing.”_

Sidious then motions for two other people to come forward.

They both stand behind Sidious both of their faces covered, and their entire bodies covered from head to toe in black. “What’re they doing,” Thea mumbled.

But she didn’t have to wait long, because soon they activated some type of whip that no one has ever seen before.

 _“Do you like it,”_ Dooku asked, _“This is similar to the whip Queen Miraj uses on her slaves. But it could cause more than enough damage to a person because of the bilari steel attached in between the electric current. We call it the_ _Bilari electro-chain whip.”_

 _“Catchy,”_ Anakin said, as the two cultists walked behind him.

 _“Now tell us,”_ Sidious said standing in front of him, _“What is your name?”_

 _“Anakin Skywalker,”_ Anakin smirked.

But then, Anakin releases a devastating scream of pain, as one of the people behind him whips him in the back.

 _“This hurts me more than it hurts you Anakin,”_ Sidious said with a smile on his face.

 _“Bullshit,”_ Anakin yelled out but then screamed once again as the other cult member wiped him.

 _“Your right. It doesn't,"_ Sidious laughed, _"_ _Now Ani, what’s your name again.”_

Anakin doesn’t say anything. Just stares at Sidious with an even more sinister look. But then, he decides to spit on the floor in front of the sith lords, and says, _“Hit me with your best shot, you scum.”_

For the next hour, they watched it all.

Anakin resists them, and the people behind him whip him in retaliation. By the end of it all, it looked like Anakin was on death’s doorstep. They saw blood dripping from his back as the back of his tunic was ripped open, and his eyes struggled to open properly, as he was close to losing consciousness. 

_“I knew you would be a challenge young Skywalker,”_ Sidious said, _“But it’s a challenge I’m willing to take.”_

The feed then cuts out. Padmé felt tears falling from her eyes. “Padmé,” she heard Ahsoka called out behind her softly. 

“I’m fine,” Padmé said.

“Are you sure,” Thea asked. 

“Positive.”

Padmé then walks forward and grabs the data chip. “We all know what we have to do,” She said, “Because I’m not losing him. Not in this life or any other life after this.”

Padmé then leaves the room, her eyes as hard as steel. “Keep an eye on her we will,” Yoda said as he saw the worried look on their faces.

“Her anger will be her own worst enemy, so she can’t be alone,” Luminara said.

“She won’t be,” Ahsoka said, “I have to make a pit stop somewhere. I’ll take her and R2 with me, and I’ll talk to her.”

“Make sure you do,” Obi-wan said, “Because Padmé’s worst enemy is herself. Especially in moments like this.”

“I understand,” Ahsoka then walks out of the room with R2 following close behind.

“We need to find out where Master Skywalker is Master,” Thea said looking up at Obi-wan.

“I know,” he said looking down at her.

“But that’s the thing we don’t know anything,” Thea said as she began to slowly pace in front of the Masters, BB-8 following her like a puppy.

“Follow your instincts, Thea,” Obi-wan said, “Where do you think we should start?”

Thea paced for a little bit longer until she stopped and turned towards him, “Elimination,” she said, “Shorten down the list of places he could possibly be held. But the only way to do that is to find someone or something that knows that amount of information. And here on Coruscant, that's going to be very difficult.”

Obi-wan's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Thea,” he began, “You brilliant child. You just gave me an idea,” Obi-wan then turns back to the council, “I think I know how I can handle Thea’s elimination game.”

**_Coruscant Lower Levels-A little Later 9:20 PM_ **

“What the hell could be down here Master,” Thea asked as she and BB-8 walked beside Obi-wan on the streets of the lower-levels of Coruscant with their Jedi robes on. 

“It’s like you said Thea,” Obi-wan began looking down at the young Padawan, “We need to find someone who had ties with the Separatist to tell us where they could possibly have him.”

“So we’re talking to a former agent of the Sepies?”

“Yes and no,” Obi-wan said, “We’re going to be talking to a former agent of the Sith.”

“Excuse me,” Thea asked as BB-8 made a beep, her voice portraying confusion but also a bit of anger, “That’s some important information Master. Don’t you think you should have told me the ride here?

“Well you were going to figure it out soon,” Obi-wan said smiling down at her.

“Well who is it, and where do we find them,” Thea asked, just accepting it for now.

“Don’t worry about it, Thea.”

“And why not?”

“Because they already found us.”

Obi-wan leads them to an alleyway and they wait for only a short moment before they hear the sound of someone landing behind them.

“Oh my dear Obi-wan,” the voice said behind them, “What are you doing down here in the dumps.”

Obi-wan turns around with a smirk, “Ventress it’s a pleasure to see your beautiful face again.”

“Don’t flatter me Obi-wan,” Ventress said.

Ventress looked down at the young padawan standing beside him, mouth wide open in shock. “Is she ok,” Ventress asked, pointing at her, "And what the hell is that thing?"

“This is my droid, BB-8," Thea said, "And I'm sorry for just staring but- I just wasn't expecting the former assassin of Count Dooku.”

“Don’t say that name in my presence little one,” Ventress said.

“My name is Thea.”

“I don't care,” She said her voice bored.

“I thought after Skywalker you would’ve been done with padawans,” Ventress said looking at Obi-wan.

“Oh she’s not mine,” Obi-wan said, “She’s Anakin’s new padawan.”

“Oh boy. Let’s hope we don’t have another fiasco, the last thing I need is to be jumped on in the streets by him again.”

“I’m sorry, he did what,” Obi-wan asked.

“A story for another time my dear,” Ventress said as she waved him off, “But I know you wouldn’t have come looking for me if it’s nothing. So what is it?”

“We need your help,” Obi-wan said, lowering his hood.

“Obviously,” Ventress said, jumping on one of the catwalks above, so they were looking down at the people walking below. Obi-wan and Thea followed as BB-8 grappling himself up too, “We need help finding temples.” 

“Oh, about to start a new temple somewhere else after the war, my dear?”

“No,” Obi-wan said, walking closer to her, “We need to know what Sith Temples are being used again.”

“And why’s that?”

“Dooku’s Master has made his debut,” Obi-wan said, leaning on the railing next to Ventress. 

“Impossible,” Ventress said, “It’s too soon. At least from my understanding. It’s been a while since I’ve been a part of their plans.”

“How long has this plan been in motion,” Thea asked, now lowering her hood, standing in front of the two adults. 

“Long before you were born, child,” Ventress looked down at her before turning her gaze back to Obi-wan.

“Why did he reveal himself to you,” Ventress asked, looking at her nails.

“He has Anakin,” Obi-wan said, causing her to stop, “and he’s trying to make him his next apprentice.” 

“Well then, I’m sorry Kenobi. It's one thing if he’s already revealing himself to you and the Jedi Masters. But it's a completely different scenario if he has the most powerful Jedi in his grasp, then there’s nothing anyone could do to stop it. All you can do is hope that the force grants mercy.” 

“Ventress-”

“I’m sorry but I’m not getting involved,” Ventress said, walking away from the duo. But Thea stopped her in her tracks with one question, “Did you say the same thing when Dooku and his Master slaughtered your people?”

Ventress stopped and slowly turned to her, “What did you just say,” She asked, her voice dripping venom.

“I said,” Thea said, stepping up to her even though her height could never match hers, “Did you say the same thing when Dooku and his Master tore through your people as if they were lab rats.”

“You have a lot of mouth for a youngling.”

“And for a Nightsister, it seems as though you lost your touch,” Thea said, not backing down, “I know how it feels to lose people Asajj.”

“No you don’t,” Ventress said, “Not like mine.”

“But I do,” Thea said, “I had to watch a band of pirates destroy my home, and kill everyone in my village including my mother right before my eyes. But that wasn’t it, I was taken as a slave at the age of four, and escaped only a year later. So I do know how it feels.”

“Ok, so maybe you do share parts of my tragic life story,” Ventress said, “But what’s your point?”

“My point is, I know how you feel when I mention that forbidden name. Every night for the past 10 years I dreamed of meeting those damn pirates again and doing the same thing they did to my mother. And I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance,” Thea said, now grabbing Ventress’s hand, “But right now, you do. You can bring those sons of a bitchs to justice. You can honor your old Master Ky Narec and save countless lives in this universe, but also show those assholes the wrath of Dathomir.”

Thea then lets her hands go and steps back, “So, are you going to let those sons of bitches get away with the murder of your people, or are you going to show them why the Nightsisters regain supreme?” 

**_Platform 1313-Meanwhile_ **

“Why are we down here again Ahsoka,” Padmé asked as they descended lower into the planet.

“I just need a couple of things,” Ahsoka said as she parked their speeder outside a repair shop. “Do you know the people who run this place,” Padmé asked as she raised the hood of her robe so you could barely see her face. 

“You can say that.”

Ahsoka, Padmé, and R2 all walked inside the repair shop. Padmé walked in slower than Ahsoka as she took in the scenery. “That’s my friend’s ship, _‘The Silver Angel’_ she calls it,” Ahsoka chuckled.

“That’s a cute name,” Padmé said chuckling, as R2 releases a series of beeps as if he was laughing too. “Trace,” Ahsoka called out as she walked in a little bit further, “Rafa!”

“Ahsoka,” a voice called out. They both looked up and Padmé saw a girl around Ahsoka’s age with goggles covering her eyes. “Hey Trace,” Ahsoka smiled.

“What are you doing here,” she said as she jumped down and hugged Ahsoka, “I thought you were on Mandalore?”

“I was,” she said, “But, something came up so I had to come back.”

Trace then notices Padmé and R2 standing silently behind Ahsoka, “who’re these two?”

“Friends of mine,” Ahsoka said, hoping that she won’t ask any more questions.

“Well, hi,” Trace said, knowing that Ahsoka wasn’t going to tell her any more information about the two, “I’m Trace. Trace Martez.”

“I’m Padmé, and this is R2”

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Trace said, “Now I know you wouldn’t be here if you didn't need something Ahsoka.”

“Why can’t a girl just check up on her friend.”

“Because I know you,” Trace said as she led them to her workshop table. But Padmé’s eyes were taken off the two young girls by six large objects covered by a sheet in the back of the shop. 

Feeling her curiosity getting the better of her, she walks over to them, wondering what the hell could be under them. Padmé reaches up and grabs the sheet and pulls it off. “These are type two Load lifters,” Padmé mumbled. 

“Hey,” someone called out behind her. Padmé turned around and saw a girl around her age, but also looked like an older version of Trace, walking towards her with an annoyed face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing.”

“Just looking at the droids,” Padmé said

“Why,” the woman said.

“Just curious,” Padmé said.

“Well, that curiosity could get you killed down here.”

“Rafa, calm down,” Trace said walking over to her, “She was just looking at them.”

“Yeah but I don’t need to have another incident like last time Trace.”

“Well you wouldn’t have another incident if you would stop making these droids Rafa,” Ahsoka stepped in, crossing her arms.

“Oh,” Rafa said back showing her signature smirk, “look who decided to grace us with her presence again. Had fun with your Mandalorian friends?” 

“Don’t try and change the subject,” Ahsoka said with a smile on her face too, “I thought you learned your lesson from last time. These type droids are no joke, and making them prone to violence will only get someone killed.”

Padmé turned her head towards the droid and gave them a good look. They looked like regular load lifters, but the longer she looked at them she could see that these things could cause some damage. That is when an idea popped in her head. “Excuse me Ms.Martez,” Padmé said, turning to the two sisters.

“Which one,” Rafa and Trace said at the same time.

“Rafa,” Padmé said looking at the older one.

“One, don’t call me Ms,” Rafa said walking closer to her, “It makes me feel old, and I have a feeling that we're the same age. Just call me Rafa.”

“Ok,” Padmé said, “What’re you going to do with these droids, Rafa?”

“Oh,” Rafa said, her eyebrow rising as a smirk comes across her face, “And why would you like to know, need someone on top-side spooked?”

“And what makes you think that?”

Rafa just laughs and circles Padmé as if she was a lion and Padmé the prey, “I may not know you darling, but I know someone who attracts trouble thanks to little miss saving the day over here,” she said motioning to Ahsoka, as she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“And how do you know that?”

“Because no normal person wears Baffleweave unless they are trying to hide from enemy scanners or to keep their gun undetectable from any type of scanners,” Rafa then stops in front of her, and begins to trace the edge of Padmé’s hood, “And this material, it’s Brocart. Only high ranking citizens, officials, or freaking Royalty wear this material from the planet Naboo. So who are you?”

Padmé looks over Rafa’s shoulder and looks at Ahsoka who just gives her a slow nod, saying it’s ok to lower it. Padmé looked back at Rafa and lowered her hood. The look of pure shock comes across Trace and Rafa’s face as they’re minds register who is standing before them. “My name is Padmé Nabriee Amidala. It’s a pleasure to meet you Rafa Martez.”

Rafa was still in shock, but Trace steps forward and begins to furiously shake Padmé’s hand, “Senator,” she said with a large smile on her face, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Really it is I'm a huge fan.”

“The pleasures all mine Trace.”

When Padmé looked back at Rafa, her look of shock wore off, and she was now looking at her even more suspicious than she did before. “So what is one of the top Galactic senators doing here in the lower levels?”

“I like to walk by every now and again,” Padmé said, “But you never answered my question. What are you going to do with these droids?”

“Why do you wanna know,” Rafa began leading all of them back to Trace’s workshop, “You wanna get the Coruscant Guard on me, Senator?”

“No actually,” Padmé said, “I wanna buy them.”

“What,” Trace, Ahsoka, and Rafa all said, raising their voices at the same time. 

“Padmé,” Ahsoka said walking closer to her, “What exactly is going through your mind right now?”

“Think about it,” Padmé began, “In two days, there’s going to be a vote that every Senator has to attend, so what if I have R2 control the droids and have them attack so I’ll be able to sneak inside without anyone catching me.”

“Padmé, the cameras though,” Ahsoka said.

“I’ll figure it out, but this is an opportunity I can't pass off on.”

“I’m sorry,” Trace interjected, “But why do you want those droids again?”

“We don’t need to know,” Rafa said, “Because I’m not giving them up.”

“Why,” Padmé asked.

“Because they were ordered by someone else.”

“I’ll outbid them,” Padmé said.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you need these droids so much? If I’m even going to consider selling them to you I would like to know why.”

Padmé looked at Rafa for a moment. Crossing her arms with a neutral look on her face. She then leans inside her robe and takes out the data chip she took from the temple and gives it to R2, “Play a clip of it R2.”

R2 gives a sad beep, and displays a moment in the data chip, _“Say it,” Sisious yelled._

_“Fuck you,” Anakin yells back. But then released a painful scream as both cultists whipped him two times each._

“Pause it,” Padmé said. The video stopped with a clear focus on Anakin’s face, as he stared at the camera, with a look of pain. “Do you two know who this is,” her face hard. 

“What kind of stupid question is that,” Rafa said with a small smile, “That’s Anakin Skywalker. ‘The face of the Galactic Republic’s Army', or ‘The Hero Without Fear’.”

“Oh let’s not forget Galactic News Hottest Man in the universe almost four years in the running,” Trace integrated.

“Yea that too I guess,” Rafa said, “But what do the droids have to do with him?”

“Anakin Skywalker is my husband,” Padmé said.

“I’m sorry what,” Rafa asked her head, turning to the side a bit as if she couldn’t hear her.

“But isn’t that against their rules or something,” Trace asked looking between her big sister and Ahsoka.

“Yes,” Ahsoka said, “But if you knew my former Master, you would quickly find out that he and rules don’t mix that well all the time.”

“Wait, he was your master,” Trace asked, “Wait a minute. No way,” Trace laughed, “He’s you ‘brother’ isn’t he? Or that stupid ‘Skywalker Acadamy’ you were talking about. He taught you everything you know about fighting and ships?”

“Yes, he is,” Ahsoka said, “And this man,” Ahsoka said standing next to Padmé and pointing to the Sith Lord, “Is going to kill him or worse.”

“What’s worse than death,” Rafa asked.

“Becoming one of their servants,” Padmé said, “Rafa, if we can’t save Anakin in time, then everyone, everywhere is going to lose everything they hold dear. And I can’t let that happen. No matter what,” Padmé said, “And I can’t, I refuse to lose him. Please, allow me to pay for those droids.”

There was a pause. Rafa looked down at Trace, who was looking at her, her face clearly saying ‘Help her’. Rafa sighs and turns back to Padmé, “The investors are paying 500,000 credits for these droids,” Rafa said, “What’s your offer?”

“I’ll pay four times that amount. So 2 million credits, from my savings,” Padmé said, “Plus something more.”

“And that is,” Rafa asked, Padmé now having her full attention.

“I can tell you and your sister has been through a lot,” Padmé began, “So, what if I can get you out of this life and help you start anew.”

“What,” Trace said in shock.

“I’ll pay off a house, fully furnished for you both top-side to live in,” Padmé said, “And that ship, does it belong to you Trace?”

“Yeah,” She said in shock.

"Do you wanna become a pilot?"

"Always," Trace said as if she was in a dream.

“I’ll put in a letter of recommendation at the Galactic SkyStrike Academy. And I’ll pay for the tuition, so you can go free of charge.”

“So I could become a pilot?”

“You could be whatever you want,” Padmé said, turning back to Rafa, “Both of you can be whoever you want to be.”

“If this is some type of trick-” Rafa said, her voice getting hard.

“It’s not,” Ahsoka said, stepping in, “Out of all of the politicians in the senate right now, Padmé has always been the most truthful and most caring one. She would never lie about something like this. So Rafa, give her a chance, and she’ll prove it to you.”

But Rafa didn’t say anything, she looked between Padmé and Ahsoka before her eyes eventually looked to her little sister, whose eyes were basically begging her to take that chance for them.

“Fine,” she eventually said after a long pause, “We’ll do it.”

Trace was about to jump up and down, but her sister’s voice stops her, “But under one condition,” Rafa said, holding up a finger, “We’re in on this plan. Whatever you do, Trace and I are in. Just to protect our investment.”

“Deal,” Padmé said, holding her hand out.

“Deal,” Rafa said, taking her hand and shaking it. “You guys must really love that man,” She said looking at Ahsoka and Padmé.

“To the end of time,” Padmé said with a small smile.

“Well,” Rafa said, clapping her hands together, “These droids aren’t going to load themselves. And I have to tell some low street gang they’ve been outbid.”

**_Coruscant 9:45 PM_ **

“She gave a list alright,” Thea mumbled, “But I don’t know how much help it could be.”

“Hey, at least she did help us young one,” Obi-wan said as he drove through the Coruscant sky, “And now when the time comes, she’ll be there to support us.”

“But do you think it was wise to give her lightsabers back?”

“It was the least we could do,” Obi-wan said, “especially after what happened with Barriss Offee.”

“I guess,” Thea said looking through the list of planets again.

“So,” Obi-wan said, clearing his throat, “How many planets do we have on the list?”

“BB-8," Thea said looking at BB-8. BB-8 then releases a series of beeps, retelling everything that Ventress told them. "If what she said is true, then we're looking at, at least 200 planets."

“Well they never said this was ever going to be easy,” Obi-wan said as he pulled up to Padmé’s apartment. “Well, I’ll be picking you up sometime in morning. So please do me a favor.”  
  
“Yes master,” Thea asked looking at Obi-wan.

“Don’t be like Anakin and oversleep,” Obi-wan said smiling down at her.

“Yes Master,” she said smiling back.

Thea hops out of the speeder and makes her way inside, waving Obi-wan goodbye. When she travels down the long staircase inside, she hears noises. She heard multiple people talking then out of nowhere a woman screaming with Sura and Hiro making weird noises too.

Thea then races down the stairs, her lightsaber in hand, thinking that maybe Padmé could’ve been in trouble. When she made it to the last remaining stairs, she jumped down and activated her lightsaber, so both blades were activated as BB-8 takes his shock prob out ready to attack at a moment's notice. But what she saw in the living area, and Kitchen shocked her. There were two kids, two males, and one female. The one male that was holding the female, placed her behind him, as the other male gets up from the couch and places the two children behind him. “Dear,” Thea heard behind her, “What’s-” Thea then turns around as she hears a shocked gasp. She sees an older woman holding some sort of pot in her hands, but at the sight of Thea made her drop it. But Thea was quick and used the force to stop it before it hit the floor. “You’re a Jedi,” she heard one of the kids say, as she made the pot float to one of the many end tables inside. “I am,” Thea said, “So who’re you guys, and what are you doing in Senator Amidala’s home?”

“We’re her family,” The woman said, “I’m her mother Jobal Naberrie, and that man right there,” she said pointing at the older man, “That’s her father Ruwee,” and the more Thea looked at them both the more she can see it.

“Sura, Hiro,” Thea called out. She then saw two large heads peeking over the couch, their new tags on their collars jiggling below their smiling faces. “They telling the truth?”

To everyone in the room thought it was odd to ask the animals that, but when they saw both dogs bow their heads as if they were saying yes they were shocked. “Well ok,” Thea said, deactivating her lightsabers as BB-8 puts his shock prob back in, “I’m terribly sorry Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie, it’s been a crazy couple of days and I wasn’t informed of you guys being here.” Sura and Hiro then jumped off the couch and tackled Thea to the ground. “Hey you little scoundrels,” Thea laughed petting them both, “you two were being good for them?”

“Oh yes, they were,” Jobal said, “Tell me, what type of breeds are they? I may have to get myself a dog like them myself.”

“Oh,” Thea said, “No one told you guys I guess,”

“Tell us what?” The other woman asked.

“I’m sorry,” Thea said standing up, and walking closer to her and the family with Hiro and Sura behind her, “I didn’t catch your name.”

“It’s ok, it’s my fault I should’ve told you. I'm Padmé’s older sister, Sola,” She then places her hand on the younger man’s chest, “This is my husband Darred,” She the places her hands on top of the two little girls head, “And these two bundles of joy are my children Ryoo my oldest and Pooja my youngest.”

“It’s a pleasure to officially meet you all,” Thea said.

“Ditto,” Sola said, “But what did we miss with Sura and Hiro.”

“Oh yeah,” Thea began rubbing the back of her neck, “They aren't dogs.”

“Then what are they,” Darred asked.

“They’re Loth-wolves.”

The Naberrie family then looks down at the smiling faces of Sura and Hiro, as they all walk closer to them, “But I can assure you, they won’t attack you. They’re both really protective of Padmé and those close to her.” 

“Really,” Sola asked as Ryoo and Pooja played with them again, giving them both belly rubs.

“Promise,” Thea smiled.

“But my dear,” Ruwee said, “You never told us your name.”

“Thea, sir. Thea Mohz, and this little guy,” Thea said looking down at BB-8, "Is my droid, BB-8."

“Oh please skip the formalities. Anyone who is friends with Padmé is ours too.”

“Trust me my little sister needs friends,” Sola laughed.

“Can she and BB-8 play with us mommy,” Ryoo asked.

“Don’t ask me, ask them.”

Ryoo and Pooja turn towards Thea and pleads with their adorable eyes. “I don’t mind,” Thea said smiling, as BB-8 releases a series of happy beeps.

The two girls cheer and grab each hand and drag her to her toys with BB-8 behind them, as the adults continue what they were doing before Thea came in, “Dinner should be done soon,” Jobal said, “Do you know when Padmé’ll be back?”

“No, last I heard she and another friend went down to the lower levels.”

“Why,” Ruwee asked, a confused look on his face.

“Umm, it’s best if she tells you herself.”

“That’s never good to hear,” Sola said.

**_Jedi Temple-A little Later 10:10 PM_ **

“Are you sure this is wise Padmé,” Ahsoka asked as they walked to the Eta-class shuttle, “I mean I know Trace and Rafa can be reliable but, this is a couple of levels high for them.”

“Ahsoka,” Padmé said, stopping them both on the ramp, “They know the plan. R2 is with them now to help prep the droids, and they both know the risk, and if anything goes wrong we’re prepared for it. Ok?”

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you guys, while.”

“Nothing will,” Padmé said, “If I’m going to do this, I need to know that no matter what you won't fail Ahsoka. Because if one of us fails, then we all fail. So I need you to focus, ok?” 

Ahsoka just nods, but their attention is taken off as they hear footsteps approaching them. “Obi-wan, Rex, Cody,” Ahsoka and Padmé greeted.

“Padmé, Ahsoka,” Obi-wan said in his friendly voice, “I trust your trip was eventful?”

“It was something special,” Padmé said, “How about yours?”

“I got some good information,” Obi-wan said, “From Ventress.”

“Ventress,” Everyone asked at the same time.

“As in the former assassin for Count Dooku Ventress,” Rex asked.

“Yes,” Obi-wan said.

“Is that wise to believe General,” Cody asked.

“She wants Dooku taken care of as much as us. I trust her.”

“Besides,” Padmé said, "Without her, Ahsoka could've been executed."

“Exactly,” Obi-wan said, "You guys got what you need?”

“Yes sir,” Rex said, “And if everything goes as planned we’ll be back in a couple of days.”

“When have any of our missions ever gone as planned,” Cody asked.

“Have some faith Cody,” Ahsoka laughed, “You may be surprised, we may actually come back home in the same shuttle,” Ahsoka said as she went up on the ramp.

“I doubt it,” Cody replied as Rex wraps an arm around his neck.

“We’ll be ok brother,” Rex said as they both traveled up the ramp. 

Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody all stand at the top smiling at Obi-wan and Padmé, “Remember,” Obi-wan said, “If you need any sort of backup, The Resolute and Negotiator are on standby to Kamino.”

“Understood Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said, “May the force be with you both,” Ahsoka said as the ramp began to close.”

“May the force be with you too,” Padmé and Obi-wan said. 

Soon the Eta-class shuttle lifts from the ground and leaves through the Coruscant sky. But then Padmé noticed someone was missing.

“Where’s Thea and BB-8?”

“Oh, I dropped them off.”

“At my apartment?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan said confused.

“Shit,” Padmé mumbled as she rushed through the exit getting to her speeder.

“Why what’s wrong?”

“My family came today,” Padmé said, as Obi-wan caught up to her, “And I didn’t tell her.”

“Oh,” Obi-wan said, “Well good luck with that.”

“Thanks, Obi-wan,” Padmé laughed.

Padmé arrived at her speeder and began to fly her way through the busy streets of Coruscant, preparing herself for what is to come. 

**_500 Republica- 10:30 PM_ **

Padmé made it up the elevator of her apartment and heard the sound of girls' laughter. When she walked inside her lining area, she saw Thea using the force on her two nieces, as they laughed saying they were flying, while Sura and Hiro laid their heads on Thea’s lap as BB-8 watched next to her. Padmé leaned against the doorway and just stared at her family before her. The three girls playing as the couples lay in each other’s arms watching the Holonews, and for some reason, Padmé felt a pang of jealousy again. She just wished that she and Anakin were able to do that as freely as them. ‘One day,’ she thought ‘One day.’

The two wolves lifted their heads up and turned towards the doorway. They both let out happy yips as they saw Padmé, making everyone else turn towards her too. “Auntie Padmé,” Ryoo and Pooja yelled out in their pj’s as Thea slowly lowered them to the ground. “Are those my little rascals flying,” Padmé asked as she bent down to the ground. The two girls just laughed as they gave their favorite and only aunt a big hug. Her parents, her sister, and her husband are next in greeting her with a hug.

“How’s your day been my dear,” her mother asked.

“It could’ve been better,” Padmé said. 

“And you’ll be telling us all about that soon,” her father said.

“But first,” Sola said, as she and Darred picked up their daughters, “Let’s get these love bugs to bed.”

“But mom,” they both whined.

“No you two heard your mother,” Darred said,“Now tell everyone goodnight.”

The girls said goodnight sadly, but when Padmé said she’ll play with them tomorrow their beautiful smiles returned. 

“Are you hungry,” Jobal asked Padmé.

“No, I’m fine,” but then her stomach betrayed her by growling, “Maybe a little,” she smiled.

“Mhmm,” Jobal said, “I’ll heat up your food.” 

She and her father left Padmé and Thea in the living area as everyone prepared themselves for the tough conversation ahead. “I’m sorry,” Padmé said, “I should’ve warned you that they were going to be her, but it just-”

“Hey it’s ok,” Thea said, taking Padmé’s hands, “It’s been a long and stressful day for all of us. So you forgetting this, is understandable.”

“Thank you,” Padmé smiled, “Did you-”

“Nope,” Thea interrupted, “This is something you have to tell them. Not me.”

Padmé smiles, “Can you stay with me when I tell them?”

“Definitely,” Thea said, “Just how you never left my side, I won’t leave yours.” 

Soon everyone minus Ryoo and Pooja comes back inside in the living area. 

“Where’s Sura and Hiro,” Padmé asked as she finished her meal. 

“Sleeping with the girls,” Sola said, “And when did you adopt wolves by the way?”

“A couple of days ago,” Padmé said.

“We’re they that big when you got them?”

“No they were a bit shorter than that,” Padmé said, “They’re both growing up so fast. I’m sure in 10 or 12 months they’ll be full-grown, and howling at the moon.”

“That’ll be a sight,” Darred said.

“But onto some more important matters,” Jobal said, “What’s been going on with you? You never miss a call unless somethings wrong, much less lie to me about it.”

Padmé releases a deep and shaking breath as she thinks about where to start in this crazy story. She felt Thea’s hands in hers, and somehow feels a moment at ease. She looks at the young girl, and she can tell that she’s using the force to calm her down. She gives her a small smile and turns towards her family. “Well,” she said, clearing her throat, “I guess I should start at the beginning.”

Padmé told her family everything, from the events of her assassination attempts to now. The look of shock, anger, sadness, and worry were the most seen emotions they all showed. “You married Anakin,” Sola asked.

“Yea, our anniversary is coming up soon.”

“And Palpatine,” her mother began, “He’s been behind all of this? This entire conflict? This entire War?”

“Yes,” Padmé said, “He’s been playing us all like a Fidel this entire time. Especially me.”

Ruwee stands up and walks over to the balcony. Padmé felt a bit of pain in her heart and soul. “It’s not what you think Padmé,” Jobal said as she read her daughter’s face, “He’s known Palpatine since they were children, and he trusted him to take care of you and teach you everything he knows. And right now he must feel distraught.”

Padmé just nods, and slowly walks to her bedroom, where Thea and Sola joined her and stayed with her for the entire night as she released some unshed tears. 

But by tomorrow, these tears will be gone. Because in the next two days, she’ll find something in Palpatine’s office, one way or another he was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy when I was writing Rafa and Trace, and the bit with Ventress. Overall, this was fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it too. I hope you all stay safe out there and may the force be with you XOXO.


	17. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Aurek arrives on Kamino, while back on Coruscant, Team Besh and Team Cresh only just begun their missions when they get unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter 17_ **

_“The Popular belief isn’t always the correct one”_

**_Kamino- Kamino’s time zone 9:15 AM (12 hours since departure)_ **

“So what’s the play by play here,” Rex asked, turning his chair around so he was facing Ahsoka, “We just go in pointing fingers or do we lay it down cool.”

The group just entered Kamino’s atmosphere by this time. Ahsoka mediated the entire flight here asking the force the best course of action, and unfortunately, it didn’t really help. “We take it easy,” Ahsoka said, opening her eyes. Cody then moves his chair to face her so she has his full attention.

“I think they aren’t entirely at fault in this scam, they were used just like us. So if we point that out to them.”

“Then maybe they’ll help us deactivate the chips,” Rex finished.

“Yes, but remember the people of Kamino are prideful. They don’t take accusations kindly around here, so we need to watch what we say and how we say it.” 

But then a beep in behind Cody interrupts the conversation. “Well let's hope you two are right,” Cody said, fully turning his captain chair back around, “Because they’re hailing us right now.” Cody then passed the message through the speakers of the ship so everyone could hear.

“This is Ne Bra, Senior officer of Kamino’s security force, Eta-class shuttle 11-087 please identify yourself.”

“This is Clone trooper CC-2224, with trooper CT-7567, and Commander Tano. We’re requesting permission to land at any available bay, over.”

There was a pause. All three looked at one another waiting for anything at this moment. 

“You are clear to dock at hanger B-09. Welcome home, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex.”

They all released a relaxed breath as they saw a green flashing light in the distance signaling where in this god awful thunderstorm they are permitted to land. “So far so good,” Rex said.

“Yeah, so far,” Cody responded.

**_Clone Factory_ **

Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex all rushed inside the clone factory, all drenched with rain as the storm began to pick up a little bit more strength. “How the hell does anyone live in this,” Ahsoka asked as she lowered her hood. 

“You get used to it,” Rex said.

“You do indeed Captain Rex.”

They all turned around and were met with the sight of Taun We, the second in command of the Clone factory, and the entire planet of Kamino. “Welcome to Kamino Commander Tano, and Clone Troopers CC-2224, and CT-7567, It’s so wonderful to see two of our most promising clones again.”

“Likewise ma’am,” Cody said, slightly bowing his head. 

“I must say,” Taun we began as she motioned for the trio to follow her through the many twists and turns of the factory, “We were shocked to have learned of your arrival. Is there something the Republic needs? More troops? New weapons perhaps?”

“I’m afraid, not Mrs.We,” Ahsoka said walking beside her now, “This meeting is, shall I say, a little different from the rest,” Ahsoka finished.

“Oh,” She said, surprised, “Is it bad?”

“Well,” Ahsoka began, “It really all depends on how you and Prime Minister Lama Su take the news.”

Taun We stared at her for a moment and then says, “Of course. The Prime Minister is waiting for us, we don’t wanna keep him waiting for so long.” Taun We walks ahead of them, and Ahsoka can feel the suspicion and concern dripping off of her, and if life and Anakin have taught her one thing, it’s a bad combination. “Rex, Cody,” Ahsoka whispered to them, “Contact the Resolute and Negotiator.”

“Why,” Cody asked.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

Rex and Cody looked at one another and then gave Ahsoka a nod. They both raised their wrists and began to signal the two heavily armed Jedi Cruisers. Ahsoka looked outside the many glass windows and stared at the new clone cadets. All oblivious to the kill chip in their heads. Ahsoka turns her gaze back to Taun We, as they made it to one of the many lifts in the factory.

‘Force, I wish I had my lightsabers right about now.’

**_500 Republica- Meanwhile 7:20 AM_ **

Padmé woke up from her deep slumber with a massive headache. ‘Must've been from all the crying,’ she thought. She looked to her sides and saw that both Thea and her sister Sola stayed with her throughout the night. 

As quietly and gently as possible, Padmé snuck out of her bed and left the two in her room. 

She threw on her robe and walked into the living area, where she saw the rainy sky. “It looks like me and the weather is in the same mood today,” Padmé mumbled.

“That’s quite impossible Mistress,” Padmé turned around and saw 3po, R2, and BB-8 come into the living area too, “One can not predict the weather based on their moods I’m afraid, because if so-”

“I know 3po,” Padmé chuckled, “It’s just ironic to me. That’s all.”

“Of course Mistress,” 3po said bowing a bit, “Did you sleep well?”

“Just fine,” Padmé said, knowing it was kind of a lie, “Thank you again for taking care of my family while I was gone 3po.”

“Master Ani would’ve wanted me too, Mistress. It is in my program after all,” 3po said in a cheery tone.

Padmé shows a small smile at the golden droid, “3po, do you mind helping me with breakfast?”

“Of course not,” 3po said, placing a hand on his chest plate, as he walked as fast as he could in the kitchen. 

“What shall we be making today mistress?”

“Well,” Padmé said, leaning back, “Let's make something easy considering that there’s a lot of us. So let’s make a lot of pancakes, with a side of fruit, and bacon.”

“Oh, sounds like a plan Mistress,” 3po said excitedly. 

For the next 25 minutes, Padmé and 3po were making the household their meals, as BB-8 and R2 talk about some battles R2 has been a part of with Anakin. 

But soon the sound of footsteps coming closer. When Padmé looked up, she came face to face with her father. “Good morning dad,” Padmé said, as she looked back down at the fruit she was cutting.

“How’d you sleep,” he asked as he took a seat at the table. 

“Fine. You?”

“Can’t complain,” he said, “Sweety can we talk for a minute, please?”

Padmé stopped cutting the fruit and stared at her father for a moment before she gave him a small nod, and Padmé saw her father give her one back, “Take care of the food please 3po.”

“Certainly Mistress.”

Ruwee holds his hand out for Padmé to take and leads her into the living area where they both sat on the couch crisscrossed facing each other. 

“Dad.”

“Padmé,” they both say at the same time, “I’m sorry,” Ruwee said, “You go first, sweety.”

“Ok,” Padmé said, “I just wanna say, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For lying to you for so long, not allowing you to walk me down the aisle like you always wanted too, and,” Padmé then looks down at her hands, “And for being a failure,” Padmé mumbled as she thought the day she allowed Palpatine to take office.

“Padmé,” Ruwee whispered, taking her hands in his as he read her mind. Knowing exactly what she was thinking, “You have never been and never will be a failure to me. If anything I’ve failed you.”

Padmé’s head shoots up and looks at her father, “How are you a failure?”

“Sweety, as a father my job is to love you, cherish you, and guide you on the right path. But most importantly, my job is to protect you from the evils of the universe,” Ruwee looks down at their hands, “And I’m afraid I failed on that account.”

“Dad-”

“No Padmé let me finish,” Ruwee said, looking her in the eyes with tears coming to the surface, “As your father, I was supposed to keep you away from dangerous people, but instead I placed you in the care of one and allowed him to manipulate you for his own personal gain. And worse, he took away the love of your life. If only I could-”

“Dad stop,” Padmé said, interrupting him and bringing him into a hug, “He’s deceived us all. There was nothing anyone could do. Not even you.”

“But-”

“No buts dad. You’ve done all you can for me and I couldn’t have asked for a better family or a better father.”

Ruwee just held his daughter even closer as he felt his heart swell with nothing but absolute pride. “I love you so much Padmé.”

“I love you too dad.”

Then, they both heard someone sniffing from behind them and saw Jobal, Sola, Darred, Thea, and the girls standing in the doorway all with wide smiles on their faces. “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Sola said, wiping away fake tears. 

“How long have you guys been standing there,” Padmé asked as she and Ruwee stood up from the couch.

“Long enough to say we love you too Padmé,” Jobal said as she brought her daughter into a hug, “But promise me one thing?”

“Yeah?”

“Let me plan you another wedding for you and Anakin after all of this is over. Please?”

Padmé gives her mom a small smile and nods her head. “Mistress,” 3po said from the kitchen, “Breakfast is ready.”

“Well,” Padmé said, turning back to her family and friends, “I hope you guys are hungry because 3po and I prepared a big meal for you all.”

“Trust me,” Thea said walking forward, “With the day ahead of me, I’ll need all the food I could get.”

For the next hour, everything was pleasant. Here family sharing stories about what’s happening on Naboo, and what plans they have for the festival of lights. But the galaxy had other ideas.

“Mistress,” Everybody looked up to 3po who had left the kitchen to attend to other matters, “May I present Master Obi-wan.”

Soon the sight of a soaked Jedi Master came in as he lowered his hood. “Good morning everyone, sorry for the interruption.” 

“No need to apologize Obi-wan,” Padmé began, “We were just having breakfast, would you like some?”

“I’m sorry but I have to pass on that,” Obi-wan said, as he turns his gaze to Thea and the droid next to her, “Thea are you done eating?”

“Yes,” Thea said, squinting her eyes, “Why?”

“We need to leave. Now.”

“What happened,” Thea and Padmé asked at the same time. Obi-wan was about to say something but stopped himself not knowing if Padmé told them or not. 

“They know,” Padmé said reading his mind.

“Well,” Obi-wan began, “We just lost contact with Team Aurek.”

“When,” Padmé asked, getting up from the table.

“About an hour ago. The last transmission we got from them was a request for the Resolute and Negotiator to come to Kamino to back them up. But when Master Ares requested why, she got no response.”

“So Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody’s condition are up in the air right now?”

“Yes, that’s why the council is sending me and Thea to Kamino to handle the situation.”

“Alright, you three be safe ok,” Padmé finished as she looked between the Obi-wan, Thea, and BB-8.

“That goes both ways Padmé,” Thea said as she stood up from her chair and gave her Master’s wife a hug goodbye, “You be safe too.”

“I will.”

Thea then rushes to her room and grabs her robe and lightsaber. Soon, her, Obi-wan, and BB-8 were off to the Jedi Cruisers.

“Auntie Padmé,” Pooja said, as she continued to eat her breakfast, “Are they going to be ok?”

“Of course Pooja,” Ryoo said, stopping Padmé from answering, “They are Jedi after all.”

Then Sabé and Dormé came inside the Kitchen, “M’lady, I’m sorry to interrupt but Senator Organa requests your presence at the Senate. He says it’s very urgent.”

Padmé stands back up, and looks to her family, “I’ll be leaving 3po here with you guys ok? If you need anything, 3po will help you.”  
Jobal and Ruwee stood up from their chairs and gave her a hug, “Be safe,” They both said letting her go. “I will.”

With the help of Sabé and Dormé, Padmé was able to get ready for the day, and soon they were off to the Senate not knowing what the day could bring. 

**_Senate Building- A little Later 8:50 Am_ **

“What’s the situation,” Padmé asked as she sat down in her Senate Pod.

“I don’t know m’ lady, Senator Organa never said what it was,” Dormé said sitting to her left as Sabé sat to her right.

“I heard there was a battle,” Sabé said.

“There’s always a battle,” Dormé said.

“Yes, but this battle was different than the rest.”

Before Padmé could ask what exactly did Sabé hear, Mas Amedda called the senate into order.

“My friends,” Palpatine began, “I’m afraid I’ve come with bad news from Scipio. Late last night, I learned that the members of the Banking delegation and Rush Clovis had allowed the Separatist Alliance control on the banks.”

The entire room was in an uproar. Some screaming words of disbelief while others screamed of an act of retaliation. 

“ORDER, THERE WILL BE ORDER,” Mas Amedda screamed.

“Thank you vice,” Palpatine said, giving the man a nod, “I can only imagine how you all feel at the moment. At the moment, those who were in charge of the bank delegation and Clovis himself is on the run by I can assure you, they will soon be captured and will face trial for their illegal actions.”

“Chancellor,” The senator from Aleen began, “What about the banks? What’s going on there?”

“Senator Upi,” Palpatine began, “The banks are now secure. After I learned of the events I had asked the Jedi to let the 109th lead by Jedi Master Zera Neglay to bring order to Scipio.”

Padmé felt her nervous on end at the direction of the conversation. She looked to her right and saw Bail looking at her with a concerned look on his face as well.

“So who will have control of our banks,” Senator Upi asked.

“If I may speak, Chancellor,” said a member for the trade federation, moving his pod further into the room.

“The Chancellor sees Kox Droma of the Trade Federation.” 

“Thank you Vice Chair Amedda,” he began, “I think it’s clear that we can no longer trust anyone outside of these walls if they can be so easily manipulated by the Separatist. I think it’s time for a change.”

“And what do you suggest,” Bail asked, moving his pod so he can stare directly at Kox.

“I am suggesting that until the war is over, we give Chancellor Palpatine control of the Banks.”

Padmé was stunned. ‘Did he really just say that,’ was the first thought that crossed Padmé’s mind. In the room, there was a mixed reaction. “Silence,” Mas Amedda said, banging his staff against the floor of his Pod. “That is a big decision Representative Droma,” Palpatine began, “Why don’t we take a vote. Yay for me taking over the Banks until the end of the war or until a better candidate presents themselves. Or nay, to search for a more suitable candidate.”

Padmé felt her anxiety shoot through the roof. She knew her vote and some of her closest allies vote. But everyone else’s votes scares her, and 30 minutes later her fear came true. “All 2,000 senators' votes are in,” Mas Amedda began, “With 1,005 points the yay's have it. Chancellor Palpatine shall have temporary control of the Banks.”

Padmé should’ve known this was coming, but she still laid her head down in shame as those who voted yes applauded. She turns her gaze to Bail, who has the same look in his eyes. 

After the vote, Padmé, Dormé, and Sabé were making their way to Padmé’s office when the sound of someone calling her name stopped her. The three women turned and saw Bail jogging through the crowd of people. “Senator Organa,” Padmé greeted with a small smile. 

“I know,” he said sensing her rising anger, “I feel it too.”

“This is getting ridiculous Bail,” Padmé whispered.

“I know,” Bail said, “But come on,” He said as he motioned for her to follow him.

“Where’re we going?”

“To my office, there’s something you need to hear.”

**_Senator Bail Organa’s Office 9:00 Am_ **

When Padmé, Dormé, and Sabé went into Bail’s office they were greeted with four other pairs of eyes. There was Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, Senator Yudrish Sedran of Chalacta, and Senator Zorin Krasul of the planet Anaxes. “Senators,” Padmé greeted her, her handmaids, and Bail took a seat. “Senator Amidala,” They all greeted back.

“I never got to say Senator Krasul, I’m sorry for what happened on Anaxes.”

“Thank you, Senator Amidala,” Krasul said, “The road of recovery will be long, but my people and I are prepared for it.”

Padmé gives him a smile, and then turns to Bail, “So what’s the meaning of this Bail?”

Bail then stood up from his chair and stood before them, “I’m sure after today's vote, we can all agree that Palpatine is getting a little too much power.”

“With all due respect Senator, but little is an understatement,” Chuchi said.

“Agreed,” Krasul said, “This is getting out of hand.”

“Day by day we are losing more power in the senate as he gains more,” Sedran said.

“This government is, unfortunately, becoming more and more of a dictatorship. An empire.”

“But what can we do,” Chuchi asked.

“We need to get him out,” Mon said, her voice silencing everyone.

“Senator Mothma, what your speaking is-” Krasul began.

“Treasonous, I know. But what choice do we have?”

“Don’t you think we should do this after the war?”

“But when will that be,” Sedran asked, “It feels as though this war has been extended months by months even though both sides want nothing more than to end it.”

“So we should just overthrow him in this critical time?”

As Mothma, Krasul, and Sedran continued to argue, Chuchi noticed Padmé and Bail. Neither said a word, they just looked at one another, as if they were speaking their own language. “Senator Amidala, Senator Organa,” Chuchi began interrupting everyone, “Are we missing something?”

“What do you mean,” Bail asked. 

“Since this conversation began you two have been unusually quiet, and it appears as though you two know more then you are letting on.”

Padmé looked to Bail, as he looked at her. Bail’s question was clear in his eyes, ‘Should we tell them?’

Padmé knew it was a risk, the more people who knew the more at risk the mission is. However the more senators they bring on their side, the more support they’ll have. “I’m afraid we cannot discuss it here,” Padmé said, “Come by my apartment tonight for dinner, and Bail and I will tell you everything that we know.”

The four senators looked at one another, before turning back to Padmé and giving her a nod. 

**_The Negotiator- A little Later 9:25 Am_ **

Obi-wan was looking out of the massive windows of his flagship the Negotiator, as they went through the Coruscant Skies and into the dark abyss of space. “Admiral,” Obi-wan began as a holoprojector of Yularen appeared, “Status report.”

“Sir,” Yularen began, “We’re all stocked up to the brim with soldiers, and weapons for both ground and air assault.”

“Excellent work Admiral," Obi-wan said, "How’s Thea,” Obi-wan asked. 

“She’s fine General, I’ve followed your instructions and had one of my men go through some air simulations with her as we speak.”

After saying that, Thea appears next to him, “Hello Master Kenobi,” Thea said waving to him.

“Hello Thea,” Obi-wan replied, a little confused, “Weren’t you running simulations?”

“I just finished one,” She said.

“Already,” Obi-wan said shocked, "How?"

“If I may sir,” CT-0867 or Sargent Gurk began, “This girl’s a natural. Of course, there are some things she can work on, but if she ever got into a Starfighter, I feel bad for the droids.” 

“How can you fly a starfighter, but you can’t drive a speeder,” Obi-wan asked with a smirk.

“I don’t know,” Thea said, “I was never allowed to really leave the Temple so I didn’t see the need to learn how to drive.”

“When all of this is over, I’ll teach you,” Obi-wan said.

“Why not Master Skywalker,” Thea asked.

“Trust me, you don’t want Anakin to teach you. Trust me,” Obi-wan said as he got flashbacks to all the times Anakin drove like a maniac. 

“Ok,” Thea said her eyebrow raised, “I’m going to practice some more, and I’ll continue our search.”

Thea and Gurk’s figures then disappear from view, “General,” Yularen began, “We’re ready to make the jump to hyperspace on your command.”  
  
Obi-wan turns to Boil, “Have the men make the jump to hyperspace.” Boil gives him a salute and carries out his Generals orders. “Prepare to go into hyperspace Admiral.”

Yularen gives him a nod as well, and his figure disappears too. Soon Obi-wan watched as the stars turned into blue streaks once again, as he traveled to Kamino once again, and begged the force that nothing happened to Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody.

**_500 Republica- Later 7:00 Pm_ **

Just as promised, all of the Senators from Bail’s office showed up at dinner. Padmé and Bail were thinking about the best way to ease on the four senators as best as they could when they came to the realization, there was no way of putting it down easily. This was going to hurt them, and anger them beyond belief. So the best angle of approach they thought of was just telling them the truth. The whole truth. So after dinner with her family, Padmé asked 3po to take Ryoo and Pooja to their makeshift playroom and escort her mother, father, sister and her husband taken elsewhere. But the four insisted that they should be a part of it too. So here they are, Padmé standing before everyone, as she explained for the four senators how dire their situation actually is.

“That kriffing-,” Krasul said gritting his teeth, “This whole time.”

“All those empty words,” Chuchi said in a daze, “Empty promises.”

“Lies,” Sarden said, “They were all lies.”

“All of the lives we’ve lost in this war are all on him,” Mon said, “We need to get him out.”

“We need evidence,” Krasul said, “Something so big that it’s non-negotiable.”

“The recordings,” Sarden said, “Can we use that to id him?”

“The Jedi tried to, but they did something to the recording that not even the best information retriever can identify his face.”

“So what do we do?”

“I have a plan,” Padmé said looking at everyone, “This is going to seem a little extreme but it was the best that I could think of at the time.”

“Better than nothing,” Mon said, “So what’s the plan?”

“Well,” Padmé said looking at the small watch she has on, “If my timing is right then they both should be coming through that door-”

“M’lady,” Typho said as Dormé and Sabé followed behind the two people in question, “Presenting Rafa and Trace Martez.”

“Now,” Padmé smiled, “Thank you Typho, you're dismissed.”

Trace, Rafa, Sabé, Dormé, and R2 walked towards Padmé until they were standing right in front of her, “Is it complete,” Padmé asked.

“Operation: Inferno is ready to go,” Rafa said with a smirk.

“Excellent,” Padmé said. She turned back to the group of confused Senators and family members, “Bail,” Padmé called out, “What’s tomorrow?”

“Umm,” Bail hummed as he thought about it, “It’s the vote on the mass refugee bill, and all senators will be in attendance.”

“But I won’t be in attendance,” Padmé said, “Either Dormé or Sabé will take my place, and during that vote is when the plan begins.” 

Padmé then takes out a holo pad and projects the droids of the hour, “These are type two load lifters. Normally harmless. However, with new modifications then-” Padmé paused looking at Trace and Rafa.

“They’re a force to be reckoned with,” Trace smiled. 

“Wait a minute,” Sarden began, “What are you going to do with these droids?”

“The droids will be the distraction,” Padmé began, “R2 will be controlling them from a secure terminal that only he can access, and during the vote, R2 will have all six of them attack the Senate.”

“What,” everyone on the couch said in shock.

“Padmé, if what your say is true, then these droids could kill someone,” Bail said.

“They won’t,” Trace said, “On the outside, people will think they’re out of control, but actually little R2 here will be controlling them the whole time.”

“And what’re the targets,” Jobal asked, “Where are you going to have them attack?”

“R2, can you display the building,” Padmé said. R2 displays the entire Senate dome, “So we’ll have three of them attack here where everyone will be, to force everyone out,” Padmé pointed where the Senators meet, "One assisting Trace and Rafa," Padmé said motioning to the sisters, “And the other two will attack near Palpatine's office to ensure that his security doesn’t bring him there, because then, they’ll have no choice but escort him to a secure area far away from the Senate.”

“And away from his office,” Bail mumbled.

“Where any evidence of his treasonous acts would be hidden,” Ruwee finished. 

“Exactly,” Padmé said. 

“But Padmé,” Sarden said, “What about the cameras? If he spots you on camera then it’s all over.”

“And that’s where Trace and Rafa come in,” Padmé said, gesturing for the two sisters to step forward. 

“So while you lovely senators vote on your bill, the guards will have a shift change, and with our makeshift armors, Trace and I will sneak in and disable the cameras and wipe any footage as the attack goes on. And when it's all over we'll have our droid here destroy the surveillance room just to be safe and make everyone believe that all the footage was destroyed during the attack. ”

“But what about the guards? You know, the ones that are supposed to be there?"

“Oh, let’s just say their boss gave them a day off,” Rafa laughed as Trace rubbed her throat. “I refuse to put that thing in my throat ever again,” she said as she thought about the voice emulator that was forced to go down her throat. 

“Hey, it was either you or me, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be me,” Rafa said turning back to the other adults in the room, “But anyway, when we give the all-clear R2 will begin his attack all of the senators and staff will flee, yadda yadda yadda, and we’ll direct R2 to destroy any security cameras during the droids rampage.”

“And if anything goes wrong,” Padmé began, “we all have our private commlinks to warn each other.”

“And what about us,” Jobal asked, “Are we involved in this?”

“Yes actually,” Padmé said, “After everything is settled down Palpatine is going to send people to check up on every senator, I need you all to cover for me and say that I’m unable to come forward myself. But if they insist that I come forward, Dormé or Sabé will go into my room, put on one of my robes and present themselves as me,” Padmé finished, “Any questions?”

Sola then raises her hand, “Yes Sola?”

“Yea, just one question,” Sola said, moving forward on the large couch, “How are you going to get into his office? You can’t exactly go through the front door.”

That’s when everyone saw a smile they never saw before appear on Padmé’s face, “Like Anakin always says, ‘Leave it to me’.”

Padmé's nightgown Padmé's senate outfit 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for these next couple of chapters, I was thinking of focusing on one team at a time to avoid any confusion and whatnot, and the only time I'll switch settings is when we check in on Anakin's situation or a different point of view. I hope you guys are safe and healthy, and may the force be with you XOXO


	18. Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody are stuck in a bad situation on Kamino that requires Obi-wan and Thea to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter focusing on Team Aurek's mission!

**_Chapter 18_ **

_“The First step to correcting a mistake is patience”_

**_Detention Center, Kamino- Later 8:50 Pm_ **

Ahsoka’s eyes felt heavy, and her head was bounding. “Kriffing hell, what happened.” She tried to move her hands, but she couldn’t. As if they were being restrained. She looked up and saw her hands were cuffed to the wall above her. She tried to pull but it wouldn’t budge. She tried to use the force but even that wouldn’t work. “Force dampening cuffs,” She mumbles. She looks to her left and right and sees both Rex and Cody in similar cuffs, and also knocked out. Ahsoka then closes her eyes and tries to remember what exactly happened hours earlier.

**_Prime Minister Lama Su’s Office- Earlier_**

After the long elevator ride in silence, they arrived at an enormous door guarded by two guards. Taun We waved them off and knocks on the door three times. “Come in,” a voice inside says. Taun opens the door for them and they see the Prime minister sitting at his desk, rising from his chair in a completely white room. “Oh what a wonderful surprise,” he says, but Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka notice that his smile was tight and it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Ahsoka bows with a smile on her face, “We’re sorry for coming without notice Prime Minister Lama Su, but I’m afraid this couldn’t wait.”

“Ah, you must be Commander Ahsoka Tano, of the 501st Battalion. It’s wonderful to finally have a face to a name,” Lama says bowing in return, “Please have a seat.” Ahsoka takes a seat in front of his desk, as both Rex and Cody are standing at parade rest behind her. Taun stands behind her leader with her hands in front of her. “Now what can the people of Kamino offer the Republic now? Refresh new clones? New Weapons?”

“Not this time, Sir. This meeting is completely off books from the senate.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Lama says as he leans back in his chair.

“When trooper CT-27-5555 came to us saying that there’s a kill switch implanted in every clone created, we were a little skeptical. Because we know that the people of Kamino are our allies and would knowingly put us at risk. However, when General Skywalker asked for him to find evidence, he ended up dead. Case close. However, The subject has risen again. But this time, it has the attention of the entire Jedi Order,” Ahsoka can then sense the shock and a bit of anger coming from him. “Commander Tano, CT-27-5555 has been dead for months now. What could possibly warrant this investigation.”

“Well Prime minister, as you and Taun We may know, the force is an amazing thing,” Ahsoka stands up and walks forward so she’s standing so close to the desk she can almost touch it, “It can help sense our environment and do extraordinary things.”

“Yes,” Taun We said, confused as to where she was going with this.

“The force can also show us the future if it deems us worthy of it. And my what a future the people of Kamino have. Or should I say the lack of one?” Both Rex and Cody look to each other nervously, as Taun and Lama’s faces portray shock and anger. “What are you talking about?” Lama whispers.

“A couple of days ago, I witnessed the end of the clone wars. But it was also the end of the Galactic Republic, the Separatist Alliance, and the cloning planet of Kamino.”

“Impossible. No one could or would never-”

“Oh, but they do Prime Minister. They came in here and shut this factory down. Killing anyone who dared to disobey, and unfortunately Prime Minister, many of you didn’t make it.” 

“And why? What could be so great that it would cost the lives of me and my people?”

“You were a liability, sir. You knew too much. Especially about the clones.”

“I don’t-”

“Please don’t play stupid with me, Prime Minister. I know about order 66. I saw it myself. What would make you think that putting a code like that in our men was such a good idea?”

“It was at the request of a Jedi,” Lama says now standing up and leaning his head towards the 18-year-old girl. Ahsoka moves her head back with a look of confusion and disgust. “We were told to implant them just in case you had any Jedi that went rouge,” Taun says, trying to defuse the argument. 

“We do have ways to handle Jedi that have lost their way, but killing with our men isn’t one of them. So I must ask. Who the hell gave you that authorization?” Ahsoka asked, looking at the two. 

“After Master Dyas died, one of his closet friends contacted me. His name was Jedi Master Tyranus.” And that’s when Ahsoka’s look is in nothing but pure horror.

"Tyranus," Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," Lama Su answered.

'Dooku,' Ahsoka thought, "When was the last time you talked to him?"

"A couple of months ago,” Lama said, and that came to an Icy shock to the two clones and the young Jedi. “Was it about Fives,” Rex asked.

“I don’t think we have to answer that trooper CT-7567,” Lama says.

“The hell it doesn’t. And the name is Rex, not CT-7567. So I’ll ask again. Was it about my brother Fives?”

Lama and Taun look at one another and Tuan releases a sigh and nods to Lama who looks back to the trio, and nods “Yes it was about CT-27-5555, or Fives as you call him.”

“And what did he say,” Cody asked for the first time.

“He told us that it would be dangerous for any other than the council knowing about the order, so we were instructed to stop anyone from discovering the truth.” 

“Unbelievable. Un-Fucking-Believable,” Rex mumbled.

“Prime Minister Lama Su, I’m afraid you’ve been deceived for over 14 years. The person who you think is a Jedi is actually a Sith Lord. And you were nothing but a pawn in this game,” Ahsoka said as she walks towards Lama and Tuan who are still processing the news. “I need you to take us to the chip's main computer.” 

“Why,” Taun We asked.

“Because Rex, Cody, and I are shutting them down permanently, and then after this whole mess is cleared you both will be coming with me to the Council so they can hear your side of the story. Because if not, history will be unkind to the people of Kamino, especially you two.”

There was a pause. Lama and Taun took in this information in two different ways. Taun We felt like she was punched in the gut. All of her hard work would be going down the drain if she didn’t fix this, and the only way to do that is if she worked with the Jedi. But Lama, he didn’t want to believe it, because he was too proud to believe that he'd been deceived for so long, and his pride will be his downfall. 

“Tuan,” Lama says as he sits back down.

“Yes Sir,”

“Escort Commander Tano, Captain Rex and-” Lama stops waiting for the other clone's name.

“Cody,” Cody says, crossing his arms.

“And Commander Cody to the Inhibitor's control room.”

“Sir are you-”

“I’m sure. Just take them.” Tuan nods and walks towards the door with Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex close behind her. Ahsoka looks back one last time and says “I hope you make the right decision Lama Su. Because if not then the galaxy is lost, and the people of Kamino will be too.” She walks out and Tuan closes the door behind them leaving the Prime Minister all by himself.

As Taun We took them deeper into the factory Ahsoka felt something. It was dark and cold. Like something was about to happen.

“Cody, Rex,” Ahsoka mumbled as they followed Taun, “Did you make contact with the cruisers?”

“We couldn’t make contact with the cruisers Commander,” Cody said.

“But we did send a distress signal to the Jedi's secure channel,” Rex finished.

“Better than nothing,” Ahsoka said.

**_Back at Lama Su’s Office_ **

“Prime Minister Su, I’m honored, but this is a very unexpected call. Is there something wrong with the clones?” 

After Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, and Taun left, Lama was sitting at his desk in disbelief. But he then made a split and possibly dangerous decision. He called the man he’s been working with for the past 14 years. “Well, master Jedi,” he says emphasizing the rank, “I’m afraid we have a small problem.”

“Oh,” Dooku says surprised, “And what is that?” 

“Your identity.” 

“I beg your pardon Prime Minister,”

“Oh no, you don’t Master Jedi. If I can even call you that.”

“Prime minister Lama Su, what’s the meaning of this?”

“A Jedi is here, Master Tyranus,” Lama stands up and walks up the hologram that stands in the center of his office. “She knows. She knows about the order.”

“That’s impossible,” Dooku whispers, “Where is she now?”

“She’s still in the factory,” Lama watched as Dooku released a long breath and stroked his beard. “Prime Minister, can I ask who exactly is the Jedi,”

“Ahsoka Tano.” 

That name came to an icy shock to the sith lord. He knew what the young woman was capable of. That’s why his master had planted the seeds of the Darkside into one of her most trusted friends and had her framed. But it would seem that she’s an even bigger problem than they thought, and she needed to be dealt with. Immediately. “Prime Minister,” Dooku began playing the worried ‘Jedi’, “I must advise you that Ahsoka Tano has left the Jedi after a huge misunderstanding, and I think you and your people are in grave danger with her being there.”

“That’s funny you said that Master Tyranus because she said the same thing about you.”

“Please Prime Minister, do you remember why we asked for order 66?”

“To handle rouge Jedis.”

“Well, I’m afraid to inform you that Ahsoka is a rogue Jedi, and she’s there to make a major set back to our cause. So you and your people are in more danger than you think.” 

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“My friend, I’ve known you for fourteen years. I value your friendship more than anything, I could and would never betray you.”

Lama couldn’t help but feel convinced. This is the man he worked with for the past fourteen years, he can’t just throw that away. But there was a tiny voice or a feeling that was telling him otherwise. But he made a grave mistake in not listening to it.

“So what do you suggest I do then?”

“Keep her, and whoever came with her detained. I’ll be sending a representative in my place to handle the situation.”

“Why not you?” Lama Su asked, crossing his arms.

“I’m afraid I’m needed elsewhere for now. But be assured he will take care of the situation. Ok?”

“Of course Master Tyranus. I’m sorry for questioning your loyalty old friend.”

“Oh Lama, it’s fine. In war, we always have to question who is truly loyal to us, and our cause.” Dooku’s picture disappeared, and Lama walked to his chair and sat down, releasing the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. But he couldn’t stop now because there was a rogue Jedi, and two possible deserters running around in his factory. He leans over to his comm unit and calls the head of security. Her picture then appears in the room, just where Dooku used to stand. “Ta Bris, I’m afraid that we have intruders in the factory.”

“Do you want me to sound the alarm, sir?” Ta Bris asked, her voice showing a bit of anger.

“No, they’re with Taun We at the moment. We can’t endanger her. Use any necessary precautions, but I want them alive. And have them put in the detention center after they’ve been dealt with.”

“It shall be done,” Ta said bow and disappear.

**_Mustafar- Meanwhile_ **

“I don’t care what it takes, General. I want that Torguta taken care of.”

Out of all the things that could go wrong right now, this is the worst it could be. Dooku had to go to leave his session with Skywalker because of this, and the young man loved seeing it. So here he is now, in his communication hub talking to Grievous. 

“Will Lord Sidious hear about this?”

“No, he will not. This is why your mission can not fail.”

“What’s so important about this mission,” Grievous asked.

“That’s none of your concern General, take care of her or my new apprentice will,” Dooku screamed as he ended the call. He took a calming breath and walked back to the throne room, where Anakin had his annoying smirk on his face.

“Having troubles there Dooku,” Anakin said faintly, as his back ached due to the new lashes he got from the cultist.

“You should be worried about yourself, Skywalker,” Dooku said as he shot out more lighting at him, as the two cultists behind him whipped as if their lives depended on it. 

**_ Inhibitor Chip Control room _ **

“This is where we keep everything,” Taun said as she entered the room with Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody following close behind. “Can we permanently deactivate all of the clone chips from here,” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes,” Taun said turning towards them, “But be warned, the men may feel a bit of a shock when you deactivate it.”

“Why,” Ahsoka asked.

“Well the only way you can deactivate them permanently is if we send the kill virus we made for it. So basically, it'll send an electric shock to the chips completely frying them beyond commission.”

“What's the side effects,” Rex asked.

“Maybe a small headache, vomiting, or an extreme migraine at the very most. It all depends on the clone. But there shouldn’t be any long term effects of it. But if there is, we’ll be here to fix it.”

“Thank Taun,” Ahsoka said.

“I’m truly sorry about all of this,” Taun said, “I had no idea. If I would’ve known, I would never-”

“And I believe you,” Ahsoka said, stepping forward and grabbing one of Taun’s large hands, “Because right now, you're helping us where it counts. You're gonna help us end this war.”

Taun smiles softly at Ahsoka, as a small chime ringing on Taun’s wrist. “I’m terribly sorry,” Taun said, “I’m being summoned by the Prime Minister, if you all can just wait here for me, we can deactivate it together.”

“We’ll be here,” Ahsoka said. 

Taun We then exit the room leaving Team Aurek alone. “What do you think the prime minister called her for,” Cody asked.

“I don’t know,” Rex said, “But I have a bad feeling about it.”

“I do too,” Ahsoka said, “We can only hope that the Temple got the message in time.”

But then, they hear a sound coming from the entrance. Like something hard landing on the ground. They all turned and saw five canisters on the ground. “Knockout gas,” Ahsoka screamed. 

Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka covered their mouths and noses the best they could as they searched everywhere for an exit. “There’s no way out,” Rex said coughing.

“No,” Cody said but his voice fading, “There’s always-,” But then Cody fainted as the effects of the gas finally got to him. Rex staggers to his fallen brother but is soon knocked out beside him. Ahsoka then walks to the doors but falls right in front of it. But before she goes out, she sees five different pairs of feet and hears a voice sounding like Taun, asking what was going on and why they were doing this. But before the other people can reply Ahsoka finally lost consciousness.

**_Detention Center, Kamino-Present_ **

“That two-timing bitch,” Ahsoka mumbled. Something happened when they left the Prime Minister alone. Force, she shouldn’t have left him alone. Ahsoka heard Rex and Cody groan as they came to. “What happened,” Cody asked.

“I think we were set up,” Rex said. 

“Yes. But not by Taun We, but by Lama Su.”

“But why,” Cody asked, as he and Rex were slowly becoming more aware.

“He may think we’re playing him or something. Or as Obi-wan said, the people of Kamino can be prideful, and the Prime Minister is no exception.”

“But what does he-” Rex began but stopped as they heard footsteps coming. They all then pretend to be knocked out but kept their ears wide open.

“Sir this is getting out of hand,” They heard Taun We say, “They’re here to help us.”

“Nonsense,” Lama Su replied, “They are here to deceive us Taun. Can’t you see it?”

“I don’t think so sir,” Taun We said, “You have to admit these events have been a little strange has it not? Master Dyas orders the troops with the chips, then Master Kenobi came here having no idea about the clones, and how Dyas was dead, but then one of his associates call after the war begins asking us to input other orders on them and asking us to keep it a secret. Please, see where I’m coming from sir.”

“I do Taun We. I do,” Lama said softly, “But that Jedi right there is rouge.”

“So we call the council then if she is.”

“Already did. Master Tyranus will be sending a Jedi in his place.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, after what Commander Tano told us?”

“He’s the only Jedi we can trust with this information,” Lama said. 

Ahsoka then cracks one of her eyes open and sees an unfamiliar woman beside the Prime Minister, “Commander Bris, how long before they wake up?”

“I honestly don't know sir,” Bris said, “They did take in a lot of gas back there.”

Ahsoka then saw another pair of feet arrive before Lama Su can respond, “Ma’am we’re detecting a Jedi Cruiser outside the planet’s atmosphere.”

“Our guest has arrived. Have the main hangar cleared and tell them where their shuttle can land,” Lama Su said. 

Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex heard as the four walked away and out of the holding cell. 

“Did you hear that,” Rex said, “Lama Su sold us out.”

“This isn’t good, this isn’t good at all,” Cody said, shaking his head.

“We have to get out of here,” Rex said, tugging at his cuffs.

“Way ahead of you,” Ahsoka said as her cuffs fell to the ground.

“What-” Cody said.

“How,” Rex asked.

“Padmé and Anakin always told me to be prepared for anything,” Ahsoka said as she showed them the pin she always kept in her gloves. 

“Neat,” Rex said, as he stood up rubbing his wrist, as she released him from his. 

Ahsoka then moves to Cody and does the same thing. “Alright gentlemen,” Ahsoka said with a smirk, “Shall we get out of here,” Ahsoka finished as she used the force to lower the ray shield. “We can’t just walk out of the front doors,” Cody said.

“So where do we go,” Rex asked.

“Up,” Ahsoka said simply pointing to the vent way above.

“And how-,” Cody began to ask, but then felt himself rise from the air. 

“Can you lift it, Cody,” Ahsoka asked, as she began to lift Rex too. 

"No," Cody said as he tried to lift the heavy metal.

"Here let me help," Rex said, as he floated beside him.

Together Rex and Cody lifted the hatch to the vent and climbed inside. Ahsoka then jumps inside and uses the force push to turn the ray shields back on, and places the vent's cover back. The trio then crawled through the vents looking down at the halls beneath them until they made it to a fork in the road. “Ok here’s the plan,” Ahsoka said, “I need you two to figure out who exactly Master Dyas sent, and the only way to do that is if you both go to the main hangar,”

“What about you,” Rex asked.

“I’m going to comms, I need to warn the fleet about what’s happening here, and I can just put everyone to sleep inside easily.”

“You’re the boss,” Cody mumbled as he and Rex went left.

“You stay safe kid,” Rex said.

“You too Rex,” Ahsoka said, as she went right.

**_ The Invisible Hand-Meanwhile _ **

“General, the Prime Minister has approved of your landing at the main hanger,” one of the battle droids said. General Grievous just released one of his notorious laughs. “Are we still signaling as a Republic Cruiser?”

“Yes sir,” The droid replied.

“Good,” Grievous then turns to the T-series tactical droid next to him, “You are in charge of the fleet while I’m gone. If there are any Republic Fleets, prevent them from landing at the factory at all costs.”

“Rodger, Rodger.” It said. 

General Grievous walked out of the bridge and was met with four BX-series droid commandos in 501st and 212th armor. “Is the shuttle ready?” 

“Yes, Sir,” One of them said, the four droids following their general. “Excellent,” Grievous said, but by the end, he was releasing a series of bad coughs while grabbing a robe to hide his appearance. “Do not attack unless I order you to, understand?”

“Rodger, Rodger,” They all said in unison.

Grievous then walks to the ship's hangar and climbs into the ETA-class shuttle they stole and began their descent to the factory below.

**_Main Hangar-A little Later 9:15 PM_ **

“Come on Rex old boy. The main hangar isn't too far now.” 

“Thank the maker, I don’t know how long I can stand being on my hands and knees.”  
  
“That’s what she said,” Cody smirk trying to lighten the tense mood that befell them after Ahsoka left, and it seemed to work because Rex released a snort. “Alright, that was a good one.” But that mood didn’t last that long. As they looked out of the vents they noticed they made it to the main hangar. “Have you ever seen a hangar, much less the main hangar empty before,” Rex asked

“Never. This just confirms that they want this on the down-low. And it looks like the show is about to begin,” Cody said with a displeased tone as he pointed to Lama Su, Taun We, and an ETA shuttle entering the hangar. “Let’s see who they’re meeting,” Cody mumbled.

They watched as four troopers exited the shuttle, and ironically two were in 501st, while the others were in 212th armor. Then, a being in a Jedi robe walks out of the ship behind them. 

“Welcome Master Jedi,” Lama Su said as he bowed. But the Jedi didn’t respond. “Uh, Master Tyranus informed us of your arrival and the importance of secrecy so me and my second in command, Taun We, have secured the prisoners in the holding cell for interrogation.”

“Good,” said the Jedi. But the voice sends an icy shock down Cody and Rex’s spin. Before anyone could react the ‘Jedi’ ignites his lightsaber and impales Lama Su. Taun We release an ear-piercing scream as his body falls. Taun we kneeled to Lama Su, as the hood of the Jedi fell and the true face of Jedi was revealed. “General Grievous,” Lama Su groans. 

“You fool,” Grievous laughed.

“The Jedi was right,” Lama groaned.

“Yes, yes she was. And you were too stupid to realize it,” Grievous said at the end coughing. “Now,” Grievous said as he ignited the same lightsaber pointing it towards Taun We, “You will take me to the prisoners, and escort us back here when I have them.”  
  
“Or what?” Taun exclaimed in clear anger.

“Or my fleet will blow this entire facility into bits,” Grievous said, leaning down to their level, so he and Taun were face to face. Taun was about to reply, but the soft hand of the man she considered a friend stopped her. “It’s ok Taun. Trust yourself. You’ll know what to do.” With that being said, Lama Su took his last breath and died in his friend’s arms. 

Rex and Cody leaned back and looked at one another. “We have to get to comms and warn Ahsoka now.” But neither of them heard as Grievous ordered one of his droids to send in the clankers for a full-scale invasion.

**_Kamino Communication Sector-Meanwhile_ **

“Jedi Cruiser Resolute and Negotiator please come in, This is Ahsoka Tano. Do you read me?” Ahsoka said as she looked back at the sleeping workers behind her. “This is Admiral Yularen of the Resolute. Commander Tano is that you?”

Yularen’s picture then appears in front of her on the massive screen, “Confirm this is Commander Tano. Boy, you have no idea how good it is to see your face admiral.”

“Likewise commander,” Yularen said with a smile.

“Are you ok Ahsoka,” Thea asked as she popped in next to Yularen.

“I’m fine T,” Ahsoka said smiling at the young padawan. Then, Obi-wan’s picture appears and he has a worried look, “Ahsoka I’ve been comming you for hours, what happened?”

“Nothing good, Lama Su betrayed us, Master. He had me, Cody and Rex imprisoned and told someone of our presence here on Kamino. And to make matters worse, they sent someone to deal with us.”

“Do you know who he contacted?”

“He said Master Tyranus. And there's only one person who goes by that name.”

“Dooku. Do you know who he sent?”

“I left that task to Rex and Cody to find out,” and just like clockwork, both Cody and Rex fall from the vents above. “Speak of the devils,” Ahsoka said with a smile as she helped the two clones up. But that smile soon fell as she noticed the worry on their faces. “What’s wrong?”

“We know who ‘Master Tyranus' sent, but you won’t like it.”

“Who is it?” This time Obi-wan asked.

“General Kenobi,” Cody said, both him and Rex saluting, “We regret to inform you that it seems the head clanker is here himself.”

“Grievous,” Kenobi mumbles as he strokes his beard.

“But that’s not all sir. He just murdered Prime Minister Lama Su.”

“That is troubling. What about his advisor Taun We?”

“Held captive. They’re both on their way to the detention center now.”

“So they’ll realize were gone soon,” Ahsoka said looking towards Obi-wan, “How much longer until you reach the planet”

“We should be dropping out of hyperspace in t-minus five minutes Commander. However, I’m sure there is a blockade guarding the planet to ensure if any Republic ships exit hyperspace there, they won’t make it to the factory.”

“Understood,” as Ahsoka said this one of the workers began to groan, as the induce sleep Ahsoka put them in with the force was wearing off. “We have to leave now, they’re waking up,” Ahsoka said. She looked back at the screen and said “We’ll start to warn the clones and security forces here for the upcoming threat Master. Whatever they bring, we’ll be ready.”

“I know you will. Kenobi out.”

**_The Negotiator_ **

“Is there a problem, Master Kenobi, you contacted us earlier than expected.” Mace Windu said as he sat in the Jedi Council Chamber with the other Jedi masters. “I would’ve hoped to have contacted you all later too, with nothing to worry about however it would appear that Team Aurek is in more trouble than we realize,” Obi-wan said, saying Ahsoka’s team name just in case someone in Palpatine’s corner was listening in on their communication.

“Oh, trouble there is?” Yoda asked

“Yes, master. Team Aurek has been double-crossed, and now the head of operations is deceased, while his senior advisor is being held, hostage.”

“Dead he is. Mmmmm,” Yoda began, “Troubling this is. Does the Duke know?”

“We believe so master, and instead of informing the king, he informed the head of their military to handle this as quietly as possible,” Obi-wan said as he continued to use the nicknames they gave Grievous, Dooku, and Palpatine. 

“Lose the castle, we can not,” Yoda said, “Lose it we do, the end it could be for the people.”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Obi-wan said, as Admiral Yularen appeared next to him.

“General Kenobi, the fleet is about to exit hyperspace.”

“Understood, Admiral. Have the girl and her droid loaded up in her starfighter, and prepare the men for battle.”

“Yes sir,” Yularen said as his figure disappeared. 

“I must get to my starfighter now Masters if the battle is going to begin soon.”

“Understood Kenobi,” Mace Windu said, “May the force be with you.”

Obi-wan just nodded and ended the call and went to his starfighter, because the second battle of Kamino was about to begin. But little did he or Thea know, there was an uninvited guest on board the Resolute who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle is about to begin, I hope you're ready for The Second Battle of Kamino.


	19. The Second Battle of Kamino Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second battle of Kamino begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote these after a huge boost in energy after I watched the latest episode of the clone wars, and let me tell you, I was crying all the way through. I was so happy but then I remember how it's gonna end and I can't help but start cry.  
> Now before you read these two chapters, I'm not the best when it comes to writing action scenes so if anything seems weird or out of place or is written weird I apologize. But I hope you all enjoy it!

**_Chapter 19_ **

_“Fighting a war tests a soldier’s skills, defending his home tests a soldier’s heart”_

**_The Negotiator, Main hangar_ **

“Admiral, when we come out of hyperspace, I want you to disrupt all communications between the Separatist on ground and air,” Obi-wan said as the top of his fighter closed.

“Yes General,” Yualren said through Obi-wan’s speaker.

“Thea, are you ready?”

On the Resolute, Thea just climbed into her fighter and watched in awe as the top closed and saw BB-8 being lifted up in front of her. “BB-8 remind me to get the coloring redone,” Thea laughed as she looked at the red and green starfighter. 

“Thea are you ready,” She heard Obi-wan say over her comms.

“Waiting on your signal Master,” she said as she readied her fighter for battle.

Then Yualren’s voice comes through the speakers, “All men to their battle stations. Prepare to drop out of hyperspace in five, four, three, two, one.”

The ship then comes out of hyperspace, and the people on the bridge noticed one command ship, a Recusant-class Commerce Guild destroyer, and Grievous Flagship. All the ships then flew out of the Resolute and Negotiator’s main haul and were in attack formation. “Squad leaders check-in,” Obi-wan said. 

“This is Gold leader checking in.”

“Red leader checking in.”

“Black leader ready to fight.”

“Iron Leader, ready to hit them hard.”

“Ghost Leader, they won’t even know what hit them.”

“Good to have you, gentlemen," Obi-wan said, "Thea, you ok?”

“This is the greatest moment of my life Master,” Thea smiled as she flew beside him.

“General,” Yularen’s voice said coming through Obi-wan’s comm, “They’re sending heavy reinforcement to the planet’s surface.”

“Copy that Admiral. Alright men, and woman,” Obi-wan said looking at Thea, “Our job is simple. Punch a hole right through their fleet and provide any reinforcements or air support we can.”

“Sir,” Ghost leader called out.

“What is it Thiv?”

“One of my fighters is missing.”

“Didn’t they come out of the hangar with us,” Thea asked.

“I was sure they did si-” Thiv said but was interrupted as one of his men flew past them. “Sev, where do you think you're going,” Thiv asked, “Sev come in.”

As Thiv tries to get Sev’s attention through comms, Yularen’s voice then comes through Obi-wan’s starfighter, “General there seems to be a situation.”

“Isn’t there always,” Obi-wan mumbled.

“One of the fighters had been hijacked.”

“Which one,” Thea asked, noting the coincidence.

“I’m afraid it’s one of Ghost squads. Sargent Sev said when he was about to enter his fighter when someone attacked him from behind and stole it.”

"But that would mean," Thea began.

"We had a stowaway on this ship," Yularen finished.

“Great,” Obi-wan mumbled, “Thea let’s go,” Obi-wan yelled out, pushing his fighter to full speed.

“What're we going to do Master,” Thea said as she had her fighter follow closely behind. 

“Whoever is in that fighter isn’t one of ours so they must have something to do with this invasion,” and that theory was confirmed as the Separatist destroyers aimed at them and not the fighter heading towards the factory. “So Thea, prepare yourself. No matter what happens we’re getting to that factory.”

“Understood, Master.”

“General Kenobi,” Yularen called out, “I’m afraid with the enemy's current position, we cannot give any reinforcements until those destroyers are destroyed. So if you make through that blockade, you’re on your own.” 

“Copy that, you focus on the Battle up here and have all the fighters attack those crusiers," Obi-wan said, "Ahsoka come in.”

**_Kamino- Meanwhile_**

“Ahsoka, where are you? Ahsoka respond,” Ahsoka heard as she crawled her way through the vents.

After they sent the message to the fleet, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody warned all the clones of the upcoming fight. “This is Ahsoka, go on Obi-wan.”

“There's a fighter heading towards the factory,” Obi-wan yelled. 

“One of ours?”

“No,” Thea answered, “Whoever it is, they're not friendly.”

“So be prepared for anything,” Obi-wan said.

“Understood, Rex and Cody are preparing the clones who are able to fight,” Ahsoka whispered as she neared the detention center. 

“Soka why are you whispering all of a sudden,” Thea asked as she dodged the destroyer's oncoming fire.

“No reason,” Ahsoka responded as she saw four clones Rex and Cody warned her about.

“Bullshit,” Thea yelled, as a vulture droid’s fire missed her by an inch.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to agree with Thea on this one Ahsoka, what exactly are you doing right now?”

“I have to get Taun We to safety.”

“Isn’t she with Grievous,” Thea asked.

“Yeah, I see them right now.”

Ahsoka was looking at the cells that they were all in before. There she saw Taun We, and four other Kamino security guards. “I’m growing tired of this Mrs.We,” Grievous said, “Where are they?”

“I don’t know,” she cried, “They were just here!”

Grievous just releases a scream and takes out all four of his lightsabers. “I’ll ask you this one last time. Where are they?”

“And I’ll tell you one last time, I don’t-”

But Taun We lets out a scream as Grievous stabs all four of the security team at the same time making them all drop around her. “I’m losing my patience Taun We.”

“Master he’s gonna kill her,” Ahsoka said.

“And he’ll kill you Ahsoka. You don’t have your lightsabers,” Obi-wan said, “Just wait a minute, we just broke through the atmosphere. We’ll be there soon.”

“But she can’t,” Ahsoka began, “I’ll broadcast my signal so you two can meet up with me. Ahsoka out.”

“Ahsoka wai-”

Ahsoka turned off her commlink but made sure she broadcasted her signal to any friendlies nearby. 

“One more time Taun We,” Grievous said as he raised his lightsaber so it was almost touching her face, “Where are they?”

“I don’t know,” she cried. Grievous then raises his lightsaber ready to strike her down. Ahsoka then pushes the cover of the vent at him and hits him right in the head making Grievous drop his lightsabers. “Why don’t you pick on someone else General,” Ahsoka said as she dropped down.

“Ahh,” he said as he stood back up to his full height and locked Taun We in the same cell Ahsoka was in before, “Skywalker’s pet has returned. I thought it was a mistake when I got word that you were here.”

“Well you're surrounded by nothing but mistakes so it’s not that surprising,” Ahsoka said with a smile on her face, “So tell me Grievous, what is a psychopath like you doing here around these parks?”

“People to kill,” he said, “And right now, you're one of those people, young one,” he finished, igniting all four of his lightsabers. 

“Oh, see, about that. You’ll have to catch me first,” Ahsoka then uses the force and launches the nearest console at Grievous.

**_Landing Pad-Meanwhile_ **

“I swear it’s like you guys want me to die of a heart attack,” Obi-wan mumbled as he, Thea, and BB-8 climbed out of their fighters. “Thea take these,” Obi-wan then hands Ahsoka's lightsabers to her, “BB-8, lock on to Ahsoka’s single lead us to her.” 

“What’s the plan Master,” Thea asked as the two humans chased after the BB unit.

“Well from the sounds of it Ahsoka is trying to lure Grievous away from Taun We, so you’ll meet up with her, and when the time is right I’ll corner Grievous and I’ll face him myself.”

“Is that wise Master,” Thea asked.

“I’ll be fine Thea. This won’t be my first fight with Grievous, but I’ll tell you one thing.”

“What Master?”

“This will be my last because no matter what, he’s going down today.”

**_Main Hangar_ **

“Watch your left,” Rex yelled out as a super battle droid shot a wrist rocket. 

While Rex and Cody were gearing up the Shinies for battle, they heard the invasion alarm ring through the PA system, “Sir we got multiple bogies coming in through the main hangar,” they heard through their commlinks.

“Blast,” Cody said, “After Grievous landed he must have sent word to his fleet. He wasn't just coming here to capture us. He's gonna destroy this factory.”

"Sir," a rookie ran up to him, saluting him, "The clankers are converging on the main hangar. They're going to attack that point with everything they got."

“Then we defend that point with everything with everything we got rookie,” Rex said, "Today men, we don't just fight for our home. We fight for each other, and for the Republic!" The entire room raised their fist high in the air and screaming as loud as they could. "Now let's turn some clankers into scrape metal," and out of all the battles Rex has been through, all the blood, sweat and tears he shed, nothing compares to this moment now. The first time when the Separatist attack Kamino it was about defending his home. But now, he was defending his home, his brothers and the entire Republic from being enslaved by a madman.

“We need reinforcement,” a trooper screamed that knocked Rex out of his daze.

“Where’s the commanders,” Cody asked as he shot three more droids.

“She’ll be here Cody! We just need to hold out a little longer until she does.”

**_Elsewhere in the factory_ **

The first time Ahsoka went up against Grievous, she was 14 years old. She thought it was hard fighting him then, but now looking back at it she’s thinking about how lucky she was. Because unlike last time, she had her lightsaber. Now, she’s running away and dodging each swipe he takes at her. “Come here little girl,” he laughed behind her, “I’ll make it quick for you.”

Ahsoka then felt something heavy hit the back of her head as she crashed down to the floor. She looked up and saw Grievous slowly walk towards her, and as fast as she could she crawled away from him but was then pulled back by her ankle and was face-to-face with her soon to be murder. “Any last words,” he asked with a sinister laugh. 

“She can save her last words,” they heard. Ahsoka and Grievous looked up and saw Thea standing at the door in front of her, “Because she’s not dying today.” 

“Oh,” Grievous said as he abandoned Ahsoka on the floor and looked at the newcomer, “And who are you?”

“I’m Thea Mohz, Padawan to Anakin Skywalker,” Thea said as she ignited her lightsaber, but changed it from one blade to two.

“What a fine lightsaber you have,” Grievous laughed leaving Ahsoka on the floor behind him, “It’ll make a fine new addition to my collection.”  
  
“And in order for you to have it clanker,” Thea said, putting emphasis on the last word, “You have to kill me first, which also isn’t going to happen today,” Thea smiled.

Ahsoka looked up at Thea at was about to tell her to run and save herself, but was stopped as she felt her body begin to rise off the floor. She looked at Thea and saw one of her fingers lifting up just like her body.

“Oh,” Grievous laughed, “What makes you so certain youngling,” Grievous laughed again but then released a series of coughs.

“Call it my intuition,” Thea smirked.

Then as fast as she could, she pulled Ahsoka towards her at lightning speed. Grievous yelled as he charged at them both with two of his lightsabers out. “BB-8 now,” Thea screamed, and right before he reached him the door closed in his face. Grievous then sticks his lightsaber through the door trying to cut his way out, but BB-8 then places three more blast doors up. “Nowhere to run now Clanker,” Thea smiled. Ahsoka looked down at Thea and brought the young girl into a hug, “You crazy girl,” Ahsoka laughed, “What were you thinking?”

“Umm, I’m gonna save my sister dumbass,” Thea said without hesitation.

“You see me as your sister,” Ahsoka asked.

“Why wouldn’t I,” Thea smiled.

“Right, I guess it's fitting," Ahsoka said, smiling, "So what are we gonna do about Grievous?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Thea began, “Master Kenobi has it all under control,” Thea smiled.

Grievous released a mighty yell as he felt the other layers of doors closing around his lightsabers. But he stopped when he heard something land behind him. 

“Hello there,” Grievous didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

“General Kenobi,” he laughed as he turned around, “You are a bold one. I’ll kill those Jedi younglings later. I’ll deal with you now, you Jedi slime.”

“Your move,” Obi-wan smirked, igniting his lightsaber and getting into his signature pose.

“You fool. I’ve been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku.”

Grievous then activates all four of his lightsaber, and gets in attack position, “Attack, Kenobi.”

In the hallways of the factory, Ahsoka got a ping from Rex, “Commander where are you? We’re losing our footing in the main hangar, we need you!”

Ahsoka was about to take off running but was stopped by Thea, “Wait,” she said as she unclipped Ahsoka’s lightsaber from her belt and presented them to her, “If you're going into battle you're gonna need these.” 

Ahsoka smiles and takes her lightsabers and turns them on and sees her old lightsabers with a new look. A blue look to be precise, ‘I have to ask Obi-wan about this later,’ she thought.

Ahsoka, Thea, and BB-8 then raced towards the main hangar unaware of someone watching them. 

‘Sometimes I think I’m worse than Anakin,’ Obi-wan thought as he fought Grievous. Right now, Obi-wan was on the defensive as Grievous twirled his two lightsabers to confuse him, but like always Grievous underestimates him. Because as soon as Grievous got close enough, Obi-wan moved his lightsaber as if he was going to stab him, and then jumped above him, and what happens next was like a blur. All he heard were the clashes of lightsabers and then a groan as Obi-wan managed to cut off one of his hands. Grievous goes back into a frenzy and Obi-wan managed to cut off another one.

Now both he and Grievous were at a standstill, both blocking each other’s lightsaber, as they stared menacingly at each other. Grievous then pushes Obi-wan back, and they both stare at one another for a minute as they felt the ground below them begin to shake. “Army or not,” Grievous laughed, “You must realize you are doomed.”

“Oh I don’t think so,” Obi-wan said, as he force pushed Grievous against the ceiling, making him drop his two remaining lightsabers. Grievous latched onto the ceiling and broke one of the windows and went out in the rainy night sky. But he wasn’t getting away this time, Obi-wan was going to make sure of that, as he jumped after him. 

“Rex, what the hell was that,” Ahsoka yelled in her commlink as she, Thea, and BB-8 ran to the hangar. 

“A lot of freaking Wrist Rockets sir,” Rex yelled, “We need you two now!”  
  
“We’ll be there in a minute,” Ahsoka said, but after she said that they all heard someone landing behind them, and the sound of two lightsabers igniting. “So it’s true,” the person said, “You came back after all.”

Ahsoka felt her heart sink as she recognized the voice. She, Thea, and BB-8 all slowly turned around and saw Mirialan woman with two blood-red lightsabers. Ahsoka and Thea activated their lightsabers as BB-8 took out his shock prod.

The woman raises her head and gives Ahsoka a sinister smile. “Hello, Ahsoka. Long time no see.”

“It hasn’t been long enough,” Ahsoka said, her voice hard, “Barriss.” 

“Wait, Barriss,” Thea asked looking between the two, “As in Barriss Offee.”

“The one and only,” Barriss laughed.

“You're the bitch that set Soka up,” Thea growled. 

“Guilty as charged,” Barriss laughed, “Your master made sure of that.”

“How’d you get out,” Ahsoka asked.

“A girl never reveals her secrets,” Barriss said, “But the secret you know can’t see the light of day.”

Barriss then gets into an attack position. Thea and Ahsoka got into a defensive position as Ahsoka’s commlink went off, “Commander we need you,” Rex screamed as they heard someone getting hurt in the background.

“Thea,” Ahsoka said, not taking her eyes off Barriss, “Get to the hangar. Help the men as best as you can.”

“But Ahsoka-”  
  
“That’s an order Thea,” Ahsoka said as she gave her a quick glance, “I’ll be just fine.”

Thea wanted to fight her, but then they felt another explosion rocked the factory, “Come on BB-8,” Thea said as they both ran towards the hangar. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time,” Barriss said, her yellow eyes glowing with glee. 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said, getting in position again, pointing her blue lightsabers at her, “Me too.”

**_Main Hangar_ **

“I don’t know how long we can hold for Rex old boy,” Cody yelled. 

At this point, there was an even amount of clones and droids in this large hangar, and the fight started to tilt in the droid’s favor. “They’ll be here,” Rex yelled back, and right on cue, Thea and BB-8 came through the hangar doors, and runs towards Cody and Rex, “What’s the situation, guys,” she yelled as the four of them were crouched behind cover.

“Uh, I’m not gonna sugar coat it kid,” Rex said, “But we’re about to be overrun if we don’t get air reinforcements to stop these drop ships from coming in, and these wrist rockets… They’re a pain in the ass right now kid.”

“Where’s General Kenobi, and Commander Tano,” Cody asked. 

“Master Kenobi is handling Grievous, and Ashoka is taking care of Barriss Offee.”

“Wait what,” Rex and Cody screamed at the same time. But an explosion knocked the three out of their conversation. 

“Worry about it later, but right now we need to focus on the here and now. Kamino cannot fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: that last line was something Anakin said to Ahsoka during the Geonosis arc when Ahsoka and Anakin were worried about Obi-wan after he crashed.


	20. The Second Battle of Kamino Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This battle will put Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Thea, Rex, and Cody to the test.

**_Chapter 20_ **

_“When destiny calls, the chosen have no choice”_

**_Kamino_ **

Out of all the places Obi-wan had fought this had to be the worst one. This was a place Anakin would love to fight on because of the thrill or something. Because right now, he was on a high-speed chase, trying to catch up to Grievous as they both hopped from slippery roof to slippery roof in the pouring rain.

When Obi-wan looked up he noticed a ship at one of the outside landing bay. ‘Must be one of his backups’ Obi-wan thought, but he was taken out of his thoughts as another explosion knocked him off his feet, and Obi-wan slid down the dome-shaped roof and towards the rough seas below. But then he saw a familiar sight, a group of flying Aiwha flying right towards him. One of them reached out and grabbed him, “Hello old friend. Back to save me again,” Obi-wan laughed as he climbed on top of the animal. The Aiwha just made a noise in response and flew over the ship Grievous was about to get on. 

So Obi-wan made a grand entrance as he dropped down on the ramp behind the one Ig-100 and battle droid standing guard, and sliced them both in half, “Leaving so soon General,” Obi-wan asked with a smirk.

“Jedi Scum,” Grievous sneered, as he kicked Obi-wan so hard that he lost his grasp on his lightsaber.

While Obi-wan was distracted, Grievous then grabbed the blaster from the ground and fired at him. But Obi-wan was prepared, and moved out of the blaster's line of fire and grabbed the MagnaGuard’s fallen arc-staff as he knocked the blaster from Grievous' hands, making the general lose his balance, and Obi-wan used it to his advantage as he slashed Grievous’s arms and landing two blows to the chest that made Grievous fall to the ground. Obi-wan then pushed the arc-staff against Grievous’s chest plate, but to no avail. 

Grievous then kicks Obi-wan off him and knocks Obi-wan around the entire landing bay at least once. But when Grievous had Obi-wan cornered against his ship, he made one fatal mistake. He left his chest exposed. 

So when Obi-wan tore his chest plate open, exposing his heart, he was furious. He then knocked the Jedi Master to the ground as he tried to smash Obi-wan with his robotic feet. 

‘This isn’t going well,’ Obi-wan thought as Grievous threw him to the edge of the landing pad. Grievous grabbed the MagnaGuard’s arc-staff and slowly walked towards him. Obi-wan looked to his left and saw the fallen blaster. 

He looked back to Grievous' open chest and knew what he needed to do. Obi-wan quickly used the force to pull the blaster to him, and he took aim and fired right at Grievous’s exposed heart, setting it on fire. Grievous clutches his chest, and Obi-wan shoots him as long as he could, and watched Grievous’s whole body ignite in a fiery inferno, and sees as the General of the Droid army’s head exploded and his remains fall to the ground. 

Obi-wan releases a sigh and gets back on the landing platform. He looks down at the blaster in his hand and shakes his head, “So uncivilized,” he says as he tossed the blaster away. 

When he bent down to grab his fallen lightsaber, the ground beneath was rocked by an unseen force. When Obi-wan looked up he saw a huge explosion coming from the main hangar. “Ahsoka,” he called out, his commlink in front of him, “Ahsoka come in!”

**_Inside the Factory-Meanwhile_ **

“Give up little Ahsoka,” Barriss said pointing her lightsaber at the kneeling Togruta, “You’re death is inevitable.”

“Everyone's death is inevitable Barriss,” Ahsoka said as she got back up, “Just mine won’t be this soon.”

Barriss then charges at Ahsoka but was knocked off her balance as the ground began to shake beneath her. Ahsoka took that opportunity and sent a powerful kick to Barriss face, knocking the girl a couple of feet back.

“Ahsoka. Ahsoka come in,” Obi-wan called out through Ahsoka’s commlink.

“I’m a little busy right now Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said as she blocked Barriss's attack.

“What’s going on in the hangar?”

“I have no idea,” Ahsoka said, releasing a groan at the end as Barriss punched Ahsoka in the face.

“You're not there,” Obi-wan asked.

“No Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said as she kicked Barriss off of her, “Thea and I ran into a bit of trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Oh you know, ex-best friend trouble.”

“Ahsoka…” Obi-wan said as if he was a parent.

“It’s Barriss Offee Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said, “She was the one who took the fighter.”

“What,” Obi-wan asked, “How?”

“I’ll be sure to ask her when I’m done,” Ahsoka said, “But right now Thea needs your help in the hangar, so go. I’ll handle Barriss.”

“Understood,” Obi-wan began, “And Ahsoka, kick her ass.”  
  
Ahsoka looked up at the girl in question and smirked, “With pleasure.”

Barriss released a vicious war cry, and leaped at her and swung her lightsabers at lightning-fast speed, that Ahsoka blocked at an equal speed. “Why Barriss? Why come to Kamino?”

“My Master demands it,” She responded. 

“Dooku," Ahsoka asked, Barriss nodding yes, "The same Master that abandoned you,” Ahsoka said, “Left you rot in a jail cell.”

“He would’ve released me,” Barriss said, “It was all part of the plan.” Barriss then pushes Ahsoka back and makes a swipe of her legs, but Ahsoka just jumps up and kicks Barriss in the face once more, making blood drip from her lip.

“Well, some plan you have,” Ahsoka laughed.

“It was going just fine before you showed up and ruined everything.”

“I would say sorry. But I’m not.”

“Enough talk,” Barriss screamed, “It’s time for you to go. Permanently.”

“I’ll love to see you try.”

Barriss then tries to attack Ahsoka overhead, but Ahsoka blocks it with one of her sabers and makes a swipe at Barriss stomach, making the fallen padawan jump away from her. The two women then circled one another like rival animals, waiting for one of them to attack.

Ahsoka knew she needed a plan, and fast. Because if there was one thing Barriss was good, it was making a plan and memorization, and boy what a deadly combination that was. 

That was when Ahsoka noticed something hanging from above them. Hanging on by a thread. 

Ahsoka doesn’t wanna kill Barriss, even after everything the girl put her through. But no matter what the girl is going down today.

So when Barriss got fed up waiting for Ahsoka to attack, she pounced at her one more time, but little did she know that would be the last. Ahsoka moved her body to the left so Barriss' body flew past her. Ahsoka then used the force and grabbed the bean from the ceiling and launched it as fast as she could at the Mirialan woman. Barriss turned around but it was too late, the bean landed a solid hit against her face, knocking the young woman out immediately with a sicking crunch sound. 

Ahsoka ran towards her and felt for a pulse. She released a sigh of release when she felt one. It was faint but still there. But she wasn’t able to relax as another explosion, one stronger than the rest. “Ahsoka,” she heard behind her. Ahsoka looked behind her and saw a soaked Obi-wan Kenobi with a busted lip. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I can ask you the same thing,” she said as he pointed to some blood on her face.

“We'll talk about this later, Barriss is knocked out cold so we don’t have to worry about her,” Ahsoka said as she used the force to get her lightsabers, but then another explosion rocks the place. “Let’s get to the hangar. Now.”

**_Main Hangar_ **

Thea’s seen death before. She looked her in the eyes once or twice in her lifetime. But this was on an entirely different scale. As she looked around she just saw men and droids alike fall to the ground by either an explosion or a blaster bolt. “Fall back,” she heard Rex say, and she was then taken out of her daze and was back into the moment. “Have the men fall back, I’ll cover you,” Thea screamed, as she stood up from cover, taking all the fire. The clones began to fall back but one lucky shot from a super battle droid blocked the only way in and out with fallen debris. “Get back into cover,” Cody yelled. 

Thea dove right back into cover in between Rex and Cody, “What do we do now Commander,” one of the rookies asked. 

Cody looked to Rex, and slowly took off his helmet, and showed a look of dread. “There’s not much we can do,” Cody said sticking his hand out to Rex, “It’s been an honor to fight with my brothers.”

Rex takes Cody’s hand and holds on tight as he took off his helmet with his other hand.

“CUT THAT TALK OUT NOW," Thea yelled, "None of us are dying today,” she said with conviction. 

“With all due respect sir,” Rex said letting go of Cody’s hand, “We’re up a creek without a paddle. They have the advantage, it’s over. We have nothing to defeat them with.”

Thea let out a sigh and closed her eyes. If she was gonna do this it has to be the biggest one she’ll ever do. “Rex, Cody,” she said, “Have the men take off their helmets and cover their ears.”

“Wha-”

“That’s an order,” Thea said, “Trust me.”

Rex and Cody looked to another, and yelled Thea’s orders. 

“What’re you doing kid,” Rex asked. 

“I’m ending this.”

Thea then shoots up out of cover and in clear view of the droid army. She raises her arms in front of her chest, and used all of her bottled-up fear, anger, and anguish, and releases her biggest cry to date. 

The clones covered their ears as the ground around them shook. Rex and Cody looked up and saw Thea with her arms behind her, and what looked like a sonic boom coming from her. They both turned their attention to the droids and saw the devastating effect her power had on the droids. 

Her scream was breaking them as if something heavy was crushing them. They both looked out and saw two more dropships coming in, but Thea’s scream took care of them as her power got louder and louder, and made the ships explode. 

They both felt someone tap on their shoulders, and they both turned around and saw Obi-wan and Ahsoka pointing to the now clear exit, as they pulled them towards it. 

Cody and Rex left out with the rest and uncovered their ears. “Sir,” one of the rookies began, “What was that,” he asked in disbelief.

“I have no idea,” Cody said, “But whatever she’s doing, it saved our asses.” 

Cody and Rex turned towards Obi-wan and Ahsoka wondering if they knew, “We have no idea either,” Ahsoka said.

“I’ve never seen anything like that,” Obi-wan said, as his commlink on his wrist began to chime. “General Kenobi,” Yularen voice came through, “We broke through the blockade, and all forces have been destroyed, reinforcements will arrive shortly.”

“Understood Admiral,” Obi-wan said, “Ahsoka you’re with me.”

The two walked back inside the hangar with their ears covered the best they could and soon were standing beside Thea. ‘Thea it’s ok,’ Ahsoka said inside Thea's mind, ‘You saved them, T, you can stop now little bird.’

Thea then slowly stopped screaming and looked from Ahsoka to Obi-wan, before she eventually fainted. Obi-wan caught her before she hit the ground and held her close. “Is she ok,” Ahsoka asked. 

“She’s fine Ahsoka,” Obi-wan said as he moved Thea’s curly hair back, “She just used a lot of her energy.”

“What the hell was that Obi-wan?”

“I have no idea,” Obi-wan said.

"Have you ever seen a Jedi do that?"

"Nope."

“Do you think Anakin knows about it?”

“Oh definitely,” Obi-wan replied with no hesitation, "This doesn't look like a first time thing."

Then, they both looked up at the open hangar and saw the crushed remains of the droids. 

Behind them they heard a surprised beep and saw BB-8 rolling inside, worried about his creator.

“She’s fine BB-8,” Ahsoka said, “She just fainted.”

BB-8 lets out a low beep and rolls closer to Thea. 

“What were you doing little guy?”

BB-8 then releases a series of beeps, “You went to the control room? Why?”

BB-8 the replies back.

“To make sure that droids don’t land anywhere else,” Ahsoka repeated, her surprise clearly in her voice.

“Good job BB-8,” Obi-wan said. 

Soon, Republic dropships came through the hangar, with reinforcements. “Rex, Cody,” Obi-wan called out, “Take Thea back to the Resolute.”

“Oh make sure you get Barriss,” Ahsoka said.

“Should we get the force dampening cuffs Sir,” Cody asked.

“Yes, you can get some from the detention center,” Ahsoka said. But her face morphed into a look of realization, “Taun We,” Ahsoka said as she took off running.

“I’ll take her,” Cody said as he took Thea out of Obi-wan’s hands. 

Obi-wan and Rex rushed after Ahsoka as they went back into the detention center.

**_The Detention Center_ **

“Taun We,” Ahsoka called out.

“Here,” She heard her call out.

Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody stopped in front of her cell and lowered the ray shield. “Is it-,” Taun We began to ask.

“It’s over,” Obi-wan said, “General Grievous is no more.”

“He’s dead,” Ahsoka and Rex asked at the same time.

“Yup, a lot more difficult than I thought,” Obi-wan chuckled.

“Then we don’t have a lot of time,” Ahsoka said, Ahsoka picks up the force suppression cuffs and hands it to Rex, “Take Barriss, and Thea back to the Resolute. One of you two fly, not anyone else.”

“Why not,” Rex asked. 

“Because we’re shutting those chips down. Now.” 

**_Inhibitor Chip Control Room 3:55 Am_ **

Taun We was typing away on the chip’s control console, as Obi-wan and Ahsoka were standing behind her. “Here it is,” Taun We said, “On your word, I’ll send the Kill virus to every living clone in the entire Republic Army.”

Ahsoka and Obi-wan looked to one another, both their faces battered from their battles. They both shared a smile, and both said at the same time, “Do it.” 

Taun We pushed a couple of more buttons, and the confirmation question comes up one last time. “Yes please,” she said. 

All across the galaxy, all in different battles, the clones felt the shock of their chips frying beyond commission. One by one, the clones were free from a fate worse than death.

**_Chancellor Palpatine’s estate- Meanwhile 1:55 Am_ **

‘Somethings wrong,’ he thought. Something doesn’t feel quite right. Something happened. But what? What was so great that it awoke him from his slumber. Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. Because this dark lord has come too far to lose now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was something to write. Again, I am so sorry if it seems weird, this is the first major battle I ever wrote so I hope through your feedback on these chapters, you guys can tell me what I can improve for future references lol.  
> But writing the rematch between Barris and Ahsoka was something I've always wanted so I was so happy, and I tried my hardest to recreate the fight between Obi-wan and Grievous as accurately as I could from Revenge of the Sith and seeing the full extent of Thea's powers when she let's go *Cheif kiss*. I hope you're ready for the next chapter though because that'll be focusing on Team Besh and Padmé's crazy but ingenious plan to get any information.


	21. Operation: Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé’s plan ‘Operation: Inferno’ is a go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it!!!

**_Chapter 21_ **

_“A plan is only as good as those who see it through”_

**_Nearby The Senate- 12:00 PM_ **

“Are you sure I’ll be safe in here, R2,” Padmé asked as she climbed inside the load lifter. R2 just released a series of beeps in approval and went over to the droid's control panel. 

Phase one was now complete. Bail, Sabé, Dormé, Chuchi, Krasul, Mothma, and Sedran were in the Senate taking the vote, while Rafa and Trace were on their way to the security sector.

“This is Trace coming in, Rafa and I are in position,” Trace’s voice came through Padmé’s secure commlink.

“Same here,” Padmé said, “On your word Chuchi, we’ll begin phase two.”

“Understood Padmé, just waiting on the votes to come in,” Chuchi replied.

Padmé puts her comm unit back into her pocket and took a deep breath. ‘Is this really happening,’ she thought, ‘Am I really about to do this?’

“Padmé,” Bail’s voice coming through comms, “If you're having seconds thoughts-”

“No,” Padmé interrupted, “We have to do this Bail. Not just for Anakin, but for the safety of the Republic, and for all future generations. Their safety can't be at risk because I got cold feet.”

“You're not even here, and yet you manage to give me a small speech,” Bail laughed.

“How else will I keep you on your toes,” Padmé laughed.

Before Bail can say anything, Chuchi’s voice came through the comms, “The votes in.”

“Did we win,” Padmé asked.

There was a pause.

“Chuchi...are you still there,” Padmé said.

“We won the vote,” Chuchi said, “It was really close but we did it. You guys ready?”

“Ready,” Everyone else said at the same time. 

“Alright, R2 begin phase 2,” Padmé said as R2 activities the droids, "And do me a favor. Please take it easy with my droid," and with that being said the hatch of the droid close concealing Padmé inside, as the video feed from the outside world begins to display inside the droid, "Ok here we go."

**_Senate rotunda_ **

“Thank you, senators,” Palpatine talked after the vote was in, “This bill will help heal the wounds of many who were affected by this conflict. Today we proved that the senate is strong and united to defend and provide for thos-,” But then, everyone in the rotunda felt the ground begin to shake. Like something big was coming. But what?

Palpatine looked to his two advisors with concern and confusion, ‘What is it now,” he thought to himself.

Then a piece of the ceiling at the very top of the Rotunda fell, almost hitting the three. Everything after that was chaos, as three droids came bursting inside. Senators and advisors screaming for safety as they exit their pods and into the hallways of the senate. Palpatine, Moore, and Amedda began their descent as fast as they could back into the chancellor’s office. 

“What's going on,” Palpatine asked.

“I don’t know my lord.”

“Was this planned,” Moore asked.

“If it was, I was not aware,” Palpatine sneered. But then they felt it again. Another quake but this time a lot closer. 

The doors to his office were then opened and Commander Fox comes in, “Sir you can’t stay here.”

“Why not commander,” Palpatine asked as he walked up to the Commander.

“Two more of those droids are coming this way. We believe you're the target,” Fox replied as he led the three out of the office. But as soon as they were through the door, two massive droids burst through the office’s windows. Palpatine looked over the clone’s shoulders as they opened fire at the clones but with little to no effect, as they backed away towards the elevator; And the last thing Palpatine saw was one of the droids staring right at him. 

**_Chancellor Palpatine’s office 12:05 Am_ **

After the elevator’s door, Padmé exited the load lifter, and held her head as the room around began to spin. ‘I feel like I was in a speeder with Anakin,’ she thought. After about a minute, Padmé felt good enough to stand on her own and hurried to Palpatine’s computer. She was shocked when she saw that the computer itself had no passcode. “Easy for me,” She thought. As fast as she could she examined each file one at a time. Bill after bill. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She started to believe that this whole mission was a waste, and had to start all over again. But then she noticed something odd. “Project: Stardust,” Padmé mumbled, “What the hell is that.” 

Padmé clicked on the file, but then the computer asked for a passcode. “I guess I found what I was looking for,” she mumbled. 

“Padmé. Padmé come in,” Trace voice comes through her commlink.

“This is Padmé, what’s up Trace?”

“You have some clones closing in on your position.”

“Some clones is putting it lightly,” Rafa said, “You have an entire fucking battalion coming for you right now.”

“We knew this wasn’t going to be easy,” Padmé said, “But the good news is, I think I found something.” She said, as she took out her information retrieval, and began to download the encrypted file.

“What is it?” 

“I have no idea,” Padmé said as she saw the percentage of the download go up bit by bit, “But it’s heavily encrypted, so it’s gotta be something Palpatine doesn't want anyone to know.”

“Well after this is over, we can start decrypting it,” Trace said.

“Ok, but for now, you two have done your part,” Padmé said, “Get out of there now, have the droid destroy the room and act like you were attacked by them.”

“What about you,” Rafa asked.

“I’ll meet you at the rendezvous point.”

“Copy that Padmé, see you soon. Trace and Rafa out.”

Padmé heard the ding from the computer and saw the data transfer was complete. As soon as she tucked the information retrieval away in her coat, she heard the pounding footsteps of soldiers outside the office. “Oh no,” she mumbled. 

As fast as she could she climbed back inside her droid and closed the hatch, and perfect timing that was, as the Chancellor's door was blown open by an explosive. “R2,” Padmé called out in her commlink, “Destroy the office, destroy everything.”

Then at least 20-30 clones came rushing inside, firing at her and the other droid. But while the other droid destroyed everything inside the office as instructed, her droid ran towards the window, “Wait a minute,” Padmé said holding on inside the droid, “R2,” she screamed as she and the droid dove right outside. Padmé felt like she was on a rollercoaster or something as she felt her stomach drop, and her breath is taken away as she saw how far up she was. But then her stomach dropped as the droid began its long fall down. “R2,” Padmé screamed, as she closed her eyes. Then, the droid activates some sort of jetpack and slows their descent. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” Padmé groaned as she laid one of her hands over her mouth. But she didn’t have enough time to recover as the droid was then on the move. 

Now, she wasn’t gonna lie, she kind of zoned out halfway through the trip. But now thinking about it, it’s probably for the best. 

**_Platform 1313- A little Later 12:15 Am_ **

As Padmé got outside the droid it took everything in her not to throw up then and there. “Padmé,” someone called out to her. As she looked up she saw Rafa and Trace along with Typho, Sabé, and Dormé, “Are you ok,” Trace asked.

“I need a drink,” Padmé said. 

“Let’s wait till after M’lady,” Dormé laughed.

Padmé smiled at her and took out her comm, “R2 lead the droids as far away as you can.”

R2 just gives her a beep in response and closes down all communication. Typho and Dormé helped Padmé up and had the senator lay her head on her friend's shoulder. “I’m never doing that ever again,” Padmé laughed.

“Agreed,” Sabé said as Typho and Dormé sat her down, “You had us worried there for a moment.”

“Were you at least successful M’lady,” Dormé asked.

Padmé then takes out the data retrieval and shows the entire room. “What is it,” Trace asked.

“I don’t know, but whatever it is, it’s heavily encrypted.”

Rafa takes the chip out of Padmé’s hands as the droid she was once in began to take off. 

"Did you two destroy the security room?"

"Blown to smithereens," Trace laughed.

“So how much did you see before you took the file,” Rafa asked as she plugged it in.

“Only the name,” Padmé said, “It’s called Project: Stardust.”

“That’s an interesting name,” Trace said.

Then the same message that came up before was present again for all to see. “Wow,” Rafa said, “This isn’t just heavily encrypted Padmé. It’s like a digital fortress.”

“Can you get past it,” Padmé asked. 

“Nothing is impossible,” Rafa mumbled, “But this will take some time. I don’t know for how long but-”

“But you need as much time as you can get,” Padmé finished. She cleared her throat and looked to her left, “Did you two start packing?”

“We did but we’re not finished,” Trace said.

“Well, Sabé and I can help you finish and move you into your new place,” Padmé said.

“What about us M’lady,” Dormé asked pointing to her and Typho.

“I need you to get back to the apartment and pretend to me just in case Palpatine shows up. And Typho I need you to come back to help us with the girl's bags,” Padmé replied.

Dormé and Typho give Padmé a slight bow as they left the hangar. 

“So,” Padmé said, clapping her hands together, “Where do we start?”  
 ****

**_500 Republica-Later 7:55 PM_ **

When Padmé went through the doors of her apartment after helping Rafa and Trace move into their new place, she was immediately greeted with the sight of her family and pets. “Oh my word Padmé,” Jobal said, “I was so worried.”

“I’m fine mom,” Padmé smiled.

“I don’t know sis,” Sola said, bringing her in a hug, “That footage looked a little rough.”

“Yeah,” Padmé said as Dormé and Sabé came into view, “Did he arrive yet?”

“Not yet M’lady,” Sabé said, “But we do know he is on his way.”

As soon as she said that, they saw lights coming in from the balcony outside. “Sura, Hiro,” Padmé called out to the two wolves, “In my room with the girls.”

The two wolves look reluctant but followed Padmé’s orders anyway with the two girls following close behind. The entire Naberrie family went inside the living area and saw Amedda, Moore, Commander Fox, and eventually, Palpatine exit the shuttle. “Padmé my dear,” Palpatine said in full character.

“Chancellor Palpatine,” Padmé replied, her and her family bowing their heads in respect.

“I'm so happy your ok," He said giving her a large smile. But his attention was taken as he noticed everyone else, "Oh I wasn’t aware your family was here, my dear,” he said.

“After hearing about the attacks, we came as fast as we could to Coruscant,” Ruwee said.

“Hello old friend,” Palpatine said, bringing him into a hug, and it took everything in Ruwee not the shiver in disgust.

“It’s good to see your face again Sheev,” Ruwee smiled.

“Likewise old friends. I just came to check up on Padmé after today's events.”

“Was anyone hurt,” Padmé asked even though she knew the answer.

“Some only have minor bruises but, no one was severely hurt or killed in today's attack.”

“Who do you think did this,” Darred asked.

“We have no idea. For now, anything is a possibility,” Palpatine said.

“Excuse the interruption sir,” Fox said interrupting, “But we best be on our way. The perps can still be at large.”

“Thank you, Commander Fox,” Palpatine said as he looked back to the family, “Until next time.”

They all watched as Palpatine and his crew went back into his speeder and was off in the night sky. But before anyone could speak, Padmé shushed them all like Ahsoka did before, and had R2 scan the area, and when his light began to flash red on Ruwee’s back, Padmé knew he did the same thing again. So when she got the small bug off of him, she flung it as far as she could into the lower levels of Coruscant.

“Thanks, sweetie,” Ruwee said.

“No problem.” 

“He has a great poker face, I’ll tell you that much,” Sola said as she walked off the balcony. 

“Too perfect,” Jobal huffed, “In some weird way, he was making me feel comfortable.”

“Too comfortable,” Ruwee said, “What did you find in his office sweety?”

“I found a file,” Padmé began, “It was called Project: Stardust.”

“That sounds comforting,” Sola said sarcastically, as she took a drink.

“Anything else,” Jobal asked.

“No, everything was encrypted. I have to wait until Rafa and Trace decrypt it.”

“How long is that going to take,” Darred asked.

“We have no idea.”

“Well if you guys want my opinion,” Jobal said, “It’s been a long and tiring day. Let’s all just sit back and relax for ten minutes with the girls, and order some take out.”

“Sounds good to me,” Padmé smiled.

So as she and her family sat in the living area with pizzas in hands as jokes and laughter flowed through them as they all watched tv. But Padmé couldn’t stop thinking about Project: Stardust. What is it, and why is it so top secret? But only time could tell. She can only hope that whatever it is or what happens, it won’t cost Anakin his life in the end.

**_Mustafar-Meanwhile_ **

Dooku was enraged, and the planet's dark energy did nothing but fuel it.

He just got word on Kamino. Grievous failed attack and death. His new apprentice capture. But the worst of it all, that damn Togruta survived the attack. “How do I explain this to my master,” he mumbled. He looked at the security camera and saw Skywalker leaning against the furthest wall in his small cell asleep. When Sidious finds out that Grievous is dead sooner than planned there will be hell to pay. What's the only way he gets his anger out now? Why not the cause of it all, Skywalker. “Have Skywalker brought to the throne again,” Dooku said to one of the followers.

“Yes my lord,” she said as she left. 

If someone was gonna suffer, he’ll make sure it was Skywalker.

 _ **Padmé's Outfit for this Chapter**_

  
_**  
Type two load lifters**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for further contexts of the droids. Padmé can see everything from the droid's point of view, kind of like Pacific Rim. However, she's not in control. R2 is, so that's why she screams R2's name when she falls.  
> I hope you guys are ready for these next couple of chapters because they'll be heavy on Anakin and what he's going through with Dooku. I hope your all safe and may the force be with you XOXO


	22. Don't Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to turn Anakin to the dark side undergoes some modification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all safe, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**_Chapter 22_ **

_“It is a rough road that leads to the heights of greatness”_

**_Mustafar- Two weeks since Operation Inferno and The Second Battle of Kamino 12:10 AM_ **

After the failed attack of Kamino, Dooku made sure Anakin felt his pain and suffering. He made sure he felt every whip, and spark of electricity flowing through his body. But during this last one, it appeared he went too far. Because, after sending another bolt of electricity his way, Anakin began to have a seizure. A serious one at that. So as quickly as he could, he sent Skywalker to the med-ward for examination and treatment. After about an hour one of the members called Kon Rug stepped forward, “My Lord,” he bowed.

“What’s his status,” Dooku asked, cutting right to the chase.

“We were lucky, my Lord. He hasn’t sustained much damage to his brain as we feared, and so forth. So, he’ll be able to make a full recovery. However, to avoid that possibility of further damage, we must find a different method of reconditioning.”

“So if I continue with my technique,” Dooku began.

“Then you will kill Darth Vader,” Rug finished, “After we patch him up, we’ll have the droids put him back to his cell, my lord.”

Dooku just nodded and watched the doctor walk away and towards the room Anakin was being held. What was he supposed to do now? The only person who could help him at the moment was across the galaxy, and possibly raging at the latest news of Grievous and Offee’s failures. But at this moment he didn’t care. This was his Master’s doing, all of this was on him because he couldn't wait to get Skywalker on his roster. “I really hate you Skywalker,” Dooku mumbled as he heads to the communication tower to await his Master’s inevitable call. 

**_Chancellor’s Estate_ **

Palpatine was enraged. He was bursting at the seams with nothing but pure anger. “I’m surrounded by idiots,” Palpatine mumbled as he grabbed another drink, as he watched the city that never sleeps. 

After the attack on the Senate and discovering his entire office was destroyed, he heard the news about a battle that took place earlier that day. 

He knew it had something to do with what he felt, so he ordered that Amedda and Moore find out what it was, and a couple of minutes ago he finally discovered what it was about. “So let me get this straight,” Palpatine chuckled in disbelief sitting on his chair, “Grievous and Barriss Offee decided to attack Kamino without my authorization?”

“Yes my lord,” Moore said.

“How many ships did we lose?”

“Two, including the Invisible hand my lord,” Moore said, "While the other was carrying a large fleet that could've been helpful elsewhere."

“Why would he attack?”

“We don’t know my lord, Count Dooku was unaware of the battle until earlier this evening,” Amedda said.

“Where’s Grievous and Offee then. Maybe they can explain themselves,” Palpatine asked, and he saw a look of shame and fear came across their eyes, “Well,” he screamed. 

“Our sources suggest that,” Moore began, as she takes a shaky breath getting prepared for her master’s anger, “Kenobi eliminated Grievous when he tried to escape Kamino.”

“And Offee,” he asked, feeling his anger rise.

“Unknown my lord,” Amedda replied, Palpatine then shot up from his chair and threw his drink at the nearby wall.

“GET BACK TO ME WHEN NOTHING IS UNKNOWN! BECAUSE OF EVERYONE'S INCOMPETENCE THE SECRET OF ORDER 66 IS NOW COMPROMISE!”

The two advisors bowed and left as quickly as they could. Palpatine then lifted his hood and decided to contact Dooku.

“Master,” Dooku began, “I-”

“Don’t you even start Tyranus,” Palpatine sneered, “If I hear one more person apologize, I’ll kill them in a heartbeat.”

“Yes my Lord.”

“We can still salvage this Tyranus, but this all rests on your ability to turn Skywalker.”

“Well Master, I’m afraid I've run into a problem with young Skywalker.”

“Are you incapable of doing a simple task my apprentice,” Palpatine asked as he felt his eyes turn an even darker yellow.

“No Master,” Dooku said, bowing his head, “It’s just... Skywalker is impossible. Everything I do, it seems as though it doesn’t have an effect on him. Like he doesn't care what happens to him.”

“Because he doesn’t,” Palpatine said, “What method have you been doing since I left.”

“Mostly physical pain, Master. But I’m afraid we can’t do it anymore."

“Why not?”

“Because any more of it will kill him.”

“Hmmm," Sidious hummed, "Very well then. Skywalker’s weakness is his emotions anyway. So to hurt him, we remind him of his past.”

“But Master that’s what I’ve been doing whe-”

“No Tyranus,” Palpatine interrupted, “I want you to use the Amzi drift spell on him.”

“Time drift,” Dooku said, surprised, “Are you sure?"

"I haven't been more sure in my life," Palpatine sneered, angered that Dooku would question him.

"But I’ve never tried that spell before Master.”

“You’ll do fine Tyranus, our people will help you set up the ritual.”

“And if it’s successful?”

“I want you to show him and the Jedi what he is truly capable of, and why he belongs to us,” Palpatine grinned.

“But how will I document it, Master?”

“Use the prototype holo-projector, my apprentice. Let our audience feel as though there’s in the room themselves,” Palpatine snickered.

“Yes Master,” Dooku said, “What memory should I test out first?”

“Anakin and his mother were slaves, why don’t you remind him of his earliest memories.”

“It shall be done, my Master,” Dooku said, as his image disappeared from view.

Palpatine walked over to his large windows and stared out at the night sky, and saw the Jedi Temple far in the distance. 

He knew the attack on the Senate and Kamino were no coincidence, and he’ll figure out what exactly is going on one way or another.

**_Mustafar-Later 9:30 Am_ **

After careful hours of research and preparation, the ritual site is complete. Dooku looked back down at the spell that would be his best friend for the next couple of days. The Amzi drift spell, an ancient Sith Spell that would display the subject's memories with or without consent, and display it as if they were there themselves. Dook was then taken out of his short trance as he heard a commotion coming from the Throne Room’s entrance. There was Anakin, fighting four members as they all held him up and carried him inside. However, instead of putting him inside a Containment field in the center of the room like all the other times, he was chained to the ground by his wrist. “Changing it up today Dooku,” Anakin asked as he looked at him.

“Not for the better Skywalker,” Dooku replied, as he continued to look down at the Sith's text.

“Nice clothes,” Anakin laughed as he looked at Dooku in his dark ritual outfit.

“Better yours,” Dooku said, as he stared at Anakin’s burned and dirty Jedi Tunic he’s been wearing since he arrived.

“Well it’s your fault,” Anakin began, “You could at least give your guest a change of clothes.”

But Dooku didn’t respond, he just continued to go about his business as before. “Are we ready, high priestess Arend?”

That's when Anakin watched as a human woman he’s seen before, walked next to Dooku, “Yes my Lord, the recording shall begin on your word.”

That word sparked Anakin’s interest right there. He forgot that all of these were being recorded and sent to the Council. So that meant Obi-wan would be able to see it, and that’s when an amazing idea popped inside his head. During his 'recondition' the cultist were getting sloppy. One of their gravest mistakes, taking him back to his cell without a mask on. So when they thought he was too delirious to see his surroundings, he was actually looking for any possible clue he could find. One of them being the planet's surface. So if he was going to get out of here he needed to send a message that only Obi-wan would notice, and it’s a great thing they developed their own language just for this moment.

However, Anakin was taken out of his thoughts when a big cauldron was placed before him and Dooku by 12 cult members. “Thank you,” Dooku said, "Now go to your seats.”

“What’s going on,” Anakin asked as he watched the cultist do as they were told.

“Well because we can’t break you physically anymore Skywalker,” Dooku said walking closer to him, “We’ll have to break you mentally.”

Dooku walked away from Anakin, and he could only stand there in confusion as to what he meant.

“Begin the recording,” Dooku said. 

Anakin watched as the device scanned the area around them. “The hell is that,” Anakin mumbled.

“Something for me to know and for you to find out,” Dooku said, turning to the cauldron, “Word of advice, this will be a lot easier if you don’t resist.”

“Go to hell,” Anakin said looking at the fallen Jedi right in the eye.

But Dooku didn’t respond as the device beeped saying it was now recording, and for the next 10 to 15 minutes were the worst possible minutes of his life so far as he was forced to relieve an old and heartbroken memory of his life and of his youth. He had to watch his life as a slave again. He was so petrified, they had to carry him back to his cell. But he didn't resist as they placed the mask over his eyes, or dragged him to his cell. He was just a shell of himself. 

As the ray shield of his cell rose again, Anakin cowered in the corner of his cell and held his legs close to his chest, as he closed his eyes and whispered don't break over and over again. He wished he could go back to physical pain because at least they were easier to deal with. Wounds healed better then scars did, and right now all of his scars are opening up as a new wave of horror began. He can only hope that Obi-wan got his message. 

"Send this to the Jedi Coruscant immediately," Dooku said, as a sinister smile grew across his face.

"Yes my lord," Arend said, bowing as she heads to the communication tower. 

As the woman walked away from him, Dooku couldn't help but release a chuckle as he remembered the look on Skywalker's face as he was dragged out, and he could already tell this was going to be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I may have to take a small one to two-week break because the last week of online classes is fastly approaching so I have a lot of work to do right now. But, I’ll be back, I promise.  
> Anakin is really going to go through it y'all, and unfortunately, it's all going to get worse for him and the crew. In the next chapter, you will find out what exactly Anakin was forced to relive, and the team's reaction to it, so please comment, stay safe out there, and may the force be with you XOXO.


	23. A Painful Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang gets back together, they find out a secret the council have been hiding from them and receives a message that scares them all the way down to their core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, remember when I said I was taking a little break.....Yeah, I lied turns out I have most of my work done lol. So enjoy Chapter 23!

**_Chapter 23_ **

_“Easy isn’t always simple”_

**_Jedi Temple Hangar- 3:56 PM (Same Day)_ **

Padmé, Sura, Hiro, 3po, and R2 all waited patiently as the same Eta-class shuttle landed right in front of them. It’s been a week since she last saw Obi-wan, Thea, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and little BB-8 and to say she was worried was an understatement, and when the large group exited the shuttle, she realized she had every right to feel that way as Thea was taken out on a stretcher. “Oh force,” Padmé mumbled, as she jogged closer to them, “What happened to her?”

“She used too much of her energy,” Obi-wan said, “She’s been unconscious since the battle ended.”

"Wasn't the battle two weeks ago?"

"Mmhmm, "Obi-wan hummed.

“What the hell did she do?”

“I think it’s best if we just show you,” Ahsoka said. 

They all walked to the healing wing of the Temple and dropped Thea off with Nurse Ema, and Doctor Nemma. “Any success on your front Padmé,” Ahsoka asked as the group enter the lift that would take them the council room. 

“Total success,” Padmé said, “But the information we got is encrypted. So it’ll take some time before we figure out what exactly is on it.”

“So it’s something juicy Senator,” Rex asked with a smile.

“Oh, it will be tantalizing Captain,” Padmé laughed.

“I think you mean Commander,” Cody laughed as he gave Rex a slap on the shoulder. Padmé turned towards Rex who had a smug smile on his face, and brought the clone into a hug, “Congrats Rex,” Padmé laughed, “When did you get promoted?”

“After the battle,” he answered.

“This reward was a long time coming,” Obi-wan began, “And it was him defending his home one more time that made that reward come to light.”

Padmé gave Rex one last smile as the doors to enter the high council room was right in front of them. 

The group entered the High Council room and saw all of the other ten members sitting in their respective chairs. “Masters,” Obi-wan said as the group bowed to them. 

“Good to see you again it is,” Yoda began, “Missing young Thea again are we?”

“She’s in the healing wing Master Yoda,” Obi-wan said.

“What happened this time,” Fisto asked. 

“This is what we need your help with,” Ahsoka said, “She displayed….an ability.”

“What kind of ability,” Plo Koon asked. 

“I think it’s best we show you General,” Cody said as he inserted the security footage from Kamino. Everyone minus the ones who were there was shocked. It wasn’t unknown for a Jedi to have some type of special ability that others may find impossible but this. This was different. “Interesting,” Yoda mumbled, as they watched Thea pass out in Obi-wan’s arms, “Still asleep is she?”

“Yes Master,” Obi-wan said, “The people on Kamino said she used too much energy too quickly Master, so when she's back up on full strength-”

“She’ll wake up,” Mace finished, “Is Kamino completely secure?”

“With all due respect Master Windu,” Ahsoka began, “We wouldn’t have left if it wasn’t.” 

“Fair enough,” Mace said, “But we had to be sure after the attack on the Senate two weeks ago.”

Everyone but Padmé was shocked, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Ahsoka looked at her in disbelief. 'You really did it,' her eyes said, and Padmé's answered a yes right back.

“There was an attack,” Obi-wan asked, “Any casualties?”

“And there’s where everything got odd,” Luminara said, “The droids were acting as if they didn’t want to hurt anyone, they were just trying to scare them.”

“Do we know who did it,” Rex asked.

“I have a feeling I do now,” Mace said as he looked at Padmé. 

“Master Windu,” Shakk Ti began, “Are you suggesting that Senator Amidala, a member of the Galactic Senate ordered the hit against her own colleges?”

“She’s here right now. Why don't we ask her,” Mace said as he leaned back in his chair, “Did you, Senator?”

Padmé didn’t say anything at first, just stared at the Korun man. She then took everyone in the room minus Ahsoka by surprise when she simply said, “I didn't call the hit. I did it myself.”

The room exploded in a flurry of questions as everyone talked over one another. “Silence,” Yoda said, quieting everyone down immediately, “Why would you do that Senator? Why risk exposure?”

“Because it was the only way I could get Palpatine as far away from his office.”

“But wasn’t it destroyed,” Stass Allie asked.

“After I got what I needed.”

“And that was,” Mundi asked.

“Proof,” Padmé said, “I found something on his computer, and it’s heavily encrypted so whatever it is he doesn’t want it to be discovered. Not yet at least.”

“So you don't even know what it is,” Aayla asked.

“Not yet, I’m having one of my associates decrypt it at this moment."

Before anyone could respond Master Cri Ares came through the door, “I’m sorry to interrupt Masters,” she said as she bowed to everyone in the room, “But The Chancellor would like to see you, Master Yoda, and Master Windu.”

Mace and Yoda looked at one another and released a sigh as they got up from their chairs, “We’ll see what this is all about, and meet up again later tonight,” Mace said, “Until then, don’t do anything too reckless.”

Everyone slowly left the room and went to attend to other duties in the Temple, as Obi-wan, Padmé, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody went back to the healing wing where they saw Sura, Hiro, BB-8, and R2 standing guard. They all sat around the sleeping padawan and waited for any news from Yoda and Windu.

**_Chancellor Palpatine’s office_ **

Yoda and Mace sat in the Chancellor’s new and refurbished office with a new sense of caution, as the Chancellor’s chair was facing the newly installed windows. “I’m afraid you two have been keeping something from me,” Palpatine said as he slowly turned around.

“What could we possibly be hiding from you Chancellor,” Mace asked.

“There was a battle,” Palpatine began, “A Battle on Kamino a two weeks ago, and I was not informed of it.” 

“Well Chancellor,” Windu began, “We didn't know that it would be that big. It was a surprise to us all. We received a distress signal from the planet, so we sent the nearest cruiser we could, thinking nothing of it.”

“And those cruisers were The Negotiator and Resolute,” Palpatine said.

“Master Kenobi we sent yes,” Yoda said, “And took care of the situation he did.”

“How many lives did we lose?”

“We lost approximately 200-500 of our men, and five people from Kamino.”

"And the Sepretist?"

"They lost two ships, and Grievous himself," Mace said.

"The head of the Droid is dead at last," Palpatine mumbled.

"Yes, he is," Yoda said, "But killed the Lama Su before Kenobi arrived he did."

“The Prime Minister is dead,” Palpatine asked in shock, “Who’s in charge now?”

“His former advisor Taun We,” Mace said. 

“I see," Palpatine whispered, "Was there anything else amiss,” Palpatine asked, and both Yoda and Mace knew he was talking about the inhibitor chips.

“No Chancellor, not that we can see,” Windu said. 

“Well, I will have to tell the Senate about these events tomorrow. But I’m afraid I have other business to attend to.”

Both Yoda and Mace gave their farewell, and that’s when Palpatine decided to execute his theory, “Commander Fox, please come to my office.”

Then, Fox came inside his office right as Yoda and Mace went down the lift, “You asked for me, Sir.”  
  
“Yes,” Palpatine said as he got up from his chair and stood right in front of him, “I want you to execute order 02 and 03.”

Palpatine knew Fox’s chip was operating, but when he saw the Clone Commander’s head tilt to the side in confusion he felt his anger rise once again, knowing what it meant. “I’m sorry Sir,” Fox began, “But I’m unfamiliar with those orders.”

“Never mind then,” Palpatine laughed as he puts on the fakest smile he could muster, “Just words from an old man. You can return to your post.”

Fox salutes him and leaves the room, and that was when Palpatine's facade falls. “Jedi scum,” he sneered. But little does he know that the Grand Master of the Jedi Order left something inside his office. 

**_Jedi Temple-Meanwhile_ **

Obi-wan was walking around the Temple in a daze. After pace in the Healing wing, Padmé suggested that he walked around outside instead of acting like a caged tiger. “Master Kenobi,” a voice called out to him. He turned around and saw Master Cri Ares doing a light jog to catch up to him. “Master Ares, how’re you?”

“I’m fine,” she smiles, “But how are you?”

“I’m fine. But I could be better,” Obi-wan smiled.

“You’re so strong master,” Cri said, “After the last 14 videos, I don’t think I could be sane anymore.”

That made Obi-wan stop, “What?”

Cri looked at Obi-wan in confusion for a moment before it clicks, “You didn’t know, did you?”

“No, I didn’t,” Obi-wan said, “Can you show me them please.”

Cri gives him a nod and guides him to the Communication wing, “Here’s everything that was sent after you left,” Cri said as she gave him seven different Data Chips all in order by the dates they were sent, “I’m sorry for springing this on you Master, I thought the Council told you.”

“It’s fine Cri,” Obi-wan said, “Just make sure this stays between us, understood.”

“Yes, Master.”

Obi-wan left the Communication wing and had to continue his walk as he tried to cool off. He knew the Council may have their reason for not telling them about these tapes, but they were supposed to be a team, and teams don’t keep secrets from one another. ‘This is how Anakin must have felt when I had to go undercover,’ Obi-wan thought as he made it back into the Healing wing. 

As he walked in, he caught the attention of everyone else inside, “What’s wrong,” Padmé asked, noticing the distraught look in his eyes. 

“Later,” Obi-wan said, as they all turned their attention back to Thea, not knowing the vision the force was now giving her.

**_Thea’s vision_ **

‘Where am I,’ Thea thought as she looked around. She was in some type of dark abyss. The only thing she could see was herself. This place felt weird. As if time itself was at a standstill. But the weirdest part of it, where she normally feels at peace in the force she feels nothing but the total opposite. ‘Could this be a warning from the force? One of those visions Soka has from time to time? Or could it be both,’ She asked herself.

So she continued to walk around, wondering what the hell was the point of this until she heard something. It sounded like someone was crying. Not like a small one, it sounds like a sob. She slowly turns around and sees a man with his knees up to his chest as he rocked back and forth. Thea kneeled down next to him and noticed his attire. It was shocking that it was even still on. She slowly placed one of her hands on his knee and was shocked as she saw his face. “Master,” Thea whispered. He looked around as if he heard her, “Thea,” he whispered, his voice filled with hope. But soon, he began to shake his head frantically, “No. She- She’s dead. She’s dead. You couldn’t protect her like anyone else in your life,” Anakin said to himself. 

“No Master, I’m right here,” Thea cried as she placed her hands on his face, “I’m right here.”

That was when she noticed he still had the force suppression collar on. ‘I can see him, but he can’t see me,’ Thea thought, but then he disappeared like smoke, right before her eyes. “No, no, no” Thea repeated frantically. Thea then hears voices and a frantic beeping sound. So she ran towards it and woke up with a loud gasp. She saw Sura, Hiro, Padmé, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, R2, BB-8, along with Nurse Ema, and Doctor Nemma standing around her, “T,” Ahsoka said placing her hand on her shoulder, “Hey, are you ok? It looked like you were having a nightmare.”  
  
But Thea didn’t respond; She just looked right at Padmé and said, “I saw him.”

“Saw who,” Padmé asked.

“Anakin,” Thea said, “I saw Anakin, and-” Thea then began to cry, “They’re doing something to him. He doesn’t look like himself anymore. He-” But Thea choked up.

“He what Thea,” Padmé asked, feeling her tears coming to the surface.

“He looks they’re barely feeding him, and-” Thea then takes a pause as she thinks about the broken look on her normally strong and cocky master. 

“And what Thea,” Obi-wan asked his voice conveying his concern.

“He looks like he’s about to break soon,” Thea finished

Before anyone could ask what she was talking about, Master Ares came bursting through the door. “Master Kenobi,” she said out of breath, “The Council needs all of you at once.”

“What happened,” Obi-wan asked.

“We got another tape, but with a message this time.”

They all turned towards Nurse Ema and Doctor Nemma, asking the same question with their eyes. “She’s free to go,” Doctor Nemma said, “But take it easy Thea. I don’t wanna see you anytime soon, ok.”

Thea gives a nod, as Cody and Rex helped her up from her bed, and as quickly as they could they all traveled to the High Council.

**_Jedi High Council_ **

“What’s going on,” Obi-wan asked as they all walked into the high council room. 

“We got a tape from Dooku again,” Mace said.

“However there was a message with it,” Plo Koon said. 

“What did it say,” Ahsoka asked.

“A bigger room we shall need,” Yoda answered looking down grimly.

“We can’t use the dueling hall. Anyone could walk in at any time,” Aayla said, shooting down that option. 

“Well, where can we go,” Luminara asked.

As they all thought of a place, Padmé’s eyebrow quirked as she had the perfect place in mind.

“An idea you have senator,” Yoda asked knocking her out of her thoughts.

“Yes Master Yoda,” Padmé said, “Almost a year ago I bought one of the floors under my apartment and completely revamped it.”

“To what,” Thea asked.

“A big enough room to watch whatever the hell is on that tape,” Padmé answered. 

“Well ladies and gentlemen,” Fitso said with his signature smile, “Looks like we’re going to 500 Republica.”  
 ****

**_500 Republica-A little Later 4:25_ **

The ride to Padmé’s apartment was a little tense. Everyone had the same look of dread as they thought of every possible possibility, and the feeling of dread increase by 10 when their shuttle arrived. Padmé’s family had a look of shock and concern when they saw the other ten Jedi Master’s come out behind Padmé and the group they knew of. “Padmé what’s going on,” Jobal asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Padmé whispered. Padmé then led the group to the lift and selected the level underneath them.

When the door opens, Padmé leads them through a long hallway, and to two heavy looking doors. “Those doors look like they can withstand a nuclear blast,” Thea commented.

“Well with the way Anakin fights, I had to take precautions,” Padmé said as the doors lifted, and they were greeted with the large training room, with large windows facing the hustling and bustling city beyond.

“It was meant to be a surprise,” Padmé said as she walked to the console on the far wall. 

“Is this place secure,” Stass asked as her and the other Masters look around.

“No one knows about this place but me. I bought it under a different name.”

“Smart,” Rex and Cody said. 

Padmé then places the data chip into the console and watched as the information was uploaded, “Now let's see what makes you so different,” she mumbled as she back away from it.

As the console made a beeping noise signaling the upload was complete they were all on edge. But the tense atmosphere did nothing but increase as the console displayed a glowing blue light. 

“What’s it doing,” Thea asked, her hand on her lightsaber.

“It looks like it’s scanning the room,” Obi-wan said.

“But why,” Ahsoka asked.

But before anyone could answer they all witnessed how the light and warm colors of the training room disappeared and were replaced with a dark and sinister color of red and black. “The hell,” Thea exclaimed, “What is this?”

“It’s some type of hologram,” Mace said, “But it's changed our surroundings to wherever they are.”

“But why,” Ahsoka asked.

Then, the all watched as the room finished being replicated, and saw rows and rows of being sitting in front of massive statues. But the thing that caught their eyes was both Count Dooku and Anakin appeared in thin air. “Ani,” Padmé whispered as she took in his disastrous appearance. When Thea said he didn't look like himself, it felt like an understatement. Giving a quick look it appeared as though Anakin hasn’t eaten in days, and his countless bruises and destroyed tunic did nothing but worsen his appearance. “What did they do to you,” Padmé whispered.

 _“Hello Jedis,” Dooku smiled as he stood in front of what appeared to be a large cauldron, “You must be wondering what all of this is. Well, this is something that my people have been working on. They call it a Mimic Monitron. A device that allows people to see an event as if they were there themselves. And lucky for you,” Dooku chuckled, “You guys, are our test subjects.”_ _  
_

“So we’re wherever they are,” Thea said in shock as she looked around, the whole group moving further into the hologram.

“But it’s still not enough clues to decipher it,” Obi-wan said, “There could be countless sith temples with these statutes.”

_“Now you must be wondering, ‘Why start this now? Why reveal this to us?’ Well, I’ll tell you,” Dooku said as his voice took on a dark and sinister tone, “You have upset me and my Master for the last time. We were going to do this slowly but because of your actions on Kamino, poor Ani must suffer.”_

_Dooku then turns towards the cauldron and digs deep into the dark side of the force and begins the ritual. “Ancestors iv Tave Lord, Salis Girdeti Nuyak voice,” Dooku said, his hands hovering above it._

“What is he saying,” Thea asked Ahsoka.

“He’s speaking Sith T,” Ahsoka said, “No light side user is supposed to know what it means.”

_“Nu've Tapti' Negu Tu, Zo humble Xarnait Is Adata iv Midwan. Tave Midwan Kia Ziur Lot: Amzi Letas Pries,” Dooku said, as the cauldron began to glow a sinister green. Anakin moved up as far as the cuffs could let him see what was going on but soon jumped as far as the cuff would allow as he saw what appeared to have been a hand grabbing the edge._

_“What the hell,” Anakin mumbled, pulling on his cuffs._

The group saw as the hands climbed out and laid on the floor, laying perfectly still as if it was waiting for something.

_“Leisti Mus Kia Ziur Tave earliest Atmena iv Anakin Skywalker,” Dooku finished. Anakin looked up at him and saw the older man having a sinister smirk on his face. So, Anakin looked back down at the floor to where the hands were, in a tense silence. But that silence quickly turned into fear as the hands began at an incredible speed. But before Anakin could do anything, the hands grabbed his face, and Anakin felt as they invaded his mind, piece by piece until it did whatever Dooku asked._

The group then noticed the scenery changing again. Where there was once stone, there was sand. And where there was once the eerie sound of cultist humming, there was now the sound of a boy crying out. “Where are we now,” Thea asked.

“Not a good place I'll tell you that,” Obi-wan said, as he pointed to something, and when they all turned their hearts were immediately broken. There was a man holding a young boy as he reached out to a woman who was being whipped by another. 

_“Please stop hurting her,” the little boy screamed trying to reach the woman, “It was my fault. Please stop hurting mommy.”_

They heard a menacing laugh behind them. They all turned around and saw green-yellowish Hutt, _“Oh Ani,” the hermaphrodites said, “I need to keep my little fixer as healthy as he can be. So when you make mistakes, your mother suffers the consequences.”_

“We’re in his memories,” Obi-wan said, “That’s Gardulla the Hutt.”

“Anakin’s first slave owner,” Padmé finished. They watched for what felt like ever, as little Anakin who could have been no older than five cried out for his mother. But they noticed something about her. She refused to cry or even scream. The whole time she looked crime-lord in the eyes, as one of her servants continued to whip her in front of her child. “That’s a strong woman,” Thea mumbled. 

_“Enough,” Gardulla yelled, “Put them in the pit tonight.”_

The scene around the group began to change, and soon they were in a cage below ground, and the only source of light was the three moons that shined above. 

_“Oh Ani,” Shmi whispered as she held her crying son close, “I’m fine.”_ _  
_

_“No,” Anakin cried out, “It’s not ok mommy. It’s my fault you got hurt.”_ _  
_

_“_ _No, sweetie it’s not. People like that always find a reason to hurt others, ok?”_ _  
_

_“I know," he said sadly, "But when they hurt you, why don’t you just,” Anakin cried, taking a pause, “Stay down?”_ _  
_

_Shmi then grabs a hold of her son and turns his head so they are eye to eye._ _“Because, and you listen well Anakin because I’ll only say this once,” Shmi said sternly, catching the attention of her son, “No matter how much they hurt you. No matter how hard they try to degrade you and make you feel worthless, you always get back up. Promise me Anakin. No matter how hard they hit you. No matter how hard they try to degrade you, you’ll get back up.”_

_“I promise Mommy,” Anakin finally said after a short pause._

_“That’s my Ani,” Shmi said bringing him back into a hug._

_“Mommy,” Anakin called out after a moment of silence._

_“Yes, Ani?”_ _  
_

_“Can you sing that lullaby? Please?”_ _  
_

_“Only if you sing it with me,” Shmi said looking down and giving her son a beautiful smile._

_Anakin gives her one back and nods his head. Shmi held her son even closer, and released a short breath, and began to sing Anakin’s favorite lullaby._

** _(Shmi)_ **

**_When the shadows unfold_ **

**_When the sun hides its gold_ **

**_When the wind and the cold come calling_ **

**_When the path isn't clear_ **

**_And the stars disappear_ **

**_As an endless midnight's falling_ **

** _(Anakin)_ **

**_At the edge of the sky_ **

**_There's a moon hangin' high_ **

**_When you're lost, it'll try to remind you_ **

** _(Shmi)_ **

**_On a dark desert night_ **

**_You can look to the light_ **

**_'Cause it's shining there to find you_ **

** _(Both)_ **

**_Desert moon light the way_ **

**_'Til the dark turns to day_ **

**_Like a lamp in the lonely night_ **

**_Bright and blue_ **

**_Desert moon, wild and free_ **

**_Will it burn just for me?_ **

**_Shine down, shine down_ **

**_'Til I find my way to you_ **

** _(Anakin)_ **

**_At the edge of the sky_ **

**_There's a moon hangin' high_ **

**_When you're lost, you can try the view_ **

** _(Both)_ **

**_'Cause it waits for you there_ **

**_And if you see it too_ **

**_(Shmi)_ _  
_**

**_I can find my way_ **

** _(Anakin)_ **

**_I can find my way_ **

** _(Both)_ _  
_**

**_I can find my way to you_ **

_As the two finished the song and looked back at one another, Shmi placed a kiss on Anakin’s forehead. “I love you Ani. So, so much.”_   
  
_“I love you too mommy,” Anakin responds hugging his mother tighter._

_The two then laid down as comfortable as they could as they stared up at the dark and starry night._

_“Promise me we won’t lose each other mom,” Anakin said, as he continued to look up at the three moons above them through the top of the cage._

_“I promise I’ll always be there for you Ani,” Shmi said, “In this life and the next.”_

The scene around the group began to change once again back to the dark and sinister look of the sith Temple. They watched as the glowing hand disappeared from Anakin’s face, and him falling to his knees. But not because of exhaustion, but because of the painful memory.

 _“Too bad she couldn’t keep that promise,” Dooku smiled, “And it was all because of the son who failed her.” But_ _Anakin couldn’t say anything. He was petrified._

_“This was only a test run,” Dooku said addressing everyone, “The next couple of days is where the real fun begins. Because if today's events say anything, he won't last long,” Dooku finished, laughing._

The recording then stops, and the room turns back to the way it was before. 

Padmé felt like her world was spinning. She felt like someone just took all the air out in the room, and watched as she slowly died. She could hear and see Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Thea, Rex, and Cody try to get her attention, but it was too late. Before she knew it, she saw nothing but darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Please comment, stay safe and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> Song from this chapter is Desert Moon from Aladdin 
> 
> Translations (Sith-English)  
> Ancestors iv Tave Lord, Salis Girdeti Nuyak voice-Ancestors of the dark side hear my voice  
> Nu've Tapti' Negu Tu, Zo humble Xarnait Is Adata iv Midwan. Tave Midwan Kia Ziur Lot: Amzi Letas Pries-I've come before you, a humble servant in need of power. The power to see a time long ago  
> Leisti Mus Kia Ziur Tave earliest Atmena iv Anakin Skywalker-Allow us to see the earliest memory of Anakin Skywalker


	24. A Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Padmé and Obi-wan discuss what to do with Palpatine, Thea and Ahsoka discovers a clue Anakin left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MAY THE FOURTH!!!!!  
> On a different note, I'm writing this after watching 7x12 so my emotions are high right now lol, and I wrote so much that I have to split it in two. So I hope you enjoy chapter 24 and 25!

**_Chapter 24_ **

_“The most dangerous beast is the beast within”_

**_500 Republica- 8:45 PM_ **

When Padmé woke up, she saw she was in her bedroom, laying down on Anakin’s side of the bed. She looked down and saw Sura and Hiro sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed as if they were guarding her. 'Force they've grown,' Padmé thought. It would seem that Loth-wolves grew faster than normal wolves considering that they were almost as tall as Anakin and she had the for no more than a month. Sith she had to look up at them when they were on all four legs. 'I better visit Dr.Sen eventually about all this.'

She then slowly turned to her right and saw Obi-wan sitting in one of the chairs that were in front of her bedroom’s windows. “Obi-wan,” she called out, drawing the Jedi master, and two wolves' attention to her. 

“Hey there,” Obi-wan said as he sat down next to her, “You gave us quite a scare back there.”

“I’m sorry,” Padmé said in shame.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Padmé,” Obi-wan said putting a hand over hers, “Anyone in your position will feel the same way.” 

Padmé didn’t say anything back. She knew she had every right to feel the way she felt, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was failing Anakin. When she looked over at the chair Obi-wan once sat, she saw 14 data chips on the coffee table in front of it.

“Obi-wan,” Padmé began her voice shaking, “Please don’t tell me that’s what I think it is.”

“It is,” Obi-wan sighed, “These are all the tapes Dooku sent to the council in the last two weeks. Master Ares was nice enough to give me a copy of them.”

“Blast, I didn't know he sent more them. Why didn’t the council tell us about these?”

“I have no idea,” Obi-wan mumbled, “But what’s done is done. We won't be doing each other any favors holding grudges.”

There was a pause before Padmé asked, “Did you watch them?”

“Not all of them,” Obi-wan said, “They’re all kind of short, but the further I get, the worse it got. I had to stop after the fifth one.”

Padmé didn't say anything, she just brought Sura and Hiro in a hug that she desperately needed. “Where’s everyone else?”

“The council went back to Temple to figure out and learn more about that spell Dooku was using. Rex and Cody went back to their bunkers to check up on the men, and Thea, Ahsoka, R2, and BB-8 are analyzing the video for any clues.” 

“And my family?”

“They had to go back to Naboo a couple of hours ago to get some things. But they’ll be back soon.”

“That’s fine,” Padmé mumbled as she got up from her bed. The group of four then walked to the living area and where they met with 3po. “Mistress,” 3po called out, “I was so worried about you. Are you alright?”

“I'm better 3po, thank you,” Padmé said as she took a seat on her couch.

“I know exactly what you need. Breakfast for dinner always lifted Master Ani's moods, how does that sound?”

“Perfect. Thank you 3po.”

“Would you like some too, Master Obi-wan?”

“Yes, please. And can you make Thea and Ahsoka some too?”

“Of course,” 3po said, going into the kitchen.

Obi-wan in front of Padmé as Sura and Hiro sat on each side of her legs. “Now that I have physical evidence,” Padmé began, “I need someone to testify against him.”

“That sounds like wishful thinking Padmé. But he’s a Sith Lord, no one is going to give him up.”

“I can’t believe that Obi-wan,” Padmé sigh, “There has to be someone who could.”

“Well,” Obi-wan said, “All this planning and deceiving, he couldn’t do this alone. So if whatever you found on the chip is reliable, then we can figure out who's in on this plot.”

“And bring them to justice,” Padmé finished.

“If only it could be that easy,” Obi-wan mumbled.

Before Padmé could say anything, the sound of the lift arriving caught their attention. “Obi-wan,” Ahsoka called out, running inside with Thea, R2, and BB-8 right behind her.

“What happened now,” Obi-wan asked.

“It’s good news Master,” Thea said, as they both said down on the floor in front of the glass coffee table Pamdé had to replace because of the fight between Anakin and Rush.

“While we were going through the footage we noticed something. But it wasn’t the cultists, the scenery, or even Dooku.” Ahsoka said.

“It was Anakin,” both Thea and Ahsoka finished. They both then pulled up the recording.

“Now as you can see, Dooku has his back turned to Anakin while he was giving his villain monologue, while the rest are looking at him drooling at the mouth,” Thea said, pointing to the Sith Lord and his followers.

“So they couldn’t have seen this,” Ahsoka finished. Ahsoka then pointed to Anakin’s face. 

“He’s just blinking,” Padmé said.

“Yes,” Thea said, “But that’s not just someone blinking rapidly Padmé. That looks like a message.”

“But what could that be,” Padmé asked. Then out of nowhere, Obi-wan shot up from his chair with a wide smile on his face. “Anakin you genius,” he laughed. 

“You know what this is,” Thea asked, with Obi-wan nodding with a wide smile. 

“After Ahsoka left,” Obi-wan began, “Anakin and I knew that getting out of tough and sticky situations wouldn’t be so easy anymore. So to ensure that wherever we are we can still communicate either verbally or-”

“By body language,” Padmé finished. 

“Exactly,” Obi-wan said, “Anakin is giving us a clue. I just have to decode it.”

“Wait a minute,” Padmé said as she got up from her seat and ran towards her bedroom. 

When she came back she had her datapad in hand, “You tell what letters they are, and I’ll type it."

“Sounds like a plan,” Obi-wan said. 

So for the next 5-10 minutes, Obi-wan decoded Anakin’s message while Padmé typed it on her datapad. “Ok,” Obi-wan asked as he finished, “What do you have?”

“Alright,” Padmé mumbled, “The message says, ‘It’s dark here, it’s like the sun never shines. But I guess that’s what happens when you’re on a lava planet,’” Padmé finished, “So, he’s on a planet where it feels like the sun never shines, and it’s a volcanic based planet.”

“Thea,” Obi-wan called out, “How many planets are volcanic on that list Ventress gave us?”

“Well,” Thea said as BB-8 displayed the list, “Out of the 206 possible planets Ventress gave us and comparing the descriptions to the 105 planets we still have on the list, our number is now…44.”

“Better than before,” Obi-wan said.

“We're close, but not close enough,” Ahsoka said.

“But who could we ask about this,” Thea exclaimed, “We can’t ask Ventress because she doesn’t know. We can’t exactly ask Palpatine, and we don’t know where the fuck Dooku is, so who do we ask?”

There was a pause, all trying to figure out this piece of the puzzle. But then at the same time, both Ahsoka and Obi-wan looked at one another and said one name, “Maul.”

“Maul,” Thea asked, looking at Padmé, “As in Darth Maul?”

“The one and only,” Padmé said.

"But why him? He hasn't been with Palpatine since the battle of Naboo?"

"But he also knew his plan," Obi-wan said, "He'd have to."

“Ok," Thea mumbled, "Where is he now,” she asked

“Mandalore,” Padmé, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka said at the same time. 

“Before I came here, the remaining members of the Mandalore resistance and I were tracking his movements, so if we hurry we may be able to get him.”

“And we can use him to get Palpatine out of office with his testimony,” Padmé thought out loud.

“What makes you think he won’t run,” Thea asked, “I mean there'll be three of us and one of him, why won’t he run?”

“He won't give up the chance of killing me.”

"Why?"

"I took his legs."  
  
“I’m sorry you did what,” Thea screamed, “And he didn’t die?!”

“Trust me I had the same reaction too,” Obi-wan said, “But if you two lovely ladies are ready, I think it’s time we take a trip to Mandalore.”

Before they could respond, Padmé’s secure comm unit began to beep on the coffee table, “It’s Trace,” She mumbled. When she answered it Trace's image appeared on the coffee table, “Trace, what is it?”  
  
“We got through Padmé,” Trace said, out of breath, “It took a while but we got through.”

“Ok,” Padmé said looking at Obi-wan, “I want you to make multiple copies of it for back up, and meet us at the Jedi Temple with one of them, ok?”

“Alright boss,” Trace said, “We’ll see you there.” 

Padmé then cuts off the call, “3po stop cooking and take care Sura and Hiro while I’m gone.”

“Ok mistress,” 3po called out. 

The gang then raced out towards the Temple to see a secret that Palpatine kept hidden for so long. 

**_Jedi Temple- A little Later 9:00 PM_ **

“Ok,” Trace said as she and Rafa displayed a hologram, “This is what we found on that chip you gave us, but we’re not entirely sure what it is.”

“It looks like a moon,” Thea commented as she and the group walked forward as the Jedi Council leaned forward in their chairs.

“That’s no moon,” Obi-wan said, “That’s a space station.”

“Of that size,” Ahsoka exclaimed.

“Is that even possible,” Padmé asked. 

“Anything is possible, with the will to do it, yes,” Yoda said. 

“Alright, but what could it do,” Thea asked, “It can’t just be for show.”

“With this data, it could travel as if it was a cruiser but if it shots, it could-” Aayla then stops, fully registering what it could do.

“It could blow up a planet,” Fisto finished.

“And it’s main power source, it’s Kyber crystals from Ilum,” Shakk Ti commented.

“And these names,” Padmé pointed out, “These are high profile Admirals, even some Senators and members of the Trade Federation and Banking Clan. They're all apart of this.” 

“Why would anyone want this,” Luminara asked.

“Total domination,” Stass said, “If you have a weapon like this in your possession no one, and I mean no one will dare rise against you.”

“But if Anakin taught me one thing,” Obi-wan began, “Everything has a weakness.”

“And only the person who created it would know," Mace began, "Do we know who it is,” Mace asked Rafa and Trace.

“It says,” Rafa said, as she looked through the list of names, “A man named Galen Erso is the lead designer.”

“Where is he now,” Plo Koon asked.

“Living with his wife and newborn daughter on the planet Vallt,” Rafa answered.

"How do you know," Koth asked.

"It was in the file," Rafa said, "Whoever you got this from, loves keeping tabs on people I'll tell you that." 

"You have no idea," Padmé replied.

“We need to talk to him,” Mundi asked.

“It can’t be a Jedi,” Obi-wan said, “We show up we may give him the wrong idea and he'll signal Palpatine.”

“I’ll go,” Padmé said, “I may need him in the trial that will eventually happen. So I go and convince him there’s a way out for him and his family, he may take it.”

“Deeper and deeper we seem to go,” Yoda began, “When will this rabbit hole stop I must ask.”

“Until we put Palpatine behind bars, will we be safe,” Mace said, he then turned his attention back to the group, “Thank you Trace and Rafa Martez for your service to the Republic. Your actions will never be forgotten by this council.” 

“Uh...Thanks,” Rafa said, “Come on Trace we’re going home.” 

The Martex sisters then leave the room leaving the rest of the gang and the Jedi Council. “Now,” Mace said, “We have to figure out what’s our next step in stopping Palpatine and bringing Skywalker home.”

“Well Master Windu,” Thea began, “We do have some good news concerning Anakin.”

“And that is?”

“While Thea and I were reviewing the most recent tape, we noticed Anakin was sending a message through a code that only he and Obi-wan can understand.”

“What was the message,” Eeth Koth asked.

“‘It’s dark here, it’s like the sun never shines. But I guess that’s what happens when you’re on a lava planet',” Padmé repeated the message from heart. 

“Now we believe he can be on one of 44 volcanic based planets we have listed here, but the only way to shorten our search is to find someone who knows," Obi-wan explained.

“And who have you chosen,” Yoda asked.

“Maul,” Thea, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Padmé said at the same time.

“Darth Maul,” Kcaj exclaimed, “Is this wise?”

“He’s the best chance we have on narrowing down where Anakin could be,” Obi-wan said, “I don’t like this anymore then anyone in this room, but if he can help then it’s a chance we have to take.”

Mace Windu looked at Yoda, and they both looked at one another till the Grandmaster sighed and gave Windu a nod.

“Then it’s decided,” Mace began, “Thea, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan along with the 501st and the 212th will be deployed to Mandalore, while Senator Amidala, and whoever goes with her will travel to Vallt to speak with Mr.Eros to see if we can get him to tell us more about this weapon and Palpatine's plan with it.”

“But first,” Yoda said, “Get your affairs in order first you must. A cover story you all will need Senator Amidala. Suspicious already Palpatine is.”

"Of course Master Yoda," Padmé said.

“So prepare the 212th and 501st for battle. The Siege of Mandalore has been long overdue,” Mace said.

As the gang then leaves the council room feeling like they were a step closer of this nightmare being over, Dooku made a new discovery in Anakin’s memories.

**_Mustafar- Later 12:05 Am_ **

“Why call me so late Tyranus,” Palpatine asked, “Is something wrong with Lord Vader?”

“Not exactly Master,” Dooku said, trying to keep his rising temper and jealousy at bay as he heard Anakin’s new name. But it was a useless attempt as Palpatine began to chuckle. “Why these strong emotions Tyranus?”

“Master,” Dooku began as he kept his head bowed, “I’ve served you to the fullest since Maul disappeared and led our army to countless victories across the galaxy. But it wasn’t until a couple of weeks ago, was I finally granted the title of a sith lord, but Skywalker gets one for basically existing. I’m starting to feel as though I’m getting replaced,” Dooku said, keeping his head bowed, but his voice rising in anger. 

Sidious knew that he had to be careful now. He was able to sense his disdain for him the moment they got him. “Dooku, I could never and would never want to replace you. You must know this,” Sidious said using a sympathetic tone, “But imagine. The greatest Jedi that ever lived to be on our side. There would be nothing we couldn’t accomplish. And I won’t make the same mistake those Jedi has.” 

Dooku has always been a good judge, someone. And right now he’s sensing nothing but utter manipulation. But he can’t act now. He has to wait for the right time. But until then he must play the role of a faithful servant. “I’m sorry master,” he said as he bowed to him again, “I’ve lost sight of myself, I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted, Darth Tyranus. But don’t allow it to happen again.” Sidious said ending in a stern tone, “Now, what's been going on with Darth Vader?”

“While I was combing through his memories for today's session, I noticed something amiss.”

“What was it?”

“There appears to be a memory missing or blocked in his mind.”

“Really,” Palpatine mumbled as he stroked his chin, “Only someone with incredible force abilities can do that, and as far as I'm aware Vader has the highest count. But even then it would take time to learn that, and that's not something the Jedi teach now," Palpatine said mumbling to himself, "Could you find any clues as to what it could be?”

“No Master. Whatever or whoever blocked or erased it, wanted to make sure it stayed that way.”

“Fine, I want you to stop the sessions, for now. Leave him in his cell, but instead of the low amount of food and water, give him little to none.”

“Understood Master, but what shall I do in the meantime?”

“I think it’s time for you to learn the stronger version of the Amzi spell. The Memory Walk.”


	25. His Darkest Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang prepares to begin the next phase of their plan, they discover some of Anakin's darkest moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I finished writing this after the series finale and I'm in freaking tears right now. I've been watching The Clone Wars since I was 6 years old, and now at 18, I feel so fulfilled but also sad that the show ends. But the creators did say if we want more Clone Wars they were willing to deliver, so let's hope.

**_Chapter 25_ **

_“Balance is found in the one who faces his guilt”_

**_Jedi Temple, Secure Communication Room 1-09- 10:00 Am_ **

Ahsoka, Thea, Obi-wan, Rex, and Cody were all waiting patiently as Ahsoka tried to contact Bo-Katan Kryze. “Maybe she’s busy,” Thea suggested as they waited, with BB-8 beeping his agreement.

But before Ahsoka can say anything, Bo-Katan along with Korkie, Amis, Lagos, and Soniee behind her. “Ahsoka,” Korkie greeted, a smile on his face, “You have no idea how good it is to see you.”

“Likewise Korkie,” Ahsoka said smiling at her comrade, “How’s everything on Mandalore?”

“It could be going a lot better,” Bo-Katan said, “With the way Maul and his forces are fighting we and our supplies may not last that long.”

“We need reinforcements Ahsoka,” Lagos said, “Or this rebellion won’t last so long.”

“Well I have good news then,” Ahsoka said, “Thanks to some unfortunate events here the Jedi have decided it’s time to help take back Mandalore.”

“Really,” Amiss asked in shock, “But why? They haven’t shown interest before.”

“It’s a long story Amiss, but I’ll be sure to tell you when we arrive.”

“We,” Bo-Katan questioned, tilting her head. Thea, Obi-wan, Rex, Cody, and BB-8 then stepped forward so they were now in the call. “We,” Obi-wan said. 

“Your Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi,” Soniee said in shock.

“I am,” Obi-wan said, “Me, Ahsoka, Anakin Skywalker’s new padawan Thea Mohz and Clone Commanders Rex and Cody will be departing Coruscant either later today or early tomorrow with the 501st and 212th, to help retake Mandalore.”

“You make it sound so easy, Obi-wan,” Bo-Katan said, “The only way we can truly retake this planet is if Maul dies or is captured, but even then they’ll still be some resistance.”

“I killed him once, didn’t end up that well,” Obi-wan said, “Capturing him will be more preferred.”

“But why now?”

“Long story short,” Thea said cutting in, “Maul has information that we need, so we have to take him in now. Like right now.”

“And after all this,” Korkie asked, “What will The Chancellor want with Mandalore?”

“The Chancellor doesn’t know about this little operation yet,” Ahsoka said, “That’s why I contacted you on a secure channel just to be sure.”

“So at the moment the deal is, you help us retake Mandalore-” Lagos began.

“And when this is all over, we get Maul,” Obi-wan finished.

The five Mandalorians looked at one another for a moment, and turned back to the rest of them with a smirk, “Deal,” Bo-Katan said, “I'm grateful, and I'm sure Satine would be too.”

“I can only hope,” Obi-wan said sadly as he thought about the woman he lost.

“We’ll see you soon,” Bo-Katan finished, as her and everyone’s figures disappeared. 

“Well,” Thea began after a moment of silence, “That went better than I expected.”

“Indeed,” Ahsoka said. 

“Rex, Cody,” Obi-wan began, “Contact the Resolute and Negotiator, let them know I want them ready as soon as possible.” 

“Sir, yes sir,” Rex and Cody saluted at the same time.

**_Senate-Meanwhile_ **

“Padmé,” Riyo Chuchi began in shock, “That’s- I don't know what to say.”

“Agreed,” Bail said too, “This sounds like something straight from holomovie.”

Because Riyo and Bail we’re the only two members on the planet at the moment, so Padmé decided to fill them in any way just in case something happened to her. “I know. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself.”

“A station that could blow up a planet,” Riyo said, still flabbergasted, “And some of our colleagues being a part of it is disheartening.”

“What’re you doing now,” Bail asked.

“We’ve tracked down the creator of this weapon, so I’ll be traveling to Vallt to speak to him.”

“By yourself,” Bail exclaimed, standing up from his chair.

“No, I'll bring Sura and Hiro with me.”

“Aren’t they just puppies,” Riyo asked.

“Not anymore,” Padmé said, “Turns out Loth-wolves grow faster than normal wolves,” Padmé said as she thought back to the appointment she had with Dr.Sen.

 _“Loth-wolves are normally fully grown in about 6-9 months after birth. However, there could be some exceptions,” Doctor Sen said, “The stronger the connection to the force the Loth-wolf has, the larger and more dominant they will become. And based on the incredible size of these too, and seeing they're only going to be larger, it would appear you have two alphas on your hands.”_ _  
_

_“Will that be a problem in the long run,” Padmé asked looking at Sura and Hiro who could barely fit on the examination tables._

_“From the way you guys came in here, I would say no. In their eyes, you’re their Alpha, my dear. They will listen to you and only you. Unless you have a partner then they may listen to them too. If your,” Doctor Sen coughed, "Scent is on them."_ _  
_

_"Thank you, Doctor," Padmé blushed._

“Amazing,” Riyo said, knocking Padmé out of her thoughts, “But I still don’t feel comfortable with you going by yourself.”

“Well I can’t bring Typho,” Padmé said, “If he’s gone, Palpatine will know something’s off. And Dormé and Sabé are staying here to pose as me.”

“We can come,” Bail said. 

“I can’t ask you-”

“You’re not,” Riyo interrupted, “We’re volunteering. I can have my twin sister Rjia fill in for me. No one would know the difference.”

“And I can finally take family leave,” Bail said, “The surrogate is a couple of days away from her due date, and Breha is home preparing for the baby's arrival. So I could leave early and no one would bat an eye.”

“You guys would really do this for me,” Padmé asked.

“Yes,” They both responded with no hesitation. 

But before Padmé could say how grateful she was, R2 began to beep, saying Obi-wan was trying to contact her. “Put it through,” Padmé said. 

“Padmé,” Obi-wan acknowledged, as his figure appeared in the room.

“Yes, Obi-wan?”

“We got another one.”

Padmé’s heart that was once filled with the love of her friends was soon replaced with a heart full of sorrow. “How long.”

“The longest one yet.”

“My apartment?”

“We’ll see you there.” The call then cuts off, and Padmé slowly turned to Bail and Riyo, “Meet me on my private platform later tonight. We’ll be traveling to Vallt as soon as possible.”

**_500 Republica- Later 10:30 Am_ **

As lift stops on Anakin’s training floor, Padmé is greeted with the Jedi Council and the rest of the gang. Padmé wanted to say something, but the growing dread inside her made it too much for her to bare. So she just gave them all a nod as she walked towards the door. But as she passed them she felt two people hold one of her hands. She looked to her left and saw Thea, then to her right and saw Ahsoka. “I’ll be ok,” Padmé mumbled. But the two didn’t let go of her hands. Instead, they held onto them tighter. “We know,” Ahsoka said, giving her a small smile. 

So with their hands still in hers, Padmé led them all into Anakin’s training room, was handed the same type of disk as before from Obi-wan. “I’m scared Obi-wan,” Padmé said, her voice low as she looks at the data chip.

“I am too Padmé,” Obi-wan said, placing a hand on the young senator's shoulder, “But if we’re going to find Anakin we need to watch it.”

Padmé just nods and repeats the same motion as before, and slowly the room turns into the dark and sinister place that was the Sith Temple they were before. 

_“Lovely to see you all again,” Dooku laughed_ , _“As you can see, the last session still has our young hero without fear in a bit of shock. Force, this is the quietest and most compliant he's been since we took him”_

They all looked behind him and saw a shocking sight. Where there was usually light, and a look of mischief was now dimmed and void of all the things they loved. _“Today my dear friends of the Jedi Order will be for the real thing. We won’t just be looking at Skywalker's childhood, no today we’ll be looking through his entire memory, and this,” Dooku paused pointing to an amulet around his neck, “Will make it easier.”_

“Master Yoda,” Padmé quietly called out as Dooku continued going on and on, “Did you guys ever find out what spell he’s using?”

“Hmmm,” Yoda grunted, “Ancient spell it is. The Amzi Spell we believe it is.”

“Is showing memories all it can do?”

“No,” Mace integrated, “It’ll make you feel everything you felt as if you were there again. Either positive or negative. But with a little more effort, the spell can fill the victim's mind and heart with nothing but despair.”

Before Padmé can ask for any more information she noticed that Dooku began to ritual and the amulet around his neck began to open and something that glowed green began to wrap around his arms.

_“Let’s see what we can do,” Dooku laughed. Dooku then moved his wrist as if he was going counter-clockwise._

“He’s going back in time,” Obi-wan said as they all looked around and saw the scenery change around them. _“Are you an angel?”_ _  
_

Padmé knew this memory immediately.

Everyone looked on as a then 12-year-old Anakin and Padmé appeared in Watto’s shop on Tatooine.

_“What,” young Padmé asked, laughing a bit at the end._

_“An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They’re the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moon of lego, I think.”_ _  
_

_“You’re a funny little boy. How do you know so much.”_

_“I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I’m a pilot, you know, and someday I’m gonna fly away from this place.”_ _  
_

_“You’re a pilot?”_ _  
_

_“Mm-hmm. All my life.”_

_“How long have you been here?”_ _  
_

_“Since I was very little. Three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on podraces.”_

_“You’re a slave,” Padmé_ _asked._

_“I’m a person, and my name is Anakin,” Anakin said with much conviction._

_“Oh but you are mistaken Skywalker,” They heard Dooku’s voice said, as he came back into view like a phantom, “Once a slave always a slave.”_

The scene begins to change, but this time they were outside in the hot binary suns, and they all heard the sounds of cheer. They all turned and saw Anakin in his old repulsorcraft covered in soot, with the biggest smile on his face. Obi-wan felt his heartache as he caught sight of his old Master Qui-gon Jinn, who lifted Anakin out and placed the victor on his shoulder. _“I did it, mom! I did it,” Anakin cheered._

_“But little did you know Skywalker,” Dooku began, “You were trading in one life of slavery for another.”_

_“I wanna do it,” They heard Anakin say, as the scene turned into Anakin’s old home._

_“Then pack your things. We haven’t much time,” Qui-gon said as he got up from the floor._

_“Yippee,” Anakin cheered, as he walked towards his room, but then he stopped. “What about mom,"_ _Shmi and Qui-gon looked at one another wondering how to answer that question, “Is she free too,” Anakin asked._

_“I tried to free your mother, Ani, but Watto wouldn’t have it.”_

_“You’re coming with us, aren’t you, mom?” Anakin asked moving closer to her. Shmi then pulls him in close and holds his hands, “Son, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go.”_

_“I don’t want things to change.”_

_“But you can’t stop the change… any more than you can stop the suns from setting. Oh, I love you,” Shmi said as she brought Anakin into a hug._

_The scene then slowly changes again, as Anakin and Qui-gon were walking away, but then saw Anakin run back to Shmi, “I can’t do it, mom. I can’t do it.”_

_“Ani,” Shmi began with a soft smile on her face._

_“Will I ever see you again,” Anakin asked, his voice showing the same saddens as his eyes._

_“What does your heart tell you?”_

_“I hope so. Yes. I guess.”_

_“Then we will see each other again.”_

_“I will come back and free you, mom. I promise.”_

_“Now be brave Ani,” Shmi said as she held her hand on her only child's cheek, “And don’t look back. Don’t look back.”_

They watched as Anakin said his goodbyes to his mother. The scene then changes to a shaking Anakin on a ship's floor.

_"You all right," Anakin heard a sweet voice ask him. He looked up and saw Padmé standing by the door._

_"It's very cold," Anakin said. He watched as Padmé grabbed a blanket and went over to him. "You come from a warm planet, Ani," Padmé said as she sat down beside him, placing the blanket over them, "A little too warm for my taste. Space is cold."_

_"You seem sad," Anakin said, looking at her._

_"The queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the senate to intervene, or...I'm not sure what'll happen."_

_Anakin watched as Padmé looked at her hands in deep thought, "I um... I made this for you," Anakin said, handing over his gift to her. Padmé looked at the object in her hands with her head tilted, "So you would remember me," Anakin finished._

_"How did you make this," Padmé asked, looking at the necklace._

_"I carved it out of a Japor Snippet. It'll bring you good fortune."_

_"It's beautiful," Padmé smiled looking up at him, "But I don't need this to remember you by. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani. But me caring for you won't."_

_"I care for you too," Anakin said, but then having a sad look on his face, "I just-"  
_

_"You miss your mother," Padmé finished._

_“But you never did set her free,” Dooku teased, “While you were here,” Dooku said as the scene began to change to a beautiful grassland that belonged to Naboo._ They all saw an older Anakin and Padmé were having a picnic and having a great time in the Naboo fields. _“Playing with the beautiful senator of Naboo, falling in love with her, your mother who you promised to protect and free one day was being beaten by one of the most notorious savages the galaxy has ever seen. But you knew that. You saw it. That’s why you went back. To make sure she was safe. And you got the answer you feared the most.”_

Now they were in some type of hut. They looked down at the ground and saw Anakin holding a bloody woman. 

_“Mom,” Anakin called out._

_“Ani,” She questioned, her voice weak, “Ani? Is it you?”_

_“I’m here, Mom. You’re safe.”_

_“Ani,” she asked again raising her hand to his cheek, “Ani,” she said once again as a weak smile comes across her face, “Oh, you look so handsome.”_

_Anakin then kisses her hand that’s on his face, “My son,” She whispers, “Oh my grown-up son. I’m so proud of you, Ani.”_

_“I missed you,” Anakin said as tears came to his eyes._

_“Now I am complete,” Shmi groaned, “I love y-”_

_“Stay with me, Mom. Everything-”_

Thea felt her heartbreak with the force of a thousand suns as she thinks about her mother, and how she dies a painful death just like her master’s mother.

_“I love- I- I love-” But Shmi couldn’t finish her devotion of love as she took her last breath and fell limp in Anakin's arms._

_“What did you do, Anakin,” Dooku asked in a sinister voice as Anakin closed his mother’s eyes for the last time, “What did you do?”_

They felt a cold shiver go down their spines as they saw the look of pure anger and hatred course through Anakin’s normally blue eyes. They watched as he slowly placed his mother’s body down, and walked to the entrance of the hut and killed the guards that were standing outside. But the death didn’t stop there. They watched as Anakin took the life of every signal being in that village. 

_“You killed the men, the women, and even the children Anakin. You killed them like the savages they are. And you liked it didn’t you? Taking the life of people who took someone you loved? But I must ask who did you tell? Something like that you can’t keep in for long. Let’s see shall we.”_

The next memory they see is a crying Anakin in Padmé’s arms. _“Of course you told her,” Dooku chuckled, “I wonder, when did you both confess your ‘love’,” Dooku began, putting love into quotes, “to each other.”_

“I starting to get whiplash from all this,” Padmé heard Rex say to Cody as the scene changed once. But she didn’t focus on it, as one of the most defining moments of her life began to appear right in front of her. 

_“Don’t be afraid,” Anakin said to her._

_“I’m not afraid to die,” Padmé said, her voice quivering, “I’ve been dying little bit each day since you came back into my life.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“I love you.”_

_Anakin was shocked, “You love me,” he repeated looking away. But he then takes a pause as he thought about their decision, “I thought we decided not to fall in love," Anakin said as he looked back at her, "That we would be forced to live a lie… and that it would destroy our lives.”_ _  
_

_“I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway,” Padmé said._

Then they saw as Anakin and Padmé began to lean in closer, _“I truly, deeply love you,” Padmé said as she looked down at his lips, “And before we die I want you to know.”_

Then they all witnessed the kiss that sealed their fate and soon they watched as their carriage was carried away into a large arena. 

_“Oh, I remember this day,” Dooku chuckled, “This is the day you lost your arm. Why don’t we take a look at that.”_

The scene then changes, and they all had to bare witness as Anakin lost his right arm to Dooku. _“I’m told that hurts,” Dooku laughed, “But what happened after this, with you and the senator I mean.”_

Padmé feels her heart flutter as she watches her and Anakin get married once again at Varykino lake retreat on Naboo. _“How romantic,” Dooku teased again, “Marrying the love of your life is something few people can accomplish, and the love you had for the people around you only increased, did it?”_

_“You’re a Jedi Knight now Anakin,” Obi-wan said as they walked through the halls of Kamino, “Which means you have your own men to fight beside you.”_

_“What’s my Battalion's name,” Anakin asked._

_“Your Battalion will be known as 501st.”_

_“Catchy,” Anakin said, as they stood in front of a blast door._

_“Now Anakin,” Obi-wan said before the doors open, “These men's lives are in your hands. You must watch over them as we do for each other.”_ _  
_

_“I will master,” Anakin said, looking Obi-wan in the eyes._

_“You’ll do great,” Obi-wan smiled, “General Skywalker. Now go meet your men, I'll be back.”_

_They watched as Anakin entered the hangar and saw rows of men in white armor in formation, perfectly still. Anakin’s eyes then zero in on who he presumes is the clone captain the cloners told him about. “Sir,” The clone said, saluting him._

_“At ease trooper,” Anakin said, “What’s your name?”_ _  
_

_“My name is CT-7567 Sir.”_ _  
_

_“What’s your other name Captain?”_ _  
_

_“My other name is Rex, sir.”_ _  
_

_“Nice to meet you Rex,” Anakin smiled, “Take off your helmet.”_ _  
_

They watched as Rex took off his helmet and looked at Anakin eye to eye, and Anakin knew he found a team player, _“I think we’re gonna make a great team Rex.”_

_“And as much as I hate to admit it Skywalker, you and that clone do make a great team,” Dooku commented, “But you were in an even greater team with your old Padawan. What was her name? Oh yes, Ahsoka Tano.”_

“The Battle of Christophsis,” Ahsoka said softly, as she saw a younger her sitting down in shame because she felt as though she failed. 

_“You're a reckless little one. You would have never made it as Obi-wan’s padawan. But you might make it as mine.”_

_“You watched her grow,” Dooku said, “You watched her grow from a padawan trying to prove herself to everyone to a young woman who could handle herself and protect others. But she still needed your protection along the way, and if what Poggle the Lesser said was true, you really will go the extra mile.”_

They watched as Anakin entered an interrogation room with Poggle the Lesser inside, _“You will answer my questions.”_

_“Your feeble Jedi mind tricks do not work on Geonosians. The other Jedi already learned this.”_

_Anakin then back off, “Mind tricks,” he mumbled. But they all watched as a murderous look came over him._

Then unexpectedly they watched as Anakin punched him, and pushed the protocol droid out of his way, _“I don’t need mind tricks to get you to talk.”_ _  
_

_“I will never talk, Jedi,” Poggle said as Anakin outstretched his hand and began to force choke him, “We’ll see about that Poggle,” he said as he raised the war criminal further up from the ground._

_“All that energy for someone who didn’t stay,” Dooku said, “What did you think, Anakin? When she left.”_ _  
_

_“How could she leave me,” Anakin’s voice echoed in the memory._ The scene switched and they all watched as Ahsoka left him and the Jedi Order behind. _“Because her love for you and the order went out like a flame, Anakin.” Dooku said, “But let’s look at some of your most recent memories. Because if I'm not mistaken, history repeated itself once again.”_

The scene then changed once again, but this time they were in a barracks, and Rex, Padmé, and Obi-wan knew exactly what this one was as Anakin placed Rex’s helmet and a comm unit on the ground. 

_“You’re late again,” Padmé said, smiling as her image appeared in front of Anakin’s._

_“Padmé, I am so sorry. We didn’t anticipate the Outer Rim Sieges would last this long.”_ _  
_

_“That would be why they call it a siege, Anakin.”_

_“I know, I just thought that I-”_

_“You thought you could bring a swift end to the conflict single-handedly.”_ _  
_

_“Yeah,” Anakin smiled._

_Padmé just had to chuckle, “Anakin, what you’re doing is important. The Republic needs you on the front lines just as they need my voice in the senate.”_ _  
_

_“I know,” Anakin said._

_“M’lady,” Anakin heard coming from behind Padmé, “Your clothes are almost packed for the trip.”_ _  
_

_“Thank you Teckla,” Padmé smiled._

_“Going somewhere,” Anakin asked._

_“Yes, there seems to be trouble with the banking clan again, so the Chancellor is dispatching me to calm them down.”_ _  
_

_“Well, I hope that trip is a lot more successful than-” But Anakin was interrupted by a banging at the door, making both him and Padmé turn towards it._

_“What is it?”_ _  
_

_Anakin releases a sigh of frustration, “Obi-wan is coming.”_ _  
_

_“No, that’s not it," Padmé said as she took a good look at Anakin, "There’s something else.”_ _  
_

_“_ _It’s Rex,” Anakin answered looking back at her, “I’m worried he’s letting his personal feelings drive him too much on this mission.”_ _  
_

_“I wonder where he learned that,” Padmé smirked._

_Anakin just scoffed and smiled._

_“What’s the mission,” Padmé asked, “If you can tell me.”_ _  
_

_“We’re trying to figure out how the Separatist our predicting our strategies,” Anakin began._

_“Ok, and I guess you found the source?”_ _  
_

_“Yeah, but when Rex asked who the source was because it had a voice, it identified itself as CT-1409.”_ _  
_

_“CT-1409," Padmé mumbled, as she thought about the number, "Ani isn't that Echo's number,” Padmé said in shock, “I thought he died at the Citadel?”_

_“That’s what we all thought, and Rex is my best friend. I don’t wanna see him get hurt. Not like this.”_ _  
_

_“Anakin,” Padmé began with a small smile, “You’ve known Rex a long time. When you throw caution into the wind and take chances, where is he?”_ _  
_

_“Right beside me,” Anakin answered with no hesitation._ _  
_

_“Then maybe that’s where you should be for him, Ani. Trust his instincts, like he trusts yours.”_ _  
_

_“I’m just trying to look out for him.”_ _  
_

_“I know you are,” Padmé said with love in her eyes, “I love you Ani,” Padmé said as she lifts her hand up._

_“Hmmm, I love you too,” Anakin said as he placed his hand against hers._

_“Stay safe,” Anakin said._

_“Only if you promise the same,” Padmé replied. Anakin just nods and watched as her image disappeared and proceed to leave the barracks with a wide smile on his face._ _"_ _Here you go Rex,” Anakin said as he tossed Rex’s helmet back, “And try not to break it again.”_

 _“Anakin. About this mission,” Obi-wan began, “The Council thinks-”_ _  
_

_“That it’s a great idea, I agree. Let’s get moving Rex,” Anakin said as he led the duo away from the Jedi Master._ _  
_

_“No wait, that’s not-”_ _  
_

_"No_ _time,” Anakin interrupted. But he stopped in his tracks at Obi-wan’s next words, “I hope you at least told Padmé I said hello.”_

_"Kenobi knew," Dooku laughed, "Isn't that sweet."_

_Anakin slowly turns towards Obi-wan and gives him one final smile before the memory changes again._ _“Tell me the sequence to disarm the bomb,” Anakin yelled in Admiral Trench's Face._

_“Never. Dooku will kill me for losing Anaxes.”_

_“And you think I won’t,” Anakin asked, his threat clear in his voice._

_“You’re a Jedi. You’re nobility-” But Trench was cut off as Anakin sliced off his robotic arms._

_“I don’t have such weakness,” Anakin yelled holding his lightsaber back up to his neck, “Now, let’s try that again.”_ _  
_

_“You really will really do whatever it takes won’t you,” Dooku laughed, “Even if those around you will see it as unethical. I admire that about you Skywalker. Truly I do. But let’s continue.”_

_The scene then changes to The Battle of Yerbana that Anakin was just a part of before all of this happened. “Anakin where are you,” Obi-wan wondered aloud._

_“I’m right here,” Anakin said coming up behind him and Cody, “What are you doing down there,” he asked with a smile, as he casually dodges a blaster bolt._

_“We are taking cover. Now get down,” Obi-wan yelled._ _  
_

_“Your not serious,” Anakin said in shock, “There’s only a thousand droids down there, tops,” Anakin finished as he walked forward and on top fallen debris._

_“What are you up to? Where’s Captain Rex,” Obi-wan asked._ _  
_

_“We already finished our battle, so we decided to come help you with yours.”_

_“You’re overdoing it. Again,” Obi-wan said, his annoyance clear in his voice._ _  
_

_“Master, I mean no disrespect," Anakin said kneeling down in front of him, "If you want, I can hide here with you, and we can let the people in the city suffer longer.”_ _  
_

_“Now, Anakin, you know I-”_ _  
_

_“Or, we can do things my way and help them now.”_ _  
_

_Obi-wan just sighs but he relents, “All right. I know better than to try and stop you. What’s your plan this time?”_ _  
_

_“Stay here.”_

In typical Skywalker fashion, Anakin played the droids for fools and drew out their tactical droid, and with the skill of his men, the 501st managed to flank the droid’s forces back.

 _“Bravo, Anakin. You’ve done it again," Obi-wan said as he placed his lightsaber on his belt._ _  
_

_“Oh, I can’t take all the credit. Your state of helplessness really sold them on my surrender talk,” Anakin laughed._

_“Always glad to help, my friend.”_ _  
_

_Anakin’s commlink on his wrist began to beep, "Skywalker here. What is it, Admiral?”_ _  
_

_“Sir, I’m afraid you're getting a call.”_ _  
_

_“From the Council or the Chancellor,” Anakin asked as he looked to Obi-wan._

_“Neither Sir. It's from Scipio.”_ _  
_

_“Who the hell could be-” Anakin thought out loud but then stopped as he remembered, “Oh force, hold the call Admiral, I’ll be right there.”_ _  
_

_“Everything ok,” Obi-wan asked as Anakin ended the call._

_“I hope so, but that's a fool's dream. Can you handle everything while I’m gone old man,” Anakin smiled._

_“Funny,” Obi-wan chuckled, “Go handle your business on Scipio. We’ll have the entire planet under control by the end of the day.”_ _  
_

_The scene then changes to the bridge of The Resolute,_ _"Are you General Skywalker," a member asked._

_"Yes, this is he," Anakin said, "Is Padmé ok?"_

_"Oh yes, she is fine. Our power grid, however, is not."_

_“What did she do this time,” Anakin sighed._

_“We have reasons to believe that she, Padmé Amidala help orchestrate an attack on the power grid that resulted in the death of one of her handmaids named Teckla Minnau’s death.”_ _  
_

_"Do you have any evidence of this," Anakin asked._

_"The investigation is still ongoing," another member answered._

_“So you guys don’t know what really happened? You’re just going on feelings?”_ _  
_

_“That’s why we have her set for bail for 4,000 and not 1 million credits Master Skywalker.”_ _  
_

_Anakin sighs again and shakes his head, “Fine, let me get affairs in order here first, and I’ll be on Scipio in a few days.”_ _  
_

Then Padmé had to witness the tragic events between her and Anakin once again. _“You lost her, to that,” Dooku asked laughing pointing at a bloody Clovis, “You must really be really pathetic Skywalker.”_

She and everyone else watched when he and Thea met, and how they finished making BB-8 and them training together in the hot Tatooine suns, _“And you couldn’t even keep this little one safe,” Dooku teased, “Shame really. I heard her count is higher than Yoda's. She would've made an excellent apprentice. But let’s move on”_ _  
_

The scene changes one last time and Thea knew exactly where they were.

 _“Ani,” Mrs.Evetre called out, “Can you help me carry these dishes in the kitchen?”_ _  
_

_“Of course Mrs.Evetre,” Anakin answered as he helped bring the dishes in the back._ _  
_

_“What’s wrong with you sweety,” Mrs.Evetre asked._

_“What,” Anakin asked, raising his eyebrow raised._

_“Ani, don’t play me like a fool. I see your eyes, and they tell a sad story.”_ _  
_

_“I messed up Mrs.Evertre," Anakin answered before he could think, "And I’m afraid I can’t fix it.”_ _  
_

_“Ani, I’m sure whatever you did can be fixed.”_ _  
_

_“Not this time,” Anakin mumbled._

_“Not with that attitude,” the older woman mumbled as they heard the band outside finish their last song for the night, “What did me and your mom always tell you when it came to music.”_ _  
_

_“Music is the window to the soul.”_ _  
_

_"So let me see it Ani. Show me how you feel right now. W_ _hy don’t you and Thea sing us one more song? Please.”_ _  
_

_Anakin was about to politely decline, but one look in the older woman’s eyes stopped him. “Ok,” he sighed._

_“Yes,” she cheered, “Go tell her but don’t start till I get out. I missed your beautiful voice.”_ _  
_

They all watched as Anakin walked to the table where Thea and other people were seated, and told her what they were doing.

_“What song are we doing, Master,” Thea asked._

_“I was thinking about this one,” Anakin said as he leaned forward and whispered the title in her ear._

_“Aww,” Thea exclaimed, “That’s my favorite song of all time.”_ _  
_

_“_ _Then let’s sing it.”_ _  
_

_“Everyone,” Mr.Evertre said, getting everyone’s attention, “Today is a special day, because it’s been a long time since we heard his voice, and if the stories about him are true then his skills always get better no matter what. So let’s welcome Thea back up, along with Anakin.”_ _  
_

_The duo then climbs up on the stage and the first verse they agreed was all Thea’s, while the last one would be Anakin’s._

**_(Thea's Part)_ **

**_Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (ooh)_ **   
**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (ooh)_ **   
**_Ayy, ayy_ **   
**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_ **

**_Needless to say, I keep her in check_ **   
**_She was a bad bad, nevertheless (yeah)_ **   
**_Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (ayy)_ **   
**_Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (ayy)_ **   
**_Needless to say, I'm keepin' her in check_ **   
**_She was a bad bad, nevertheless_ **   
**_Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck_ **   
**_Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck_ **   
**_Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip_ **   
**_Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip_ **   
**_Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt_ **   
**_Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt_ **   
**_Ooh, some things you just can't refuse_ **   
**_She wanna ride me like a cruise_ **   
**_And I'm not tryna lose_ **

**_Then you're left in the dust_ **

**_Unless I stuck by ya_ **

**_You're a sunflower_ **

**_I think your love would be too much_ **   
**_Or you'll be left in the dust_ **   
**_Unless I stuck by ya_ **   
**_You're the sunflower_ **   
**_You're the sunflower_ **

** _(Anakin's Part)_ **

**_Every time I'm leavin' on ya (ooh)_ **   
**_You don't make it easy, no, no (no)_ **   
**_Wish I could be there for ya_ **   
**_Give me a reason to (to, to)_ **   
**_Oh, every time I'm walkin' out (ayy)_ **   
**_I can hear you tellin' me to turn around_ **   
**_Fightin' for my trust and you won't back down_ **   
**_Even if we gotta risk it all right now, oh (now)_ **   
**_I know you're scared of the unknown (known)_ **   
**_You don't wanna be alone (alone)_ **   
**_I know I always come and go (and go)_ **   
**_But it's out of my control_ **

**_And you'll be left in the dust_ **   
**_Unless I stuck by ya_ **   
**_You're the sunflower_ **   
**_I think your love would be too much_ **   
**_Or you'll be left in the dust_ **   
**_Unless I stuck by ya_ **   
**_You're the sunflower_ **   
**_You're the sunflower_**

_“Wow,” Dooku began, “If you two weren’t Jedis you would've been a great entertainers. But let me ask you something. What or who were you thinking when you sang your part because it looked like it was personal.”_ _  
_

_“Padmé,” Anakin said, “Always Padmé.”_ _  
_

_“That’s cute,” Dooku laughed, “One last memory Anakin,” Dooku said, and he forced Anakin to watch the last time he saw Thea, R2, and BB-8. “You fail everyone Anakin. The dark side will set you free. All you have to do is submit to us, and it’ll all be over.”_

But there was no response. Like Anakin wanted to say no, but there was that part of him that told him Dooku was right. 

_Dooku just sighs, “I see you need a bit more convincing I see. Oh well. More fun for me.”_ _  
_

The transmission then ends, and everyone is dead silent. The council leaves only giving the group a short goodbye. “Padmé,” Obi-wan began after watching the senator as she silently stared at the last place she saw Anakin, “We have to prepare our leave soon. When do you leave for Vallt?”

“Now,” Padmé said, “I’m leaving now. I just need to pack a change of clothes.”

“Ok. Be safe.”

“You two,” Padmé said, giving them all hugs, “You guys stay safe too.”

But as the rest of them went to the lift getting ready to leave, Padmé could do nothing but think about how much of a failure she was. She looked down at the necklace that held the Japor Snippet, engagement, and wedding ring. Before she leaves, she needs to make a pit stop. 

**_Coruscant- A little Later 12:06 PM_ **

On the way to her private platform, Padmé stopped at a local Jewelry store. “Good afternoon miss,” The owner greeted, “What could I do for you today?”

“I was wondering if you could make me a wedding band,” Padmé asked behind her hood. 

“Ok,” He said, “Do you know what style you want ma’am.”  
Padmé then shows him her wedding band. “That’s very beautiful,” The man commented, “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“My husband made it for me,” Padmé said, “I’m afraid I lack the skills to make his own.”

“That’s fine,” The man said, “It’s the thought that counts,” he laughed.

“Can you do it,” Padmé asked.

“Of course my dear,” he said, “I can make the male version of that ring. All I need is some pictures of the ring and his ring size.”

The man then proceeded to take pictures of the ring and wrote down Anakin’s ring size that was 10-10.5. “Ok, your ring shall be done, in a couple of days.”

“Thank you.”

“Ok, I just need your name my dear.”

“Dormé Fas.”

“Ohh, a woman from Naboo,” he began, “He must be a lucky man.”

“I hope he still feels that way,” Padmé whispered.

“What was that my dear?”

“Nothing,” Padmé said, “How much will it be?”

“Your down payment will be 150 credits, and after all of this it will be 400 credits.”

“I’ll be paying for everything now,” Padmé said.

Soon after that, her, Riyo, Bail, Sura, and Hiro were off to Vallt to find the Eros family, who has one of the keys to put Palpatine away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooku's amulet and glowing gauntlet on his wrist is based on Doctor Stange's one in the Marvel movies, and the song Anakin and Thea sang is my favorite one of all time and it's called sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee  
> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 24 and 25, please comment below and may the force be with you XOXO


	26. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two teams make their way through the galaxy they all must admit how they feel after that tape and the possible consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Revenge of the 5th (By the time I'm writing this) This is a short one, because of the next few chapters, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter 26_ **

_“Courage makes heroes, but trust builds friendships”_

**_The Resolute- Later en route to Mandalore_ **

“With our combined forces, Maul won’t stand a chance,” Korkie said.

“I don’t know Korkie,” Ahsoka began, “He managed to avoid us for a bit while I was there, and you guys longer since the Civil War began. He’s not one to underestimate.”

“Agreed,” Obi-wan said, “I killed him once. But someone his anger and hatred for me kept him alive.”

“That sounds like commitment,” Sonnie jokes.

“Hardass commitment,” Amis joined in, the former cadets releasing a slight chuckle. 

“You four,” Bo-Katan sighed, “Let’s review one last time.”

“Ok,” Ahsoka began, “Thanks to some of your intel we’re sure at this very moment he’s currently staying in the Sundari Royal Palace. So the minute we enter the palace's airspace, the battle will start. However, we haven't been able to locate his brother, Savage Opress. So we must assume he’s with him.”

“And from your current position, the best angle of attack is coming from the east side of the palace, and if you need support our ARC-170 and LAAT Gunships will help. However, you can't go inside the palace,” Obi-wan said.

“Why,” Lagos asked.

“Because all the attention will be on us when we come in from the westside with the majority of our troops and AT-TE artillery. So Maul has something up his sleeves, he'll try to get out on the east side of the building towards your sewage system. And that’s when your men and women will stop them and force them back inside,” Obi-wan explained.

“And by that time, Obi-wan, Commanders Rex and Cody, Padawan Thea, and I will be on the ground, and then we’ll have our two droids R2-D2, and BB-8 take control of the Capitals doors, and security to ensure that whoever is in won’t get out,” Ahsoka finished.

“And after you get inside,” Bo-Katan asked.

“Obi-wan, Thea, and I can take him. So the minute we through those doors, we're on our own. But, 501st and the 212th will continue to help you either eliminate or capture Maul’s people on the outside.”

“And we have your word that the Republic will stay out of Mandalorian affairs after this over,” Bo-Katan asked one more time.

“You have our word,” Obi-wan replied with no hesitation.

“Then we’ll see you on the battlefield.”

The Mandalorian's images then disappear and left the Jedi Master and former Jedi alone. “Where’s Thea,” Obi-wan asked. 

“I think she’s in the training room,” Ashoka said.

“Well let’s go check up on her,” Obi-wan said, “She hasn’t talked much since we saw,” Obi-wan cuts himself off, too hurt and disgusted to finish it. But Ahsoka knew what he meant. So they both quietly transcended the ship and to the Training Room of the Resolute. 

When they entered, they were shocked to see a training droid flying pass them with such speed they almost didn’t see it if it wasn’t for the sparks. They turned to the direction it came from and saw a heavy breathing Thea with her lightsaber still ignited, a shocked BB-8 and R2, and a couple of sliced droids littered around the room. “I’m glad we’re on the same side,” Ahsoka said, “Because I’d hate to be that droid.”

But Thea didn’t say anything, just looked away and gave a look to the two droids. R2 just beeped and went over to the console to order more droids as BB-8 rolled next to her as she sat down on the floor, her back against the wall. 

“What’s wrong T,” Ahsoka asked as she and Obi-wan sat down beside her and in front of her. 

“Nothing,” she said, but the tone of her voice said otherwise.

“That tone isn’t helping you little one,” Obi-wan said, “You haven't talked since we left Coruscant. So please don’t give us that it’s nothing talk.”

There was a pause as Thea looked down at her lightsaber in her shaking hands. BB-8 moved closer to her to comfort her.

“If it’s about the tape-” Obi-wan began.

“It’s not,” Thea snapped. The young girl takes a deep breath, and looks back up at Obi-wan and Ahsoka, “It’s not about the tape. It's the council.”

“What do you mean,” Ahsoka asked confused.

“As they were leaving, I heard their thoughts. I didn't mean to intrude, it's just- They were so loud in my head. I felt every emotion they felt, and their thoughts, But I heard Master Koth's thoughts were a lot more clear than the rest of them.”

“What was his thoughts,” Ahsoka asked.

“He’s gonna call for a vote. He’s going to call for them to expel Anakin from the order and to abandon all efforts of finding him.”

“WHAT,” Ahsoka and Obi-wan screamed at the same time.

“And from everyone's thoughts, I think they'll do it.” 

“Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said looking at him, “They can't do that! Can they?”

Obi-wan couldn’t lie to them. It wouldn’t be fair, “I will admit. Some of the things we saw Anakin do, was inexcusable. However, Master Yoda wouldn’t allow a vote until we’re there, or while everyone's emotions are so high.”

“So if they don’t expel him now, they’ll do it later,” Ahsoka said.

“I won’t let them,” Obi-wan said. 

“If he leaves, I leave,” Thea said, “If he’s gone there’s no reason for me to stay. And I sure as hell won't leave him wherever he is.”

“And if we have. to cross that bridge, we'll be right there beside you Thea. Only if we have to,” Obi-wan said placing a comforting hand on her knee, “But right now let’s go get some rest. If we’re going to lead a Seige we need to be prepared.”

**_Padmé's personal Naboo star skiff- Meanwhile en route to Vallt_ **

Padmé leaned back into her chair after watching the last data chip Obi-wan gave her. Her Ani. Her poor Ani was suffering because of her. She slowly placed her head in her hands and took calming breaths that were in vain. “Padmé,” she heard a voice call out. She turned to the door and saw Riyo and Bail standing there with a worried look. “You alright,” Riyo asked as she and Bail sat down on either side on her.

“I’ve been better,” Padmé said. She looked over and saw both of her large wolves laying in the corner of the room. Hiro’s large head on top of Sura’s as in a protective stance even as they slept. “They’re so peaceful,” Pamdé said, “I’m almost jealous.”

“Padmé,” Bail began but stopped as he saw Padmé began to talk again.

“All I ever wanted was for both of us to be together. Without secrets, without hiding like our love was some sort of sin. But now, I don’t know if we’ll ever get the chance to live out our lives. Like you Bail and Breha.”

“Padmé you must have hope,” Bail said, "One day, you may be to experience it." 

“Hope can only go so far Bail,” Padmé said looking at him, “Members of our own Senate are a part of this. Whether they know the extent of it, they're enabling Palpatine to take the thing I love the most. And I can’t do anything about it. All I can do is watch as they break him piece by piece until there’s nothing left.”

“You can do something,” Riyo whispered, making the two senators turn their attention to her, “You can do something so shocking they won’t know what to do and force those involved to chose a side once and for all.”

“What are you talking about,” Padmé asked.

“Think about it,” Riyo said as she stood up from the small couch, “It’s an intergalactic law, that torture of any degree is illegal, and any government official caught doing it will immediately be forced to resigned and will be charged by both sides.”

"Yes,” Padmé said.

“So if you show these to the senate, to the galaxy, you will show the corruption of The Separatists goes all the way up to the top. Then, the senators will question who they’ve been following for almost four years, and those who were close to you before they left may come back to the Republic, while the people working for Palpatine will question their loyalty to him.”

“That may be true Chuchi,” Bail began, “But they may just argue that he’s a Jedi, and it’s part of his job. And they’ll question why Padmé has the tapes and not the Jedi Order.”

“And that’s where the truth will come out,” Chuchi said, 

“Wait a minute Riyo,” Bail began, “Are you suggesting that-”

“That Padmé tells everyone the truth, yes I am. If everyone knew that the most loved senator in the Republic, the fighter for democracy, was being blackmailed not for her dirty deeds when it comes to her job but for falling in love they will be outraged. And if they see those tapes that she’s been subjected to watch then the people on both sides will sympathize with her.”

“And they wouldn’t expect it, because they never thought I'd do it,” Padmé mumbled.

“Padmé you don’t have to do it,” Bail said. 

“You don’t,” Riyo said, “Because it’ll be your life effect, not ours.”

Bail and Riyo left Padmé there with those thoughts, as they decided to get some sleep before they arrive at Vallt. But Padmé couldn’t stop thinking about what Ryio said. It made sense, but she’s afraid of what they would with Anakin if it came out.

The feeling of someone licking her hand knocked her out of her thoughts and she looked ahead of her and saw Sura and Hiro looking at her. She looked in Sura’s striking blue eyes and Hiro’s blazing gold eyes and asked, “What should I do,” Padmé pleaded, “What should I do?”

The wolves didn’t say anything, they just leaned forward and laid their head on Padmé's in comfort. But then, Padmé felt sleepy all of a sudden. Like someone was putting her to sleep, and finally at peace with the situation around her. But before she fell asleep she heard a calming and feminine voice in her mind, “Trust in yourself.”

“And those around you,” a hard and darker male voice said.

“For the force is with you. Always,” they both said, as her exhaustion finally won.

Sura

Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have anything to say so, please comment, stay safe and may the force be with you XOXO


	27. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Padmé, Bail, Riyo, Sura, and Hiro reach Vallt they must convince the Eros family to help them put Palpatine away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say this but I don't think I did a great job on this chapter so be warned

**_Chapter 27_ **

_“Understanding is honoring the truth beneath the surface”_

**_Vallt- 5:10 PM_ **

As the small group exited Padmé’s ship, Sura and Hiro rushed out and began to play around in the open field they landed in. ‘Maybe after all this is over maybe I can move somewhere like this for them,’ Padmé thought. 

“So,” Riyo began, “Where do we find this Galen Erso?”

“See that homestead,” Padmé pointed in the distance, “That should be the home he shares with his wife and newborn daughter. So let’s try not to scare them.”

“Says the one who brought two giant wolves with her,” Bail jokes.

“Ha ha ha,” Padmé snickered, with a smile on her face, “Let’s just get this done, shall we.”

As they walked closer to the homestead and the farm that surrounded it, and they noticed one thing. It was quiet. Too quiet. “I don’t like this,” Riyo said.

“Me neither but we need to find out more about that weapon, and convince him to help us put Palpatine away," Padmé said.

Riyo and Bail nodded, as they reached the front door. Sura and Hiro sat next to Padmé as she knocked on the door. They waited outside for a couple of minutes before, Padmé knocked again. “I don’t think they're here,” Bail said. 

“Maybe,” Padmé said. She then moved away from the door and began to walk around the house and look inside the windows. She couldn’t see much but a pot on the stove, with the fire still on, “They were here,” Padmé said. Then she heard a little cry. A baby cries. “No way,” Padmé mumbled. She then raced to the front door and kicked it down. 

“Padmé,” Bail and Riyo gasped. But Padmé didn’t pay them any mind. She just rushed in and looked down at the crib and saw the crying baby. “Hi,” Padmé said in a baby voice as she slowly bent down to pick the baby up, “It’s ok little one. We won’t hurt you.” The baby eventually calmed down and just stared at Padmé, with her big brown eyes. “Aren’t you just adorable,” Padmé smiled, “But where's your, parents I wonder,” and no later did she say that they all heard two guns power-up behind them. As slowly as they could, Bail and Riyo had their hands up while Padmé held the baby tighter to her chest. 

There in the doorway, was a man and a woman. The man had light brown hair, while the woman had darker hair. But what caught her eyes were the two blaster-rifles they both held. “Put her down,” the woman said the rifle aimed right at Padmé’s head.

“Take it easy,” Riyo said, her voice shaking. 

“We're not here to hu-” Bail began.

“Put.Her.Down,” the man repeated, but this time, placing his finger in the trigger, “Don’t you think I won’t do it.”

Padmé was about to say something when they all heard two vicious growls. The man and woman turned around and aimed their guns at a snarling Sura and Hiro as they got into position to attack the people who dared threatened their Master. “Sura, Hiro,” Padmé called out just the way Typho has done with their training, “Stand down.”

The two wolves hesitated for a minute but eventually calmed down, and walked to sit beside Padmé. “Please,” Padmé began, “I’m not here to harm you Lyra and Galen Erso.”

“How do you know our name,” Lyra said as she lowered her weapon. 

“How could I not,” Padmé asked.

“Someone powerful erased all evidence of our existence, that’s why,” Galen said.

'That would explain why it was so hard to find you in the galaxy’s database,' Padmé thought, “Your daughter,” Padmé began as she looked down at the smiling baby, “What’s her name?”

“Jyn,” Lyra said as she came forward to take Jyn out of her hands but was stopped by Sura and Hiro as they began to growl a warning at the woman. Padmé walked forward and handed Jyn back to Lyra. “Sura, Hiro,” Padmé called out, “Outside, now.”

The wolves began to walk out but stopped for a moment and when they reached Galen and Lyra. After a couple of seconds, they proceed to walk outside. When Galen and Lyra turned back to Pamdé, Bail, and Riyo they all saw a look of shock across their faces. “Who are you,” Galen asked.

“My name is Padmé Amidala.”

“Padmé Amidala,” Galen asked, “As in-”

“Senator from Naboo? Yes,” Padmé replied, “And these are my associates, Senator Bail Organa from Alderaan, and Senator Riyo Chuchi from Pantora.”

“Hello,” Bail and Riyo said.

“Please take a seat Senators,” Lyra said, “I’ll get us all something to drink,” Lyra said as she walked into the kitchen.

As she got their drinks from the kitchen, Galen as he held baby Jyn, Riyo, Bail, and Padmé sat at the kitchen table just staring at one another not saying a word, it was just very, very awkward silence. 

Lyra came back in with a tray of cups, “It’s Gatalenta Tea,” Lyra said as she lowered the tray down. 

“Thank you,” Padmé, Bail, and Riyo said as they all took a cup. 

“Let's start off, by saying sorry,” Lyra said as she took a seat next to her husband and across the senators, “we didn’t know-”

“No need to apologize Lyra,” Padmé said.

“Why are you here,” Galen asked as he watched the three like a hawk.

“We came for some information," Bail said.

“What information?”

“I think you know which one we're talking,” Riyo said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Galen said quickly.

“Galen, don’t play stupid with us. We know. We know about Project: Stardust. But what we don’t know is why,” Padmé said.

Galen handed Jyn over to Lyra, and got up from his chair and walked to the fireplace, as Lyra looked down at baby Jyn. “I didn’t want to do it,” Galen whispered, “Never wanted any of it. But he said if I didn’t-” Galen stopped as he got choked up. 

“He would harm Lyra,” Padmé finished.

“Yes. and when Jyn was born he threatened her too,” Galen said, “But why does it matter to you? Why would you come all this way for something that not even you can stop?”  
Riyo and Bail turned to Padmé wondering how she would respond. 

Padmé took out one of her recorders and placed it on the table. _“Say it Skywalker,” Dooku yelled, as two cultists whipped Anakin in the back._

_“Never,” Anakin replied weakly. But the released a terrible scream as the two people behind him whipped him one last time, but left it there for the electricity to run through him._

Padmé stops the footage and looks back at Galen and Lyra. “Because I’m fighting for my family too.”

“Who is he,” Lyra asked moving closer to the projection.

“That is Anakin Skywalker,” Riyo said.

“He's also a Jedi Knight and General in the Republic,” Bail said.

“But most importantly,” Padmé began, “He’s my husband, and the man who ordered you to build this weapon has him. And if we don’t get him back then you’ll be making Project: Stardust a lot sooner than planned. So I beg of you, tell us everything you know, so I may have someone to come home to.”

Padmé felt her heart pounding as she and Galen looked at one another. “If I tell you,” Galen began as he sat back down, “I need something in return?”

“And that is,” Padmé asked.

“Whatever I need,” Galen said, “Because what I’m about to tell you will get me and my family killed.”

“I’ll give you anything,” Padmé said, “However I must warn you. When the time comes, I will need your testimony if I’m going to put the people behind this behind bars permanently.”

“And he will if we're alive to see it,” Lyra answered for Galen, who just shook his head. 

“Ok, then I promise you that I will keep your family safe.”

“Thank you,” Galen said.

“Now please, tell me everything,” Padmé said as she began her recorder.

Galen sighs, “The real name of Project: Stardust is DS-1 Orbital Battle Station, or what I like to call it, the Death Star. Darth Sidious and his right-hand man, the same man in the video that you just showed, came to me a couple of months before the Clone War began. Instructed me to design it. At first, I refused. But then he held a lightsaber at Lyra’s neck, and said ‘If you don’t comply then you will watch her die.’ So I did what I had to. For Lyra. But they didn't come to pick up the plans themselves, they had it checked out by two people serving under them. They still come around every now and again to make sure I’m not running my mouth or running away. Their names are Director Krennic and Admiral Tarkin.”

Riyo, Bail, and Padmé looked at each other in shock, “Tarkin wasn't on the list,” Padmé said.

“Is there anyone else you can remember,” Bail asked. 

“Of course,” Galen said, “I was forced to meet all of them. So I can review that list of yours and tell you who you’re missing.”

“Thank you,” Padmé said, “Can you tell us why the weapon needs kyber crystals as an energy source?”

“It was under Lord Sidious request, and Kyber crystals are a powerful material. We all know the power of lightsaber, but imagine that power as a laser.”

“From the sound of it, you made this weapon invincible,” Bail said.

“Strong, yes. But not invincible.”

“There’s a weakness,” Padmé asked. 

“There’s always one. In weapons and people, and the Death Star is no exception. I knew that someone would discover this weapon’s existence sooner or later, and they will stand up for what is right. So I created a flaw in the weapons design. And in doing so, it would beal a huge blow for Sidious’s forces.”

“And that is,” Riyo asked.

“The thermal exhaust point. With one well-placed shot from a proton torpedo, for instance, you can cause a chain reaction in the Death Star itself, blowing it from the inside out.”

“But anywhere else-” Bail began.

“Then it won’t work,” Galen said, “I risked my life putting that flaw in without anyone noticing. So if that monster discover what I’ve done-”

“He’ll kill you and your family,” Padmé finished.

“Yes,” Galen said looking down, “I’m not a bad person. I didn’t want this. Any of it. But he was going to kill Lyra. I couldn’t let it happen. I had faith the clones and the Jedi will handle them, and I wouldn’t be forced to ever make it.”

“I’m sorry to say this Galen,” Padmé said, “But it doesn’t matter what side wins this war. As long as Palpatine is in office, then that weapon will be your future.”

“What do you mean? What does the Chancellor have to do with this?”

“Chancellor Palpatine and Lord Sidious is the same person. He’s been manipulating both sides of this war for his own benefit. So you see, it doesn’t matter who wins this war. Because he’ll always come out on top. So if we don’t stop him now, then this will be the legacy you’ll leave behind. But I won’t let that happen.”

“So if we do join you,” Lyra began, "What will you have us do now?"

"I would need you all to pack your things that you need, but leave what you don't, so it looks real,” Padmé said as she stood up.

“What looks real,” Galen asked.

“Your death.”

“What,” everyone asked at the same time.

“We all heard what Galen said, Palpatine will kill him for talking to us, and he has people one of them being the highest-ranking Generals in Republic checking upon him like a prison guard. So if he thinks their dead-” Padmé said.

“He’ll back off,” Galen finished.

“And with your testimony, he and his associates won’t get away with this. However, this is your choice to make.”

Lyra and Galen looked at one another for a moment, “We’ll give you a moment,” Padmé said as she, Bail, and Riyo stood up from their chairs, “We’ll be outside.”

Padmé, Bail, and Riyo left the Erso family inside and walked towards the fields where Sura and Hiro were playing. “Do you think he’ll come with us,” Riyo asked.

“He doesn’t really have a choice,” Bail said.

“Everyone has a choice,” Padmé said, “It’s just that this one is a life or death situation.”

They all watched the two Loth-wolves jump around, and play fight with another through fields for about 10 minutes. It kind of reminds her of Anakin and her on Naboo. Then the sound of the door behind them makes them turn. Lyra was holding Jyn, as Galen was holding two suitcases. “We’re ready,” Lyra said. 

Padmé smiled and walked closer to them, “Then let’s get going.”

Padmé escorted everyone inside, and she began to take off, when she turned towards the family, “Are you sure you got everything?”

“Yes,” Galen said.

“Good,” Padmé said, she then activated the newly installed attack system Typho had installed for emergency after Palpatine’s grand reveal. So without hesitation, Padmé blew up the family home and moisture farm, in a fiery blaze. “I’m sorry it had to be this way,” Padmé said as she looked back at the family. 

“What’s done is done,” Galen said as he looked at his home. Padmé just looked at Bail, and Riyo and took off away from Vallt.

"Where will we go now," Lyra asked.

"To your new home," Padmé finished as they entered hyperspace.

(Padmé's outfit this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel really proud of this chapter, so I may do some changes to it, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next up is the Siege of Mandalore. Stay safe and may the force be with you XOXO


	28. The Siege of Mandalore Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea, Ahsoka, Obi-wan along with the 501st and the 212th arrive on Mandalore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-part update so look out for chapter 29

**_Chapter 28_ **

_ "It is the quest for honor that makes one honorable”  _

**_The Resolute, outside Mandalore’s Atmosphere-10:21 PM_ **

“Are you sure you’re up for this Thea,” Ahsoka asked as she, Obi-wan, and Thea along with R2 and BB-8 headed towards the hangar, “Cause, you can sit out on this if you want.” 

Just a short time ago, the Resolute and Negotiator just dropped out of hyperspace and was now getting ready to enter Mandalore’s atmosphere. “I’m fine,” Thea said, her tone saying otherwise, “I’m just a little annoyed.”

“Well get your head straight kid. It’s not good heading into a battle like that,” Rex said as he and Cody joined them. 

“Thanks for the pep talk Rex,” Thea smiled, with a sarcastic tone.

“No problem kiddo,” Rex teased back, ruffling her hair. Thea smiled back and smacked his hand out of her curly hair. 

“Ok everyone,” Obi-wan called out, making everyone stop and pay attention to him, “We all know what we have to do. The primary goal is to capture Maul by any means necessary. Bo-Katan and her people will be assisting us along the way. So while me, and Commanders Tano and Mahz go inside to apprehend him, your responsibility is to make sure that no one gets in or out,” Obi-wan finished, “Understood,” he asked, his voice booming through the hangar.

“Sir, yes sir,” everyone screamed. 

“Now, let’s go take back Mandalore,” Obi-wan said.

All the clones in the hangar cheered as the alarms began to ring signaling that they were now heading inside the atmosphere, and towards the capital. “Cody, Thea, and I will get into this gunship. Ahsoka, Rex, R2, and BB-8 you get in that one.”

“Understood Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said as she and Rex climbed inside the ship across from Obi-wan’s, “See you on the ground T,” Ahsoka smiled.

“See you in a bit, Snips,” Thea smiled using the nickname Anakin gave her.

“Don’t make me wait too long T,” Ahsoka smiled back. 

“May the force be with us,” Obi-wan said, and the two girls repeated after him as the doors to their ships closed.

**_Sundari Royal Palace, Throne Room-Meanwhile_ **

“My lord, two Jedi Cruisers have entered the atmosphere,” Gar Saxon said, as he and Rook Kast approached Maul who was sitting on his throne. 

“Really,” Maul asked, with a sinister smile on his face as he looked to all of his other men and women who were rushing to get into the upcoming fight, “And whose cruisers are they?”

“We believe it’s the Resolute and Negotiator my Lord,” Rook answered.

“And those ships belong to-” Gar began.

“Skywalker and Kenobi,” Maul snarled as he stood up from the throne he stole from the world’s rightful ruler, “He came later than I expected. Begin preparations. We’ll meet at the rendezvous point,” Maul said. 

“Yes my lord,” they both said as they bowed. Maul then sat back on his throne and stared down at his lightsaber. ‘Soon,’ he thought, ‘Soon, I’ll have my revenge.’ 

**_LAAT-Meanwhile_ **

“Bo-Katan,” Obi-wan said as her picture appeared in front of him, Cody, and Thea.

“Obi-wan,” she greeted, “We’re seeing a lot of Maul’s forces head west towards your position, be ready for heavy resistance at the landing zone.”

“Looks like we got their attention Master,” Thea smirked.

“It seems we have young one,” Obi-wan smiled back, “Are you and your people in position?”

“We’re almost there if we see any black and red armor come through any of these doors we’ll be ready.”

“Understo-” Obi-wan said but was interrupted as their gunship was rocked by explosions. 

“Obi-wan, what’s going on,” Bo-Katan asked.

“It appears the battle has begun,” Obi-wan yelled out as they opened the doors of the ships and saw countless red and black Mandos flying about and shooting their gunships and clones inside, “Be prepared Bo-Katan!”  
  
“I will be,” she said as she ended the call.

On another gunship, Ahsoka, Rex, R2, and BB-8 were rocked by rockets, when one lucky Mando shot their gunship’s pilot. “Jump, jump, jump,” Rex screamed out. 

The other clones inside with their jetpacks on jumped out and joined the action outside, “I didn’t think to bring you a Jetpack,” Rex screamed out as Ahsoka looked down.

“Don’t need one,” Ahsoka said, making Rex smirk, “Make sure you get BB-8 down safely please,” Ahsoka smiled.

“Copy that,” Rex said as BB-8 shot out one of his cables for Rex to grab.

“Race you to the surface,” Ahsoka screamed, as she jumped out of the gunship. Rex laughed as he watched her fall down the night sky. “Just like the General,” Rex said as he looked down at BB-8 and R2. R2 shoots out a suction cup and attaches it to BB-8 body. “Follow my lead R2,” Rex screamed as he jumped out the ship with BB-8 in between him and R2 who was using his rocket boosters. 

As Thea looked down at the battle below, she and around her, she couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by the lights. Seeing her people, and Maul’s people fighting mid-air, there was something memorizing about it. But then two blue lights caught her eyes in the distance. They were traveling through the sky like a bird or something. Traveling from gunship to gunship with incredible speed. But they didn’t look like blaster fire. It looked like someone was moving them. They looked like lightsabers. But that could only mean… “Ahsoka,” Thea mumbled as she leaned forward to take a closer look.

“Hey kid,” Cody called out, “Get away from the edge!”

But right after saying that a Mandalorian flew through their gunship’s open doors, grabbing Thea on the way out. “Thea,” Obi-wan yelled out as he watched the young girl get dragged down below. “Ahsoka,” Obi-wan called out in his commlink.

“What’s going on Obi-wan,” Ahsoka yelled out after cutting down one of Maul’s people.

“Someone took Thea,” Obi-wan yelled.

“Are you kidding me,” Ahsoka yelled, helping a clone out of the pilot's seat of the gunship.

“Thank you, Commander,” he said as he ejected from the ship. 

“I’m afraid not,” Obi-wan began, “Do you have eyes on her out there?”

“Umm,” Ahsoka said as she jumped to another gunship that wasn’t shot, “I don’t see-,” Ahsoka began but then saw something in the distance, “Wait a minute,” Ahsoka said as she squints her eyes. It was a yellow light. Where there were two of them, turned into one. 

“I have eyes on her,” Ahsoka said.

“Is she ok,” Obi-wan asked.

“If you mean giving whoever the hell took her a piece of her mind, yeah she’s good,” Ahsoka said as she saw a small explosion near the young padawan.

“Can you get her?”

“Negative, she's too far away.”

“Well, we have to try and catch her before they hand her to Maul.”

After being taken right out of the gunship, Thea was so disoriented. After being grabbed by this man, they started to fight in mid-air. It would’ve been epic in her eyes if she wasn’t falling from the sky at the moment. “Hang on tight little girl,” The Mando laughed, “Or you’ll go by by.”

“Funny,” Thea screamed, “I was just about to tell you the same thing.”

Thea then activates her lightsaber and slash the man’s jetpack, allowing her to kick him away before his jetpack explodes, killing him instantly. As Thea looked around her for something to help her get down to the surface that was fastly approaching her, she saw one of Maul’s men coming her way. “Ok Thea, you got this. You got this, you got this, you got this,” she repeated to herself as she moved her body so that she could intercept them. 

“Looks like she’s hitching a ride down to the surface,” Ahsoka called out as she jumped from gunship to gunship trying her hardest to reach Thea.

“Well let’s hurry up and meet her.”

When she landed on the Mando, the woman immediately began to fight as she dove right down. But when they were right above the ground, the Mando punched Thea off making the young girl land on her back, with a grunt. 

When Thea opened her eyes, she saw the woman dive down to her, with a knife ready to stab her in the chest. But Thea rolled out of the way, “Sleep,” Thea said as she put the Mandalorian in a deep sleep. 

When she looked up she saw at least 15-25 other Mando’s aiming their weapons at her. So as quickly as she could she got up on her knees and ignited her lightsaber, and placed the duel blade in front of her in a defensive position. 

Before they could fire at her though, Thea heard an explosion behind her and saw Ahsoka land next to her with her lightsabers at the ready. The opposing forces were already backing away slowly, but when Obi-wan landed next to Thea on her left side, doing his signature stance with his lightsaber, it turned into a full-blown sprint. The three then began to block some blaster bolts that came their way as the Mando’s retreated, but at that point, their men already began to land behind them. Thea and Obi-wan turned around just in time to see Rex, along with BB-8 and R2 land. “Beat you,” Ahsoka snickered.

“Somethings never change,” Rex laughed, “Besides you weren’t carrying a heavy ass droid on the way down.”

BB-8 then began to beep excessively at Rex, taking offense to being called heavy. “He doesn’t mean it BB,” Thea said.

Obi-wan just sighs and turns back to the clones chasing the Mandalorians, “They're heading towards the palace. Why don’t we go meet them there?”

“With pleasure General,” Cody said as he and Rex took out their guns. They all ran towards the castle when Obi-wan’s commlink began to beep, “This is Kenobi,” He said.

“Obi-wan,” Bo-Katan's voice came through, “We’re in position.”

“Understood. We just landed, so the minute you see them, push them back in.”

“Gladly,” Bo-Katan snarled, cutting off their communication afterward.

“Let’s hope we can end this battle quickly,” Thea commented. 

“We can only hope little one,” Obi-wan said

**_Sundari Royal Palace, East wing-Meanwhile_ **

“Is everyone ready,” Maul asked.

“Yes my lord,” Gar said as he and Rook stood beside him. 

“Excellent,” Maul smiled as they exited the east entrance door. But that’s when he felt it. Something amiss in the force.

“Are you alright my lord,” Rook asked.

“Something isn’t right here,” Maul mumbled, closing his eyes as he felt the area around him, looking for an answer. When the force gave him his answer, his eyes snapped open. 

Before he was able to warn, the Mandalorians behind him, the one standing behind Gar was shot down by a sniper. “For Mandalore,” they heard a woman scream, as at least 100 Death Watch members appeared out of nowhere, from the ground and the sky. “Fall back,” Rook screamed as she began to shoot. Maul snarled as he ignited his lightsaber, as he gave the last two people behind him cover. “Go back to the Throne room,” Maul sneered.

As the three ran back to the Throne room, Maul sensed a presence. Two he has never felt before. But one presence, he hasn’t felt in months, “Kenobi,” he mumbled. Maul turned around and saw the entrance to the room close, leaving both Rook and Gar outside. Maul then walks to his throne and takes a seat with a smile on his face. 

**_Sundari Royal Palace Control room-Meanwhile_ **

“Good jobs little guys,” Thea said as both R2 hacked the palace’s controls as BB-8 takes control of the palace's security cameras. 

“BB-8, where can we find Maul,” Obi-wan asked. 

BB-8 brings up the palace’s security footage and found Maul sitting on the throne. “He looks like he’s alone,” Thea said.

“Don’t underestimate him, Thea,” Ahsoka said, “Maul’s brother could be hiding somewhere in here.”

“Then we’ll beat him too,” Thea said with full confidence, “For our friends,” Thea said looking down, “For Anakin.”

“For Anakin,” Obi-wan and Ahsoka said together, “Then let’s bring him in,” Obi-wan said. 

The trio then ran towards the throne room, ready to finish a fight Obi-wan started years ago.


	29. The Siege of Mandalore Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Thea brings the fight to Maul

**_Chapter 29_ **

_“The swiftest path to destruction is through vengeance”_

**_Sundari Royal Palace_ **

As the three Jedis got closer to the throne room, the more slowly they moved. “He’s right through those doors,” Obi-wan said grabbing his lightsaber off his belt, with both Thea and Ahsoka doing the same.

“Master,” Thea said, her voice low.

“What is it,” Obi-wan asked as they moved closer to the massive door down the hall.

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Thea said looking around the large hall they were in, “It feels like...We’re being watched.”

“I don’t see anything T,” Ahsoka said, as she looked around, "It must be BB-8 you sense."

"I don't think so," Thea mumbled as she looked behind them, "It doesn't feel familiar."

Gar and Rook looked at one another as they stood behind the pillars of the hallway. Gar picked his target, pointing to Thea, as Rook chose Ahsoka. 

Thea stopped as she felt a warning through the force, she looked to her right and thanks to the flashes of light coming through the giant windows on her left, she saw the face shield of two Mandalorians coming from behind the large pillars. It felt like time was going in slow motion as she saw one make their way to her, and the other to Ahsoka, with their jetpacks on. So without a moment of hesitation, Thea force pushed Obi-wan, and Ahsoka away at the last second as one of them grabbed her and took her out of the window, with the other one following suit. 

“Thea,” she heard Ahsoka screamed, her figure disappearing as the two Mandos took her high in the sky.

“We have to get her back,” Ahsoka said, looking back at Obi-wan.

“And we will,” Obi-wan said, “But we need to capture Maul first, Ahsoka. If we catch him now we can end this Civil War and get a step closer in finding Anakin.”

“But Obi-wan-”

“We have a job to do Ahsoka,” Obi-wan interrupted.

“We can’t leave her,” Ahsoka yelled.

“Ahsoka, come to your senses,” Obi-wan yelled back, “What do you think Thea would say if she was here right now,” Obi-wan asked, as he remembered asking Anakin a similar question about Padmé when she fell off the gunship during the battle of Geonosis. 

“She would want us to go on,” Ahsoka mumbled as she looked back out the broken window. 

“Thea’s a tough girl,” Obi-wan said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “If Anakin trained her as well as he trained you, she’ll take care of herself, and find a way back. To us.”

As Rex and Cody continued to fight outside with Bo-Katan’s people and their battalions, they all heard the sound of glass breaking coming from above. As the clones looked up to investigate they saw Thea being carried up to the roof by two of Maul’s people.

“Take them down,” Rex heard one of Bo-Katan’s people said.

“Are you crazy,” Boil asked, screaming over the many gunshots, and explosions around them, “They have one of our commanders.”

“Well she’s as good as dead,” the person replied.

“And why’s that,” Rex asked.

“Those Mandalorians were Gar Saxon, and Rook Kast,” Bo-Katan said joining in on the conversation, “They’re Maul’s Super Commandos. One of the deadliest people on Mandalore.”

“Well it doesn’t matter who they are,” Cody said, “Because they've met their match with Commander Mohz.”

“They’ll regret taking her,” Rex said, as he continued to shoot ahead of him. 

“Why’s that,” the soldier asked.

”She’s the padawan of General Skywalker. If he taught her anything, they’ll be sorry.”

As the two Mandos reached the top of the palace, Gar threw the young Jedi onto the floor. “Goddamn,” Thea groaned as she landed on her back.

“Who are you,” one of the people who took her asked. Thea looked up just in time to see them both throwing their helmets on the roof. “Thea Mohz,” Thea groaned as she stood up, her lightsaber in hand, “Who are you?”

“I’m-” the male Mando began.

“Actually, I take that back I really don’t care,” Thea said.

“Oh you should care, girl,” the female said, “Because his name is Gar Saxon, and mine is Rook Kast.”

“And I’m supposed to be sacred because,” Thea asked trailing off.

“You got some balls girly,” Rook said, as she and Gar activated saber-like weapons, a red blade then coming out, “But I think it’s time for this Jedi to die like the rest.”

“Before we do this,” Thea began putting her hands in front of her, “Where did you get those,” she asked pointing to their weapons,

“Oh this,” Gar laughed as he twirled his weapon, "Lightsabers our master bestowed upon us. He killed two Jedis and then bleed the crystals and gave them to us. Just to show our superiority among the rest. Why do you ask?”

“Because after I kick your asses, I'm gonna be taking those with me,” Thea said as she ignited her lightsaber, as one blade, keeping the duel blade as a surprise.

“Three, Two, One, go,” Thea mumbled, counting down to go, and right on time Gar leaped to do an overhead attack, which Thea immediately blocked, but was surprised at the strength the strike had. ‘This is going to be a pain,’ she thought.

**_Sundari Royal Palace, Throne Room-Meanwhile_ **

After ensuring that there were no more surprises, R2 opened the door to the throne room, allowing Ahsoka and Obi-wan to enter. Their eyes immediately zeroed in on the man sitting on the throne. “I was expecting Kenobi and Skywalker,” he said as he stood up from his throne.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Ahsoka said.

“You must be Ahsoka Tano,” Maul began, “The former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. But if you’re here, where is he?”

But neither of them answered, “It took you long enough Kenobi,” Maul said walking down the stairs of his throne, “I would’ve thought that you would come sooner after the death of the one you loved.”

“You have no right to bring her up after what you did,” Obi-wan said, “And I didn’t come here for revenge.”

“Then why return to Mandalore?”

“Because we need your help,” Ahsoka said.

“Oh,” Maul laughed, “You need MY help? What has the galaxy turned into?”

“Soon the image of your former Master if you don’t help us,” Obi-wan said. That took Maul by surprise, “You know,” Maul asked.

“We know,” Obi-wan confirmed, “And we need you to help us stop it.”

“You Jedi,” Maul laughed, “Always so hopeful, so naïve. The Republic is over.”

“No it’s not,” Ahsoka said, her voice rising, “We can stop him.”

“How,” Maul asked, “He’s been hiding under your nose for how long, and I must ask, what made it clear that there was a sith lord in your mist?”

“He took Anakin,” Obi-wan said.

“Ah, Skywalker,” Maul said, “The key to destroying the balance of the force. The boy my Master groomed to become the most feared sith anyone would ever see. The boy I was hoping to kill today to pull the plug on his plan for what he did to me.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way, Maul. We can still fix this,” Ahsoka said.

“No,” Maul said, “If it’s true that Sidious has Skywalker, then the galaxy is already gone.”

Ahsoka and Obi-wan looked at one another, both knowing that with Maul’s train of thought he wouldn’t come in quietly. “Where’s your brother,” Obi-wan asked, “Where’s Savage Opress?”

“Dead,” Maul said, and both light side user saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, “Just like you’ll be when Anakin Skywalker falls to the Darkside.”

“Your vision is flawed,” Ahsoka said igniting her lightsaber, with Obi-wan following behind her.

“I can see the padawan is in need of one more lesson,” Maul sneered, activating his lightsaber. The two Jedi stare at him, as the massive windows to their left breaks from all of the explosions coming from outside. But none of them were fazed by it. All to focus on the person in front of them. “We don’t want to kill you, Maul,” Obi-wan said, “We just need your help."

“Oh, I’ll help you Kenobi,” Maul said, “If you can defeat me again.” 

Maul then twirls his lightsaber and charges at Obi-wan and Ahsoka. Ahsoka sidestepped it as Obi-wan decided to block the overhead attack. Maul attempted to slash Obi-wan from below but Ahsoka interfered and block it. Obi-wan then jumped over Maul so he was behind him, and Ahsoka was in front of him. Maul releases a scream of frustration and started to ferociously attack her. Obi-wan tried to intervene but Maul forced pushed him away unexpectedly. Ahsoka tried to get back Maul off of Obi-wan, but the former sith lord swipes at her and knocking one of her sabers out of her hands. Ahsoka looks at her fallen lightsaber, and back at Maul who thinks he has the advantage. Maul then makes more relentless swipes at the young girl, making Ahsoka fall back and block some of his strikes with one saber, until their sabers were against one another, trying to get the other to bow. But Ahsoka saw an opening unfolding before her eyes. Maul pushes Ahsoka back, but the girl then kicks the Dathomirian male in the face, staggering him back. Ahsoka then did a flip backward, using the force to bring her fallen lightsaber to her. Before Maul could recover, he was thrown away from her as Obi-wan got back up and pushed him away. “You know,” Ahsoka said, “Your lucky Anakin couldn’t show up. The way your fighting you wouldn’t last long,” she finished with a smirk.

“I see she has your arrogance Kenobi,” Maul sneered. 

“You’ll find I have many qualities for you to dislike,” Ahsoka said, “Isn’t that right Obi-wan?”

“Oh I can’t take all the credit Ahsoka,” Obi-wan said, “Because it’s Anakin who taught you how to fight,” Obi-wan finished as they both attacked Maul together. 

Thea groaned as she hit the roof hard once again. ‘I have to take out those jetpacks,’ she thought as she got back up. She looked up in the sky and saw both Rook and Gar flying above her, “Where’s the challenge you promised youngling,” Gar laughed.

“I think she was all bark no bite Gar,” Rook laughed, “Why don’t we put the child out of her misery?”  
  
Thea felt her anger slowly rising, she slowly gets back up and sneers at the two Mandalorians whose been a pain in her ass. Without looking at them, Thea pulled them closer to her and threw her lightsaber just like her Master taught her at their jetpacks.

_“Remember Thea,” Anakin said as he finished showing her the throwing technique under the hot Tatooine suns, “Throwing these lightsabers are incredibly dangerous. Not just for you, but everyone around you. So only use this move when you desperately need it.”_

Thea raises her opposite hand as her lightsaber flies back into her hand, the signal yellow blade facing her two opponents. Gar and Rook took their jetpacks off as fast as they could crashing into the roof just before the inevitable explosions. 

“So,” Gar said standing up with Rook who groaned as she stood back up, “The girl does have some spunk.”

“Well,” Thea began looking at them, her face showing pure fury, “I am the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. I would pick up a thing or two.”

“Too bad it wasn’t enough,” Gar yelled attacking Thea with an overhead attack with his darksaber. Thea manages to block it with hers but was shocked when Gar delivered a kick to her exposed stomach staggering Thea back. But before Thea could recover, Rook used her saber and cut Thea’s in half, then delivering another kick to Thea’s face knocking the girl down a level. 

Obi-wan and Ahsoka were at a standstill with Maul when they heard something land on the glass roof above. When they looked up, they both felt relieved but also worried at the sight above them. “Thea,” Ahsoka called out. The two allies pushed Maul away with the force and looked back up at Thea as they saw two other figures land in front of her. “Such anger,” they heard. When they looked back at Maul, he had his eyes closed and his head tilted upward as if he was sending up a prayer, “Such darkness,” he finished his eyes showing his sadistic joy, “Who is this?”

Thea looked in front of her and saw her lightsaber, her pride, and joy, the thing that she worked so hard to get and almost died making, laying into in front of her. She got on her hands and knees and began to hyperventilate as she felt her anger rise to a boiling point. “Oh what’s wrong little girl,” she heard Rook say, “Gonna cry?”

The two Mandalorians who once felt smug and confident, were then frozen in place as the young girl looked back up at them but not with the green eyes her friends loved so much, but eyes that were as red as a star that was about to explode. “No,” Thea said her voice somehow deeper and echoing, “But I am gonna scream.”

Before the two can move or do anything, Thea releases one of her cries. The two tried their best to cover their ears but to no avail, as Thea stood up and march closer to them till she was standing above. When the two eventually passed out from it all did Thea eventually stopped, but that’s when she noticed the glass around her cracking. “Oh sh-” Thea began but was interrupted as she and the two Mando’s fell through the glass to the throne room below. Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Maul all took cover as glass crashed around them. Thea slowed her fall the best she could but it wasn’t enough as she hit the ground hard, groaning as she felt the glass going in her back.

Thea turned to her left and saw the Mandos unconscious, her broken lightsaber, and Obi-wan and Ahsoka standing up looking at her, their eyes portraying shock as her eyes turned back to their jungle green. Thea reached out for them but released a whimper as a metal foot stepped on her wrist. She was about to give the person a piece of her mind, but the person then decided to grab the 5’6 girl by her neck and squeezed, “Hello little one,” Maul smiled. 

Obi-wan and Ahsoka made a move to interfere but Maul shook his finger as his lightsaber flew into his hand, “You are a strong one. Almost as strong as Skywalker I sense, maybe as strong if not stronger than Sidious. But that, unfortunately, means,” Maul said leaning in closer, “You can’t live to see another day. Because if he knew someone like you exists, then he wouldn’t mind taking you as a backup. And trust me, that wave of darkness you just released, was felt by every force user in the galaxy. So it’s only a matter of time before he comes for you too,” Maul finished.

Maul then watched as her eyes turned red once again and felt the same force his comrades faced as she released another mighty scream. 

Obi-wan and Ahsoka covered their ears as they watched Maul drop Thea and staggered back away from her. But that didn’t stop Thea, she continued to releases her cry as she marched her way closer to Maul. Maul covered his ears as best as he could, his back against the throne. Thea looked down at his mechanical legs and screamed a little harder crushing his legs.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka looked at one another and ran towards Thea, “Thea,” Ahsoka screamed, “Thea, stop.”

“Thea,” Obi-wan screamed, “You got him, it’s ok.”

Thea slowly stopped and looked at Obi-wan and Ahsoka, as they watched her eyes turn back to green. They heard the throne room doors open and turned around to see Rex, Cody, and five Mandalorians coming inside. They all looked from the two Mandos on the floor to the four by the throne. “Wow,” one of them said as they began to remove their helmets revealing Bo-Katan, Korkie, Amis, Lagos, and Soniee.

“You got them,” Korkie said moving closer to the small group.

“Was there any doubt,” Obi-wan asked with a smirk.

“No at all General,” Cody responded, a proud smile on his face. 

From the corner of her eye, Ahsoka saw something moving. When she focused her full attention, she saw it was Maul’s lightsaber igniting as it flew right towards Thea’s stomach. But luckily, Obi-wan and Ahsoka able to stop it right before the lightsaber met its mark. Obi-wan and Ahsoka looked at one another then back at the lightsaber, crushing it with their combined strength. The group turned around and saw Maul staring at them with pure anger and hatred in his eyes. “A deal is a deal, Maul,” Ahsoka smirked, “We defeated so now you have to help us.”

“Like I have a choice in that matter,” Maul sneered.

“You don’t,” Obi-wan said with a smug look on his face. Maul then tries to take a swing at him, but Rex who changed his weapon to stun, knocking the former Sith Lord out. 

“You ok kid,” Rex asked as he and everyone else noticed the blood coming from Thea’s back. 

“Just a scratch,” Thea said, but then began to sway a bit.

“Yeah right T,” Ahsoka mumbled as she made the 14-year-old girl lean against her, “I’m guessing the battle outside was won?”

“Yes, thanks to you and your forces,” Korkie said.

“That’s good to hear,” Obi-wan said, “Do you have a place where we can take care of the wounded?”

“Yeah,” Bo-Katan replied, “I ordered all of the wounded being treated at the Sundari Hospital.”

“Ok,” Obi-wan said, “Cody, have Boil take Thea to the hospital immediately and come back here to help Rex handle the prisoners.”

“Yes Sir,” Cody said.

“Korkie, Amis, Lagos, and Soniee,” Bo-Katan called out, “Go help them out.” 

The four noded, as Cody taking Thea out of Ahsoka’s arms, “I got you, commander,” Cody said softly.

“Thanks, Cody,” Thea smiled as they all left the room, using the force to bring her broken lightsaber to her.

“What’re we gonna do with him,” Rex asked pointing to the unconscious Dathomirian Sith. Obi-wan tilted his head in thought as an idea popped in his head, “Hey Bo-Katan.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you guys still have those Mandalorian Vaults by any chance?”

Bo-Katan looked over at him with a smirk, “As a matter of fact we do.”

“Then let’s put him in,” Obi-wan smiled. 

Ahsoka looked at Obi-wan as he looked to her. They would not take this victory for granted, and one way or another they will find out where Anakin is. Come hell and high water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this had to be the longest I went without an update. Sorry about that, I got into a new anime called Yona of the Dawn and let me just say the main guy Hak has my heart lol. But I also kind of need a little break, but it's ok because I'm back and ready to write some more. I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a comment below. Be safe and may the force be with you XOXO


	30. Voices of reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Padmé's team begins the journey home, they receive some news from the senate, while Obi-wan must talk to Thea about her moment of darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is kind of a filler chapter, and please be advised I started to write this at like 1-2 Am and I finished writing this at 5:04 in the morning EST, so if there's any mistakes I'll fix it later today. But I hope you enjoy it!

**_Chapter 30_ **

_“The strong survive, the noble overcome”_

**_Undisclosed location on Naboo- 2:12 AM_ **

“Are you sure we’ll be safe here senators,” Galen asked as they walked through a set of doors. After entering hyperspace, Padmé made contact with Naboo’s new ruler, Queen Apailana who allowed the young family access to one of the many safe houses that only the queen knows about. “Yes,” Padmé answered, “Only us and the queen knows you’re here.”

“Not even,” Galen began but was too afraid to finish.

“Not even him,” Pamdé said, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I’ll go unpack everything,” Lyra said, “Let’s go see our new home sweety,” She cooed at the baby that was strapped to her chest. Padmé watched with a big smile as the happy mother left with her infant daughter, “You have a good family Galen.”

“You’ll have one too you know,” Galen smiled back.

“You think so,” Padmé asked.

“I know so,” he said, “With the way you carry yourself and if the stories about your husband are true, then I’m sure you and your family will have good fortune.”

“Thank you for that,” Padmé smiled, feeling some tears escaping, “I really needed that.”

“I should be the thanking you M’lady,” Galen said, “You’re helping me and family, this is the least I can do.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Padmé smiled, but was interrupted by her comm unit beeping, “I’m sorry Mr.Erso but I’m afraid I must leave you here. If you need anything, there’s a comm unit in the house’s office where you can contact the Queen.”

“Ok, thanks again M’lady,” Galen said bowing his head.

“Please Galen, call me Padmé. I'll be in touch,” she smiled as she began to leave the house.

“Hey Padmé,” Galen called out. 

“Yes,” she answered as she turned around.

“I have to ask,” Galen said as he approached her, “Your wolves, what are they?”

“Loth-wolf.”

“Do your wolves always do that?”

“Do what,” Padmé asked, her head tilting.

“Talk,” Galen said, “But not like barking or growling or anything. I mean actually talk inside your mind.”

Padmé was startled at first, but then she began to think about it, “I’ll have to look into that,” Padmé replied, her voice low. Before Galen could respond, Padmé was already out the door and heading towards her ship.

“Voices,” she mumbled. She remembers hearing two distinct voices before they arrived on Vallt. It couldn’t have been Riyo or Bail because the voices were completely different. But could that really be possible? Having two Talking wolves? When Padmé looked up she saw both Sura and Hiro waiting for her at the ramp of her ship, sitting at attention like guard dogs. Padmé smiled softly at them and rubbed their heads when she got closer to them.

“I wonder,” Padmé mumbled.

“You wonder what,” Padmé heard. When she looked up she saw both Riyo and Bail at the ship's door.

“Nothing Riyo. Just talking to myself,” Padmé said as she and the two wolves climbed up the ramp.

“They wouldn’t move from the spot after you left,” Bail commented as the ramp closed behind them, “They’re very protective of you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Padmé said as they got to the ship's cockpit, “So what’s the issue,” Padmé asked as she took a seat on the pilot chair turning it so she was facing Riyo and Bail as they took the ones behind her.

“It would appear that Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Thea’s Siege of Mandalore was a success,” Bail said.

“We’re getting called to the Senate to discuss what shall be done about Mandalore,” Riyo said.

“Not a damn thing,” Bail said as she got her ship off the ground, “Mandalore is a neutral system. There’s nothing we can do.”

“I don’t know about that Bail,” Padmé said, “I want to be optimistic but I don’t think Palpatine or his lackeys will see it that way.”

“Well then,” Bail said as they exited the planet’s atmosphere, “It looks like we’ll have to remind them.”

**_The Resolute-Meanwhile_ **

“Congrats Master Kenobi,” Palpatine said his face cheerful, "The Republic thanks you for what you and your troops did." Right now, the Resolute was on route back to Coruscant, when he got a message that he was being hailed by Windu, Yoda, and Palpatine. 

“Thank you, Chancellor,” Obi-wan bowed, "You're too kind."

"Though I would've liked to know what that we were going to invade Mandalore ahead of time," Palpatine said looking to Windu and Yoda.

"It was unsuspected Chancellor," Mace explained, "Bo-Katan informed us of Maul's dealings with the evidence against his. And with everything he's done in the past and with a possible location they gave us, we took the chance."

“But most importantly we gave the people of Mandalore back their world. The only disappointment is that we couldn't get Maul.”

“Unfortunate it is,” Yoda said, “But saved the people from tyranny you did. Rejoice you should.”

“Indeed Master Kenobi,” Palpatine said, “And because of your efforts we may be able to get Mandalore to rejoin the Republic.”

“With all due respect Chancellor,” Obi-wan said, “But I swore to Bo-Katan that the Republic will leave Mandalore alone until the end of the War.”

“That’s for the Senate to decide, not you,” Palpatine interjected, “But if you all will excuse me I must return to my work.”

The three Jedi bowed as the Chancellor’s image disappeared from the call, “How is he?”

“Still unconscious Master Yoda,” Obi-wan said, “We thought it would be best if he would remain sedated for the trip home.”

“Smart that is,” Yoda said looking down. But Obi-wan saw that there was something else that the two Master wanted to talk about. “Obi-wan,” Mace called out.

“Yes Mace,” Obi-wan answered.

“During your battle, we felt something,” Mace began, “Something strong in the force. What happened?”

Obi-wan released a sigh and leaned against the console, “It was Thea,” Obi-wan said, “Before we confronted Maul, his super commandos intercepted us and took Thea away, so she was fighting on her own. And during their battle, I’m afraid she snapped.”

“Snapped you say,” Yoda asked.

“Yes Master Yoda,” Obi-wan said, “During the confrontation, one of them managed to cut her lightsaber in half. Then-” Obi-wan then stoped.

“Then what Obi-wan,” Mace asked again.

“At that moment, Thea reached out and used the Darkside, and her eyes changed from green to red.”

“And we can only assume that the Sith are at least aware that someone as strong as that exists,” Mace finished.

“Unfortunately.”

“Conceal her we must,” Yoda said, “Aware that she’s alive, he can not know. Until we’re ready to reveal it.”

“Where is she now,” Mace asked.

“I don’t know, but Ahsoka will.”

“Find her Obi-wan,” Yoda said, “Talk to her you must. Repeat the same mistake with Skywalker, we can not.”

“Understand Master Yoda,” Obi-wan said, “But there’s something I must ask.”

“What is it,” Mace asked.

“After we saw that last tape, Thea said she heard Master Koth's thoughts, and how he was going to bring up expulsion against Anakin and abandoning all efforts in finding him. Has he done it?”

“He tried, yes,” Yoda said, “Refuse the vote until you arrive, we decided.”

“We believe that it’s only fair to have every voice present on this vote.”

“Thank you both,” Obi-wan said.

“Go check up on Thea, Obi-wan,” Mace said, the two Jedi Masters ending the call.

Obi-wan released a sigh and headed off the bride to go find Ahsoka. 

**_Training room_ **

When Obi-wan entered the training room, it was a little less messy than when Thea was using it. Obi-wan watched as Ahsoka, Korkie, Amis, Lagos, and Soniee all training together. 

After the battle, the four former cadets all decided that they would help them find Anakin and bring him home. _“You helped us when we needed it the most,” Korkie said._

_“Now let us help you,” Lagos finished. Ahsoka looked to Obi-wan, her question clear in her eyes. With a small smile, he gestured towards the shuttle that was waiting to take them the Resolute._

_"You won't regret this Master Kenobi," Korkie said as he and his group followed them in their Mandalorian armor._

_"I know I won't," Obi-wan smiled back at him._

“Hey Obi-wan,” Ahsoka greeted, knocking Obi-wan out of his thoughts, “What’re you doing here?”

“Looking for Thea, do you know where she is?”

“Yeah, I think she’s in her room.”

“Thanks, Ahsoka. Carry on,” Obi-wan smiled as he made his way towards Thea room. 

When he arrived he immediately felt her presence inside the room. He took a deep breath and was about to knock when the doors open on their own revealing the girl he was looking for. “Hello Master Kenobi,” she greeted with a small smile. 

“Hello Thea,” he smiled back, “May I come in?”

“Be my quest,” Thea said leading the way into the small room. When he walked in he saw both BB-8 and R2 around what he assumed was her broken lightsaber. “How bad is it,” Obi-wan asked. 

“Not as bad as I first thought. They were close to hitting my crystals so that’s something,” she said as she sat down on the floor that was littered with different weapon parts she scavenged. Obi-wan sat on her bed and watched as she looked at her broken lightsaber. “Thea,” Obi-wan began, breaking the tense silence, “We have to talk about it.”

Thea releases a sigh and slowly lays her lightsabers on the ground before her, “I lost my temper. It won’t happen again.”

“That’s not what worries me little one,” Obi-wan said, “Come here,” he said, patting to the available space next to him. Thea sighs again and sits down next to him on the bed, “Thea, when your fought Gar Saxon and Rook Kast we all felt it. Every force user felt your anger. And Ahsoka and I saw your eyes. Your eyes turned red. Do you know what that means?”

“I used the Darkside,” she mumbled looking at her hands. Obi-wan turned slightly so his body was facing her, “Thea, look at me.”

Thea looked up at him with slight hesitation, “You have the second-highest midiclorian count that anyone has ever seen before. So you need to be careful, especially with what’s going on right now. Palpatine believes you're dead, and in order to keep you safe, you can’t do that again.”

“I’m sorry,” Thea mumbled, “I didn’t mean to lose control, I was so just angry.”

“Because of what they did to your lightsaber,” Obi-wan asked, with Thea nodding in response. 

“I almost died making this thing on Ilum, and it felt like they were trying to take it away from me.”

“Thea,” Obi-wan said, “Your lightsaber can be repaired or replaced. But you can’t.”

“I know,” She said. Obi-wan then brought the girl in for a short hug. “Now,” he said using the force to bring the lightsaber parts in his hands, “What’re going to do?”

“Honestly I don’t know,” Thea said, “I want to prevent something like that happening again but I don’t know how.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” he said, connecting the two pieces over and over again. Thea tilted her head as she watched him. It was something about his movements that intrigued her, and that’s when the greatest idea of all ideas popped in her head. “Master Kenobi you are a genius,” she screamed, starling him, BB-8, and R2.

“I am,” he asked as she took the lightsaber out his hands.

“Yes Master, thank you,” Thea smiled brightly.

Before Obi-wan could ask why his commlink on his arm began to beep, “General Kenobi,” Yularen’s voice came through, “You’re needed on the bridge.”

“Understood Admiral, I’ll be right there,” he answered standing up and began to leave the room. He turned back around, and gave Thea one more smile, “Can’t wait to see your idea.”

“And I’ll be happy to show it off,” she smiled.

Obi-wan chuckled as he walked away from her room and towards the bridge, “Just like Anakin,” he said softly.

**_Mustafar-Meanwhile_ **

“You summoned me, Master,” Dooku said kneeling before Sidious.

“I’ve come to check on your progress on the Memory Walk spell Tyranus,” Sidious said.

“It’s going just fine Master,” Dooku said, “Soon, I’ll be able to perfect it.”

“Excellent,” Sidious said, “How’s Vader?”

“Horrible my lord,” Dooku said, as he brought up security footage from inside Anakin’s cell, “He hasn’t moved, or said a thing since we put him there. I sense he'll break soon.”

“So it wasn’t him I felt,” Sidious said.

“You felt it too,” Dooku asked.

“Of course I felt it,” Sidious said, “Whoever that was, their presence in the force is strong. Maybe almost as strong as Skywalker.”

“Indeed Master,” Dooku said.

“I’ll try to find some answer, you continue your training. I want you to find that memory as soon as possible.”

“It shall be done, my lord.”

Down in his cell, Anakin has been huddling up in this corner for a couple of days now. He hasn’t moved, hasn't eaten in days. ‘What’s next,’ he thought, ‘Will the next session be my last?’

‘No Anakin,’ A voice said in his head. 

Anakin began to look around frantically, trying to see who said that but saw no one, “I’m just going crazy,” he mumbled.

‘But you’re not Anakin,’ It said again, ‘This device can’t hold you for long. Believe in yourself and you will find a way out. Just wait for an opening, and you will make things right. For both sides,’ the voice said before disappearing.

Anakin didn’t know what to think about that voice. This device can’t hold you for long. Wait for an opening, what the hell is going on, and what’s going to happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I left you on a slight cliffhanger, but I felt like I haven't done it in a while so here we are lol. Please leave a comment, stay safe, and may the force be with you XOXO


	31. The Senate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Padmé returns to Coruscant, she has to now fight the senate for the possession of Mandalore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter 31_ **

_“When we rescue others, we rescue ourselves”_

**_500 Republica- 5:45 AM_ **

After dropping Bail, and Riyo off at their home, Padmé made her way back to her apartment, so she can be ready for her day in the Senate. When she climbed out of her speeder with Sura and Hiro following closely behind her, she was immediately met with the welcoming sight of 3po. “Good morning M’lady,” he said in his usual chirpy voice. 

“Good morning 3po,” she smiled. 

“I trust that your trip was a success,” he asked as he followed Padmé inside.

“Yes, it was,” Padmé exhaled as she breathed in the sweet scent of her home, “Hey 3po.”

“Yes?”

“Has my family returned?”

“Oh yes, they came back the night you left for Vallt. They were quite shocked and worried M’lady.”

“I’m sure they were,” Padmé mumbled, feeling a bit guilty, “Are they asleep?”

“Oh yes. It seems that their transport was a little delayed coming back from Naboo, so they may not wake up for a while.”

“That’s fine, I’ll see them when I come back from the Senate.”

“Are you sure M’lady,” 3po asked, concerned for her well being, “You and the wolves must be exhausted from your journey.”

“I can sleep later 3po,” Padmé said, “I need to get this done first.”

“Understood,” 3po said.

“I’ll be fine,” she said, still sensing the droid’s concern, “But now, I gotta get ready.”

Padmé gave him one last smile and left the living room to go get a shower and get ready for the debatable day ahead of her. 

**_Senate Rotunda 8:00 Am_ **

“Hello my friends,” Palpatine greeted, “I come before you today with the most wonderful news.”

After leaving her home at around 7:30, she arrived at the senate and waited for the call for the daily briefings, and the inevitable news about the events of Mandalore. 

“Yesterday, with the efforts of Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and the brave members of the 501st and 212th, they were able to safely recapture and dismantle Maul’s evil reign on Mandalore,” He finished, with a megawatt smile. Everyone in the chambers cheered and clapped for a well-deserved victory. Padmé looked at Bail, Riyo, Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Yudrish Sedran of Chalacta, and Zorin Krasul of planet Anaxes with a knowing look, because they all knew what was coming next. “Now that we’re all caught up, today’s main issue is what shall be done to Mandalore.”

Everyone in the chambers looked to one another, waiting for someone to make the first move. From the corner of her eye, Padmé saw Halle Burtoni of Kamino move forward. “May I speak Vice,” She asked.

“The chair recognizes the senator from Kamino,” he answered, giving her a nod.

“With the loss of their leader, Duchess Satine Kyrze and the majority of their government, I think it’s clear that the people of Mandalore are now under our protection,” Halle said, “So I believe it’s time for them to join the Republic once and for all.”

“On what grounds,” Bail asked, moving his pod in, “For doing something that any good government should do?”

“But everything comes at a price Senator Organa,” Kox Droma of the Trade Federation spoke out.

“That may be true for you Representative Droma,” Mon intervened, “But a decision like this would only be fair if we have a representative from the planet to speak on their behalf.”

“And that would've been possible,” another senator said, “If their government was still standing. But thanks to Maul’s influence they’re either dead or as corrupt as he was.”

The arguing continued on with some other senators such as Riyo, Yudrish, and Zorin jumping into the frying pan. But Padmé had to lean back into her chair and shake her head at the scene before her. Force, she wished she had brought Sura and Hiro with her because maybe they would've been able to calm down her annoyance. She knows she shouldn’t be surprised in the slightest, but she honestly couldn’t believe what some of these senators were saying. Things like ‘They owe us’ or ‘It’s the least they can do after we did this’. What happened to their goal? What happened to saving the galaxy and her people inside of it. How deep does this corruption and greed go? She knew not all of these men and women were working for Palpatine, but every once and while now, she has to question it.

When she heard the sound of her pod's door opening she turned around and saw Obi-wan and four Mandalorians behind him who had their helmets tucked under their arms. “Obi-wan,” she said standing up and giving him a hug, “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Ditto,” he chuckled, “Padmé let me introduce you to Ahsoka’s former students from the Royal Academy of Government, and our allies during the Siege. This is Korkie, Amis, Lagos, and Soniee.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Padmé smiled. She turned her gaze over to Korkie and she gave him a sad smile, “Your Aunt used to talk about you a lot. If she saw you today, she would be proud.”

“Thank you, Senator,” Korkie smiled back. 

“What’s been going on,” Obi-wan asked looking around. 

“They’re discussing Mandalore,” Padmé answer her voice frustrated, “And from the sounds of it, they’re planning on enforcing a military presence there and taking control until the war is over.”

“That will make the people even more frightened and upset,” Amis said.

“I know,” Padmé said, “But without any representation or even a temporary government, Palpatine may call for a vote and we will lose,” Padmé finished looking at Obi-wan. But then an idea popped in her head, “However,” she mumbled looking at Korkie, “They may just listen to the Nephew of the former Duchess and former members of the Royal Academy,” she finished looking at the other three Mandalorians.

“Wait, you want me to speak,” Korkie asked, “I- I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Padmé said, “You four know Mandalore better than anyone here. There must be something you four can do to make them listen and back off.” 

Korkie was about to protest more but then felt a hand on his shoulder, “Korkie,” Soniee said in a soft voice, “The law of succession.”

“The what,” Padmé asked when a look of realization came to Obi-wan’s face. 

“The law of succession,” Korkie said, “It’s an old Mandalorian law from the old age. In the event of a leader's defeat in combat, the victor becomes the new leader of the clan.” 

“And if we’re going to follow that rule-” Amis began.

“Then they’ll back off Mandalore,” Lagos finished.

Korkie looked at his friends and back to Padmé and Obi-wan with an unsure look, “We’ll be with you,” Padmé said. Korkie releases a sigh and looks up at the ceiling, “Aunt Satine give me strength,” he mumbled, “Alright, I’ll do it,” he said, looking at everyone. 

Padmé motioned for all of them to take a seat in the pod and began to move it out of its current position, “Ladies and Gentleman of the Galactic Senate, please,” Padmé called out.

“The chair recognizes Senator Amidala from Naboo,” Mas Amedda said, with a slightly annoyed tone that Padmé and Obi-wan could hear.

“I must agree with some of my colleagues,” Padmé began, “It is unfair to argue about a planet's people without some form of representation. But thanks to General Obi-wan Kenobi efforts and bravery, I present to you my fellow senators, Korkie Kryze, and his associates Lagos, Soniee, and Amis of Mandalore.”

Everyone watched in shock as the four Mandalorians, in their armor, stood up and faced the senators of the Galactic Republic. “Senators,” Korkie began as a greeting, “I would say it's a pleasure, but honestly it's not. While I was growing up, my aunt and Mandalore’s Duchess, always told me about the wonders of this senate. Yes, the government may have its flaws, but overall it was a place where everyone can depend on one another. No matter how big or small. But during this war, I saw the look of admiration drain from her face. At first, I didn’t know why, but now I do. So I must ask you. HOW DARE YOU,” Korkie yelled making everyone in the chambers chill, “How dare go behind the people of Mandalore’s back with a trick like this. We just reclaimed our home, through blood, sweat, and tears and now you want to give a damn about us?”

“Mr.Kryze,” Halle said, “First let me say I’m sorry for your loss, however, what me and some colleagues said still stands. Your planet doesn't have a government. So your planet is vulnerable to Separatist influence.”

“Actually,” Soniee said stepping from behind Korkie, “We do have a form of government.”

“Oh,” Halle said like a surprised parent, “And what government do you have young ones?”

“The old ways,” Lagos stepped forward.

“And what is that,” Halle asked, annoyed in her voice.

“It’s our warriors past,” Amis said.

“And thanks to Maul and his people that way of life is back on Mandalore,” Lagos said.

“And why should we care about that,” Kox asked, "It was a way of life that your aunt and former Duchess fought against."

“As painful as it is to say out loud, Duchess Satine is dead. So she has no say in the matter. However, one law does,” Soniee answered, “The Law of succession.”

“And what is that,” Halle asked.

“By warriors law, if the leader of the clan, Maul in this instance is defeated in combat then the victor is now the clan’s new leader,” Soniee explained

“And luckily for us. He’s sitting right here,” Korkie said. The four then slowly turned around so their eyes landed on Obi-wan. 

“Wait, what,” Obi-wan mumbled looking over at an equally shocked Padmé.

“Are you saying-” Halle began.

“That Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi is our current leader? Yes, yes we are. By the law of our people Obi-wan Kenobi is our leader,” Korkie answered. Korkie looked at Obi-wan and gestured for him to come up. So as slowly as he could, Obi-wan stood from his seat and stood front and center.

"You got this," Korkie mumbled to him.

Obi-wan looks down at Korkie and says, "I'm not much of a politician Korkie."

"I have faith in you. Just like she did," Korkie said, and as Obi-wan stared at him, he couldn't help but think of Satine.

“Master Kenobi,” Bail said greeting him knocking him out of his thoughts, “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

“Likewise Senator Organa,” Obi-wan smiled, “However, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.” 

“Master Kenobi,” Kox began, “Explain yourself.”

“There’s nothing really to explain Representative Kox. I defeated Maul in combat. I am by law, the leader of the leading clan of Mandalore.”

“But you are a Jedi,” a senator screamed, “By those laws, you have no claim over the planet.”

“Just like you don’t.”

“General Kenobi,” Halle snapped, “You used Republic troops to fight Maul and his forces. So by right, we do have a claim.”

“I went to Mandalore to fulfill a promise.”

“Oh, so you liberate worlds based off of promises now,” Halle said in a sarcastic voice. 

“Not to anyone else, but to myself.”

“What do you mean Master Kenobi,” Riyo asked in a soft tone. 

Obi-wan took a deep breath, “As we all know, the Jedi code forbids any form of attachment. However, no matter what happens in our lives, emotions cannot be turned off like a switch. One such emotion is love, and on one fateful day I lost someone I cared for," Obi-wan looked around as he felt everyone’s shock and sadness as they figured out who he was talking about, “I was the reason Satine lost her life. All because Maul wanted to see me suffer, and she paid the ultimate price for it. And I will carry that guilt for the rest of my life.”

Padmé stood up and held Obi-wan’s hand. He looked down and gave her a thankful smile, “So as I held Satine as she took her last breath, I promised that I would take back Mandalore. For her. And when Bo-Katan got in contact with me, I didn't hesitate. So you trying to take control is not only a slap in the face, but is also disrespectful to Satine’s memory. Now please, don’t take away these people’s planet, or you’ll just only diminish your reputation in the eyes of the galaxy even further.”

Obi-wan, Korkie, Soinee, Amis, and Lagos all took a seat as Padmé returned to the front. “That was a powerful statement Master Kenobi,” Mon said, “I believe we should now call for a vote. Yay for a military presence on Mandalore. Or nay for the planet to remain neutral.”  
After an hour the votes were in, “In an overwhelming vote at 1,900 votes the Nays have it.”

Everyone in Padmé’s pod released a sigh of relief, as everyone else in the Rotunda cheered and clapped. But Obi-wan’s comm unit began to beep, disrupting everyone inside her pod. So as quickly as she could, Padmé docked her pod, and lead the group to her office where Obi-wan can safely take the call. “Thea what’s wrong,” Obi-wan asked as the doors safely closed.

“It’s Maul Master,” Thea’s voice came through, “He’s up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these senators are assholes lol. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe and may the force be with you XOXO


	32. Maul's truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Maul awakens, the group must convince him to tell them everything he knows about Palpatine and his plans for the galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this kind of filler chapter

**_Chapter 32_ **

_“The enemy of my enemy is my friend”_

**_Jedi Temple Detention Center- 8:30 Am_ **

As Padmé, Obi-wan, Korkie, Lagos, Soniee, and Amis raced up the stairs of the temple, they all saw Thea, Ahsoka, R2, and BB-8 waiting for them. “Master,” Thea called out as they all got close enough.

“Is he still awake,” Obi-wan asked, leading the way now with everyone following behind him.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said, “He gave Nurse Ema quite a scare as she was doing one of her hourly checkups.”

“What did he do,” Padmé asked.

“Nothing,” Ahsoka said, “Just stared at her silently until she noticed his eyes were open.”

“Poor soul,” Soniee mumbled.

As the group arrived at the temple lift, they were in a tense silence. They all knew what was at risk if Maul didn’t talk. It would not only break their hearts, but it could ruin the galaxy for generations. Before any of them realized, doors of the lift opened and Obi-wan leads the way once again.

When they made it to the large doors that lead to the cells, they saw Yoda and Windu waiting outside.

“Masters,” Obi-wan said, as he and everyone behind bowed.

“Kenobi,” Mace said, “He’s been asking for you.”

“Do I have your permission to go in?”

“Permission you have,” Yoda said, “Careful you must be.”

Obi-wan gave the masters one last bow before he entered the long hallway beyond the even greater door.

“Follow you will,” Yoda said, “Watch them through the cameras we shall.”

As Obi-wan walked through the long hallway, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He felt himself get flashes of everything Maul has done to him and to those he cared for. Flashes of both Qui-gon and Satine’s final moments flash before his eyes, and before he realizes it he’s standing right in front of Maul’s cell. The yellow field separates them, both their eyes were on one another. Where Obi-wan’s face was a perfect mask, Maul’s had a sinister scowl. Obi-wan took a deep breath, ‘Here I go,’ he thought as he used the force to lower the shields. “Maul,” he greeted as he took a seat across from the Dathomirian male. 

“Kenobi,” he said in a deep voice, “Let me guess, I'm at the Jedi Temple?”

“I guess you’re not as stupid as you look,” Obi-wan smiled, taking a seat across from him.

“Oh,” Maul chuckled, “You’re lucky that nurse gave me that drug because if I could, I would strangle you right now.”

“I know,” Obi-wan smiled, “But thanks to that drug, you can't use the force at the moment. But we have more important matters to discuss. Ahsoka and I defeated you. Now, tell us what you know.”

“No,” Maul smiled.

“No,” Obi-wan questioned, “Have you no honor, Maul. A deal is a deal. You said if either me or Ahsoka defeat you in battle you’ll tell us what you know.”

“But neither of you did,” Maul smirked, “That little girl did. So I don’t have to tell you anything."

“Oh come one Maul,” Obi-wan sighed, “What do I have to do to get you to talk?”

“Bring her in,” Maul said, “And maybe I’ll talk.”

Obi-wan sighed and looked up to the camera that was situated in the corner of the room.

“Go you must young Thea,” Yoda said, “Go with her you shall young Ahsoka.”

Both Ahsoka and Thea nod and began the long walk to Maul’s cell. “Why does he want me,” Thea wondered out loud.

“Who knows,” Ahsoka said, “Maybe because your power caught him by surprise, and he’s curious.”

“Maybe,” Thea mumbled, feeling a wave of shame come over her.

“Thea,” Ahsoka said, stopping the young by putting both hands on each of her shoulders, “You have nothing to be ashamed of. We all lose control here and there. It’s what makes you human.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Ahsoka interrupted, “No let’s go. We need you to help us complete a mission young one,” Ahsoka smiled.

“No pressure,” Thea mumbled as they continued to walk to Maul’s cell.

When they made it, Ahsoka lowered the shields and they both walked in together.

“Ah,” Maul exclaimed with a wide sinister smile, “If it isn’t Skywalker’s padawans.”

“Hey Maul,” Ahsoka said.

“Heard you wanted to see me,” Thea said. 

“Yes,” Maul smiled, “Kenobi, why don’t you be a dear and give the young lady your seat.”

Obi-wan gives Maul an annoyed smirk back and got up from his chair and gestures for Thea to take a seat. As Thea stepped forward her eyes were immediately on Maul’s yellow ones, and as Obi-wan pushed her chair in for her, she saw the smallest hint of red. Red that was once in her eyes. “So,” Maul began with a smile, “What’s your name little one.”

“Thea,” Thea began, “Thea Mohz.”

“Nice to meet you, Thea,” Maul smiled, emphasizing her name.

“Cut the crap Maul,” Thea said leaning forward, “Why do you want to talk to me? It's not easy to manipulate me.”

Maul leaned forward too, Making Obi-wan and Ahsoka leaned forward from their corners, but Thea just stared right back at him, not moving an inch.

“I wanted to meet the girl who ruined my legs.”

“What do you want, an apology?”

“No,” Maul said, leaning back.

“Good, because I wasn’t giving it. Now tell us what we need to know.”

“I don't know where Skywalker is?”

“True, but you do have an idea of where he can possibly be.”

“I won’t help you.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Maul said leaning forward again, “I would rather Sidious have one of you then both of you.”

“What the hell are talking about?”

“Let me ask you a question, Thea,” Maul said, exaggerating her name, “What’s your count?”

“Why does that matter?”

“Because it does. So I’ll ask again, what’s your count?”

Thea releases a sigh and shakes her head, “27,000,” she answered.

Maul at first looked surprised, but the surprised turned into a giggle, then to a full-on laugh. “What’s so damn funny?”

“You’re more powerful than him,” Maul continued to laugh, “The same as Skywalker.”

“More powerful than who?”

“Who else? Sidious.”

“You mean Palpatine,” Thea corrected, shocking him.

“So,” Maul said, addressing the other two in the room, “You all know?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan answered from the right side of the room.

“How?”

“After I left the order, I was getting visions. Visions of the future. One of those visions showed Sidious's true face,” Ahsoka answered.

“Ah, so it was his arrogance that got him caught,” Maul laughed, “What else did these visions show you?”

“Him turning the clones against us.”

“Oh,” Maul laughed, “I've never understood my master's obsession with them but that's smart. Diabolical even. Turning the Jedi’s own army against them.”

“I think psychotic is a better term,” Thea said.

“And not what Skywalker does,” Maul questioned.

“There's a difference. It’s not too late to save him,” Thea said.

“Oh, but it is,” Maul said, “How long has he been gone?”

“Almost a month,” Ahsoka answered.

“Oh, no one can last that long under Sidious’s torture,” Maul smirked.

“You mean this,” Obi-wan said taking out a comm unit and showing Maul some footage of Anakin.

“Oh no,” Maul said leaning forward, “That’s a lot worse than mine was.”

“Why,” Ahsoka asked.

“Because I was a lot more willing,” Maul answered, “Skywalker here, is resisting. The more you resist, the worse it gets. So he won't last long.”

“That's why we need you to tell us where he is,” Thea said.

“I don't know where he is,” Maul answered, "And if I did, I still wouldn't tell you."

“Maul, please.”

“No. I would rather him have one power sith then two of them”

Thea leaned back in her chair and covered her eyes with one of her hands. But then she hears a voice and lightsabers clashing. So she closes her eyes and focuses on whatever it was. Obi-wan and Ahsoka noticed the young girl’s odd behavior and walked closer to her. “T,” Ahsoka called out, placing a hand on her shoulder, “T.”

“Thea are you ok,” Obi-wan said kneeling down in front of her. Thea then took in a deep breath as her eyes open wide. “Hey T,” Ahsoka said, “We lost you for a minute you. You ok?”

But Thea didn’t answer her, she just looked right at Maul, “‘Brother, I’m an unworthy apprentice. I’m not like you. I never was'.”

“What,” Obi-wan asked, looking at Ahsoka, who just shrugged her shoulders. But when they turned their gaze to Maul, they saw pure pain in his eyes. 

“That was the last thing you’re brother said,” Thea explained, “Right before he died. And then, Palpatine said, ‘Remember, the first and only reality of the Sith. There can only be two. And you are no longer my apprentice. You have been replaced.’ And when he had you on the ground, you begged for mercy.”

“Stop,” Maul said as if he was in pain.

“And he said, ‘There is no mercy.’ And he did the same thing he did to my master. But then he stopped and said, 'Do not worry. I’m not going to kill you. I have other…uses for you.’ But he just kept electrocuting you. No matter how loud you screamed, and begged for him to stop.”

“Enough,” Maul yelled.

Thea, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and everyone else on the other side of the camera watched as the former sith lord showed a moment of weakness right in front of them.

“Maul,” Thea whispered. But he didn’t pick up his head as he began to mumble to himself. “Maul,” Thea said once again, but this time taking his hands in hers catching everyone by surprise. “I know how it feels to lose someone. My mother died when I was a child. Right in front of me. That memory...It'll never go away. And Palpatine did the same thing to you. He took-,” Thea said, taking a calming breath as she felt her own emotions rise, “He took your only brother right before your eyes. Now, he's trying to take ours. But we can stop him this time. If you won't do this for the galaxy. Then do it for your brother," Thea said as he looks her in the eyes, "Do it for Savage.” 

Maul didn’t say anything, as he looked back down at Thea's hands on top of his. With a regretful sigh, Thea, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka began to leave the room with heavy hearts. 

“Arend Zes,” They heard. They all turned around and saw Maul pointing to one of the cultists, “That woman is Arend Zes, native from Dooku’s homeworld. Sidious made her his high priestess of the Sith before the battle on Naboo.”

“Do you know where they are,” Thea asked as they all went back to where they were before.

“Based on the other member’s robes, this is a planet she thinks highly of. She bases her favorites on how strong the DarkSide is on the planet. And there are five planets she loves the most.”

“What are they,” Thea asked, grabbing her datapad. 

“Senot, Uuthil, Ries, Mustafar, and Vukend,” Maul listed.

As Thea typed the five planets in, she saw they all were on their list. “It’s legit, Master,” Thea said, looking at Obi-wan.

“You did a great service here Maul,” Obi-wan said.

“I didn’t do it for the people,” he said as he and Thea looked at one another, “I did it for Savage.”

“And I’ll make sure his death isn’t in vain,” Thea said standing up from her chair. “However,” Maul said stopping them, “I would wait before you make your move.”

“Why,” Ahsoka asked.

“All of these Sith planets are connected to a series of networks based on the amount of dark energy. So those five planets will be connected into one network. So if one planet goes down, the others will too. So if they get word, or if they lose contact with one of these temples, they’ll move Skywalker to a place I won’t even know of.”

“Thanks for the heads up Maul,” Thea thank. The three leaves the cell and were met by everyone else as they made their way out of the massive door. 

“Great job Padawan Thea,” Yoda said.

“How did you know that,” Korkie asked, “About his brother?”

“The force showed me I think,” Thea said, “It just happened out of nowhere.”

“Well whatever it was,” Padmé said, “We’re thankful for it.”

“Indeed we are Senator,” Mace said.

“Closer to ending this we are,” Yoda said, “Discuss our findings with the council tomorrow we will. Still a war to fight, there is.”

The group then went up to the main floor of the temple, where they began to split up. Obi-wan, Mace, and Yoda left to go continue work on the war. Korkie, Lagos, Soniee, and Amis left to go explore the city. So all that remained was Thea, Ahsoka, and Padmé. “Hey Padmé,” THea began, “Is it ok if we go with you?”

“Of course,” Padmé said smiling at the two, “I just need to make a pit stop.”

**_Coruscant- A little Later 9:15 AM_ **

“Ah,” the old owner greeted as the three girls walked in, “Good to see you again Mrs.Fas. I see you brought some friends.”

“Oh yes,” Padmé smiled behind her hood, “These are my husband’s younger sisters.”

“Hello little misses,” he greeted with a smile.

“Hello,” Thea and Ahsoka smiled behind their hoods. 

“Stay here, I’ll be back with your ring.”

Padmé smiled as she watched the nice old man walk into the back. “He’s nice,” Thea smiled.

“He is,” Ahsoka said as she looks at some of the jewelry in the cases.

15 minutes went by, and still no sight of the old man. “What’s taking him so long,” Thea asked as she and Ahsoka sat down on the small couch in the store as Padmé paced back and forth.

“I don’t know,” Padmé said. But then, both Ahsoka and Thea felt a disturbance in the force. “Ahsoka,” Thea began.

“I sense it too,” she said, “You fixed it,” Ahsoka asked looking down at Thea’s lightsaber.

“Mmmhmm,” Thea smirk, “with a little modification.”

“Can’t wait to see it,” Ahsoka said.

Then the sound of something crashing was heard, “What the hell,” Padmé mumbled as she took out her blaster. 

“One way to find out,” Ahsoka said as she closed the store’s door, making sure that no one else comes in.

The three girls then walked to the door, and slowly opened it. “Stairs,” Thea mumbled, but the sound of crashing and screaming was heard a lot more clearer. So as quickly and as quietly as they could they went down, and was met with an eerie sight. The kind old man they met was tied up on the floor with 12 people around him. “Come on old man,” the leader said, “I don’t wanna kill ya. Just give me the combo to the safe.”

“Never,” he groaned, as blood dripped from his head.

“We have to help him,” Thea said.

“I have an idea,” Ahsoka said, “Padmé when we move him, get him upstairs and call the cops.”

“What about you two,” Padmé asked. 

“We got this,” Thea said.

“I grow tired of this ring around the rosy old man,” the leader said, “Now, where are th-” but the sound of something hitting the floor interrupted him. “The hell,” he whispered. He and his gang slowly walked towards the sound leaving, the beaten old man unsupervised. Out of nowhere he felt himself rise up off the ground, and softly pinned to the ceiling above. “Nothing,” he mumbled as he began to turn around, “Now, back to the- WHERE IS HE?”

The old man looked around trying to figure out what was going on when he saw one of the girls who were upstairs, holding her hand in his direction. Before he could question what was happening, the woman who was buying the ring, placed a finger against her lips, the message very clear. He gave her a firm nod, and soon he felt himself float all the way towards the three of them. 

“He was just here boss,” one of the lackeys said.

As the old man looked up, he saw the other one move her hand and heard something crash behind him. 

“Someone’s fucking with us,” the boss yelled, as he and his crew looked towards the disturbance. 

As quietly as she could Thea lowered the old man to the ground, beside them. “Are you ok,” Padmé asked as Thea and Ahsoka helped loosened the ties around his ankles. 

“A little hurt but, I’ll live.”

“Ok,” Padmé said, “I’ll take him upstairs, and call the police.”

“We’ll handle these guys,” Thea said, as she and Ahsoka took out their lightsabers.

“Jedi,” the old man whispered.

“Come on sir,” Padmé whispered, “let’s get you somewhere safe.”

As Padmé led the man towards the stairs, Ahsoka and Thea turned back to the thugs. “So how’re we playing it,” Thea asked. 

“Subdue, no killing,” Ahsoka answered.

“Seems fair,” Thea said, but they’re eyes immediately open wide when they hear a loud creak behind them. Everyone in the room whipped their heads and saw Padmé and the old man on the stairs frozen. “Hey you,” The leader said as he and his crew took out their blasters. 

“Padmé go,” Ahsoka yelled. Ahsoka and Thea left their hiding spot and ignited their lightsabers.

“JEDI,” one of the men yelled.

“FIRE,” The leader screamed.

Thea and Ahsoka then began to block a volley of blaster bolts left and right. Up and down. Making sure not to cause too much damage. 

“Keep them busy,” the leader said, “I'm going for the old man.”

“GIVE THE BOSS SOME COVER,” one of them yelled. 

The group of thugs began to move clockwise until their backs were to the stairs that Padmé and the old man went up. “He’s going after them,” Thea yelled as she saw the leader run up the stairs.

“I think you need to do your thing T,” Ahsoka said, “Get behind me.”

Thea then deactivated her lightsaber and got behind Ahsoka as the Togruta as she took on the blaster bolts herself. Thea closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she reached deep down into a place she wasn’t proud of. “Thea,” Ahsoka called out as she began to lose her grip on the fight. When Thea opened her eyes again she felt the same rage she felt on Mandalore. Thea jumped over and released a short but power scream that shook the entire place. 

All of the 11 men flew into the stairs and walls around them. “Nice job T,” Ahsoka said, as she saw all of the men knocked out cold.

“No problem,” Thea said.

“Let’s go get the leader.”

Ahsoka and Thea raced up the stairs, and barged through the door and saw Padmé and the leader having a standoff. “Padmé,” Thea called out. 

The leader aimed his gun at them, but with incredible speed, both Thea and Ahsoka used the force and sent him flying through the store’s big window.

Pedestrians all stopped as they saw the man lean against the railing looking at the three women who interrupted his payday. With a growl of frustration, he lifts his blaster to shot Padmé, but with the speed of a gunslinger, Padmé took out her blaster and stunned him. “Nice shot,” Thea smiled.

“Thanks,” Padmé smiled as she blew the imaginary smoke from her blaster. The group of ladies turned back to the owner of the store and kneeled before him, “Are you ok sir,” Padmé said as she, Thea, and Ahsoka lowered their hoods. 

“You’re-” He began, stunned, “You’re Senator Amidala.”

“I am,” Padmé smiled, “What’s your name?”

“Waem Redal ma’am,” he smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr.Redal,” Padmé smiled brightly, “You two,” Padmé said looking towards Thea and Ahsoka, “Get out of here. I’ll stay here with him.”

“You sure,” Ahsoka asked as she and Thea stood up.

“Yeah, the cops know me by now,” Padmé chuckled, “I’ll see you at my apartment.”

“Be safe then,” Thea said as they both raised their hoods and began to leave the store, “By Mr.Redal.”

“Bye,” he mumbled as he watched the two force users leave his store and disappear into the crowd outside, “How can I ever repay you?”

“You don’t need to,” Padmé said, “It’s my job to help people Mr.Redal. No matter how big or small.”

“You really are one of the best,” he smiled, “Oh wait a minute,” he mumbled as he reached inside his coat pocket, “Here you go M’lady.”  
Padmé looked down in her hand and saw Ani’s new wedding band. 

“He’s a lucky man,” Mr.Redal smiled.

“Mr.Redal,” Padmé smiled, “I can’t thank you enough for this. But I must ask you to please keep this secret for now.”

“You have my word,” he said, smiling at her. Padmé smiled back as she heard the incoming police sirens.

(forgot to add Padmé's outfit last chapter so here you go lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and may the force be with you XOXO


	33. A Disturbance in the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning of five possible planets from Maul, Padmé, Thea, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan try their best to discover which one could it be, when something goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 33!

**_Chapter 33_ **

_“Anything that can go wrong will"_

**_500 Republica- Later 6:57 PM_ **

As Padmé entered her apartment, she was immediately bombarded by two gigantic wolves. “Hey you two,” she laughed as she got up from the floor, “You missed me,” she asked. But what shocked her was that they both began to nod, as if they could understand her. “I really have to talk to Dr.Sen about you two,” Padmé mumbled as she walked into the living space.

“Auntie Padmé,” she heard. When she looked up she saw her parents, her sister, and her family along with Ahsoka and Thea sitting on the couch. “Hey beautiful girls,” Padmé greeted giving each of them a kiss on the head, “Hey you guys,” Padmé greeted everyone else. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do young lady,” Jobal said, as she gave her daughter a hug. 

“Later,” Padmé whispered in her ear. 

Jobal looked in her daughter's eyes and saw that she was serious. “Ok,” Jobal said.

“Where were you sweetie,” her father Ruwee asked, as Darred turned on the HoloNews. “I was at the hospital,” Padmé answered like it was a normal thing.

“Why, are you ok,” Sola asked.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.”

“Then why go to the hospital,” Jobal asked.

“Was it because of this,” Darred asked as he pointed to the tv.

 _“Welcome to HoloNet at 7, I’m Cooroh Crisrick. Important news tonight from the lower level of Coruscant. Earlier today, Senator Padmé Amidala, The defender of democracy strikes again. But not on the Senate Rotunda, but on the lower streets of Coruscant. Blessen Am'rid has more on the story, go ahead.”_ _  
_

The feed then turns from the human male to a Balosar female, _“Thank you Cooroh,” she greeted, “Earlier today, it would seem while out and about on the busy streets of Coruscant, Senator Amidala became a hero to 63-year-old Waem Redal.”_ _  
_

Padmé sat quietly as everyone minus Ahsoka and Thea learned about the events that took place earlier that day. _“Mr.Redal was brought into Coruscant Medical with minor injuries and is expected to be ok, and this is what he had to say on the issue.”_ _  
_  
The feed then changes to Mr.Redal in his hospital bed with a wide smile, _“That senator and her friends saved my life. If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be alive today. We need more people like that in the Senate, and I’m honored to have met her.”_ _  
_

_“Such a heart whelming story,” Blessen said, “Now the 12 men who tried to rob Mr.Redal are now in police custody and will all be charged with attempted murder, and armed robbery. My name is Blessen Am’rid from HoloNet News, back to you Cooroh.”_   
_  
“Thank you Blessen,” the anchorman smiled, “In other news tonight, the wa-”_

Darred shuts off the tv, and everyone slowly turns towards Ahsoka, Thea, and Padmé. “I’m kind of hungry,” Thea said.

“Yeah, me too,” Ahsoka said, “You know what I could go for? Some pizza.”

“I’ve been craving some too,” Padmé said, “Why don’t we go get some from Dex’s Diner.”

“Yeah let’s go,” Ahsoka and Thea said as they both shot up.

“Padmé,” Jobal scolding her as the three raced through the doors Padmé just came through.

“I’ll be back,” Padmé yelled over her shoulder, not daring to look back.

“That girl,” Jobal said, shaking her head.

“She’s something else,” Ruwee said cuddling up to his wife.

“She gets her reckless side from you.”

“And she gets her stubbornness and beauty from you.”

“Nice save dad,” Sola laughed. 

“Ahh, he’s not getting off that easily,” Jobal laughed.

“One of the many things I love about you girls. You never let someone get away with anything,” he smiled as he gave his wife a short kiss on the head.

**_Dex’s Diner-Later 7:10 PM_ **

“I’ve never eaten here before,” Thea said as they all walked through the diner doors with their hoods up.

“Oh this place is to die for,” Ahsoka said, “Anakin and Obi-wan always got something from here before they left the planet.”

“Really,” Padmé asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Ahsoka said. Ahsoka then looked to one of the window seats and see a familiar sight, “And speak of the devil,” she said as she pointed to the far end of the diner. Right at one of the window seats, sat Obi-wan Kenobi with a cup of coffee and a datapad in hand. 

“Let’s go say hi,” Thea said, already making her way to him.

“Hey Master,” she greeted. Obi-wan turned his head and smiled at the three girls. “Hello you three,” Obi-wan smiled as the three girls took a seat in his booth, “What’re you doing here?”

“Oh you know, avoiding trouble like usual,” Ahsoka smiled.

“Oh, is that what you guys called that little incident earlier.”

“That was unavoidable,” Thea pointed.

“I’m sure,” Obi-wan smirked.

“What’re you working on,” Padmé asked.

“I’m looking at any data we have on those five planets Maul gave us.”

“Anything,” Padmé asked.

“Just the basics,” Obi-wan said leaning back into the booth, “But if Maul said was true, then we need to wait until we get concrete evidence on his location.”

“You ok,” Ahsoka asked, noticing the signs of Obi-wan’s frustration.

“Just a bit of a headache.”

“Why don’t you come back to the apartment with us for the night. And after you eat something, we’ll work on this together.”

“I don’t wanna intrude.”

“Please,” Padmé laughed, “You’re family. You could never intrude.”

“Ok,” Obi-wan said, with a slight smile.

“Let me just go order the pizza,” Padmé said as she stood up from the booth and went over to the counter to order their pizza.

“How is she,” Obi-wan asked, as he continued to look at her.

“She would say she’s fine,” Ahsoka began.

“But when you look deeper, you can see this situation is breaking her piece by piece.”

“We have to find him,” Ahsoka said.

“And we will,” Obi-wan said.

“So,” Padmé said as she sat back down, “The pizzas will be done in a moment.”

“Ok,” The three said, giving her a large smile.

“What is it,” Padmé asked with a slight chuckle.

“It’s just-” Thea began, “You’re a strong woman you know that.”

“Thanks to those around me,” Padmé said looking at them, “Because of you three, I have hope that we can beat this, and bring him back home.”

‘I just hope that wherever he is, he’s believing that too,’ Pamdé thought.

**_Mustafar,Later-(Mustafar Time)11:55 PM_ **

Anakin felt so weak. They haven't fed him or given him water in days. And the voices keep getting louder in his head. Telling him that his family abandoned him to this fate. That him leaving was the right choice, and the dark side will make him stronger. He’s trying, he’s trying so hard to resist, but there’s only so much he can take before he- He doesn’t even want to think about it.

The sound of the rey shields lowering catches his attention immediately, and he then turns as stiff as a board. “Stand up prisoner,” one of Dooku’s IG-100 droids said. So as easily as he could, because of the bare minimum job they did for his wounds, Anakin rose from the ground and walked over to the two droids who placed a bag over his head like usual.

When his bag was once removed, he was once again in this force forsaken Throne room, but this time he wasn’t chained to the floor. Instead, he was forced to kneel with the two droids standing on each side of him. “Great to see you again Anakin,” Dooku smiled as if today was such a sunny day. But Anakin didn’t respond. He just stared straight ahead like a statue. 

“Ahh, so the silent treatment,” Dooku laughed, “No matter, I’ll have you talking in a minute.”

“This is a dangerous spell my lord,” Anakin saw the high priestess say, “Are you prepared.”

“Of course I am,” Dooku said, “I’ll do anything to appease my master.”

“Of course my lord,” she replied bowing her head. She turned around and walked towards Anakin and knelt in front of him, and placed her hands on both of his cheeks. “I hope you’re prepared my lord,” she whispered, “The memory walk is not for the faintest of heart.”

“I hate you,” Anakin sneered. 

But the lady just shows a sinister smile, “That’s excellent my lord. That hate will make you stronger.” Anakin watched as she got up from in front of him, and walked over to Dooku, “We’re ready.” 

“Then it’s time to begin.”

**_500 Republic-Meanwhile 8:50 PM_ **

“Hey Thea,” Ahsoka called out as everyone in the room laughed at a joke Darred said, “You never showed us what you did with your lightsaber.”

“I didn’t,” Thea exclaimed, “Can I show it,” she asked Padmé.

“Sure, knock yourself out,” Padmé smiled.

“Ok let me go get,” Thea said as she ran to the room she’s been using.

“Hey mommy,” Pooja began.

“Yes sweety,” Sola asked.

“Can I lightsaber too,” the five-year-old asked.

“You can’t silly,” Ryoo said, “Only Jedi can have LIghtsabers.”

“Is that true,” Pooja asked, looking to Padmé, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka.

“Yeah, sorry sweety,” Padmé said, “But, with your mom’s permission, I’ll teach you how to use a blaster when you're old enough.”

“Can I mommy,” Pooja asked.

“When you’re older we can discuss it.”

“Ok,” Pooja said, moving her attention back to Sura and Hiro. 

Padmé smiled at her nieces but her gaze soon landed on her mother and father as they stared out at Coruscant sky. After Padmé pulled Darred, Sola, and her parents aside and explained to them what they'd discovered they were shocked, disgusted and heartbroken. Her father took the hardest though. But she understands what he’s going through. Everyone involved felt the same level of betrayal. The only person she can think ok who is experiencing higher than any of them was Anakin himself. 

“Ok, y’all ready for this,” Thea asked as she came back inside the living space with R2 and BB-8 following behind her. 

“I’m shaking from excitement,” Ahsoka laughed.

“Calm down there, girly," Thea laughed as she held her lightsaber horizontal, “So you have the main feature, the single blade,” she said as she activated the yellow saber, “And then my double,” she finished as she ignited the other one. 

“Ok,” Ahsoka said.

“No after the fight with the people who shall not be named, it was a wake-up call. If they would've sliced any closer to the middle, my two crystals would’ve been destroyed. But, Master Kenobi gave me an idea.”

“Really,” Padmé asked, looking at him with a smirk.

“I have no idea what I did,” Obi-wan laughed.

“Well you’ll see in a moment,” Thea smiled, “So I moved my one crystal to both ends, to prevent any damage to them from the middle. However Obi-wan, connecting and disconnecting my lightsaber gave me this idea,” Thea said with a big smile. With a slight twist, Thea’s lightsaber came apart and became two double lightsabers like Ahsoka’s.

“That’s so cool,” Ryoo exclaimed.

“Isn’t that cool Auntie Padmé,” Pooja asked.

“It’s amazing Thea,” Padmé clapped.

“Yes, most impressive,” Obi-wan said, stroking his beard, as Ahsoka clapped for Thea, giving her a thumbs up when the girl looked at her.

“Right,” Thea said as twirled both blades in her hand, “Now I’ll need some practice on how to fight with these,” she trailed off looking at Ahsoka.

“I got you, T.”

“Thank you,” Thea sung, connecting her lightsabers once again. But before Thea could deactivate the double blades herself, she felt a disturbance in the force. Where there was once light and warmth because of her friends, was then ripped away like a dying star. When she reached out to see what it was it hits here like a tsunami. She felt a rush of emotions all at once. Fear, anger, hatred, and suffering. But what scared her the most? The force was sending her a warning because these weren’t her emotions. These were someone else’s, and the force was telling her who.

As Padmé, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Sola, and Darred looked at Thea in front of them, they all watched as the smile drained from her face, as she began to show signs of shortness of breath, “Thea,” Padmé called out, “Are you ok?”

Thea didn’t respond verbally, but the tears began to fall as she dropped her lightsaber to the ground, answering all of their questions immediately. “Thea,” Ahsoka called out as they surrounded her as her lightsaber deactivated as it hit the ground. Obi-wan brings the girl into his arms, as everyone gathers around them, “Thea, what’s wrong,” he asked.

“Thea,” Padmé called out. Thea’s tear-filled eyes locked onto Padmé’s confused ones and with a voice filled with sorrow, pain, and guilt, Thea said seven simple words that made everyone in the room freeze, “I think something bad happened to Anakin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, stay safe if you're protesting out there and may the force be with you XOXO


	34. The Tale of Mortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the council gets together to discuss Thea's vision, they receive the finale tape of a forgotten memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I began this story in both the old and new versions, I wanted this chapter in and I'm so excited that I'm finally able to show it to you all. This is one if not my favorite arc from clone wars, so I hope you all enjoy it!

**_Chapter 34_ **

_“He who seeks to control fate shall never find peace”_

**_Mustafar_ **

After Anakin was taken back to his cell, Dooku walked back to his chamber in a daze. As he entered his chambers he sat down on his bed, and just started the lava river below. What he saw was beyond his wildest dreams. Skywalker, Darth Vader will be the most powerful Sith Lord anyone in this galaxy would ever see. He’ll be a force to be reckoned with in the galaxy. Everything Sidious ever wanted. The problem, where was he? Did that memory confirm his greatest fear? “No,” Dooku sneered, “That child, that thing, won’t take my place. Not in this life or another.”  
 ****

**_500 Republica-The next day 6:00 Am_ **

“Has she said anything yet,” Obi-wan asked Padmé as they both stood outside Thea's bedroom. 

“Not a word. She cried all night, but she won’t say anything.”

After Thea’s comment, she completely shut down. Both physically and mentally. She didn’t move or say a word. It was honestly disturbing. Thea is a lively girl, with a heart and smile of gold. But now, it looked like someone stripped her of that and left an empty mine.

“This is scaring me Obi-wan,” Padmé said, twirling her Japor snippet necklace that held her rings and Anakin’s as they walked away from Thea's bedroom door, “Thea’s never this quiet. And what did she mean about something bad happening to Ani.”

“It’s not uncommon for padawans and masters to form a sort of bond or attachment,” Obi-wan explained as they walked into the living space, “Ahsoka and I have one with him. And it would seem that in their short time away, Thea and Anakin really formed a bond together. And by the will of the force, it's making her feel everything Anakin is feeling form time to time.”

“But why?”

“It’s a warning,” Ahsoka said, coming in the living space, “The force cut me off to make sure that Palpatine doesn't discover that I'm here on Coruscant. So it's relying everything on Thea. And everything that has happened so far, is almost the same as mine."

"How so," Obi-wan asked crossing his arms,

"Before I got that vision of me and Anakin fighting, the force made me feel Anakin's feelings too when you and Anakin split Padmé. At first, I thought it was my emotions because of what was going on, but they were so intense that I knew it couldn't be."

"What did you feel then," Padmé asked.

"I felt his anger, shame, and sadness," Ahsoka answered, "And-" she stopped.

"And what Ahsoka,” Padmé asked.

“When I came here, Anakin was gone. So, I can't help but think, what if we just lost him, and Thea was forced to feel it."

"Ahsoka, we don't know that," Obi-wan said.

"Oh come on Obi-wan," Ahsoka expressed, "You heard Maul, no one can survive Sidious's clutches for long, and Anakin has been gone for almost a month. This is a red alert to the highest degree. Thea was just shook to the core, because of whatever the force showed her. And that girl can't be scared that easily. So what the hell could the force has shown her?"

“And we’ll figure that out,” Obi-wan said, “But now, we just need to be there for Thea, and hope that she can talk to us sooner rather than later."

Before Ahsoka could respond, a speeder then arrives outside, "That's my ride," Padmé said as she saw Typho in the driver seat.

"Ok, the meeting with the council will be at 10. We’ll see you there?”

“Of course,” Padmé said as they headed towards Padmé’s awaiting transport.

“Comm me if anything else happens.”

“Understood,” Ahsoka and Obi-wan said at the same time. Padmé made her way to her speeder when she heard R2 beeping behind.

“You wanna come with me,” she asked the droid. He replied with a beep saying yes, “Well come on,” she said. R2 then used his rocket boosters and landed in the back seat of the speeder. 

**_Padmé’s Office- 8:00 Am_ **

No matter how much Padmé tried to focus on her work she just couldn’t do it. Her mind kept going back to Thea’s eyes, and the fear she never heard coming from the young girl. She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a light tap on her leg. “I’m sorry R2,” Padmé began placing a hand on his head, “I just can’t focus right now.”

Padmé then heard someone knocking at her door since she locked the door with voice command only she can unlock, “Come in,” she called out, allowing the door to unlock. She stood from her chair when she saw Bail walk into the room, “Hey Pad-” Bail began but stopped when he saw Padmé's expression, “What’s wrong?”

“Bail,” Padmé said, choking up.

Bail didn’t say anything as he went up to her and held her as she cried her eyes out.

“Shhh,” he soothed her, “Tell me what happened.”

“We don’t know,” Padmé said, “Last night everything was going fine until the force showed or made Thea feel something.”

“What was it?”

“We don’t know,” Padmé said, “She hasn’t talked since last night. But that’s not what scares me the most.”

“What does,” Bail asked.

“Her last words were, ‘I think something bad happened to Anakin.’.”

“What did Obi-wan or Ahsoka say about.”

“Obi-wan said she must have felt something through a bond she shares with Anakin,” Padmé said, “And Ahsoka backed that up, saying she felt the same thing before she came here.”

“That can’t be a coincidence,” Bail said.

“It’s not,” Padmé said, moving back to her desk, “They both said it could be a warning. The force is giving us a warning.”

“Oh no,” Bail said, rubbing his face.

Before Bail can ask anything more, they heard a knock from her office door, “Come in,” Padmé said once again. But instead of a welcoming sight, Palpatine strolled inside her office with a smile worth a thousand words. “Hello, old friends,” Palpatine greeted. 

“Hello Chancellor,” Bail and Padmé said in perfect union. 

“This is an unexpected visit,” Padmé said with a fake smile.

“Oh please my dear, you know how much I love to check up on you,” Palpatine said, “And Bail how’s Breha? I thought you were on leave?”

“Well, the baby is being a little stubborn at the moment, so until they decided to induce the labor I'll be staying in the Senate,” Bail said with an equally fake smile.

“How’re you,” Padmé asked.

“Oh I’m great,” Palpatine smiled, “Everything is as it should be, and sooner then later we’ll have control of this galaxy again.” It took everything in Padmé not to physically flinch or punch this old man where he stood. She caught that double meaning from a parsec away. “And we shall, Chancellor. For the Republic.”

“For the Republic,” Palpatine said, but with this time with a tight smile, “Well,” Palpatine clapped, “I just came here just to check up, I’ll see you both later.”

“Goodbye Chancellor,” Padmé and Bail said in unison as Palpatine left her office. Padmé looked from the door to R2 giving him a nod. R2 then began to scan the office for anything suspicious, but luckily everything came up clean. 

“You caught that hidden meaning right,” Padmé said looking at Bail.

“Of course I did,” Bail replied, “We have to tell the Senate.”

“Not yet,” Padmé said, “If we blow his cover now, we may just endanger Anakin. Besides, he may have something else up his sleeves that we don’t know of yet.”

“True indeed,” Bail said, “It’s just-I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Me too,” Padmé said, “But we have to have hope. Without hope… We have nothing left.”

Before Bail can say anything though, Padmé’s comm unit began to beep on her desk. “Obi-wan,” Padmé called out as she answered, and saw Obi-wan’s figure appear in front of her and Bail.

“Padmé, you need to come to the Temple. Now.”

“What happened?”

“Thea’s ready to talk, but-” Obi-wan stopped.

“You think it’s exactly as we suspected.”

“Yes,” Obi-wan sighed.

“Understood, we’re on our way,” Padmé said as she cut off their call. “Come on R2.”  
 ****

**_Jedi Temple- Later 8:30 Am_ **

“Welcome Senators,” Yoda greeted as Padmé, Bail, and R2 came into the high council room. Padmé gave him a soft smile, but her eyes were immediately on the young girl who scared them half to death last night. “Are you ok Thea,” Padmé asked as she walked close to the young girl. Thea frantically nodes, but she didn’t look Padmé in the eyes. She looked down at BB-8, and the little droid lowered it’s head also. As if it was too ashamed to look at her. “Now that we’re all here,” Mace spoke up, breaking Padmé’s attention, “Padawan Thea, tell us what happened last night.”

“Um,” Thea began, her voice no longer having her usual confidence. Instead, it was replaced with the sound of a sad and scared child, “After I showed everyone something, I felt something reach out to me.”

“The Sith?”

“No,” Thea said, “It felt like a place I belonged. It was calling my name. I could’ve sworn I heard-” But Thea stopped.

“What did you hear,” Aayla asked.

“I heard my mom's voice,” Thea said, “She was calling my name. And when I reached out I felt someone’s emotions. They were so strong.”

“What were they Thea,” Obi-wan asked from his chair.

“At first I felt fear, anger, hate, and lastly suffering.”

“The path to the dark side that is,” Yoda said, “Fear leads to Anger. Anger leads to hate. And Hate always leads to suffering.”

“Who’s emotions were these Padawan,” Eeth Koth asked

Thea looked back at Padmé and Ahsoka, her question clear in her eyes. The two young women looked at each other, and then stepped forward and took either of her hands. “This isn’t the first time something like this happened,” Thea said, “After the battle of Kamino when I was unconscious, I experienced the same thing. But on a lesser scale, and I was able to see who it was. I saw-” Thea then choked up, “I saw Anakin.”

“Do you think,” Obi-wan trailed off, Thea knowing exactly what he was asking.

“I don’t need to think about it Master Kenobi, I know what I felt. Those emotions belong to my Master, Anakin Skywalker.”

“So we’re too late,” Koth said, “Just as I suspected. I’m afraid then we have no choice but to leave him behind.”

“No,” Padmé said, “We have to get him back.”

“Senator Amidala is right,” Obi-wan said, “We have to get him back no matter what state he's in.”

“Your relationship with him has blinded you two,” Koth said.

“How so,” Obi-wan asked, his anger beginning to rise beneath the surface.

“Senator Amidala is his wife, and you look at him as an older brother would. Can’t you all see that we’re too late,” Koth said.

“So what if we are too late,” Padmé said, “Even if he’s gone to the dark side, do you really think it’s wise to leave him with the very people who will use him? No, I refuse to make him a slave AGAIN,” Padmé yelled. 

Before anyone could talk, Master Cri came inside, with a knowing look, making everyone's stomach drop.

“Another one,” Padmé asked.

“The last one,” Cri said.

“The last one,” Ahsoka asked as she took the data chip out of the woman’s hands.

“Yes, it said it when it popped up on our monitors.”

“If this is the last one,” Padmé began.

“Nothing good it is,” Yoda finished, “To the senator's apartment, we must go.”

“Master Cri,” Obi-wan called out, “Have Commanders Rex and Cody alerted. I want them to meet us at the Senator’s apartment too.”

“Understood Master.  
 ****

**_500 Republica-A little later 8:45 AM_**

As everyone entered the training room one last time, the feeling of dreed increased by 11. “Ahsoka,” Thea whispered.

“What is it,” Ahsoka said looking at the girl.

“What if we can’t bring him back,” Thea asked, “What if we’re really too late?”

“Thea,” Ahsoka whispered, “No matter what happens, I promised myself I would never leave him. Never again. Now it's time for you need to make that promise to yourself. Don’t make the same mistake I did.”

“Ok," she mumbled taking her words to heart, "Do you regret leaving,” Thea asked.

“The order, no,” Ahsoka answered, “But Anakin, every single day.”

Thea stared at the older girl and saw the truth in her eyes, “I don’t think he’ll blame you.”

“Still doesn’t make it right Thea,” Ahsoka answered.

Before Thea can say anything, Padmé spoke, “We’re ready.”

“Then let’s get started,” Koth said.

As Padmé began to process, she backed away so she was standing along with Obi-wan, Thea, Ahsoka, BB-8, and r2 as the room transformed into the dark Sith Temple as the last two times. 

(Same as before, everything in _italics_ is from the tape or Anakin's POV)

_“Welcome again my dear friends of Jedi Order,” Dooku smiled._

“He’s more smug than usual,” Cody commented.

“That’s odd,” Ahsoka said, pointing to Anakin, “All these times Anakin was chained to the floor, but now he isn’t.”

“Something’s different,” Rex said looking at Ahsoka.

“Indeed,” She said, turning back to the Sith Lord.

 _“But enough with pleasantries,” Dooku said, “Now as you all can see Skywalker is not in his usual position, and there’s a good reason for that.”_ _  
__Dooku then gave the droids a nod. The two IG droids then picked him up and did the unthinkable. They uncuffed him and deactivated his force suppression collar._ _  
_

“Why isn’t he doing anything,” Thea asked.

“He’s too weak right now,” Padmé replied looking at her husband's appearance.

 _“During our last session, I noticed something strange in Skywalker’s memories. Something was missing. As if it was erased. Meant to be forgotten. But what was it? What was so important, so sacred, that someone had it removed?”_ _  
_

“Oh no,” Ahsoka said, looking at Obi-wan, as all of the puzzle pieces finally clicked in her head. Obi-wan looked at her in fear as it finally clicks for him too.

“What is it,” Thea asked, but neither of them replied as they looked back at Dooku.

_“So now Skywalker, we shall help you remember with the Memory Walk spell,” Dooku, and three other cultists approached the cauldron._

“That’s the head priestess,” Rex pointed to the woman as she stood next to Dooku.

“It is,” Padmé, “But what are they doing?” 

_“Oy, Jengat Lord: lords iv Tave Lord:, Nu Visita Nuo Tu Kia appear Dabar, Negu Nun Urvaz tyranus, ir Tave cultist iv Sis Malotre' Sventove,” The three said._

Not even a second later, the liquid inside began to turn to a sinister green, and they all began to hear voices surrounding them. “What’s going on,” Aayla asked.

“The voices of the Sith,” Yoda began, “These voices are.”

"But what is Dooku doing," Fisto asked, but Dooku continued with the ritual.

_“Nu Visita Nuo Tu Kia lend Nun your Midwan, Mazo Nu Galez Sotus Nuyak Meistras, Urvaz Sidious's demand,” Dooku said, his voice rising. Anakin leaned forward as much as the droids allowed him, but then jumped back as a figure’s hands appeared on the edge._

_“Kuris Uud Tapti' Kia Nuyak aid,” Dooku asked._

_“Urvaz Maras,” the voice echoed._

_“Nuyak Ari Urvaz Maras”, Dooku said as if it was a prayer, “Nu Adata your Tarnas, skywalker must Buti Parodim Tave Qo. Ir Tave Tik Qo Kia Dary Anas Kash Pro Jiso Uzmirsti Atmena. Mazo Dasixa Tarnas Nun Fasona Jis Dovanoti.”_ _  
_

Right before their eyes, they saw a large man rise from the cauldron, the green liquid dripping from his body. “Holy shit,” Thea mumbled.

“Who’s that,” Padmé asked.

“A man that should have remained forgotten senator,” Yoda said, “That is Darth Bane.”

They watched as Anakin did everything in his power to get away from Dooku’s personal droids, but their grip was too strong. Darth Bane’s eyes then opened, and Anakin was trapped in its glowing green gaze, as the phantom walked closer to Anakin until he stood before him, _“Who are you,” Anakin asked._

_“I,” Bane began in basic, “Am your future.”_

They all watched in horror as Bane grabs Anakin by his head, and placed two of his fingers against his temples.

_“Dovanoti,” Dooku and the other cultist repeated over and over again._

_Anakin tried, he really did, but he was too weak to resist this Sith Lord’s power for long. So with a scream of frustration, the phantom makes its way inside Anakin's head and begins to unlock what was there before. Anakin’s body then slumped to the floor as the two droids backed off, and the Sith Lord backed away._

“What is he doing,” Thea asked. But before anyone could answer, the scene around them changed, throwing everyone off. 

Gone was the statue of the Sith, and the dark atmosphere, because now it was replaced with an even sinister environment. They saw as the seats that the cultist was sitting in were far beyond them, above a pond of lava to be more precise. But Dooku and the three cultist's figure began to fade into nothingness. But they all knew they were still there, watching through their cauldron as the events unfolded. “What is this place,” Padmé asked as she looked down at the weird symbol they were standing on.

“Mortis,” Ahsoka said.

“But more specifically, The Well of the Dark Side,” Obi-wan informed. After saying that, they watched Anakin’s body rise from the floor as if he was being controlled by strings, his eyes remaining closed. Anakin’s hand lifted and his lightsaber flew from Dooku’s belt and onto his.

“What is he doing,” Thea asked, “It’s like he’s not in control anymore.”

“Now the name makes sense,” Obi-wan began, “The Memory Walk spell is going to make him walk through this as if he was reliving the moment again.” 

"So he can remember," Padmé said. Anakin’s eyes then snapped open. But it looked like he was in a daze. In a trance. He then began to look around. As if he was looking for something. Or someone.

 _“Welcome,”_ they heard a voice say behind them. As they all whipped around to see who it was, they watched as Darth Bane turned into a different person before their eyes. Most of them had no idea who he was, but for Obi-wan and Ahsoka, they saw a face that has been dead for a year and a half. “The Son,” Ahsoka sneered.

_“I believe there has been a misunderstanding. We really don’t have to be enemies,” he said in a soft tone as he stood before Anakin._

_“You MURDERED your sister,” Anakin said, his voice hard, “The force is out of balance. I have to stop you.”_ _  
_

_“Must you,” The Son smiled._

They watched as Anakin took his lightsaber off his belt and ignited it. Getting ready for a fight.

_“There is no use for such crude implements here,” The Son said as he used the force to take Anakin’s lightsaber out of his hands, “I have a gift for you,” he smiled._

_“I’ve had enough of your trickery.”_ _  
_

_“Oh but you’ll like this one, I promise,” he said as he moved closer to him, “What if I could show you,” he whispered in his ear, “The future.”_ _  
_

“Oh no,” Padmé whispered. They then heard the wind begin to pick up around them and saw as Anakin began to grab his head and stubble. _“No,” he said, “No! Stop it!”_ _  
_

_“Know yourself,” The Son said, “Know what you will become!”_

Anakin began to stumble more as the son’s figure backed away into the mist that began to surround Anakin. 

As the mist surrounded them too, they heard people screaming and groaning in pain. _“I will not look,” Anakin screamed._

_“We all loved you General,” an older Rex screamed as he held his smocking blaster and tears fell from his eyes._

_“Don’t make me do this Anakin,” a slightly older Ahsoka screamed as she had her lightsabers in a defensive position, with tears also falling from her eyes._

_“The force is strong with you,” Sidious said as he released force lighting._

They watched in horror as Anakin ignited his lightsaber getting ready to attack Jedi younglings. "He wouldn't," Padmé mumbled. But her focus was taken off the younglings when her image appeared.

_“Anakin please,” Padmé screamed as she held her throat as she began to be choked._

_“You were my brother Anakin,” Obi-wan screamed as he swung his lightsaber._

_“A powerful Sith you will become,” Sidious said._

_“I hate you,” Anakin screamed as a planet exploded above them._

They all looked from the planet above to Anakin as they watched him fall to his knees, his face in his hands. _“No, no,” he repeated, as he heard the sound of a thousand screams, “NO!”_

They all watched in horror as a figure in black appeared behind Anakin, with his lightsaber ignited. However, the only sounds you could hear were his horrifying breathing and the sound of the cultist as they began to harmonize a haunting tune. 

None of them moved or blinked an eye as the scene returned to the sith temple, as they watched Anakin finally break.

_“I'm-” he cried, “I’m a monster.”_

_“Yes,” the Sith Lord Darth Bane said, “Yes you are,” he finished as his figure disappeared._

When Padmé looked to Dooku she saw the shocked look on his face. But what surprised her more was the evident fear as well. 

Abruptly the tape ends, and the sunny sky of Coruscant takes over the room once again. Padmé felt herself fall to the ground, as tears fell from her eyes. Ahsoka and Thea followed her right down and held her as the cried too. Padmé wrapped her arms around the two, as Obi-wan, Bail, Rex, and Cody kneeled down in front of them. “What’re we gonna do,” Padmé asked.

“I don’t know,” Obi-wan said as tears fell from his eyes, “I don’t know.”

(Padmé's outfit chapter 34-38)

(This is what inspired Rex's part)

(By Unknown artist, if you can find them comment their name below in the comments) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tune that the cultist was harmonizing was the imperial march or Darth Vader's theme.  
> God I love that arc so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter, stay safe if you're out there protesting, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> Translations Sith-English
> 
> Oy, Jengat Lord: lords iv Tave Lord:, Nu Visita Nuo Tu Kia appear Dabar, Negu Nun Urvaz tyranus, ir Tave cultist iv Sis Malotre' Sventove-Oh, Mighty Dark lords Of The Sith, I call for you to appear now, before me, Darth tyranus, and the cultist of this sacred temple
> 
> Nu Visita Nuo Tu Kia lend Nun your Midwan, Mazo Nu Galez Sotus Nuyak Meistras, Urvaz Sidious's demand-I call for you to lend me your power, so I may fulfill my master, Darth Sidious's demand
> 
> Kuris Uud Tapti' Kia Nuyak aid-Who has come to my aid
> 
> Urvaz Maras-Darth Bane
> 
> Nuyak Ari Urvaz Maras-My lord Darth Bane
> 
> Nu Adata your Tarnas, skywalker must Buti Parodim Tave Qo. Ir Tave Tik Qo Kia Dary Anas Kash Pro Jiso Uzmirsti Atmena. Mazo Dasixa Tarnas Nun Fasona Jis Dovanoti- I need your help, Skywalker must be shown the way. And the only way to do that is through his forgotten memory. So please help me make him remember
> 
> Dovanoti-Remember


	35. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching the finale tape, Padmé makes a decision that will change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm kind of not proud of this chapter in a way but it's the best I could do, so I hope you all enjoy it!

**_Chapter 35_ **

_“Our actions define our legacy”_

**_500 Republica 9:15 AM_**

After watching the tape, everyone took a seat in Padmé’s living space in total silence. The only sound you could hear was 3po making beverages in the kitchen. Thankfully, Padmé’s family went out into the city after they came in, wanting to give them some privacy. But now Padmé was thankful, that they couldn't see her cry again. They knew what would happen if Anakin fell, but seeing happen before their eyes, and seeing why he did fall, was devastating. “It’s all because of me,” Padmé mumbled.

“What,” Ahsoka said looking at her.

“It’s all because of me,” Padmé said, “No matter what happens, it’s because of me that Anakin falls.”

“No Padmé,” Obi-wan began, "You can't think like that."

“She’s right though,” Koth said.

“Excuse me,” Thea asked her head tilted.

“It’s because of her relationship with Skywalker that he’s now in the hands of our enemy.”

“No it’s not,” Ahsoka said, “This plan has been in motion before Padmé was even born. It’s just kicking up a notch now.”

“Kicking up a notch is an understatement Ahsoka,” Mace said, “The question is, what was that and why was the council never informed.”

“Of what,” Thea asked.

“That,” Aayla said, “That man that showed Skywalker his future. Why were we never informed.”

“Well,” Obi-wan said, “We didn’t see a reason for it.”

“Why,” Yoda asked.

“Because he’s dead,” Ahsoka said, “Him and the rest of his family. Gone. For over a year in a half.”

“And that vision,” Mundi asked.

“We never knew what he saw. One of the members never told us, saying it broke the laws of time. And Anakin couldn’t remember it,” Ahsoka said.

“And you never thought to tell us,” Luminara wondered.

“We didn’t think it would ever come up again,” Ahsoka said.

“It was a time meant to be forgotten,” Obi-wan finished.

“Then I think it’s time we forget him too,” Koth said.

“You have ten seconds to explain yourself or I’ll yell your ass out of that window,” Thea snarled as she pointed to the large windows.

“Thea,” Ahsoka whispered as she held her hand. But that didn’t stop the cold look the girl was giving the Jedi Master.

“It’s simple,” Koth yelled, “It’s because of Skywalker that the Jedi will fall. Force, he killed the younglings and blew up a godforsaken planet! We don’t even know which planet it is!”

“I do,” Bail said, his voice low, “It's a planet I know all too well. My home, Alderaan.”

“Alderaan,” Padmé said in shock, “No, it can’t be. No one would dare. R2, BB-8 can you both identify it.”

It only took a couple of seconds for both droids to confirm it was true. “He’s too dangerous,” Koth said, “He will be responsible for two planet’s downfall.”

“But on whose authority did they blow up,” Padmé asked, “We all know who the true mastermind in this whole operation is, yet you and masters like Rancisis seem to forget that fact.”

“Because we must eliminate his underlings,” Koth said his voice rising.

“Anakin is not one of his droids, he’s a victim,” Padmé yelled back standing up from her chair.

“Really? Because that footage says otherwise, Senator! Or are you too emotional to see that?!”

“EMOTIONAL,” Padmé screamed, “I’LL SHOW YOU EMOTIONAL!”

“Stop it,” Obi-wan said getting up and holding Padmé back.

“It’s not wise to go up against a Jedi Senator,” Koth said.

“Let’s be clear Master Koth,” Obi-wan said looking at the Zabrak man, “I wasn’t protecting her from you. I was protecting you from her.”

“Decide what we shall do next, must,” Yoda said cutting through the argument, “Or be lost in darkness we will.”

“I know what I’m gonna do,” Padmé said, making everyone turn to her, “I refuse to let the galaxy fall into chaos because of what I didn’t do. I refuse to let those men take away the man I love for their own gain. Not in this future, or any other for that matter."

“What’re you gonna do,” Thea asked looking at her, as Padmé walked towards the balcony.

“They wanna take everything from me,” Padmé said in a threatening voice, “Then I’m gonna take everything from them,” she finished looking back at them.

“What do you have in mind,” Obi-wan said as he, Thea, Ahsoka leaned forward. Padmé just gave them a soft smile, and thought to herself ‘If I go through with this, nothing will be the same again.’

**_Senate Rotunda- Later 12:00 PM_**

Padmé felt her heart running a marathon as she, Thea, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, BB-8, R2, with Sura, and Hiro made their way to her senate pod. As they were walking, everyone was giving her a strange and horrified look. She could figure out if it was due to the two 6 foot wolves or the angered look on her face. ‘They must think I’ve gone mad,” she thought. As they made it to her Pod doors, she turned around and looked at the three force users with their hoods on. 

“Are you sure you’re for this Padmé,” Obi-wan asked, “Because there’s no going back after this.”

“I’m positive,” Padmé said, “Has Rex and Cody secured our exit?”

“They’re ready and waiting,” Ahsoka said.

“And you have the tapes,” she asked the youngest of their group.

“All ready,” she said as she held up all of the data chips.

“How about you four,” Padmé said, looking at their other companies, “You guys ready for this?” R2 and BB-8 released excited beeps, as the two wolves nodded. “Good,” Padmé said, clearing her throat, “Now, let's go throw a wrench in their plan.”

As Padmé and the rest of them entered her pod, everyone’s eyes were immediately on her and her company, and it didn’t take long before Palpatine and his crew noticed her. “Senator Amidala,” Mas Amedda called out, as Padmé dispatched her pod into the open, “I thought we informed you that those beasts were to remain away from these chambers.”

“You did Vice Amedda,” Padmé said, “However, I’m afraid I’m going to need their support more than ever after this.”

“And why’s that my dear,” Palpatine asked as if he was concerned.

“Because I have a confession to make,” Padmé said, “Not only to the people of these chambers but to the galaxy's people. On both sides of the conflict.”

Padmé looks back and finds Bail in his pod, giving her a small smile in encouragement. She gave one back and turned towards her husband's family. They all gave her the same look of comfort, with Thea mumbling, “You got this.” 

As she took a deep breath, she looked back towards the thousands of eyes looking at her, and the cameras that pointed at her, “As you’re all aware, before the battle of Geonosis, my life was under threat by a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, who was paid by Count Dooku. So by the Chancellor’s request, I was put under protection by the Jedi Order. And it was that request that changed my life forever,” Padmé began, “Senators of the Republic and Separatist Alliance, for almost a month Count Dooku has been blackmailing me.”

Everyone in the Rotunda gasped, “But it wasn’t because of dirty dealings with gangs, crime syndicates, or even black market dealers. Or even bribery. No, I’m being blackmailed... For falling in love.”

“What do you mean,” Mon asked, helping Padmé out a bit.

“Almost four years ago, I fell in love with a man that was tasked with protecting me. And after the battle, he and I married on my home planet.”

“Who is he,” Riyo joined in.

“He’s a man we all know too well,” Padmé said, as R2 began a clip from one of Anakin’s many battles. 

_“Everyone follow me,”_ Anakin screamed as his figure appeared before everyone in the senate, _“Come on. We have to keep moving, the people of this planet needs us!”_ They all watched the short clip as Anakin and the 501st fought against the enemy forces. But the clip stops, when they all see Anakin clearly, with his signature smirk on his face. 

“My husband and the love of my life is Anakin Skywalker,” Padmé said feeling a massive weight come off her chest.

The entire Rotunda blew up in shock, excitement, and disgust. “How could you,” Halle Burtoni, “You brought dishonor upon this Senate along with the Jedi.”

“And how did I,” Padmé asked, “By falling in love. Being vulnerable to the man who was sworn to protect me? I'm sorry no one can be as cold as you.”

“But what does this have to do with the blackmail Padmé,” Bail asked, trying to get the argument back on track, “What does all of this have to do with one another.”

“Well,” Padmé said clearing her throat, “As I said before Count Dooku of the Separatist Alliance has been blackmailing me for almost an entire month. For almost an entire month he’s been holding my husband, the General of the 501st hostage, and he’s had him beaten repeatedly.”

“And how do you know this,” a senator asked.

“Because I have the tapes right here,” Padmé said, showing one of the data chips that were sent.

 _“Say it Skywalker,”_ Dooku screamed as his figure appeared from before everyone.

 _“Never,”_ Anakin groaned. Releasing a scream as the two people behind him shocked whipped him. Padmé then paused it, when Anakin's wary eyes looked straight ahead at the camera.

“Imagine,” Padmé began, “Seeing the person you swore you would protect, love, and care for. Beaten before your eyes. And there was nothing you could do to stop it.”

“As tough as that is senator,” Kox Droma said, his pod now facing her’s, “Why should we believe this? For all, we know this could be a hoax.”

“I’m gonna pretend that you didn’t just say that Representative Droma,” Padmé said, “But I’ll amuse you because I have living proof right behind me.”

Thea then stood up from her seat and stood in front of Padmé. Without a second thought, she lowered her hood and revealed to the galaxy that Thea Amari Mohz was still alive.

“Members of the Galactic Congress, my name is Thea Amari Mohz. Member of the Jedi Order. And padawan to Anakin Skywalker.” Palpatine was shocked. It all made sense now, that burst of darkness. It came from her. But how could she still be alive? 

“I was the last person to see my master alive. We were both peacefully staying on his home planet of Tatooine, where we and our two droids BB-8 and R2-D2 were attacked by Separatist droids. And on our way to our ship, I was gravely injured, and my master made a choice. He gave up his life, for mine. And I plan on getting him back.”

“We all do,” Obi-wan said as he and Ahsoka lowered their hoods to reveal themselves. 

“All of you know us as Anakin’s former Master,” Obi-wan began, pointing to himself.

“And Anakin’s former padawan,” Ahsoka finished.

“However, he’s not just that to us. he’s family,” Obi-wan said, “Anakin Skywalker is our brother, even though we share no blood.”

“Because after everything we've been through together, he’s never left us behind,” Ahsoka said.

“So we refuse to let that happen to him,” Obi-wan finished.

“But why just him,” a senator asked, “Why just him and not the padawan?”

“Well,” Thea smirked, “A couple of minutes ago, I was thought to be dead."

The senators gasped again, "Really," a senator asked in shock.

"Yeah," Thea said, "They really need to upgrade those stupid vulture droids because six couldn't take me out. So Dooku next time you wanna kill me, do it yourself, you coward.”

"But that still doesn't completely answer the question," another senator stated, "Why him out of all the Jedi?" 

“Because of this,” Padmé said as she began to show another clip.

 _“Come on Skywalker,” Dooku taunted as Anakin groaned from pain, “All you have to do is submit.”_ _  
_

_“Never,” Anakin mumbled._

_Dooku just sighs with a smile, “I would say, that this hurts me more than you. But that’ll be a lie,” Dooku laughed as they shocked and whipped Anakin in the back again._

_“You might as well kill me,” Anakin groaned out, as they stopped._

_“As pleasing as that sounds,” Dooku said, “My Master has other plans.”_ _  
_

“Did you hear that,” Padmé said, “His Master. Dooku has never been in charge of the Separatist. His master has, and he wants General Skywalker of the 501st, to join him, against his will.”

“So why should we care,” Kox Droma said, “He’s a Jedi. He was trained for this moment.”

“Can you not see the problem here Representative Droma,” Padmé asked, “Or is your head too far up your ass to see?”

That caused an uproar, some laughing and cheering her on, while others were appalled and angry. “Order! There will be order,” Vice Amedda yelled, “Senator Amidala that was inappropriate condu-”

“But it’s the truth,” Padmé interrupted, “Someone of you has forgotten why we’re fighting this war. To bring peace and reunite the galaxy for the people. But some of you have taken the opportunity to fill pockets with credits.”

“Padmé,” Bail said.

“Bail, it needs to be said,” Padmé responded, “People like you, Representative Dorma have lost any empathy a sentient being could lose. Because while you sit in your high tower drinking and eating the most expensive dishes this galaxy has ever seen, the people we swore to protect are on the brink of collapse. Why? Because you don’t know how it feels to lose someone close to you.”

“And you do,” Halle Burtoni asked sarcastically.

“Yes actually I have,” Padmé replied, her voice cutting through the Kamino senator, “I’ve lost countless people to this conflict. There have been times where I felt like giving up. But one person always kept me going from the battle of Naboo to now. And at this moment, he’s being manipulated and tortured under the guidance of two psychotic individuals. But you wouldn't know how that feels Senator." The woman made it look like she was going to replied, but with a deep sigh, she shuts her mouth and leaves the floor to the Naboo Senator

Padmé takes a deep breath and stares directly into the camera, “I’m now talking to the people of the Separatist Alliance. Most of you are dear friends that I haven't spoken to in a long time, but I must ask. Is this really a man you can follow? Is this the man you’d risk everything for? He’s in clear violation of the anti-torture law we all uphold to the highest standard. Is this really the man you want to lead you? So please, uphold the law on your side,” Padmé said, “We are no longer talking as Senator and Jedis. We're talking as Anakin's family,” Padmé said as tears began to fall and grabbed everyone's hands around her, “Please, we can’t lose him too. We're asking-No, we're begging you to help us bring him back home. Most of you left because you believe that this senate is corrupt, and now you have the opportunity to stop it in your own home. If you refuse to act, then you're as bad as him. And history will remember that. And that goes for all of us on both sides of this war," Padmé said as she looked around the room, "What we do now, will be remembered for generations. Our actions define our legacy. Remember that, because at this moment, your actions will define you,” and with that Padmé, Ahsoka, Thea, Obi-wan, the droids, and wolves left the Rotunda in silence. However, as they all began to leave the building, the three force users felt the rise of darkness coming from Palpatine. ‘That fool,’ Palpatine thought. “When is my next free time,” he asked his vice.

”Between three and four pm sir,” Amedda answered

”Good. Because I’m afraid, I gonna need to have a talk with one of my subordinates,” He sneered. 

**_Mustafar- 5:21 PM (Mustafar time zone)_**

“Tyranus,” Dooku heard as he meditated in his bedroom. After he finished taping Skywalker's memories, he isolated himself inside his chambers and has been meditating ever since. Trying to find a way to rid the galaxy of both Skywalker and Sidious. But as some sick joke, the old man himself decides to call.

“Master,” Dooku kneeled.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“What I’ve done,” Dooku asked confused.

“YES YOU IDIOT,” Sidious screamed, “THAT GIRL WAS NEVER DEAD!”

“Master,” Dooku began, “What girl?”

“Mohz,” Sidious said, “That girl was never dead.”

“That’s impossible Master,” Dooku said, “My droids said so themselves.”

“Well, they obviously lied to you. Or you lied to me.”

“Never my master,” Dooku said as he held his head down in submission.

“It makes me wonder what else have you been hiding from me?”

“Nothing Master,” Dooku said.

“We’ll see,” Sidious said as a threat, “But now we have other things to discuss.”

“And that is?”

“Senator Amidala just exposed us both Tyranus.”

“Exposed us,” Dooku asked, confused.

“Yes Tyranus,” Sidious said, “She showed the galaxy what we’ve been doing to Skywalker. And that’s not the worst of it.”

“What could be worse than this?”

“In order to get sympathy points, she revealed that he’s her husband.”

“Did it work?”

“Immensely. And it doesn't help that she revealed that you are not in control."

"What will you have me do?"

"I need you to go to Raxus, and calm down the senators and our allies before we lose them.”

“And Skywalker?”

“Leave him and his weapon there with the High Priestess. She knows what to do.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Don’t fail me again Tyranus,” Sidious said as he disappeared from view. Dooku felt his anger rise in him, as glass around him began to explode. “SKYWALKER!”

**_Mustafar Dungeons_ **

When Anakin heard voices approaching, he immediately curled into himself, keeping his back to the shields and keeping his eyes closed. 

“I’ll be gone for a couple of days High Priestess,” he heard Dooku say, “So I’m leaving Skywalker in your hands.”

“This is an honor, Lord Tyranus,” he heard the woman say, “for how long will you be gone?”

“Until I clean this mess up, I’m afraid. Here, take his lightsaber until I return.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“I must warn you, he may seem weak, but given the chance, he can kill you all.”

“Understood my lord,” she said.

“Good. Go make sure my ship is prepared for departure.”

Anakin didn’t hear a response but he could hear soft footsteps leaving the area. 

He began to breathe harder when he heard the ray shields being lowered. “I hate you Skywalker,” Dooku sneered, “I hate everything about you.” 

Before Anakin could react, he lets out a scream as Dooku shoots force lightning at him until he passed out once again. “I’ll kill you one-day Skywalker. You and Sidious will die by my hands.”

After raising the shield back up, Dooku began to walk to his ship. But if he would’ve stayed there for a couple of more seconds, he would have seen Anakin’s force suppression collar malfunction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Padmé did it! She told the galaxy! I can't wait for future chapters, so stay safe if you're still protesting #BlackLivesMatter, and may the force be with you XOXO


	36. Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the galaxy deals with Padmé's confession, Anakin must use his new situation to his advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in less then two hours. Wow, sometimes I even impress myself lol. I hope you all enjoy this short chapter!

**_Chapter 36_ **

_“To seek something is to believe in its possibility”_

**_Coruscant- 7:30 PM_ **

_“A marriage between a Jedi and a Senator is mind-boggling-”_ _  
_

_“Who could’ve seen this coming, especially from Senator Amidal-”_ _  
_

_“Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker has been married for almost four yea-”_ _  
_

_“Now looking at some of these pictures of them together, it kind of makes sense that they wer-”_ _  
_

_“This is forbidden love at its fines-”_ _  
_

_“_ _I can only hope that he comes back home safe and soun-”_ _  
_

_“And I hope those damn sepies see what they’ve don-”_

_“That man is a psychopath for what he's doing to General Skywal-”_ _  
_

_“Electric wipes encased in some type of strong metal? What sick son of a bi-”_

_“Who tries to kill an injured 14-year-old gi-”_ _  
_

_“She only showed us a couple of seconds of what was going on, on those tapes, and it’s unbelievable-”_ _  
_

_"_ _I don’t think I can stomach it if she releases them al-”_

 _“Force help this woman and their family-”_ _  
_

_“Senator Amidala, if you’re watching this, the people of this galaxy are with you, and we’ll be praying for General Skywalker’s safe return.”_ _  
_

Padmé sighs as she flipped through news channels. It’s been a couple of hours since she told the galaxy of her love life, and it feels like a weight has been lifted from her chest. After they left the senate, they dropped off Obi-wan, Rex, and Cody at the temple and military base on Coruscant. The rest of them went back to her apartment. They tried to watch a movie, but instead got a lot of much-needed sleep, with Sura and Hiro sleeping at their feet, and giving 3po, R2, and BB-8 a much-needed break at the droid spa nearby.

“Mostly everything is positive,” Thea said as she and Ahsoka looked on different social media accounts, “A few weird comments here and there but, mostly everyone is ok with it. 

“Awwwww,” Ahsoka said with a wide smirk.

“What,” Padmé and Thea asked at the same time.

“You guys have a ship name,” she giggled.

“No way,” Thea laughed as she jumped over next to Ahsoka’s side of the couch.

“A ship name,” Padmé asked confused.

“Oh, it’s when you combine a couples' names together, and boom. Ship. And your ship's name is... Anidala.”

“That’s interesting,” Padmé said.

“And most prime time news channels are in your support. This is good Padmé,” Ahsoka said.

“I know,” Padmé replied, “I’m just worried about the queen.” 

“My Lady,” Dormé and Sabé called out as they entered the living space, making both wolves raise their heads.

“Yes?”

“The queen asks for an audience,” Dormé said.

"Just like clockwork," Padmé sighs and gets up from her seat, “You four stay here. Dormé and Sabé come with me.”

Ahsoka, Thea, Sura, and Hiro watched as Padmé left to go to her office.

“Do you think everything is going to be ok,” Thea asked.

“I don’t know T, but we have to have hope that it will.”

“Your majesty,” Padmé bowed.

“Senator Amidala, it’s good to see you again,” Queen Apaliana said, “But you must know why I’ve called.”

“Yes,” Padmé said, “I know I broke Jedi law, but I don’t regret it, and I’m sorry your majesty but I can’t apologize for it.”

“And I don’t expect you too,” Apaliana said, “You’ve always been the people’s queen Padmé, and when we heard of what happened, we’re all devastated. Besides, it was General Skywalker that helped you liberate our planet all those years ago. So who are we to stop our two saviors from being together.”

“So you're not asking me to step down,” Padmé asked.

“Oh heavens no,” Apaliana said, “we need more people like you in the senate Padmé. I’ll be doing the galaxy a great disservice if I take you out. Besides the people of Naboo are behind you.”

“Thank you, Queen Apaliana,” Padmé said as she bowed again.

“However there’s something I must ask of you.”

“Yes,” Padmé said nervously.

“Well, as you know the festival of lights is late next month.”

“Yes.”

“Well, we were thinking of hosting a wedding between you and General Skywalker. But this time, to the public.”

“Really,” Padmé said in shock.

“If it’s not too soon or too out there for you,” Apaliana said.

“No,” Padmé smiled, “Actually I was planning on having another wedding so my family can be there, so this works perfectly.”

“Excellent,” Apaliana smiled, as she clapped, “You can plan it however you like, just send the details to my lead planner.”

“Thank you again,” Padmé said.

“No, thank you for everything you’ve done. And Senator.”

“Yes?”

“Bring him back home. That’s an order.”

“Understood your majesty,” Padmé smiled as she ended the call.

“That went batter then expected,” Dormé said.

“That’s an understatement,” Sabé said.

“Come on ladies,” Padmé smiled, “We now have to find my husband and a great wedding venue.”

**_Mustafar-Later 12:30 Am_ **

‘Wake up Anakin,’ he heard a voice say in his head, as he broke through the haze, ‘You don’t have much time, so get up.’

When Anakin eventually woke up, he felt odd. Not the bad kind, but good. He felt better than what he felt in weeks. But why? When he got up from the hard floor, he looked down at his collar and was shocked at the sight. Where there was normally a green light, showing that it was working. Is now gone. “It broke. It fucking broke,” he laughed softly. ‘I need to find a way out. But how,’ Anakin thought, ‘I need to contact someone. Anyone. But where?’

So Anakin took a deep breath and reached out. He felt the darkness surrounding him as he did, but that didn’t stop him. There were countless people in and around this place, but he didn’t care. All he needed to know was where the communication room was.  
  
‘Come on,’ he thought ‘where are you?’ Then boom, he saw the communication room. There were four people inside at the moment, and one of them was watching him right now through the camera in his cell. 

‘That’s gonna be a problem,’ Anakin thought, ‘Unless…’

Anakin opens his eyes and stares at the camera in the corner of the cell intently. As strongly as he could, he sent the four people inside the room into a deep sleep. As he stood up, he felt a bit dizzy. “Guess I went a little too strong,” he mumbled as he walked directly in front of the shields. Using the force, he managed to deactivate it, and with one hesitant step, Anakin walked out of his cell.

“One small step for me, one giant leap for freedom,” he mumbled, “Next stop communication tower.”

**_Mustafar Communication Tower_ **

It took almost 20 minutes of sneaking around corners for him to eventually reach his destination. Looking one last with the force he was able to sense that everyone inside was asleep. ‘Thank the force,’ he thought as he walked in, and saw four bodies fast asleep on the ground. “Perfect,” he mumbled as he walked to the nearest console. “Come on,” he mumbled, “Where are you Yularen?”

After a couple of minutes of searching, Anakin managed to find his flagship flying in Coruscant airspace. “Yes,” whispered as he began to type in his code. But something in the back of his head stopped him. It felt like someone was telling him what to do. It didn’t feel dark or unfamiliar, instead, it was the exact opposite. So without questioning it, Anakin did what the voice told him too, and add a little something to the message. So as quickly as he could he went back to his cell and made sure to reactivate the shields as he slid down on the hard floor. “I hope they can forgive me,” Anakin mumbled as he brought his knees against his chest. 

**_The Resolute, Military Airspace on Coruscant-9:27 PM_ **

Admiral Wulff Yularen stared out at the dark sky in deep thought. He knew something was wrong when General Skywalker wasn’t in both the battle of Kamino or Mandalore, but he could’ve never expected this. The General and the Senator, he saw that coming from a parsec away. But him being captured by Dooku on Tatooine of all planets? Not that. He saw the Senator Amidala show clips of the tapes she received over the past month, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared. Because never in his life did he think he could see someone being so vile in his entire life. But Count Dooku managed to achieve it with no problem. He can only hope that the General will find a way back home. For Senator Amidala, General Kenobi, and Commanders Mohz and Tano's sake.

“Admiral,” Rex’s new captain, Vaughn called out.

“What is it Captain,” Yularen acknowledged.

“We just received a distress signal.”

“We can’t provide any military support at this time Captain.”

“I understand sir but-”

“No buts Captain. Tell them we’ll relay their message to cruisers near their position.”

“But sir-”

“What Captain?”

“It wasn’t a cruiser.”

“What do you mean it wasn’t a cruiser,” Yularen asked as he turned to him.

“Well, we believe the distress signal came from a Jedi. It's urgent."

"Did it have a message?"

"Yes sir," Vaughn said.

“Alright," Yularen sigh, "What's the clearance code, Captain?”

“The clearance code was, 8-1-0-8.”

"Wait a minute," Yularen mumbled as the person who has that clearance code washed over him, "Repeat that for me," Yularen asks, turning around so fast it startled the captain.

"Sir, the clearance code was 8-1-0-8," Vaughn repeated

“But that’s-” Yularen stopped, not believing what he was hearing, “That’s General Skywalker’s code.” 

“Sir?”

“Get me the Jedi Council, now,” Yularen said urgently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, Anakin sent the signal they've been waiting for! I can't wait to show you guys where the story goes from here, because things for Anakin is going to get a little crazy from here. I hope you all enjoyed it, stay safe if your protesting, and may the force be with you XOXO  
> #BlackLivesMatter


	37. Incoming Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan, Padmé, Ahsoka, and Thea receives some much-needed news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm kind of on a roll lol. If only I could upload like this all the time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 37!

**_Chapter 37_**

_“A single chance is a galaxy of hope”_

**_500 Republica-9:30 PM_ **

“We’re really proud of you Padmé,” Jobal said she wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist.

“That was a really tough decision you made today,” Ruwee said as he wrapped his arms around his wife’s back.

“Thanks,” Padmé said as the three looked out at the busy city, “I honestly didn’t know if I could do it.”

“Why,” Ruwee asked.

“You know,” Padmé began twiddling her thumbs as she leaned against the railing, “Anakin and I never talked about it, you know. We knew after the war ended we could possibly think about having normal lives, but I don’t know.”

“You don’t think either of you can do it. Live a normal life,” Jobal finished with a knowing smile.

“It’s just, I don’t wanna take him away from doing something he loves. And vice versa. He loves being a Jedi, and I love being a senator. .”

“Well if you get him back-” Ruwee began.

“When we get him back,” Padmé corrected.

“Sweetie,” Ruwee began, “You know you can't-”

“I know,” Padmé interrupted, “Don’t get my hopes up. But if I don’t have hope, whose gonna keep their heads up,” Padmé finished as she motioned to the living space.

Inside, Darred and Sola were laughing as Ahsoka, Thea, Ryoo, and Pooja played with Sura and Hiro as 3po, R2- and BB-8 stood by and watched. “If I don’t have hope,” Padmé began, “Then they’ll lose theirs.”

Before either of her parents could respond, Padmé’s comm unit, that was secured safely on her belt began to beep. 

“Saved by the call,” Jobal said as she pats her daughter's face as she and Ruwee left to give the young woman some privacy. 

Padmé sighs deeply and answers the call. “Obi-wan,” she said surprised noticing the strange look on his face, “Are you o-”

“No time for that,” Obi-wan said urgently, “Is Thea and Ahsoka still with you?”

“Yeah, they’re just in the next room,” Padmé answered.

“Good, I need you three, BB-8, and R2 at the Temple, now.”

“Why, what’s going on,” Padmé asked, “You seem-”

“What’s wrong,” Ahsoka said as she, Thea, BB-8, R2, along with Sura and Hiro walked onto the balcony.

“Did we miss something,” Thea asked.

“No I need you guys to head to the Temple,” Obi-wan said again.

“Why,” Padmé, Ahsoka, and Thea asked. 

“Admiral Yularen just made contact with the temple,” Obi-wan said.

“And,” Ahsoka trailed off.

“It may have something to do with Anakin,” Obi-wan answered, “I'm not entirely sur-”

“We’ll be there,” Padmé interrupted, ending the call. “Sura, Hiro, You guys stay here. The rest of us, let’s go.”

“Padmé,” Jobal called out as she saw the five of them rushing through the living space, “What’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you when I get back,” Padmé yelled out as the three raced out of her apartment and down to her garage, and at speeds that would make Anakin proud, the five raced to the Jedi Temple.

**_Jedi Temple- 9:45 PM_ **

What was normally a half an hour drive from Padmé’s apartment to the Temple turned into a 15-minute drive, as Padmé broke almost every traffic law known to the galaxy. 

When they made it inside, they found the pacing figure of Obi-wan Kenobi in his Jedi robe, stroking his beard. 

“Obi-wan,” Padmé called out.

“You guys made it earlier than I thought,” Obi-wan said, confused.

“Well it helps when you break every traffic law,” Padmé said.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Nothing, the past is the past,” Padmé said, “What’s going on now?”

“Quite honestly I don’t know,” Obi-wan said as he led them to the lift, “I got a call from Master Yoda saying that Admiral Yularen requested an audience with the council.”

“Did he say why,” Ahsoka asked as they walked inside the lift.

“Only that he received a message,” Obi-wan answered, as they reached the high council floor.

“Let’s hope it’s the message we need,” Padmé said as they walked to the massive doors.

When they entered the room they saw all of the other Jedi Masters sitting in their respective seats, while a hologram of Yularen stood in the middle of the room.

“General, Commanders, Senator,” Yularen greeted. 

“Admiral Yularen,” Padmé greeted, “It’s good to see you again,” Padmé smiled.

“Likewise,” he smiled back.

“Please tell me you have something good for us, Admiral,” Thea said.

“I do Commander Mohz,” Yularen answered, “At approximately 2127, we received a distress signal.”

“From who,” Mace Windu asked.

“I believe it came from General Skywalker,” Yularen said, making Padmé, Obi-wan, Thea, and Ahsoka lose their breath.

“How can you be so sure,” Luminara asked.

“Well, the first thing was the clearance code,” Yularen answered.

“It matched Anakin's,” Obi-wan asked.

“Yes sir, 8-1-0-8 is General Skywalker’s code,” Yularen said.

“What if this is a trap,” Koth said.

“Unlikely it is,” Yoda said, “Wouldn’t risk losing him, Sidious would."

"Could it be Dooku," Luminara asked.

"Unlikely it is as well," Yoda said, "Lied to him once, Dooku already has. Continue to anger him, he would not.”

“But we still need more,” Aayla said, “We don’t want to send a team into a trap.”

“Didn't you say there was a message Admiral,” Padmé asked.

“Yes Senator,” Yularen said, “However none of our men wasn’t able to figure out what it really means because the audio keeps going in and out,” Yularen said as he began the audio.

“This sounds useless,” Koth said after a minute of silence.

“Well if you shut your trap, maybe we could hear it,” Ahsoka said as everyone else tried to listen closely.

For the next two minutes, the room tried to listen to the audio but to no avail. “Turn it off Admiral,” Koth snapped, “This is a waste of time.”

“Wait,” Thea said, “Turn it up Admiral Yularen.”

“Thea,” Stass said.

“Please,” Thea said.

With a sigh, Yularen turned up the volume of the message. “I know this,” Thea mumbled as a small smile morphed onto her face, "Oh, my darling, I am getting closer, Hold on tight, And I know it hasn't been so easy, I'm fighting for my life", Thea sang out loud making everyone look at her in confusion, “It's not just a message," Thea laughed, "It's a song and I know it,” she said as her smile widened. 

“You do,” Shaak Ti asked.

“Yeah,” Thea said as she wiped away unfallen tears, “My mom used to sing this to me when I was little. And there’s only one person I told that to,” she finished as she looked at Padmé.

“Anakin,” Padmé said, as she and everyone else connected the dots.

“This is him,” Thea said.

“Yularen,” Obi-wan said looking back at the Admiral, “Where is this signal coming from?”

“The distress signal came from...Mustafar,” he answered. 

“That planet is on the list Maul gave us,” Ahsoka said.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we got him,” Thea said as she threw her hands up in the air, as the two droids began to spin happily.

“How soon can we leave,” Padmé asked.

“Not this time Padmé,” Obi-wan said.

“Obi-wan,” Padmé said, squinting her eyes.

“Padmé,” Obi-wan said back, “If I bring you with us, I’ll be giving Dooku and Palpatine the necessary ammunition to finally turn Anakin to the Darkside. No matter what, your safety is one of our top priorities.”

Padmé sighs, “Fine. I'll stay,” she said.

“We promise we’ll bring him back,” Ahsoka said.

“We pinky promise,” Thea said as she held out her pinky for Padmé to take.

Padmé released a light chuckle and locked their pinkies together. 

“Now that’s settled,” Obi-wan said, “Thea, Ahsoka, I need you guys to get Korkie, Amis, Lagos, Soniee, Rex, and Cody. We’ll need their help with this.”

“Understood,” Ahsoka said.

“I’ll go with you,” Padmé said, "I can ask Typho to bring some of your things from the apartment."

"Sounds great," Ahsoka said as she leads them to the door. As the door closed behind the three girls and the two droids, Obi-wan turned back to the council.

“Yularen,” Obi-wan said, “I need to know what we can expect on Mustafar, so do whatever you can to get that information, and after you send me the coordinates of the place, cut the transmission. We don’t need the high priestess to know that we know where Anakin is.”

“Yes sir,” Yularen said as his figure disappeared. 

“Master Yoda,” Obi-wan said, “I would like to make a request.”

“A request you have?”

“Yes Master,” Obi-wan said, “I would like to request that Clone Force 99 join us on this mission.”

“For a mission as important as this, permission you have,” Yoda said.

“Where are they now,” Obi-wan asked.

“They’re actually here on Coruscant, taking a much-needed break. Which they tried really hard not to have, so I’m sure they’ll love to get back to the fight,” Mace answered.

“Decided it is,” Yoda said, “Join you, Clone Force 99 will. A powerful team you will have Master Kenobi.” 

“That’s just what I need to get Anakin back,” Obi-wan said.

“May the force be with you and your team, Obi-wan,” Mace said.

“May the force be with us,” Obi-wan said as he walked out of the room to get himself prepared for the mission ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clone Force 99 is coming!!!!! Oh, I can't wait for the next chapter. Stay safe out there if you're protesting, and may the force be with you XOXO  
> #BlackLivesMatter


	38. The Bad Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calvary has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 38!

**_Chapter 38_ **

_“Embrace others for their differences, for that makes you whole”_

**_Jedi Temple Hangar-10:15 PM_ **

“So let me get this straight,” Korkie said as he, Amis, Lagos, Soniee, Ahsoka, Thea, along with BB-8 and R2 walked in the Jedi Temple’s hangar, “You want us,” he said as he pointed to him and his friends, “To join you on a rescue mission where we could be surrounded by crazy Darkside cultist?”

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said looking at Thea.

“You pretty much summed it up,” Thea finished. The group just stared at each other for a minute before Lagos began to laugh, “Fuck it I’m in,” she laughed.

“We’re all in,” Soniee laughed with her, while Amis shook his head yes.

“So who else is coming,” Korkie asked.

“Well, it’s you four, us, the droids of course, Obi-wan, Rex, and Cody,” Ahsoka listed off.

“And Clone Force 99,” Obi-wan finished as he, Rex, and Cody approached them.

“Who,” Ahsoka and Thea asked.

“Clone Force 99,” Rex repeated, “Clones who’ve been genetically mutated for high missions like these. They're one if not the best Special Forces out there in the field.”

“Have you met them,” Ahsoka asked as they heard a ship come in.

“Yeah,” Rex said, “They call themselves ‘The Bad Batch’.”

“That’s catchy,” Thea said, “Is that their ship,” she asked pointing to the ship that just landed.

“Yup. Let’s go say hello,” Cody said as he and Obi-wan led the way.

“Oh, and Ahsoka,” Rex said as he walked beside the two young girls, “There’s someone on their team that you haven't seen in a while.”

“Really? Who,” Ahsoka asked.

“You’ll see,” Rex smirked.

The group waited patiently as the ramp to the ship slowly lowered, and one by one each member came out. First was Hunter, then Tech who was being followed by Crosshair and Wrecker. Then Ahsoka saw a face she never thought she would see again, “Echo,” she called out in shock.

“Commander Tano,” Echo called out as he walked down the ramp to greet his old commander. When he was about to give her a salute, she shocked him by bringing him into a big hug. “I thought you were gone,” Ahsoka said as she looked at him.

“Yeah, most of me is,” Echo smiled motioning to his body, “The Techno Union got me after the explosion at the Citadel, and was using me for an algorithm they made to guess the Republics every move. But thanks to Rexter over here, I managed to get home safe.”

“Hey,” the biggest clone said, “We helped you too!”

“I know,” Echo laughed.

“It’s good to see you again Echo,” Ahsoka smiled.

“You too Commander,” he smiled back, but his face turned confused as he noticed the four Mandalorians and a new person standing behind her, Obi-wan, Rex, and Cody.

“Clone Force 99,” Obi-wan said, noticing their confused looks, “Let me introduce to you four members of the Mandalorian resistance. This is Korkie, Soniee, Lagos, and Amis. And this little one here,” Obi-wan said, moving Thea front and center, “Is a new padawan learner.”

“Hey, my name’s Thea. Thea Mohz.”

“Nice to meet you, Commander Mohz. My name’s Hunter. This is Tech, Crosshair, Wrecker, and you’ve already met Echo.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Thea said, as they all gave her a respective nod.

“What the hell that,” Wrecker asked, pointing to the white and orange droid.

“That’s my droid,” Thea answered, with a wide smile, “His name’s BB-8.”

“Interesting design,” Tech said as he kneeled in front of it for a moment and used his goggles to analyze him, “Very interesting. You did a good job on him,” Tech complimented as he stood back up.

“Thank you,” Thea smiled.

"If you want, I can help you upgrade him."

"That will be amazing! Thank you tech Tech," Thea smiled.

"It's no problem Commander," he replied.

“Now that pleasantries are out of the way,” Obi-wan said, turning back to Hunter, “There are some things we need to discuss.”

As the group began to talk about the supplies they have on hand, and what they could possibly need, Thea zoned out and began to look around the hangar. Her eyes then zeroed in on a familiar face she hasn't seen since she was 12. 

Aden Kaiser. A tall human boy, with fair skin, dark-brown, and eyes that would put you in a trance. He was in the clan higher then she's because of his age so she didn't see him that often. But when she did, she couldn't help but look. Because where she was the unpopular one, he was the popular one. He just had a way of drawing everyone in, with both his ability with a lightsaber and with his ability with the force.

Last time she saw him, he was taken in as a padawan by Master Luni when he was 14. ‘He should be 16 by now,’ Thea thought as she looked at him closely. She remembered him being kind of on the lean side of the spectrum, but now thanks to the war he’s gotten some muscles on him. Not too much and not too little. ‘He looks good,’ she thought, ‘Force did I just think that?’

Feeling eyes on him, Aden turned away from his Jedi fighter, and in Thea’s direction and stared at her. As much as Thea wanted to, she couldn’t move her eyes away from his grey eyes. So they were just trapped in each other's gaze.

When Ahsoka looked towards Thea, getting ready to tease her because of how abnormally quiet she was, she noticed that her attention was on something else. So when she followed her gaze and it landed on a boy who had a wrench in his hand, on top of the wing of a Jedi fighter. It took a second for her to figure out what was happening, but when she did Ahsoka couldn’t help but chuckle. “Why don’t you go over and say hi,” she whispered in Thea’s ear as she nudged her shoulder with hers. 

“No way,” she whispered back, finally breaking eye contact. 

“Awwww,” Ahsoka gushed as she sensed the young girl's embarrassment, “T has a crush.”

“Shut up,” Thea said, smacking her arm as any little sister would do to her older one.

But before Ahsoka can say anything, BB-8 and R2 came in front of them and began to beep erratically. 

“What’s wrong BB,” Thea asked as she kneeled down as the droids beep erratically.

“Go see what’s wrong Thea,” Ahsoka said, as everyone's attention was now on the two droids.

“Ok,” she said as BB-8 and R2 led her away from the group, and around the ship. “Alright you two, what’s the problem?” The only response she got was both droids looking up at the ship. So when she followed suit, her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. 

Ahsoka was listening intently at the conversation at hand when she felt a tug on her hand. “Ahsoka,” Thea said, trying to pull her away.

“Thea, I’m trying to listen,” Ahsoka scolded.

“I need you to see this,” Thea said.

“Why?”

“Because we can’t take this ship,” Thea said as she finally pulled Ahsoka away from the conversation and towards the other side of the ship.

“Why no-” Ahsoka said as she followed Thea’s gaze, “Oh,” Ahsoka said, in shock, "So that's why."

"Yup," Thea mumbled.

“Obi-wan,” Ahsoka screamed, as she and Thea continued to stare at the ship. 

“What’s wrong,” Obi-wan asked as everyone went around the ship.

“We can’t take this ship,” Thea and Ahsoka said at the same time.

“Why not,” Obi-wan asked. When both Thea and Ahsoka pointed up, Obi-wan was taken aback at what he saw, “Oh my.”

As clear as day, there was a nose art of none other than Padmé Amidala. It would’ve been fine if it wasn’t so prerogative nature. 

“You like this,” Hunter asked as if he was in a dream, “That’s our girl, the Naboo Senator. We check her out on the holo scans from time to time.”

“Yeah, she can negotiate with me anytime,” Wrecker said, releasing a laugh at the end.

“Oh my god,” Thea said looking at Obi-wan and Ahsoka, “We can’t take this ship. If we do and he sees this, he’s gonna kill them and possibly us.”

“Who's gonna kill us? Because I would love to see them try,” Crosshair said.

“You guys haven't seen the news today have you,” Obi-wan asked.

“No,” The Bad Batch answered at the same time.

“Well-” Obi-wan began but was interrupted by a voice they all knew.

“Obi-wan, Thea, Ahsoka, I got you guys something for the trip.” The group runs around the ship and sees the woman of the hour with her two wolves by her side. “Padmé,” Thea said, with an awkward smile on her face, “You’re here.”

“Yeah, I'm here,” Padmé said as she, Sura, and Hiro walked closer to the group, “I did say I was going to have Typho drop some things over for you guys.”

“You did. Thanks,” Ahsoka smiled, with an awkward chuckle at the end. 

Padmé smiled back, “Your welcome.”

Padmé’s eyes then drifted from the two girls, the four Mandalorians, her husband’s former mentor, the two clone commanders, until her eyes landed on a familiar face, and four shocked clones. “Echo,” Padmé exclaimed, and just like Ahsoka, the young senator brought him into a hug, “It’s so good to see you.”

“Likewise senator,” Echo laughed.

“You know her,” Hunter, Wrecker, Crosshair, and Tech said at the same time.

“Oh,” Padmé said looking at the four original members, “I’m afraid I’ve never met you guys. My name is-”

“Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo,” Tech interrupted, “We’re huge fans.”

“That’s great to know,” Padmé smiled at the four beaming clones.

“Um Padmé,” Thea interrupted before the clones turn into fanboys over the senator, “Can we borrow one of your ships.”

“Why,” she asked, turning towards the 14-year-old girl.

“We can’t take this one,” Ahsoka said.

“Why not,” she asked backing away towards the other side, “It looks pretty fine to me,”

“Wait, no Padmé,” Obi-wan said as she disappeared from view. 

“Wow,” She chuckled as she saw the nose art, “There’s a lot of things I never thought I’ll see in my life. I would have to say this is one of them.”

“Are you angry,” Wrecker asked.

“No,” Padmé laughed, “I think it’s cute. I like the ‘Good to be bad’ on it. It fits after everything I’ve done today,” Padmé laughed, turning to everyone, “I just wanna thank you guys again. For all this. I know if I didn’t do what I did that night, then we maybe wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“But if you didn’t,” Obi-wan began placing a hand on her shoulder, “Then we could’ve been in an even worse situation.”

“He’s right,” Ahsoka said walking up next.

“We’ll get back,” Thea said, “We did pinky promised after all,” Thea chuckled, making the Naboo senator laugh.

“We did,” Padmé smiled.

“Alright guys,” Obi-wan called out looking at the rest of their group, “It’s time to go.”  
  
“Bye Padmé,” Thea and Ahsoka said as they gave her a hug.

“Bye you two,” Padmé said, “Stay safe.”  
  
“We will,” they said as they began to walk back to the ship's ramp. “Hey Thea,” Padmé called out.

“Yeah?”

“Can you hold the ship for a minute. I need to say something to R2.”

“Sure,” Thea said as she went on the ship, “Hey Tech hold the ship. R2, Padmé needs you real quick.”

R2 then rolls out of the ship and stands in front of Padmé, “Ok R2,” Padmé said as she kneeled down to the droids level, “You and I both know that Anakin can be...Stubborn,” Padmé said making the white and blue droid beep in agreement, “You and I both know we don’t truly understand what he went through. So, I want you to record a message for me real quick, alright.”

R2 gives a firm beep and begins a countdown.

“What’re they doing,” Wrecker asked as he and the other bad batch members looked out the window. 

“None of your business,” Obi-wan laughed as he used the force to move the nosey clones. 

“Did Admiral Yularen send you everything,” Ahsoka asked.

“Trust me Ahsoka,” Obi-wan began, “We’re well prepared for this mission.”  
  
“I’m more worried about what we’re not prepared for,” Ahsoka replied, thinking about the mental stability of her former Master.

But before Obi-wan can ask what, R2 came back upon the ship. “We’re all here Hunter,” Rex said. 

“Alright,” Hunter called out, as he and Tech sat in the pilot and co-pilot seat. “Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare for take-off.”

Padmé watched as the ship rose and took off into the dark Coruscant sky. ‘Please,’ Padmé thought, ‘Whoever’s watching over us, please bring Ani back to me. Please.’ Padmé then felt the two wolves who were sitting right next to her nudge her. “Come on you two,” Padmé said as she led them out the hangar, “All we have to do now is wait.”

“Mustafar,” Hunter asked as he and the bad batch looked at the Jedi Master after they left Coruscant's atmosphere, “Why the hell are we going to Mustafar?”

“Because that’s where one of our men is being held,” Obi-wan answered.

“Is it another clone,” Tech asked.

“No,” Ahsoka answered.

“It's a Jedi,” Thea said, "But not just any Jedi. He's my master."

“Your Master,” Wrecker exclaimed, “It's always weird for a Jedi to get caught. So how’d they do it?”

“He sacrificed himself to save Thea. That was almost a month ago,” Ahsoka said, “Now a warning beforehand, we don’t know what state he’ll be in when we find him, so be prepared for anything.”

“Especially when he sees the nose art,” Thea mumbled.

“Ok seriously, what’s the Jedi gotta do with the nose art,” Crosshair asked.

“Well, if you saw the news, you would’ve known that Senator Amidala has been married for almost four years,” Ahsoka said.

“WHAT,” the clones yelled.

“And the person we’re rescuing so happens to be her husband,” Thea smiled.

“But I thought you said he was a Jedi,” Tech said.

“He is,” Obi-wan said, “And you’ve met him.”

“We’ve met countless Jedis,” Wrecker said.

“Sorry General but he's right. You'll have to be a little bit more specific,” Hunter said.

“Oh come on,” Thea said, “He’s the poster boy of the Republic.” 

“And his nickname is ‘The Hero without fear’,” Ahsoka said.

“And besides,” Rex said looking at Echo, “We did fight beside him in the 501st.”

Echo’s eyes went wide with shock in less than a second, “General Skywalker!”

“HIM,” Hunter, Wrecker, Crosshair, and Tech screamed out too.

“Yup,” Ahsoka said.

“So if I were you guys, I would come up with a great reason as to why you have a sexy version of his wife on the ship,” Obi-wan said as he leaned back in his chair.

“Because the last guy who tried to hit on her,” Thea began, “Let’s just say, his face is still recovering.” She finished with a laugh.

“Noted,” Hunter said looking Tech, “Next stop, Mustafar.”

With the push of a lever, the ship launched into hyperspace, on their way to save Anakin Skywalker. Not knowing what they were getting themselves into.

**_Mustafar-Meanwhile 1:25 AM_ **

High Priestess Arend Zes was meditating on the balcony that was attached to her chambers. When Lord Sidious said this would be Lord Vader's home, she was conflicted. But after staying here for almost a month, she now understands. _“This place is where Lord Vader will stay, Zes,” Sidious said, “This will be The Fortress of Vader.”_

The Darkside burned bright here, and Lord Vader’s mood did nothing but improved the dark energy. 

When she saw Lord’s Vader future, she felt complete. Her Master’s plans were finally coming together. It almost was a failure thanks to the idiot Count. Why her Master keeps him around, she has no idea. But it’s only a matter of time before the count meets his end.

“My lady,” one of her followers called out.

“What is it,” she snapped, angry that her meditation was cut short but keeping her eyes closed.

“We have a problem.”

Now that made her eyes open wide, “What do you mean, ‘we have a problem’?”

“During the shift change, a few followers in the communication tower were found unconscious.”

“Any injuries,” Arend asked as she stood up.

“No, and that’s what's odd. There was no sign forced entry or any sign of a struggle. So we think-”

“They were put to sleep.”

“Yes, my lady.”

"Do you know with what," she asked.

"Nothing that we can find both in the room, or in their blood," he answered, “But that’s not the worst of it,” he finished.

“What is,” she asked.

“Someone sent a distress signal out to Coruscant,” he said, “To a ship called The Resolute.”

“YOU IDIOT,” she screamed, startling the young follower as she stood up and got into his face, “THAT'S NOT JUST ANY SHIP! THAT’S ANAKIN SKYWALKER’S FLAGSHIP!”

“What shall we do my lady,” the follower asked as he bowed his head in submission.

“Prepare my ship, and alert the other four higher temples. Lord Vader and I must leave this place as soon as possible.”

“Where shall you go?”

“I can’t tell you, you weak-minded fool,” she said.

“Why?”

“Because if who I think is coming is coming, then he can get that information right out of you.”

“I understand my lady,” he bowed again, “Do you want me to go fetch Lord Vader?”

“No,” she said “I’ll do it. Just get this fortress’s defense up and running.”

The follower than bows and goes to fulfill her wishes.

Arend Zes turns back to the violent lava rivers below her and towards the horizon of the dark planet, “What have you done Lord Vader?”

(This is the nose art if you never saw it lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Before I started to write chapter 25, I was so bored one day I decided to learn how to write in basic. So when I posted the picture on here, I was able to read it off the top of my head lol. I was so proud of myself lol
> 
> I was so happy when I was writing that deleted scene from the old version of echo's arc. Because when my friend told me about it before the clone wars came back on, I was dying from laughter. If you never saw it here's the link
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgJgLEF1KS8&feature=emb_title
> 
> But anyway, she knows! What's gonna happen to Anakin now that the high priestess knows that he sent a distress signal out to the Jedi. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, stay safe if you're protesting, and may the force be with you XOXO. #BlackLivesMatter


	39. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has finally hit his limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is a bit darker when it comes to the action and violence than the rest, so be warned. However, this is the moment we've all been waiting for!! I hope you all enjoy Chapter 39

**_Chapter 39_ **

_"He who surrenders hope, surrenders life_ _"_

**_Mustafar Dungeons-1:30 AM_ **

Anakin managed to fall asleep in his cell when he was interrupted by the loudest scream he’s ever heard that made him jump, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MY LORD!”

When Anakin open his eyes he came face to face with the high priestess and two of her followers.

“I don’t know you’re talking about,” Anakin groaned, “I’ve been locked in here since the last time you guys took me out.”

“Don’t lie to me my lord, because my patience can only go so far,” she sneered as her two followers ignited their Bilari electro-chain whips. 

“Please don’t threaten me if you can’t follow up on it,” Anakin said, looking down at the floor.

“Oh it’s not a threat my lord,” Arend Zes said, “It’s a promise,” she finished as she gave the two followers the signal.

Anakin then screams in pain as the two followers began to whip over and over again. Giving him 15 lashes each before Arend Zes stopped them. “It’s a shame too,” she said, “All that work. All that effort. Gone to waste.”

“What are you talking about,” Anakin breathed out.

“They got your message my lord,” Arend began, as she kneeled down to his level on the floor, “But they refused the call.”

“No, they wouldn’t,” Anakin whispered.

“Oh but they did,” Arend laughed, “Not even an hour later, might I add. They don’t want you anymore.”

“You’re lying,” Anakin cried, “They wouldn’t-”

“But they did,” Arend yelled, “They don’t want you anymore. Can’t you see? You were only a means to an end with them. A tool to use and throw away when they were done. You have no one left! You weak, spineless, worthless, excuse of a man!”

Anakin felt it rising in him, ‘Anakin no,’ the voice in his head said.

“No wonder Ahsoka Tano left. Or why your wife left you for another man.”

‘Anakin,’ the voice said again as Anakin felt his anger reaching the tipping point. 

“Or,” Arend leaned forward so she was next to his ear, “If you were strong enough, maybe your weak mother and padawan would still be alive.”

‘ANAKIN NO,’ the voice screamed as Anakin’s anger finally reached the boiling point. 

Before Arend was able to pull away fast enough, Anakin grabbed the woman by the neck and began to choke her. 'Can't breathe,' she thought. When she locked eyes onto him, she was shocked to see his eyes had changed color. Where there was once a blue that reminded some of a beautiful ocean, it has now turned to a sickening yellow with a tint of red in the middle. “High priestess,” her two followers screamed as they ignited their whips again. But they wouldn’t be able to use it, because right as they activated it, Anakin snapped their necks with the force instantly.

“Why shouldn’t I kill you now,” Anakin sneered, his voice dropping down an octave.

“Please my lord,” Arend begged, “Mercy.”

“There is no mercy for scum like you,” Anakin yelled as he threw her against the wall.

Arend groaned as her back hit the wall with such force, “please my Lord,” she begged as she saw Anakin’s feet in front of her.

“I’m not gonna kill you,” Anakin said, kneeling down to her level, “Death is too easy of a punishment for you."

"What shall you do," she asked, her voice cracking in fear.

"Just like I've suffered in here, you will too,” Anakin said as he took his lightsaber off her belt and onto his. “I hope you enjoy your time,” Anakin said as he walked out the cell, “Because this will be your home for a long, long time," he finished as he raised the shields, locking her inside.

Arend Zes couldn’t move as she leaned against the cell wall. Her mind was blank. “Those eyes,” she whispered, “The eyes of the sith,” she laughed, “I did it. Anakin Skywalker is no more. There is only Vader.”

As Anakin walked through the halls of the fortress, he couldn’t help but absorb some of the dark energy around him. It felt too good to stop. Because right now, it felt like the only thing that could numb the pain of the truth. ‘Anakin stop,’ the voice in his head said.

“Shut up,” Anakin mumbled, smacking his head. 

“Stop right there Lord Vader,” a voice screamed.

When Anakin finally focused on his surroundings, he found himself in a sticky situation. Because here he is in the middle of the throne room, with over at least 100 cultists surrounding him.

“We don’t wanna hurt you,” a woman said.

“But we will do what we must,” a man said as he and the others ignited their whips and readied their blasters.

“Hurt me,” Anakin laughed.

‘Anakin don’t,’ the voice in his head pleaded. 

“Hurt me you say," He said one last time, his voice getting darker, "You already have,” Anakin said his voice dropping again as he tapped into the Darkside. 

Before anyone could react, Anakin began to choke them all. Slowly Anakin lifted his arms up, making everyone float above the ground, and without any hesitation, Anakin snapped their necks and flung their dead bodies like a toy he’s finished playing with.

“Good riddance,” Anakin sneered as he walked over their dead bodies. 

When he finally walked outside, he felt like he just walked into hell. The lava river below was raging like his mood. It was a beautiful sight in a way, but deadly by nature. When Anakin turned to his right, he saw a small ship with one more cultist standing by. “This will be easy,” he mumbled as he began to walk to the ship.

When the cultists heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and was meant with a horrifying sight. “My Lord,” he stammered as he tried to get his blaster out.

But Anakin stopped him by lifting him up, “Do you really think that’s gonna hurt me,” Anakin asked with a slight evil chuckle. 

Anakin saw the cultist's eyes move to something behind him, and when he turned he saw another cultist aiming their weapon.

“Drop him,” the man said.

Before he could react though, Anakin activated his lightsaber and stabbed the man right in the chest.

But while his attention was on the dying cultist in front of him, he couldn’t see the one behind him activate the vulture droids surrounding the planet's atmosphere. 

“I would say it’s been nice knowing you,” Anakin said, “But that would be a lie.” So without hesitation, Anakin threw both of them off the cliff and towards the lava river below. 

Anakin walked up the ramp of the small ship and sat in the pilot's chair. ‘Anakin, you need to calm down,’ the voice said again.

“Shut up,” Anakin said as the ship began to lift from the ground, “I don't even know who you are.”

‘But you do Anakin,’ the voice said, ‘And it pains me to see you like this.’

“Whatever you say,” Anakin sneered as he exited the planet’s atmosphere. “Oh shit,” Anakin mumbled.

Anakin counted at least 20 of them, “You really did it now Anakin,” he mumbled to himself.

With him, in their sights, the vulture droids began to fire on him. So then the cat and mouse game began. 

Anakin did the best he could, dodge left and right, shooting down every single one he could. But once he was down to the last two, one got a good hit on his left side. “Damn it,” he mumbled, “I gotta take these last two out.”

The Vulture droid behind him was relentless, “If he wasn’t trying to kill me I would be impressed,” Anakin mumbled, as he pressed a few buttons to help stabilize the ship. “Wait, where’s the other one?”

He soon got his answer as the vulture droid knocked out one of the hypermatter tanks. “Shit,” Anakin mumbled, “I gotta get outta here.”

So as fast as he could, he began to prep the ship to enter hyperspace, “Computer,” Anakin called out, “Enter coordinates to the nearest neutral or Republic planets.”

_“Are you su-” the computer began._

“JUST DO IT,” Anakin screamed as the Vulture droids got in one last shot.

“Conform, entering hyperspace in 5,4,3,2,1,” The ship then lurched forward, and soon the dark sky was replaced with the familiar blue as the stars raced by him. Anakin leaned back into his chair, and finally released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. When he looked up at the glass in front, he saw his eyes change back to his normal eye color. ‘Breathe Anakin, breathe,’ the voice in his head said. But that time was unfortunately cut short as the ship's systems around him began to beep. “Oh no,” Anakin mumbled as he stood up, “We’re leaking fuel,” Anakin said, “Computer, take over the ship.”

 _“Affirmative,”_ the computer said.

“I gotta fix this mess,” Anakin said as he left the cockpit and headed below to see the amount of damage when the ship began to rock. “Not again,” he mumbled as he finally reached the lower levels of the ship, “Come on,” he said as he tried to rewire things here and there. But nothing seemed to work. “Come on you piece of sh-” Anakin began but was cut off by an explosion that blew up in his face, knocking the Jedi Knight out cold.

**_Bad Batch’s ship-Meanwhile_ **

“We all felt that though right,” Thea asked as she paced back and forth.

“Thea, you asking ‘did we feel it’ for the hundredth time isn’t going to explain it,” Ahsoka said.

“Yeah, I know that,” Thea said, “But something that strong shouldn't be possible.”

“I’m sorry, but what did we miss,” Lagos asked.

“While we were meditating we felt something,” Obi-wan explained, “A wave of darkness. Even stronger then Thea’s on Mandalore.”

“A wave of darkness,” Rex repeated.

“Stronger then Thea’s,” Soniee questioned.

“Yes,” Obi-wan said. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Amis said.

“It isn’t,” Ashoka said.

“The only time I felt something that dark was when,” Obi-wan began, but stopped.

“When General,” Cody asked as they all inched closer to the Jedi Master.

“The last time I felt something that dark was when the son convinced Anakin to join him on Mortis.”

“But that would mean,” Ahsoka began.

“Anakin gave in,” Thea whispered, “Just like Maul said he would.”

“General,” Hunter said after a brief pause, “Are we in trouble?”

“If it's true that Anakin Skywalker has fallen to the Darkside Sargent,” Obi-wan began, “Then we’re in a lot more then trouble.” 

**_500 Republica-Meanwhile_ **

Padmé was sound asleep in her bed, wearing some of Anakin’s clothing when she heard it. “What in the hell,” she mumbled as she got up from her bed. It sounded like someone or something was howling. “Oh no,” Padmé said as she put the pieces together.

She rushed into the living area and sure enough, Sura and Hiro howling at the moon. “Hey you two,” she said as she got closer to them, “It’s late you guys can’t be doing that,” she said as she turned them towards her. But when she did she saw a sad look in their eyes. “Hey,” Padmé said as they began to whimper, “What’s wrong?”

They’re only answer was to howl again. So as fast as Padmé could, she raced into her room, grabbed her personal comm unit, and began to make a call.

“Senator,” the voice of Doctor Sen came through right before her image came through, “It’s kind of late for a late-night talk my dear.”

“I know, and I’m so so sorry,” Padmé said, “But something’s going on with Sura and Hiro.”

“What do you mean?”

“They just won’t stop howling,” Padmé said looking at the two wolves who continued to howl, “And when I looked at them, it almost looked like they were crying.”

“When did this start?”

“A couple of minutes ago,” Padmé said, “Why?”

“My dear,” Doctor Sen began, “You need to take a seat for this.”

“Doctor Sen you're scaring me," Padmé said as she moved towards her couch, "What does it mean,” Padmé asked again, taking a seat on her couch.

“You see my dear when a member of the pack is gravely wounded or gone, the wolves are devastated. So to honor them or wish for good fortune to come their way, the wolves howl at the moon. And because your wolves are Loth-Wolf they can sense everyone you care about no matter if they've met them or not. And right now, they’re either begging for the force’s mercy or they’re honoring their lives.”

“What’re you saying,” Padmé asked again, as she felt tears come to her eyes.

“Sweetie,” Doctor Sen, “You what I’m saying. And with everything you said yesterday, it's not hard to figure who they're honoring or asking mercy for.”

“No,” Padmé cried, “No, he can’t be-” Padmé cried.

“I’m so sorry,” Doctor Sen said. But she got no reply as Padmé shuts off her comm unit and cried. Sura and Hiro both walked up to her and leaned on her as they all cried for the member of their pack.

“I’m sorry Ani,” Padmé cried, “I’m so so sorry.”

**_Unknown Planet_ **

“What am I to do now,” Toydarian said as he strolled through the desert on the back of his Dewback. “The grand race is in three weeks, and all my racers are either dead or won’t compete. And if I don’t have that money, Jabba will kill me.”

The animal’s only response was a grunt, “Eh, you’re no help.”

That’s when he heard it. Something big falling from the sky. When he looked up he saw a ship getting ready to crash. “Unlucky bastard,” he laughed as he watched hit hurl towards the sands, “Come on,” he said as he made the animal go faster, “Whatever crashes is ours, and maybe there’s something valuable enough to sell.”

Taking out his binoculars, he was able to see the moment the ship made impact. “This better be good,” he said.

So as fast as he could under the starry night, he moved his Dewback to the crash site. “If only I had that damn Rodian with me,” he groaned.  
  
When he got close enough, he dismounted the animal and began to fly closer to the debris. “Whatever happened here,” he said as he looked around. But his eyes zeroed in on something shiny. “What is this,” he mumbled as he bent down to grab it, but hissed when it burned. So grabbing the jug he keeps on his belt, he used the last of cold water to cool it off. 

“Let’s see what we got here,” he mumbled as he bent down to grab it again, “A lightsaber,” he said, amazed at his find. “But how-” he began but stopped when he heard a faint groan. “Oh this gotta be good,” he said as he flew back to the dewback. For the next hour, he had his animal move everything out of the way until he hit an unexpected pot of gold. “Ani?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact- The power that Anakin displayed this chapter was from EA's Battlefront 2(2017), and the ability is called Retribution. If you never seen it here it is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUgRpHFqTx0
> 
> It took me all of yesterday and 2 hours and 57 minutes to write lol. I still feel a little iffy on the space fight Anakin had but that's honestly the best I could do lol. But I can't wait for the next couple of chapters lol. So stay safe if you're out there protesting, and may the force be with you XOXO  
> #BlackLivesMatter


	40. Mustafar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue team arrives on Mustafar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the last couple of days, I've been combing through the story and editing it so if there's something different about it, then that's probably why. I hope you enjoy chapter 40!

**_Chapter 40_ **

_“The path to evil may bring great power, but not loyalty”_

**_Bad Batch’s ship, Outside Mustafar atmosphere-6:00 AM_ **

“Ok everybody,” Obi-wan said as they all stood in front of a console, “I know I don’t have to remind you how important this mission is. Not only to us but for the safety of the galaxy.”

“We understand General,” Rex said.

“Good,” Obi-wan said as he brought up a map, “Here is the fortress General Skywalker is being held.”

“Wow,” Thea said as she leaned forward, “It’s huge.”

“How the hell can you live there and not get lost,” Wrecker asked.

“Who knows Wrecker,” Hunter said.

“That place has to be swarming with cultist,” Korkie commented as he took a closer look.

“Indeed, if my calculations are correct I would say at least 200 people could live there.”

“At least 200,” Amis asked in shock.

“Unlikely they would have it at full capacity though,” Soniee said.

“Why,” Crosshair asked.

“To not draw too much attention,” Lagos answered, “It would be weird to see a lot of ships going in and out on a planet that the Separatist practically abandoned.”

“So there won't be a lot of them,” Cody said.

“But we’d still be outnumbered,” Ahsoka said.

“Exactly,” Obi-wan said, “So we have to be careful. One wrong move and we may just get Anakin killed.”

“So how’re we going in,” Thea asked, “We can’t exactly go through the front door.”

“That’s why we’ll split up into two teams and go into the side entrances. Ahsoka, Amis, Korkie, Lagos, Soniee, Rex, and R2 will go in through the east side, while the rest of us will go in through the west. And then we’ll meet in the middle which so happens to be the throne room.”

“Do we know where he’s being held,” Ahsoka asked.

“We believe he’s being held down in the dungeons below ground possibly the furthest you can go,” Obi-wan said to bring the map up so he can point to their point of interest.

“So until we find him, we’re going in quite,” Cody asked.

“Correct,” Obi-wan answered.

“You hear that Wrecker, quietly,” Echo teased.

“Hey,” Wrecker said as if he was offended.

“Then our escape plan,” Soniee asked.

“Well, because I know how much destruction that Wrecker loves to make. I was thinking maybe you would like to set a diversion.”

“I can blow something up,” Wrecker asked, his voice sounding like a child who was able to get some ice cream.

“Yes,” Obi-wan chuckled, “You can blow something up. And after you’re done we’ll lock onto your signal and bring the ship around to pick you up.”

“This is gonna be awesome,” Wrecker said as if he was in a dream.

“Alright we know the plan now gear up everyone,” Obi-wan said, “Ahsoka, Thea, Rex, Cody, I need to talk to you for a moment.”

As everyone else headed to the back of the ship to get ready, Ahsoka, Thea, Obi-wan, Rex, Cody, along with R2 and BB-8 stayed. “This will be a tough mission for all of us,” Obi-wan began, “This place is invested with the Darkside of the force. So no matter what, we have to watch our emotions,” Obi-wan said, looking at Ahsoka and Thea.

“Especially you Thea,” Obi-wan said.

“What’s that supposed to mean Master,” Thea asked, her temper rising.

“I mean no disrespect Thea,” Obi-wan quickly cleared up, “This planet is one of the darkest planets in the known galaxy. So if you reach inside that darkness, there's no going back.”

“I understand Master,” Thea answered.

“We’ll be with you every step of the way T,” Ahsoka said, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a comforting smile which Thea returned.

“Furthermore,” Obi-wan began, making the two girls look back at him, “We have no idea what has become of Anakin after losing his signature in the force, especially after that wave of darkness he released. So we all must be ready. Because if it comes to it, Anakin would become our greatest opponent we’ve ever faced.”

“So if we have to,” Thea began.

“We’ll have to fight him,” Ahsoka said, “But that’s not what I’m concerned about.”

“Why’s that commander,” Cody asked.

“Because Anakin’s force signature can’t go out like that,” Ahsoka said as she snapped her fingers, “Anakin’s like a beacon, a lighthouse if you will. No matter how dark, his light will always shine through. So him just vanishing from the force like this, is concerning on multiple levels.”

“So for all we know is that he could be-,” Rex trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

“Yes, he very much could be,” Obi-wan said, as he took a deep breath, “But we can’t be thinking like that. No matter what happens, we’re bringing him back.”

“Understood,” they all said with BB-8 and R2 beeping their agreement.

“Let’s go bring him home,” Obi-wan said.

**_Fortress of Vader- 12:14 PM_ **

“Is it just me,” Thea whispered, “Or does this place seem a little bit deserted?”

“No, not just you kid,” Cody answered, “This place seems completely deserted.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Obi-wan answered, “Ahsoka what’s your status over there,” Obi-wan said through his commlink.

“Same over here,” Ahsoka said, “There’s no guards or droids.”

“Tech, do a bio scan,” Obi-wan ordered.

“Yes sir,” he answered, his goggles lowering down. They all waited in a tense silence awaiting his answer, “I got one life form inside in the lower levels,” he said, “But other than that, there’s no one home.”

“Ok,” obi-wan mumbled, “Let’s take this nice and easy. This could still be a trap. Ahsoka lead your team in.”

“Copy that,” she answered, “Let’s go.”

Both teams lead their teams inside the massive fortress, constantly looking over their shoulders for any danger. “Something doesn’t feel right Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said through their commlink.

“I sense it too,” Obi-wan said, “Something isn't right here.”

“The whole planet isn’t right,” Thea said, “This planet needs an exorcist.”

“You don’t say,” Rex said, his voice coming through her commlink.

“If I’m reading this correctly, which I am,” Tech began, "We're getting closer to the Throne Room.”

“Understood,” Obi-wan replied, “Everyone stay on guard.”

As they all got closer to the throne room, they all began to smell something off. “Ugh, what is that,” Thea said covering her nose.

“Wrecker did you fart again,” Echo asked.

“No,” Wrecker answered loudly.

“Keep your voice down,” Hunter scolded.

“It can’t be a fart because we smell it over here too,” Rex called out.

“Ok. Me, Thea, and Ahsoka will scout ahead. You guys stay here until we say so,” Obi-wan said, also covering his nose.

“Yes sir,” the clones responded. 

As quietly as they could Obi-wan and Thea advanced on the west, while Ahsoka advanced on the east side. All of them had their sabers at the ready, but it was hard to focus as the odor got even stronger. “What the hell is that smell,” Thea gagged.

“Only one way to find out,” Obi-wan said as they peered through one of the doorways, and the sight before turned them into stone. Covering the throne room floor, were dozens of cultist bodies. All of them. Dead. “Are they,” Thea trailed off as she and Obi-wan walked to the empty space in the middle of the room.

“Looks like it,” Ahsoka said as she stepped over them, meeting the other two forcer users in the middle of the room. 

“Everyone get in here,” Obi-wan said through his commlink, as he stared at the bodies around the room. 

“Hey look at this,” Thea said as she kneeled down on the floor, “This is where they put Master Skywalker, see the chains?”

“Yeah, it is,” Ahsoka said.

“What in the hell,” Soniee yelled, as she and the rest of their group arrived inside the throne room.

“Tech,” Obi-wan called out. 

“Already on it General,” Tech said, lowering his goggles to analyze the bodies, “My scanners are saying that these bodies died from suffocation and cervical fracture of the neck, Sir.”

“Time of death,” Obi-wan asked as he kneeled to inspect one of the bodies.

“All at 1:42 AM,” Tech said, raising his goggles in shock.

“Wait, all of them,” Korkie asked.

“All of them,” Tech answered.

“That can’t be right,” Amis said.

“It is,” Tech said.

“There’s no way they all died from the same thing at the same time,” Soniee said.

"Why not," Wrecker asked.

"Look at how many there are," Korkie said, "You can't exactly crush 100 necks at the same time unless you have 100 arms."

“Besides, breaking someone’s neck isn’t a walk in the park,” Lagos said.

“We know,” Hunter said, “But if Tech said that’s when and how they died-”

“Then that’s how they died,” Crosshair said.

“But what could do that,” Echo asked, "At the same time no less."

“And with that much force,” Wrecker began, “Because I may need to ask for some tips.”

“Wrecker,” Hunter, Crosshair, Tech, and Echo exclaimed at the same time.

“What,” he said, putting his arms up.

“Not the time,” Hunter said, turning back to the three force users, “What’s our orders, sir?”

“Hmmm,” Obi-wan said as he stroked his beard, “Bad Batch, Amis, and Lagos, I want you guys to head to the massive tower we saw coming in. See if you can find out what happened here.”

“Sir, yes, Sir,” the clones said in unison, as Amis and Lagos nodded their heads, their Mandalorian helmets covering their faces. The group of seven then left and began to head towards the tower.

“The rest of us will head down to the detention level,” Obi-wan said looking at his group, “Now be careful everyone. This place is still dangerous.”

“Understood,” Ahsoka, Thea, Rex, Cody, Soniee, and Korkie said as R2 and BB-8 beeped their agreement. 

“Alright then let’s go,” Obi-wan said as the droids lead the way.

**_Mustafar Dungeons_ **

“This is the lowest level of the entire fortress,” Ahsoka whispered as they reached the bottom floor. 

“I don’t know what’s worse,” Thea began, “How hot it is down here, or how creepy it is.”

“Why not both,” Korkie said.

As they walked further inside they came across a heavily modified door.

“BB-8 says he’s picking up a lifeform inside,” Thea said. 

“Alright,” Obi-wan said, “R2 open the door.”

R2 goes to the door and puts his data probe and begins to unlock the heavy door. “Get ready,” Obi-wan said as he and everyone gets their weapon ready.

When the doors opened, Thea, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka had their sabers ignited, Rex, Cody, Soniee, and Korkie had their blasters out, and BB-8 and R2 had their tasers out. But all that was for nothing, as the only people inside the room, were behind the ray shielded cell. They all turned to one another, while the three force users deactivated their sabers. 

When they all approached the cell, they saw two male bodies laying on the floor while the female was leaning against the back wall. 

“Ma’am,” Obi-wan called out, as he and Ahsoka stepped forward, and everyone else stayed back.

The woman slowly looked up, giving them a sinister smirk, making a cold shiver run down their spines. “You’re Arend Zes,” Obi-wan figured out.

“And you must be Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi,” She sneered, “And you Togruta,” she said moving her eyes to the 18-year-old girl, “You must be Ahsoka Tano.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Ahsoka said sarcastically,

“Welcome,” she said raising her arms, “To The Fortress of Vader.”

“Nice, you should put this as a vacation destination. I’m sure this place will be a big hit,” Ahsoka said, “But what about your friends down there, aren't they gonna introduce themselves?”

“They’re dead child,” she answered.

“How,” Obi-wan asked.

“I don’t answer to you,” she said leaning forward, “Either of you Jedi Scum,” she finished looking between the two.

“But I’m not a Jedi,” Ahsoka answered.

“You may not call yourself a Jedi girl,” Arend began, “But you are what most of them inspire to become. You reek of the light.”

“Nothing is wrong with a little light,” Ahsoka snipped at her, "Maybe you should let some in."

“I'd rather die,” she snapped back.

"That could be arranged," Rex said holing up one of is blasters.

"Easy there Rex," Cody said as he forced his brother to lower the blaster.

“Then I'm afraid we're at a standstill," Obi-wan sighed, "How can we fix this dire situation,?"

“I said won’t talk to you Jedis,” she began, “But I will talk to her,” Arend finished, looking directly behind them.

When Ahsoka and Obi-wan followed her eyes, they were all shocked to see it land directly on Thea. 

When Thea feels everyone's eyes on her, she turns around too thinking someone’s behind her, “The fuck y’all looking at,” she whispered, and if this wasn't a serious situation everyone else would've laughed.

“You girl,” Arend said, smiling at her, as Thea turned back, “If I’ll talk to anyone it’ll be you.”

“Really,” Thea said, walking forward so she was directly in front of the ray shield, “Why talk to me?”

“Because,” Arend said as she walked closer to the shields so she and Thea were face to face, “You are the great Thea Amari Mohz.”

“Oh shit,” Thea chuckled, “You know my full name.”

“Why wouldn't I,” Arend said, “You’re the second strongest force user this galaxy has ever seen.”

“But you didn’t answer my question,” Thea said, crossing her arms, “Why talk to me when Master Obi-wan or Ahoska are here? They have more experience than I do.” 

“Unlike these fools, you know the power of the Darkside. You don't fear it as they do. Because you've used it before.”

“And I’m not proud of it.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s not who I am,” Thea answered with much conviction.

“No one can escape their darkness, young one,” Arend smiled, “You must have already learned that, considering what happened on Mandalore.”

“How do you know about that,” Thea asked.

“My dear, my masters felt that wave of darkness from you. You can try to hide it all you want, but it will come out one way or another. Lord Vader has learned that lesson.”

“His name is Anakin,” Thea said, feeling her temper rise, “Not Darth Vader.”

“Oh, you poor girl,” Arend said, talking to Thea like a child, “You’re too late. Anakin Skywalker is no more. There’s only Vader.”

“You’re lying.”

“Child,” Arend laughed, backing away from the shield, “Who do you think did this,” she asked pointing to the two bodies in the cell.

“He wouldn’t,” Thea said.

“What makes you so sure,” Arend asked, walking in front of her again so she was face to face with Thea, “We all saw his memories, my dear. We all know when it comes to the Darkside, Anakin Skywalker has no problem with using it.”

Thea looked at the 6’2 woman with absolute hatred. She began to hear voices in her head egging her on, telling her that she needs to die and make her suffer. But Obi-wan’s commlink interrupts those voices.

“General,” Hunter called out, “We made it to the tower. But there’s something you need to see.”

“Understood Sargent,” Obi-wan said looking at everyone, “Let’s go. Don’t go anywhere, Miss. Zes,” Obi-wan jokes.

But the woman didn't respond, as she looked into Thea’s eyes.

“Thea,” Ahsoka said, placing a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. When Thea turned around to look at her, Ahsoka noticed a bit of red in her eyes disappear, “Come on.”

Thea gives her a nod but looks back at the smirking woman one last time.

“This isn’t over,” Thea sneered as they all walked away.

“I know,” Arend screamed as they all walked out. 

“Thea,” Ahsoka began.

“I’m good,” Thea snapped.

“Thea,” Ahsoka said, “I can feel that deep anger in you. Don’t let her get to you.”

“Easier said than done,” Thea said, as they made their way up to the tower.

**_Communication Tower_ **

“What’d you guys got,” Obi-wan said as he and everyone came up the stairs.

“Security footage,” Echo said.

“Because I was able to determine the hour death for these people, we should be able to see what exactly happened," Tech explained.

“Ok, and what did you find,” Ahsoka asked.

“We found this,” Amis said.

There on the large screen in front of them at 1:30 Am, they saw the very same person they were looking for “Anakin,” Obi-wan whispered. Obi-wan knew Anakin since he was 12, seeing him like this breaks his heart every single time. He looked defeated, devastated.

_“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MY LORD!”_

They watched as Arend Zes and the other two members walked inside his cell, making the young Jedi jump.

 _“I don’t know you’re talking about,” Anakin groaned, “I’ve been locked in here since the last time you guys took me out.”_ _  
_

_“Don’t lie to me my lord, because my patience can only go so far,” she sneered as her two followers ignited their Bilari electro-chain whips._

_“Please don’t threaten me if you can’t follow up on it,” Anakin said, looking down at the floor._

_“Oh it’s not a threat my lord,” Arend Zes said, “It’s a promise,” she finished as she gave the two followers the signal._

They all flinched as Anakin received 30 lashes altogether. 

_“All that work. All that effort. Gone to waste.”_ _  
_

_“What are you talking about,” Anakin breathed out._

_“They got your message my lord,” Arend began, as she kneeled to his level on the floor, “But they refused the call.”_ _  
_

_“No, they wouldn’t,” Anakin whispered._

_“Oh but they did,” Arend laughed, “Not even an hour later, might I add. They don’t want you anymore.”_ _  
_

_“You’re lying,” Anakin cried, “They wouldn’t-”_ _  
_

_“But they did,” Arend yelled, “They don’t want you anymore. Can’t you see? You were only a means to an end with them. A tool to use and throw when they were done. You have no one left! You weak, spineless, worthless, excuse of a man!”_

Obi-wan, Thea, Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, and even R2 and BB-8 knew the signs of Anakin’s rising anger. The way he clenches his fist, and the way his nose scrunches up. They could all tell he was reaching his limit.

_“No wonder Ahsoka Tano left. Or why your wife left you for another man.”_

They saw Anakin’s eyes begin to shift, but Arend Zes next words puts it in motion.

_“Or maybe,” Arend leaned forward so she was next to his ear, “If you were strong enough, maybe your mother and padawan would still be alive.”_

Just like Thea’s, Anakin’s eyes shifted from their normal blue to the sinister yellow, as he reached forward and grabbed Arend Zes’s neck, killing her two follower’s neck with the force as they tried to activate their weapons.

“Oh no,” Obi-wan said.

_“Why shouldn’t I kill you now,” Anakin sneered, his voice dropping down an octave._

_“Please my lord,” Arend begged, “Mercy.”_ _  
_

_“There is no mercy for scum like you,” Anakin yelled as he threw her against the wall._

_Arend groaned as her back hits the wall with such force, “Please my lord,” she begged as she saw Anakin’s feet in front of her._

_“I’m not gonna kill you,” Anakin said kneeling to her level, “Death is too easy of a punishment for you.”_

_“What shall you do,” she asked, her voice cracking in fear._

_“Just like I’ve suffered in here, you will too,” Anakin said as he took his lightsaber off her belt and onto his, “I hope you enjoy your time here,” Anakin said as he walked out the cell, “Because this will be your home for a long, long time,” he finished as he raised the shields, locking her inside._

“Follow him,” Obi-wan told Tech.

While they were following Anakin’s movements throughout the fortress, they couldn’t help but notice how Anakin kept slapping his head repeatedly.

“Why’s he doing that,” Amis asked.

“I don’t know,” Obi-wan answered as Anakin entered the throne room.

_“Stop right there lord Vader,” a voice screamed._

_When Anakin finally focused on his surroundings, he found himself in a sticky situation. Because here he is in the middle of the throne room, with over at least 100 cultists surrounding him._

_“We don’t wanna hurt you,” a woman said._

_“But we will do what we must,” a man said as he and the others ignited their whips and readied their blasters._

_“Hurt me,” Anakin laughed, “Hurt me you say,” Anakin said more seriously, “You already have.”_ _  
_

_Before_ _anyone could react, Anakin began to choke them all. Slowly Anakin lifted his arms, making everyone float above the ground, and without any hesitation, Anakin snapped their necks and flung their dead bodies like a toy he’s finished playing with._

_“Good riddance,” Anakin sneered as he walked over their dead bodies._

“He killed them,” Lagos whispered, “He killed them all.”

“Just like that,” Soniee said, snapping her fingers.

“Where’s he heading now Tech,” Obi-wan asked.

“He’s heading towards a landing bay we passed on the way here,” Tech said, as he switched the camera.

But all of them had to force themselves to watch as Anakin killed the last two followers and took the ship.

“And that’s it,” Tech said as he and everyone else looked to Thea, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan for guidance.

“What do we do now sir,” Cody asked.

“Honestly,” Obi-wan said as he took a seat, “I don’t know.”

“We have to find him Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said, “He’s not in the right headspace.”

“I know," Obi-wan said, his voice rising, "But where,” Obi-wan asked, “As far as he’s concerned, we abandoned him.”

“So what, we leave him out there,” Thea asked, raising her voice.”

“No,” Obi-wan.

“Then what,” Thea asked again, “What can we do?”

“We find him, T,” Ahsoka said.

“But how,” Thea said.

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka answered, “But right now, our only lead is Arend Zes.”

“Batch,” Obi-wan called out, “I want you to analyze this footage, see if there's anything we missed.”

“Yes sir,” they responded.

“The rest of you come with me,” Obi-wan said.

**_Mustafar Dungeons_ **

“Arend,” obi-wan said as he approached the 40-year-old cell.

“Welcome back Master Kenobi,” she responded, “I see you found out the truth.”

“What truth?”

“The truth of your friend,” Arend said, “He killed them all didn’t he?”

“He did,” Thea answered, cutting Obi-wan off.

“So why come to me?”

“Because,” Obi-wan began, “Even though I don’t like you, or what you and what those people stood for, everyone deserves the chance to bury their dead. So we’re giving you that chance.” 

Arend looked up at Obi-wan with pure anger on her face, “I don’t need your pity.”

“I know you don’t,” Obi-wan said, “But it’s either we bury them the way you want, or we’ll do it our way.” 

Arend pauses for a moment, “Fine,” she answered.

“Ok,” Obi-wan said, “What do you want?”

**_The Great River, Mustafar-Later 2:00 PM_ **

After a lot of leg work, the team managed to wrap all of the dead and laid them all out on the ground outside. Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Thea, Rex, Cody, The Bad Batch, Soniee, Korkie, Amis, Lagos, along with R2 and BB-8 stood behind Arend as she looked at her 104 fallen followers. 

Arend stepped even further, her hands in cuffs, “Tu Tapuiz Kia Nun Tikazi Tave Jena'tes Visitija Kia Tu,” she began, talking in sith, “Tu've accomplished Kam Nie Wo could Visaz Dary. Aukotis Tu'Saen Nuo Tave Zavusina Zyemus. J'us Aukotinas Xok your Natura Kia serve ir Daboti our Wo Tiesa Vadovas ir savior. Ari Sidious. Tu right: Zinot earned your Dalis iv greatness Is Tave afterlife. Mazo Tegu Sis Buti Nuyak final words Kia j'us Vi Geras priestess iv Tave Tsis, 'Through Shâsot, Nu Gauti Tyûk. Pro Tyûk, Nu Gauti Midwan. Pro Midwan, Nu Gauti Asha. Pro Asha, Nuyak chains Aras Svistuis. Tave Sensitive: Sekleti Enil Nun Won'.”

Arend then turns back to the three force users and gives them the nod.

Ahsoka, Thea, and Obi-wan then step forward, and all together they raised all of the bodies and laid them inside the lava river. They all watched as the bodies of the fallen all traveled down the river until there was nothing left. “Come on,” Obi-wan said as he grabbed her arm, “It’s time to go.”  
  
“Master,” Thea began as she, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka walked side-by-side behind the woman as everyone else walked in front, “What’s gonna happen with Anakin now?”

“I don’t know little one,” Obi-wan said, “I don’t know.”

**_Unknown Planet- 12:45 AM_ **

“Yes, come on. See you in the morning you skug,” the Toydarian said as his Rodian worker left his shop. When he was sure he was gone for good, he began to fly to the very back of his store and came before a locked door. 

Turning around one more time to make sure that no one can see him, he places the code in for the door and walks inside.

“How is he,” he asked the med droid he recently bought.

“I cared for him the best that I could, sir,” the droid said in its feminine tone.

“So why hasn’t he woken up?”

“I’m afraid I can’t rush that sir,” she answered, “He’ll wake up when he’s ready.”

“So all I have to do is wait,” he asked as if that was the craziest thing he heard all day.

“Yes,” she answered cheerfully.

“How long do I have to wait for,” he asked, “I found him almost a full 24 hours ago.”

“Well sir, being in a comma can differ,” she said, “He can be in one for the next day, week, month, or even year.”

“You’re _really_ not helping,” he said, releasing a sigh.

“I'm trying sir,” she answered back.

“Switch off for the night,” he said as he flew closer to the sleeping body, “But stay on low power mode. Just in case.”  
  
“Of course sir,” she answered as she puts herself in low power mode.

The Toydarian leans closer, so his face and the sleeping person’s face were close, “You better wake up Ani, and it better be soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sith translation
> 
> Tu Tapuiz Kia Nun Tikazi Tave Jena'tes Visitija Kia Tu---You came to me when the darkness called to you
> 
> Tu've accomplished Kam Nie Wo could Visaz Dary. Aukotis Tu'Saen Nuo Tave Zavusina Zyemus. J'us Aukotinas Xok your Natura Kia serve ir Daboti our Wo Tiesa Vadovas ir savior. Ari Sidious. Tu right: Zinot earned your Dalis iv greatness Is Tave afterlife. Mazo Tegu Sis Buti Nuyak final words Kia j'us Vi Geras priestess iv Tave Tsis, 'through Shâsot, Nu Gauti Tyûk. Pro Tyûk, Nu Gauti Midwan. Pro Midwan, Nu Gauti Asha. Pro Asha, Nuyak chains Aras Svistuis. Tave Sensitive: Sekleti Enil Nun Won' ---- You've accomplished what no one could ever do. Sacrifice yourself for the greater good. You gave up your life to serve and protect our one true leader and savior. Lord Sidious. You all have earned your share of greatness in the afterlife. So let this be my final words to you as High Priestess of the Sith, 'Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall set me free'
> 
> I honestly didn't believe this story would go on for so long, but here we are at chapter 40 lol. I hope you all enjoyed it, stay safe out there and may the force be with you XOXO  
> #BlackLivesMatter


	41. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé must now navigate her life in the senate after telling the galaxy the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm really not sure about this chapter so I hope you enjoy it lol

**_Chapter 41_ **

_ “Who’s the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?”  _

**_500 Republica- 1:05 PM_ **

“Gone! What do you mean gone,” Padmé screamed startling both Sura and Hiro behind her.

After talking to Doctor Sen, Padmé blacked out. She didn’t even notice her family surrounding her trying to shake her out of it. She just sat there on her couch like a statue, the only thing showing that she was still alive was the tears that refused to stop. She didn’t even notice her father carrying her to her bed, and both of her parents laying on either side of her. All she could think about was Anakin. ‘Could he really be gone,’ she thought over and over again. 

Her family wanted her to stay home for the day, but Padmé refused. “Anakin would want me to work,” she said, “He would want me to continue to fight for what we believe. And that’s what I’m gonna do.”

She was almost out of her apartment with Sura, Hiro, and Typho when 3po came rushing to her saying she got an emergency call from the Jedi Council. She ran as fast as she could with Sura and Hiro behind her to her office to accept the call. But when she saw the grim look on Ahsoka, Thea, Obi-wan, Yoda, and Mace’s face, she knew it wasn’t good. 

“Just that Padmé,” Ahsoka repeated, “He’s Gone. Anakin’s not here.”

“How,” Padmé asked, “That message came from Mustafar. He has to be there.”

“Escaped, Skywalker did,” Yoda answered.

“How,” Padmé asked.

“He um,” Ahsoka stuttered, struggling to find the right words.

“He killed 104 cultists,” Thea said, still in a bit of shock.

"Thea," Obi-wan and Ahsoka exclaimed.

"What, it's the truth. And she's 25, she can handle it," Thea said back, "And it wasn't like he was in the wrong for it."

“What,” Padmé said in shock.

“He killed them in self-defense,” Obi-wan assured her, “All footage of the incidents showed that they drew their weapons first.”

“However it’s the method he used that scares us,” Mace said.

“How’d he kill them,” she asked, as both Sura and Hiro caressed their heads against her sides in a comforting manner. 

“Tech said mild suffocation and cervical fracture,” Ahsoka said.

“He choked them and snapped their necks,” Padmé exclaimed.

“It was a quick death,” Obi-wan said, “I’m honestly surprised he didn’t make them suffer.”

“How do you know,” Padmé asked.

“Security footage,” Thea answered.

“And the only sole survivor,” Ahsoka explained.

“Who was the survivor?”

“Arend Zes,” Mace answered this time.

“The high priestess,” Padmé realized.

“Yes,” Obi-wan said, “She was the last person to see Anakin alive.”

“But can we truly trust everything she says,” Padmé asked.

“As painful as it is to say it. Yes. Yes, we can. She may be a bitch, but she's an honest bitch.” Thea said.

Padmé took a deep breath and looked the young Padawan in the eyes, “Alright, I trust your guys' judgment.”

“Good,” Obi-wan said, giving her a small smile.

“Now, what does the wicked witch of the west have to say,” Padmé asked.

“Well, she did confirm the dark energy we felt in the force was Anakin, and his eyes did change color.”

“And I’m guessing during the escape that’s when he killed the 104 cultists?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan said.

“So where could he have gone?”

“Not far without a fight,” Thea said, “While we were reviewing the tapes, we noticed this.” Thea then brings up the footage of Anakin outside of the fortress with two of Arend’s followers. 

“There, in his hand,” Ashoka pointed out, “It’s an activation switch that triggers the Vulture droids surrounding the airspace above the fortress. And thanks to Tech we were able to find the switch, and discover it was still active.”

“Then what?”

“Well it was a little difficult but we were able to find some remains of the droids, and download some of their memories.”

“And inside this is the last thing droid DFS-311 saw,” Ahsoka said as she brought up the droid's memories. Padmé moved a little closer as she watched the droid try to shoot the ship in front of it; And remarkably it did. But not even a minute later, the droid collides with another unseen droid.

“That was Anakin’s flying alright,” Padmé commented, as Obi-wan rewind the clip, “What did that shot hit?”

“When we ran a schematic on the ship, and we believe it damaged Anakin’s hypermatter tanks.”

“So he couldn’t have gotten far,” Padmé concluded.

“Yes, but there may be a complication,” Thea said.

“What’s the complication?”

“Before Anakin escaped, Arend Zes sent a signal to the other four planets that Maul named, for an escort,” Thea said.

“So he could’ve been picked up by other followers?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan answered.

“Do we know which one?”

“Unfortunately no,” Ahsoka said, “So we’re gonna have to do this the long way.”

“And that is?”

“Investigate all four planets, and hope he’s there,” Thea answered.

“Are you guys sure,” Padmé asked, her voice not hiding her concern.

“Yes,” Obi-wan said, “If he’s not here then he’s gotta be in one of these four planets Padmé.”

“I understand,” Padmé sighed.

“Troubling you something is,” Yoda said.

“Yes Master Yoda,” Padmé said, “Last night, Hiro and Sura were howling and crying. I called their vet and she told that when they do something like this, it means their either in mourning or begging the force’s mercy for someone they consider in their pack.”

“And you think it has something to do with Skywalker,” Mace asked.

“I know so,” Padmé said.

“Prepare for any outcome we must,” Yoda said, “Difficult, this situation is. Only when we find Skywalker, will things become clear. Explore the four other planets you must. See if they have him, you will.”

“Understood Master,” Obi-wan said, as he, Thea, and Ahsoka bowed.

“We’ll talk to you soon,” Ahsoka said looking at Padmé.

“Be safe you guys,” Padmé said, giving the three a smile.

“Bye Padmé,” Thea said as she and Ahsoka stepped out of view.

“We’ll bring him back Padmé,” Obi-wan said, “No matter where he is.”

“Thanks Obi-wan,” Padmé smiled one last time before Obi-wan ended the call on his end. 

“Sense that you're worried I do,” Yoda said, his voice catching her attention.

“I am,” Padmé said looking at the Grandmaster.

“They’ll do everything in their power Senator,” Mace said.

“Oh trust me I know,” Padmé said chuckled, “But that still doesn’t mean I can’t worry.” 

“Master Windu, can you give the Senator and I a minute,” Yoda asked.

“Of course Master,” Mace said, bowing to both him and Padmé, leaving the two alone.

“Heard a voice I have,” Yoda said.

“A voice,” Padmé trailed off.

“Since our vote to recuse Skywalker it began. From whom, I do not know.”

“What is it saying?”

“‘Hope you must have Yoda, for the chosen one will soon choose his path’.”

“But which one,” Padmé asked.

“That has yet to be seen,” Yoda said, “Keep you from your duties any longer, I will not. Stay safe at the senate you must.”

“I’ll be safe,” Padmé said, “Thank you Master Yoda, and may the force be with.”

“May the force be with you too,” Yoda smiled as he disappeared.

“M’lady,” Typho said behind her, “It’s time to go.”

Padmé slowly turns to him and gives him a sad smile, “Ok,” she said looking down at Sura and Hiro, “You guys ready to go?”

**_Senate Rotunda- 1:55 PM_ **

As Padmé walked through the halls of the Senate, she felt everyone's eyes on her. Some in awe, some in shock, and some in disgust. But she didn’t care, she kept her head up high, as she and her two Loth-wolves walked the halls like they owned the place. ‘I should go see Bail. See what I missed at the briefing,’ She thought.

When she made it to one of the lifts, she was immediately annoyed at who she saw inside. There in the flesh was Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin. The biggest asshole in the known universe. Padmé thought about waiting for the next ride up, but unfortunately, Tarkin looked up from his datapad and gave her a smug smile. “Oh come in my dear,” Tarkin smiled, “There’s plenty of room.”

Padmé thought of saying no, but then she remembered Sura and Hiro was right behind her. “Sure,” she said, giving him a smug smile as she and her wolves piled in the lift with him. Both Sura and Hiro sat behind the two humans as the lift began to move again. “So,” he said, clearing his throat, “You and Skywalker.”

“Mmhmm,” she replied looking straight ahead.

“You know he saved once at the Citadel," Tarkin said, "I probably won't have made it without him and his team."

"Anakin's save many people in this war," Padmé said, "No matter the cost."

"That is true Senator," Tarkin said, looking at her with a smile, "You know, I didn’t expect this from you.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“I knew one of these days, a Jedi will break the code and marry someone, maybe even get them pregnant. But I didn’t think the good Senator of Naboo would be the one to do it.”

“Really,” Padmé began, finally looking at the smug admiral in the eyes, “I wouldn’t have thought that one of the Republic finest would one day, almost sentence a 17-year-old girl to death because of a lot of coincidences. But here we are,” she finished looking straight ahead again. 

“Are you still angry about that,” he asked in shock, “That trial was almost a year ago, get over it.”

“Get over it,” Padmé repeated, “GET OVER IT,” she yelled at him as she turned to fully face him, “Excuse my language Admiral, but you saying to get over it is the dumbest shit I've ever heard you say.”

“The brat is still alive, I don’t understand why you're still upset.”

“Yeah, the only reason she's still alive is because my husband had to do your fucking job and find the real criminal,” Padmé yelled at him.

Tarkin then reached for the lift controls and stopped it. “The chancellor asked me to lead the prosecution, that is not something I could say no to.”

“With what evidence,” She yelled again.

“Hmm let me think, oh yeah. 1. Her escaping from prison and finding dead clones along the way, 2. She was seen with Asajj Ventress, a known ex-associate of Count Dooku and 3. Her being found near the same pile of explosives used in the attack against the temple.”

“And that didn’t seem to be a little on the nose Admiral?”

“At the time no,” he answered, “Your husband however made sure that my reputation was damaged after the girl left the Order.”

“Like you didn’t deserve it,” Padmé sneered.

“Why you little,” he began, grabbing her wrist but jumped back as Sura and Hiro released vicious growls, showing their mighty teeth.

“I wouldn’t do that again Admiral,” Padmé said, giving him a cold glare, snatching her wrist out of his hand, “Unless you want to lose your hand.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Oh no,” Padmé said moving closer to him, “It’s not a threat. It’s a promise.”

“Is everything ok in there,” a voice came through one of the speakers of the lift.

“We’re fine,” Padmé said, not taking her eyes off the man, “If you can, please start the lift again.”

“Certainly ma’am.” Not even a second later, the lift began to move again. But the two humans refused to look everywhere but each other. However, the ding of the lift managed to pull them off each other gazes.

“My stop,” Padmé said, “I would say it was a pleasure seeing you again Admiral. But that would be a lie, and unlike some people in this building I don’t manipulate people for their own agenda,” and with that Padmé along with Sura and Hiro made their way out of the lift, leaving a conflicted Tarkin.

‘The gull of that man’ Padmé thought as she made it to Bail’s office. 

“Senator Amidala,” his secretary, Dela Vessate said, standing up to greet her. 

“Hello Dela,” Padmé greeted with a smile, “Is he in?”

“Oh yes, he’s with Senators Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, Senator Yudrish Sedran of Chalacta, and Senator Zorin Krasul of the planet Anaxes.”

“Is it ok if I go in?”

“Oh yes, you're always welcomed,” she said as she walked towards the door, making it open, stopping any and all arguments inside, “Senators, announcing Senator Amidala.”

“Padmé,” Bail said greeting his good friend, “Thank you, Dela, you may return to your desk.” Dela gives him a slight bow and gives Padmé a smile before leaving the senators inside.

“You missed today's briefing.”

“Yeah, I overslept,” Padmé said sitting next to Bail and Riyo.

“That doesn’t sound like you,” Mon said, with Yudrish and Zorin nodding their agreement on their couch.

“Yeah, last night or this morning wasn’t the greatest,” Padmé said.

“What happened,” Bail asked. 

So for the next couple of minutes, Padmé filled her group of rebels in on the last couple of hours of her life, while the most powerful man in the universe had a meeting of his own.

**_Chancellor Palpatine’s office-Meanwhile_ **

“My lord,” Tarkin kneeled on the floor.

“Admiral Tarkin,” Palpatine said his face still facing the window, “You may rise.” 

Tarkin got back on his feet and stared at Palpatine’s back. Waiting for him to talk. “What’s the new update on the Erso family?” Tarkin then began to hesitate to speak, “Well,” Palpatine snapped.

“My lord, there’s been an incident,” Tarkin said, making the Sith Lord turn around to face him.

“What accident?

“When me and one of my associates arrived on Vallet, we found the Eros estate completely destroyed.”

“Pirates?”

“Maybe,” Tarkin said, “I’m having some of my best men investigating it as we speak. But as far as we know, The Eros family is deceased.” 

“Hmm,” Palpatine began as he stared back out of the window, “Something strange is happening in the galaxy, Admiral.”

“Strange how my lord?”

“All of these events happening all at once. First, The Second Battle of Kamino. Then the attack on my life, The Siege of Mandalore, and now this. All of this happening all in the matter of a month is suspicious.”

“Yes,” Tarkin said as he began to think about what the Senator of Naboo said in the lift.

“Speak up Admiral, before your thoughts consume you.”

“It’s nothing my lord,” Tarkin began, “I’m just thinking about what Senator Amidala said to me in the lift.”

“What did she say,” Palpatine asked, turning to face Tarkin once again.

“‘Unlike some people in this building I don’t manipulate people for their own agenda’,” Tarkin repeated, “It could be nothing and I’m reading too much into it, but-”

“Never underestimate the Senator of Naboo,” Palpatine interrupted, “I want you to keep a close eye on her and who she talks to."

“Understood my lord,” Tarkin said.

“Now, tell me about the weapon.”

“Things are moving faster than planned,” Tarkin said, “But the rate we’re going, Project Stardust will be completed soon.”

“Good, keep on it,” Palpatine said, “With the mess Tyranus made I may need it sooner rather than later.”

“Or course my lord,” Tarkin bowed.

“Go, figure out what happened to Erso, and keep Project Stardust’s construction on schedule.”

“What about Senator Amidala?”

“I’ll take care of her.”

**_Senator Bail Organa’s Office_ **

“So what now,” Riyo asked.

“I don’t know,” Padmé said, “All I can do now is wait and see if they find him at the other four locations.”

“This must be stressful for you,” Zorin said.

“But know this,” Yurdish said, “The galaxy is behind you. You two are now known as ‘The Galaxy’s strongest couple’ after all.”

“The what,” Padmé asked.

“You didn’t see these magazines,” Yurdish said as she pulled up one of the many magazines that her teenage daughters asked her to buy.

“Wow,” Padmé said as she looked down at the picture in front of her. There she and Anakin were back to back, with her in her battle dress, her blaster out, and Anakin in his Jedi lightsaber ignited. “You two are a force to be reckoned with. 'The Defender of Democracy' with 'The Hero without fear'. The two symbols of the Republic in the mist beautiful union that will finally bring the galaxy together again," Yurdish quoted.

"Did you read this," Padmé asked, with a slight chuckle as she saw the same phrase in the magazine.

"Of course I did, I bought it after all," she laughed.

"Everyone in the news and online is grateful that the Queen Apaliana of Naboo is allowing you to stay in the Senate Padmé, but people like my children are worried about what the Jedi Order will do when General Skywalker returns,” Mon said.

“Yeah, me too,” Padmé said.

“Are you worried that they’ll expel him," Zorin asked.

“Of course I am,” Padmé began, “But ultimately the decision comes down to the Council,” Padmé said, “Now that I have my personal issues out of the way, we still have a galaxy to save, so can you all catch me up on this morning’s briefing,” she finished with a smile.

After an hour of going through everything together, Dela came rushing through the doors, "Senator Organa, Queen Breha called."

"Is it the baby," Bail asked standing up from the couch with such speed.

"Yes, her cousin, Lady Mari water just broke."

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut this meeting short," Bail said as he moved to his desk to get some of his stuff.

"It's ok Bail," Padmé said, "Go meet your baby."

Bail gave them all a smile and raced out of the room Alderaan. As Padmé, Sura, and Hiro walked to her office she couldn't help but think of a time where she and Anakin having a child or two. 'Wherever you are Anakin, please just hold on a little longer.'

When she walked towards her office door, she saw Dormé and Sabé talking. “Hello ladies,” Padmé greeted, with Sura and Hiro behind her.

“My lady,” they both bowed.

“How was the briefing this morning,” she teased.

“Dreadful,” Dormé groaned, “I don’t understand how you can deal with those children on a daily basis.”

“A lot of patience,” Padmé said.

“Too much Patience,” Sabé mumbled, making the two others laugh.

“Senator Amidala,” a voice said behind them. When they all turned their heads they all saw one of the Chancellor’s many aids.

“Yes?”

“Chancellor Palpatine would like to have a word with you.” Dormé, Sabé, and Padmé all turned to one another, all wondering why he would call for her.

“Just me,” Padmé asked.

“Yes Senator,” he said.

“Ok,” Padmé said, “You two stay here, me and the wolves will be back soon.”

“Yes my lady,” Dormé and Sabé said in unison.

“Ok,” Padmé said, turning towards the aid, “Lead the way.”

**_Chancellor Palpatine’s office-Meanwhile_ **

“Chancellor,” the aid said, catching Palpatine’s attention “Presenting Senator Amidala of Naboo,” the aid announced as Padmé, Sura, and Hiro walked inside.

“Thank you, Jeb,” Palpatine smiled as he rose from his chair. The nod gives him and Padmé a bow as he leaves the two politicians, wolves, and guards inside.

“How are you my dear,” he greeted as motioned for her to take a seat on one of his couches.

“I’m doing fine,” she said as they sat across from each other.

“Have they gotten bigger,” Palpatine asked as he looked at Sura and Hiro, who sat on either side of her.

“Oh yes they have, but they're almost done growing.”

“Interesting,” Palpatine said, “You must know why I called you here.”

“About my announcement yesterday?”

“Yes,” Palpatine confirmed, “Firstly I want to say congratulations for your marriage, even though it’s well overdue. And that the people of The Republic are behind you.”

“Thank you, Chancellor,” Padmé said.

“How’re you holding up?”

“I’m just scared,” Padmé said, “All I want is to hold him again, but I'm afraid that won’t happen because of Dooku and his Master.”

“That was a shocking revelation,” Palpatine said, “All this time we thought we were dealing with one, not two.”

“It was an icy shock to me too.”

“Chancellor,” Sly Moore and Mas Amedda said as they came inside, “I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s something that needs your immediate attention,” Mas said

“Of course,” Palpatine said as he, Padmé, Sura, and Hiro stood up.

“Sorry to cut this short, my dear.”

“No, don’t apologize,” she said, “It was nice talking to you.”

“Likewise,” he smiled, “Stay safe my dear.”

“You too Chancellor,” Padmé said as she and her wolves left the room.

“Did you get anything my lord,” Sly asked.

“Nothing,” Palpatine said, his voice void of the happy tone he held with Padmé, “All these years of slowly breaking down her shields, and now poof, they’re back up.”

“How,” Mas asked.

“I have no idea,” Palpatine said, “But I will figure it out. Because one way or another, she’ll break. They always do.”

**_Padmé’s Office_ **

“What did he say,” Dormé and Sabé asked in unison as Padmé and her wolves came inside her office.

“Nothing really,” Padmé groaned as she felt a massive headache coming through, “Just asking if I was ok.”

“Really that’s all,” Dormé asked.

“Yeah, surprisingly,” Padmé said as she began to sway a bit.

“Padmé are you ok,” Sabe asked as the two handmaids got closer to her.

“I feel-” Padmé began, but was unable to finish as everything went black.

**_Unknown Planet- Meanwhile 3:02 PM_ **

“Tell Jabba I’ll have his money soon,” Toydarian said, "Please just stop ruining my shop."

“Fine, we'll spare your shop for now. But you better have his money soon,” a bounty hunter said, “Or it'll be your head on his wall.”

The Toydarian sighed as the large group finally left his store in shambles. “That Rodian can clean this up,” he mumbled as he flew to the back of his shop. When he made it to his secret door, he placed his code in and watched his unconscious guest sleep. “Come on Ani,” he began “Wake up." 

(Padmé's outfit this chapter)

(This is the magazine cover that Yurdish was referring to. Thank you my best friend Delsin for making this for me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my best friend Delsin, for coming through again with that picture. We've been together since I was four, and we're still 14 years strong.
> 
> Well, that was kinda hard to write because I really don't wanna give too much away in this chapter so I tried my best lol. Stay safe if you're out there still protesting, and may the force be with you.
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	42. Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dooku faces the consequences of his actions with the Senate of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Master Yoda and Master Vokara must figure out what exactly happened to Padmé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get real. Enjoy chapter 42!

**_Chapter 42_ **

_“Crowns are inherited, kingdoms are earned”_

**_Raxus, Senate Chambers- One day later after Chapter 41 12:00 PM_**

“Your actions are inexcusable, Count,” One Senator screamed as many others banged on their podiums in agreement. After arriving on Raxus late last night, Count Dooku was immediately brought up to speed about what exactly is going on in the Senate, and at this moment he was being scolded like a child in front of the entire chamber. 

“This is all just a misunderstanding,” Dooku assured.

“I don’t think whipping someone in the back with electric whips encased in metal is a misunderstanding,” A female senator said.

“Maybe there’s something we missed,” a male senator said, “We don’t have the full context of the situation at large.”

“Context,” the same female senator shouted, “What context do we need. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was defenseless as our leader Count Dooku orders two of his own people to torture him.”

“We only saw what Senator Amidala of Naboo showed us,” he argued, “There must be something she hasn’t shown us.”

“Does it really matter,” another female senator interjected, “What we saw was horrendous. Count Dooku is in clear violation of intergalactic law we all agreed to.”

“So what shall we do,” another male senator asked.

“Easy, strip him of his title and charge him like the law states.”

“In the middle of a war?”

“What’re we gonna do, wait until after we win and he and his Master are in power.”

“Better them, then the Republic.”

“Are you out of your mind,” a female senator screamed, “We left the Republic because of the corruption, and now you want to enable another one? My people are terrified and appalled at the action of our leader.”

“So what shall you do,” the male senator asked.

“From this day forth, me and my planet are no longer a part of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.”

“Now Senator,” Dooku said looking at the woman, “Let’s not make any rash decisions here.”

“The decision has already been decided,” she snarled, “Padmé Amidala, the senator from Naboo and wife of the man whose life is jeopardy said ‘If you refuse to act, then you're as bad as him. And history will remember that. And that goes for all of us on both sides of this war. What we do now, will be remembered for generations. Our actions define our legacy. Remember that, because, at this moment, your actions will define you’,” the female senator finished, “This is that moment people. What we do now, will define the legacy we leave behind for our families. I know where I stand. Do you?”

With that being said the senator left the Senate chambers, leaving everyone in a tense silence. However the first female senator to speak out against him stood up and followed the other senator’s step, and one by one a little over half of their 1,500 senators left the Senate chambers. ‘I should have killed you on Geonosis Amidala,’ Dooku sneered.

**_500 Republica-Meanwhile 1:21 PM_ **

“This is getting too out of hand Ruwee,” Jobal said as she ran her hands through her daughter's hair. After Padmé fainted in her office, Dormé and Sabé snuck her out of the Senate building and brought her home. Sura and Hiro refused to leave her side for anything other than their walks. 

“I know,” Ruwee said as he held his daughter's hands, “But what can we do?

“Take her way. Just for a couple of days at least,” Jobal replied looking at the sad looks on Sura and Hiro’s face as they sat on either side of Padmé’s large bed.

“Wise that would not be,” a voice outside Padmé’s bedroom said. When both parents looked over at the door, they were greeted with Grandmaster Yoda, and Master Vokara. 

“Why not,” Ruwee asked as the two Jedis made their way inside her room, "And How do you something is wrong?"

"We called them," Dormé said as she and Sabé stood in the doorway, "Just to be safe."

"If you need anything, we'll be in the living room," Sabé said as they left the four in the bedroom.

"So is there anything you can tell us," Jobal asked. 

“Senator Amidala’s condition, unusual it is,” Yoda said.

“With everything going on in her life, me and Master Yoda wanted to make sure there isn't any foul play here,” Vokara said.

“So what’re you gonna do,” Jobal asked as the Twi’lek woman sat down next to her on her bed.

“I’m gonna see if I can determine what happened to her. If that’s ok with you too,” she said looking at Jobal and Ruwee.

“Whatever you think helps,” Ruwee said.

“Thank you for your trust,” she said as she bowed her head. She then placed one of her hands on Padmé’s forehead and closed her eyes. 

“What is she doing,” Ruwee asked Yoda.

“Looking for any clues she is,” Yoda whispered.

“For what,” Jobal asked.

“Believed someone used the force on her we do,” Yoda answered.

“Palpatine,” they asked.

“Most likely, yes,” Yoda said, “What he did to her, remains to be seen.”

“Master,” Vokara said, her voice soft.

“What is it?”

“I sense the faint remains of a dark presence inside her mind.”

“Doing what,” Yoda asked.

“Trying to get through her mental barriers.”

“Her what,” Jobal asked.

“With the force, we're able to have access to someone's mind, both with or without their consent. But, some people, like your daughter, are strong-minded. So it either takes a while or is impossible to get through. But whoever tried to get through her's didn’t want to wait, and in doing so knocked Senator Amidala unconscious,” Master Vokara explained.

“Can you wake her up,” Jobal asked.

“It’ll take some time but I think I can do it,” she said.

“Leave Master Vokara we must,” Yoda said as he began to walk out of the room, “Complete solitude she needs.” Jobal and Ruwee looked back down at Padmé and each of them gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“She’ll be safe,” Master Vokara said as the two parents stood up from the bed.

“We know,” Jobal said, “Is it ok if we leave Sura and Hiro here? They don’t like leaving her side.”

“As long as they stay quiet, they may stay,” she replied as she took deep breaths.

As the door behind them closed softly behind them, it felt as if their world was turned on its side. As they walked inside her living room, the parents saw Sola, Darred, Pooja, Ryoo, Dormé, Sabé, 3po, and Master Yoda waiting for them on the couch.

“Is Auntie Padmé gonna be ok,” Pooja asked as her grandparents took a seat.

“She will be sweetie,” Jobal smiled. But when she looked over to Yoda, her face turned serious, “Master Yoda, I need you to tell me what that monster did to my daughter.”

**_Padme's apartment-8:43 PM_ **

“Mmmmm,” Padmé groaned as she opened her eyes, ‘What happened’, she thought as she slowly stood up, placing her hand against her head. Her thoughts were interrupted as both Sura and Hiro pounced her, “Hey you two,” she laughed as she kissed both of their large heads, “I’m here, I’m ok,” she said scratching them behind their ears. “Alright, up, up,” she said as she shooed them both off her bed. As slowly as she could, Padmé stood up from her bed only slightly swaying side to side. Both wolves walked to either side of her and helped holding her with their heads. “Thanks, you two,” Padmé smiled as they began to walk out of her room. At first, she thought no one was home because of how quiet it was, but when she walked into her living room, she saw everyone including Master Vokara and Yoda sitting on the couch with the rest of her family and friends. “What’s going on,” she asked, knocking everyone out of their trance. 

“Oh Padmé,” her mother said, as she and her family rushed up and pulled her into a group hug.

“What’s going on,” Padmé said looking towards Yoda and Vokara.

“My lady, you’ve been unconscious for over 24 hours,” Dormé said.

“What,” Padmé said, “That can’t be right.”

"Right your family is Senator,” Yoda said from his seat, “Please, sit you must. Figure out what happened we will,” Yoda said with a soft smile at the

‘Now I know what Anakin means about Yoda’s smile being contagious,’ Padmé thought as she smiled back at him, as she and her family took her seat.

“Tell us, what do you remember,” Yoda asked.

“The last thing I remember was returning back to my office,” Padmé said, “And then I had this aching pain in my head, then I passed out.”

“What were you doing before you passed out,” Master Vokara asked.

“I was talking to Palpatine,” Padmé answered.

“Hmmm,” Yoda mumbled as he stroked his chin, “Confirmed, our fear is.”

“What fear,” Padmé asked.

“We believe that Palpatine tried to invade your mind during your meeting,” Vokara said.

“Strong-minded you are, knocked you out it did,” Yoda finished.

“But Anakin told me no one could read my mind,” Padmé said.

“True that is,” Yoda said, “A wall blocking our minds, yes. Hard to break down, your wall is. But with enough force, down it can go.”

“So did he,” Padmé asked, “Breakthrough?”

“No,” Vokara said, “Someone or something protected your mind before it was too late. However, I did notice faint traces of the Darkside within your mind. So I'm forced to believe that this is the first time he’s done this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Slowly chipping away your mind’s shield, he was,” Yoda said, “To avoid any detection. But no longer an option that seems to be.”

"He's getting suspicious," Padmé said.

"Careful you must be Senator, " Yoda said.

"Because if he's crazy enough to do this now, there's no telling how far he's willing to go," Vokara finished.

“I- I can’t,” Jobal said as she left the group.

“Mom,” Padmé called out as she followed her out the balcony. 

“I can’t keep doing this Padmé,” she cried, “I can’t lose you.”

“And you won’t,” Padmé said as she held her mother's hands.

“How do you know,” Jobal snapped, “The powerful man in the universe is coming for you! I don't wanna have to bury you, because someone wants you dead!”

“Mom, I know,” Padmé cried as she brought her mom in a hug, “I know, but right now, I need you to support me. I can’t go on without you, dad, Sola, Darred, the girls, my friends in the Senate, or the Jedi. I need you all. Because without you guys or Anakin, I’m all alone. And Palpatine would win.”  
Jobal breaks the embrace and holds Padme’s face as she wipes away her tears, “You just don’t give up do you?”  
“I learned from the best,” Padmé smiled. 

“Excuse me, my ladies,” Dormé interrupted.

“What is Dormé,” Padmé asked as she and her mother whipped away their tears. 

“The Chancellor has called for an emergency meeting,” Sabé said.

Padmé sighs, “Ok, get my transport ready.” 

“Yes, my lady,” the two women said as they left to carry on with her bidding.

“Mom-”

“I know,” Jobal said, “Just- promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I promise,” she smiled.

**_Senate Rotunda-Later 9:25 PM _ **

“Good evening my friends,” Palpatine started the meeting off.

“Piece of shit,” Dormé mumbled, making both Padmé and Sabé hold in a giggle.

“Today is a joyous day. Because today we welcome a grand total of 758 planets back to the Republic.”

“Wait what,” Sabé said as they all leaned back in shock. As Padmé looked around the senate, she did notice a lot of new faces, some, however, were familiar. One of them being Senator Felmar Paracu of Balmorra, one of her mentors when she first entered the senate. “Senator Paracu of Balmorra, lead the uprising with the CIS. Please may you tell the Senate what happened,” Palpatine said as the 63-year-old woman’s pod moved from its post. 

“Thank you, Chancellor Palpatine,” Felmar said, “I still can’t believe that we have gotten to this point in the war. I’m pinching myself thinking that this is still some type of dream. But it’s not. The CIS is not what we hoped or dreamed it would be. And thanks to recent events, it really opened our eyes.” Felmar then lowers her pod a little further so she and Padmé’s pod were face to face, “Padmé, I’ve known you since you first entered this senate at the age of 20 years old. And since the beginning, you’ve been a symbol of democracy in a universe that many began to lose hope for. We may not agree on everything, but I still and always will consider you a dear friend. And as your dear friend, I am ashamed that I allowed a man of that nature to stay in power for so long. And even worse, I’m sorry you had to suffer for it.”

“Paracu,” Padmé began as she moved her pod a little closer, “There’s nothing that you need to be sorry for. You didn’t know, none of you could. You were all taken advantage of by two selfish, and cold-hearted men, who wants nothing more than more power. A wise woman once told me,‘Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow,’ You’ve all learned from yesterday. Now, it’s time to help us fix it today, and build a better tomorrow. Not just for me or Anakin. But for the galaxy and her people.”

The entire room was in silence for a moment, taking in everything Padmé said. That was until Paracu said, “Mina would’ve been so proud of you,” she smiled, “To my colleagues who followed me here to Coruscant, today we don’t only join for justice. We also join for Padmé Amidala.”

“For Padmé,” one of the former CIS members yelled, standing up from his seat, and one by one everyone in the Rotunda joined in.

As Palpatine looked around the Rotunda, he can feel nothing but anger. This is what he was trying to prevent. Because right before his eyes, Padmé Naberrie Amidala was taking everything he worked hard for.

Padmé felt Dormé and Sabé come up beside her, and held her as tears of joy began to fall from her eyes. This one of the most defining moments of her life. If only Anakin was here to see this. ‘Wherever you are Ani,’ Padmé thought, ‘I hope you can see this.’

**_Unknown Planet_ **

“He still hasn’t woken up you useless droid,” the Toydarian complained.

“I’m sorry for that Master,” the droid said, “But we must have patience.”

“Unless it's your head on a platter, don’t talk to me about patience,” he yelled as he and the droid left his secret room. But after the door closed, Anakin’s body began to move as if he was having a bad dream.

**_Unknown_ **

‘Anakin, it’s time to wake up. Wake up Anakin.’

"What," Anakin whispered.

'It's time for you to learn the truth.'

When Anakin opened his eyes, he felt like he was lost in trance. Everything was dark with only a speck of light here and there. “Where am I,” Anakin mumbled as he stood up from the floor, looking at his surroundings, “Am I dead?”

“Far from it Anakin,” a voice behind him said, making everything in Anakin’s body freeze like carbonite. ‘I know that voice,’ Anakin thought, ‘But it can’t be.’ But when Anakin turned around, it was. Right there before him, was the man who risked it all for him. The man who believed that he could be a Jedi in a blue aura. “Master Qui-gon?”

“It’s been a long time Anakin,” Qui-gon said as he walked closer to him. 

“This can’t be right,” Anakin stuttered, “You’re dead.”

“That is true,” Qui-gon chuckled, "When has death ever stopped us from doing what is right?"

“If I'm not dead, then how are you? What is this place,” Anakin asked, looking around. 

“Welcome Anakin, to the world between worlds.”

(Padmé's nightgown)

(Padmé's outfit at the Senate) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are ready because from this point on, it's gonna get a little crazy lol. I hope you all enjoyed it, stay safe if you're out there protesting and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	43. A World Between Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin must now choose who he wants to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may edit this chapter a little bit more because I'm not exactly proud of it but I've been looking at this for two days. But this is the moment I've been waiting for, from this point on shit is going to get crazy lol. Enjoy chapter 43!!!

**_Chapter 43_ **

_“Facing all that you fear will free you from yourself”_

**_The World Between Worlds_ **

“The world between worlds,” Anakin questioned, making Qui-gon nod, “Never heard of it.”

“Only the Grandmasters of the Jedi Order know of this place,” Qui-gon said, motioning for Anakin to follow him.

“So what exactly is it,” Anakin asked.

“This is a mystical plane within the force. Serving as a pathway that exists between time and space, linking all moments in time together,” Qui-gon answered.

“So I am dead.”

“No Anakin,” Qui-gon laughed, “But the force brought here for a reason.”

“Why?”

“Because now is the time to make a choice,” Qui-gon said, stepping in front of Anakin. 

“And that is?”

“Who are you, truly.”

“I think you know the answer to that,” Anakin said.

“No, I don’t.”

“I’ll become the greatest threat this galaxy has ever seen. I’ll be the killer of thousands of innocent lives. I would become Darth Vader, a lord of the Sith.”  
“That’s what they showed you,” Qui-gon said, “But that’s not who truly are.”

“How do you know,” Anakin said, “You’ve been dead for over 13 years.”

“I may be dead, Anakin, but I never stopped looking over you.” It took a second for Anakin to piece together in his head, but when he did he was shocked, “You’ve been the one talking to me.”

“I have Anakin,” Qui-gon said.

“Why?”

“Because the force is giving you a gift, Anakin. Something it’s never given anyone before.”

“What,” Anakin asked, “What is it giving me?”

“A second chance,” Qui-gon said as he began to walk again, “For you and your family.”

“What’d you mean?”

“Your children and your children's children will be put through the pain that you would go through by the hands of the same man,” Qui-gon said as he led him through one of the many paths, “Look,” Qui-gon said.

When Anakin looked inside he saw Padmé giving birth, “Yes, Padmé does die in this future, but they showed you what they wanted you to see.”

_“It’s a boy,” the med droid said._

_“Luke,” Padmé_ _whispered before screaming again._

 _“It’s a girl.”_ _  
_

_“Leia.”_ _  
_

_"_ Luke and Leia,” Qui-gon repeated, sending a soft smile Anakin’s way, “A duo to be reckoned with. Because Luke has his mother's calm morality, while Leia has your temper.”

“One of them had to have it," Anakin laughed, "What happens to them,” Anakin asked as he looked at his future children.

“To protect them from Sidious, they were separated. Leia was adopted by Bail Organa, while Luke was sent to your Step-brother and his wife back on Tatooine, under the watchful eye of Obi-wan.”

“What else?”

“Leia would pick up where her mother left off. She would lead a rebellion against Sidious, fighting him both on the battlefield and the Senate floor,” Qui-gon said as he led Anakin to another door.

_“Why, you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder,” she yelled._

“Yup, that’s your daughter all right,” Qui-gon laughed as he led him away.

“I love her already,” Anakin said, “But I’m sure she hated me after all I've done, doesn't she?”

“I can’t lie to Anakin,” Qui-gon said, “But she raised to fear you, and hate you because of some of the things you’ve done. NOt only to her but to her planet Alderaan.”

“It was Alderaan that blew up?”

“Yes,” Qui-gon answered, “She was forced to watch it.” _  
_

Anakin was forced to take a deep breath, “And Luke?”

“Why don’t we let him speak for himself,” Qui-gon said. When Anakin looked at this door, he immediately felt a rush of shame. He sees himself in that damn armor fighting his son.

“I can’t watch this,” Anakin said as he began to look away.

“You have to see this Anakin,” Qui-gon said.

It took a minute but when Anakin looked back, he saw his future self on the ground with a missing hand.

_“Good! Good,” a familiar voice laughed, “Your hate has made you powerful. Now...fulfill your destiny...and take your father’s place at my side.”_

Anakin watches his son clench his hand and looks down at it. Then his eyes shift to Anakin’s missing one, and then a look of relief comes across his face. To his relief, Anakin watches his son deactivating his lightsaber.

 _“Never,” Luke said as he threw his saber away, “I’ll never turn to the Darkside. You’ve failed, your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.”_ _  
_

“Luke,” Anakin whispered, as a small smile came across his face. But where there was a smile on his, a dark look came across Sidious.

_“So be it...Jedi. If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed,” he finished, sending a bolt of electricity Luke’s way._

“Luke,” Anakin yelled, as his future self stood up.

 _“Young fool,” Sidious began, “Only now, at the end, do you understand,” Sidious said as he shocks Luke relentlessly, moving closer to his Luke, “Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Darkside.”_ _  
_

_“Aaah,” Luke yelled as he fell to the floor, getting struck him more and more._

_“You have paid the price for your lack of vision,” Sidious said, sending more lighting._

_“Father please,” Luke begged, holding his hand out for him._

“Do something,” Anakin yelled, as Sidious continued to shock Luke.

_“Ow! Aaah! Help me,” Luke begged._

“Come on,” Anakin said, as his future self looks between that monster and his only son.

_“Now, young Skywalker...You will die,” Sidious smirks._

_“Aaah,” Luke screams._

“Come on,” Anakin begged, “He’s our son! Help our son!”

_“No,” his future self said, “No,” he yelled as he lifted Sidious while the older man was still shooting his Sith lighting._

Anakin felt a sigh of relief as he watched his future self throw Sidious away like the piece of garbage that he is. “Follow me Anakin,” Qui-gon said, as he led him to another doorway.

 _“Luke,” his future self said, “Help me take off this mask.”_ _  
_

_“But you’ll die,” Luke answered._

_“Nothing can stop that now,” he said, “Just for once...Let me look on you with my own eyes.”_

Luke then nods and removes his mask, until they were looking eye to eye, _“Now go, my son,” he said, “Leave me,” he groaned._

 _“No. Your coming with me,” Luke said with conviction, “I’ll not leave you here. I’ve got to save you.”_ _  
_

_“_ _You already have, luke,” he began, “You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right,” he smiled._

_“Father,” Luke whispered, as he watches his father take his last breath._

“Luke knew you weren’t perfect,” Qui-gon said, “But he still loved you no matter what.”

“What happens after all this,” Anakin asked.

“Unfortunately, history repeats itself,” Qui-gon said as he led him away, “In the year of 5ABY, on the planet Jakku the finale battle of Galactic Civil war will take place. But on the planet Chandrila, you daughter Leia, and your Son-in-law Han, will welcome your grandson. Ben Solo.”

“What happens to him,” Anakin asked as he watches his daughter and her husband welcoming his grandson.

“Before he was born, Leia felt a dark presence watching over her son. Then as he got older, he kept saying someone was talking to him. Saying the voice in his head was you. They tried everything they could, but it wasn’t enough. Leia was setting up the New Republic, Luke was out exploring the Galaxy for Jedi Relics, and Han was being Han.”

“What does that mean?”

“Your daughter married a smuggler,” Qui-gon laughed.

“She what,” Anakin yelled.

“Love is strange thing Anakin,” Qui-gon laughed.

“So, what did they do,” Anakin asked moving on.

“Well, when Luke began his own Jedi Order, Leia gave him her son, to help him control his abilities. However, that wasn’t even enough.”

“What happened?”

“Multiple things actually,” Qui-gon said, “Firstly, the burden of a legacy. Not only was he the child of the leader of the Rebellion, and a famous Smuggler/General, but he was also the nephew of Luke Skywalker. The Jedi that defeated Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. And you and I both know, living up to other people's expectations can wear someone down.”

“Yeah, it does,” Anakin mumbled.

“Then, there’s the mistrust Luke’s other students had in him. Just the way you feel in the order, Ben felt the same thing. Of course, he had a friend, but as we all know, there's only so much one person could do.”

“I know that's not all,” Anakin said, "What else happened?"

“These next two events set the entire thing in motion,” Qui-gon said, pointing to a doorway.

_“We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this breaking news,” A newscaster said, “We have just learned from Zin Das, a prime candidate against Leia Organa for the Chancellor seat that she, Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker are the children of Darth Vader.”_

“They never told him,” Anakin concluded.

“You’d be correct,” Qui-gon said as he leads them away, “After that, Ben refused to answer his mother's calls. Further isolating him from everyone who loves him. And into the couches of darker man.”

“But what made him turn,” Anakin asked, "This couldn't be it."

“You're right. It was this,” Qui-gon said, pointing to the doorway. When Anakin looked, he felt his heart shatter. There, above his grandson, was his son Luke. Lightsaber ignited. “In a moment of weakness, Luke almost killed his nephew in his sleep. But he stopped himself, feeling nothing but shame,” Qui-gon began, “But the damage was already done.”

Anakin then watched as Ben and Luke’s lightsaber crossed, and his grandson brought down his room.

“Why would Luke do that,” Anakin asked.

“Because just like you, they only showed him something that they wanted him to see. To make him believe that Ben’s choice was already made.”

“Was it?”

“After this, it was,” Qui-gon said as he made them stop before another, “Because just like you, Ben Solo turned to Darkside. Because he believed that no one ever cared for or loved him. Because of this man right here,” Qui-gon said as he pointed to his grandson with a deformed man, “His name is Snoke. Raised from the ashes of the Empire, he helped create The First Order. And with your grandson at his side, he was invincible.”

“Was he?”

“For a time,” Qui-gon said, leading him away, “Until she came.” Anakin then turns his gaze to a doorway and sees a young girl with a familiar droid. “BB-8?”

“You recognize him,” Qui-gon said, “Keep that in mind.”

“Ok,” Anakin said, looking at the former Jedi Master in suspicion, “Who's the girl.”

“That girl is Rey. Your grandson’s equal.”

“How?”

“The force bridged their minds together. They have a bond so pure, that only death can tear it apart,” Qui-gon said, “And just like you with Padmé, that girl is your grandson’s weakness. He did kill his master Snoke for her after all.”

“He killed Snoke,” Anakin exclaimed.

“It was time for him to go. Especially after he lied to him saying that if Ben killed his father, he would finally be free of the light. But instead, it did the exact opposite.”

Anakin then watched as his grandson and this Rey girl fought side by side. “He cares about her?”

“More than you could know,” Qui-gon smiled.

“What happens after this?”

“For the next year, Ben and Rey would continue to fight for opposite sides. That was until Ben arrived at the planet Exegol.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Not even Yoda knows of the planet's existence,” Qui-gon said. 

“What’s there?”

“That planet is the home and birthplace of the Sith,” Qui-gon said, “And it’s the hiding place of Darth Sidious.”

“That can't be right. I killed him back there,” Anakin exclaimed.

“The force works in mysterious ways Anakin,” Qui-gon said, “Especially when it comes to the Darkside, and it was there that Ben learned the truth about Snoke and the voices in his head. It was never you who was talking to him or even Snoke who was guiding him. It was all Sidious, and as a last-ditch effort to manipulate him. Sidious told Ben a secret about Rey’s bloodline.”

“What’s her bloodline?”

“She’s his granddaughter.”

“What,” Anakin yelled.

“You Skywalkers have a love for dangerous people,” Qui-gon jokes.

“So what happened after that,” Anakin said.

“To help get her son back, Leia sacrificed herself, and with a bit more push his father, Ben Solo returned. And together they tried to fight Sidious themselves.”

“What do you mean try,” Anakin asked as Qui-gon led them away.

_“As once I fell,” Sidious snarled as he lifted Ben, “So forth the last Skywalker!”_

Anakin then watched as his grandson was flung away down a pit. Anakin then turns his attention back on the girl. “Can she do it?”

“There’s no question,” Qui-gon smiled, as Rey defeated Sidious with his lighting, “However that effort will kill her.” 

Anakin watched in shame as Rey took her last breath, “But just like you,” Qui-gon began, “You’re grandson, will give up his own life to save the one he loves.”

Anakin’s eyes widened as he watched Ben healed her wound. But felt an immense amount of pride and relief as Rey comes back to life. _“Ben,” Rey smiled as she stared at him._

Anakin watched with a heart whelming smile as Ben smiled at Rey and she at him. But he was blown away when Rey leaned in and kissed him. Anakin felt his smile come across his face as he watched one come across Ben’s. But slowly his, Rey, and Anakin's smile disappeared as Ben died before their very eyes, and became one with the force. “Ben died because of the evil acts of one man. Sidious ruined tens of thousands of lives in the span of three generations. Now the choice is yours.”

“What choice?”

“The force is giving you a gift Anakin.”

“Yeah a second chance,” Anakin said, “But what makes this time so different? For all, I know it could happen again, but in a completely different way.”

“And that’s where you're wrong Anakin,” Qui-gon said, “Your destiny has yet to change. You are the chosen one. Your destiny is to bring balance to the force.”

“And look where that got me and my family!”

“Because the Jedi and the Sith misinterpreted the prophecy,” Qui-gon said, “Light can’t live with the dark Anakin. One can’t thrive without the other. There must be a balance.”

“And that is what I don’t have,” Anakin yelled, “How can I bring balance when everything I love that keeps me blanched is gone.”

“Nothing or no one is ever truly gone Anakin,” Qui-gon said, “The force intervened and changed everything with one move almost 15 years ago."

"And that is," Anakin questioned.

"Out of everything I showed you, what’s missing? What’s here now, that wasn't here before.” Anakin looked at Qui-gon with his head tilted, “Or,” Qui-gon said as he stood closer to him, “Who's here now, that wasn't here before.”

Anakin had to think about it, in his vision on memories and these visions here he saw the same people. “Remember BB-8, and who his master is,” Qui-gon said. That’s when the lightbulb went off in Anakin’s mind.

“Thea,” Anakin said.

“Thea’s birth changed everything Anakin,” Qui-gon said, “Just like your grandson, The force gave you an equal to help the balance. Minus the romantic part of it of course.”

“But why?”

“Don’t you see,” Qui-gon began, “You fell to the Darkside because no one truly understood you. Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and not even Padmé. But Thea does.”

“So what, the force put an innocent girl through that pain, that trauma, because of me?”

“No,” Qui-gon said, “It wasn’t for nothing. Because you two keep each other grounded. Yes, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Padmé can say they understand. But they’ll never truly understand the pain you carry. Not like Thea.”

“Well that’s too bad,” Anakin said, a sad chuckle leaving him, “Because she’s dead.” What started as a faint chuckle, turned into full-blown laughter from Qui-gon. “I don’t see what’s funny,” Anakin said.

“It’s just,” Qui-gon said, “After everything I showed you, you'd still believe the words of a Sith,” Qui-gon said, leading Anakin away.

“What are talking about,” Anakin asked, following him.

“Thea never died Anakin,” Qui-gon said, “See for yourself.” Anakin turned and saw a bittersweet moment. There in the hospital wing of the Jedi Temple, in one of the many beds was Thea. Her heartbeat was as strong as ever. “That’s one tough padawan you have there Anakin.”

“I know,” Anakin smiled, “I’m just sad she’ll wake up alone.”

“But she wasn’t,” Qui-gon said. That is when Anakin noticed the others in the room. Thereby the door stood Obi-wan, Padmé, R2, and BB-8 along with a face he hasn’t seen in a while. “Ahsoka,” Anakin whispered. 

“They were all there for her Anakin,” Qui-gon said.

“I can only imagine what she thinks of me now,” Anakin said, looking down in shame.

“The same way she felt before,” Qui-gon answered, “She still cares for you as a brother.”

“She does?”

“They all do.”

“Impossible,” Anakin said.

“Anakin, Ahsoka came back for you,” Qui-gon said, “Obi-wan is willing enough to defy the Council's wishes for you. Padmé is willing enough to go through any lengths to get you back.”

“That doesn’t sound right,” Anakin said.

“What part?”

“All of it,” Anakin said, “None of this makes any sense. After everything I’ve done, and could do, why still fight for me?”

“Because you’re someone worth fighting for,” Qui-gon said, “And in time, you’ll see that too.”

“Right,” Anakin said, still unconvinced.

“Now,” Qui-gon said, “Our guests should be showing up right about...Now.”

“Hello Master Qui-gon,” a soft female voice said.

“You two are late,” Qui-gon said looking behind Anakin.

“Our apologizes,” a dark male tone said, “We had other matters to deal with.” When Anakin turned around he was meet with a shocking sight, “What the-” Anakin yelled.

“Easy Anakin,” Qui-gon said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

“What are they?”

“Loth-wolves,” Qui-gon said, “Anakin I want you to meet Sura and Hiro.”

“Master,” the 6-foot wolves said, bowing their heads to him.

“Master,” Anakin questioned, “Wait a minute, those names. They’re-”

“Naboo names,” Qui-gon finished, “These wolves aren't just any wolves. They’re Padmé’s wolves.”

“What? When-,” Anakin stuttered.

“The force has been taking some protective measures to protect those close to you. And Padmé is the highest on the list.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It wasn’t a coincidence that we fell into Mistress Padmé’s care,” Sura said.

“Since she entered the Senate, the Sith Lord has been slowly chipping his way through her mental barriers.”

“The Sith is in the Senate,” Anakin asked.

“He is,” Qui-gon confirmed, “And it’s someone you know all too well.”

“I don’t know,” Anakin trailed off.

“Think Anakin,” Qui-gon said, “What were the last words Sidious said to you before he left?”

Anakin thought about it for a minute, “He told me ‘I’ll be watching your career with great interest’.”

“And who said the same words to you?”

Anakin couldn’t put his finger on it. Through his years as a Jedi, he’s talked to many people. “I don’t know,” Anakin said.

“What was one of your first defining moments after we met?”

“Well, first winning that podrace,” Anakin began, “Then it had to be blowing up that droid control ship. You should've seen it master, Chancellor Palpatine-” Anakin then stops, “No,” Anakin said as he ran away from Qui-gon, Sura, and Hiro.

“Anakin wait,” he heard Qui-gon yell behind him. But he didn’t stop until he found the right doorway.

_“I’ll be watching your career with great interest,” Palpatine said, patting Anakin on his shoulder._

“It’s him,” Anakin mumbled, feeling numb, “This whole time.”

“I’m sorry Anakin,” Qui-gon said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know how much you respected you have for him. "

“Not anymore," Anakin said, his voice as hard as steel, "This whole time, he's the one we've been looking for! I don't I'm strong enough to stop,” Anakin said.

“But you can, Anakin,” Qui-gon said turning Anakin to face him, “Your family already took care of the first few steps, it's all up to you now.”

“How?”

“By accepting who you are,” Qui-gon said, “Embrace not only the light in you but the dark as well. Because then and only then, will you be whole. and bring balance to the galaxy once and for all”

“I don’t think I can do this alone,” Anakin said.

“And you won’t have to,” Qui-gon said, “You’ll have Obi-wan, Padmé, Ahsoka, Thea, the wolves, and even those droids you all love so much,” Qui-gon said, “And those you wish to save.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re not only one the force allowed to have a second chance,” Qui-gon said, “It knows the pain that Palpatine brought to you and those you love. So, it’s giving you a chance to make things right. Look,” Qui-gon said pointing to a doorway they just walked upon.

“The Battle of Geonosis,” Anakin said.

“The day the galaxy officially went to war,” Qui-gon said, “But also the day you lost your arm.”

“Wasn’t my proudest moment,” Anakin said, looking down at it.

“Watch,” Qui-gon said, as he and Anakin watched one of Anakin’s life-changing moments, “When the time is right, I want you to push yourself out of the way.”

“What?”

“Just do it Anakin,” Qui-gon groaned.

Anakin looked back at the doorway and waited for the right moment, and when it appeared, Anakin pushed his past self away from Dooku. “Aaah,” Anakin groaned as his right arm began to hurt.

“What’s happening,” he groaned, bringing his arm close to his chest and hunching over.

“Look at your arm,” Qui-gon smiled when Anakin finally settled down.

When the pain finally subsided, Anakin slowly removed his arm from his chest and was shocked at the sight. “My arm,” Anakin whispered clenching his right hand, and finally being able to feel something, “It’s-Back!”

“You changed that time Anakin,” Qui-gon said, "Now it's as if it never happened."

“Can I," Anakin began, "Can I do it with people,” Anakin asked.

“That is the gift Anakin,” Qui-gon said, “The force is allowing you for the first time to bring people back, with no consequences. I wouldn’t take this opportunity lightly.”

"So I can-" Anakin began.

"Yes," Qui-gon began, "You can bring her back too."

Anakin looked down at his newly returned hand, and back up at Qui-gon with a wide smile on his face as tears fell from his eyes. Without a second thought, Anakin launched himself into Qui-gon’s arms.

“Thank you, Master.”

“Your welcome Anakin,” Qui-gon said wrapping his arms around Anakin, “But there is something you have to do.”

“What is it?”

“For there to be balance, you need to know when it’s out of balance.”

“So what do I need to do?”

“I think you know who can help you with this Anakin,” Qui-gon said as he stepped away from Anakin, “Sura and Hiro will help you navigate you around this maze of time.”

"What about you?"

"I'll be back when you're done. I promise."

“I don’t know what to say,” Anakin said as he felt tears fall from his eyes. 

“Just pull them out of the doorway when you see an opening,” Qui-gon began, “Good luck Anakin,” Qui-gon finished as he walked away.

“So Master,” Sura said as both wolves stood beside him.

“Who’s first,” Hiro finished. Anakin looked back at them and smiled. For the next hour or so, Anakin pulled out some of the most important people he or anyone in his life knew. All of them all dying way before their time. All leaving a mark on everyone's life. 

“Ok,” Anakin said, “Are sure it’s ok that they’re asleep.”

“Yes,” Sura said, “When they leave this place they’ll wake up.”

“That’s good,” Anakin mumbled, “Now tell me, who do I need to get?”

“You know them as the representation of the force,” Hiro said, “One the Daughter of the light, and the Son of darkness.” So just like the rest, Anakin pulled the last two people out, but this time they were wide awake. 

“Chosen one,” The female said.

“You can call me Anakin, Daughter,” Anakin said.

"Ok," She began with a smile, "Anakin."

"As great as a reunion this is," The male said, "How are you here Anakin?"

“That's for me to know, and for you to find out Son,” Anakin said. 

"I'm up for a challenge," he smirked.

"Please watch your thoughts brother," Daughter said.

"Of course sister," he said quickly, not forget what he did to her.

“Good job Anakin,” Qui-gon said coming up from behind him, "Are you not gonna do anything about your scar."

"Oh no," Anakin said as he touched it, "I like it."

"Ok," Qui-gon said, “Well you're on your way Anakin," Qui-gon began, "You got the last of them.”

“Not all of them,” Anakin said, “I still got one more person.”

“Who?”

But Anakin didn’t answer he just walked to the doorway in question and reached in, “You,” Anakin said as he pulled Qui-gon’s body out of the way; And right before his eyes, Qui-gon’s spirit began to stumble to his body, and disappeared inside. 

“We’ll take good care of them,” The Son said.

“You better,” Anakin said, "Especially her," Anakin said as he knelt down, brushing the woman's hair out of her face, "I couldn't find a time before she was injured to take her out of, so please Daughter, can you heal her?"

“Of course Anakin," she said.

"Alright," Anakin sighed, "I'm sure you know where I want them to be. But I want you to be there with them. Just in case they need someone to vouch for them."

"Understood," they both responded.

"And please, for everything the force touches," Anakin began, "Do not hurt anyone. I'm looking at you," Anakin said looking at the Son.

"Why're you looking at me," he asked.

"Force of habit," Anakin said, "Now swear it."

"We swear we won't hurt anyone," The Son and Daughter said together.

"Thank you," Anakin said.

"But now,” The Daughter said as she walked to Anakin placing her fingers on his temple, “It’s time for you to wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I know that’s not how the world between worlds works, but I really wanted to add this in and this is one of the ways I could lol.
> 
> Oh, you guys know three of the people Anakin brought back, but who are the other ones? I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Stay safe if you're out there protesting and May the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> Here are some petitions you should all sign
> 
> #JusticeforBreonnaTaylor https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor
> 
> #JusticeforElijahMcClain https://www.change.org/p/adams-county-district-attorney-justice-for-elijah-mcclain-2
> 
> #JusticeforVenessaGuillen https://www.change.org/p/hold-the-us-army-military-in-ft-hood-accountable-find-vanessa-guillen
> 
> May you all rest in power


	44. A deal with a devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the World Between Worlds Anakin must now face his new reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this chapter may see kind of funky but I swear I tried my best writing Watto lol. Sorry it's kind of shorter than the rest, but I hope you enjoy Chapter 44

**_Chapter 44_ **

_“Those who enslave others, inevitably become slaves themselves”_

**_Unknown Planet (12:33 PM)_**

“Ugh,” Anakin groaned as he began to wake up, ‘Where am I,’ he mumbled, as he began to look around the room he was in. For some weird reason, it felt kind of familiar. When Anakin looked down at his clothes they were almost if not completely ruined. “Well, there goes another one of my robes,” Anakin mumbled. ‘Was that all a dream,’ he thought as he swung his legs off the bed. But when he looked down at his hands and saw his right arm was indeed there, he knew it wasn’t a dream. ‘What’s gonna happen now,’ he thought, ‘Will they come looking for me? No,’ Anakin shook his head, ‘Not after everything I’ve done. Or what I could possibly do. The best thing for them is for me to just disappear.’

Anakin was taken out of his thoughts when the door to the room opened up. “Oh my word,” the med droid said surprised, “Your up.”

“I am,” Anakin said looking at the droid, “You’re an AZI unit?

“I am,” the droid said excitedly, “My name is AZI-501.”

‘Isn’t that ironic,’ Anakin thought as images of his men came to mind, “Nice to meet you,” Anakin began, “My name is-”

“Ani,” the droid said, it’s female voice sounding chirpy as she floated closer to him, “The boss told me your name. It’s so pretty.”

“Thanks,” Anakin said, though his face showed his skepticism, “But who’s the boss?”

“Oh he’ll be back to check on you soon,” she answered, “Now if you don’t mind, I need to run some test just to make sure your wounds healed.

“Wounds?”

“Oh yes,” she said as she floated closer to him as she began to exam his eyes, “After the crash, I concluded that you had first-degree burns on your arms and legs, 12 broken ribs, you're right wrist and left leg were broken, small swelling of the brain and the most serve of the injuries were severe laceration on the back which almost became infected, and a coma,” she listed off.

“I should be dead,” Anakin said as she moved to his ears, “How the fuck am I not dead?”

“That is a mystery,” she said as she moved to exam all the other parts of his body, “Much like this,” she trailed off.

“Much like what,” Anakin asked looking at her.

“Well your arm for starters,” She said as she lifted it, “I was forced to take off your prosthetic so I could address your burns,” she said pointing to the gold arm laying across the room, “But this arm seems...Organic,” she finished as she pricked his hand hard enough to draw blood.

“Ow,” Anakin said, snatching hand away. 'I don't miss feeling pain,' Anakin thought as the droid then floats away a bit and begins to scan his body, “I'll ask you about that later," 501 said moving away from his arms, "With this amount of wounds, it should take months even years to fully heal. But it’s like your wounds never happened,” she said when she opened the back of his robes, “Especially your back wounds. They’re completely gone. There’s not even a scar. It’s as if they were never here. It should’ve taken a lot longer than a couple of weeks to heal. It's a miracle really.”

“Wait,” Anakin said turning around to face the droid, “What’d you say?”

“I said it's a mira-”

“No not that part,” Anakin interrupted, “How long was out for?”

“Sir-”

“Please 501,” Anakin begged.

“Sir, you’ve been in a coma for 2 weeks, 2 days, 13 hours, 17 minutes, and 44 seconds,” 501 answered.

“2 weeks,” Anakin repeated, “What planet am I on?”

“You don’t know,” she asked, “When me and the boss looked at your ship’s systems, we saw that you requested the ship to take you to the last inputted coordinates.”

“And that was,” Anakin asked, holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

“Tatooine,” 501 answered.

“Oh, fu-” Anakin began but stopped when he and 501 heard the door opened.

“Watto,” Anakin exclaimed,

“Ani,” he threw his arms up in celebration, “You're awake.”

“You saved me,” Anakin asked in disbelief as the Toydarian flew closer to him. 

“Of course,” Watto said, “I saw a ship in need of help so I decided to step in and help.”

“Bullshit," Anakin said, "I highly doubt it was because of the goodness of your heart,” Anakin said standing from the bed.

“Oh you know me too well,” Watto chuckled.

“Well thank you for your hospitality but I’m afraid I have to go,” Anakin said as he began to walk out of the room.

“Oh no,” Watto said stopping him as they entered the outdoor part of his shop, “you know the rules,” Watto smirked.

“Watto,” Anakin said, his voice hard, “Now is not the time for your games.”

“Oh but this isn't a game Ani,” Watto said smacking Anakin’s bare chest, “By rights of salvage, you and this beautiful thing,” Watto said patting Anakin’s lightsaber on his belt, “Belongs to me.”

“Watto, you know I’m a Jedi right?”

“Yes I know,” he answered back.

“So you know I can break your neck like a twig, and leave with my lightsaber without any problem,” Anakin said his eyes changing yellow.

“That’s a neat trick Ani,” Watto laughed pointing to Anakin’s eyes, “But here’s the thing. You see this,” Watto asked pointing to a band on his wrist, “This is a heart monitor, and it does as it sounds. But here’s the catch, the heart monitor is connected with a small little device floating in your bloodstream. So if I die somehow, then you’ll die too. And if you try to escape, you die. Get the picture,” Watto finished, with a smirk on his face. 

Anakin felt his anger hit a boiling point. Watto and 501 looked around in shock as everything around them began to be crushed by an unforeseen force. “Ani stop,” Watto screamed.

“Why should I,” Anakin sneered, his voice deeper and echoing, "Why shouldn't I break everything in here?"

“Because I can offer you your freedom,” Watto said, and after the word freedom came out of his mouth, everything around him stopped.

“What do mean,” Anakin asked his voice and eyes going back to normal.

“Come with me,” Watto said flying away “I have something to show you.”

Keeping his guard up Anakin followed the Toydarian until they reached another open area of the shop. “What’s this,” Anakin asked as he pointed to the large object covered by a sheet.

“I don’t know,” Watto said, “why don’t you find out?”

Anakin releases a sigh, and with a flick of his wrist, the cover flew off. “No way,” Anakin said as he got closer to the object, “My podracer,” Anakin whispered as he moved his hand over one of the engines, “You kept it?”

“Of course I did,” Watto exclaimed, “Never know when you’ll need it.”

“Why would you need this,” Anakin asked.

“Because I have a proposition for you Anakin,” Watto said flying so he and Anakin were looking at each other.

“And that is,” Anakin asked leaning against the podracer.

“Do you want your freedom,” Watto asked, making Anakin nod, “Well if you want it, you’ll have to earn it the same way you did last time.”

“Like I did last time," Anakin whispered, "You want me to race for you,” Anakin concluded.

“There you go,” Watto laughed, “Maybe those Jedi really did teach you something.”

“Watto, I can’t race for you,” Anakin said, ignoring the small jab.

“Why not,” Watto exclaimed.

“Well one, I’m 25-years-old and the last time I raced I was 12. Number 2, I don’t know if you know this, but I’m the General of the 501st in the Grand Republic, and if the Separatist hear that I'm here, they will gladly want my head for the grand total of two billion credits. So when the other racers find out, they’ll be gunning for me.”

“That is true,” Watto said, “But like I said before, you're a Jedi. This shouldn’t be anything new.”

“Watto there’s gotta be another way,” Anakin said.

“I’m afraid not my boy,” Watto said as he took a seat on the engine next to Anakin, “After you left, my business wasn't the same anymore. That friend of yours can work, but not as good as you. Soon, I bite off too much then I could chew. And I got into trouble with the Hutts.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Money trouble,” Watto answered.

“How much?”

“1 million credits,” Watto said.

“WHAT! What the fuck did you do with the money,” Anakin yelled, looking at the Toydarian in disbelief.

“Gambling Ani,” Watto said.

“Why can’t you get yourself out of this?”

“Because, you know how impatient a Hutt can be,” Watto said, “Especially Jabba.” Watto then flys right in front of Anakin again, “I know you have no reason to trust me or any need to help especially after everything I’ve done to you and your mother in the past. But I need you now. Please Anakin, you're my only hope.”

Anakin stared at Watto for a moment. He can sense that at the moment Watto was being truthful. However, he knew that without hesitation, his feelings could change with a snap of a finger when a bigger and better opportunity raised. But what choice does he have?

“If I win,” Anakin began, “I’ll have my freedom?”

“I’ll releases you from my care,” Watto said.

“You swear,” Anakin asked.

“I swear,” Watto said holding his hand out. Anakin stared at it for a moment, and then he shook Watto’s hand with his right.

“Looks like we’re partners,” Anakin said.

“Yes, we are,” Watto laughed. 

“So,” Anakin began, looking at the podracer, “What do I need to know?”

“Well, Jabba is signing an agreement with a Queen the day of the race, and in celebration, he’ll be taking her to the Boonta Eve Classic.”

"Who's the queen?"

"Oh, I don't know," Watto shooed away, "Some bitch who just behead her husband for treason."

"Oh that's nice," Anakin said sarcastically.

"You can say that again," Watto groaned, "With an attitude like that, I don't see how any man could ever take her hand."

Anakin releases a small chuckle, “When’s the race?”

“In about four days.”

“Four days,” Anakin exclaimed.

“Should’ve woke up sooner,” Watto said.

“Ugh,” Anakin groaned, “Anything else?”

“Well, because of the queen Jabba is gonna make the race a little bit more interesting.”

“Interesting how?”

“For the first time in Podracing history, any weapons of any kind will be permitted.”

“And I only have four days to upgrade this old thing,” Anakin said.

“As I said before, should’ve woke up sooner,” Watto sung. 

“Whatever you say, old fly,” Anakin mumbled, “If I’m gonna race in three days then I better start now.”

“These droids can help you,” Watto said, pointing to the DUM-series pit droids in the corner.

“Thanks,” Anakin said.

“No problem Ani,” Watto said, “If you need something, just ask 501.”

“Alright,” Anakin said, as he activated all ten of the pit droids.

Watto stood off in the corner and watched the boy he owned till he was 12 order the droids around. ‘He really is something else,’ Watto thought.

**_Yoda’s Quarters in The Jedi Temple, Coruscant- Later 11:09 PM_ **

As Yoda sat in his chambers meditating, he couldn’t help but feel concerned about the current state of the Order, and the force. Right now, Masters Oppo Rancisis and Eeth Koth were stirring a lot of mistrust with the other Jedi Knights and Master in the order. Trying to get them to rally against the idea of allowing Anakin back in. But if he was being honest, that was the least of his concerns right now. 

Last night, he felt something amiss in the force. It was a powerful burst of energy. It didn’t dark though. It felt good. Like a missing part of the puzzle was finally found. But what is it? Was it here to help them end the war? Defeat the Sith? Or both.

“Master Yoda,” Mace said as he came into his quarters, “We have a situation.”

“Situation there always is,” Yoda said opening his eyes. 

“No Master,” Mace began, “This is different.”

“See the problem I shall,” Yoda said as he stood up from his chair. 

The small Grandmaster walked side by side with Windu until they reached the detention center. “What is here?”

“Something I’d never thought I’d see,” Mace said as he walked him past Rush, Maul, and Offee’s cell, “A dead man walking,” Mace finished as he stopped in front of one. When Yoda turn to the cell in question, he immediately felt his heart stop. At first, he thought it was a dream until the person spoke, “Hello old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I know Anakin only tapped into the Darkside a bit or dealt with everything that's happened to him so far in this chapter. But in later chapters, you will see him dive into a bit more. 
> 
> Well, well, well look at who arrived at the Temple lol. But you have to wonder how is everyone else gonna take it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I can't wait for you guys to see what's next. Stay safe of you're out there protesting and fighting the good fight, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	45. The Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang returns back to the Temple, Yoda and Mace must share some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not my best and I didn't want to give up to much in this chapter, so it's a little short than normal. So sorry I hope you all enjoy this chapter

**_Chapter 45_ **

_“One must let go of the past to hold on to the future”_

**_Jedi Temple Hangar- 5:45 PM_ **

As Padmé, Sura, and Hiro stood waiting for the Bad Batch's ship to land, she couldn’t help but think of the last couple of days. With more Sepertist planets joining the Republic after Dooku’s tapes, she couldn’t help but rejoice. But Palpatine, of course, had to ruin it by grabbing more power in the Senate. “It’s for the best my dear,” he told her, “You just have to trust me.”

‘Trust you my ass’, Padmé thought as she left his office; And unfortunately, her stress level just increased when both her beloved wolves slept for four days straight. She remembers contacting Doctor Sen and having her come to her apartment and examing them.

“They’re completely healthy Ma’am,” she said, “No signs of physical injuries at all.”

“But why won’t they wake up?”

“Only they know that Padmé,” she told her, placing a comforting hand on her should, “Just give them time,” and she did. For four days. But early yesterday morning, when she felt two tounges licking her face, she woke up immediately and hug both wolves as if they were going to disappear before her eyes. 

Now here she is, after two weeks of radio silence Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Thea, and the rest of the gang signaled the order that they were on their way back. 

Both Sura and Hiro’s barking took her out of her thoughts as she saw the ship in question entered the hangar. 

“Here we go,” Padmé whispered as she walked a little closer to the ship. She held her breath as the ramp of the ship lowered and revealed the team. The first ones off were Korkie, Soniee, Amis, and Lagos who were dragging someone by their cuffs, the Bad Batch pushing them forward. Then came Obi-wan, Thea, and Ahsoka who was dragging the one and only Arend Zes. 

“Hey Padmé,” Thea said, giving the senator a small smile. R2 and BB-8 rolling towards the two wolves who decided now were a good time to play. 

“Hey Thea,” Padmé said, “Obi-wan. Ahsoka. Rex. Cody.”

“Hey Padmé,” Ahsoka and Obi-wan greeted at the same time. 

“You guys really look like you've had better days,” Padmé laughed.

“Hey,” Ahsoka laughed, “When you have a high priestess and four other priests preying to the dark lord of the Sith every single night, you’d go a little stir crazy.”

“I’m sure,” Padmé said, turning her gaze to the woman in question.

“You must be Lord Vader’s wife,” Arend laughed.

“And you must be the woman who beat my husband,” Padmé said looking at her.

“A necessary measure,” she chuckled, "It's hard to get a man like that to submit and understanding our message."

“If I was as low as you, I would not hesitate to do the same thing you did to him,” Padmé sneered as she got into the woman's face. 

“And I would help,” Ahsoka said, “Because I’m not a Jedi.”

“And me,” Thea began, “I would forget I was one.”

“Sure child,” Arend Zes said, “Oh my. If it isn’t Master Yoda and Master Windu.” When Padmé turned around she saw Master Yoda and Master Windu walking up to them.

“Arend Zes you are,” Yoda greeted.

“I am,” she replied, “I wonder how did you guys get my name, and the location of my temples?”

“You’ll never find out,” Mace said, “I’ll take care of these people and bring them down to the detention center, I’ll meet you all in High Council room,” Mace finished. 

“Come with me, you will,” Yoda began, “Give your report to the rest we must.” But as they all walked away from the Bad Batch’s, Thea felt like something was off, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. It’s one thing for either Master Windu and Master Yoda to be worried, but both of them just screamed trouble. ‘What in the hell is going on’, Thea thought.

**_Jedi High Council_ **

As the teams waited for Windu to come back, they were all in a tense silence. Amis and Lagos went to their temporary rooms in the Temple, because they were dead on their feet. So, Soniee and Korkie will give their statements, while everyone in the Bad Batch minus Echo went back to the ship to check their inventory after the long mission. So that left Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Thea, Padmé, Rex, Cody, Soinee, Korkie, along with Sura, Hiro, R2, and BB-8.

“Ahsoka,” Thea whispered in the Togruta’s ear.

“What?”

“Is it me or is something going on?”

“There’s always something going on.”

“I know that genius,” Thea said looking at her, “But something feels...weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“I’m really not that sure,” Thea said as Mace Windu came through the doors.

“Let me start off with this,” Mace began as he took his seat, "It’s good to see you all safe, I know these last two weeks couldn’t be that great.”

“You can say that again,” Thea mumbled, making Ahsoka smacking her arm.

“What do you have to report Master Kenobi,” Koth asked, cutting to the chase.

“After failing to find Anakin in The Fortress of Vader on Mustafar,” Obi-wan began, “We learned from High Priestess Arend Zes that there was a possibility that one of the other four planets could have had him in their possessions.”

“And did they,” Koth asked.

“I mean if they did, he would be standing right beside us,” Thea sassed.

“So there was nothing,” Aayla asked.

“Oh no we ran into a bunch of crazy cult members so that was definitely not nothing,” Soniee said.

“And they are,” Yoda asked.

"The four heads of the planets are here in the Temple," Mace answered.

“And the rest are on board the Resolute and Negoitaor,” Ahsoka said.

“How many,” Plo Koon asked.

“There were over 500 cultist sir,” Cody answer

“What are we gonna do we with them,” Kit Fisto asked.

“Well have to rehabilitate them,” Luminara stated, “They need to see that what they were doing was normal or right. And they need to be able to fit into society again."

“Agreed,” Mundi said, "We should send them to the rehabilitation site on Dantooine."

"A calm Terrestrial planet with lush forest and a calming ocean," Shaak Ti commented, "Sounds like a good idea."

"I'll contact Admiral Yularen and ask him to make the drop," Obi-wan said.

“However, what about the 104 cultists that were found dead on Mustafar,” Koth asked.

“We gave them all a funeral,” Rex said.

“Good,” Yoda said, looking down at his hands, “Be cruel to our enemies, we cannot. If we turn into those we wish to stop, then we are no better then them we are.”

“Well said Master Yoda,” Shaak Ti said. 

"We can't say that for everyone," Koth insinuated.

"Master Koth, it's be proven that Anakin killed them in self-defense," Padmé argued. 

"That remains to be seen," he commented 

“Now,” Stass Allie began stopping the brewing argument, “You all must be tired and in need of rest.”

“You guys have the rest of the day. Go enjoy yourselves for the night and we'll meet up,” Mace said. Everyone then bowed and began to leave the room. Everyone, but Thea who didn’t bow or made a move to leave. "Thea," Obi-wan questioned as everyone at her.

“What’s going on,” Thea asked

“What are you talking about Thea,” Stass asked.

“Something weird is going on. Something is here that wasn’t here before,” Thea then paused, “Or is it, someone,” Thea wondered, making both Yoda and Mace look at one another nervously. “So there is something,” Thea said as she felt the Master’s nervousness, “I wanna know what,” Thea said crossing her arms.

“Thea,” Obi-wan said as everyone moved closer to her.

“What makes you think something’s wrong young Thea,” Plo asked in a calming tone.

“Master Plo, I felt it the minute the ship landed in the hangar,” Thea said, “So please, tell me what’s going on?”

“You don’t need to know girl,” Koth said.

“Excuse me,” Thea asked, her voice getting that dark.

“You heard me, child.”

There was a pause until Thea started to chuckle, “Oh, is that right,” Thea chuckled, “I may be young but I’m not stupid. If I wanted to, I could yell your sorry ass out this-”

“Ok,” Ahsoka intervened, “Let’s take a deep breath,” Ahsoka said as she saw a bit of red in Thea’s eyes. 

“Masters,” Padmé, “We’re supposed to be a team. A team can’t work if there's secrets. So please if you’re hiding something you have to tell us.” At first, none of the Masters spoke, Mace and Yoda looked to one another, as if they were talking with their eyes. 

“Ok, if you won’t tell us, we’ll figure it out on our own,” Thea said, moving towards the door.

“Hmmm,” Yoda hummed making her stop, “Complicated this situation is. Not prepared any of you are. Still trying to make sense of it, I am.”

“Master,” Ahsoka began.

“Last night, a group of people arrived at the Temple,” Mace began, “We’re calling them The Arrivals.”

“Why don’t we just hand them to authorizes General,” Echo asked, "We've done it before."

“Like we said Echo,” Mace began, “It’s complicated.”

“Can you show us,” Padmé asked.

“We might as well,” Mace said looking at Yoda.

“Stay secret this must,” Yoda said as he got off his chair, “Only people we deem safe can know.”

As they all left the high council room and headed towards the lift to the detention center in the temple, both R2 and BB-8 sent out a warning beep. “Masters,” Thea said, “Is it ok if I take R2 and BB-8 to my room to recharge real quick?”

“Go ahead,” Mace said, “Meet us in the detention center when you're done.”

“Take Sura and Hiro with you please,” Padmé said as the two wolves walked to her. Thea does a quick bow and leads the two droids and wolves to her room.

“So The Arrivals,” Obi-wan began, “What do you know about them?”

“Nothing that we didn't know before,” Mace said, “After we saw them for the first time, we couldn’t figure a way to confront them.”

“Really,” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes,” Yoda answered.

“This really must be serious Master Jedi,” Korkie said.

“You have no idea, Mr.Kryze,” Mace said as they reached the Detention level.

Obi-wan, Padmé, and Ahsoka looked at each other, all thinking the same thing, ‘What in the universe scared Mace Windu and Yoda so bad that they couldn’t even face it?’

As the group traveled further into the detention center they ever had, Obi-wan began to feel something familiar. A presence he hasn’t felt since he was a Padawan. “You ok Obi-wan,” Padmé asked him.

“I don’t know,” Obi-wan answered honestly, “I know what Thea means now. Something does feel off.”

“Well, we’ll figure this out together,” Ahsoka said as she took his left hand, and Padmé his right.

“Together,” he said as they reached a heavily secured door.

“Ok,” Mace said, “This is a modified containment cell, with one-way windows. We can see them, but they can’t see us.”

“Is that all,” Soniee asked.

“Stay calm you must,” Yoda said as the door opened behind him. They all walked into the darkroom when the lights came on. There in the middle of the room was a containment box of some sort. “How come we can’t see inside,” Ahsoka asked as she noticed the box was covered in black.

“Concealed their identities from outsiders, we had to,” Yoda said.

“Now when I disable the field around the windows, we’ll be able to see inside,” Mace said as he worked the console. When he was about the lower the field, he turned towards everyone else, “Are you ready? Because there will be no coming back.”

Padmé, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Echo, Korkie, and Soniee all looked one another for a moment until Obi-wan lets out a sigh, “We’re ready.”  
Those two words changed all of their lives as the field lowered, and they were met with the eyes of people they never thought they’ll see again. Right before there eyes, laid the people they all thought were long gone. “Fives,” Rex and Echo whispered.

“Waxer,” Cody whispered too.

“Mina Bonteri,” Padmé mumbled.

“Kalifa,” Ahsoka mumbled.

"My aunt," Korkie mumbled, as Soniee placed a hand over her mouth

“Satine and Qui-gon,” Obi-wan whispered.

“The last two, however,” Mace said as they got closer to them pointing to them, “We haven't been able to identify.”

“I know her,” Padmé said, pointing to the dark brunette.

“Who is she,” Yoda asked.

“That’s Shmi Skywalker,” Padmé began, “That’s Anakin’s mother.”

“Hmm," Yoda hummed, "Now all that remains is her,” Yoda said pointing to the dark-skin woman.

“Is it me,” Ahsoka began, “Or does she kinda look like-”

“So this is where you guys went,” they heard behind them. When they turned around they all saw Thea coming inside, “The droids and wolves are fast asleep in my room," Thea chuckled, "That's a sentence I'd never thought I'd sa-” Thea then stopped when she saw everyone minus Mace and Yoda with tears in their eyes.

“What’s going on,” Thea asked getting closer to them, “What’s got you guys all upse-” Thea then stopped when her eyes locked onto the woman.

“No,” she whispered as she walked right up to the glass.

“Thea,” Obi-wan began, “Do you know who she is?”

“I should,” Thea said feeling tears fall from her eyes, her voice breaking, “That’s my mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say this again, I'm so sorry that this chapter but again, I didn't want to give up too much. Fives, Waxer, Mina Bonteri, Kalifa, Satine, Qui-gon, Shmi, and Thea's mom are the ones who returned. Well, that's it for the day, stay safe if you're out there protesting, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	46. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang must now deal with the emotional toll because of the arrival of those they lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after reviewing the last chapter, I decided to get rid of Mina's husband because I decided to scrap that idea. Sorry for the inconvenience lol. But on the current subject, this is a nice short chapter, and honestly, I think it's one of my favorites, I hope you all enjoy chapter 46

**_Chapter 46_ **

_“To love, is to trust. To trust is to believe”_

**_Jedi Temple-6:23 PM_ **

After leaving the containment room, Yoda and Mace dragged the stunned and crying group back up into the High Council room. 

“This can’t be happening this can’t be happening,” Thea mumbled as she paced back and forth in the large room.

“Thea you need to calm down,” Mace said.

“Calm down? CALM DOWN,” Thea screamed, “I don’t know about you Master Windu but I just saw the woman I knew to be dead for over ten years of my life right in front me, so don’t tell me to calm down!”

“Do we even know if that’s really them,” Korkie asked, with Soniee rubbing his back.

“Yeah, can it be one of those shifters,” Thea suggested. 

“Shifters can turn into anyone,” Padmé said.

“Discover the truth tomorrow, we will,” Yoda said, “Your emotions, too high they are.”

“But,” Ahsoka said.

“Final, our decision is,” Yoda said, as he made and Mace made their way out, “Get some sleep you must. Difficult, tomorrow will be.”

“Master Yoda,” Padmé said, stopping him, “Should we at least contact the families?”

“Mmm,” Yoda hummed looking at Mace who shrugged, “Contact those who are related to the victims, you can,” and with that Yoda and Mace left. Padmé, Thea, and Ahsoka looked at one another and back at the others.

“I’ll contact Aunt Bo-Katan,” Korkie said as he stood up, with Soniee right behind him. 

“I’ll contact the Lars,” Thea mumbled.

“And,” Ahsoka began, “I’ll call Lux.”

“Obi-wan,” Padmé called out noticing the Jedi Master hunched over in his chair, his head in his hands.

“I’m fine,” he said, but his voice saying otherwise, “I'll...see you guys later.” 

Now at 8:55 PM, Padmé laid in Anakin’s room with Sura and Hiro, just staring at the ceiling. ‘How,’ she thought, ‘How can they just come back?’ But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She releases a sigh and gets up with her two wolves behind her. 

When the doors opened she was met with Thea and Ahsoka, whose eyes were still red. “You guys ok,” Padmé asked.

“Not really,” Thea said, “Still trying to process that call,” she finished as she remembered seeing Owen, Beru, and Cliegg's reaction to Shmi coming back. 

“Ahsoka,” Padmé said looking at the 18-year-old.

“I just got off the phone with Lux,” she said, “He, Saw, and Steela are on their way here.”

"All three of them?"

"All three of them," Ahsoka said, as she thought about Stella telling Lux that he wasn't going alone.

“Where’s Rex, Cody, and Echo?”

“The batch took them to 79’s to cool off,” Ahsoka answered.

“Korkie and the others?”

“All out too,” Thea said.

“Where’s Obi-wan,” Padmé asked.

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka said, as Thea closed her eyes.

“He’s still in the temple,” Thea answered, opening her eyes again.

“You sure,” Ahsoka asked her.

“Positive,” she answered back.

“Then I think I know where he is,” Ahsoka said as she led them away from Anakin’s room. 

**_Training ground-9:00 PM_ **

As the three girls, and two wolves walked outside in the training ground. They were met with Obi-wan, laying on his back and staring up at the night sky. The three quietly made their way over to him and laid beside him as Sura and Hiro laid behind them. 

“Beautiful isn’t it,” Obi-wan asked, breaking the silence, “The stars, the planets, and things we probably don’t know of yet. This is one thing in my life that has always been the same.”

“Obi-wan,” Padmé said looking at him.

“All my life, I’ve seen people come and go,” he began, “But the ones that hit me the most were Satine, Qui-gon...and now possibly Anakin,” he said as tears began to fall.

The three girls didn’t say anything, knowing that this is something that Obi-wan needed to get off his chest. “Before he died, Qui-gon asked me to look after Anakin. To teach him. And when Satine died, she told me she’ll always love me. I-” he choked up “I don’t know what to do,” he cried.

Padmé, Thea, and Ahsoka all cuddled up to Obi-wan and held him as he let his true emotions out, “How can I look Satine in the eye knowing that I’m the reason she died. How can I look at Qui-gon, knowing that I failed him in protecting Anakin? How can I call myself a Jedi,” he cried. Padmé, Ahsoka, or Thea had an answer. They just held the Jedi Master as he cried.

“You’re not alone Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said, Making everyone turn to her, “Do you remember when I was kidnapped by those Trandoshan hunters?”

“Of course,” Obi-wan said, “Anakin lost his mind when he couldn’t find you.”

“When I got to that planet, I met three former Jedi younglings O-Mer, Jinx...and Kalifa.”

“That girl back there with the Jedi robes,” Thea asked.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka answered.

“How-” Thea began but stopped.

“How did she die,” Ahsoka finished, “It was my fault. I killed the leader's son. So he took her. The only good thing I did was keep my promise and bring O-Mer and Jinx back.” They were all silent for a bit until Padmé broke the silence, “I’ve seen many people die in my life too,” Padmé began, “And unfortunately some of them were my fault. Mina is one of them.”

“How’d she die,” Thea asked.

"Ahsoka and I traveled to Raxus to discuss a treaty that could end the war. Foolish I know," Padmé sigh, But at the moment I didn't care. I just wanted the war to end. After we returned, I told Palpatine the good news. But now knowing who he really is, I know for a fact he ordered the hit against Mina; And I'm sure Dokku did the deed himself. Now, every single day, I wake up knowing that it’s my fault that Lux lost his mother that day."

“Padmé,” Obi-wan whispered, taking her hand, "You tried to stop the war. You and I both know there are people on both sides who would do anything to keep it going."

"He's right," Ahsoka said, "It sucks but, it's the truth."

“At the end of the day, we all lost someone,” Thea said, making everyone turn to her, “A mother, a father, a sister or brother, friends, or someone we wished to spend the rest of our lives with. If these people are truly the same people we lost, then we can’t squander this second chance. No matter what, this is a gift. A gift that I won't ake for granted.”

“Well said Thea,” Obi-wan said looking at her.

“What can I say,” Thea began with a sad smirk, “I have the best teachers in the galaxy.” So with that being said, Padmé and Obi-wan squeezed Thea and Ahsoka between them and held each other tight, as they started out in the starry night.

‘I don't know where you are right now,' Padmé thought as her eyes jumped from star to star, 'But I hope you're safe. Good night Ani.’

‘Good night Padmé,’ Anakin thought as he looked at the star he knew to be Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I did tear up a bit while writing this especially with Obi-wan's part, and yes Stella is alive in this fic lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe if you're out there protesting and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	47. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the family of the Arrivals arrives at the Jedi Temple, the gang must figure out if these people are truly who they say they are. Meanwhile, Dooku learns some troubling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I didn't mean to post this so soon lol. That's what I get for not paying attention. Anyway, this is kind of a filler so I hope you enjoy it :)

**_Chapter 47_ **

_“Great hope can come from small sacrifices”_

**_Jedi Temple Hangar-1:30 PM_**

“This is going to be interesting,” Ahsoka said as they all saw three distinct ships land in front of them.

“Didn’t you call O-Mer and Jinx,” Thea asked her.

“Yeah, but they’re in the middle of a mission. I can’t drop that news on them yet,” Ahsoka answered.

“Probably for the best,” Padmé said, “But for now, let’s try to figure out if these are our people.”

As the three girls turned their eyes back to the ships, they all watched as the ramps lowered and saw three of the arriving relatives. The first was Bo-Katan, still in her Mandalorian armor only this time it has a cloak hanging over her left shoulder, with the house of Kryze on it.

Next was Saw, Lux, and Stella. They all looked the same minus Lux wearing Senator garbs, while Saw and Stella wore military uniforms. While Lux had a smile on his face as his eyes met Ahsoka’s, Stella had a look of jealousy. ‘Some things never change,’ she thought. 

The last was the Lars. Owen held Beru’s hand as they made their way down the ramp of the ship, with one surprise following right behind them. “Thea was he able to walk when you were there,” Padmé whispered in her ear.

“No,” Thea whispered back, “He was in a power chair last I saw him.”

“Hello Senator Amidala,” he greeted her as he and his family approached. 

“Mr.Lars, please call me Padmé. It’s wonderful to see you all again.”

“Likewise, Padmé,” Beru smiled.

“Ahsoka,” Lux smiled, pulling the girl into a hug.

“Nice to see you to Lux,” Ahsoka chuckled, making Steela roll her eyes. 

“The one who put Maul down,” Bo-Katan said as she approached Thea.

“Please,” Thea said, smirk, “Obi-wan and Ahsoka did all the heavy lifting.”

“You Jedis are so modest,” she laughed.

“Mr.Lars,” Padmé began, grabbing Ahsoka's hand, “May I introduce you to Ahsoka Tano. Anakin’s former Padawan.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Ahsoka said, sticking out her hand.

“Oh we don’t do that here,” Beru said as she brought her into a hug, “We’ve heard so much you.”

“Good things I hope,” she said.

“Of course,” Owen said, “My step-brother really does care about you.”

“And that goes both ways,” Ahsoka said, “For all of us.”

“So is it true,” Steela said, breaking everyone's conversations, “They’re back?”

“Let’s talk about this somewhere...a bit more private,” Padmé said, motioning the busy hangar around them.

“Lead the way Senator,” Bo-Katan said.

Padmé, Thea, and Ahsoka lead the group away from the hangar and into the lift that would lead them down to the detention level. 

“So is it them,” Stella asked again.

‘This girl really doesn’t miss a beat huh,’ Thea thought.

“Well,” Ahsoka began, “We don’t really know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know,” Steela asked, her voice getting slightly annoyed.

“We haven't questioned them yet,” Thea answered, ‘Smartass,’ she thought.

“Why not,” Saw asked.

“Well we wanted to wait for you guys to show up before we started to question them,” Ahsoka said, as they finally reached the level.

“If this is some sick joke,” Bo-Katan began, “Whoever is in that room, is not walking out here alive.”

“And I'll help you,” Thea mumbled.

As the group began to travel further down, Padmé couldn’t help but feel nervous. If these people were shapeshifters, then it was an easy situation to take care of. But what if they were? What, when, and how did it happen? All questions that scared her. But the feeling of a hand on her shoulder snaps her out of her thoughts. “Padmé,” Beru said, “Is it ok if we talk to all in private?”

“Yeah,” Padmé smiled, “Let’s just get to the room first,” and when they did, Padmé sent Bo-Katan, Stella, Lux, and Saw inside knowing that Yoda, Mace, and Obi-wan and the rest would take good care of them inside. 

“What is it you wanna talk about,” Ahsoka asked.

“Well,” Owen began, “We were hoping that you would help us with something.”

“Anything,” Padmé said.

“We would like an audience with the Jedi,” Owen eventually asked.

“Why,” Ahsoka asked.

“I'm pretty sure the two of you,” Beru said, motioning between Thea and Padmé, “Noticed that Cliegg is walking.”

“Yeah, did you give him a prosthetic,” Thea asked.

“That’s the thing,” Owen said, as his dad bent down to roll up his pant’s leg, “We didn’t.”

When the three girls looked down at Cliegg’s right leg. “I woke up in a bit of pain,” Cliegg said.

"A bit," Beru repeated, "More like you were screaming bloody murder."

"Ok, ok," he said, "It was terrible. But when I finally settled down, we went to see what was wrong and boom, my leg was there. As if those damn Raiders never shot it off.”

“Interesting,” Ahsoka said, "Did you guys...test it?"

"Yeah, we did," Owen said, "After seeing the leg, my father fell out of bed and scratched it."

"Did it-" Padmé trialed off.

"Bleed? Yes, it did," Beru said.

"So the leg is organic," Ahsoka said, "Interesting," she mumbled.

“We’ll get your audience, Cliegg. You have my word,” Padmé said.

“Thank you Padmé,” Beru smiled, "You really are a life savior."

“That's what family is for,” Padmé smiled, “Now go inside, we’ll be there in a minute.”

“Thank you,” Owen said, as the three went inside, leaving the three women outside. 

“I wonder,” Ahsoka trailed off, crossing her arms.

“What,” Thea asked.

“Is this all connected,” Ahsoka said, “Think about it. That burst of energy a couple of nights ago. Friends seemingly back from the dead, and now fallen limbs growing back overnight? This can’t be a coincidence.”

“Your right,” Thea mumbled.

“If this is truly connected, whose the one responsible for it,” Padmé asked.

"That's what we have to find out," Thea said.

“Ladies,” Obi-wan called out, walking out of the door, “What’s the holdup? We’re waiting for you.”

“Well,” Ahsoka began, “We may or may not have found something interesting.”

“Ahsoka,” Obi-wan sighed, “When you, Anakin or Thea here, say ‘Interesting’ usually it means deadly.”

“Not this time Master,” Thea said.

“Oh thank the force,” he sighed, “so what is it?”

“We need to have an audience with the council about Cliegg Lars,” Padmé said.

“Why,” Obi-wan asked, and when the women began to explain the situation to him, Obi-wan’s eyes held nothing but wonder and interest. “Interesting,” Obi-wan mumbled, “You're not wrong thinking this all is connected,” He said, “After recent events, I’m sure the council will want to hear about this.”

“That’s good to hear,” Padmé said.

“Now, let’s get inside. I’m sure everyone is wondering where we are,” Obi-wan said, motioning for the girls to go inside first.

**_Secured room near the Arrival’s containment cell_ **

“Worried we were,” Yoda began, as the group came inside, “Got cold feet we thought you did.”

“Never,” Thea smirked as they all took a seat.

As Yoda, Mace, and Obi-wan took to the front of the room, Padmé, Thea, and Ahsoka took the front seats along with Rex and Cody who were already seated. The Mandalorians which consisted of Bo-Katan, Lagos, Soniee, Amis, and Korkie took the right side. Saw, Steela, and Lux took the back, while the Lars took the left side. 

“Now that we’re all here,” Mace began, “Let’s go over our situation,” he said motioning for R2 to dim the lights, and for BB-8 to project a file. 

“As we all know, a couple of days ago, eight people came to the temple. They were all detained, and when asked for their identities they identified themselves as former Senator Mina Bonteri,” Mace said as a BB-8 displayed her picture, “Former Jedi Youngling Kalifa Herbra, Former Duchess of Mandalore Satine Kryze, Former Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn, Clone Troopers CT-5555 and CT-4019 or Fives and Waxer, and last but not least civilians Shmi Skywalker-Lars and Beatala Mohz who notably, refused to give her name.”

"Then how do you know her name," Saw asked.

"Because that's my mom," Thea answered.

"Oh," Saw said. 

“So how do we know if it’s truly them, and not some cruel prank,” Steela asked.

“Know we do not,” Yoda said, “Find out we must.”

“How,” Beru asked, "For all we know, these could be those shifting bounty hunters or something. How can we prove that it's really our loved ones?"

“You're right, shifters can change their identities and DNA to match who they want,” Bo-Katan stated, “But there’s one thing they can’t copy.”

“The person's memories,” Padmé finished. 

“So what,” Amis asked, “We play 20 questions with them?”

“Basically,” Obi-wan said, “However it has to be something that only someone close would know.”

“Why don't we just use Jedi Mind Tricks,” Lagos asked.

"Mind Tricks don't work on shifters," Mace said, "That's why we're doing this the old fashion way."

“Alright,” Saw said, “What if these people aren’t our love ones?”

“Then Commanders Rex and Cody will hand them over the authorities,” Obi-wan answered.

“And if they are,” Owen asked.

There was a pause as everyone waited for one of the Jedi Masters to answer. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Obi-wan eventually answered, “This isn’t something anyone in this room has seen before.” 

“But why them,” Soniee wondered aloud.

“What,” Cliegg asked as everyone looked at the Mandalorian.

“Ummm,” Soniee said, realizing she asked the question out loud, “I mean think about it. Out of everyone who died in this war, why them? Why change into them. Or why would they come back? What’s the connection? Most of them don’t even know each other.” 

“A connection there is,” Yoda said, making everyone turn to him, "Know it, we do not. But soon, it shall be revealed."

“So who’ll lead the interrogations,” Korkie asked.

“We got some trusted members of the Council to help us with this,” Mace answered, "We think it'll be best if someone they don't know interviews them. Just to avoid any complications."

“However, we all will be watching them from another room,” Obi-wan said, “Just to verify everything they say.”

“Any questions,” Mace asked. Everyone looked at one another but none of them said a word. “No Master Windu,” Padmé eventually spoke up.

“Alright then,” Obi-wan said.

“Get to work, we shall,” Yoda said.

**_Raxus-Meanwhile_ **

As Dooku sat in his office in the capital, he felt his emotions become erratic. Over half of CIS’s senators left the cause, so now their resources were extremely thin. Some slimy bastards like Nute Gunray who helped start this war were raising concerns about people in his own organizations flipping on him. Dooku still believes him to be a fool, but at least he wasn’t as stupid as he looks. But the needle that hurts the most was Skywalker and his Master. 

‘Skywalker,’ Dooku thought. The boy who’ll end it all. The boy who he thought was nothing more than a pest, would undoubtedly be his demise, of not only himself but half of the universe. Then came his Master. The man he put it all on the line for. Was he just a pawn in this war? A toy that was about to be replaced with a new version? ‘No,’ He thought, his anger snapping as a vase in the room broke, ‘No one will get rid of me! Do you hear me? NO ONE!’

The sound of his communit interrupted his thoughts with its beep. “Yes,” Dooku said as he answered.

“My lord,” Alealex Hasgro, the head of the Sith Temple on Alvorine greeted.

“What is it?”

“Lord Tyranus, I’m afraid I bring bad news,” he began, making Dooku stop in his tracks, “I’m afraid the high Temples have not checked in.”

“What do you mean they haven't checked in,” Dooku sneered, turning his heated gaze on the 50-year-old man.

“My lord,” he stammered, “I’m sorry, but during our routine check-ins, five planets failed to respond on schedule."

"What do you mean," Dooku said, his temper reaching a boiling point

"My lord," he said taking a deep breath, "We’ve lost all contact to Senot, Uuthil, Ries, Vukend, and The Fortress of Vader on Mustafar.”

With a roar of anger, Dooku picked something up from his desk and flung it across the room, “I WANT YOU TO SEND A TEAM TO SENOT, UUTHIL, RIES, AND VUKEND NOW!”

“What about Mustafar my lord?”

“I’ll leave as soon as possible. But don’t and I can’t stress this enough” Dooku began as he started to lightly choke Hasgro, “Don’t you dare fail me. or you’ll be seeing the father of the Sith sooner rather than later.”

Hasgro bows quickly and his image disappears from Dooku’s desk. ‘Damn you Skywalker,’ he sneered, ‘When I get my chance you and Sidious will fall by my hand.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important Message Below*
> 
> Now for the next eight chapters, things are going to be a little different. We'll be focusing on each interview separately. I haven't picked out an order yet, but those mentioned in this chapter will be getting their own chapter with one other person. So it'll focus on Thea's mom, Mina, Fives, Waxer, Qui-gon, Shmi, Kalifa, and Satine, and I'll be posting them on the same day. So it may take a bit before I post again. 
> 
> But don't worry the Son and Daughter will appear soon. Well, that's it for this chapter. Stay safe if you're out there protesting, and please if you do go out, please wear a mask. Thanks for reading, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	48. Waxer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waxer shares his side of the story during the events on Umbara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know I originally said eight chapters, but I couldn't leave it off there so I decided I'll do nine. Sorry It took so long lol, but I hope you all enjoy!

**_Chapter 48_ **

_“What is lost is often found”_

**_Jedi Temple, Interrogation room- 2:00 PM_**

As Waxer waited in his chair in a secured room in the Temple. ‘What’s going on,’ he thought, ‘who were those people I woke up with. I know fives, but who were the others?’ 

The sound of the door rising snapped him out of his thoughts. When he looked up he saw General Aayla Secura. “General,” he said standing up from his chair and saluting her.

“At ease trooper,” she said, “Please have a seat.” Not wanting to delay, Waxer retook his seat as General Secura took the one across from him.

“Ok,” she began as she opened his file on her datapad, “Now I’m going to be asking you some questions ok? All you have to do is answer them.”

“Of course General,” he responded.

“Name,” Aayla asked.

“CT-4019 or Waxer,” he responded without delay.

“Homeworld?”

“Kamino.”

“Rank?”

“Clone Lieutenant.”

“Battalion?”

“212th.”

“Leader?”

“Commander Cody and General Kenobi.”

“Ok,” she said, “Now we’re going to get a little personal.”

“Alright,” he said quietly.

“Who was your right-hand man?”

“Boil,” he answered quickly, “I have his back and he has mine.”

“During a battle, you and Boil rescued a little girl, what battle was it and what was the girl’s name.”

Waxer couldn’t help but smile, “The Battle of Ryloth. Me and Boil were out scouting and that’s where we met Numa. She kept calling us Nerra the entire time. We had no idea what it meant, so we brushed it off. But when General Kenobi told us that it meant brother, I’m not gonna lie, my heart fluttered a bit,” Waxer finished, as he smiled at Aayla.

Aayla couldn’t help but smile back at him too, but soon that look was replaced with a frown, “Waxer...what was the last thing you remember.”

“Honestly, it’s kind of hazy,” he said, “I could’ve sworn I was on the planet Umbara. General Krell gave us permission to attack droids that we’re wearing our armor.”

“And then,” Aayla asked.

“Well as the leader of my squad, I remember leading my front,” he answered, “but then everything I blackout I guess. Next thing I know, I woke up with Fives and the rest.”

“And that’s all you remember?”

“Yes General,” he said.

“Ok trooper,” she said as she stood from her chair, “Stay here, I’ll be back soon.”

“Ok General,” he said.

As Aayla walks out of the room, she felt her mind racing. ‘This is impossible,’ she thought, as she entered the room everyone else was watching it from. “Aayla,” Obi-wan said, as everyone stood up.

“He got everything right,” she said her mind still trying to process it, “The only thing different is the last thing he remembers.”

"That could be a clue," Ahsoka suggested.

“Let’s see if it’s a trend with everyone else,” Mace said, "Who's up in the next hour?"

"Next up is Master Luminara with Jedi Youngling Kalifa Herbra," Thea said.

"Hmmm, the youngling gone too soon she was," Yoda said, "See what she has to say, we will."


	49. Kalifa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalifa shares her story about the Trandosian hunters

**_Chapter 49_ **

_“What is lost is often found”_

**_Jedi Temple, Interrogation room- 3:00 PM_**

As Kalifa waited patiently inside, her mind still couldn’t forget the horrors of that jungle. Those hunters in their hover pods, laughing as they haunt down those innocent people, one by one. ‘What happened to O-Mer? Jinx? Ahsoka,’ she thought, 'I hope they got out ok.'

When the door in front of her opened she saw Jedi Master Luminara come inside. 

“Master,” she said, standing up and bowing.

“Please Kalifa,” Luminara began her voice soft, “You don’t need to bow. Take a seat please.”

Kalifa retook her seat as Luminara took the one across from her.

“Alright,” Luminara said, looking Kalifa straight in the eyes, “I’m gonna be asking you some questions, ok? It’ll start off easy, but it will be a little more difficult as we go on.”

“Alright,” she mumbled.

“Ok,” Luminara said, “Name?”

“Kalifa Herbra,” she responded.

“Homeworld?”

“Corellia.”

“Place of residence?”

“Jedi Temple on Coruscant.”

“Rank?”

“Jedi Youngling.”

“Ok,” she said, “Now Kalifa, can you tell us about your capture, and what followed?”

“Well, I was on a training mission,” she began, “I got separated from my group, and then a Trandoshian hunter took me. They dropped me off on this planet where I was to be hunted for sport and hung on their wall as a trophy. I was alone for a bit until O-Mer and Jinx came. We all survived by hiding and keeping out of sight. But that all changed when-” she stopped as a fond smile came across her face.

“When what Kalifa,” Luminara questioned.

“When Ahsoka came,” Kalifa said, “She reminded me of who I really am. Who I could become. I could still be and always will be a Jedi. So that night, we came up with a plan to find where their base was.”

“And did you find it?”

“Yes,” Kalifa said, “But they found us too. We got separated in a group of two. O-Mer with Jinx, and me with Ahsoka.”

“What happened next?”

“I got hurt,” Kalifa said as she felt her heart begin to beat faster, “The leader of the Trandosian’s son, Dar tried to kill me. But Ahsoka saved me. When she came back I tried to walk on my own, and that’s where everything goes black. When I woke up, I was with those other people on the lower level of Coruscant.”

“With no memory of how you got there,” Luminara asked.

“No Master. If I did," she began her head held down "I would tell you in a heartbeat.”

“I know you would," Luminara said, "Thank you,” Luminara said standing up, “I’ll be back soon.”

“Alright,” Kalifa mumbled as Luminara left her alone in that room, with nothing but her thoughts.

When Luminara entered the surveillance room, she saw you, Thea and Lux, with their arms around Ahsoka as she silently cried. "Ahsoka," she said she walked closer to the girl.

"Everything she said," she began, "It was right. Down to the letter."

"That's two down," Saw said, "Six more to go."

"Who's up next," Steela asked as she grabbed and held Lux's hand that wasn't around Ahsoka. 

"Former Senator Mina Bonteri of the Separatist Alliance," Obi-wan said, "You're up next Kit." 


	50. Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina shares her final moments

**_Chapter 50_ **

_“What is lost is often found”_

**_Jedi Temple, Interrogation room- 4:00 PM_**

‘Where are they,’ Mina thought. She felt her leg bounce in fear as she waited for someone, anyone to tell her something. What happened, why was she here, but most importantly where was her son? Where was Lux?

The sound of the door in front of her open and she was meet with a Jedi Master. “Hello Ma’am,” he greeted, “I’m Jedi Master Kit Fisto.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said, as he took a seat across from her, “Do you where my son is,” she asked quickly.

“I can’t answer that yet,” he said.

“You can’t or you won’t,” she snapped.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry to say this but we can’t let you see him. Not yet at least.”

“And why’s that,” Mina asked.

“Because after everything that has happened in this war, we have to take precautions,” Kit explained, “Before you can see Lux, you have to prove to us that you are truly Mina Bonteri.”

“But I am!”

“You can be a shifter,” Kit said, “All you need to do is to answer a few of our questions just to prove to us that you are who you say you are.”

Mina takes a deep breath and crosses her arms. “If I do this,” she said, her head down, “Will I be able to see my son?”

“Of course,” Kit said, “All you have to do is answer these questions.”

“Alright,” she said, as he took out a datapad. 

“Let’s begin,” Kit began, “Name?”

“Mina Bonteri.”

“Homeworld?”

“Onderon.”

“Career?”

“Senator of Onderon in The CIS.”

“Spouse?”

“Elmas Bonteri.”

“Children?”

“A son, Lux Bonteri.”

“Now we’re going to get a little personal ok,” Kit said, “When did Elmas die?”

“Two years ago. At the beginning of the war,” Mina answered, “My son was only 13 at the time.”

‘That’s odd,’ Kit thought, ‘He’s been dead for three, not two.’

“Mrs.Bonteri,” Kit began, “What is the last thing you remember?”

Mina furrows her eyebrows and thinks about that day. “I was home alone,” she began, “Lux was out with some friends, so I was in my office working on a bill that could help me and Padmé end the war on both sides. It was late, probably around 10 or 11, when I heard a sound downstairs. I thought it was Lux, but when I went down there I saw-” she stopped.

“Who did you see,” Kit asked.

“I saw Dooku,” she eventually answered, “He had two droids with him. I asked him what he was doing there, and he said ‘A duty to keep my Master’s plan on track,' Whatever the hell that means. Next thing I know, I woke up here.”

“Ok,” Kit said as he stood up, “I’ll be back soon.”

“Please tell me one thing,” MIna spoke up, “Is my son still alive.”

“Yes,” Kit answered after a tense pause, “Your son is still very much alive.”

“Thank you,” Mina cried. Kit gives her one small smile before he leaves.

"It's all my fault," Lux said as Kit entered the room.

"Hey," Ahsoka began, "It's not your fault."

"If I didn't leave her alone that night, maybe-"

"You'll be dead too," Thea interrupted, "Dooku wouldn't allow any loose ends, and that includes you."

"They're right Lux," Saw said, "I never met your mom Lux but if she's as great as you say she is-"

"Then I think she'll gladly give up her life for yours," Steela finished.

"She shouldn't have to," Lux said.

"What's done is done Senator," Mace said.

"All you can do now is live like it's your last," Obi-wan said.

"I guess I will," Lux mumbled, as he looked to Ahsoka.

"Alright," Padmé said, "Who's next up?"

"Next up is..." Mace trailed off. When he read the name he sighed and looked to Obi-wan and the Mandalorian's with a sympathetic look, "The next one up is Satine Kryze. You're up Shaak."


	51. Satine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine shares her last horrifying memory

**_Chapter 51_ **

_“What is lost is often found”_

**_Jedi Temple, Interrogation room- 5:00 PM_**

‘It’s ok, you're ok,’ Satine thought to herself as she waited for someone, anyone to come see her. She knew she was safe in the Jedi Temple, but the only contact she had was with the people she came in with and those Jedi Temple Guards, who separated them. 

‘I’m not ok,’ she said, ‘What’s taking them so long?’ But her thoughts were interrupted when a Togruta entered the room. “Hello,” she greeted her soft voice, “I’m Jedi Master Shaak Ti.”

“Nice to meet you,” Satine said cautiously as she sat down, “I thought I would be seeing-”

“Master Kenobi,” she interrupted, “Sorry but Master Kenobi is currently unavailable.”

“That or you won’t let me see him because I may not be who I say I am,” Satine said, making Shaak’s eyes widen, “Please I’m not stupid nor am I lying.”

“Please,” Shaak said, her voice even softer, “We’re not trying to treat you like a criminal.”  
“It feels like it,” Satine said, crossing her arms.

“All we need is for you to verify that you are who you truly are. That is all.”

“And if I do,” Satine asked.

“Then we’ll let you go,” Shaak Ti answered.

“Promise,” Satine said, her eyes squinting.

“I’ll try my hardest,” Shaak Ti said.

“Fine,” she said, “Ask away.”

“Alright,” Shaak Ti said, looking down at her datapad, “Name?”

“Duchess Satine Kryze.”

“Homeworld?”

“Mandalore.”

“Occupation?”

“Duchess of Mandalore,” she answered, “Well that was until I was overthrown.”

“Tell me about it,” Shaak Ti asked.

“Is this a real question,” Satine asked.

“Yes, it is,” She answered back, “Not everyone knows exactly what happened during those days minus a select few. So whatever you say now, may help your case. So please,” Shaak Ti begged, as she leaned over to hold Satine’s hands, “Tell me what exactly happened.”

Satine looked down at the hands holding hers for a moment like a statue. But then she noticed a drop landing on her hand, one by one; And only then did she notice that she was crying. “It was all my fault,” she cried, “If I were stronger, more of a leader may be my people wouldn’t have suffered.”

“What happened,” Shaak Ti asked again, holding her hands tighter.

“Those monsters,” she began, her voice showing her pain, “Slaughter my people as they made their way to the capital. One by one. When they made it to the capital, they locked my officials and me in jail. But thanks to my nephew, he helped me escape. I managed to get out of the city's walls thanks to him. I don’t even know what happened to him. After that, I contacted the Jedi council. Hoping that they’ll come to my aid. But only one Jedi did.”

“Who,” Shaak Ti asked.

“Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi,” Satine smiled like a woman in love, “I was relieved, so happy that he came for me. He said he was the only Jedi that came. I shouldn’t have been surprised, but I was disappointed. Obi-wan did everything he could to get us out. But they caught us. Took us to the throne room and had me kneel in front of Maul like a pet. Obi-wan tried to talk to him, but that wasn’t enough for Maul. He began to,” Satine paused, trying to figure out the right wording, “What do you Jedi call it? When you begin to choke someone with the-”

“Force choke,” Shaak answered, gloomy, “It’s called a force choke.”

“Yes,” Satine said looking back down, “He force choked me. He went on and on about how he wanted nothing but revenge against Ben-”

“Ben,” Shaak Ti asked.

“Oh, sorry,” Satine said with a small smile, “When Obi-wan and I were on the run together back in the day, I gave him the nickname of Ben. I mostly used it when we were hiding in plain sight but it kinda stuck”

“Ok,” Shaak Ti said with a small smile, “Please continue.”

After that Satine’s frown returned, “He then said, ‘It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you. Nothing but this moment.’ Those words, I’ll never forget them, and I’ll never forget the face Obi-wan made when he said, ‘And now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you. But I will make you share my pain, Kenobi.’ That's when I realized he was,” Satine stopped for a minute, as she began to sob, “He was talking about me. They were going to kill me. Obi-wan tried to get me, but they held him down. It felt like I was moving in slow motion. All I saw was Obi-wan’s face and the fear he in his eyes. But then everything went blank. When I woke up, I was on the streets with Qui-gon Jinn and the others.”

“So you have no memory on how you got there?”

“None,” Satine said, “It was like someone or something made me forget,” she said looking down at her hands, “What the hell happened to me?”

“We don’t know yet,” Shaak Ti said standing up, “But we will find out. You have my word.”

“Thank you,” Satine said as the Jedi Master heads towards the door, “Master Ti,” she called out making the Togruta turn, “If you see Obi, can you tell him thank you.”

“Of course,” she answered.

“Thank you,” she said. Shaak Ti gave her a wide smile, as she left the former Duchess alone.

"Obi-wan," Padmé whispered as she walked closer to the Jedi Master.

"I'm fine," he said, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Are you sure," Padmé asked.

"I will be at least," he said. Padmé just held his hand, as he worked through his raging emotions.

"Maul's lucky he's not on Mandalore because I swear-," Bo-Katan sneered.

"Aunt Satine wouldn't want that Aunt Bo," Korkie said.

"I know," she sighed, "But that still doesn't change how I feel."

"Understandable, your anger is," Yoda said, "But move on from the past we must. Halfway down with the arrivals we are."

"Who's next," Steela asked.

"Next up," Mace began, "Stass Allie with Arc Trooper Fives."


	52. Fives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives tells his side of his last moments

**_Chapter 52_ **

_“What is lost is often found”_

**_Jedi Temple, Interrogation room- 6:00 PM_**

Fives couldn’t sit still. He kept pacing back and forth with no sign of stopping. ‘Is he here? Is he gonna kill me,’ were some of the thoughts that ran through his mind. “I should have never listened to that damn man. Come on Fives,” Fives mumbled as he slapped his head repeatedly, “You're smarter than this.”

“Keep doing that and you’re gonna get a headache from that ARC-Trooper Fives.”

When Fives turned towards the doors he saw, General Stass Allie. “Hello, Fives.”

“General,” he greeted with a salute.

“Please take a seat,” she said.

“I’d rather stand sir,” Fives said as he watched her closely.

“Up to you,” she said, “But I’m gonna sit. My feet are killing me.”

Fives watched as the Tholothian Jedi sat at the table with her datapad in hand like she didn't have a care in the world.

“With all due respect sir, but are you just gonna sit there and not question me?”

“I can sense you're under great distress Fives,” Stass began, “It wouldn’t be good for anyone if I pressure you to answer questions. So I’ll wait for you to be ready. And besides, I know all your basic information. CT-5555, created on Kamino, and served the 501st diligently and was a former remember of a group called the Domino Squad.”

"So if you know all that, why am I here?"

"Because the council will like to know what happened to you."

“So you’re not with him?”

“With who Fives,” Stass asked as she looked at him.

“The Chancellor,” Fives said, “Are you with him too? Are you gonna try to kill me too?”

“No one is here to kill you Fives,” Stass assured.

“That’s what Rex and General Skywalker said,” he said, pacing even faster now, “I tried to tell them about the chips but they didn’t listen.”

“The inhibitor chips?”

“Yes,” Fives yelled, “There’s something sinister on those chips. You have to believe me, sir. I’m not crazy.”

“I know you're not,” Stass assured.

“You don’t,” Fives asked, stopping his frantic pacing and looking at the Jedi Master with a look of hope.

“I don’t,” she smiled, “But you know the protocol. We have to be sure that you are who you say you are.”

“And how do you want me to do that,” Fives asked, taking a seat across from her.

“Well I think you're on a good start,” Stass said, “Tell me more about the chips.”

“Tell me what you know,” he said, “For all, I know you could be working with Palpatine.”

“Trust me, after everything that has happened in the last month and a half, I would rather die than work for him.”

Fives didn’t say anything, just stared at her. 'A month and a half? What is she saying?' 

“Fives," Stass interrupted his thoughts, "You have to trust me. I’m not working for him. Not after everything we discovered on those chips.”

“So you know,” Fives asked, “About Order 66.”

“I do,” Stass said, now knowing what to grill him on, “Can you tell me more about it?”

“What else is there to know,” Fives expressed, “When he has the chance to he will order us to kill you. Each and every single one of you. And we wouldn’t be able to fight. No matter how hard we try. I saw it first hand.”

“What did you try to do after you discovered the chip's true intention?”

“I went to warn the Chancellor. But he set me up. Made it look like I was going to kill him.”

“So you ran.”

“Of course I did,” Fives said, “After that, I knew he knew about their true intentions. This thing goes all the way to the top.”

“So you're saying that the Chancellor of the Grand Republic knew about a plot to end the Jedi and did nothing to stop it?”

“I don’t just think that General. I think he's the one responsible for it.”

“That’s a big accusation trooper.”

“I know and it's something I'm not taking lightly.”

“I can feel it,” Stass said, “Now tell me Fives. What is the last thing you can remember.”

“I lured General Skywalker and Rex away from Fox and his men so I could explain to them what was going on.”

“And what happened?”

“Well,” Fives trailed off, “I may or may not have trapped them in a ray shield.”

“That must have been a great conversation starter,” Stass chuckled.

“If I learned anything from General Skywalker, its desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

“Seeing Skywalker’s work first hand, I would say that is true,” she chuckled, “What happened next?”

“Fox happened,” Fives said, “I was getting somewhere. I convinced them, but he and the Coruscant guard stormed in. All I remember was the General and Rex screaming hold your fire and don’t shoot. But Fox, that bastard fired anyway. I saw that blaster bolt heading right for me. But then everything went black. I can’t remember anything after that. Then I woke up in a back alley on the streets of Coruscant with Waxer and the others.”

“Ok. Thank you,” Stass said, standing up from her chair, “We’ll talk soon.”

“Sir,” Fives called out before she left.

“Yes trooper,” Stass said, turning back around.

“If you see Rex, can you tell him I’m sorry for causing him trouble, and that I wish things were different.”

“Of course,” she said, as she left the trooper with his own thoughts.

“I failed him,” Rex said, “I should’ve been there for him.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Cody said, “You tried your best to save Fives. And I don’t think he would want you to blame yourself.”

“He’s right Rex,” Obi-wan said.

“No matter what happens, Fives wouldn’t want you to carry that burden with you,” Ahsoka finished.

“And besides, if he was here right now, he would’ve slapped you,” Cody laughed.

“Yeah, I guess,” Rex chuckled sadly.

“Well there are only three people left,” Padmé said, “Who’s next.”

“Next up is Shmi Skywalker-Lars,” Mace said, “Plo, it’s your time to shine.”


	53. Shmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shmi tells everyone the last time she saw her son

**_Chapter 53_ **

_“What is lost is often found”_

**_Jedi Temple, Interrogation room- 7:00 PM_**

‘How did I get to the Core Regions? I've never even this part of the galaxy before,” Shmi thought as she held her head in her hands. ‘Is Cliegg, Beau, and Owen ok? Did those monsters get to them too,’ she wondered as she laid her head on the cold table. ‘Please be safe. Please,’ she prayed as she lifted her head up from the table and stared up at the ceiling. 

When the door in front of her opened, her eyes met a Kel Dor Jedi. “Hello,” he said, “I’m Jedi Master Plo Koon.”

“Nice to meet you, Master Jedi,” Shmi greeted bowing her head slightly, “My name is Shmi Skywalker-Lars.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” he said as he took a seat.

“May I ask why I’m being kept here,” Shmi asked, as she watched Plo go through some data on his datapad.

“Well, it’s not every day we have visitors inside the Jedi Temple Mrs.Skywalker,” Plo explained, “And we have to make sure you are who you say you are.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re in the middle of a war, Ma’am.”

“War,” Shmi questioned.

“Yes,” Plo said looking at her.

“What war,” Shmi asked.

“The Clone Wars,” Plo said, “The War that broke out almost four years ago.”

“Four years,” She exclaimed, “Is Ani ok?” For a moment, Plo didn’t know how to respond? How could she not know about what’s happened these last couple of years? What should he say?

“Oh force,” Shmi began, her voice breaking, “Is he dead?”

“No,” Plo finally answered, “He’s fine.”

“Oh thank the force,” she exhaled, “Who's the war between?”

“The Separatist Alliance and The Grand Republic.”

“I remember some planets leaving The Republic, but I don’t remember a war starting,” Shmi said.

“And I’ll tell you as much as I can,” Plo said, leaning forward, “But first I need you to answer some questions, ok?” Shmi looked into Plo’s eyes for a minute, not knowing what to say. What happened to her? And why can’t she remember the last four years of her life? But there’s only one way to find out. “Ok,” she said, “I’ll tell you anything you wanna know.”

“Alright,” Plo said, staring intensely at her, “Name?”

“Shmi Skywalker-Lars,” she answered.

“Homeworld?”

“Tatooine.”

“Occupation?”

“Moisture Farmer.”

“Relatives?”

“Well, my biological son Anakin Skywalker or Ani for short. My husband Cliegg, my step-son Owen and hopefully my future daughter-in-law Beru.”

“Alright,” Plo said, as he nods, “That's all the basics. Now tell me, what’s the last thing you can remember?”

“The last thing I remember,” Shmi mumbled, “It was early in the morning. I wanted to go out and start picking mushrooms. Cliegg told me to wait for him but I got impatient. So I left and started picking them. But that’s when they came.”

“Who came,” Plo asked.

“Tusken Raiders,” she answered, “It all happened so fast, I couldn’t even fight back.”

“What happened next?”

“Honestly, I don’t remember,” Shmi said, “All I can remember was the pain.”

“Do you know how long you were there for?”

“No, I don’t know how long I was there for. All I can remember was the pain,” Shmi answered.

"How do you not have any bruises on your body?"

"I don't know," Shmi said.

"You don't remember," Plo asked.

"No," She answered, "I do remember being in someone’s arms though. I may have been hallucinating but I could’ve sworn it was my son.”

“Owen or Anakin?”

“Anakin,” Shmi answered, “But everything after that is blank.”

“So you don’t remember how you ended up on Coruscant?”

“Not a clue Master Jedi,” Shmi answered.

“Do you recognize any of the other people you came in with?”

“Qui-gon Jinn,” Shmi answered, “He was actually the one to suggest that we come here.”

“Really,” Plo asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Yes, he did.”

“Ok,” Plo said as he stood up from his chair, “Thank you for your cooperation Mrs.Skywalker. Me or another member of the order will be back soon.”

“Master Plo,” she stopped him before he walked out of the room, “I have a request.”

“And I’ll be happy to fulfill Ma’am,” Plo said, smiling at the human woman.

“If it’s ok,” Shmi began twiddling her fingers, “I would like to see my son. I know it’s against your code but- Every night I looked up to stars, crying and hoping that my son was ok. So please, just this once. Let me see my son.” Plo Koon holds back a devastating sigh. If this really is Skywalker’s mother, how can he tell her that her only son has been missing for a month and a half? Plo looks back at the woman who has her hands together, “I’ll try my best.”

“Thank you,” Shmi smiled, “Thank you so much.”

Plo could only give her a sad smile, as he walked out of the room.

“It was difficult lying to her,” he said as he entered the room everyone else was in.

“Difficult it was,” Yoda said, “But necessary it is.”

“But Master Yoda,” Padmé said, “When she finds out that Anakin is missing, it’ll break her heart.”

“It will, yes,” Yoda said, “But figure out how they got here, we must.”

“Who's next on the list,” Obi-wan sighed.

“Next up…” Stass trailed off, “The one and only Beatala Mohz. Your up Mace.”


	54. Beatala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatala tells her life story that throws everyone even her daughter for a loop

**_Chapter 54_ **

_“What is lost is often found”_

**_Jedi Temple, Interrogation room- 8:00 PM_**

“What can you tell us about your mom Thea,” Luminara asked, “I know you were young when she passed.”

“I was all she had and vice versa,” She began, “She never mentioned my dad or anything, or her job before she stayed on Sorgan,” Thea answered, “She always told me she used to travel a lot, and she’ll tell me more when I’m older.”

“Maybe today is the day,” Lux said.

“Maybe,” Thea mumbled as she looked at the screen in front of her.

As Beatala waited in the interrogation room those pesky Jedis put her in, she could stop her legs from going up and down. ‘I need to get out of here,’ she thought, ‘But how,’ she finished as she looked towards the camera in the corner of the room. ‘What are you Jedis planning?’

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened in front of her, and a dark-skinned human male walked in. “Hello,” he greeted, but Beatala didn’t say anything as she squinted her eyes, “My name is Mace Windu. I’m a Jedi Master in the Jedi Order.”  
But Beatala didn’t say anything as the man sat down in front of her. “You don’t talk much do you?”

“No,” she answered.

“Well, that’s ok because, I have a lot to say,” Mace said, “You fought tooth and nail to keep your identity hidden, but unfortunately for you, it was all in vain. I know your name Beatala Mohz.”

“How,” she asked.

“That’s for us to know and for you to find out,” Mace said, “But what I would like to know is why was it so hard for me to find any information on you?”

“It should’ve been impossible for you to find any information on me. Including my name.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I never told anyone my name. Much less a part of my real one.”

“Part of your real one,” Mace said surprised, “So which part am I missing?”

“First name. Beatala is my middle name,” she said, “My full name is Thema Beatala Mohz.”

“Pretty name,” Mace said, “Why don’t you tell anyone?”

“Because it was meant to be forgotten,” she answered. 

“Is that why I couldn’t find any records of you,” Mace asked. But Thema didn’t respond. “I can name four reasons as to why you want to disappear right from the top of my head. One, the desire for something new,” Mace suggested, getting up from his chair, “Two, wanna explore with no strings,” Mace said as he sat on the table, “Three, running from an ex,” he joked, making Thema laugh.

“Is he,” Thea began in shock, “Is he flirting?”

“This just got interesting,” Obi-wan mumbled, making Padmé hum in agreement.

“Are you like this with all of your prisoners,” Thema smirked.

“Only the lucky ones,” Mace smiled back, ‘So this is how Skywalker feels,’ he thought.

“Oh, I feel so blessed,” Thema teased, “But please continue. I’ll love to hear more of your theories.”

“There’s only one left, and it’s the one I think is the most likely,” Mace said as his eyes locked onto hers, “You were involved in something. Possibly in the criminal underworld. But then, you just disappeared and retook your birth name.”

“Wait what,” Thea asked.

“My, my, my,” Thema sang, “You are observant Master Jedi.”

“It comes with the job,” Mace commented as he retook his seat, “So tell me Thema? What's yours?”

“Oh, I’ll tell you,” Thema said as she leaned forward, “If you help me with something in return.”

“And that is,” Mace asked, leaning forward.

“Help me find my daughter,” Thema said.

“Oh,” Mace exclaimed, “So you are in a relationship?”

“I’m not in a relationship,” she sighed, “Her birth and my pregnancy were...complicated.”

“Hmm,” Mace said, “I’ll see what I can do,” he said, “But first, I need you to tell me about yourself first. Who is Thema Mohz.”

“Where do you want me to begin,” She asked.

“Where're you from would be a good start.”

“Well, my home planet was Korun,” she answered, making Mace’s eyes widen.

“Wait if she’s from Korun, then that means-” Steela began

“She’s force sensitive,” Obi-wan finished.

"Thea did you-" Ahsoka began.

"No," Thea said, "She never used it around me."

“Really,” Mace asked in shock, making Thema nod, “Me too.”

“Well I'll be damned," she chuckled, "I thought it could be a coincidence, but I guess not. You're a part of the famous family Ghôsh Windu,” she finished in shock.

“I am. Last of my family actually,” he said, “You?”

“Ghôsh Mohz Family of course,” she smiled.

“If I remember correctly, that family was becoming quite powerful among the tribes after the Summertime War.”

“Trust me I know,” she said, “My father, the tribe leader forced me and my older brothers to learn how to use the force from the time we were able to walk.”

“How?”

“Let’s just say, we’re descendants from a Jedi and she left us some Holocrons to study.”

“Which Jedi,” Mace asked. 

“You don’t get to know,” Thema said, “Not yet at least.”

“Ok,” Mace said, “I’m surprised the Tribe’s leader allowed his daughter to leave though,” Mace commented.

“He didn’t. I ran away,” Thema said.

“How?”

“A ship landed near our lands. I helped them get some of the things they needed, and they offered me a place on their ship, so I took the chance.”

“But why?”

“I wanted more in my life. I wanted to explore the galaxy and help people where I can. And leaving Korun was the only way.”

“I’m sure it was tough,” Mace said.

“Not really,” Thema said, “My father trained me and my older brothers in the ways of the force and then I had a mentor of sorts. So believe me, I can handle myself.”

“Really,” Mace asked.

“Yeah, I trained from the time the sun went up to when it eventually went down. In fact, I’m on the same level as one of your Jedi Knights if not the masters,” Thema said, with a proud smirk on her face.

“So this whole time,” Mace began, looking down at her cuffs, that didn't suppress the force.

“I could’ve broken out,” Thema said, as she broke the cuffs and leaned back in her chair, “But I didn’t. Because I need to find my little girl.”

“Not so fast,” Mace said, “Tell me more about you.”

“If you wanna know so much, why don’t you take me out on a date,” Thema smirked.

“Not until I know who you are,” Mace said.

“You strike a hard bargain Jedi,” she said, “But lucky for me, I’m willing to take high risks.”

“Why?”

“It came with the job,” she answered, using his own words.

“What job,” he asked.

“I’ll give you a hint,” she said leaning forward, “Bracri Posspa.”

“Who the hell is that,” Rex asked.

“Bracri Posspa, a former Senator from the planet Derus. He was one if not the most influential voice in the Galatic Congrees,” Padmé answered.

“What makes him so special,” Cody asked.

“Assassinated he was,” Yoda said, “Never found the culprit we did not.”

“How come,” Saw asked.

“They were like a ghost,” Obi-wan said, “None of the guards remembered who the perp was, but when we checked the security feeds, it looked like they were in a trance.”

“Like a Jedi mind trick,” Steela said.

“Exactly,” Luminara said, “It was like we were dealing with-”

“A Jedi,” All the Jedis said.

“Are you saying,” Mace trailer off.

“That I’m the famous Bounty Hunter you Jedi could never catch? Yes, yes I am,” Thema answered.

“Thea,” Korkie said looking down at the young girl, “Did you-”

“Not. A. Clue,” she said like she was in a trance.

“All that time we were looking for a man,” Mace laughed.

“While in fact, you were looking for a woman,” she laughed.

“Why’d you stop,” Mace asked. 

“I was given a gift,” Thema smiled, “An unexpected gift but, still very much a gift.”

“And that was?”

“My daughter,” she said, “After I went solo, one day while I was out in the cosmos, I felt myself getting sick. I didn’t know why. I thought I may have eaten something bad. But after a couple more weeks and my symptoms didn’t stop, I got myself checked. Turns out I was 6 weeks pregnant.”

“That must've been quite a shock,” Mace said.

“Well considering that I never had a partner, it was,” Thema said, “I didn’t want to stop what I did for a living. There were still people out there that needed help. But, in my heart, I’ve always wanted to be a mom, so I didn’t want to risk it. So at the age of 26, I gave up that part of my life. Landed on the planet Sorgan, settled down in a nice village, and then 8 months later at the age of 27, I gave birth to a baby girl.”

“And what was the last thing you remember”

There was a pause, “No,” Thema said, her voice hard.

“No,” Mace questioned.

“Enough questions,” Thema said, leaning forward, “I gave you more than enough information on me. Now I want you to give me your word that you’ll help me find my daughter.”

“Thema I can’t-”

“Then we have nothing to discuss,” she said.

“Thema-”

“No,” she screamed, “Agree that you'll help me find my baby girl, then we’ll talk.”

“I’ll try my best,” Mace said, standing up from his chair.

“Let’s hope your best is enough,” Thema said.

Before Mace exited the room, Thema stopped him in his tracks, "You know what, I'll say this," she said, "Before I woke up, I felt something."

"What did you feel," Mace asked turning around.

"At first, it felt like I was floating, and at peace with everything around me," she began, "I could hear my daughter and our pet playing around in the fields like they always do. But then, I felt something or someone grab me. I don't know what it means, but I'll give you that much."

"Thank you, Miss. Mohz," Mace said.

"Just convince your friends to help me find my daughter," Thema said. Knowing the conversation was now officially over, Mace gave her a small nod and left the woman in the room by herself.

“Wow,” Steela said, “Just...Wow.”

“I honestly don’t know what to say,” Padmé mumbled looking down at Thea, “Are you ok?”

“I will be,” she said, as Mace came into the room.

“We won’t be getting anything else out of her,” he said.

“Should we continue Master,” Obi-wan asked.

“Yes. Continue we shall,” Yoda said, “The last of the Arrivals he is. All that remains, Qui-gon Jinn is.”


	55. Qui-gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-gon leads the team to a ground breaking discovery

**_Chapter 55_ **

_“What is lost is often found”_

**_Jedi Temple, Interrogation room- 9:00 PM_**

‘I am one with the force and the force is with me,’ Qui-gon thought softly, his eyes closed as he meditated inside the interrogation room. 

When he woke up on his home planet of Coruscant he saw how different things were. Yes, the planet was still as lively as it’s always been, but now it felt like the people lived in fear and anger. But he doesn’t blame them. After everything he saw, they have every right to be angry and scared. 

His thoughts were brought to an end when the doors in front of him opened and revealed a Jedi he never formally met before. 

“Hello,” she said as she took a seat across from him, “My name is-”

“Jedi Master Hili Sash,” Qui-gon said, his eyes still closed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“How do you-”

“Know your name,” he finished opening his eyes, “I know a lot of things young one. The question is, are you all willing to listen?”

“Well that deepens,” Hili said as she leaned forward, “Are you truly Master Jedi Qui-gon Jinn?”

Qui-gon then releases a small chuckle, “If I tell you yes, will you believe me?”

“Again, that all depends on what you say now,” Hili said, making Qui-gon chuckle, “What’s so funny?”

“If I tell you, you wouldn’t believe me,” he smiled.

“Try me.”

“Well first, you want to know if I’m shape-shifter correct,” Qui-gon asked.

“Yes.”

“And the only way you can do that is if you test my memories,” he finished.

“Yes,” Hili answered.

“Please answer me this,” Qui-gon said, “What do the others remember?”

“Why do you wanna know,” she asked.

“Because,” Qui-gon began, “They’re important,” he said simply.

Hili remained silent for a moment before she said, “They all answered their questions accurately if that's what you're asking. But in the end, they all say the same thing. They all blackout and they ended up here.”

“Thank the force,” Qui-gon exhaled.

“Why do you say that,” Hili questioned.

“Because their minds wouldn’t be able to process what really happened to them if they remembered it.”

“And what do you remember,” Hili asked looking the older man in the eye.

“I remember,” he began, “Everything.”

“What,” Mace whispered, as he and the rest of the group watched the scene unfold.

“You remember everything,” Hili questioned.

“Yes,” Qui-gon said, “From the time I died on Naboo against Maul to now.”

“How do you-”

“I’ll explain it all,” Qui-gon said, “I can explain the mysterious burst of energy a couple of days ago. Why the others and I seemingly returned from the dead, and how Cliegg Lars’s leg mysteriously returned.”

“How the-” Obi-wan whispered but stopped when Qui-gon continued.

“But I’ll only do it once.” Qui-gon the looks directly into the camera in the corner of the room, “Yoda, I know you're there. I know this all may seem strange, but I need you to call for an emergency council meeting as soon as possible. The fate of the universe is still in danger. Please old friend.”

“Master Qui-” Hili called out.

“Oh, and Padmé,” Qui-gon said looking at the camera with a smile, “When you come, can you please bring Sura and Hiro with you?”

“What the fuck,” Thea mumbled.

“Hili, come back to us,” Mace said inside his commlink, not taking his eyes off of Qui-gon.

“Padmé,” Ahsoka called out, “What is going on?”

“I don’t know,” Padmé mumbled, “I just don't know.”


	56. What is going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang tries to process the integration the council must decide how to proceed. While back on Tatooine, Wald and Kitster makes a shocking discovery

**_Chapter 56_ **

“ _Heroes are made by the times”_

**_Jedi Temple- 9:50 PM_ **

“Discuss this we must,” Yoda said as he and Mace left the large group in the main hall of the Temple, “Contact you when we reach a decision, we will.” And one by one, they all split up to deal with the events of the day either by themselves or in a small group.

“I don't get it,” Padmé said as she paced in front of Obi-wan and Bo-Katan in Obi-wan’s room, “How does he know about Sura and Hiro?”

“I mean you did show them on the news,” Bo-Katan said.

“True. But she never said their names,” Obi-wan said, drinking his tea.

“It’s creepy,” Padmé said, “He- They- Everything they said sounded so-.”

“Accurate,” Bo-Katan finished, “Because it was. At least Satine’s was.”

“And Mina’s and Shmi’s,” Padmé said.

“And if reports are correct, so was Waxer, Fives, and the young girl Kalifa,” Obi-wan said.

“Now the two shocking ones,” Bo-Katan said, “Thema Mohz, and Qui-gon Jinn.”

“Those two,” Padmé exhaled, “Poor Thea, she looked heartbroken and lost.”

“Of course she is,” Bo-Katan said, “She just found out the woman she placed on a pedestal may not be who she thought she was.”

“And Qui-gon,” Padmé said, “What’re we gonna do with him?”

“I don’t know,” Obi-wan said, “We’ll just have to wait for Master Windu and Yoda to come back to us.”

“I hope it’s soon,” Padmé said.

**_Jedi Temple Training room-Meanwhile_ **

‘It couldn’t be her,’ Thea thought as she wildly swung her lightsaber at the holograph in the training room, ‘My mom, the woman who would cry with me when my flowers died, is- Was an assassin?’

But that just made her more aggressive and angry. With a roar of anger, Thea force pushed the hologram across the room, instantly making it disappear. Thea kneels on the floor and hangs her head, her breathing hard.

“Wow,” a voice said, making Thea stop, “Remind me not to piss you off.” When Thea turned around and stared at the door, there stood Aden Kaiser. “What do you want,” Thea said, looking back down in front of her.

“Umm,” he said, not expecting the hostility in her voice, “Ahsoka Tano asked me to check up on you.” 

“Of course she did,” Thea mumbled. 

“You look upset."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Thea said.

"Do you wanna talk about it,” he asked, sitting down in front of her.

“No,” she said, her voice hard.

“Sorry but, I can't that for an answer,” he chuckled.

“Well too bad I don't really care,” Thea said, standing up.

“Hey wait,” he said, grabbing her hand.

“Aden,” Thea said, “Let go of me.”

“No,” he said, grabbing her other hand, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“NO,” Thea screamed, making Aden fly across the room, hitting his back against the wall. When Aden looked up, he saw tears fall from Thea’s now red eyes. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, “I’m sorry,” she repeated, she made a run for the doors.

‘Oh no you don’t,’ Aden thought, as he used the force to lock the doors.

“Aden please,” Thea cried as she tried to make the door budge, “Unlock the door.” But Arend didn’t say anything as he slowly stood up from the floor. 

Thea could hear him walking towards her but she refused to turn around, as tears continued to fall. “Thea,” Arend said softly as he turned her around. When Arend saw that Thea’s eyes were still red, he felt his heart slowly break. “Thea,” he whispered, as he whipped away some of her tears. 

“Please,” she cried. Aden then brings Thea into a tight hug and holds her as she continues to cry her heart out. 

“I don’t know what’s going on,” he whispered, as he ran his hand up and down her curly hair, “But I’m here now.”

“Why,” Thea asked, “Are you gonna make me feel worthless too?”

Arend pulls away and stares at her now Heterochromia eyes, “Never,” he whispered. Arend then pulls her away from the door and leans against the far wall with her back against his front. “Do you wanna talk about it,” he asked his head on her shoulder. 

“Do you remember your mom or dad,” Thea asked.

“My mom or dad,” Aden repeated, making Thea nod, “I remember flashes of them,” he answered, “But the only concrete memory I have of them was when Master Rancisis found me on my home planet of and asked my parents if he could take me.”

“What did they say,” she asked looking back at him.

“They felt pride,” Aden answered, “According to where I grew up, it was seen as a great honor to be trained as a Jedi. My parents may have been sad to see me leave, but at least they knew that I was making them proud. Why?”

“I learned something about my mom,” Thea said looking away.

“What was it,” Aden asked.

Slowly Thea looked up and raised her arm to the corner of the room, where the console to start the console was at. Aden watched as she called a datapad to her hands, and opened it. When she handed it to him, he saw what he assumed to be an assassin. But when he took a closer look, he realized it wasn’t just any assassin. “Thea,” he said as he looked at the blurry picture, “Why are you showing me a picture of an assassin?”

“Because supposedly, the assassin codenamed Revanche...Is my mother.”

“Wait...What,” Aden asked.

“And to top it all off, she’s force sensitive, and she was trained as a Jedi. That’s why it was so hard to catch her,” Thea said. When she got no response, she turned her head and saw a shock and surprised look on his face. “My thoughts exactly,” she said, turning back around.

“Thea, if this true...Then your mom was one if not the deadliest assassin in galaxy history.”

“Trust me I know,” she mumbled, “I’ve read the first paragraph.”

“Did you read anything else on her,” Aden asked looking back down at the datapad.

“Nope,” Thea answered as she leaned against his chest. As he read some of the available information, Thea’s mind was going a mile a minute. ‘Could this really be my mom? Could she have really been doing what those monsters did to them? End people's lives’

“Hey,” Aden whispered, pulling her closer to him, “Your ok.”

“Am I though,” Thea asked, “Because I did launch your ass into the wall a couple of minutes ago.”

He released a snort but continued to read on. When Thea looked down, that’s when she noticed that his arm was still around her waist. ‘So this must be how Padmé feels with Anakin,’ she blushed.

“How were you able to look at these reports. They seem way above our paygrade,” Aden asked, dragging her out of her thoughts.

“I used my master’s clearance code,” she answered, making him snort, “What?”

“Nothing, I just find it cool,” Aden answered, as he handed her the datapad, “But you wanna know something about your mom,” he asked.

“What,” she said looking down at the datapad.

“Everything on there makes her sound like a vigilante,” he answered, wrapping his arms around her.

“How so,” Thea asked, looking at him.

“She only killed people in high places who were connected to criminal activity or in the underworld.”

“Really,” Thea asked, “What did it say about Bracri Posspa?”

“He was her first confirmed kill. And with the evidence at the scene of the crime, he was connected to abusing his wife,” he answered, “So as three others on this list. And from the looks at the corners report, she refuses to hold back on these types of crimes.”

“Huh,” Thea said, turning back around, ‘That could be a clue as to why she does what she does.’

“You know, now reading all of the people she assassinated, it’s no wonder why she got the name Revanche.”

“Why,” Thea asked.

“Revanche means revenge,” Aden answered, “She was taking revenge for all the lives they ruined. She didn’t kill for credits. She did it for justice.”

“How do you know that all of them were involved though?”

“She left the evidence near the bodies,” he answered, “Do I agree with this woman’s methods, no. But I can understand why she did what she did.”

“Why,” she asked. When Thea looked up at him and their eyes locked, Thea felt her heart stop. But soon her breath was taken away when he softly placed his hand against her cheek.

“Because if someone I cared for was taken away from me, I would make sure those people felt the same pain as me.”

Before Thea could respond, her commlink on her arm began to beep. ‘Whoever this is better, have a really good reason for interrupting me,’ she thought, “This is Thea,” she answered.

“Thea,” Obi-wan called out, “Master Windu and Yoda came back with a decision. I tried to contact Ahsoka but she’s not responding.”

“Alright, we’ll be there soon,” Thea answered.

As she ended the call, Thea turned around and looked at Aden with a soft smile, “Talk to you later?”

“Definitely,” he smiled back at her. As gracefully as she could, Thea walked towards the now unlocked door and began to head out when Aden called out, “Hey Thea!”

“Yeah?”

“Next time you're free, maybe we could spar?”

“Of course,” she smiled as she left him in the training room all alone. Aden lets out a deep breath, as he finally felt his heart slow down. ‘She’s one hell of a girl,” he thought as he looked at the dent in the wall.

**_Jedi Temple, East Wing-Meanwhile_ **

“Where the hell is he,” Ahsoka mumbled. Ever since they split up, Ahsoka’s been meaning to talk to Lux. She first went to his room that he and Saw were sharing in the temple, but Saw said he left out. So for the last ten minutes or so Ahsoka’s been searching the entire Temple for him. 

“Oh yeah I saw him,” a youngling told Ahsoka, “He was on one of the balconies not too far from here.”

“Thanks, little one,” Ahsoka smiled, “Now go to bed, I’m sure you have a lot to do tomorrow.”

So after shooing the young boy away, Ahsoka made her way over to the balcony in question and indeed found Lux leaning against the railing.

“You know,” Ahsoka called out, startling Lux, “You’re a hard man to find.”

“Being a rebel does that,” he chuckled.

“I’m sure,” she laughed as she stood next to him on the balcony. They stood there in silence for a bit until it became too overwhelming for her,

“What’s going on in your head Lux?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” he said, “On one hand, I wanna believe that this is truly my mother. But on the other hand, I’m too scared to believe it.”

“Me too,” Ahsoka said as she held one of his hands, “But maybe, we can face it together.”

“Together,” Lux smiled at her, “You know what this whole experience taught me though?”

“What,” Ahsoka asked, as Lux leaned in closer.

“Never take anything or anyone for granted, because you won’t know when it’s gone,” he said looking deeply into her blue eyes, “So I won’t.”

Before Ahsoka could say anything, Lux placed his hands on her cheeks and softly kissed Ahsoka. If Ahsoka died right now, she wouldn’t even be mad. Because at least she would die happy. As Lux began to deepen the kiss, Ahsoka’s hands went into his hair as she racked through it. They were so into the kiss that neither of them could tell they had company coming. 

“Where is this girl,” Thea mumbled as she used the force to guide her through the Temple, “Hey you,” a voice called out to her. When she turned around she had to catch herself from groaning. “Steela nice to see you,” Thea greeted with a fake smile.

“Have you seen Lux,” she asked as she finally caught up to her. 

“I don’t know,” she answered, “I was just looking for Ahsoka.”

“Hmm,” she hummed.

“Come on, let’s go look for them,” Thea said. For a little, neither of the two humans said anything. “I gotta ask,” Thea began, “Are you and Lux dating?”

“No,” Steela answered quickly, “Not yet,” she mumbled.

“Oh,” Thea said, “So you like, like him?”

“I mean who doesn’t,” Steela said, “He’s charming, kind, brave, and so much more. You can’t help but love him.”

“Love," Thea exclaimed, "Now it all makes sense,” Thea said.

“What makes sense,” Steela asked.

“Why you hate Ahsoka so much,” Thea answered, looking Steela in the eye. 

“What,” she exclaimed, “I don’t hate her.”

“But you still don’t like her,” Thea smirked.

“Well,” Steela struggled to get out.

“Steela, in life you’ll learn when to let your emotions go when necessary. And I can't say it's easy because I still have to learn that too.”

“And what,” Steela asked, stopping.

“When the time comes Steela and trust me, it will,” Thea said turning around, “You’ll have to let your feelings for him go and move on. Because if what I sense in him is true, then I’m sorry but-”

“But what?”

“He’s in love with someone else,” Thea said, making Steela’s heartache “Now if we’re done talking about that lovey-dovey stuff, can we please hurry up and find these two?”

Without another word, Steela followed Thea down the halls of the temple silently thinking about everything she said.

“She always got mad at me for not wearing my commlink one time, and now poof! She disappears without a tra-” Thea stopped at the scene in front of her. 

“What is it,” Steela asked, but felt her heart stop. There on the balcony stood Lux Bonteri and the Togruta in question sharing a loving moment together. Steela slowly backs away from the scene and leaves. ‘I didn't wanna see that,’ she thought as she felt a tear slip away. 

‘Awww,’ was the first thing that came into Thea’s head. But when she remembered what Ahsoka did with Aden, a sinister smile came across her face. ‘Oh this is gonna be good,’ she thought as her commlink began to beep. When Lux and Ahsoka jumped out of each other's arms and looked towards the disturbance, they saw a smirking Thea raising her arm, “Yes Master Kenobi,” she asked, not taking her mischievous eyes off them.

“Did you find Ahsoka?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Well hurry up and get to the council room young one,” Obi-wan said.

“We’ll be right there,” she smiled, “Now, sorry for the interruption, love birds but, duty calls.”

“Thanks, T,” Ahsoka mumbled, as Lux rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh Lux,” Thea called out, “Steela was looking for you if you hurry you’ll catch her before she gets to the lift.”

“Thanks,” Lux mumbled, as a soft blush came across his face.

“Go on,” Ahsoka said, giving him a small smile, “We’ll catch up.”

Lux gave her a smile in return, but then unexpectedly gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Both Ahsoka and Thea watched as the 18-year-old boy rushed out to catch up with Steela.

“How long were you standing there,” Ahsoka asked as neither of them looked away from the doorway.

“Only at the juicy part,” Thea teased, “You know you’re not living this down right,” Thea smiled at her. 

“Is this revenge for sending Aden to check up on you,” Ahsoka smirked.

“Oh hell yeah,” Thea smiled, “Karma’s a bitch isn’t she.”

“Whatever,” Ahsoka smiled, “Let’s go.”

**_Jedi High Council-10:05 pm_ **

“Come to a decision we have,” Yoda said to the large group.

“After further examination of the arrivals, we decided to release the first six,” Mace said.

“Really,” Cliegg said as Beru and Owen held his hands tight. 

“Yes,” Luminara said, “By all accounts, everything they said was accurate to the information we have on them. And we're sure no one, even the public knows about it.”

“Plus, we didn’t sense any deceit in their answers,” Plo Koon said.

“But what about the last two,” Ahsoka asked, “What about Thema Mohz and Qui-gon Jinn?”

“We haven't decided yet on either of them,” Fisto answered, “All the things Thema said, anyone of her closes associates could have known.”

“And Qui-gon,” Stass began, “That’s a whole other tree we have yet to discover.”

“But you have to admit,” Korkie said, “He knew a lot of information that he honestly shouldn’t know.”

“That is true,” Plo Koon said, “But until the council meets tomorrow they’ll both stay in confinement.”

“What if I try,” Thea spoke up, “What if I get Thema to talk.”

“Thea you can’t,” Stass Allie said, “She sees you, she’ll use your emotions against you.”

“I’ll wear a robe to hide my identity. And I’ll bring Ahsoka, Padmé, and Master Kenobi in the room with me.”

“Thea-”

“Please,” Thea begged, showing a side she rarely shows, “Let me see if this is truly my mom.”

The Jedi Master all looked silently at one another for a moment. Should they allow her to do this? 

“If we do allow you to do this,” Mace spoke up, “How would you try to do it?”

**_Jedi Temple, Interrogation room- 10:25 PM_ **

“Are you sure you wanna do this T,” Ahsoka asked, as Thea put on her robe to hide her face.

“You really don’t have to do this,” Padmé assured her.

“I have to do this,” Thea said.

“Well you won’t be alone,” Obi-wan said, “We’ll be right there with you.”

“Thanks, guys,” Thea said as she turned towards the door, “Let’s get this done.”

When the door to the interrogation room opened, Thea’s breath was immediately taken away. Now that she’s up close, she can’t help but notice that she hasn’t changed a bit. She still had that small cut on her left eyebrow that she used to trace all the time, and to make matters even crazier, Thea noticed she was wearing the bracelet she made for her when she was three. 

“So are you gonna come in or are you just gonna stand there like a stalker,” Thema asked, knocking Thea out of her daze.

“Sorry,” Thea said sitting down across from her, while Ahsoka, Padmé, and Obi-wan stood behind her.

“Take it easy, rookie,” Thema said.

“Rookie,” Thea asked.

“You're nervous like a rookie,” Thema said, “You keep moving your hands nervously, and your leg is bouncing under the table.”

“You have a good eye,” Thea commented.

“Well I had to,” Thema said, “For both my old and current job.”

“And what exactly is your current Job,” Thea asked.

“My daughter,” Thema answered, “She actually does the same thing. Especially when she does something bad and is scared to see my reaction.”

“Oh, your daughter Thea,” Thea asked, and she, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Padmé watched the light drain from Thema’s eyes.

“How do you know her name,” she asked.

“Our source,” Thea answered.

“Some source you have, considering I never told anyone her name.”

“She’s good at what she does,” Thea said.

‘Just like Anakin,’ Obi-wan thought, ‘Couldn’t help but compliment herself.’

“What’d you want,” Thema asked.

“We know where your daughter is,” Thea said.

“You do,” Thema asked, her eyes filled with hope.

“Yes,” Thea answered, “But first you need to answer this one question.”

Thema stays quiet for a minute, and then releases a sigh, “What’s the question?”

“Thema and Thea Mohz have a special song that no one else knows, that can help confirm that you are her mother,” Thea began, “I want you to sing it.”

“Oh you gotta be kidding me,” Thema said.

“I’m sorry but I’m not,” Thea said, “If you wanna see your little girl again you have to tell us.” Thema didn’t say anything. Just stared at the four of them for a moment.

‘I should’ve known,’ Thea thought as she stood up from her chair, ‘This was too good to be true.’

**_(Thema's Part)_ **

**_Oh my darling, I've been missing_ **

**_You for quite some time_ **

**_So I'm gonna lift the oceans_ **

**_Just to see your eyes_ **

When Thea heard that she and everyone else stopped and turned around.

**_I could be a warrior, yes I am a warrior_ **

**_There's no need to worry love_ **

**_Look around it's glorious_ **

**_Close your eyes and taste the sun_ **

**_You know where to find me_ **

**_(You know where to find!)_ **

As her mom continued to sing Thea took the seat she was just in and pulled it in front of her mom.

**_Oh my darling I am getting closer, hold on tight_ **

**_And I, know it hasn't been so easy_ **

But before Thema could sing the next part, Thea took that chance.

**_(Thea's)_ **

**_I'm fighting for my life_ **

**_(Both)_ **

**_I could be a warrior, yes I am a warrior_ **

**_There's no need to worry love_ **

**_Look around it's glorious_ **

**_Close your eyes and taste the sun_ **

**_You know where to find me_ **

**_(I know where to find!) And I know where to find you_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside I'm alive_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside I'm alive_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Almost there overcome my fear_ **

**_I'll save the light in our lives_ **

Thema leans down on the floor and holds Thea’s hand

**_(Thema)_ **

_**Just look deep inside to find you and I** _

**_Like starts in the sky will brighten the light_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside I'm alive_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside I'm alive_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

**_Inside, side the light!_ **

Thea and Thema sang together, as they both began to softly cry.

**_(Thea)_ **

**_I could be a warrior, yes I am a warrior_ **

**_There's no need to worry love_ **

**_Look around it's glorious_ **

**_Close your eyes and taste the sun_ **

**_You know where to find me_ **

Thema leans up and grabs the edge of Thea’s hood

_**(Both)** _

**_And I know where to find you_ **

They both finished as Thema lowered Thea’s hood. “Thea,” she whispered, as she looked into those familiar dark green eyes.

“Mom,” Thea cried, “Mom!”

Thema didn’t say anything as she pulled her only child into a tight hug. Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Padmé all looked at one another with tears in their eyes, all happy that Thea was able to see her mom again. But they all knew what was coming next.

“Your so big,” Thema laughed as she pulled away and held her daughters face in her hands, “How are you-”

“Old,” Thea asked, “I’ll tell you everything. But Mom, what was the last thing you remember?”

“We were home,” she began, “You and the other children were playing in the fields with Blaelie like usual. But then, that’s when I noticed someone or something in the trees.”

“And that’s when the attack started,” Thea said, as she remembered the explosions and the screaming.

“Yes,” she said, “I remember being on the platform in front of you and the other kids. We had ropes tied around our necks and-”

“And what,” Thea asked.

“After they finished counting down, everything went blank,” Thema answered, “I’m sorry baby girl,” Thema cried as she placed her head on Thea’s lap,

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“Mom,” Thea cried as she fell in front of her mom and pulled her into a hug, “You and Blaelie did everything you could to save me. And I don’t blame you.”

“But you should,” she mumbled, “Those pirates, Thea. They came for me.”

“What,” Thea asked, “Why?”

“I’m sure you’re all aware of my past,” Thema said, acknowledging everyone else in the room.

“Yes, we are,” Obi-wan answered.

“You’re the great Assassin Revanche,” Ahsoka said.

“A vigilante that fought against corrupt public officials and exposed them,” Padmé said.

“I was,” she said, “And the more I revealed, the more worried those rats became. So in order to save face, and protect themselves and their image they decided to kill me before I killed them.”

“So those pirates-” Thea trailed off.

“They were there to kill me,” Thema finished.

“But why hurt everyone else?”

“Because, they saw how important they all were to me,” Thema said, “But answer this for me. What happened to me?”

“Mom,” Thea cried, “You...You died. You, the other adults, and the elders. They hung you all in front of us.”

“I died,” she mumbled.

“Yeah,” Thea said, “They took us, kids, as slaves, and one by one they all died. I’m the last of our village.”

“Thea,” Thema began, “How long?”

“Mom,” Thea choked up, “I was four when you died. I’ll be turning 15 soon.”

“Wait,” Thema said as she leaned back, “I’ve been dead for-”

“You’ve been dead for over 10 years mom,” Thea cried.

“You’ve been alone for 10 years,” Thema cried. The tears started to come down even faster now. Padmé’s only seen this type of pain once before, and that was when her husband broke down after coming back with his dead mother.

“I’m sorry,” Thema cried, “I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Thea cried with her, bringing her into a tight hug again, “It’s not your fault.”

“I love you so much Sweetie,” Thema cried.

“I love you too mommy.”

**_Jedi High Council-10:30 pm_ **

“So, why are we blindfolded again,” Shmi asked. After Thea and Thema’s reunion, everyone minus Qui-gon was brought up to the high council blindfolded. All unaware that they’re family and friends were waiting right there.

“Conceal how you got here we must,” Yoda said, “A security risk you all can be.”

“General Yoda,” Fives called out.

“Mmmm, good to see you again it is.”

“There's someone who would like to meet you all,” Obi-wan said.

“General Kenobi,” Waxer said.

“You all may remove your blindfolds,” Mace announced. 

When Waxer took off his blindfold, he was greeted with the sight of Boil and Cody who he saw crying for the first time.

When Kalifa took off her blindfold, she saw the woman who gave her hope in that jungle.

When Mina took off her blindfold, she saw the face of her son and a young girl she saw grow up to be an amazing young woman, with two others behind them.

When Satine took her blindfold off, she saw the face of her nephew and his friends, her sister, and the man she loved more than anything.

When Fives took off his blindfold, he saw the face of his brothers who no matter what had his back.

When Shmi took her blindfold off, she saw the faces of the family who saved her from slavery.

Last but not least, when Thema took off her blindfold, she saw the beautiful face of her daughter. 

The feeling in the room was at first shock, but then it exploded with relief and pure joy. Families and friends together again. All hugging, laughing and crying together. 

“Reunions,” Yoda began, “Beautiful aren't they?”

“Yes Master Yoda,” Mace agreed.

“Introduce yourself again, hmmm,” Yoda smirked, motioning to Thema.

“No I can’t,” Mace said, “It’s still against the code, Master.”

“Hmmm,” Yoda said, “Yes it is. But-”

“Wait a minute,” Shmi said loudly, “Where’s Ani?”

When those words hit, everyone but the arrival's hearts sank.

“Where’s my son,” Shmi asked again, with a little more force.

“Mrs. Skywalker,” Padmé said gently, “Do you remember me?”

“Padmé,” Shmi smiled, “Oh it’s so nice to see you, do you know where Ani is?”

“Shmi,” Padmé began, “I’m sorry but-”

“No,” Shmi interrupted, tears coming to her eyes, “Is he-”

“We don’t know,” Obi-wan said.

“What do you mean you don’t know,” Owen said, “Last we saw him he was with you,” Owen finished pointing at Thea.

“What happened to my son,” Shmi asked her.

“There was an attack,” Thea said, “My master, your son, made a choice. For my life, he was willing to give up his.”

“So you guys don’t know if-” Beru trailed.

“We don’t know if he’s dead or alive,” Ahsoka said, and with those words, Shmi falls to her knees and cries, as her biggest fear came true. ‘Where are you Ani,’ Shmi thought.

**_Tatooine-Meanwhile_ **

“Hey Wald, you ready to go,” Kitster asked.

“Yeah let me just finish up here,” Wald said as he cleaned up his workspace, “Hey have you-”

“No,” Kit answered, “We haven't heard anything from Anakin or Thea yet. And with Beru, Cliegg, and Owen being called to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, it can’t be good.”

“I just hope they’re ok,” Wald said, sadly.

“Me too,” Kit said as he patted him on the back. But before Wald could respond, they both heard a loud bang. “What the hell was that? Is someone else here,” Kit asked.

“I don’t know,” Wald said, “But Watto has been hiding something for a while now.”

“Well let's go see,” Kit said as he picked up two pipes, handing one to Wald. So as slowly as possible, the two walked over to the secession of the shop that Watto said was forbidden. “That’s weird,” Wald said.

“What,” Kit asked.

“The doors unlocked,” Wald pointed out, “It’s never unlocked.” Before Kit could respond they heard another crash from the inside. 

“On the count of three we barge in,” Kit said.

“Got it,” Wald said.

“One...Two...Three,” Kit said. However, when the two went in ready to hit whoever it was upside the head, they were both frozen by the sight of the blue light near their neck.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” A voice said. ‘Wait,’ Kit and Wald thought, “Ani,” they both said in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took a while. I seriously can't wait to write the next couple of chapters. So I hope you all enjoyed the last 9 chapters, make sure you wear a mask if you're going out, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	57. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin fills in Wald and Kit on his current situation, while back on Coruscant Thema tells more of her background and Padmé makes an offer she can't refuse. Elsewhere, the Sith is on the march.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU BEGIN THIS CHAPTER*  
> Now that I have your attention, there will be mention of rape and abuse in this chapter so if you can't stomach that I'll leave a pg-13 version of the events in the end chapter notes.

**_Chapter 57_ **

_“Friendship shows us who we really are”_

**_Tatooine-1:45 AM_ **

“Wald,” Anakin said, as he deactivated his lightsaber, “Kitster?” The three friends all paused for a minute just staring at one another in shock. “I-” Anakin began but was interrupted by his friends launching themselves at him.

“Anakin,” They screamed, as they held onto him.

“You crazy son of a bitch,” Kit laughed, “What the hell happened to you?”

“Well, it’s a lon-”

“How long have you been here,” Wald asked, "I thought you and Thea left the planet."

“Well to answer your question Wald, I’ve been here for almost 17 days.”

“17 days,” they both screamed.

“Yup,” Anakin said.

“So this whole time, Watto telling me not to come back here,” Wald trailed off.

“Was a way for you not to see me,” Anakin said.

“But what are you doing here,” Kit asked, “Shouldn’t you and Thea be at your Temple or something.”

“Yeah,” Anakin whispered, “I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

“Why,” they both asked. 

So Anakin told them everything. From the time he was kidnapped to the time he woke up.

“Wow,” Kit said, “I mean...Wow.”

“I know right,” Anakin said.

“So this guy Sidious,” Wald said, “Could actually be-”

“The Chancellor? Yup,” Anakin said.

“Why do I have the feeling you don’t believe it,” Kit said.

“I just can’t believe it,” Anakin said, “That whole thing...What if it was just another manipulation tactic? Something to fill my head with lies?”

“But do you really wanna risk it,” Wald asked.

“No I don’t,” Anakin said, “For all I know, everything about Thea being alive, Padmé, Ahsoka and Obi-wan looking for me and the future being that horrible could be a lie or the truth. So that’s why I have to disappear.”

“WHAT,” Wald and Kit screamed.

“I have to,” Anakin said, “I can't risk myself falling to the Darkside. I’m sure Dooku or Sidious knows I’m gone by now. The sooner I disappear, the safer everyone is.”

“But what happens if they go after Thea,” Kit asked, "Isn't she almost as powerful as you?"

“They won’t go for her, because she died,” Anakin said, gloomy.

"But what if-"

"There is no what if Kit," Anakin interrupted, 

“So why haven't you left yet,” Wald asked.

“Watto,” Anakin groaned.

“What did he do now,” Kit and Wald groaned.

“He pulled the salvage law on me. So as far as we’re concerned, I’m his...Slave again.”

“Why didn’t you kill him,” Kitser asked, “Or at least escape?”

“Because he put something in my bloodstream that constantly moves,” Anakin explained, “If I kill him, I go boom. If I try to escape I go boom.”

“Well, that’ll make anyone stay,” Wald said, “Even a Jedi.”

“So how do you plan on escaping,” Kit asked.

“Same way I did last time,” Anakin said, “I’m competing in this year's Boonta Eve Classic.”

“But Anakin,” Wald said, his voice showing his fear, “But this year gonna be deadly.”

“It always is,” Anakin laughed.

“Yeah, we know that,” Kit said, “But this time with a queen coming, they're gonna make sure it's going to be more 'entertaining' than usual.” 

“Besides,” Wald said, “Isn’t it a risk for you to show yourself?”

“Yeah, it is,” Anakin said, “But if I want to ensure that everyone I love is safe it’s best if I just disappear.” 

“But,” Kit began, “What about Padmé?”

Anakin then takes a deep breath as he felt his anger and pain rise in him, “I’m doing this for her,” Anakin answered, “If she truly dies in the future because of me, then I need to stay as far away from her and everyone else.”

Wald and Kit both looked at one another and sighed. Both knowing that they can’t talk to him out of this. So, all they can do is respect it. “Ok,” Wald said, “Then let us help.”

“Oh, I can-”

“You can and you will,” Kit said coping his wife's words, “You helped us escape those droids. Now let us help you get a new life.”

“Besides,” Kit began, “You have a little over a day before the race begins, and it looks like you have a lot of work to do. Even with the droids.”  
Anakin couldn’t believe his ears, “You...You’ll guys would do that for me?”

“Of course,” Wald said.

“Even though we wouldn’t be able to see you again, I would much rather see you safe than in pain,” Kit said, and with the speed of a fighter, Anakin brought both of his childhood best friends into a bone-crushing hug.

“Thank you,” Anakin whispered, “Thank you.”

“No problem Ani,” Kit said.

“We’re with you,” Wald said, as they all released each other.

“Now,” Kit said, “I’m gonna have to explain to Jalycec why I won’t be back home until tomorrow night at the latest.”

“Hmm, yeah you better do that,” Anakin laughed, “But after that let’s get to work gentlemen. I have a race to win.”

**_500 Republica- Meanwhile 11:40 PM_ **

“So you and Anakin got married,” Shmi asked.

“Yup,” Padmé smiled, “We’ll be celebrating our fourth anniversary soon.”

“That’s so wonderful,” Shmi smiled, "I have two daughters-in-law," Shmi finished with a wide smile.

After the incident in the council room and telling them what happened to them. Everyone was in need of a small break. So Padmé rented out some of the apartments for them so they can sleep in peace. So Team Mando was sleeping in one apartment. Team Clones were in one of their own. Team Mina was in one too, but because she had enough space left the Lar-Skywalkers, the Mohz and Ahsoka could stay in her apartment. But right now, Padmé, Thema, Mina, Staine, and Shmi were all sitting in her living room enjoying a nice glass of wine. “Thank you Padmé, for looking out for him,” Shmi said.

“I try,” Pamdé said, “But it’s hard considering the trouble that follows him.”

“Really,” Shmi asked.

“Oh yeah,” Padmé laughed, “I swear Anakin and Obi-wan are magnets when it comes to danger. But most of the time I think it’s just Anakin.”

“I don’t know about that,” Satine laughed, “I knew Obi-wan since our mid-teens, he can attract some trouble too.”

“And those padawans of his,” Mina commented, “I don’t think are any better.”

“Oh trust me,” Thema said, “When Thea was little, she had everyone in our village wrapped around her finger. If she wanted, she could’ve gotten away with murder.”

“I’m sure because those eyes are beautiful,” Shmi said, making everyone laughed. When everything died down, a somber feeling filled the air. “Do any of you know what you’re gonna do next?”

“Well I was thinking about asking Cliegg to move,” Shmi whispered.

“Really,” Padmé asked.

“I don’t think I’ll feel safe on Tatooine, ever again.”

“That’s understandable,” Thema said.

“What about you three?”

“I don’t know,” Satine said, with Mina nodding, “This is all so complicated. What can we say? What can we do?”

“Well if you decided I’ll help you,” Padmé said, “And you Thema?”

Thema just sighs for a minute and chugs the rest of her drink. “I wanna continue where I left off,” she said, “But, I already lost 10 years of my baby girl’s life. I don’t wanna miss anymore.”

"Well, where do you wanna go," Mina asked.

"I want to continue helping the galaxy the way I used too. But I don't wanna leave her by herself."

“Then why don’t you work with Padmé or another senator,” Shmi said.

“Sorry, but I’m not good with politics,” Thema began, “And I am still a wanted criminal.”

“Technically,” Mina said, “We all died, so every crime we committed before we died is irrelevant now.”

“What,” Thema asked.

“We died,” Satine said, “So we paid our debts. We’re free.”

“But as I said, politics aren't my thing,” Thema said.

“Then you’ll love to know that Padmé loves taking risks,” Satine said, “I’ll never forget me and her being in a shootout.”

“Or how about that one time she and Ahsoka snuck behind enemy lines to meet with me,” Mina joined in.

“And can’t forget her rushing to the Battle of Geonosis without any form of back up.”

“Or how about when she got captured on Behpour because she infiltrated a base that Count Dooku and Teska created to blow up the Naboo system,” Staine said.

“Ok,” Padmé said loudly, “I think we've talked long enough about my dangerous endeavors.”

“You did all that,” Thema asked, “But why?”

“Because just like you, I wanna help people,” Padmé said, “Not just in the Senate, but in any way I can. So if that means getting shot or blown into pieces, I’ll take that chance.”

“So if I accept this job,” Thema said, “What can I do?”

“Well, you’ll be a part of my official guard. You can dress any way you want and if you want I can buy the weapon of your choice.”

“Mmmmm,” Thema said, “Ok,” She smiled, “I’m in.”

“Really,” Padmé asked.

“Yeah, why not,” Thema shrugged, “I get to work and help you help people, and I can spend time with my baby girl. That’s all I can ask for.”

“Well, I can have a uniform that you want and everything else ready as soon as possible.”

“Thank you,” Thema smiled.

In another room, Thea and Ahsoka laid in Ahsoka’s bed relaxing like two sisters. Ahsoka, the oldest laying the proper way, her back against the headboard. While Thea, the young laid sideways, with her head laying in her lap.

“Hey Ahsoka,” Thea called out, with a smirk.

“Yes T,” Ahsoka asked, not looking away from her datapad while taking a drink of water.

“Did you ever tell Mrs.Bonteri that you made out with her son today,” Thea asked, making Ahsoka spit out her drink.

“Why you little shit,” Ahsoka said, coughing.

“What it’s true. She’ll be your mother-in-law soon after all,” Thea laughed.

“Did you tell mommy that you flirted with a boy today,” Ahsoka sassed back.

“No,” Thea mumbled.

“Maybe I should give her the 411,” Ahsoka smirked.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Thea snarled, turning her head towards her ‘older sister’. 

The two stared at for a moment. Then like a flash, the two were off rushing to the living room to find the two mothers.

“Get down Snips,” Thea laughed as she grabbed her ankles. 

“Not this time you little gremlin,” Ahsoka laughed, kicking her off, but accidentally launching her further ahead of her, as the girl flipped over her.

“Thanks for the lift,” Thea laughed as she rushed ahead of her. ‘This girl,’ Ahsoka thought as she raced after the girl. So you can image her shock when she saw the girl hiding by the living room doorway. “Thea-” Ahsoka called out, but the young girl placed her hand over her mouth. 

“Shh,” Thea shushed.

_***If you don't feel comfortable with everything I mentioned in the beginning notes skip this part until I say otherwise*** _

“Mrs.Mohz,” Thea and Ahsoka heard Anakin’s mom say, “Is it true you were that bounty hunter Revanche?”

“Yes it’s true,” They heard.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Mina said, “Why did you choose that life?”

Thea and Ahsoka heard Thema take a deep breath and then a sound of a glass being lowered onto the glass table. “It wasn’t a life I chose easily,” Thema said, “You remember how I told you someone landed on my planet and I helped them get off?”

“Yes,” everyone in the room responded.

“Well, one of those people was Alice Posspa.”

“As in Bracri Posspa's wife,” Padmé said.

“Yeah,” Thema said, “But I knew her before she married that womp rat.”

“I only met her once at a gala,” Mina said, “What was she like?” 

“Extraordinary, Amphibious, Kind, stubborn, hardhead, and reckless,” Thema listed off, “But was an overall badass.”

“What did she teach you,” Shmi asked.

“She helped me improve on my survival skills and fighting style but also master the art of hand to hand combat. But most importantly, she also gave me my precious bow.”

“A bow,” Satine questioned.

“Yes, an energy bow to be precise,” Thema laughed.

“So what happened?”

“Bracri,” Thema said, her voice hard, “Bracri happened. When she first met him, I felt something was off with him. He had Alice give up her life as a traveler, and I didn’t wanna leave her. So I became one of her ladies in waiting, surprisingly.”

“Really,” Padmé said.

“Yeah, it wasn’t my proudest moment,” Thema said, “But then after she married him, I noticed something was wrong. Where she was once filled with light, was replaced with a void. She no longer laughed or cracked jokes. She went mute. It was like she was a shell of herself. Next thing I know, I found bruises on her leg. And as time went on, they got bigger and more painful.”

“Thema,” Mina whispered as they all noticed the tears coming in her eyes. 

“I begged her to leave him. I told her no matter what happens I’ll protect, and help her as she did with me. But she refused. Then the bastard began to isolate her away from me. I remember I didn’t see her for almost a month. But then one day I had enough. I snuck into their house, and I noticed broken furniture and glass. Then I noticed the blood. I never ran so fast in my life, but I was too late. Because there on their bed, was my mentor and the woman who got me through the loss of my mother during the Summertime War was gone. He beat and raped her to death. But no one cared. They swept it under the rug like it was a normal Primeday afternoon.”

“So that’s why you killed him,” Padmé whispered.

“Thea,” Ahsoka whispered, “We should go.”

“No,” Thea cried, wiping away tears, “I need to hear this.” 

“I confronted him on it after he told to the police to cover it up and say it was suicide. He laughed in my face and said ‘No one in this galaxy will miss a sorry excuse of human waste like her.’ That’s when I pulled out a blaster, and I shot him until I couldn’t shoot anymore. His guards tried to subdue me but, I put them in a trance. So when the cops talk to them they wouldn't remember a thing. But before I left, I made sure everyone knew the truth. I made sure everyone knew what he did. He took my best friend away from me, and if he would’ve lived he would’ve done it again. Someone like that, they don't deserve to live. After that, I became Revanche. Took revenge for those who no longer could. For them, their families, and their friends. And I don't regret it. Not one bit. My only fear is-”

“What,” Padmé asked.

_***Ok, you can come back*** _

“Will my baby girl ever look at me the same way again,” Thema cried. That’s when Thea heard enough and barged into the living space. “Thea,” Padmé called out, making everyone turn around. Before Thema could speak or stand up, Thea launched herself into her mother’s arms and held her tight, “I don’t care what you did,” Thea said, “You are and always will be my mom.”

Thema held her tight as she cried in tears of relief. Ahsoka lets out a comforting sigh as she feels, BB-8, R2, Sura and Hiro come up behind her, “This has been one crazy day,” Ahsoka said, making the two droids beep and the two wolves nod in agreement, “Hopefully after we find Anakin, it’ll die down.”

‘If only they knew that,’ Hiro thought.

‘It’ll only get bizarre from here,’ Sura finished.

**_Mustafar-Meanwhile_ **

“Empty,” Dooku snarled, “HOW IS THIS PLACE FUCKING EMPTY?!”

“I’m sorry sir,” a battle droid said, "but we checked the entire fortress and no one is here.”

“Search again,” Dooku said, “And see if you can repair the security footage, I wanna know what happened after I left.”

“Rodger, Rodger.”

**_Jedi Temple, Arrival’s cell-Meanwhile_ **

As Qui-gon meditated inside of his cell, he felt the force give him a disturbing message. It was as he feared. Anakin still doesn’t fully believe. Even though Anakin saw everything he showed him. There was still doubt in the deepest part of his soul. ‘He’s too hurt...Too afraid to believe,’ Qui-gon thought, ‘Yes, he’s fully healed physically. But mentally and spiritually, he’s far from it.’

The force then gave him a response, ‘I understand,’ he thought, ‘I’ve done all I can for him in the world between worlds,’ he thought, ‘Now it’s your turn to convince him.’

**_Chancellor’s estate-Meanwhile_ **

'What exactly is going on,' Sidious thought.

“My lord,” Sly Moore said.

“I want you to tell Darth Tyranus to contact me tomorrow,” he said, “I fear he’s keeping something from me.”

“Is that all my lord,” Mas Amedda asked.

“Something is different," he said, "Something in the force is strange."

"Do you know where," Sly asked.

"I believe I do," He said, "I think I should make a stop at the Temple tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if you skipped the section in this chapter I'll try to give you a pg to a pg-13 review on it. So while Thema's mentor/best friend/mother figure was married, she experienced a tremendous amount of physical and mental abuse from the hands of her husband. Thema tried to save her, but it was too late and she died. Her husband got off scot-free and in an act of rage, Thema killed him.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see your comments. Stay safe and wear a mask out there if you're going out and may the force be with you XOXO.
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	58. The Arrivals Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-gon along with some help must now explain how the Arrivals came to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly proud of this one but I hope you all enjoy this long and overdue chapter

**_Chapter 58_ **

_“You hold onto friends by keeping your heart a little softer than your head”_

**_Jedi High Council-9:00 AM_ **

Even with a large amount of people inside, the room was eerily silent. None of the 11 current Jedi Masters or the gang including the droids and wolves and the 7 arrivals said a word. They were all waiting for someone who could and would change everything they know. When the massive doors opened, they saw four Jedi Temple guards escorting the man of the hour. 

‘This is it,” Padmé thought, ‘Time to get some answers.’

As Qui-gon stood in the middle of the high council room, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of nostalgia. As he looked around he saw old friends, he didn’t think he would see in the real world again. “Speechless you are,” Yoda began.

“Yes, I am,” Qui-gon said, “It’s weird being back here. But...It’s nice,” Qui-gon then turns his gaze onto Obi-wan who was sitting in his chair, “It’s good to see you well, my old apprentice.”

“I would say the same Master,” Obi-wan said, “However, these last couple of days, weeks even have been exhausting.”

“Indeed it has,” Qui-gon chuckled.

“Enough with the games,” Koth interrupted, “Who are you and why have you and these other imposters showed up.”

“This motherfucker,” Thea mumbled, making Ahsoka nod in agreement.

“I can assure you, Master Eeth Koth,” Qui-gon began, “The other arrivals and I are not imposters. We are who we say we are.”

“But how is that possible,” Aayla asked, “Unlike everyone else, you said you remember everything.”

“I do,” Qui-gon said.

"How much," she asked.

"Everything since I died," Qui-gon answered.

“But you do realize how odd that is,” Luminara said, “How can you remember everything that's happened in recent years, when you in fave have been dead for the past 14?"

"And I'll be happy to answer any and all questions you have," Qui-gon said.

“Ok. How were you all able to come back,” Stass Allie asked.

“How come you were the ones to come back but no one else,” Shaak Ti asked.

"And why do you remember everything while everyone doesn't," Luminara asked.

“All wonderful questions,” Qui-gon said, “But the answer to all of them, are actually quite simple,” Qui-gon said, looking at Yoda, “The answer comes from a place only the Grandmaster knows.”

Everyone then whipped their heads over to the green Jedi whose eyes went wide in realization. “Master,” Ahsoka said, “what is he talking about?”

“Only one way for you to come back from death there is,” Yoda mumbled, “The World Between Worlds you all came from.”

“The what between what,” Thea asked.

“The World Between Worlds Thea,” Qui-gon chuckled making Thea think, ‘How the hell does he know my name’, “It’s a place where the force is at its purest form, and where time its self, is no longer relevant.”

“And this World Between Worlds,” Kit Fisto began, “What’s it like?”

“Like nothing I’ve ever felt or seen before,” Qui-gon said, “It was as beautiful as it was horrifying.”

“What does it look like,” Padmé asked.

“At first you’ll assume you’re in a void,” Qui-gon said, “Then you’ll hear voices of the past, present, and future all around you. Then the windows of time will appear.”

“Voices of the past present and future,” Padmé mumbled, “Do you know who those voices belonged to?”

“Yes, I do,” Qui-gon smiled, “If you like I could tell you about it.”

“That sounds nice,” She smiled back.

“Qui-gon, if you can, may you please tell us what these windows of time are,” Mace asked.

“Can we get back on topic here. Now is not the time for our curiosity to peak,” Koth asked, “He still has more questions to answer.”

“But I am answering it,” Qui-gon said, “For the windows to time are the answer.”

“Wait a minute,” Thea said, looking at all of the arrivals, “Are you saying you guys are from the time you died in?”

“Clever girl,” Qui-gon said.

"But you were saved before," Ahsoka questioned.

"Right again," Qui-gon smiled.

"That'll explain why most of you don't remember the moments after you died," Obi-wan said.

“So it’s true,” Satine spoke up, “We did die?”

“Yes. We all did,” Qui-gon said.

“But why us,” Thema asked, “Out of everyone who died in this war and beyond it, why bring us back?”

At first, Qui-gon didn’t say anything, as he tried to think of the best way of telling them. “Thea Mohz and Ahsoka Tano,” he called the young girls, “Can you step forward,” and without a moment of hesitation, both girls stepped into the center of the room with him. “The padawans of one the greatest Jedi this galaxy has ever seen,” Qui-gon began, “You’re both intelligent girls. So, can you two find what we all have in common?”  
  
Both Thea and Ahsoka turned around and looked at Fives, Waxer, Thema, Satine, Mina, Kalifa, Shmi, and Qui-gon for a bit. Wondering what do they all have in common. But then, almost at the same time, both girls came to an obvious realization. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking T,” Ahsoka asked looking at her.

“Definitely,” Thea said, “The Arrivals were someone close to us,” Thea answered.

“Us,” Mace asked.

“Master Kenobi, Anakin, Padmé, Thea, Rex, me,” Ahsoka said, “No matter when they died, you all had an impact on us, no matter big or small.”

“Were they right,” Plo Koon asked after a pause.

“Yes,” Qui-gon answered, “Yes they are.”

“But how did we get here,” Shmi asked.

“Simple. We were all pulled out from different points in time. Right before our deaths, we were pulled to the safety of the World Between Worlds. We thought it would be best if none of you remember the exact moment you died so, that's why we pulled you right before it happened, instead of pulling you out afterwards and allowing the energy to heal you.”

“‘We,” Obi-wan asked.

“Yes, we,” Qui-gon smiled, “Me and another person.”

“Who is this other person,” Yoda asked. 

“It was-”

“MASTER YODA,” a voice behind them yelled. When everyone turned towards the doors, they were met with the sight of Master Oppo Rancisis and at least 10 other Jedi Masters entered. 

“Ok this place is getting a little cramped,” Thema mumbled.

“Hush you assassin scum,” Rancisis snapped.

“I beg your pardon,” Thema asked.

“You heard me,” he said.

“What’s the meaning of this Rancisis,” Mace asked his voice hard.

“We’ve come to stop this madness,” he said.

“Madness there is,” Yoda questioned. 

“Yes Master,” a female Jedi spoke up, “You entertaining this insanity is showing weakness to those who wish to destroy us.”

“How is this insanity,” Stass asked.

“How can the dead return,” A male Jedi screamed, “This is the work of the Sith. They’re all pawns of the sith, and they must be dealt with!”

“And what do you mean by that,” Thea asked, as she Ahsoka, Korkie, Soniee, Amis, Lagos, Saw, Lux, and Steela placed their hands on their weapons. 

“Well look at that,” another male Jedi said, “All the young folks ready to resort to violence."

“Bitch you started it,” Thea said.

“You need to put in your place youngling,” another female Jedi said as she approached Thea, but was stopped when her white and orange ball stepped in front of her with his shock prod out and ready. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Thea smirked, “BB-8 doesn’t take threats against me lightly.”

“Ignore the pettiness,” Oppo Rancisis said, “We have a demand that must be met.”

“And that is,” Luminara asked. 

“The immediate extermination of the arrivals,” Rancisis yelled. Not long after those words left his mouth, two loud ferocious growls were heard. Before anyone could react both Sura and Hiro stepped in between the two groups and growled at the Jedi intruders. “IF YOU DARE TOUCH THEM,” they heard a male voice say in their heads.

“THEN THAT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER DO,” they heard a female voice finish.

“What the hell,” Steela mumbled, as everyone but Padmé looked around trying to figure where those voices came from. 

“Who was that,” Fives asked.

“Sura. Hiro,” Padmé said, making everyone turn towards her, “Was that you guys?”

“Don’t be-” Rancisis began but was interrupted.

“We’re sorry mistress,” Sura said as she bowed to Padmé.

“But we thought it would be in our best interest to stay quiet,” Hiro finished as he followed suit. 

“Sura and Hiro,” Qui-gon interrupted, “You guys trying to tell me you didn’t say a word once?”

“No,” Sura answered looking at the Jedi Master, “We said a couple of words here and there.”

“Yeah but we only did it when we knew we would get away with it,” Hiro said, “Besides mistress was onto us after we dropped off Eros.”

“So that was your voice I heard,” Padmé said, making both wolves nod.

“This is ridiculous,” Rancisis screamed, “Why are we entertaining this nonsense?”

“Because it’s the will of the force,” Hiro answered, “So you better fix your attitude Rancisis because I’m not as kind as Sura.”

“Can we please take it down a notch please,” Satine said, “We are all allies here.”

“No, we are not,” Rancisis said, “We haven't been allies since they decided to chase after Darth Vader. And I and the other Jedis are making a motion to either exterminate or leave him wherever he is.”

“How do you know he’s still missing,” Obi-wan asked.

“Not everyone on this council thinks the same way,” Rancisis answers, looking at Koth.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me,” Bo-Katan mumbled as she turned towards the council.

“Master Koth,” Luminara began, not looking at him, “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“What is there to say,” Koth said, “I saw the order going down a dark path, so I intervened.”

That’s when a full-blown argument ensued. From those who want to save Anakin, to the people who would much rather leave him to die. Thea felt her anger slowly rising from both frustration and desperation.

She was frustrated that these people who call themselves Jedi were willing to leave behind one of their own, without a second thought. And she was desperate to find the man she considered family. But her feelings were brought to a halt when she felt something amiss in the force.

She slowly looked out of the windows towards the city when she noticed something odd in the sky. ‘What the hell is that,’ Thea thought as she moved towards the windows. One looked like a giant bat, while the other was like a white and green griffin from an old folktale.

“Hey guys,” she called out, but over their debate, they couldn’t hear her. “Hey guys,” she said a little louder but got no response. ‘They asked for this,’ Thea sighed, “Hey guys,” she screamed using a bit of her power to amplify her voice. 

“Force T,” Ahsoka said, “You’re gonna blow my eardrums out.”

“I think that’s the least of our troubles,” Thea said as the things got closer and clearer.

“What’s wrong,” Padmé asked, now noticing the look on the 14-year-old girl’s face.

“What is that,” Thea asked, pointing outside, but by this time both beings were close enough to the tower that it was hard to mistake what and who they were. “Impossible,” Ahsoka mumbled.

“They were-” Obi-wan began but then stopped as the two beings disappeared from view. “They’re here,” Sura said.

“Then let’s not keep them waiting,” Hiro said as the two wolves rushed out.

“Wait, Sura, Hiro,” Padmé called out as she ran after them.

“Well come on,” Ahsoka said as everyone began to follow the wolves and the Naboo Senator.

**_Jedi Temple, Training ground_ **

As the large group arrived outside, they were meant with an amazing but terrifying sight. On the left side stood a group of Jedi younglings who were training with their lightsabers, standing behind Jedi Master Tera Sinube who stood in front of them, with his lightsaber at the ready. But on the right in front of the great tree stood the representation of the force. On the right side, a woman stood glowing with pure energy with that side of the three flourishing. While on the left where the man stood, the tree slowly began to wither away and die. “It took you two long enough,” Qui-gon said as they approached the duo.

“Sorry, this is our first time we've been out in the galaxy,” the woman said.

“Besides,” the man said, “We’re here now.”

“How,” Ahsoka stepped up, “You both died.”

“Trust me, I know,” the man said, “Your master did stab me in the back.”

“And I did give my life for you to live,” the woman said.

“Wait,” Padmé said, “You’re the Son and Daughter.”

“We are,” The Daughter said, “And you must be the chosen one’s...chosen.”

“I guess you can say that,” Padmé said, “How do you know?”

“We know everything,” The Son said, “But first I want to meet someone of great importance.”

“And who’s that,” Mace asked.

“The one who wasn’t meant to be of course,” The Son laughed.

“The one not meant to be,” Thea chuckled, "That title must fucking suck."

“There you are,” The Son said, his hand stretched out. Before anyone could react, Thea was hurling towards the Son and Daughter and was left floating in front of them.

“Thea,” Padmé screamed, as everyone took out their weapons.

“Put. My daughter. Down,” Thema screamed.

“Oh don’t get the wrong idea, my dear. I’m just a little curious, that’s all,” The Son said as he got closer to Thea. “Hmm,” The Son mumbled as he looked at her eyes, “So this is the one who changed everything? Can’t say I’m impressed.”

“Oh, if you want I can show you something that’ll do more than impress you,” Thea said, one of her eyes turning red. 

“Oh,” The Son laughed, “So you do have some spunk to you. Unlike the chosen one, you’re not afraid to show it. Hmm, that’s good little one, that’s good”

“Brother you’re scaring her family and friends,” The Daughter said, “Please drop her.”

“As you wish,” he said, dropping Thea in front of him. 

“Are you guys one of them,” Steela asked, “Are you an arrival?”

“So that’s what you’re calling us,” The Son laughed, “Well if that’s the name, then yes. Yes, we are.”

“Ok but exactly how did you guys come back,” Ahsoka asked, “Qui-gon said something about someone pulling you guys here through a window of time. So you obviously you couldn't get out yourselves.”

“You haven't told them yet,” The Daughter asked, looking at Sura, Hiro, and Qui-gon.

“We got interrupted I’m afraid,” Sura answered.

“Why didn’t you eliminate the interruption,” The Son said.

“Our Mistress would not be pleased,” Hiro answered.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t be,” Padmé said.

“Oh well,” The Son said, “Do you guys mind the small audience or no?”

“Oh,” Yoda said as he turned around to face the others, “Master Sinube, escort the younglings inside can you?”

“Of course Master,” he said, bowing. So as fast as he could he escort the curious Jedi Younglings inside and out of view of the conversation.

“Now that we have all the young ones out of the way,” Mace began, “May we ask who exactly are you?”

“I am The Daughter and I represent the light.”

“And I’m The Son and I represent the dark.”

“Interesting yes,” Yoda said, “Know who pulled you into our time do you?”

“I’m shocked you guys don’t,” The Son said.

“Really,” Obi-wan said.

“I’m afraid it is quite obvious,” The Daughter said.

“Well it’s been a long month,” Ahsoka said, “Can you just tell us please?”

“Now where’s the fun in that,” The Son laughed, “I’m sure you guys discovered the connection with the arrivals.”

“Yes,” Padmé trailed off.

“But there’s another connection,” The Daughter said, “Who knew what these people meant to you? Who would know the connection you hold with them?”

At first, no one said anything. There must have been at least a hand full of people who knew of their connections with some of the arrivals. So that barley slimed it down. Then, some of the wheels began to turn.

Rex began to think about when he lost Fives. The person who was there for him and held him, and acted more like a friend than his superior. 

Cody remembered when he lost Waxer. Rex and General Skywalker felt guilty about it. General Skywalker said, “If I was there, he and the others would still be alive.”

Ahsoka began to remember when she returned Wasskab. Anakin held her as she cried guilty tears. How she wished that Kalifa was there with her and the others. Celebrating their victory and freedom together. 

Obi-wan thought about when he and Satine reconnected. How much Anakin teased him about it but was very concerned and curious about why he never pursued their relationship further; And unfortunately, Obi-wan could remember when Anakin stayed with him after Maul killed her.

Thea only told who she believed to be worthy enough to know about her mom. Stass Allie was one, considering she was the one who found her. Master Yoda, because he was concerned about her well being, and the last but not least, was her master. When they both looked up at the stary Tatooine sky.

When Mina died, a part of Padmé did too. Every person she lost because of this conflict took a piece of her; And when she lost Mina her mentor and one of her closest friends a piece of her did die. And who was there to help pick up the pieces? Anakin. Yes, he was upset that she broke the law and went behind enemy lines, but he knew she needed her husband. Not a Jedi.

“Anakin,” Padmé mumbled, making everyone turn to her, “Are you saying, Anakin brought you all back.”

“He did,” Qui-gon said, “He brought every single one of us back.”

“Unable to get into The World Between Worlds on his own he is,” Yoda said.

“That is true,” The Daughter said, “But with his accident, the force was able to bring him in easily.”

“Accident,” Obi-wan asked.

“Is he ok,” Thea asked too.

“If you’re asking if he’s alive, then yes. He’s alive,” The Son said.

“Oh thank the force,” Shmi sighed.

“But I would hurry up and find him,” The Daughter said.

“Why,” Obi-wan said.

“Because soon, Anakin Skywalker will try to disappear off the face of the galaxy,” The Son answered.

“Disappear,” Everyone repeated.

“Yes,” The Son and Daughter answered.

“Then that’s good news,” Rancisis said.

“By the force, are you an idiot,” The Son asked.

“Excuse me,” Rancisis exclaimed.

“What, you want me to dumb it down for you,” The Son said, “If Anakin Skywalker leaves, The Sith Lord will be able to take over with little to no resistance.”

“Even without the chips,” Padmé asked.

"Yes," The Daughter answered.

“They were a major part of his plans, yes,” The Son said, “But if you think he doesn’t have another plan, then I’m sorry to say you’re all delusional.”

“And until Thea Mohz is strong enough to take him on her own, the force can and will be out of balance for a while,” The Daughter warned, “Because that power she has, can only go so far.” 

“So we need him,” Mace said.

“Without a doubt,” The Daughter said.

“But we don’t,” Koth said, “We have all we need right here!”

“We’re surrounded by idiots,” The Son screamed, “If you don’t agree with us, then you can leave this conversation. But when it comes down to it, and you're facing the end of his lightsaber...Don’t say we didn’t warn you.”

“What side are you on,” Rancisis asked, “Did you say you represent the DarkSide?”

“I do,” The Son answered. 

“Then why help us instead of them,” one of Rancisis and Koth’s followers asked.

“It’s actually quite simple,” The Son began, “He lost his way. The Sith has lost their way. While the Light Side thrives with many students, mine is threatened with extinction.”

“So you want to start a new Sith Order with a new set of rules,” Ahsoka asked.

“It’s a little too late for that,” The Son sighed, “With the future that has been set in motion, I would be a fool to intervene. But enough about me. But before we continue can we please take the trash out,” he said looking at Rancisis and Koth.

“How dare-” Rancisis began.

“Oh, we dare,” The Daughter interrupted, her voice hard, “You heard my brother. You all can go.” 

Koth and Rancisis turned towards Yoda for help but was only met with the face of utter disappointment. So with great hesitation, Koth, Rancisis, and their followers all stormed out of the training yard leaving everyone else.

“Now that the assholes are gone,” Thea began, “Do you know where we can find Anakin,” Thea asked. The Daughter’s face remained neutral, while The Son’s face had a wild smirk.

“We do,” The Son said.

“Brother,” The Daughter snapped.

“What? I couldn’t handle the suspense,” he laughed.

“Well, where is he,” Padmé asked urgently.

“I’m sorry my dear but we can’t tell you,” The Son said, his smile getting larger.

“And why the hell not,” Thea asked.

“In order for everything to end the way it should, we can’t give too much away,” The Daughter answered.

“But can you give us a clue at least,” Ahsoka asked.

The Daughter and The Son looked at one another for a minute, both wondering if they should at least give them that.

“You’ll find him where your search first began,” The Daughter said.

“Where our search first began,” Ahsoka repeated.

“I would hurry though,” The Son laughed, “Because you my friends...Are running out of time.”

Ahsoka, Padmé, Obi-wan, and Thea all looked at one another in a tense silence. But that was all interrupted when Aden Kaiser came running out.

“Masters,” he yelled, “Mas- Wow,” He said as he took in the scene in front of him.

“Aden,” Thea greeted with a smile.

“Hey Thea,” He smiled back, “What’s going-.”

“What’s the Matter Padawan Aden,” Mace interrupted.

“Master Windu, Master Yoda, Chancellor Palpatine is here to see you.”

With those words, everyone felt their hearts stop. Everyone but The Son and Daughter.

“This just got interesting,” The Son chuckled.

“Interesting it is not,” Yoda said, “Worried I am.”

“Meet with him Yoda,” The Daughter said, “In fact let me and my brother meet him too.”

“What,” Everyone minus Aden yelled.

“Are you sure,” Padmé asked.

“Yes,” The Daughter said, “In fact, let him meet all of us.”

“You mean all of the Arrivals,” Thema asked.

“Could that be a mistake,” Shmi asked.

“No,” The Son said, “If he sees all of you, then he’ll realize he’s running out of time. So he’ll be forced to make his move.”

“And he’s bound to make a mistake,” Padmé concluded.

“There’s the girl Skywalker fell in love with,” The Son laughed, making Padmé blush.

“Thea,” Aden said, “What’s going on? Why do I see Duchess Satine and Senator Bonteri?”

“I’ll explain later, I promise,” Thea said as she brought him into a hug.

“I’m holding it to you,” Aden said as he stared at The Son and Daughter in disbelief.

“Where’s the Chancellor now,” Mace asked.

“In the high chambers,” Aden answered.

**_Jedi High Council-9:20 AM_ **

As Palpatine, Moore, and Amedda waited patiently for the council to arrive, he felt the same disturbance he felt a couple of days ago, but somehow stronger. ‘Could whatever I felt be here,’ he wondered. But then, the door to the room opens and in comes Master Yoda, Windu, and the team dedicated to finding Skywalker with their wolves and droids. “Surprised visit this is,” Yoda said he and Mace took their seats and the rest continued to stand by the door.

“Well, I want to check up on the investigation concerning Anakin and check up on Padmé.”

“That’s very nice of you Chancellor,” Padmé said, with a soft smile, “But I’m holding up.”

“That’s good to know,” he said as sweetly as possibly, “But do you have any clue as to where Anakin could be.”

“We know where he was,” Thea said.

“Really,” Palpatine asked, a cold shiver traveling down his spine.

“Yes,” Obi-wan answered this time, “Anakin managed to send us a distress signal from the planet he was being held at.”

“Well is he here? Did you find him,” Palpatine asked urgently.

“Unfortunately no to both of those questions,” Obi-wan sighed, “Anakin escaped.”

“And the cultist that was watching him,” Amedda asked.

“Dead,” Thea answered simply, “They attacked my Master, so he had no choice.”

“I see,” Palpatine whispered, “What else do you know?”

“Well when he escaped, he didn’t leave unscathed,” Mace answered.

“What do you mean Master Jedi,” Sly asked.

“Anakin was injured so gravely during his escape, the force took him somewhere no one has been able to enter for hundreds of years,” Obi-wan said.

‘Could it be,’ Palpatine, ‘The world between worlds?’

“How do you know this information,” Amedda asked.

“BB-8,” Thea called out, “Bring them in.” BB-8 beeps an ok and rolls out of the room.

“Guest we received,” Yoda said, “People long gone, they are.”

“Long gone,” Sly began, “As in…”

“Dead,” Padmé finished, “They were all dead. But now they’ve returned.”

“Who,” Palpatine asked. But before anyone could answer, the door to the room opened and his answer walked in.

“Duchess Satine,” he whispered, “Senator Bonteri. Master Qui-gon Jinn.”

“Greetings Chancellor,” the three greeted.

“Clone Troopers,” Sly began, “You’re Waxer and...Fives.”

“Ma’am,” the two clones saluted.

“And who are you three,” Amedda asked the last three women.

“I’m Kalifa,” Kalifa introduced herself, “I’m a padawan learner.”

“My name is Thema Mohz,” Thema said next, “And I’m this little one's mother,” she said as she brought her daughter into a hug.

“And I,” Shmi began, “Am Shmi Skywalker-Lars.”

Palpatine felt his heart stop. ‘No,’ he thought, ‘she’s supposed to be dead.’ 

“Mrs. Skywalker,” Palpatine began, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Good things I hope,” she chuckled.

“Nothing less,” he said, “You have an amazing son.”

“And I’m grateful for that,” Shmi said.

“So how is this possible,” Sly asked.

“It would appear that when Anakin went to this place, he was able to bring them back.”

“But why,” Amedda asked.

“It’s quite simple actually,” The Daughter said, making everyone turn towards the door.

“So simple you may think we’re lying,” The Son smirked as he saw the look on Palpatine’s face.

“Who’re you,” Amedda asked, his voice hard.

“No need to be alarmed, Mas Amedda,” The Daughter said.

“And no, we are not Angels from the moon of Lego Sly Moore,” The Son said, startling the woman.

“Master Yoda,” Palpatine called out, not taking his eyes off the two beings.

“Chancellor,” Yoda said as he walked in between the group, “May I present to you, The Son and Daughter.”

“That’s their names,” Sly Moore asked.

“Yes,” the siblings responded together.

“If I may ask,” Amedda began.

“Why do we look like this,” The Daughter asked.

“If that’s ok,” he said.

“My brother and I represent the two sides of the force. Me, the light. And him, the dark.”

“Master Yoda,” Palpatine said looking at the grandmaster in shock, “Is it wise to have a DarkSide user here?”

“Safe it is,” Yoda said.

"We're under strict orders not to hurt anyone," The Daughter said.

“From who?”

“The Chosen One,” The Son answered.

“Anakin,” Palpatine questioned.

“Yes,” Obi-wan said.

“But why them,” Sly Moore asked this time.

“Because it appears that this is Anakin’s farewell gift to us,” Thea said sadly.

“Farwell,” Palpatine questioned.

“If what we saw in his mind is true,” The daughter began.

“Then Skywalker will try to disappear,” The Son finished.

“But we need him,” Palpatine said, and it took everything in Padmé, Ahsoka, Thea, and Obi-wan not to flinch in disgust.

“He doesn’t believe that,” Qui-gon said, “He believes everyone and the galaxy is better off without him around.”

“Well then we have no choice but to bring him back,” Sly said.

“Do you have any idea where he could possibly be,” Amedda asked.

“We know,” The Daughter said, “But we cannot interfere with the force’s will. The only thing we can do is to help guide you.”

“And that was,” Palpatine asked.

“Look where your search first began,” The Son said.

“So they’ll be searching the Sith Temples again,” Mace said.

“When are you leaving,” Palpatine asked.

“As soon as possible,” Obi-wan said, “We don’t wanna risk losing him to either the Separatist or himself.”

“That would be for the best,” Palpatine said.

“Chancellor,” Amedda said, “If we’re going to make it to your next meeting on time we best leave now.”

“Of course,” Palpatine said, “It was a pleasure seeing and meeting you all.”

“Chancellor,” everyone else said in unison, slightly bowing in respect. The group watched as Palpatine and his associates leave the room in a tense silence.

“That’s a DarkSide user alright,” The Son said.

“His thoughts were...deeply disturbing,” The Daughter said.

“I’m sure they were,” Mace said, “Now that he knows you’re going back, he’ll make sure it’ll be a fight.”

“And I hope he’s ready for one,” Thea said.

“That’s my girl,” Thema smiled at her daughter.

“Rex,” Obi-wan called out, “Contact the batch and tell them to rendezvous with us in the Temple Hangar.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Rex said.

“And Cody I need you to send a request for a Carrack-class light cruiser.”

“Right away sir,” Cody said.

“Alright,” Obi-wan said looking towards Thea and Ahsoka, “I hope you two are ready because this is going to be one hell of a battle.”

**_Tatooine- 12:25 PM_ **

“I think we got it Ani,” Kitser said as he rechecked the controls.

“Did you make sure the cables were secured,” Anakin asked as he got from underneath the massive engine.

“I did,” Wald said as he stood in front of the podracer.

“Ok,” Anakin sighed, “Let’s see if we actually fixed the damn thing.”

“But also make sure the upgrades we made hold up and doesn’t interfere with anything else,” Kit said.

“Alright,” Anakin said as he lifted the controller he had in his hands, “This is the moment of truth. On my mark, I’ll turn the systems on.”

“Sounds good,” Wald and Kit said in unison.

‘Five, four, three, two, one,’ Anakin counted, “Mark,” he said as he flipped the switch on the controller, and without any delay, the engines began to fire up with a massive vroom. 

“It’s working,” Anakin laughed, “Ah, I missed this thing.”

“Slow down Anakin, we still have one more test,” Kit said. 

“Right,” Anakin said, “Wald, you’re up.”

“Are we sure this is gonna be ok,” Wald asked as he picks up the blaster.

“Trust me,” Anakin said as he grabbed his lightsaber, “I do this for a living.”

“Ok,” he mumbled, as he stood behind Anakin.

“So how is this supposed to work again,” Kit asked.

“We all know I’m gonna be the main target out there,” Anakin began, “And the easiest way to get me to stop or slow down is to aim for the engine. But thanks to our incredible brains, we managed to put a shield around them.”

“So if someone shots at it, it’ll deflect it right back.”

“Ok that’s great but, after it comes back to you, Anakin where are you going to reflect it to?”

“The sky,” he said.

“Ok, but just to be sure I’m going to stand over there,” kit said pointing to the furthest part of the area.

“Be our guest,” Anakin said.

So as soon as Kit was safely in his corner and Wald was securely behind him, Anakin said, “When your ready, shoot the engine.”

“Ok,” he whispered, “One...Two,” he said as Anakin ignited his lightsaber, “Three,” And like he said when the blaster bolt ricocheted back at them. But like always, Anakin deflected the bolt up in the sky where it couldn’t hurt anyone.

“It worked,” Kit cheered as he walked to his friends.

“Thank the force,” Wald sighed.

“WHAT’S GOING ON BACK HERE,” Watta screamed.

“We’re just testing something Watto,” Anakin said.

“Really, because it sounds like you shot something!”

“Yeah, that was us testing something.”  
  
“Well is it done,” he asked as he flew closer to the trio.

“Yes,” they all said in unison.

“Well, Anakin and Wald I need you to help with the store. Kitster...I really don’t care what you do.”

“And thank the force for that,” he mumbled.

“I heard that,” Watto said as he flew back to where he came from.

“I’ll keep running tests on the podracer, you two find help the old fly out,” Kit said.

“I wish we didn’t,” Wald said, as he walked in the same direction. But Anakin couldn’t help but stand still and look at his creation.

“It’ll work Ani,” Kit said, “One way or another you will have your freedom back.”

“Thanks, Kit,” Anakin smiled.

“Anytime my friend,” he responded, but Anakin couldn’t help but think of Obi-wan as he said the same thing.

“Anakin! Come on,” Wald screamed out of sight.

“Coming,” Anakin said, as he finally left Kit by himself, “One more day,” Anakin mumbled to himself, “One more day and the galaxy will be safe.”

**_Temple Hangar-6:33 PM_ **

“Do we have everything,” Obi-wan asked Thea and Ahsoka as he walked into the busy hangar.

“Yes Master,” Thea said.

“The Batch and our Mando squad packed everything inside,” Ahsoka said.

“Good. The sooner we leave the best chance we have of rescuing Anakin.”

“Master Kenobi,” a voice called out. When the three force users turned around they were greeted with Lux, Saw, and Steela, along with The Son and Daughter.

“What is it,” Ahsoka asked.

“We want to come with you,” the three said.

“No,” Thea said.

“Why not,” Saw asked, “We fought before.”

“And we’re not denying it,” Obi-wan said, “But this is different.”

“Way different,” Ahsoka finished.

“You’ll need them,” The Daughter said, “And if you’re going to bring Anakin back, you’ll need them and his help.”

“He,” Thea asked.

“Him,” The Son said, pointing behind them. When the three turned around they were shocked to see Admiral Yularen walking towards them.

“Admiral,” Thea greeted the older man.

“Commanders, General,” He greeted them.

“What’re you doing here,” Ahsoka asked.

“I’ve come to inform Master Yoda that the Sith cultists have all been settled into their new home.”

“We’ll deliver that message,” The Daughter said.

“Because you Admiral, have a mission,” The Son said.

“Excuse me,” Yularen said.

“If the rescue of Anakin Skywalker is going to be a success, they’ll need you four,” The daughter explained.

“However this is ultimately down to you Master Jedi,” The Son said, “So what will you choose.”

“Sir,” Yularen said, “If I can help bring Back General Skywalker, I'll be happy to join the mission.”  
Obi-wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. On one hand, he doesn’t want to put anyone else in danger. But on the other hand, he needs to make sure that no matter what happens, Anakin is on that cruiser when they come back. “Fine,” Obi-wan sighed, “They can come.”

“Yes,” Saw, Lux, and Steela said.

“But, you’re going to help the extra supplies we need now,” Obi-wan said.

“Ok,” the three said as they raced towards the ship.

“And Admiral, you talk to Tech about the course we’ll be taking.”

“Of course General,” he said as he followed the others.

“And we’ll go deliver his message,” The Daughter said, as she and her brother walked away from the trio.

“Do you think this is a good idea Obi-wan,” Ahsoka asked.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much of a choice,” he replied.

**_Tatooine- Later 9:38 PM_ **

As Anakin sat down in a storage closet of Watto’s shop, he couldn’t help the big sigh that he released. ‘If there was one thing he didn’t miss about this planet, it would be Watto himself.’

That Toydarians was a damn menace. Always snapping at him for no reason or always in his space as he worked. It was driving him crazy. ‘All you have to do is win Anakin,’ he thought to himself, ‘All you have to do is win.’

When Anakin opened his eyes, he looked over to his left and noticed a rare type of droid next to him. “A BD unit,” he said in shock, “They stopped making you years ago,” he finished as he lifted the droid up. Anakin then walked out of the closet and went to his ‘room’. As soon as the door closed Anakin placed the droid on his workbench and began to examine the droid, “Hmm, a busted power cell,” Anakin whispered. 

So for the next hour, Anakin quickly fixed the small droid. “And done,” he said, “Let’s see if you’re good.”

When the small droid powered up for the first time in years, it couldn’t help but look around like a curious child. “Hey there little guy,” Anakin greeted, making the droid look at him.

“My name’s Anakin. What’s your name?” The droid released a couple of beeps happily. 

“BD-1,” Anakin repeated, “It’s nice to meet you.” The droid couldn’t even respond as it jumped up and down on it’s now repaired legs. “Yeah, I fixed that for you,” Anakin said, “It looked like it needed to be cleaned or something.”

With another happy beep, BD-1 jumped into Anakin’s arms and rubbed its head underneath Anakin’s chin like a dog showing it’s owner love.

“Your welcome,” Anakin chuckled, “You know, you’d be a perfect match with Padmé.” The droid looks up at him head tilted in confusion, before asking who’s Padmé.

“Don’t worry about it,” Anakin smiled sadly, “She’s someone I wished the best for. But on a less depressing note, I have to run some more tests for a podracer, if you wanna join.” BD agrees excitedly and jumps down and runs towards the door. ‘I just have to win,’ he thought again.

**_Temple Hangar- Later (Coruscant time) 9:00 PM_ **

Right in front of their ship, family and friends said goodbye to their loved ones. The tense feeling in the air was almost suffocating. But no matter what they were going to get this job done. 

“Promise me after you get back we’ll go to 79’s to celebrate,” Fives said, with Waxer next to him.

“Of course,” Rex and Cody laughed.

“Satine we’ll be fine,” Obi-wan assured.

“I know,” she said as she hesitantly placed her hands on his chest, “I just-”

“I know,” Obi-wan said as he placed his hand on her cheeks, “But trust me, we’ll be back.”

“You guys watch out for each other ok,” Mina told her son.

“We will,” Lux said.

“Trust me if he goes too far, I’ll be there to help him,” Ahsoka smiled.

“We will too,” Steela said.

“You be safe ok,” Thema said holding her daughter.

“I’ll try,” Thea chuckled.

“Oh no you don’t,” Thema said looking down, “We don’t try baby. Our family gets it done.”

“Ok,” Thea smiled.

“And you,” Thema said looking down at BB-8, “Watch over for her ok.” BB-8 releases an affirmative beep.

“Ahsoka, Thea, Obi-wan,” Padmé called out as she and Shmi joined the group.

“I just want to thank you,” Shmi said, “For everything.”

“Mrs.Skywalker, your son has done so much for us,” Obi-wan began.

“And it’s only right that we repay him,” Ahsoka continued.

“No matter what happens, you’ll see Anakin again. We promise,” Thea finished.

“General,” Yularen called out from the ship, “We’re ready to depart.”

“Obi-wan,” Mace called out, as he, Yoda, and Qui-gon walked towards them.

“Yes Masters,” he said.

“An enduring mission this will be. But hope you must have.”

“We do master,” Ahsoka said.

“All of your training has led you to this moment. Trust each other, and the force,” Mace said. 

“We will,” Thea said as the group made their way to the ship.

“One more,” Qui-gon said, making them all look at him, “May the force be with you. Always.”

With that being said, everyone began to walk up the ramp of the ship when Padmé stopped R2, “If you see him, can you show him the message for me?”

R2 beeps in agreement and disappears from sight. Not long after, the ship takes off away from Coruscant. Leaving their families holding their breath with anticipation.

**_Mustafar-Meanwhile_ **

So they’ll be coming back,” Dooku asked.

“Yes,” Sidious aid his voice hard, “So don’t fail me again. And I want to know EVERYTHING TYRANUS.”  
  
“It will be done my master,” Dooku whispered.

“Don’t fail me again,” Tyranus said, “Or it will be your last.”

Dooku watched as his master’s image disappear before him, however, what he felt didn’t.

‘SKywalker,’ he thought, ‘Where are you?’

When Anakin opened his eyes, he was back in that place again. “What,” he said out loud, “Why am I here again?”

“Because,” a voice began, “There’s still much you need to learn.”  
  
When Anakin turned around he felt his heart stop. “Do I know you,” he asked.

“Personally no,” the man answered, “But Sidious did give you the rundown when you first arrived on Mustafar.”

It took a minute, but when it clicked, Anakin’s eyes went wide, “Revan.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Anakin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now as you all may know, I don't really have a schedule as to when I post. But, that was because I wasn't sure if I still had my job. But now, I have to go back to work tomorrow (From the time I'm writing this on August 9th). So because of this, I'll be coming up with a schedule for new chapters as to not stress out with work or when my semester of college beings on September 1st. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, wear a mask if you're going out and about. Stay safe and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	59. A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin learns from the man who walked two paths when a familiar face shows back up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter has to be one of my favorites IMO lol. But I hope you all enjoy chapter 59

**_Chapter 59_ **

_“The winding path to peace is always a worthy one, regardless of how many turns it takes”_

**_The World Between Worlds_ **

“I thought I was done with this place,” Anakin said.

“Well obviously not,” Revan chuckled, “It appears that you still need a bit more convincing.”

“If this is about my friends-”

“No, it’s not about your friends,” Revan interrupted, “We know that no matter what we say, you’ll never believe it. Unless of course, you saw them for yourselves.”

“Which is not gonna happen,” Anakin said.

“Whatever you say,” Raven mumbled.

“But if you didn’t bring me here because of that, then why am I here?”

“Because it seems that you still haven't fully grasped your true destiny Anakin.”

“My true destiny,” Anakin mumbled, “My true destiny is a sham!”

“Is it though?”

“Yes,” Anakin yelled again, “How can I, Anakin Skywalker bring balance to the entire universe when I can’t even control myself?”

“Do you really think that poorly of yourself?”

“How can I not,” Anakin asked, throwing his hands up, “I’ve seen what I become. I’ve seen what I’ll do. I’m a monster in the making.”

“And I was one of them,” Revan said.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Anakin mumbled.

“Anakin, I understand. Better than anyone how it feels to be pulled down two very different paths,” Revan began placing a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, “Down one is the path of the Jedi. Where we’re taught to forgo all emotions that you have for others. Even though we were taught to embrace the light, no one could help the dark emotions we felt when we feel nothing but isolation. Then, there’s the path of the Sith. Where our darkest emotions feel so intense that we can’t help but feel like we’re drowning, and no matter what, we can't help but want to feel the light inside us again. But just like me, you have someone who believes in you.”

“And who the hell is that,” Anakin asked.

“Obi-wan, Thea, Ahsoka, Padmé, and Qui-gon,” Revan answered.

“I highly doubt the first four,” Anakin said, “And Qui-gon...I don’t know what that man sees in me.”

“He sees what you are destined to be,” Revan said, “Come. Walk with me for a bit.”

With a sigh, Anakin followed the old Jedi through the passage of time and looked from window to window. Tragedy after Tragedy. Death after death and Anakin couldn’t help but feel like those lives are on him.

“Do you know why Qui-gon put some much faith in you,” Revan asked.

“Because I’m the chosen one,” Anakin asked.

“Not just that Anakin,” Revan chuckled, “It’s because he understands what you’re going through too.”

“What do mean,” Anakin asked.

“He understands the temptation of the Darkside. Because he almost gave into too,” Revan said, as he motioned to one of the windows in time. When Anakin looked inside, he felt his heart shatter into pieces. There in a hospital room, was Qui-gon crying. His head on the bed, while he held a woman’s hand.

“Do you know who that is,” Revan asked.

“No,” Anakin answered.

“Her name is Tahl Starteel,” Revan answered as he pointed to the dark-skinned woman, “And just like Padmé to you, she was Qui-gon’s whole world.”

“He loved her,” Anakin said, his voice conveying his shock, "I knew he wasn't a traditional Jedi at all but, I didn't know he loved someone."

“He loved that woman with everything in him,” Revan said as they moved away from the window, “And he wanted the people who took her to understand the true meaning of pain.”

The next window they stopped at showed Qui-gon with his lightsaber ready to strike another human male. 

“He was ready to kill Balog, the man responsible for Tahl’s death in an act of revenge. Qui-gon was prepared to go down a dark path.”

“Did he,” Anakin asked.

“No,” Revan answered, “You know why,” he asked, making Anakin shake his head, “Because deep down he knew that Tahl wouldn’t want that for him.”

“So why tell me this,” Anakin asked.

“Because it’s something you need to know,” A voice behind them said. A voice Anakin thought he’d never hear again. When Anakin and Revan turned around they were greeted with the sight of The Father himself. 

“How are you-”

“My children,” The Father answered simply, “After My Daughter sent your consciousness back to your body, they both managed to pull me out. They knew you wouldn’t truly believe what we’re saying. So I decided to stay here and wait for you to return.

"And answer me this, why haven't you slept in three days,” Revan asked.

“I was busy,” Anakin answered.

“Mmhmm,” The Father hummed, “But back to more important matters shall we? Why do you hesitate?”

“What do you mean,” Anakin asked.

“You hesitate to fulfill your destiny,” The Father replied.

“It’s because I don’t have one,” Anakin said, “Seeing my future showed me that.”

“What have I told you before, ‘Your destiny can change just as quickly as the love in one’s heart can fade. Nothing is set in stone’.”

“But it feels like it is,” Anakin said, “All my life people have been telling me what to do and what not to do. I’m being torn apart by two different paths. What should I do?”

“Make your own path,” Revan said, “Only you know what’s best for you. Not your friends. Not your wife. And definitely not Sidious.”

At first, Anakin couldn't say anything, he just looked down in thought. ‘Make my own path? Can I do that?’

“What do you want Anakin,” The Father asked. Both he and Revan both stared at the conflicted young man before them. At first, they were both worried about him and his conflicting emotions. But now standing here, they felt a shift inside him. Like he was finally seeing what they saw. 

“My son, Luke,” Anakin said in a low voice, “He said something to that girl Rey. He said, ‘It’s time for the Jedi to end.’ At first, I couldn’t believe my ears, but now…”

“Now what Anakin,” Revan asked.

“I know now, he was right. The time for a traditional Jedi is over. But the time of a traditional Sith is over too. Because in order for us to bring balance and peace to the universe, we have to embrace both the darkness and light. No matter what.”

“And that is your choice,” The Father said.

“Now before I wake you u-”

“Wait,” Anakin interrupted, “There’s something I want to do first. Please,” Anakin said.

Revan and The Father knew what he was about to do. So with a small smile, they both nod and watched as the young man ran back to the one window in time. 

‘Here it is,’ he thought as he came across the window he wanted. ‘This is for you Qui-gon,’ Anakin thought as he pulled the woman out. However, unlike the others, this woman was wide awake. 

“Ah,” she hissed as she rubbed her eyes, ‘What’s going on,” she asked as she rapidly blinked, and right before Anakin, he watched as her glass eyes turn into a green and gold.

“Where am I,” Tahl asked looking around, “Who are you? How can I see again? Where’s Qui-gon,” she asked.

“Listen Tahl-” Anakin began.

“How do you know my name,” She asked, grabbing the front of Anakin’s shirt.

“I’m sorry about this,” he whispered, and with a wave of his hand, he managed to knock her out. When she was about to fall. However, Anakin caught her in his arms and began to carry her. But when he looked across the way, he saw something he didn’t think he saw. 

There in that window was the first assassination attempt against Padmé. The attack on the landing pad that killed six of her people. Two of them being her trusted handmaids Cordé and Versé. “I can’t leave them,” Anakin mumbled. 

So when the moment came, and the two women traveled down the ramp that was about to explode, Anakin pulled them out but was unable to save the other four, as that time froze forever. 

“Who are you,” Cordé asked as she and Versé looked around. 

“And where’s Mistress Padmé,” Versé asked.

“She’s safe,” Anakin responds, “You saved her that day.”

“Thank the force,” Cordé whispers.

“But who are you,” Versé asked again.

“It’s me,” Anakin said, “Anakin Skywalker.”

“Anakin,” the handmaid exclaimed.

“The boy who got us off Tatooine,” Versé asked.

"And the boy who blew up the droid command ship," Cordé asked too.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Anakin chuckled. 

“What-” Crodé stuttered.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Revan said as he and The Father got closer to them, “But it’s time for you all to go.”

“Do you-” Anakin began to ask.

“No Anakin,” Revan laughed, “I had my time. Now it’s your turn.”

“I’ll take us back to Coruscant,” The Father said as he made Talh’s body float off the ground, “Now, my ladies if you would come with me, I’ll take you back where you belong.”

Both women looked at the Force wielder in suspicion but when Anakin gave them both an encouraging nod and smile, they both relent and move closer to The Father.

“I hope you know what you’re doing Anakin,” Cordé said.

“Me too,” Anakin responds, "But can you do me a favor? Can you tell Padmé no matter what happens to me, I'll always love her."

At first the two women were shocked, but with a small nod, they agreed to send the message. So with that, The Father, Tahl, Cordé, and Versé faded before his eyes.

“Anakin,” Revan said calmly, “There’s something I need for you to say.”

Anakin gave Revan a look but nodded. Revan holds out his hands for Anakin to hold. “Now, close your eyes,” Revan said, “Take a deep breath Anakin. Feel the force flow through you. Take it all in Anakin. The good...And the bad,” and he did. Anakin felt it all. The pure energy of the world between worlds. He felt Life, death, and decay that feeds new life. Then he began to feel the warmth of a blazing sun and the coldness of space itself. Then, he felt peace. Like the peace, you feel when you're holding the ones you love, but also the violence of the war he’s fighting.”

“Between all of these feelings Anakin,” Revan began, “What do you see?”

“Balance,” Anakin answered, “An energy. A force.”

“And what’s inside you?”

“That same force,” Anakin smiled, his eyes still closed.

“You’re well on your way Anakin,” Revan said, “Repeat after me, ‘There’s passion yet emotion. Serenity yet peace. Chaos yet Order. There is no Darkside nor a Lightside. There is only the force’,” Revan and Anakin said together. When they finished, Revan and Anakin both opened their eyes, and Revan gave a warm smile and placed his hands on the side of Anakin’s face.

“Trust in your friends Anakin. But more importantly, trust yourself and the force.”

Before Anakin could respond, he felt his eyes close against his will. But when he woke back up he came face to face with Watto, Kitster, Wald, and BD-1 standing over him.

“He finally wakes,” Watto screams.

“We were calling for you but you didn’t wake up buddy,” Kit explained.

“You ok,” Wald asked as both of his best friends kneeled down next to his bed.

“Yeah I’m good,” Anakin said, taking deep breaths.

“Well hurry up,” Watto said as he flew out of the room, “We have to be at the arena in two hours!”

“Come on Ani,” Kit said as he and Wald stood up, “We’ll get the podracer ready, so hurry up and get dressed so we can go.”  
  
Anakin gave them a nod as his two friends exited the room. Anakin swings his feet off the bed and puts his head in his hands as he takes a deep breath. ‘Did that really just happened,’ he thought, ‘I feel ten times better but, can that really be true?’

When he felt a small rub on his leg, he looked over and saw BD-1 trying to soothe his nerves with his leg. “Thanks, BD,” Anakin chuckled, as he rubbed BD’s head, “I needed that.” 

“YOU BETTER HAVE THOSE STUPID JEDI CLOTHES ON ANAKIN,” Watto yelled from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you overgrown fly,” Anakin said as he stood up from the bed. “Let’s get ready BD. We have a race to win.”

BD releases a couple of beeps and jumps up and down on Anakin bed excited, making Anakin laugh. ‘Will they accept me if I come back,’ Anakin thought as he got ready for the rough day ahead. But little did he know how tough it would be, and how it all starts with one person. 

**_Jabba’s Palace-7:00 AM_ **

“Beej who'z coming,” Rotta asked his father Jabba and some of his high ranking associates followed them out onto a landing platform.

“Hat important busioojah associate mah pedunkee muffin,” Jabba replied as a ship landed before them, “Uba doo shu nop uta-sha best behavior mah son.”  
Both father and son watched as the ramp opened and out came his new business associate along with her royal escort one of her guards pulling someone with a chain. 

Jabba’s droid comes forwards as the two parties meet face to face. “Lo'z wonderful ninaddee sajo uba, kwee-kunee Miraj of zygerriah,” Jabba said.

“The great and honorable Jabba welcomes you and is finally happy to meet you Queen Miraj of Zygerria.”

“The pleasure is all mine Jabba,” She smiled, a sinister smile on her face, “We’re going to have to make each other very powerful Jabba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Huttese-English
> 
> Beej who'z coming- Father who's coming 
> 
> Hat important busioojah associate mah pedunkee muffin-A very important business associate my punky muffin
> 
> Uba doo shu nop uta-sha best behavior mah son- So you have to be on your best behavior my son
> 
> Lo'z wonderful ninaddee sajo uba, kwee-kunee Miraj of zygerriah- It's wonderful to finally meet you, Queen Miraj of Zygerria
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. I was so happy I was able to add The Father, Cordé, Versé, Tahl (who I think is still cannon) inside the story because I think it could add a bit more depth to the story and why Qui-gon was the way he was and because Padmé can see that no matter what happens, Anakin still and always loves her. Ohhh, I can't wait for what's up next lol. I can't wait to explain how they were awake while everyone else passed out, and what's gonna happen at the race in the next couple of chapters like this is gonna be great lol. 
> 
> On to another matter, I think I have an idea of a brand new schedule but I'm not entirely sure lol. I was thinking about posting at least twice chapters a month. One at the beginning and one at the end but I'm not entirely sure so I'll keep you all updated on that. But I'm sure you guys all thought or knew this woman was showing up sooner or later and I honestly can't wait for the next couple of chapters because if I do what I have planned, between her and another character, you would think a hurricane just came through. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one. Stay safe. Wear a mask when you go out, and may the force be with you XOXO. 
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	60. All of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Padmè and Thema goes to the Temple to meet with the new arrivals, one of them will give her a dire warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I was having terrible writer's block and I wasn't exactly sure what to write for this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it!

**_Chapter 60_ **

_“Who we are never changes, who we think we are does”_

**_Jedi Temple, Training ground-5:00 AM_ **

When Padmé got the call from Master Yoda, she was concerned. So concerned, she accidentally woke up her family.

“Are you sure you’re ok sweetie,” Jobal asked as she, her husband Ruwee, her sister Sola and her husband Darred walked with Padmé to the door.

“I don’t know mom,” Padmé answered, “All I know is that I need to keep moving. Because if I stop once...I don’t know if I can pick myself up again.”

“Alright,” Sola said, “We know we can’t stop you. But please, be careful?”

“Always,” Padmé smiled as she, Sura, Hiro went to the lift. 

“Are you sure you’re alright Mistress,” Sura asked her.

“I’m fine,” Padmé said, scratching the back of her ear.

“You don’t seem fine,” Hiro said.

“I will be,” Padmé said scratching his ear too, “We just need to find Ani.”

“Of course,” they both said as they stopped on the floor below her apartment.

“Mistress,” Thema greeted as she walked into the lift.

“Good morning Thema,” Padmé greeted with a smile, “I see you got your uniform.”

“And my brand new bow,” Thema said, motioning to the weapon on her back.

“Maybe later you can show me what it does,” Padmé asked as the lift doors opened to the garage.

“Most definitely,” Thema said as they walked towards Typho, “Because I need to test this baby out.”

“My Lady,” Typho greeted Padmé, “Thema,” he then greeted the other woman.

“Sup,” Thema smiled, and Padmé couldn't help but see nothing but Thea in this woman’s gaze.

“The Speeders all ready to go,” Typho said, opening the door for two women to get in.

“So,” Thema trailed off, “Where’re we going?”

“To the Temple,” Padmé said simply. Now, here they are. Being escorted by Aden, Thea’s secret crush to the training ground. 

“They’re waiting for you outside,” he said, stopping at the door. When Thema and Padmé looked out they saw Yoda, Qui-gon, The Son, and Daughter by the big tree. 

“Thank you,” Padmé smiled, while Thema smirked at him, making the young boy quickly bow and return to his duties. Both Sura and Hiro released a wolfy chuckle, making Padmé look at the slightly older woman in question. 

“Did you have to scare him,” Padmé asked as they walked outside.

“You’ll understand when you have kids,” Thema laughed.

Padmé felt her smile lower a bit, as she thought about the possibility of kids. ‘Will Ani ever want to have kids? Much less be together when and if he comes back?’

“Stop thinking like that Padmé,” The Daughter said, knocking the woman out of her thoughts. 

“Because, if they arrive then everything is as it should be,” The Son said.

“Who,” Thema asked.

“Clueless we are,” Yoda answered.

“But I know them,” Qui-gon said, “If this wasn’t important they wouldn’t have asked us to come.”

“I guess,” Thema said, crossing her arms.

They waited for 10 minutes. Then 20. Then eventually 30 minutes, before Thema snapped. “Ok. What the hell are we waiting for,” she asked, throwing her hands up.

“Patience you must have,” Yoda said on the floor as he and Qui-gon quietly mediated. 

“I can see where young Thea gets it from,” Qui-gon smiled.

“Ok now first o-” Thema began but stopped mid-sentence as she, Yoda, Qui-gon, Sura, Hiro, The Son, and Daughter all looked up towards the sky.

“What’s happening,” Padmé asked.

“Someone’s here,” Thema answered. 

“Feels like The Son and Daughter yes,” Yoda said, “But stronger this presence is.”

“You brought him back did you,” Qui-gon asked, looking at the two force wielders. 

“Of course,” The Son said as four figures began to descend in above them.

“He is our father,” The Daughter finished as their father and the other three landed behind him. 

While Yoda was taken aback at the elder wielder, both Padmé and Qui-gon felt their hearts stop at the sight of the three women who came with him. 

“Cordé, Versé,” Padmé whispered like a prayer.

“Tahl,” Qui-gon said in disbelief.

Padmé was the first one to make her move. She ran towards her two old friends and brought them into a tight hug and cried. Padmé whispered in both their ears “I’m so so sorry,” over and over again while crying tears of joy and regret. The two Naboo women held their mistress tight and also refused to let go.

Qui-gon hesitantly walked closer to Tahl, his eyes filled with want and hope. “Tahl,” he whispered, as he softly placed his hand on her cheek.

“Hey Qui-gon,” she smiled as she placed her hand above his. Qui-gon released a joyful laugh and brought her into a tight hug as they both cried tears of joy.

As Yoda and Thema looked they couldn’t help the small smile on their faces.

The Son and Daughter walked up to their father and gave a bone-crushing hug.

“Beautiful isn’t it,” Thema asked, “Nothing beats this moment no matter what.”

“And that is,” Yoda asked. 

“Reuniting loved ones,” Thema said, still looking at the group, “When I was out there, and in some cases, the person in question was still alive, I would help them find their way back to their families. That type of love, both family and those you want to spend the rest of your life with, you can only have that once in your life Master Yoda. It’s a shame and a tragedy that the Jedi won’t allow people to experience it themselves.”

“Jedi tradition it is,” Yoda said looking up at the woman.

Thema looked down at the Jedi Master and gave him a small smile, “And just like rules, traditions are meant to be broken for the greater good. Maybe, this is one of them.”

Yoda looked away from Thea’s mother and looked down in deep thought. This whole situation proved everything that Thema said. Because of the code, Skywalker was 

“Took you long enough,” The Son said, snapping everyone out of their own reunion and Yoda out of his deep thoughts.

“Were you successful,” The Daughter asked.

“Yes,” The Father answered, “Though it was a bit troublesome.” 

“Trouble there was,” Yoda asked.

“Yes, Master Yoda,” The Father said, “It would appear that Anakin is a lot more stubborn then he was before.”

“Anakin,” Padmé said.

“Yes, Anakin,” The Father said, “We sensed that Anakin didn’t believe in his destiny so we had to bring him back and have another...discussion with him.”

“Believe in it, does he,” Yoda asked.

“More so than before,” The Father said, “And all it took was a simple reminder.”

“So, will he come back to us,” Padmé asked.

“Unfortunately, Anakin is a stubborn one. He’ll need one more big push,” The Father said, “But to ensure that he will be able to make that decision, you must prepare.”

“Prepare for what,” Thema said.

“Today, there will be a battle,” The Daughter said, “The biggest battle in the entire clone wars.”

“Many people can and may die as a result of it,” The Son said.

“However, during that battle, Anakin will have to make his decision,” The Father said, “And he and only he can make it.”

“So what does he need,” Padmé asked without a moment of hesitation.

“Every clone,” The Daughter began.

“Every ship,” The Son continued.

“And every Jedi,” The Father finished.

“And if we don’t,” Thema asked.

“Then you can kiss everything you love goodbye,” The Son said, “Because Sidious will make sure nothing is left.”

“How many,” Padmé asked as Cordé and Versé stood next to her and Thema like a power team, “How many do we need?”

The Father, Son, and Daughter all turned to each other for a moment and then turned back to the group and said three short but bone-chilling words, “All of them.”

**_Senate Rotunda- 5:50 AM_ **

‘Now why would Padmé call for an emergency meeting so early in the morning,’ Palpatine thought as he and the other Galactic Senators waited patiently for the Naboo Senator's arrival. 

“What do you think is the issue now Chancellor,” Sly asked.

“It must concern Skywalker,” Mas said.

“Of course it does,” Palpatine said, “Kenobi and the others should be arriving on Mustafar soon enough, and if we still trust Tyranus then we’ll be able to use them as leverage and lure Skywalker right to us.”

Before either of them responded, the woman in question along with Thema and with four mysterious others. 

‘Who are these three,’ he wondered. He could sense that three of the cloak figures were Mina Bonteri, The Son, and Daughter. But the last one was different. It felt like the Son and Daughter but... Stronger and more balanced.

“Ladies and Gentleman of the Galactic Congress,” Padmé called out, interrupting Palpatine’s thoughts, “I’m sorry for the early session but I’m afraid this couldn’t wait.” 

“And that is,” Palpatine asked.

“I just received news from a reliable source,” Padmé answered, “Sometime today the fate of the galaxy will be determined.”

“How so Padmé,” Bail asked.

“There’s gonna be a battle today,” Padmé said, “And this battle will be like no other. This will be a pivotal moment in the Clone Wars, so for us to be sure to succeed we need to send everyone we have for it.”

“Really? Where will it happen,” Halle Burtoni asked.

“I’m not sure,” Padmé said.

“So, you want us to prepare for a battle that you don’t really even know,” she laughed.

“What my Mistress is saying is the truth,” Thema said, stepping forward next to Padmé.

“And who are you,” a senator asked.

“My name is Thema Mohz. You all may know my daughter, Thea Mohz. Padawan to Anakin Skywalker.”

“Miss. Mohz,” Palpatine said, “I’m sorry but this is very inappropriate behav-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Thema interrupted, causing a lot of gasp of shock and those who were close to Padmé and who knew the truth to chuckle. 

“Miss. Mohz,” Mas yelled, “You will apologize for this instance!”

“Ummmm, no,” Thema said with a soft smile, “I won’t give you an apology because right now you guys are more worried about the if’s when me and Mistress Padmé knows that it's the truth.”

“And how do you know,” Halle asked.

Padmé and Thema didn’t say anything, they just turned to each other with a smirk.

“Well then, let me introduce to you my reliable source,” Padmé said motioning for the cloak figures to stand, “May I introduce you to The Daughter,” she said as The Daughter removes the cloak Padmé gave her, “The Son,” Padmé continued as The Son takes Anakin’s robe off in dramatic fashion, “And lastly, The Father,” and in less dramatic fashion, The Father takes off another one of Anakin’s cloaks and stared out in the crowd of shock and curious audience. 'So that's who you are,' Palpatine thought to himself.

“Listen and listen well, because we will only say this once,” The Father began, “Me and my family know how this story begins and ends. We’ve seen it and if you don’t act then-”

“And why should we believe you,” a male senator yelled, making a bunch of other senators either call out or clap their support.

“Ah, Senator Bol Ikshu of the planet Scoissif,” The Son began with a sinister smile, “I would watch that tone, we wouldn’t want your wife Onra, to discover the truth about those late nights in the office.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bol said.

“Oh, but I think you do,” The Son laughed, “And make sure you tell Rio I said hi and to take a pregnancy test sooner or later.”

“Brother,” The Daughter scolded him with a soft smile on her face.

“He asked for it,” The Son said, brushing it all off.

The Senator in question sat in his seat, in shock, and in embarrassment. Thema and Padmé looked at one another and both had a look that said, ‘Well that was easy.’

“Now that we have your undivided attention,” The Daughter spoke up, “We understand that this may not be ideal for all of you. For my family and I have seen how you try to work things out with your words. However, I’m afraid that time has ended. For this war to end, we need Anakin Skywalker back here. On Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple, and with his family.”

“But we don’t know where he is,” a senator yelled.

“But we do,” The Son said.

“And soon, you will too,” The Father said, “However not just you. But also the forces who you fight against. And believe me, they won’t stop until they get him. Even if that means killing anyone or anything that gets in his way.”

“His,” Riyo Chuchi asked.

“Darth Tyranus or better known as Count Dooku,” The Son said.

“You’re making it sound like he would kill innocent civilians,” a Senator called out.

“Did you not see the footage my Mistress showed you,” Thema said, “We can clearly see that he has little to no problem torturing someone. What makes you think he wouldn’t kill them as brutally?”

“Because there’s always a line. A limit,” that senator said.

“A limit,” the last remaining person in the robe said. Palpatine watched with frustration and anger as Mina revealed herself to the entire Rotunda. Causing countless gasp and whispering.

“I’m sorry to say this but having a limit is something Dooku will never have.”

“Mina,” Senator Felmar Paracu of Balmorra, the person who lead some of the former CIS senators said.

“Hello Felmar, it’s been a long time,” Mina smiled, “I know that most of you believed I was dead. But I’m afraid that is not the truth. I was forced into hiding because of Count Dooku. The man I believed in tried to kill me because I dared to want to try to stop his and his Master’s war.”

“And what does this have to do with the current situation,” Kox said.

“It has everything to do with this current situation,” Mina said, her voice cutting threw the air, “Because if he’s willing enough to kill one of his supporters, then what makes you think he won’t kill innocent people to retrieve one person?”

“I agree with them,” Mon said, “If what Padmé and her associates said is true, then we need to send everyone we have.”

“But why,” a senator yelled, “We can’t send all our forces for one man!”

“Did you not hear them,” Bail said, “This isn’t going to be any normal campaign. We need to send everyone we have.”

“Let’s call for a vote,” Palpatine said, stopping any further arguments, “Everyone please consult their consoles, and as soon as everyone's vote is in we shall decide our next course of action.”

So one by one, everyone casted their votes and Padmé felt her heart in her throat. Will they do what needs to be done or will it be too late? But her thoughts were stopped when she felt someone take her hand. When she looked over her shoulder she sees Thema looking down at her with a soft smile.

“It’s ok,” Thema said, “They’ll vote in our favor.”

“How do you know?”

“Call it a hunch,” she answered with a smirk.

“She’s right,” The Daughter said, “You need to have more faith Padmé.”

“Though it must be hard with your Hubby missing and everything,” The Son smirked.

“Are you always an asshole,” Thema asked.

“On my best days,” The Son teased.

“It’s in his nature,” The Father sighed.

“Well his teasing is annoying and cruel,” Thema said, “And don’t you know where he is?”

“Yes,” the family of three answered.

“Then tell us,” Padmé said.

“For everything to continue the way we have foreseen we cannot,” The Father said, “But you and your friends are one the right track. All you need to do is win this vote.”

“But can I,” Padmé asked. 

“You can, and you will,” Mina said, “I’ve taught you everything I know. You’ll win this without a doubt.”

But before she can say anything further the soft chime rang through the rotunda, signaling that everyone's votes were in.

“In vote for mobilizing all available forces to save General Anakin Skywalker,” Palpatine began, doing a dramatic pause, “With a narrow win, the yays have it.”

The Rotunda was filled with nothing but cheers for those who voted yes, and the grudgingly claps of those who voted against it.

“I’ll talk with Master Yoda about this,” Palpatine said, “And because it does directly involve you, I would like for you to join me.”

“Of course Chancellor,” Padmé said.

“Alright then, we are adjourned until our normal session.”

‘I did it,’ Padmé thought, ‘I did it Ani. Just hang on a little longer.’

**_Mos Espa Grand Arena- Meanwhile 8:02 Am_ **

“Come on you three! Get this shit in,” Watto screamed.

“And what the fuck do you we’re doing you damn fly,” Anakin screamed back as he, Kitster, and Wald pulled the podracer in their personal garage of the arena. BD-1 beeps repeatedly on Anakin’s shoulder, asking why they’re here.

“I have to win my freedom BD,” Anakin said, “And this is the way.”

BD then beeps again, “You want to join me,” Anakin asked the droid, watching as it nods yes, “Then let’s do this BD!”

BD then jumps up and down on his shoulder, beeping happily, making Anakin laugh. 

“Alright boy and you jumpy piece of scrap,” Watto said making the small group look at him with a face of annoyance, “This race isn’t gonna win itself, so make sure everything is fine.”

“You do know the race doesn’t start till noon right,” Kit asked, "And it's eight o'clock."

“Yes, but we must be prepared!”

“It’s not like you’re the one racing,” Wald said.

“But it’s my life on the line,” Watto yelled again, drawing eyes from those around them.

“Mine too dumbass,” Anakin said, ‘Force spending that short time with Thea really turned me into a potty mouth,’ he thought.

“It’s different,” Watto said, “At least your death will be quick. Mine would probably be slow and painful. I get chills just thinking about it.”

“Whatever,” Wald, Kitster, and Anakin mumbled at the same time as they finally got the pod into position.

“Beet pa jee-jee 'dd shulu watching kwee-kunee Miraj” Jabba said in his native tongue.

“The mighty Jabba says that you’ll both be watching from here,” the translation droid said.

“Splendid,” she smiled as her entourage filled out behind her, “If it’s ok after we discuss our terms and before the race starts I would like to meet some of them.”

“Whatevah uba niuta,” Jabba said.

"Jabba said whatever you please," the droid said once again. But little did they know of how different things will be because of one of the racers.

Thema's royal uniform with her customized power bow

(Created by Rofeal on deviantart.com and From the Video Game Warframe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beet pa jee-jee 'dd shulu watching kwee-kunee miraj- This is where we'll be watching Queen Miraj
> 
> Whatevah uba niuta- Whatever you please
> 
> Sorry, it took so long, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Wear a mask if you plan to go out, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	61. Hello what have we here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anakin gears up for his upcoming race, he comes face to face with someone from his Jedi past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you guys catch the reference to this chapter's title? I hope you all enjoy chapter 61!

**_Chapter 61_ **

_“Attachment is not compassion”_

**_Mos Espa Grand Arena, Garage Area-10:40 AM_ **

“By the gods, I don’t think I can deal with this anymore,” Miraj said as she and her entourage where the racers were prepping their pod racers.

“This is a weird predicament,” her new trusted Prime Minister Vozzo, a pink Mirialan woman who worked her way beside her queen, “I must ask why my queen. Why would you want to come down on her so much?”

“Because I wanted to get away from that disgusting Hutt and his more disgusting Huttlet,” Miraj said, “But also this could also be an opportunity. Who knows, we may find an amazing specimen here.”

“Better than even me,” a voice behind them said. Miraj and Vozzo both slowly turned to the man in chains in a face of disgust.

“Anyone or anything is better than you Atai,” Miraj sneered as she slapped the traitor across the face.

“Shall we continue My queen,” Vozzo smirked, looking from the disgraced prime minister back to her queen. 

“I guess,” Miraj sighed, “But let’s hurry up and do this.”

So for the next 20 minutes, they went around and talked to different races and their sponsors and their pod racers and how they would win. But unfortunately for the queen, none of them caught her eye. They were all...disappointing.

“They’re all such bore Vozzo,” Miraj complained.

“That they are my queen,” The woman agreed, “But let’s continue. There must be something worth wild in here.”

“I suppose,” Miraj said as the moved to the next sponsor. It took everything in Miraj not to cringe at what she considers to be an ungodly sight. 

“Who’re you,” the thing asked.

“This,” Vozzo stepped up, “Is Queen Miraj Scintel of Zygerria.”

“Queen,” the abomination said, “It’s wonderful to meet you!”

“I’m sure it is,” Miraj said in a disgusted tone, “What is your name Toydarian?”

“Watto, your majesty,” he answered with a slight bow, “But I must ask, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, Jabba allowed me to come down and meet the racers and you are next on the list,” Miraj smirked.

“Oh,” he said, “Ok. Come with me and I‘ll show you my racer.” 

Queen Miraj gives her Prime Minster a look and they all followed the Toydarian into his part of the Arena.

“So,” Vozzo began, “Can you tell us about your racer?”

“There isn’t much,” Watto said, “I used to own him and his mother when he was young for a matter of fact. But I lost him in a bet.”

“What was the bet,” Vozzo asked.

“If he wins the race he wins his freedom. If he loses, the people who wanted him will leave their ship and him alone with me.”

“And I’m guessing he won,” Miraj said.

“He did yes,” Watto said looking at her, “But a couple of weeks ago he crashed in the Dune Sea, and by the rights of scavenging he now belongs to me.”

“And you were quick to put him in,” Miraj chuckled.

“I had no choice,” Watto said, “If I didn’t I may die. Shit, there’s even still a chance I will.”

“Hmm,” Miraj hummed, but that was when she and her company began to hear music and the sound of people singing along.

“Those damn kids,” Watto began as he flew a little faster to get to the closed door in front of them. When he opened it, it felt like a bomb of music came at them because of how loud it was. 

“YOU THREE IDIOTS,” Watto screamed, but the three ‘idiots’ couldn’t hear him. 

When Miraj and her crew walked in she felt her heart freeze. There standing on the pod racer was a man she never thought she’d see again. 

**_A Little Earlier_ **

“Hey Ani,” Wald said as Anakin gets up from underneath the Pod Racer’s engine, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah what’s up,” Anakin said as he got from beneath the large engine. 

“Are you nervous,” Wald asked.

“That’s a dumb question,” Anakin chuckled but stopped when Wald and Kitster both gave him a look, “Fine. Yes, I guess I’m a little nervous. This is basically a life or death situation right now. And even though there weren't any rules before, this really feels like there isn't this time. And I guess with everything that’s happened I’m really not a fan of surprises.”

“Understandable,” both of Anakin’s friends said.

“But I know what we can do to take the edge off,” Kitster smirked, “Remember that song that your mom wouldn’t let us listen to?”

“How could I not,” Anakin smiled, “She almost fainted when she heard me humming it once.”

“Well, for old times sake I say we sing with our hearts old friend,” Kitster said, “Hey BD why don’t you start it up for us?”

“Wait guys I still have some things to check,” Anakin said as BD beeped an ok and began to get the Audiobulb ready.

“Oh wait you don’t know what song,” Wald said as he went over to the small droid who was on the workbench. 

“Come on Ani,” Kitster said you need to cool down. Just a bit. We can’t have you freaked out during a race.”

“You do realize I’ve been fighting in a war for almost four years right?”

“Even a General and a Jedi needs a break,” Kit smiled and Anakin could help but smile back. But before anyone could say anything the beat of the once forbidden song began to ring through the garage. 

“Turn that up BD,” Wald screamed with a laugh at the end, and BD did just that. 

Anakin watched the two idiots he calls friends dance around the garage like they have no care in the entire universe and Anakin couldn’t help but smile like one.

Kit then danced his way over to him and handed him a hydrospanner and said, “The stage is yours, my dear singer.”

‘Fuck it,’ Anakin thought and without hesitation, Anakin began to sing along.

_Like the legend of the phoenix_

_All ends with beginnings_

_What keeps the planet spinning (uh)_

_The force from the beginning_

_We've come too far to give up who we are_

_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

“Here it comes,” Kit and Wald screamed over the loud music.

_She's up all night 'til the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

“There it is,” they both yelled.

_The present has no ribbon_

_Your gift keeps on giving,_

_What is this I'm feeling?_

_If you wanna leave I'm with it (ah)_

_We've come too far to give up who we are_

_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night 'til the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

Kit and Wald the decides to hop in with a laugh 

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We've come too far to give up who we are_

_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

They all sang jumping up on Pod Racer and stood side by side singing together, their eyes closed while BD was dancing on the workbench with happy and joyful beeps. 

_She's up all night 'til the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

They all laughed as the song ended but that’s when they heard the most unpleasant voice in the universe.

“WHAT ARE YOU THREE IDIOTS DOING,” Watoo screamed as he flew into Anakin’s face.

“Don’t worry about it old fly,” Anakin groaned as BD turned off the music. 

“OF COURSE! IT’S MY HEAD ON THE FUCKING LINE!”

“MINE TOO YOU IDIOT,” Anakin screamed.

“Hey Watto,” Kit began, “Who’re these people?”

When Watto flew out of Anakin’s face that was when he noticed the newcomers in the room, and one of them was a familiar face. 

“This is-”

“Wait,” Wald interrupted, “Ani you ok?”

But Anakin didn’t respond as he and the woman who was drenched in blue and gold continued to stare at one another. 

“Hello, what have we here. If it isn't Anakin Skywalker,” she said, as a seductive smile came across her face.

“Queen Miraj,” Anakin greeted, but his voice was a lot more menacing. Throwing Watto, Wald, and Kitster for a loop for a moment. 

“Ani,” Kit began placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

“Ani,” Miraj chuckled, “What a cute little nickname.”

“You don’t get to say it, Zygerrian scum.”

“Oh Anakin, I’m hurt,” she said as she moved closer to him placing her hand on his chest, “Especially after the last time I saw you.”

“You mean when you almost died,” Anakin said.

“But who got me help in the end,” she said back.

"I knew I should've waited a little longer, and maybe you wouldn't have made it," Anakin sneered.

“Ani,” Kit said, making both him and Miraj turn their gaze to him, “Who is this?”

“And how do you know each other,” Wald asked.

“This is Queen Miraj Scintel of Zygerria,” Anakin said, “She’s a Queen of a slave empire and while she was trying to rebuild it to its former glory, she and her associates took Ahsoka’s people as slaves. So My Master, Captain, Ahsoka, my droid, and I were sent to bring back the lost colonist.”

“But things didn’t go as planned for you,” she smiled, “And for a bit, you were with me.”

“Unfortunately,” Anakin said.

“Really,” she asked as she leaned up and got close to his ear, “Because I had a great time,” she whispered, licking his ear at the end. 

“Oh, you mean when you tried to force me to have sex with you,” Anakin asked, “Because I can put you asleep again if you want.”

“Even though it was a wonderful slumber, I would actually like to enjoy my time next time.”

“Next time,” Anakin questioned, “because there won’t be a next time.”

“We’ll see,” Miraj smirked, “Vozzo meet Anakin Skywalker.”

“Hmm,” she hummed as she moved closer to him, “So you’re the man who saved the queen?”

“Unfortunately again,” he groaned, “And who’re you supposed to be?”

“My name is Vozzo, and I’m her new Prime Minister.”

“Where’s the other one,” Anakin asked.

Miraj just smirks and snaps her fingers. The two guards behind them drag a man on a chain forward and throw him in front of them.

“Oh how the mighty have fallen,” Atai Molec laughed but grimaced as he held his ribs.

“You’re not looking so hot either pal,” Anakin said, “But I guess for you, this is karma for betraying your Queen.”

“And I’m guessing your current predicament is just bad luck,” he asked in return.

“Maybe,” Anakin smirked, “But unlike you, I can get myself out of it.”

Before anyone could respond, they heard the PA system activate and the announcers saying all pit crew must go to their post.

“Well, I’m afraid our time was cut short,” Miraj smiled, “But I’ll see you soon...Ani,” And with that Queen Miraj and her people left Anakin’s garage.

“Watto,” Anakin called out.

“What?”

“Whatever you do, stay far away from her.”

“Why?”

“Because unless you want to end up dead or as a slave, you’ll do what I tell you,” Anakin said looking at him. 

Wald and Kit saw something change in Anakin. It wasn’t just his eyes that were now a bright yellow and a bit of red in the middle, but it was his demeanor. It was darker, and jarring to see that coming from him.

“Fine,” Watto said as he began to fly out, “Wald, Kitster, come with me we have to set up our section so we can monitor Anakin while he races.”  
Both of them said quite ok and Watto flew out of the garage leaving the three friends behind.

“Ani-” Kit began

“I’m sorry,” Anakin interrupted, “You guys shouldn’t have seen that.”

“Hey it’s alright,” Wald said.

“It’s not,” Anakin said, “I want to be someone you guys are proud of. How the hell can I do that if I can’t keep my cool?”

“You’re human Ani. Not a robot. No one expects you to keep your cool all the time,” Kit said.

“And if someone does, then they’re an idiot and fool,” Wald began, “Because your emotions makes you, you.”

Anakin felt himself tear up a bit, and with the help of the force, Anakin pulled his friends into a tight hug. “Thanks, guys,” Anakin mumbled.

“No problem Ani,” they both said as they leaned into and wrapped their arms around them.

“IDIOTS,” Watto screamed from the other side of the door.

“We’re coming,” Wald and Kit screamed back.

“We’ll see you later ok,” Kit said.

“Alright,” Anakin said.

“See you out there,” Wald said as they both walked out. 

“Hmm,” Anakin hummed as he turned back to the Pod Racer, “Ready to do some last-minute fixing buddy?”

BD makes a happy beep and jumps on Anakin's shoulder. 

“Then let’s do this.”

**_Mos Espa Grand Arena, Later- 11:50 AM_ **

“Hello everyone, our name is Fodesinbeed Annodue, and welcome to the annual Boonta Classic. Today is gonna be one hell of a day. With new rules that our great leader Jabba the Hutt bestows upon us, this will be the most interesting race to date,” Fode said.

“You said it, brother,” Beed said, “Now as you are all aware we like to keep our contestant's name’s anonymous until we call them out. So racers when we call out the number you chose, come into the light and meet your opponents.”

So, Anakin waited patiently in his garage for them to call his number. Wald and Kit already took his Pod racer so they can sync up the systems to their computer. So now all he has to do is wait for the number he chose to be called.

“Hey BD,” Anakin said, “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

BD then looks at him and says in his adorable beeping, “You helped me when I needed it. So now I’ll help you.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Anakin smiled. 

“And now,” the announcers said, “Presenting the last racer of the day being sponsored by Watto the Toydarian, number 501!”

“Here we go,” Anakin mumbled as he walked into the light.

**_Carrack-class light cruiser 0906-Meanwhile_ **

“And wala,” Thea said, “Your new holoprojector is now complete. How do you guys feel?”

BB-8 and R2 both spun around and beeped happily. 

“That’s great guys,” Thea chuckled, “I just wished Master was here,” Thea said sadly. Both droids released sad beeps and leaned against the young girl.

“I’ll be ok. Because we’ll find him soon. I can feel it.”

Then, her computer in her room of the ship began to beep with an alert. “Let’s go see this false alarm,” she groaned. So her, BB-8, and R2 walked to her computer and brought up the alert. “Let’s see what we got.”

When the clip began Thea was so confused, “What is this?”

BB-8 and R2 both responded quickly. 

“Pod racing? Really? I never saw one before. But Anakin did tell me a bit about it. But why show us this?”

Then her answer came when they called out the number 501 and a man walked out. Thea paused the clip and zoomed in on a face she hasn’t seen in person in a month and a half. “Anakin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact Time: When I was 11 that song 'Get Lucky' came out on April 19, 2013, and it was my favorite song that year. I remember my mom asked me do I know the meaning of the song because I sang it a lot, and when I said no she said, 'You'll figure out when you're old enough.' Fast travel eight years later, yesterday (Sep.6) was my 19th birthday, and my family and my mom's side of the family decided to play that song because they all remembered that I liked it, and that was the first time in a while I was listening to it; And as I was taking in the lyrics I was like, 'Oh. So this is what it means.' This really had no real meaning, but I thought I should share this with you guys lol.
> 
> But what do you guys think of chapter 61? And I'm so excited for the next couple of ones. Stay safe and wear a mask if you go out, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	62. I Found Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea shares the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early chapter for all you lovely people lol. I hope you all enjoy!

**_Chapter 62_ **

_“Truth enlightens the mind, but won’t always bring happiness to your heart”_

**_Carrack-class light cruiser_ **

“I’m sure Count Dooku knows what has happened to his temples. They’ll be forces there stronger than ours,” Yularen said as they looked at the large group.

“Even so,” Ahsoka said, “We have to find Anakin.”

“How do we even know he’s there,” Steela asked.

“The clue the Daughter and Son gave us,” Korkie said, ‘You’ll find him where your search first began’.”

“And it began on Mustafar,” Lux asked.

“Yeah kid, keep up,” Rex said.

“Sorry it’s just a lot to take in,” Saw said. 

“Oh we know, we had to deal with this for two weeks,” Hunter said.

“But I do have one question,” Amis said, “We searched that fortress from top to bottom, where could he be?”

“I did some research on the planet,” Obi-wan said, as he brought up some ancient Jedi Text, “There seems to be some hidden castle underneath the fortress. That’s where we’re going to look.”

“But what about Dooku’s forces,” Cody asked.

“Well if Padmé succeeded then-” Obi-wan began but was interrupted by a chime on the center console in front of all of them, “This must be her.” When Ahsoka answered the call everyone was shocked to see her, Thema, and Palpatine standing together.

“Chancellor,” Obi-wan said as they all bowed, “This is unexpected.”

“Yes, I’m sorry for the intrusion but I was worried and wanted to join.”

“Of course Chancellor,” Ahsoka said. That was when Yoda and Mace joined the call. “Good to see you all it is.”

“Likewise master,” Obi-wan said as Cody and Rex saluted and the two force users bowed. 

“Tell us you have some good news,” Soinee said.

“The best news,” Padmé said, “The Senate has decided to put all available resources into whatever battle The Father told us about.”

“That’s great,” Ahsoka smiled.

“As wonderful as the news is,” Mace began, “We still need to find our lost Jedi.”

“And we’re already on our wa-” Tech began but was interrupted as two loud droids and a young girl breathing heavily crashed in.

“Thea,” Ahsoka began, “R2, BB-8 what’s wrong?”

The young girl didn’t say anything at first she just put her hand up telling everyone to wait a moment as she caught her breath. Then with one big deep breath, Thea screamed, “I FUCKING FOUND HIM!”

The whole room was silent. “What do you mean Padawan Mohz,” Palpatine asked, “What do you mean you found him?”

“We’ve been looking at the clue in the wrong way this whole time,” Thea said, with a wide smile on her face.

“How,” Crosshair asked.

“The Daughter said ‘You’ll find him where your search first began,’ right?”

“Yes,” everyone responded.

“Well, I wouldn’t know when your search first began, because I wasn’t with you. I was with him.”

“But the last time you two were together was on-” Padmé trailed off.

“Was on Tatooine,” Thea laughed, “He’s on Tatooine!”

“But how do you know this for sure,” Amis asked.

“For all we know, he could be at one of those Sith planets,” Lagos said.

“Well,” Thea began, “After we began to search on the Sith Temples, I may or may not have had R2 and BB-8 leave a backdoor for me in the Separatist systems for me to monitor in case they find Anakin first.”

“But Tatooine isn’t controlled by the Sepies,” Wrecker said.

“It’s controlled by the Hutts sweetie,” Thema finished, with a soft smile. 

“Well,” Thea began, “I may or may not have had R2 and BB-8 also hacked their systems too.”

“THEA,” Everyone yelled.

“Do you realize if they find out, we would be in direct violation of our peace treaty-” Palpatine began.

“Yes I understand Chancellor,” Thea interrupted, “But It worked out in the end because while I was upgrading BB-8 and R2 I got a hit. And then I saw this.”

Thea then pulls up the clip she saw in her quarters.

_“And now presenting the last racer of the day being sponsored by Watto the Toydarian, number 501!”_

“Racer,” Amis question.

“Shh,” Thea said, “Watch.”

 _“Wait a minute,” one of the announcers said, “Fode, are my eyes deceiving me?”_ _  
_

_“No they’re not Beed,” Fode answered back, “We haven't seen him since he was 12 years old when he became the first human to ever win a race.”_ _  
_

_“And since then he’s been all over the galaxy swinging a lightsaber left and right destroying droids while he’s at it.”_ _  
_

_“Ladies and Gentlemen of Tatooine, may we present to you the first human winner of the Boonta Eve Classic,” Fode began._

_“General of the 501st Legion of the Clone Army in the Galactic Republic,” Beed said._

_“Jedi Knight of The Jedi Order,” Fode continued._

_“And The Hero without fear,” Beed said, and with a deep breath, he and his brother screamed, “The man! The myth! The legend! ANAKIN SKYWALKER!”_

Sure enough, the camera finally banned over and they saw Anakin with a little droid on his shoulder, wearing his Jedi robes with his lightsaber on his belt.

“I’m sorry but I’m gonna say this again,” Thea smiled as she paused the footage on Anakin, “Ladies and gentlemen, we got him.”

“How the hell did he get back on Tatooine of all places,” Thema asked.

“That’s a question we have to ask him when we see him,” Obi-wan said.

“Travel to Tatooine you must,” Yoda said, “Get to Skywalker before anyone else you have to.”

“I’m sure there’s gonna be an after-party after the race,” Padmé said.

“How long will it take before you all arrive,” Palpatine asked.

“According to my calculations if we put as much power as we can in the thruster we can reach Tatooine in about seven to eight hours,” Tech answered.

"So we won't be getting there until 6 to 7 o'clock," Steela said.

"But we may be able to get that down to a couple of hours," Yularen said.

"How long," Ahsoka asked.

"If what I'm thinking is gonna work, then we should arrive on Tattoine no later then 16:00 hours their time," Yularen answered, "But I'm gonna need everyone's help with it."

"And we will Admiral," Obi-wan said.

“But does anyone know anyone on that planet that can help us,” Hunter asked, "I mean it's not every day the people there see seven clones, four Mandalorians, three outsiders, an Admiral, and three Jedis."

“I know someone,” Thea said, “Mr and Mrs.Evetre are good friends with Anakin. They'll help us.”

“It’s settled then,” Obi-wan said, “We’re on our way to Tatooine.”

“Ok,” Mace said, “We’ll have our cruisers on standby in a nearby system just in case.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut this short, my dear,” Palpatine said to Thema and Padmé, “But I’m afraid I have another meeting coming up that can’t wait.”

“Understood Chancellor,” Padmé said, “I’ll call you all back ok?”

“Alright,” Ahsoka said, as Thema, Padmé, and Palpatine’s figures disappear.

“How much credits you wanna bet that he’s sending a signal to the Separatist,” Saw said.

“We all know he is,” Hunter answered.

“And with the position of all of his forces, they’ll get there before ours does,” Tech said. 

“So that just means we have to find him first,” Ahsoka said.

“I know this may not be the right time to say this but can we watch the race,” Thea asked, making everyone turn towards her, “I mean it may leave some clues as to where the after-party will be at. And it may give us some insight on how Anakin’s feeling right now.”

“As much as I don’t want to,” Obi-wan began with a sigh, “Let’s do it.”  
  
 **_Chancellor’s office-Meanwhile_ **

As Padmé and Thema left his office, Palpatine felt himself going crazy and crazier by the second. Of course, that undisciplined brat found him first, and with blind fucking luck at that. At this point, he’s so sick of her he would kill her the first chance he gets. “You called for me Master,” Palpatine heard from behind him.

“The girl found Skywalker,” he answered, “He managed to land on Tatooine and they’re already on their way.”

“What will you have me do?”

“Gather all of our forces,” Palpatine said, “And when I mean all of them, I mean all of them. Obi-wan and the rest of them will reach Tatooine before you will, so I want you to block that backwater planet down to the last ship and get Skywalker back.”

“And the rest of them,” Dooku asked.

“Kill. Them. All,” Palpatine said, his voice cutting through the air.

“It shall be done my master,” Dooku said, his figure disappearing from view. But Palpatine didn’t look away from the window; he just continued to stare off at the Coruscant sky. ‘You’re mine Anakin,’ he thought, ‘And I won’t lose what belongs to me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They know where he is! But Palpatine and Dooku knows too. Ohhh I can't wait for the next couple of chapters because this is one massive ass build-up for the race lol. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 62! Stay safe. Wear a mask and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter


	63. The Boonta Eve Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to earn his freedom, Anakin will have to do what he did 13 years ago. But what does the Queen of Zygerria have in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update this, but I'm honestly not entirely happy how this turned out and I honestly wished it could've been better but this is honestly the best I could come up with. So I hope you all enjoy chapter 63

**_Chapter 63_ **

_“It is a rough road that leads to the heights of greatness”_

**_Mos Espa Grand Arena_ **

As Anakin and BD-1 were doing some of the finishing touches on his pod racer, he felt all the other 17 racers' eyes on him. Most of them being people who kill for a living or those who raced for their entire lives. ‘I won once,’ Anakin thought, ‘So I can do it again.’

But as that thought left his head, he felt the presence of someone familiar by his pod racer. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Anakin said as he used the force to stop the culprit and lifted the being in front of him from the other side of the pod racer. When Anakin saw who it was Anakin couldn’t help but smirk a little bit. “I never thought I would see you again, Sebulba.”

The Male Dug in question scoffed as Anakin lowered him back to the ground. “Ani,” he began his voice sounding like sandpaper, “You’ve gotten old," he began. He then used his foot to poke Anakin in the stomach, "And fat.”

“It’s called muscle,” Anakin smirk as he wiped away the dirt on his tunic, “And like you have room to body shame someone old Dug.”

“Well this old Dug is gonna beat you, you little skug,” Sebulba sneered.

“You know you said the same thing like 13 years ago right and we all know how that turned out,” Anakin chuckled.

“That was beginner's luck,” Sebulba said as he walked closer, “This time, I’ll end you.”

“I’ll love to see you try.”

 _“Racers, please enter your pod racers, for the race is about to begin,”_ Fode screamed over the PA making everyone in the stand cheer in excitement.

Anakin and Sebulba stared at one another for a little bit, until the Dug spat on the ground near Anakin’s foot and began walking back towards his pod racer. 

“Little Skug,” Sebulba mumbled under his breath.

Anakin just shook his head and climbed inside his Pod Racer, with BD right on his shoulder. 

“This is papa bear coming in on this hot and sunny day, can you hear me over,” Anakin heard as he placed the same helmet he wore when he was 12 on.

“Yes, Kit I can hear you,” Anakin laughed.

“Good, now do me a favor and look at our balcony.”

When Anakin followed Kit instructions he Kit’s wife and daughter, along with Amee with his pit crew.

“Hey, you all came,” Anakin waved at them.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world Ani,” Jalyece smiled with little Shmi babbling in the background.

“You go Ani,” Amee cheered.

_“Listen up racers, because we’ll only say this once,” Fode said._

_“Now because of where this race is heading this is a one-lap thing,” Beed said, “You all will make your way up Beggar’s Canyon.”_ _  
_

_“Then after that, you’ll make your way through the Jundland Wastes.”_ _  
_

“They really wanna try to kill us,” Anakin mumbled.

“This is pod racing,” Kit answered.

 _“Then finally, you racers will make your way through the most dangerous part...Death Canyon!”_ _  
_

At that, all of the racers turned towards the announcers with a look of shock and rage.

_“Hey don’t shoot the messengers,” Beed said._

_“We take our orders from the big boss,” Fode said motioning towards Jabba, “But speaking of our great leader, he made a special request that our quest of honor will have the privilege of starting the race.”_

_“So ladies and gentlemen of Mos Espa, give a warm welcome to Queen Miraj Scintel of Zygerria!”_

The crowd cheered as the said Queen and her advisor stepped front and center. But while everyone clapped and cheered for her, Anakin just stared at her like she was nothing more than a bug that news to be trampled on.

But while he was looking at her with disdain, she looked at him with nothing but pure curiosity and want. “Are you ready racers,” she asked, with a devious smirk, and most of the racers response was to rev up their engines, “On your mark,” she said, Anakin looked around at everyone as they looked at him, “Get set,” the sound of the engines got louder and louder as everyone was prepared to drive like hell, “GO!”

Then they were off like lightning. 

_“With a bunch of scoundrels and a Jedi in the mix, this gonna be one hell of a show," Beed said._

_“You got that right brother,” Fode laughed._ _  
_

“Jabba,” Miraj said looking out towards the Hutt, “Can I ask you something.”

“He got this right,” Thea asked as everyone watched the race.

“He better,” Obi-wan answered.

 _“And the racers are off,” Fode announced, “With long time champion Sebulba in first, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker in second this is gonna be one hell of a race.”_ _  
_

_“Oh, but beware brother their heading into the Beggar’s Canyon.”_ _  
_

As Anakin moved his pod racer throughout the sandy terrain he couldn’t help but feel that rush coursing through him.

“Anakin you need to push it,” Watto said through his headset.

“Hey you’re not the one out here you old fly,” Anakin screamed over the roaring winds.

“Anakin be careful, I see number 65 tailing you on your left,” Kit warned.

“I see her,” Anakin said.

“Wait you also got one coming up on your right,” Wald warned.

When Anakin looked to his right he saw number 38 coming up on his right. 

“Hello Jedi Scum,” the racer on his right said, and before Anakin could react, the two racers decided to sandwich him in between their two podracers.

_“Oh no, Skywalker’s in trouble,” Fode said._

“Be a good boy and die for us,” the racer on the left said.

“I’m gonna have to take a pass on that one,” Anakin said, and using the force, he pushed the two pod racers away from his.

_“He used it,” Beed exclaimed, as the crowd went wild, “Oh ladies and gentlemen the force is with this one on this lovely but deadly afternoon!”_

But those two weren’t done or alone. Because Anakin then noticed 3 more pod racers gaining upon him.

“BD, take control,” Anakin yelled as he stood up from his seat and latching himself in so he doesn’t get thrown off. 

When Anakin squinted his eyes, he saw all of the racers with malicious smirks on their faces.

 _“Anakin! What’re you-,” Watto began._ But Anakin stopped listening when he saw all five racers taking out a blaster and firing.

But Anakin was prepared, and with quick reflexes, he ignited his lightsaber and began to block every bolt.

_“AND IT’S OUT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE LIGHTSABER IS OUT AND ABOUT!”_

Anakin blocked blaster bolt after blaster bolt like these people owed him credits. Then with the quick flick of his wrist, he sent four blaster bolts into two pod racer’s engines. Making the racers lose control and crash.

_“Someone come get him because this man can’t miss,” Fode screamed in excitement._

But unfortunately for Anakin, He didn’t notice that they were entering the Jundland Waste and that one of the spectators had a sniper had trained on him. 

_“ANAKIN WATCH OUT,” Kit screamed._

But thanks to BD’s quick thinking, BD jerked the pod racer out of the blaster bolts path, but unfortunately, Anakin was thrown off and was hit in his shoulder by one of the three racers firing on him.

_“SKYWALKER IS HIT,” Beed screamed._

_“Anakin are you ok,” Wald asked._

“I’m good,” Anakin said as he watched the shooter with nothing but pure anger on his face, “Just a flesh wound.”

Before the sniper could fire again, Anakin used the force and shifted the gun away from him and towards the other racers. Anakin watched unphased as the bolt hits one of the pod racer’s gas tanks, causing a huge explosion killing the two others next to them.

_“It’s getting hot in here ladies and gentlemen,” Fode screamed._

_“They must have heard about that 2 billion dollar credit on his head,” Beed laughed._

“Obi-wan, this is getting out of hand,” Ahsoka said as everyone looked at the Jedi Master.

“As much I want there’s nothing we can do. All we have to do is wait and hope that he gets out of this ok,” Obi-wan said not taking his eyes off the footage.

_“With only 13 racers left in the race, and Skywalker trying to check up to number one spot, this race will truly test if those Jedi are as good as they say they are,” Beed said._

“He’s better than you know,” Padmé mumbled to herself.

As Anakin pushed his pod racer faster through the sandy terrain he felt his shoulder began to ache as his adrenaline began to decrease.

_“How’s that wound Ani,” Kit asked through their comms._

“It stings, but I’ve had worse,” Anakin replied.

_“You better pull through Ani, if you die I die,” Watto screamed._

_“Shut up Watto,” Wald screamed back at him._

_“Quite down,” Kit said, “You’re about to enter Jundland Waste. One of the roughest terrains out there.”_ _  
_

“I know,” Anakin said, “It’s filled with nothing but Tuskin Raiders.” _  
_

_“So be careful,” Wald said._

“I’ll try my best,” Anakin said, “Ok BD,” Anakin yelled over the loud wind, “This terrain is filled with nothing but craters of different sizes, it would be best if we avoid them at all cost. So I’ll need your help guiding the pod.”

BD then nods its head, as he scomp link into the access port made specially for him.

_“With the racers zooming towards the next checkpoint in the race, we can only imagine how thrilling and exciting this next part will be,” Fode said._

As Anakin and the other 12 racers made it towards the valley, Anakin began to notice how two racers began to drift closer and closer to him. When Anakin looked a little closer at their appearance he noticed two shocking features. One, they’re young. No older than seven. “Collars,” he whispered, “They’re slaves.”

_“Now isn’t this weird,” Fode said._

_“Yes, it is brother. It was only a couple of minutes he blew up three and crashed two more when they got close to him. What’s so different now?”_ _  
_

When Anakin looked to his right, he saw the face of a young human boy. His dark skin shinned in the double sun as Thea’s did.

But his clothes looked like they were barely holding together, and the same could be said for the young Twi’lek girl. 

Though her skin was a beautiful blue and her eyes were a captivating purple, Anakin noticed the familiar imperfections on her skin. This little girl was beaten recently. Maybe right before the race started.

‘These poor kids,’ Anakin thought. But his thoughts were interrupted as a sniper shot hit the boy's pod racer, causing the engines to begin to smoke.

_“Oh no, little Jay’s speeders been hit some Tusken raiders,” Fode laughed._

_“Oh, looks like little Kaitalan is in trouble too,” Bedd laughed along._

When Anakin looked at the little girl, he saw her dodging the bolts the best she could but it wasn’t enough. In what felt like slow motion, Anakin watched as these two kids were launched out of their pod racers and into the air.

‘No,’ Anakin yelled in his head. So without any hesitation, Anakin forced pulled the flying kids into his arms and held them close as he fell on his back.

_“Aww look at Skywalker,” Beed cooed._

_“He's being a Jedi and saving a bunch of kids, how quaint,” Fode cooed also._

“Are you kids ok,” Anakin asked as he sat them down safely in his seat. 

“Yes,” they answered, their arms tightly holding his.

“Keep your heads down,” Anakin told them softly, “Everything’s gonna be ok. BD, get us out of here as fast as possible.”

BD beeped an ok and pushed the Pod racer as fast as possible. 

As Anakin went to stand back up, Jay and Kaitalan pulled him back down.

“Please don’t leave us,” Jay said with unshed tears.

“Please,” Kaitalan pleaded too.

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok. I’ll keep you safe,” Anakin smiled as he patted their heads one at a time, “It’s my job.”

The two looked at the Jedi Knight like he was a newfound light in their lives, and his light was brighter than any sun or star in the entire universe.

But as they traveled deeper into the valley and the large walls of rocks began to close in on them, the Tuskin Raiders took aim; And next thing Anakin felt was a sharp pain in the back of his right leg.

“Ahh,” Anakin screamed.

_“Anakin are you ok,” Wald screamed._

_“SKYWALKER’S BEEN HIT AGAIN,” Fode and Beed screamed in unison._

“Yeah I’m fine,” Anakin groaned as he turned around and looked at the Tusken raiders riding on their animals to catch up with the racers.

_“Your vitals says otherwise buddy,” Kit said._

“If I’m not fine now, I will be after these guys are taken care of,” Anakin said as he began to stand, groaning slightly as he tried to put as little pressure on his leg. 

‘Breathe,’ Anakin thought as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, ‘Just breathe.’

"What's he doing," Saw asked.

"He's using the force to lessen the pain," Ahsoka answered.

"It'll hurt like a bitch later, but at least he'll be able to focus on the race for now," Thea said.

But as Anakin was doing that, he two kids watched as one of the Tuskens took aim at the man that saved him. “Look out,” they screamed as the bolt flew towards him. 

But before it could reach him, Anakin used the force and reflected it right back at the raider hitting it right in the chest, just like his grandson has done in the future. 

_“BY FORCE! DID YOU SEE THAT,” Beed asked._

_“He pushed the bolt right back at that poor bastard,” Fode said._

The two kids watched as Anakin blocked bolt after bolt after bolt like it was a regular Taungsday. The Raiders eventually got annoyed so instead of firing on him, they decided to aim at the other racers in front of them. 

So Anakin turned around and jumped to the front and sliced away any of the bigger pieces, and used the force to push some of the smaller objects away. 

“I’ve had enough,” Anakin huffed out. So with the last bit of his strength, he used as much energy as he could, he began to lift some of the fallen rubble and began to level the entire valley’s walls. 

_“He’s bringing down the whole place,” Fode said in disbelief._

“BD, PUNCH IT,” Anakin screamed, as the small mountains around them began to crumble, and with only a second to spar Anakin, the kids, and BD made it out with their lives.

_“Oh that was a close one,” Beed sighed._

_“The race isn’t over yet brother,” Fode said._

_“Right you are brother. With only five racers left, we finally make it to the most deadly checkpoint from the rest.”_ _  
_

_“Death Canyon,” the brothers said together._

As the five pod racers race in the rocky and isolated terrain, Anakin felt everyone's anxiety turned up to 11. “Why is everyone so scared?”

“Krayt Dragons,” he heard a small voice say behind him.

“What,” Anakin said looking down at them.

“Greater Krayt Dragons are here,” Kaitalan said, “In the walls.”

“They’re hungry,” Jay said.

”They’re coming for us,” Kaitalan cried as a tear began to fall.

“How do you-” Anakin began to ask but stopped as the ground began to shake below them. Right before Anakin’s eyes, he saw the dragons straight out of his nightmares right in front of him.

_“IT’S A GREATER KRAYT DRAGON,” Fode and Beed screamed._

“BD, PUT EVERYTHING WE HAVE IN THE ENGINES,” Anakin yelled.

“Oh 'laz oead,” Jabba laughed.

“I wouldn’t count him out so soon Jabba,” Miraj chuckled, “We all know a Jedi is hard to keep down. Especially Skywalker.”

“You are right my lady,” Jabba’s assistant Bib Fortuna, a white Twi’lek male who joined his master a little late commented. 

“Do you know his sponsor,” Miraj asked.

“Yes,” Bib said as if he detested it, “That stupid Watto owes us a lot of money. This must be his last-ditch effort to pay us back.”

“Hmmm,” Miraj hummed, turning back to the holo screens showing the race, “I would very much like to meet him. If that’s ok?”

“Df course. Stang wattooh jeesh. Ateema!”

‘This is getting fucking ridiculous,” Anakin thought as he watched the dragon go up and down in the sand as if he was a water creature. 

_“Anakin you gotta lose that thing,” Watto screamed._

“What the hell do you think I’m trying to do,” Anakin asked.

_“I don’t know but it kind of looks like you’re day-” Watto began but got interrupted by outside voices._

“Watto,” Anakin called out.

_“Wait we need” Kit screamed before getting cut off._

“Kitster,” Anakin yelled, this time getting more alarmed.

 _“Anakin watch out,” Wald screamed._ It was at that moment that another Greater Krayt Dragon in front of them, and it with its mouth opened for a nice snack, it ate three pods and crushed them. 

_“That’s a bad way to go,” Fode laughed._

_“Now all that remains is Skywalker and Sebulba,” Beed said._

As Anakin watched the dragon in front of them disappear into the sand below, he was able to see Sebulba’s pod in trouble. At first, Anakin wanted to leave him behind, but then he hears the roar of the dragon still chasing him. ‘Damn it,’ Anakin thought as he places his lightsaber back on his belt. 

When they began to speed up next to Sebulba, and with the help of the force Anakin was able to bring the Dug safely over to his. 

_“OH, what an unexpected turn of events,” Fode screamed, “Skywalker’s trying to save his competitor!”_ _  
_

When Anakin brought him close enough that he could grab the chain of the pod racer so he wouldn’t fly off, he saw a look of shock on the old Dug’s face. But that shocked soon turned into a sinister smirk. Because before Anakin could react, the Dug kick Anakin under his chin, breaking Anakin free of the chain.

_“THE BETRAYAL,” Beed screamed._

“NO,” Jay, Kaitalan, and BD screamed.

“Bye, bye Skywalker,” Sebulba laughed, “Thanks for the win!”

As Anakin landed on the ground, he turned around and saw the dragon coming at him with its mouth wide open.

_“This is it for Skywalker,” Fode screamed, a light chuckle in his voice._

‘Don’t count me out so soon,” Anakin mumbled. So gather as much energy as he could, Anakin grabs a massive piece of rock with the force and threw it into the monster's mouth, and made a run for it. 

_“Skywalker’s making a break for it,” Beed screamed._

_“But can he keep up with his speeder is the question,” Fode said._

“Bal uba think seel survive beet,” Jabba asked.

“Yes, yes he can,” Miraj answered as they watched Skywalker run for his life.

“Mistress,” Vozzo announced, “Presenting Watto the Toydarian.”

“Hmm, nice to see you again Watto,” Miraj smiled.

“The pleasures all mine your grace,” Watto stuttered as Jabba gave him the look of death. 

“Sit,” Miraj said, pointing to the seat across from her, “There’s something I need to talk about.”

“And that is,” Watto asked as he sat down.

“It’s about Skywalker,” she smiled.

‘Shit, shit, shit,’ Anakin thought as he ran as fast as he could, ‘Where’s Obi-wan or Rex or Ashoka or even Thea when you need them?’

Anakin looked behind him and sure enough, he was able to see where the dragon was as it raced towards him in the ground. 

‘Ok If I run up this hill I should be able to cut off,’ Anakin thought, ‘But the question is can I make it up there alive?’

Anakin then shook his head, ‘No Anakin, you can’t think like that. You’ve been through worst Ani. You can make it out of here!”

But then the ground began to rumble a lot more quickly and that’s when Anakin noticed the dragon was getting a lot more closer. 

“Oh shit,” Anakin mumbled as he began to move his body faster up the hill. When he gets there he stops as he looks at the long fall down.

“Where is it,” Anakin said, feeling his feet began to shake. But then that’s when he noticed the steady stream of sand coming fast. “There they are,” Anakin screamed. But that scream was drowned out as the greater Krayt dragon roared. 

‘I gotta time this right,’ he thought as back up a bit.

_‘What is he,” Fode began._

“You got this Anakin” he screamed as he closed his eyes and began to run towards the edge.

_“Is he thinking what I think he's thinking,” Beed asked._

_“He’s gonna do it,” Fode screamed._

So without a moment of hesitation, Anakin jumped off the cliff with the Krayt Dragon following behind him.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Everyone in the stands stood up, while Sebulba, Jay, and Kaitalan all looked up in absolute awe.

Turning around in mid-air, Anakin took his lightsaber off his belt, ignited it, and threw it at the beast. He watched as the blue saber went through the beast's mouth and came out through the top of the beast’s head. 

Turning back around, Anakin slowed his descent a bit but noticed that he may have been a little off. ‘Shit,’ he thought. But then he felt something in the force. Something awakening and it was coming from the pod racer. 

Behind, Sebulba, little Jay, and Kaitalan both had their hands out towards him, and Anakin felt something or in this case, someone pulling him towards them.

‘They’re force-sensitive,’ Anakin thought. Using the force to bring his lightsaber to his hands, landed on the pod racer like he was kneeling to a queen with his head bowed, and when his lightsaber returned to his grasp, still ignited, the sound of the dead Kyrat Dragon landed behind them with a loud thud.

_“OH MY GOD,” Fode and Beed screamed._

_“DID YOU SEE THAT,” Fode Screamed._

_“THE KILL! THE SUPERHERO LANDING,” Beed screamed too._

_“IT WAS AWESOME,” the brothers screamed._

_“WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE JEDI TEACHING THESE PEOPLE,” Fode asked._

_“WHATEVER IT IS I WANT IN,” Beed laughed._

“Hey Ani,” Sebulba chuckled in fear, as the young Jedi stayed kneeling, “You made it.”

Anakin’s head shot up, and in pure rage, Anakin grabbed the front of Sebulba’s shirt with his left hand, while his right continues to hold his ignited lightsaber.

_“Oh shit what’s he gonna do,” Fode asked._

Anakin brought the Dug close to his face, so the old Dug was able to see the yellow in his eyes, and in a dark and low tone Anakin says, “Have a nice walk.”

Before Sebulba could react, Anakin threw him out of his Pod Racer and onto the hot desert sand.

 _“He threw him away,” Beed laughed, “He threw away one of the best racers in all of pod racing like he was a toy!”_ _  
_

Anakin kneeled down to Jay’s and Kaitalan’s level and gave them a comfortable smile.

“You two saved my life,” Anakin smiled, “That was very brave of you both.”

“You saved us,” Kaitalan said softly.

“It was only fair,” Jay finished.

“I can see you've both been through a lot,” Anakin said as he used the force to get rid of the collars around their necks, “But you don’t have to worry about that now. I’ll protect you both. I swear.”

“You promise,” Kaitalan asked, tears in her eyes. 

Anakin brought the two kids into a hug and held them tight, “I promise.”

Anakin pulled away from the kid's ad lightly pats their heads, “BD, get us to the Arena!”

With the power remaining in the pod racer, BD speeds them back to the Grand Arena where they were greeted like the champions they were, with confetti raining from the sky.

_‘With no one left in the race,” Fode began._

_“SKYWALKER WINS,” Beed finished._

When BD stopped the pod racer, his pod was immediately bombarded with supports and his friends.

“You did it Ani,” Kit screamed as he brought them into a hug.

“We did,” Anakin corrected as he got the two kids out, “All of us.”

“Yes we did,” Wald said, 

“Where’s Watto,” Anakin asked.

“High-end gamblers called him to their booth, so he’s with them. We’ll see him soon though,” Kit said.

“I hope not,” Anakin laughed as Kit’s wife Jalyece and little Shmi in her arms, and Amee running towards them. Jumping up and down in excitement.

With a huge smile on his face, Anakin stood up on his pod racer and placed Jay on his left and Kaitalan on his right shoulder, “This win is as much as yours as it is to me,” Anakin smiled at them. So with wide smiles on their faces, Jay and Kaitalan raised their fist in the air, making everyone around them cheer even more.

“So Watto,” Miraj said as she turned away from the celebration going on, on the ground, “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes we do,” Watto laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huttese-English
> 
> Oh 'laz oead- Oh they're dead
> 
> Df course. Stang wattooh jeesh. Ateema!- Of course. Bring Watto to me. NOW!
> 
> Bal uba think seel survive beet- Do you think he can survive this
> 
> This took sooooo long to write lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it seems weak in some places but I tried my best. Stay safe and wear a mask if you're going out and may the force be with you XOXO.
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeforBreonnaTaylor


	64. You did what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anakin recovers from the race with the two kids he rescued, Miraj will throw everything he had planned off course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CHILD ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED*
> 
> Wow, two updates in one day. If only I could've had this same energy early this month lol. But I hope you all enjoy chapter 64!

**_Chapter 64_ **

_“Those who enslave others, inevitably become slaves themselves”_

**_Mos Espa Grand Arena, Garage- 1:00 PM_ **

“Anakin stop moving,” Kit said.

“Hey you’re not the one who got shot twice, or knocked to dirt while being chased by a giant monster,” Anakin groaned.

“We did tell you to be careful,” Wald said.

“Shut up,” Anakin laughed. After Anakin and his friends left, they took him and his pod racer back to the garage, where Kit and Jalyece patched up his many cuts and bruises. 

“Force Anakin, if these are the wounds you and those Jedis deal with on a daily basis, then I’m glad I don’t have the force,” Jalyece laughed

“Hey Ani,” Amee began, “What’re you gonna do about them?”

The adults all turned towards the two kids he saved during the race as they played with little Shmi and her toys. Turns out those kids we're only six years old. Anakin could tell they've been through a lot. At first, Anakin didn't know what he could do with them. But seeing them smile when he put them on his shoulder, it reminded him of his unborn kids. Luke and Leia.

“I’m taking them away,” Anakin said, “If I have to fight their owners for them I will. No one deserves to live like this. No one.”

“But the weak must submit to the strong Anakin. I thought I already taught you that,” a voice behind him said.

When they all turned around they all came face to face with Miraj, Watto, Jabba, and a lot of guards. 

“The hell,” Anakin said standing up and pushing everyone behind him.

“Watto,” Kit began, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing that concerns you,” he answered.

“Like hell it does,” Amee answered.

“Watto,” Anakin began, his voice as threatening as the lightsaber in his hand, “What the hell did you do?”

“What he had to,” Miraj answered with a chuckle, “If he wasn’t gonna comply I was just gonna take you.”

“Take me,” Anakin asked.

“You’re coming back to Zygerria with me Ani,” Miraj said, stepping towards him, “You belong to me now.”

“Like hell I do,” Anakin yelled, “WATTO WE MADE A DEAL!”

“Yes we did,” Watto said, “I said ‘I would release you from my care,’ I never said where I was going to release you to.”

“You son of a-” Anakin said.

“But don’t worry Anakin,” Miraj chuckled, “Those kids your so fond of, will be coming with us too.”

“WHAT,” all the adults screamed, as Jabba’s and Queen Miraj’s guards stepped forward and began to grab the kids.

"Why," Anakin asked.

"Don't think we didn't notice Skywalker," Miraj's Prime Minister Vozzo said, "We all noticed they helped you get back on your pod racer. They're force sensitive. Therefore, valuable for the future of Zygerria.

"But they're just kids," Anakin said.

"Even kids like them have their value," Miraj said.

“Let them go,” Anakin and the adults began to scream but were held back by more guards.

One of Jabba’s guards grabbed Jay and Kaitalan, while one of Miraj’s pushed little two-year-old Shmi away, making the little girl hit her head on the ground.

“YOU BASTERDS,” Jalyece yelled trying to get to her crying child.

“Control your bitch Kit,” Watto warned.

“FUCK YOU WATTO,” Kit screamed.

“ENOUGH,” Anakin screamed, releasing a powerful force blast, knocking everyone back or on the floor. 

When Miraj stared at Anakin, she saw the eyes of the people she used to work with. She saw the eyes of a Sith. 

“I’ll kill you,” Anakin snarled as he ignited his lightsaber. 

“Guards subdue him,” Miraj screamed.

“Go,” Anakin snarled.

Amee, Wald, Kit, Jalyece, grabbed the kids and tucked them behind themselves behind the corner. Kit and Wald held Amee and Jalyece, as the two women held the kids tight covering their ears so they didn’t hear the screams. 

Anakin didn’t kill, he made sure of that. But that doesn’t mean they weren't losing limbs left and right.

“Jee need more sooj,” Jabba screamed.

As Anakin’s murderous gaze turned towards Miraj, more of Jabba’s men came in and before they can do anything, Anakin snapped their necks. 

But Anakin was so focused on those coming in from the front, that he didn’t see the ones coming at him from the sides, and before he could react One of the guards used their electro whips and grabbed the arm that held his lightsaber.

Anakin then dropped his lightsaber, and one by one until there were 12 elector whips on his body. Anakin released a mighty scream as they all electrocuted until he passed out.

“Make sure he and the kids are restrained,” Miraj said, “Then load them up on a separate speeder. We won't want an accident.”

“Yes, your grace,” Vozzo said as two guards took Jay and Kaitalan out of hiding.

Kitster, Wald, Amee, Jalyece while holding baby Shmi all cried as the guards dragged away their unconscious friend and the two kids he fought to protect.

“This is all your fault,” Amee screamed at Watto.

“It’s just business,” Watto shrugged off, as he began to fly away, “It was for the best.”

“Yeah. For you,” Wald snarled.

“Oh Kit,” Jalyece cried, “What’re we gonna do?”

“There’s nothing much we can do,” he cried as he held his wife and daughter. Kit looked up at the bright blue sky and begged, ‘Someone, please. Help him.’

'Stay strong Anakin,' Obi-wan, Thea, and Ahsoka thought as they felt a tremor in the force, 'We’re on our way.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huttese-English
> 
> Jee need more sooj- I need more men
> 
> Shit's about to get real in here lol. I hope you all enjoyed this small but eventful chapter. I can't wait to show you guys what's happening in the next chapter. Stay safe and wear a mask and may the force be with you XOXO.
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter 
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	65. What Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the rescue team arrives on Tatooine, they run into a little problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you RichardSmith1980 I was gonna update again lol. I hope you all enjoy chapter 65

**_Chapter 65_ **

_“Anything that can go wrong will”_

**_Mos Espa Fus Bukstoll Garage-4:30 PM_ **

“Here we are,” Thea said as Yularen and Tech docked the ship, “Mos Espa.”

“This place is...Charming,” Cody said.

“That’s one word for it,” Ahsoka said.

“Commander if I may ask,” Yularen said looking at Thea, “Why did you request that we land here of all places?”

Everyone watched as a grinch like smile comes across her face, “Oh you’ll see,” she laughed as she began to leave the cockpit, “Come people, we got places to go! People to save!”

The group all watched the door close behind the girl and two droids, “I have a bad feeling about this,” Obi-wan said.

As the group walked out of the ship with their hoods on they all noticed that Thea was the only one who didn’t have her hood on. 

“Why don’t you have your hood on Commander,” Yularen asked.

“Watch this,” Thea smirked as she, BB-8, and R2 walked off first. As the group slowly follows the 14½-year-old girl, they saw a besalisk walk up with a bunch of DUM droids in tow.

“Welcome to my garage how can I-” he began but stopped when he saw Thea.

“Hey there Fus,” Thea smirked, “It’s great to see you again.”

“What,” he stuttered, “What’re you doing here?”

“Oh I have some business to take of here,” Thea said, walking closer to him with BB-8 and R2 behind her, “So do me a favor and watch my ship?”

“Uhhh, yeah sure,” he stuttered in fear.

“At no cost,” Thea smirked.

“Whatever you want,” he said in fear.

“Oh thank you so much. You’re so kind,” Thea smiled as she patts him on the cheek, “Well come on guys,” Thea said looking at her friend's shocked faces, “See you later Fus.”

The group all follows the young girl while looking at the four-armed man with a confused look.

“How do you-” Rex began to ask.

“That’s the guy who sent pirates to take BB-8 from me,” Thea said.

“And why is he so afraid of you,” Obi-wan asked.

“I put my lightsaber to his neck,” Thea said with no hesitation.

“THEA,” everyone exclaimed. Everyone but Wrecker who just laughed his ass off. 

“That’s fucking great,” Wrecker laughed but was hit by Hunter, Crosshair, Tech, and Echo in the stomach.

“What? It is,” Wrecker laughed.

“Do you remember where the Evette’s Cantina is,” Obi-wan asked, shaking his head.

“Yup,” Thea said as she raised her hood, “Follow me.”

As the group traveled the streets of Mos Espa, all of them wearing robes to conceal their identities still drew eyes from people, but their stare didn’t last any longer than a couple of seconds. “Force it’s hot on this planet,” Steela said, fanning herself.

“Well it is Tatooine,” Lux said.

“But even then it should be illegal to have a planet this hot,” Saw said.

“You have the two suns to thank for that,” Tech said.

Wrecker then groans, “I hate this, why do we have to wear these stupid robes?”

“Because we can’t have anyone notice us,” Hunter said.

“But why,” Wrecker whined.

Ahsoka smiled at the clone, “These robes aren’t so bad.”

“Speak for yourself,” Rex joked.

“Right. I’m smoking in here,” Echo said.

“How far away are we from the place,” Cody asked.

“Not far,” Thea answered.

So for the next five minutes, the group walked to Evette’s Cantina.

“Is this place always so….lively,” Steela asked looking around the busy and hyper streets, as everyone talked about the pod race.

“Yes,” Obi-wan answered, “Especially after a race.”

“And considering a Jedi won it, there’s a buzz,” Yularen said.

“I don’t know how I feel about this buzz,” Obi-wan said. 

“We’re here,” Thea exclaimed.

“Then let’s go,” Wrecker said.

As the team walked inside, they immediately noticed that there were no customers inside, but they did notice Mr. Evette watching three girls perform on stage.

“Oh I’m sorry dearies,” a warm voice said, “But we’re close for today.”

When they all turned around they saw Mrs.Evette moving some dishes around.

“Even for little old me,” Thea smiled as she lowered her hood.

“Oh my word, THEA,” Mrs.Evette exclaimed as she brought the young girl into a hug. 

“I’ve missed you,” the old woman cooed.

“I’ve missed you too,” Thea laughed.

“Oh, where are my manners,” she said as she looked towards everyone else, “Rel, come here! Thea’s back!”

“Thea,” Mr.Evette said looking back making the three girls look up too, “THEA,” he and two girls screamed.

The two girls ran up to her and gave her a big hug as the other one awkwardly stood in the back. 

"Allera and Reia,” Thea greeted, “It’s so great to see you again.”

“Oh we missed our little baby,” Allera said.

“Oh, Thea,” Reia said motioning for the other singer to move up, “Brit meet Thea. Thea meet Brit.”

“Nice to meet you,” Brit said, sticking her hand out.

“Likewise,” Thea smiled.

“Thank you for covering for me,” Brit said.

“No problem, I had a really great time,” Thea smiled.

“Oh, where are our manners,” Mr.Evette said, “My name is Rel Evette.”

“And my name is Hela Evette,” Mrs.Evette greeted.

“It’s wonderful to meet you,” Obi-wan said, as everyone lowered their hoods, “My name is Obi-wan. And this is Ahsoka Tano, Admiral Wullf Yularen. Clone Commanders Rex and Cody, along with Clone Sargent Hunter, Crosshair, Tech, Wrecker, and Echo. Plus, Onderonians Lux Bonteri, Saw, and Steela Gerrera. And lastly Mandlorians Amis, Lagos, Korkie, and Soinee.” 

“And you already know R2 and BB-8,” Thea laughed as the two droids beeped happily. 

“Wow, what a big bunch,” Hela laughed.

“Now that we’re all acquainted, can I ask what’re you doing here,” Rel asked.

“We came to bring Anakin back home,” Ahsoka said.

“Why, what’s happened,” Hela asked.

“Have you seen the news recently Ma’am,” Yularen asked.

“We don’t exactly get Republic or Septretist news out here,” Rel laughed.

So Thea, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan along with everyone else filled them in on some of the things they and Anakin have been going through since their last meeting.

“Wow,” Brit said.

“Really just-” Allera said.

“Wow,” Reia said.

“I know right,” Lagos said.

“We’ve been dealing with this for two weeks,” Soinee said.

“These Sith Lords,” Rel said, “Would they really kill anyone just to get Anakin?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan said, “No matter what race, gender, or age.”

“That’s why we need to know where Anakin is,” Ahsoka said.

“So do you know where he is,” Thea asked.

“Kit and Jalyece called a couple of hours ago saying they were patching him up after the race and as soon as they get done they’ll come here.”

“And when will that-” Rex began but was interrupted by pounding feet.

“MOM,” Jalyece yelled while running in. Everyone immediately stood up and saw a small group of people who looked like they just had thrown into a war.

“Baby what’s wrong,” Rel asked.

“Oh my god, what happened to Shmi,” Hela asked as she saw the bruise on her grandbaby’s face.

“They took him,” Amee said.

“What,” Hela said.

“Watto sold him,” Wald said.

“Sold who to who,” Thea asked, as they all stepped.

“Thea,” Kit said as if he’s seeing a ghost.

“You’re alive,” Wald said.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Focus,” Ahsoka said, “Save who?”

“Uncle Ani,” a small voice said. Everyone then looked to little Shmi in her mother's arms as she continued to cry, “Save him.”

“From who,” Obi-wan said looking at the adults who just barged in.

As Anakin began to regain consciousness, he felt someone running their hands through his hair. Then it turned to a kiss on his cheek then neck,

“Wake up Ani,” a seductive voice said, “I need my Jedi up and about.”

“Wake me up in about 20 minutes,” Anakin groaned.

“But I want you up now,” the voice said, following up with a bite on his neck. Now that woke him up immediately, and when he saw the culprit it took everything in him not to strangle her.

“You,” Anakin snarled.

“Me,” Miraj laughed.

“Where are the kids,” Anakin asked.

“Oh, how precious. Your first thoughts go right to them. That’s very much like a Jedi,” She smiled as she ran a hand down his chest, “But to answer your question my dear, they’re somewhere safe. But It’s up to you to keep them that way.”

“You want me to serve you again,” Anakin said.

“Yes,” she answered, “But not in the same way like before, not just to serve me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t what you to just be my bodyguard Ani,” she said as she sat down on his lap, “I want you to be mine,” she whispered as she licked his lips.

“And what would happen if I said no,” Anakin said, making the woman pull away from him. 

“Then those kids will have to suffer,” she smiled, “So be a good boy and put this on,” she said pointing to an outfit that was set aside, “We have a party soon.”

Anakin watched as the witch left him alone and Anakin couldn’t help but feel a punch to his gut, “Free,” he began, “Those kids and me. We're never gonna be free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I can't wait to update this story again! But I'm not gonna lie, I have this one idea for another fanfic for this anime I just got in but I"m scared because I never wrote a fanfic for an anime and it would be my third fic so, it's kind of unknown territory. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you in the comments. Stay safe and wear a mask and may the force be with you XOXO.
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	66. The Rescue plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team figures out what happened to Anakin, they must now find a way to get him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm really iffy on this chapter because I feel like it's kinda rushed, but I don't wanna keep you all waiting any longer lol. So I hope you all enjoy Chapter 66

**_Chapter 66_ **

_“Great hope can come from small sacrifices”_

**_Evette Cantina- 4:50 PM_ **

“That piece of fucking flith,” Thea said as she paced back and forth. 

“Though I don’t agree with Commander’s colorful language, I have to agree with her statement,” Yularen said.

“Ohhh, when I get my hands on her imma ring her fucking neck,” Thea spat.

For the past couple of minutes, Wald, Amee, Jalyece, and Kit all explained what went down and why Anakin wasn’t with them.

“I don't understand. Why take him and not kill him,” Amee asked.

“When we first met her, she immediately attached herself to Anakin and wanted him to be hers and hers alone,” Ahsoka said.

“And she wanted her own Jedi army at her disposal,” Obi-wan said, “And if it’s true that Anakin rescued two force-sensitive children and she has all three of them. Then it’s clear she still has that goal in mind.”

“So where are they,” Rex asked.

“Well after every race, there’s always an after-party and the winner is the guest of honor,” Kit explained, “And because Anakin won, he’s the guest of honor.”

“And where is this after-party being held,” Lux asked.

“Jabba’s palace,” Hela answered.

“Oh great,” Steela exclaimed, “Our guy is being held in the most fortified area on the planet.”

“How the hell are we gonna get in,” Hunter said, “We can’t exactly bust down the door.”

“I know how one of you can get in,” Brit commented.

Everyone then turns at her with a look of skepticism, “After your performance, Jabba asked us to perform at the palace. We told him the lead singer was off-planet, but he still wanted us. So if we show up with you, our lead singer, no one would bat an eye,” Brit explained, looking at Thea.

“That’s perfect,” Reia said, “Don’t you agree Master Kenobi?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan said as he stroked his beard, “It's the best plan we have right now. And when Anakin sees you, he’ll be shocked for sure. Alright, if you ladies won’t mind can you get Thea prepared. And you all will be rewarded for this.”

“Of course,” Allera, Rela, and Brit all said.

“Come on little baby,” Rela laughed as she and Allera grabbed her hands.

“I really don’t know how I feel about that nickname,” Thea mumbled.

“Trust me I had to get used to mine,” Brit laughed as the girls got out of hearing range.

“Alright,” Korkie said, “That’s one person in. How the hell are we getting in?”

R2 and BB-8 then began to beep a suggestion making everyone turn towards them. “Now that’s fucking crazy,” Hunter said.

“But it is genius,” Ahsoka said. 

“Genius enough to get us killed,” Saw said.

“But it’s all we got,” Ahsoka said, “The party is going down in a couple of hours. We have to get a move on.”

“Right,” Obi-wan said, “So while Thea goes undercover as a singer, the rest of us will go undercover as a up and coming crime family and to ensure we get R2 and BB-8 will hack Jabba’s servers and get us on the list.”

“That’s a great plan on paper general,” Rex said, “But they see clones, we’re done.”

“And that’s when we preach about what makes us more superior than different crime families,” Ahsoka said, “We’ve successfully managed to ‘reprogram’ clones.”

“Wow,” Cody said, leaning back in his chair.

“Do you think they’ll buy it,” Crosshair asked.

“If not we can always mind trick them into believing us,” Ahsoka said looking at Obi-wan.

“That won't work against someone strong-minded,” Obi-wan said, “We have to make sure our story is nothing but perfect.”

“And it will be,” Ahsoka said.

"Now all we need is a disguise to play the part," Steela said.

"And I can help with that," Mrs.Evette smiled.

**_Jabba’s palace-Later 5:30 PM_ **

“You look absolutely delicious Anakin,” Miraj said as she wrapped her arms around Anakin.

“I hate this,” Anakin mumbled.

“Well you better get used to it,” Miraj said, stepping away from him to grab something of the bed, “Because this will be the rest of your life. You and those kids.”

Anakin then bowed his head and looked in the mirror, ‘Thank god no one’s here to see this, because I may just die of absolute embarrassment,’ he thought. As Anakin stared at the outfit Miraj picked for him, he was very tempted in turning his own lightsaber against him. Right now he was wearing this outfit that had no shirt, so it showed his chest

“Now,” Miraj said, snapping Anakin out of his thoughts, as she wrapped her arms around him again, “Let’s go and make sure the kiddies are ready too. Wouldn’t want them to embarrass me.”

“Yeah whatever,” Anakin mumbled.

**_Evette Cantina-Meanwhile_ **

“You know Admiral, I never thought I would see you dressed like this in my lifetime,” Rex said as he, the other clones, and the Mandalorians watched Mrs.Evette put the finishing touches on their disguises.

“Yeah me neither,” Yularen said.

“Thank you again for letting us wear these Mrs.Evetee,” Ahsoka said.

“Oh they were collecting dust in the backroom dear,” she said as she tightened up Ahsoka’s dress.

"Did Mr.Banai and Mr.Evette leave already," Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, they did," Mrs.Evette said, "The droids will smuggle your blasters inside, and I'm sure that R2 unit has your lightsabers."

"So far so good," Saw said. 

“And you made these all yourself,” Steela asked as she looked at her outfit.

“Oh yes. When I was younger I always wanted to be a designer. But it’s hard to be noticed here on Tatooine, so now it’s more of a hobby of mine.”

“Nice,” Saw said looking down at his outfit.

“How come Thea and the girls didn’t get one,” Lux asked as he looked down at his outfit.

“That’s because Jabba already sent their performance clothes for them.”

“Well that’s gonna be interesting,” Ahsoka mumbled. 

“Ok everyone, let's go over this story one last time,” Obi-wan said as he straightens his disguise, “Admiral, tell us about yourself.”

“My name is Alexerne Bridain and I’m the head of my family from the planet Honchi.”

“Why are you here,” Obi-wan asked.

“I’m here to make an alliance with Jabba, hoping to become business partners with a new expermit no one else has been able to accomplish.”

“And that is,” Obi-wan asked.

“Reprogramming clones of the clone army for our advantage,” Yularen answered.

“Good,” Obi-wan said, “Now everyone, your names and your relations.”

“My name is Anthony Bridain and I’m his eldest son,” Lux said.

“I’m Jasper Bridain and I’m the adoptive/second son,” Saw answered.

“And I am Lia Bridain, youngest adopted daughter,” Steela answered.

“And Ahsoka,” Obi-wan said, looking at the young Togruta.

“I’m Anthony Bridain’s concubine name Zaro Mas,” Ahsoka huffed out, crossing her arms.

“Oh it’s ok,” Lux said, bringing her into his arms for a hug.

“Yeah for you,” she mumbled.

“And the rest of you,” Obi-wan said looking at the Mandalorians and the clones.

“Former members of Death Watch who were saved by Alexerne Bridain, and are now acting like his bodyguards,” Korkie answered.

“And we’re the clones he experimented on,” Rex said, “Also we don’t remember what happened to us before we swore to serve our Master.”

“Who caught the clones and when,” Obi-wan asked.

“We did after we escaped the 501st and the 212th during the second battle of Mandalore,” Lagos answered.

“And you are,” Ahsoka asked Obi-wan.

“I am Lewrey Kersgeor, his advisor and right-hand man,” Obi-wan answered.

“Excellent,” Ahsoka smiled.

“Now remember Ahsoka, we cannot take these off,” Obi-wan said as he placed a mask over his face, “They see our faces we're done.”

“Understood,” Ahsoka said as puts on a matching blue vail.

"Now all we need are the girls," Crosshair said.

"Hey, you can't rush perfection," Hunter smiled, "And my that Allera is perfection."

"Hey watch it," Cody said, "We're on a mission."

"Oh please Cody you were staring at Reia the whole time," Rex chuckled.

"Oh no, you better not be acting like you weren't looking at Brit," Cody said.

"And I won't deny it," Rex chuckled.

"Let's go check up on them," Ahsoka said, as she leads the way towards the girl's dressing room.

“THEA COME ON,” The 24-year-old black woman screamed from the other side of the door.

“NO! I REFUSE,” Thea screamed.

“Oh come on babe, you look hot,” Reia cooed.

“This outfit should be illegal,” Thea said.

“If you wanna blame someone, blame Jabba, he's the one who gave us these outfits,” Allera said.

“But why do I have to wear this,” Thea said.

“That’s because you’re the lead singer baby,” Reia said, “And he wanted his lead singer to look sexy for him.”

“I’M ONLY 14!”

“And as terrible as this sounds sweetie, this is Tatooine. Age is nothing but a number here, so he doesn’t really care,” Brit said.

“DISGUSTING,” Thea screamed.

“Come on Thea you have to wear it,” Reia said.

“Jabba personally picked these out for us,” Allera said.

“And if we don’t wear it, it’ll be taken as a grave insult,” Brit explained. 

“I FUCKING REFUSE!”

“Thea come on,” Obi-wan said, bringing attention to them, “It can’t be that bad.”

Before anyone could react, the door to the dressing room opens and they see nothing but pure rage in the young girl's eyes.

“Does this not look bad to you Master Kenobi,” Thea asked, her anger clear in her voice and almost red eyes.

When they all took in Thea, Reia, Allera, and Brit's outfit needless to say they were stunned beyond belief. It was a gold bikini, with a bit of red and green mixed into it. But somehow, calling it a bikini was putting it too lightly.

"Are you sure about that," Thea said, her voice low as one of her eyes began to turn red.

“He picked that,” Steela asked as they continued to look at the young girl.

“Yup,” Brit said, “Custom made for us.”

"Well it looks-" Amis began.

"No one says a word, and no one gets hurt. Got it,” Thea said as she placed her robe on.

“It’s ok Thea,” Ahsoka said, bringing the girl into a hug.

“It’s really not,” Thea grumbled as her eye turned back to normal, “But I swear to everything the force touches if someone touches me they’re losing a hand.”

“Anyway,” Obi-wan said loudly, “Are we all ready to go.”

“Yes Sir,” The clones, and Yualren said, while everyone else gave him a firm nod, “Well then, let's go get our brother back."

* * *

Thea, Allera, Brit, and Reia's performance outfit

Ahsoka's disguise

Steela's disguise

Obi-Wan's Disguise 

Saw's Disguise

Lux's Disguise

Yularen's disguise

Anakin's outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Thea's gonna kill someone lol. I hope you're all ready for the next chapter because it's gonna be crazy. Stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	67. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anakin believes that all hope is lost for him and the two force-sensitive kids, a group of faces appear that throws him for a loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important message* After a lot of thought I decided to change Thea, Brit, Allera, and Rita’s outfit to a certain outfit we all know and love so take a quick peak at last chapter to see if u wanna know. But ohhh shit, it's gonna get real in here lol! I hope you all enjoy chapter 67!

**_Chapter 67_ **

_“Overconfidence is the most dangerous form of carelessness”_

**_Jabba’s Palace-6:00 PM_ **

‘Someone, please kill me,’ Anakin thought as Miraj kissed his chest and her hands roamed his body. 

“Oh cheer up Ani,” she whispered seductively, “This is only an appetizer. The main course comes later tonight.”

“I can’t wait,” Anakin said sarcastically.

Right now Anakin was laying on his side with Miraj in front of him, while Jabba was sitting down to their right.

“Having nun tee-tock mah kwee-kunee” Jabba asked, with a laugh.

“Oh, I’m having the best of times,” she whispered as she bit Anakin’s bottom lip, making Jabba laugh in delight.

‘Either I’m gonna kill her or I’m gonna kill myself,’ Anakin thought. So as he took a couple of breaths so he didn't strangle her, he began to meditate as best as he could. But then he felt something. Something in the force that felt familiar. Something he hasn’t felt in what felt like a lifetime. ‘It’s probably nothing,’ Anakin thought, shaking his head, ‘Because if someone did see me in this I would never hear the end of it.’ 

When the rescue group arrived at Jabba’s palace the party was already in full swing. Drinks were being passed around like it was water, while the beautiful dancers and bands were doing their jobs like their lives depended on it. All so they can impress the mighty Jabba the Hutt.

“Ok, this is where we part,” Brit said, “Your droids are at that table across the way,” she said pointing to a familiar blue and white, and orange and white droid across the way, with another smaller droid.

“So y’all go sit over there like the badass crime family you’re meant to be,” Allera joked.

“No pressure,” Reia laughed. 

So playing their roles, Yularen sat in the front of the table they were given, with Obi-wan to his right, and Lux with Ahsoka sitting down on his lap was sitting down next to him. While on Yularen’s left was Saw and Steela. Last but not least, their seven clone ‘subjects’ and their four Mandalorian bodyguards behind them. “Why hello there,” Obi-wan said as he greeted the small droid.

“Hey, your that droid Anakin had during the race,” Ahsoka said.

The droid beeped excitedly and said its name was BD-1.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Obi-wan said, giving the small droid a smile, “Are they here,” Obi-wan asked the two other droids. They both then beep their answer, saying that all of their weapons were under their table. 

“Good,” Obi-wan said, “Have you been able to locate Anakin or those kids?”

The droids didn’t say anything; They just turned their head to head of the room, and when everyone’s eyes followed they were all shocked, to say the least.

“What the hell did they make him wear,” Ahsoka asked as she sat in Lux’s lap.

“I have no idea,” Obi-wan mumbled, “But how did they get him to wear it is also a good question.”

“General 10 o’clock,” Rex said, and when they all looked, they two kids sitting down on the side of Miraj chained.

“Those are the kids Anakin saved,” Ahsoka said.

"She's using them as leverage," Soinee said.

"Most likely," Yualren said.

“We have to separate them,” Amis said.

“We can’t do that now,” Hunter said.

“And why not,” Soinee said.

“We try to grab them now everything including their lives will be on the line,” Yularen said, taking a sip of his drink.

“So we just wait for the right moment,” Wrecker said.

“And that is,” Lagos asked.

“When Anakin sees Thea,” Ahsoka said.

“Why,” Korkie asked.

“He thinks Thea’s dead remember,” Saw said.

“He sees her,” Steela began.

“He’ll lose his shit,” Lux said looking at Ahsoka with heart eyes, “For lack of better terms.

“Correct,” Ahsoka said, leaning down to kiss him on his lips.

“You guys are playing this part a little too well,” Crosshair said.

Before any of them could respond, the current band finished their song and the entire place erupted in cheers.

“Bah anee of bu bandasa or performers peaked uta-sha interest mah ladee,” Jabba asked.

“Though they are good,” Miraj said kissing up Anakin’s chest, “There’s just something missing.”

Jabba then looks at her and says, “Oh. An bettap?”

“A woman’s touch,” she said as her hand traveled south on Anakin’s body.

“Well that’s good to hear your majesty,” Jabba’s advisor Bib Fortuna said, “Because our next group is a group Jabba personally requested for.”

“Really,” Miraj asked.

“Oh yes,” he said eagerly, “And we’ve all heard about the treachery your late ex-husband did to you, so they decide the perfect song for the mood.”

“I can’t wait,” she laughed, “How about you Ani?”

“Whatever pleases you, my Queen,” he said, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“Excellent,” Bib Fortuna said, “Bring them in!”

“Here we go,” Rex mumbled, as he saw four cloaked figures walk in the center of the room.

As Anakin watched the four cloaked women walk in front of them, Anakin just closed his eyes.

Is this really how his life is gonna be? Wasted with this wicked woman at her side forever? Will he ever see his friends again. Will he ever see Rex and thank him for everything he’s done for him? Will he ever see Thea’s memorial? Will he ever be able to tell Ahsoka he’s sorry for letting her down? Tell Obi-wan that he deserved better? Or…Will he ever be able to tell Padmé he loves her again? Because at this point, that seems like nothing but a faraway dream.

“You may begin ladies,” Bib laughed.

‘Oh, here we go,’ Anakin groaned, lowering his head.

**_(Thea)_ **

_Got bridges to burn and places to run_

_Yeah, this smile is a loaded gun_

When Anakin heard that voice, his head immediately shot up. His eyes then set on the woman sitting in a chair as one girl sat on the floor and the other two stood by her side.

**_(Thea)_ **

_It's my party, my body, my business_

_It's my town and my crown on my hit list_

_It's my world and you're just living in it_

_Did I, did I, did I finish?_

_They are my girls, and it's us who's deciding_

_It's our door, did we say you're invited?_

_Leave your name and we'll call if we like it_

_If we, if we, if we like it_

**_(Allera, Brit, Reia)_ **

_(No more)_

**_(Thea)_ **

_Mrs.Sweet or Mrs. Nice_

The girls then took off their right sleeves

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(No more)_

**_(Thea)_ **

_Mrs. Fuckin' Polite_

The girls then takes off their left sleeves

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(Time’s Up)_

**_(Thea)_ **

_Mrs. Takin'-What's-Mine_

_**(All of them)** _

_You don't need him_

With their arms out of the sleeves of the robes, all four girls kept their heads down, so the hood still concealed their faces.

_**(All of them)** _

_Got bridges to burn and places to run_

_Yeah, this smile is a loaded gun_

Then in a burst of energy, all-girls raised their heads and their cloaks soon fell off. That was when Anakin’s eyes met a pair of familiar green eyes. “Thea,” he mouthed. 

“He sees her,” Ahsoka whispered, excitedly.

_**(Thea)** _

_It's my party, my body, my business_

_If he tries to control me, he's finished_

_Won't be crying, there's plenty of fishes_

_And I, and I, and I'm fishin'_

Thea sang as she began to sway in her chair and the girls began to dance around her 

_**(Thea)** _

_You should know that you won't find another_

_Who will ruin our life then your brothers_

_Who will take what she's owed when she wants to_

_Did I, did I, did I stutter?_

She said looking at the girls as if she actually asked them. And with a little shrug the girls looked straight ahead and he and Thea made direct eye contact once again.

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(No more)_

_**(Thea)** _

_Mrs. Sweet and Miss Nice_

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(No more)_

_**(Thea)** _

_Mrs. Fuckin' Polite_

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(Time's Up)_

_**(Thea)** _

_Mrs. Takin'-What's-Mine_

_**(All of Them)** _

_You don't need him_

Thea then begins to rise from her chair, slowly as the girls began to dance away to her sde so they all were in a straight line

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(No more)_

_**(Thea)** _

_Mrs. Lettin'-it-Slide_

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(No more)_

_**(Thea)** _

_Mrs. Shut-Up-And-Smile_

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(Time’s up)_

_**(Thea)** _

_Mrs. Takin'-What's-Mine_

_**(All of Them)** _

_You don't need him_

_I got bridges to burn and places to run_

_Bang bang and your party's done_

_Got bridges to burn and places to run_

_Yeah, this smile is a loaded gun_

Thea then walks closer to Jabba and sits down in front of him as the three other girls continue to sing in front of everyone.

_**(Thea)** _

_All these fakers, they come to a stop with me_

_Tryna step on my rungs_

She said as she looked back at Jabba with a seductive smile

_All these boys tryna claim my discography_

She sang as she pointed to some bounty hunters who’ve been eyeing her like a piece of candy since she got on

_Never heard of them once_

She smirked as she held up a finger

_They keep chasin' my prod_

_But I'm leavin' them none_

_Ooh_

She sang as she held a hand up

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(Bridges To burn)_

_(And places to run)_

_(Bridges to burn)_

_(And places to run)_

_(Bridges to burn)_

_(And places to run)_

_(Bridges to burn)_

_(And Places to Run)_

Thea then gets back up and moves back to the other girls as she stood in front of them.

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(No more)_

_**(Thea)** _

_Mrs. Sweet and Miss Nice_

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(No more)_

_**(Thea)** _

_Mrs. Fuckin' Polite_

_**(Allera, Brit, Reia)** _

_(Time’s up)_

_**(Thea)** _

_Mrs. Takin'-What's-Mine_

_**(All of Them)** _

_You don’t need him_

_I got bridges to burn and places to run_

_Bang bang and your party's done_

_Got bridges to burn and places to run_

_Yeah, this smile is a loaded gun_

_I got bridges to burn and places to run_

_Bang bang and your party's done_

_Got bridges to burn and places to run_

_Yeah, this smile is a loaded gun_

As they finally finished the entire room went crazy with cheers and whistling from everyone minus Anakin who was still in shock because of seeing someone he thought was dead.

“Beautiful! Beautiful! jee keekah soh jee made bu right choice these ladees,” Jabba said clapping his hands.

“Yes,” Miraj said, but her voice and face didn’t exactly match as she watched the small black human and her Anakin stare at each without blinking even once.

“We’re happy that our performance lived up to your expectation your majesty,” Brit said as they all bowed.

“Yes, but I do have one request,” Miraj said, “You,” she said as she pointed to Thea, “What’s your name?”

“Thea Mohz,” she answered.

“You have an amazing voice, Miss. Mohz,” Miraj said as she creased Anakin’s cheek, “Why don’t you sing me one more song. A love song for me and my new beloved.”

“Your new what now,” Anakin asked, looking down at her. 

“Oh Ani, please,” she cooed as she kissed him on the corner of his mouth, “You wouldn’t want to make me upset won’t you,” Miraj asked, “Because I may have to take it out on someone else,” she finished as she looked towards the frighten kids beside them. Anakin just looked back down obediently but inside his head and heart was a swarming storm.

“That coward,” Ahsoka whispered.

“Now,” Miraj smiled, “I’ll give you 30 minutes to pick a song and perform. You better hurry up and get ready.”

“Of course your majesty,” the four young women said. 

The room was then alive as conversation rose up, and Jabba’s band began to play some music.

The group then walks over to everyone else. 

“Well this is a problem,” Obi-wan said.

“We only had one song prepared,” Rita said.

“And now she wants another one,” Allera said.

“This is some bullshit,” Brit mumbled.

“I’ll drink that,” Saw said, as he and Lux took a big gulp of their drink.

“Anakin has to know something's up,” Ahsoka said.

“But I’m afraid the Queen knows too,” Yularen said.

“If we’re gonna get him out of here, we need to get those kids away from the Queen firs so they're not in the crossfire,” Lux said.

“But we need something to draw their attention,” Steela said

"Whatever we do, it has to be something big. Something so big no one would pay any mind to the two children in the room," Ahsoka said

“I have an idea,” Thea said, “It’s gonna be so big it’ll make that dumb Queen speechless,” Thea smirk, “But I’m gonna need you three to pull this off,” she said looking at BB-8, R2, and BD-1, “You with me?”

The three droids all beep an affirmative. 

“Then let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huttese-English
> 
> Having nun tee-tock mah kwee-kunee-Having a fun time my Queen 
> 
> Bah anee of bu bandasa or performers piqued uta-sha interest, mah ladee-Has any of the bands or performers piqued your interest, my lady
> 
> Oh. An bettap- Oh. And that is?
> 
> Beautiful! beautiful! jee keekah soh jee made bu right choice these ladees- Beautiful! beautiful! I know I made the right choice with these ladies
> 
> Now I originally planned for this chapter to be a little bit longer, but I decided to split it into two chapters lol. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit odd, especially during the performance part because I can't write dance or action scenes for shit lol. But honestly, I can't wait to post the next chapter because that's when shit gets real. Stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> The Song is called Smile by Maisie Peters
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	68. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea puts on a performance that reminds Anakin of the life he'll leave behind if he decided to continue to follow the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like this chapter is my greatest but I hope you all enjoy chapter 68!

**_Chapter 68_ **

_“Arrogance diminishes wisdom”_

**_Jabba’s Palace 6:30 PM_ **

“You know it’s useless right,” Miraj said snapping Anakin out of his thoughts. 

After Thea and the other girls, who Anakin figured were working for Mr and Mrs. Evette left, Anakin’s mind was going a mile a minute. ‘How did she live? Is there someone else here with her? If so, who could it be? Rex? Obi-wan? Ahsoka? Padmé? 

“What's useless,” Anakin asked.

“Whatever you think you're going to do with that girl, get it out of your head! Because you're mine,” she said as she bit his ear and held him tight.

“What do you-” Anakin began but the more he thought of it the more he realized what she meant, “Ew, no! She looks younger than a starting Padawan.”

“Good,” Miraj said, “Because I’ll be the one to take it.”

“Take what?”

“Your virginity of course,” Miraj said as she took a drink.

“Excuse me,” Anakin asked his eyes wide open. 

“Oh please,” Miraj said, “It’s common knowledge that the Jedis forbid any form of attachment. And that includes romantic or sexual attachments.”

“But like you said last time I saw you,” Anakin said, “I’m not like most Jedis.”

“Oh,” Miraj said turning around and looking at him, “So are you telling me you’ve done it before?”

“I’m not telling you anything,” Anakin said.

“Hmmm,” She hummed as her hand traveled down to Anakin’s crotch, “We’ll see soon enough will we?”

“Your Majesty,” a voice said. When Anakin and Miraj turned to face the voice, Anakin felt the air inside his lungs leave him. There before them again is his padawan, Thea. The young girl he thought was killed because of him. 

“Yes, Miss. Mohz,” Miraj asked, looking at Thea like a droch that needed to step on.

“We’ve given the droid that the great Jabba provided us the song we decided to perform.” 

“Excellent,” Miraj said, “Please, begin.”

Thea looks behind her and looks to Brit, Reia, and Allera. The three women give her a nod, and Thea looks back at them.

“Hit it droid,” Thea said.

Soon the droid begins to play a soft tune.

**_Heart beats fast_ **

**_Colors and promises_ **

**_How to be brave_ **

**_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_ **

**_But watching you stand alone_ **

**_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_ **

**_One step closer_ **

Thea then slaps her thigh three times signaling for R2 and BB-8 to begin to showing off their new upgrade. 

Right before everyone’s eyes, the same projection that Dooku and Sidious sent everyone, was now showing different points in both R2 and BB-8’s memories. 

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_ **

**_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

R2 shows a funny memory when Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan went on vacation on the planet Wielu, and Anakin sent a wave towards an unsuspecting Obi-wan with a chuckling Ahsoka right next to him. 

**_Time stands still_ **

**_Beauty in all she is_ **

R2 then shows a clip of Anakin and Padmé slow dancing in their apartment under the Coruscant Moon.

_I **will be brave**_

**_I will not let anything, take away_ **

**_What's standing in front of me_ **

BB-8 then shows a clip of Thea and Anakin comforting each other after Anakin told her why he left Coruscant. 

**_Every breath, every hour has come to this_ **

**Then both droids showed everyone’s back as the ship approached Tatooine.**

**_One step closer_ **

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_ **

**_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

**_And all along I believed, I would find you_ **

The droids then showed Padmé looking down at her necklace with the rings he made for her. 

**_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

**_One step closer_ **

**_One step closer_ **

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_ **

**_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

R2 then shows Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex goofing off in the mess hall, while Obi-wan and Cody shake their heads with a small smile on their faces. 

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

**The next shot was Anakin pulling Padmé into a loving embrace.**

**_And all along I believed, I would find you_ **

**_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

**_And all along I believed, I would find you_ **

**_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

As the room returned back to its normal state, everyone was dead silent. The Bartends stopped serving drinks, the dancer’s feet were planted on the ground, the bounty hunters and scoundrels were all still, and the gang was all staring at Thea in shock, as her eyes stayed on Anakin’s.

“WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE,” Miraj screamed, “WHO ARE YOU?”

But Thea didn’t respond she just continued to look at Anakin as he continued to look at her. 

“Thea,” he said, bringing everyone’s attention to him, “Is it really you?”

“Who else would it be silly,” Thea chuckled.

“Enough of this nonsense,” Miraj said, “I don’t know who you think you are-”

“I think I know who I am,” Thea said her voice taking a turn from sweet and gentle, to venomous and hard, “It’s you who needs to change who you are.”

“You dare-”

“Oh I dare,” Thea said, “You are the worst kind of person this galaxy has to offer, so why don’t you just shut up and stay out of the way.”

“Kava oare-,” Jabba began.

“That also goes for you too slug,” Thea said holding her hand up.

Jabba then throws his hands up in pure anger and began to yell a bunch of curse words towards Thea, who couldn’t understand a word he was saying.

“Aww,” Thea cooed, “Is the big mighty Jabba have a temper tantrum? Tragic,” Thea laughed, “But I’m not here for either of you scumbags, so mine your business.”

“Uba've oisrespected jeesh an mah kikyuna? bal uba doo badot wish! Apologize!”

“I don’t where you get delusion from lazer brain,” Thea said, “But if you just demanded me to say sorry, I’d rather kiss a rancor than bow down to you.”

“Seel shulu baroo ha she mah oear,” Jabba said as he reached for a button next to him.

“No,” Anakin yelled, but it was too late because Jabba had already pressed the button. 

Soon the floor underneath Thea vanished, and she soon fell down the large hole.

“THEA,” Brit, Reia, and Allera screamed as the trap door closed, and everyone moved closer with a gleeful expression.

“Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said urgently.

“Come on,” he said as he rose from the table, “The rest of you get ready for anything.”

When Thea landed on the hard ground below, she couldn’t help the groan that came out as she landed on her back.

“Where the hell am I,” she thought as she reached out. But what she touched soon sent a chill down her spine. She slowly looked to her right and saw her hand was on a Garmorrean’s skull. 

“What the hell,” Thea said as she back herself against a wall, “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS,” Thea yelled as she heard laughter from above. 

When she looked up, she saw the gleeful face of Jabba the Hutt and Queen Miraj. But the worried face of her Master.

“Thea,” Anakin said his voice quivering.

But Thea’s attention was taken away when the large door she didn’t notice before, began to open. So keeping her back against the wall, Thea began to slowly rise, and she finally came face to face with her next opponent. 

“Is that,” Ahsoka began.

“A Rancor,” Obi-wan finished, “I’m afraid it is.” 

‘You’ve got to be kidding me,’ Thea thought, ‘I joke about kissing a rancor all the time. I never thought I would ever do it,’ She thought.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Thea said as she pushed herself off the wall.

“Die, skug, die,” Miraj laughed.

Everyone watched with a sick smile on their faces as the Rancor released a fierce roar against the young girl, making her cover her ears in pain.

“Obi-wan we have to help her,” Ahsoka said.

“I don’t know if we can,” Obi-wan said, "We're completely surrounded. And if we make a move they'll kill us before we can save her."

Ahsoka then looks down at the young girl and thought, 'Come on Thea. Do something.'

Thea then slowly felt her anger rise up once again. She gave the beast a menacing look, that made it immediately back off. 

“What’s wrong with it,” Miraj asked, as she and everyone looked at each other in confusion.

“She’s gonna do it,” Anakin mumbled.

“Do what,” Miraj asked.

“That was a nice roar,” she said as she stepped into the light, “Now let me show you mine,” Thea said, her eyes turning red. 

Before anyone could react, Thea screams so loud that everyone above had to cover their ears. The Rancor then covers its ears as it whimpers in pain, as the young girl got up close and personal to it. Thea screamed for no more than 10 more seconds before the beast passed out. 

‘They had to try me today,’ she thought as she used the force the push herself back up and broke the trap door.

Everyone stood back as the young girl landed on her knees in front of Jabba and Miraj, with her head down. Suddenly, she sticks her right hand out and an object that no one can see yet flies into her hand.

“In the name of the Galactic Republic,” she said as she ignited one part of her lightsaber, “And in the name of the Jedi Order,” she then ignited her second blade, “YOU WILL RELEASE ANAKIN SKYWALKER,” she yelled pointing the blade in Jabba's and Miraj's direction.

“SHE’S A JEDI,” A bounty hunter screamed, as everyone scramble for either their gun or cover.

“Killee shash,” Jabba screamed.

That was when at least four to eight different bounty hunters fired on her, and Thea blocked almost all of them like a pro. But that was when Anakin noticed a ninth bounty hunter aiming for Thea’s back. But just like in practice, she didn’t seem to notice it. But before Anakin could alert her, a familiar voice shouts, “THEA!”

That was when two blue lightsabers came into view and the wielder reflects both bolts the bounty hunter shot back in each shoulder. Then with a push, they force pushed the bounty hunter against the wall. 

“T what did I tell you,” they scolded, “Watch your blind spots.”

“Hey, I’m sorry, it’s not like I wasn’t almost eaten by a giant monster with razor-sharp teeth a minute ago.”

“Oh like that’s an excuse,” The woman said back with a laugh.

“AND WHO ARE YOU,” Miraj asked.

“Oh, you know me,” the figure said as she removed her veil.

“Ahsoka,” Anakin whispered.

“Hello Master,” Ahsoka smiled, “It’s been a while.”

“YOU,” Miraj sneered. 

“Me,” Ahsoka smiled.

“What are you doing here,” Miraj asked.

“We could be asking you the same thing,” another familiar voice said, standing next to Ahsoka and Thea. Anakin had a feeling of who it could be, but when they removed their mask, it all became clear.

“Obi-wan,” Anakin said.

“You’re always on the move, my old padawan,” Obi-wan smiled.

“Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi,” Miraj sneered.

“Queen Miraj,” Obi-wan said, “I would say it’s a pleasure to be in your beautiful presence again, but I’m afraid we’ll have to skip over that for now.”

“Good. Why are you here,” she asked.

“Isn’t it obvious,” Ahsoka asked.

“We came for Anakin,” Thea said.

“Hmmm, no,” Miraj smiled.

“We weren’t asking,” Thea said.

“Nor was I,” Miraj said, “Now beat it.”

“Jabba,” Obi-wan said looking directly at the Hutt, “The Jedi Order has allowed some of your business practice go because we are in the middle of a war and the intel you've given us about the Separatist. However, this is something we cannot ignore.”

“Besh whee obi-wan,” Jabba asked. Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Thea all looked to Anakin for help.

“He asked but why,” Anakin answered.

“Because Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi,” Obi-wan said, “A Jedi who’ve saved your son may I remind you.”

“I paid for him,” Miraj said, “He’s my property.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but the Republic doesn’t consider slavery as a legal bussiness,” Thea said.

“But we aren’t in the Republic are we,” she asked leaning forward.

“Oh it can be in a minute if you don’t give him up,” Thea said.

“And why is that,” Miraj asked, “The Republic never cared for this planet before, so why would they care now.”

“Because if either one of you refuses to give him up, then you won’t only be going into war with us,” Ahsoka said motioning to three of them, “But also with the planet Naboo and all of her friends.”

‘Naboo,’ Anakin wondered.

Miraj just laughed, “And why on earth would I care about the peaceful planet of Naboo?”

“Oh don’t get it twisted,” Thea said, “Though Naboo prefers the peaceful route, don’t underestimate them. Because now you’re messing with someone they hold dear.”

“Skywalker isn’t from there,” Vozzo said, Miraj’s prime minister said.

“No, he’s not,” Obi-wan said, “but let me tell you why Naboo won’t stand for this. Number one, Anakin saved them once before during an unlawful blockade of their planet. And number two, he’s married to a very influential person from the planet.”

“WHAT,” Miraj screamed, standing up.

“You knew,” Anakin asked.

“Please Anakin,” Obi-wan said, “I knew the minute I saw you two on Geonosis.”

“WHO,” Miraj asked.

“You haven't seen the holonews in the last couple of weeks have you,” Thea asked with a smirk.

“No, I don't watch that garbage.”

“BB-8 or R2, pull a clip up,” Thea said.

R2 and BB-8 then begin to show a clip from the Holonews.

_“Today we begin our broadcast with a terrible new milestone. For today, it’s been one month and one week since Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was abducted from his home planet, Tatooine. And it’s been one month and two weeks since his wife, our beloved senator from Naboo, has last seen her husband.”_

The clip then changes from the news anchor to Padmé, with Obi-wan, Thea, and Ahsoka standing right behind her, “ _We are no longer talking as Senator and Jedis. We're talking as Anakin's family,” Padmé said as tears began to fall and grabbed everyone's hands around her, “Please, we can’t lose him too. We're asking-No, we're begging you to help us bring him back home.”_ _  
_

_“A heart-wrenching plea from a desperate wife,” the newscaster said, “And if you have any information on the possible whereabouts of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, please contact the number at the bottom of your screen.”_

Ahsoka, Thea, and Obi-wan then looked towards Miraj and Jabba. 

'Why would she say that,' Anakin thought, 'After all, I've done. After all, I could do, she would still sacrifice everything for me?"

“Now your choices are clear,” Obi-wan said, “You can give Anakin up now, or you can prepare to go to war.”

“I just noticed something,” Miraj said.

“And that is,” Thea asked.

“We never really asked what Anakin wants,” she said.

“Oh so now you care about what Anakin wants,” Ahsoka said.

“What do you want Ani,” Miraj asked, “But remember those kids' lives are on your hands.”

“I’m sorry guys,” Anakin whispered, “But I can’t leave. Not without the kids.”

“What kids,” Thea smirked.

Miraj and Anakin both turned to their right and sure enough all they can see was two freshly cut cuffs laying on the floor. 

“WHERE ARE THEY!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Thea smiled as BD-1 jumped in front of R2 and BB-8, “Maybe you should’ve been more focus on them instead of the performance.”

“Now you don’t have anything tying Anakin down,” Ahsoka said.

“I can’t go,” Anakin mumbled.

“What,” Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Thea all exclaimed.

“I can’t leave,” Anakin said, “It’s too dangerous for me to go back.”

“Master I swear if you don’t bring your ass I’m gonna-” Thea began but was interrupted by someone else.

“Or you’ll what Padawan Thea?”

Everyone in the room whipped their head to the entrance and saw none other than Count Dooku.

“Dooku,” Obi-wan said as the former Jedi now Sith stood in the center of the room with them, “You have some nerve.”

“Oh it’s good to see you too old friend,” Dooku smiled, “And if it isn’t the most troublesome Padawans in the galaxy.”

“Dooku,” Thea and Ahsoka said.

"And Queen Miraj, it's been a while," Dooku smiled, "How's your neck?"

“What are you doing here,” Miraj asked, ignoring his question.

“Isn’t it obvious,” Dooku said, “I’m here to take back what is mine.”

“And what’s that,” Miraj asked.

“Skywalker,” Dooku answered.

“No,” Miraj said.

“That wasn’t a request,” Dooku said, “Hand Skywalker over to me.”

“What makes you think we would allow you to have him after everything you did to him,” Ahsoka sneered.

“It’s for the greater good child,” he answered.

“I don’t think whipping someone half to death is for the greater good,” Thea yelled. 

“You two are too young to understand,” Dooku said, “But in all honestly this is up to the host,” Dooku said looking at Jabba, “You have two choices, Jabba. On one hand, you force Queen Miraj to hand over Skywalker and hand over these three Jedi to me or-”

“Or choy,” Jabba asked.

“You don’t wanna know what I’ll do,” Dooku smirked, “So do we have a deal?”

“Uba seel take oeal an shove lo up uta-sha ass uba-,” Jabba began but was cut off by something no one was expecting.

Right before everyone's eyes, a red lightsaber went through Jabba the Hutt's gut. 

“This could’ve gone so much smoother,” Dooku sighed as he used the force to bring back his saber and all of Jabba’s bounty hunters took out their guns to avenge their fallen boss. But then, a loud crash above them made everyone scatter as a bunch of battle and super battle droids appeared. 

Ahsoka, Thea, and Obi-wan all jumped out the way and ignited their lightsabers once again, the droids and their friends right behind them.

“We have to get Anakin,” Thea said.

“Where is he,” Steela asked, and sure enough Anakin was gone, along with the Queen and her people. 

“We’ll find him soon,” Obi-wan said, “But right now we have to worry about getting out of here without dying. Admiral! Contact the fleet.”

“Understood General,” Yularen said.

**_The Negotiator- Meanwhile_ **

“Sargent Boil, begin the attack,” Yualren screamed over the countless amounts of gunfire behind him.

“Copy that Admiral,” Boil said as the Admiral cut off communication.

“BEGIN THE ATTACK!”

**_J abba’s Palace-Meanwhile_ **

“Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go,” Miraj repeated as she, Anakin, and her crew rushed out of the palace and into the sail barge they had. 

“Have our emergency escort ready at the emergency extraction point,” Vozzo said in her commlink.

“At once,” a voice said.

Then the sound of a loud boom is heard from above. When everyone looked up they saw at least 20 different Jedi Cruisers and 20 different dreadnaughts, all firing at one another. That was when Anakin realized that the Battle of Tatooine had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huttese-English
> 
> Kava oare-How dare
> 
> Uba've oisrespected jeesh an mah kikyuna? bal uba doo badot wish-You've disrespected me and my friend? Do you have a death wish
> 
> Seel shulu baroo ha she mah oear-That can be arranged my dear
> 
> Killee shash-Kill her
> 
> Or choy-Or what
> 
> Uba seel take oeal an shove lo up uta-sha ass uba sk-You can take that deal and shove it up your ass you sk
> 
> The Song in this chapter is A Thousand Years Pt.1 by Christina Perri
> 
> THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE!!!!! THE BATTLE OF TATOOINE IS HERE!!!! But not gonna lie, when I wrote "Master I swear if you don’t bring your ass I’m gonna-" part. I immediately thought of my mother screaming, "BLAKE if you don't bring your ass!" Lol but anyway.
> 
> It's going to be like the other chapters where there maybe two or three parts to it so maybe a while before I post again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because. Stay safe, wear a mask if you're going out, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeforBreonnaTaylor


	69. The Battle of Tatooine Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle begins, the crew must find a way out of Jabba's palace and find out where Queen Miraj has taken Anakin, and stop her before she takes him off-planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come! I hope you all enjoy part 1 of this 3 part arc because this is the battle of Tatooine

**_Chapter 69_ **

_“The most dangerous beast is the beast within”_

**_Senate Building-9:40 PM_ **

“We haven't heard anything since they arrived on Tatooine,” Thema said as she laid down on one of Padmé’s couches.

“You have to have faith Thema,” Padmé said as she continued to look over a document at her desk, “No news is probably good news right?”

“I don’t think that’s accurate in this day of age my lady,” Thema chuckled.

“Sura, Hiro, back me up here,” Padmé said, looking at the two wolves who were towering over her even though they were sitting down.

“I don’t know Mistress,” Sura said.

“No news could mean they’re in a middle of a battle and can’t talk,” Hiro suggested.

“You two are no help,” Padmé sighed as she placed her head on her desk. But her head went right back up when the wolves got into attack position, and Thema shot out of her comfortable position with her energy bow at the ready when they hear the sounding of pounding footsteps and Padmé’s office door opens without any warning.

“Force Bail,” Padmé sighed as she saw him, Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, Senator Yudrish Sedran of Chalacta, and Senator Zorin Krasul of the planet Anaxes all right behind him with worried looks on their faces.

“What’s wrong,” Padmé asked as she, Thema, Sura, and Hiro all stepped closer to them.

“It started Padmé,” Bail said, “The Battle you warned us about. It’s going down right now.”

“Where,” Padmé asked, as Thema took her hand, both anticipating the answer.

“Tatooine,” Bail answered.

**_Mos Espa-7:10 PM_ **

“Tango six watch your left, you have two vulture droids coming for you!”

“I see it Tango one,” the clone replied.

"This is insane," Luminara said as they watched some footage of the battle happening on the ground, "All of this, for one man," she sighed.

"Sir, the report," a clone said handing a tablet to Kit Fisto.

“How we doing Kit,” Aayla Secura asked, as she, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Stass Allie, Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, along with Mace Windu and Yoda who was calling in said as they looked over the console.

“Most of our forces are here in the city,” Kit said, “And our sources say that the civilians are in the crossfire.”

“And it doesn’t help that bounty hunters are all over the place,” Shakk said.

“Do we know where Kenobi and his team are,” Mace asked.

“Yes Master,” Kit Fisto said, “Right now they’re fighting their way out of the Jabba’s Palace.”

“And Skywalker,” Mace asked.

“His location is still unknown,” Luminara said.

“Find Skywalker we must,” Yoda said, “To end this battle once and for all.”

“Aayla, Plo, and Kit I want you three to lead the assault on the ground, try to save as many civilians as you can, and get Kenobi and his team out of that palace.”

“Yes Master,” the three said as they bowed and left.

“Cover the battle in the sky you will,” Yoda said, looking at Luminara, Shaak Ti, and Stass Allie, “Help find Skywalker you must, before it’s too late.”

“Yes Master,” the three women said.

“Trooper,” Stass said, “I want you to focus all of your attention on Sepretist communication! Get me anything that even mentions General Skywalker’s possible location.”

“Yes Sir,” he said.

“Tell all squadrons to draw all vulture droids out of the city’s air space,” Shakk said, “Can’t have fallen debris falling on civilians.”

“And get us Kenobi,” Luminara finished.

**_Jabba’s Palace-Meanwhile_ **

“Kenobi! Kenobi come in,” a voice said coming in through Obi-wan’s commlink.

After the whole Anakin and Queen Miraj disappeared, the crew managed to sneak away from the battle happening in Jabba’s ‘throne’ room and get changed back into their normal outfits.

“This is Kenobi, go ahead, Luminara,” Obi-wan said as he, Thea, and Ahsoka took the front. The bad batch along with Rex and Cody watched their back, and Steela, Saw, Lux, Yularen, and the Mandolorian’s watched the sides, with the kids' Jay and Kaitalan, along with Brit, Allera, Reia, and droids stayed in the middle of them.

“You have a large convoy of droids coming for you at this very moment. You’re about to be overruned,” Luminara said.

“They’re trying to prevent us from leaving the palace,” Ahsoka said.

“Must be Dooku’s doing,” Rex suggested.

“Most likely,” Cody said.

“So what do we do,” Lux asked.

“We fight our way out,” Korkie said.

“Will we have any support General,” Yularen asked.

“General Secura is en route to help the ground assault and she’ll help secure the palace.”

“How soon till she gets here,” Hunter asks.

“In about 10 minutes.”

“That gives them a good nine-minute window to kill us,” Thea said.

“Yeah no shit,” Ahsoka said.

“Alright,” Obi-wan said, “Where can we meet her at?”

“Your best bet would be to head over to the western landing pad, considering that Master Secura and her forces will be coming in that way.”

“The Westside,” Steela mumbled.

“We’re on the Eastside,” Saw said.

“Well, it looks like we’ll have to make our way over there,” Lux said, checking his gun.

“I like your style,” Hunter said.

“Can you scan the area to see what’s our best route to the landing pad,” Obi-wan asked Luminara.

“Let me run a scan,” she said.

“No need,” Brit said, drawing everyone's eyes to her, “We’ve been here before so we know the way.”

“I’m gonna have to cancel that request,” Obi-wan said, “Just tell Aayla to meet us there no later than 10 minutes on the west side landing pad.”

“Copy that, Luminara out.”

“Now all we have to do is make our way to the other side of the palace filled with killer droids and possible bounty hunters looking for an easy payday,” Soniee said, as they entered a large open room.

“No pressure,” Lagos said sarcastically.

“Come one where’s the fighting spirit,” Amis asked. But before anyone could say anything back, Ahsoka, Thea, and Obi-wan felt a warning through the force.

“Get down,” Obi-wan yelled as a wrist rocket flew above them. 

When they looked up to where the rocket came from they saw a row of super battle droids on the balcony above, when a couple of B1 battle droids jumped down to their level. 

“You guys get to cover,” Ahsoka said as she, Obi-wan, and Thea deflected blaster bolts after blaster bolts coming from the B1 droids.

Korkie, Amis, Soinee, and Lagos all took to the skies with their jetpacks and began to take on and distract the onslaught of super battle droids with Steela, Saw, Lux, Cody, Rex, and the Bad Batches help.

“This is not what we signed up for,” Allera sighed. 

“Yeah,” Reia said, but they all ducked when the sound of another explosion rang out around them.

“Hey it’s ok,” Brit said, as she held the two shaking children, “Everything is gonna be ok. Those people are going to protect you ok.” The two kids nodded and held onto the woman tighter.

“Obi-wan,” Ahsoka yelled, as she, Thea, and Obi-wan were getting pushed closer to where the kids, droids, and singers were taking cover at.

“We can’t hold them for long! We need a plan,” Thea said.

“I very much like some options,” he said, as Korkie, Amis, Lagos, and Soinee landed next to them. 

“Here,” a voice behind them said. When they looked back they all saw R2, BB-8, and BD-1 cutting through a vent.

“Wrecker,” Hunter called out.

“On it,” he laughed as he stomped on the vent cover as the droids continued to cut through. But as they were almost through, at least five spider droids came in with more droids behind them.

“Wrecker,” Everyone screamed. 

“I got it,” he yelled as the large metal hit the ground below, “I’ll go first,” he said as he jumped down.

“Oh, it reeks,” Rex groaned.

“Get in there pretty boy,” Brit said as she pushed Rex in and then jumped in herself with the kids, Allera, Reia, and the droids not far behind.

“You all go first we’ll cover you,” Obi-wan said, as he noticed the Mandalorians and other members of the Bad Batch still behind them.

“Hey Tech before you go, hand me a grenade,” Thea said.

“But wh-”

“Just hand me the damn grenade,” Thea said.

So before Tech went down himself he tossed a grenade to his commander.

“What’s that for,” Ahsoka asked as the three Jedi back up, “Oh you’ll see,” Thea said as Ahsoka dropped down. When Obi-wan jumped down next, it only left Thea. So with one hand Thea armed the grenade and threw it on the ceiling.

“Boom,” she yelled as she dropped down the vent, flipping the droids off as she went. But before she landed on the ground, she forced pushed everyone further away from the entrance and rolled away when a loud explosion erupted and debris fell where they all were just standing.

“Well,” Thea said as she dusted off her hands and looked towards everyone, “That will buy us some time.”

“I don’t know who’s worse with closing an exit. You or Anakin,” Obi-wan said as he led the group through the vent system.

“Hey it worked didn’t it,” Thea said jogging up to them.

"Pretty boy," Rex asked Brit with a smirk, whispering in her ear.

"Shut up," she said, as she began to softly blush.

As the group went on and on towards the west wing of the palace, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Thea began to feel like something’s off.

“Where exactly are we,” Ahsoka asked.

“And why are these vents so damn big,” Thea asked too.

“I have no idea,” Reia said.

“What do you mean you don’t know,” Steela asked.

“We know the outside of the palace very well,” Allera said.

“Not the vent system though,” Brit finished.

“Fair enough,” Soinee mumbled.

“Obi-wan do you know wher-” Ahsoka said but then all three Jedi’s head whipped to look behind them and towards the corner, they just went through.

“What is it General,” Yularen asked.

“Run,” Obi-wan said.

“What,” Korkie asked.

“RUN,” Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Thea screamed as a wave a gas came around the corner.

“How is it moving so fast,” Lagos asked.

“It appears Dooku has a new toy,” Obi-wan said.

“Droids who can move like no one’s business who spews poisonous gas,” Ahsoka said.

“Just our luck,” Thea yelled.

“What do we do,” Brit asked.

“We get out of these vents and we blow those suckers up,” Wrecker answered. 

“With what,” Reia asked.

“I have an idea,” Obi-wan said, “Thea, you have to use your ability to hold them back while me and Ahsoka cut a hole for us to escape.”

“Understood Master,” Thea smirked, and with a quick turn, Thea releases one of her cries that keeps the gas and the droids at bay.

“Grab the kids,” Ahsoka ordered, and Tech and Wrecker grabbed Jay and Kaitalan, while Rex held Brit, Hunter held Allera, and Cody held Reia. 

“Ready, go,” Obi-wan yelled as he cuts clockwise while Ahsoka cuts counterclockwise.

“Thea come on,” Ahsoka yelled as they fell down. Thea then in a last-ditch effort to force pushes the droids away and jumps down. Ahsoka and Obi-wan then uses the force to close the hole back but before they could Wrecker threw a grenade inside, causing a loud explosion above her, making the young girl land on her back. 

“Wrecker,” Thea growled, turning her head to look at the clone.

“What,” he said.

“Nothing anymore,” Thea said as Ahsoka helped the young girl up.

“Where are we,” Korkie asked.

“It appears we’re in the lower levels on the southwest side,” Tech answered.

“So we’re close,” Steela sigh, “Thank the force. We’re almost out of here.” 

“Let’s just hope that explosion didn’t mess up anyth-,” Obi-wan began to say but was interrupted because of a loud but familiar roar. All of their heads all looked behind them and saw the same beast that Thea knocked out moments before. 

“Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me,” Thea mumbled, as the Racor released another roar. 

The beast looked at everyone will a hungry look, but when they landed on Thea it turned to a murderous gaze.

“I think he remembers you,” Lux whispered in Thea’s ear, as the beast growled at her, not taking his eyes off her.

“I hope he does,” Thea said, not taking his eyes off it either, “You guys go on ahead.”

“Thea,” Obi-wan began.

“If I’m with you guys it’ll do nothing but put your lives in danger,” she said stepping forward and grabbing her lightsaber off her belt, “Besides, I gotta finish what I started,” she said, looking over her shoulder with a smirk, “Now go.”

“You better not be late,” Ahsoka said, as she and the rest of the group began to run west.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Thea screamed, “Now, where were we?”

“That crazy girl,” Saw chuckled.

“That’s Commander Mohz for you,” Yularen said.

“I swear she’s turning into Anakin more and more,” Obi-wan sighed, as he lifted his wrist, “Aayla come in!”

“Obi-wan, we’re almost at Jabba’s palace, get ready for evac,” Aayla answered.

“We may have a small problem Master,” Ahsoka said.

“What’s the problem,” She asked.

“Thea’s not with us at the moment,” Obi-wan said.

“Not with you,” she repeated in shock, “Where the hell is she,” Aayla asked.

As Thea’s back hits the wall she looks down at her chest and sees a bit of blood trickling out from the front of her tunic, “Lucky hit,” she groaned.

The beast released another roar and charged at the 14½-year-old girl again, but this time she was prepared as she jumped to her right and began to dash down the corridor. ‘Faster, Thea, faster,’ she repeated in her head as she heard the sound of things breaking and crashing as the Rancor. “Thea, Master Secura made it to the landing platform, where are you,” Ahsoka’s voice came through her commlink.

“On my way,” She yelled, but then released a frightened scream as the Rancor threw a large object at her head, making the young girl lose her balance for a second.

“Thea,” Obi-wan’s concerned voice came through.

“Have the ship fired up and ready to leave Master, I’ll be there soon,” Thea said as ended the call.

“What is she planning,” Aayla asked.

“Something dangerous I assume,” Obi-wan said, “Yularen, take Brit, Allera, Reia, and kids to the Resolute, and keep them safe.”

“Understood General,” Yularen said.

As the gang began to pile on the LAATs and Yualren’s began to take off towards the Resolute, the ground began to rumble as a loud roar was heard. 

“What the hell was that,” Aayla asked. As their ship’s engine started to power up. But none of them had to answer as BB-8 beep Master, and sure enough, they all saw a disheveled Thea running from around the corner. But not so far behind, was the monstrous Rancor.

“Take off,” Thea screamed as she ran for her life, “Take off!”

So following his commander's instructions, the piolet began to take off.

“Wait we can’t leave her,” Steela said.

“We’re not,” Obi-wan said, as Thea and the beast finally made it outside on the landing platform, “This is all part of her plan.” 

It felt like everything was in slow motion for her. Because as Thea jumped off the platform and towards the hovering ship, she felt her heart skip a beat. But then that turned into fear as she felt the slight grasp of a hand on her ankle. So, with her lightsaber ignited, Thea slices the Rancor's hand off as she felt the force wrap around her like a warm blanket. She watched as the Rancor along with his cut-off hand fell down in the dark pit behind Jabba's palace.

“You crazy girl,” Aayla scolded her as Obi-wan and Ahsoka pulled her into the ship, “You could’ve been killed.”

“But I wasn’t,” Thea said out of breath, “I need a drink,” she sighed as she laid down on the floor.

“Don’t take your break yet T,” Ahsoka said, “This battle isn’t over yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 should be posted later today and part 3 may be posted either late this evening or early tomorrow. I hope you guys are as excited as I am for this because I feel so happy at what's coming next. Stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	70. The Battle of Tatooine Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle rages on, the gang comes face to face with some of the worst effects of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a lot later then I wanted, and I'm still iffy on this chapter because once again I freaking suck at action scenes lol. Well, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 70!

**_Chapter 70_ **

_“The costs of war can never be truly accounted for”_

**_The Resolute- 7:25 PM_ **

“Admiral on deck,” a clone screamed as Yularen marched on the bridge.

“At ease men,” Yularen said, “What’s our situation Captain?”

“We’re holding steady sir,” the ship’s captain replied, “Generals Unduli, Allie, and Ti have been leading the assault in the sky while Generals Koon, Fisto, and Secura are handling everything on the ground.”

“Sir, I just received word from General Ti, the senate is dispatching more ships and men to our location,” a trooper said.

“Time frame,” Yularen asked.

“Within the hour,” he replied.

“Excellent,” Yualren said, “Any sign of General Skywalker?”

“Nothing yet sir,” the captain replied, looking dejected.

“Damn it," Yularen mumbled, as he crossed his arms, and lowered his head, 'Where could she have taken him,' he thought. But then, his answer came like a bolt of lighting, "Captain I want you to run a full planetary Bioscan,” Yularen ordered, “With the way this battle is going, the Queen would want to be as far away as possible, which will take time considering the scale of this conflict. So she has to still be on the planet.”

“Yes sir,” The captain said, “What should I put in for the scan?”

“Input Human male. 25 years old. Midiclorian count 27,000. Blood type is O-.”

“Starting scan now,” the captain said.

“Let’s hope we’ll get a hit soon,” Yularen mumbled as he stared out at the raging battle.

**_Mos Espa- Meanwhile_ **

“Protect the civilians,” Obi-wan yelled, over the raging blaster fire.

The once semi-calm town was now a full-on battle zone filled with nothing but droids and clones. “Ahsoka, Thea,” Kit screamed over the gunfire,

“You help escort the civilians somewhere safe.”

“Yes Master,” the girl replied as they ran away to carry out his order with R2 and BB-8.

“We’ll go with them,” Korkie said as the four Mandalorians all took to the sky.

“Us too,” Lux said as he, Saw, and Steela all raced after the group.

“These forces are a lot stronger than I would’ve thought,” Plo said.

“He’s desperate,” Aayla answered, “Dooku and his Master are throwing everything they got at us.”

“Then we need to throw everything we have back at them,” Obi-wan said.

“I’ll drink to that,” Kit laughed, as the four Jedi Masters continued to block and slice away droids like nothing.

As Thea and Ahsoka raced through the sandy streets, slicing droids as they get in the way, R2 was using his jet boosters to keep up next to Ahsoka as BB-8 rolled his way next to Thea with BD-1 holding on to Thea's back.

“You’re doing good buddy,” Thea screamed looking at BB-8, "And you hold on tight BD."

“Where are these civilians,” Lux asked as he, Saw, and Steela managed to catch up to the Jedi duo.

“We found them,” Lagos's voice said coming through their commlinks, as a loud explosion was heard nearby.

“You guys better wanna hurry it up, it’s getting a little dicey for the four of us,” Amis said.

“We’re on our way,” Ahsoka said leading the charge.

“Steela you stay back and cover us with your sniper. Lux, Saw you two help the civilians inside that large building over there. R2, BB-8, and BD, when we give you the signal you lock that building tight! No one gets in or out!”

The three droids beep an ok, as they arrive at the scene.

“Good speech coach,” Thea joked as the two girls reignited their lightsabers. 

“Whatever, just slice the damn droids,” Ahsoka laughed, as they all carried out their mission.

**_Senate Rotunda-Meanwhile_ **

Even though over 2,000 senators from each planet including the Chancellor and his team were all inside the massive Rotunda, the whole place was dead silent. Right before everyone, they watched as the number of reported casualties for the clones, and the kill count of droids for the Separatist went up as well.

Padmé sat down looking straight ahead, her leg bouncing slightly, as Thema paced back and forth, and Sura and Hiro sat beside their mistress with a neutral impression. Padmé could feel all the press drones on her, but she didn’t care. Because right now, she felt as though her heart will jump out of her chest at any moment.

“Master Windu, Master Yoda,” Palpatine called out, “Any news on the front?”

“We’re gaining the upper hand in the air,” Mace said, as the Jedi’s exclusive pod began to move to the center of the room, “However our forces on the ground are having a lot more difficulty.”

“How so,” Bail asked.

“Pouring everything in the ground, Dooku is,” Yoda said, “Diverting attention he is.”

“How is he diverting it,” Mon asked.

Yoda looked at Mace, and gave him a nod, “We’ve received this footage from astromech droid BB-8 a couple of moments ago,” Mace said, making Thema and Padmé look up immediately. 

_“Go, go, go,” Lux screamed as he and Saw escorted civilians into the building behind them._

_“No survivors,” a B1 Droid screamed._

“They’re targeting civilians,” Riyo said.

“Yes,” Yoda said in a sad voice.

_“Incoming,” Korkie screamed as two blaster cannon from two Dwarf Spiders was heading towards the large group of civilians trying to get in the building. The large group of men, women, and kids all cower where they were all-knowing and thinking that that was the end for them. But then two figures fly through the air and slashes the cannons in half. Everyone looked up in awe as the dust cleared and they saw two women, one with a blue lightsaber and the other with a yellow one._

_"THEA, AHSOKA," Lux screamed._

_"Get down," Ahsoka screamed as she and Thea began to cover the civilians._

“Thea,” Thema whispered as she took in her daughter’s bloodied appearance.

“And that’s all we have at the moment,” Mace said as the footage cut off.

“But why target civilians,” Yudrish asked.

“They’re trying to distract us from their main goal,” Padmé spoke up, making everyone look towards her.

“And their main goal is,” Zorin asked. 

“Recapture Anakin Skywalker, no matter the cost,” Padmé answered as she lowered her head.

**_Mos Espa-7:35 PM_ **

“All the civilians are inside over here Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said as she and the rest of the gang took down some more droids.

“Good job you guys. This area is secured, I’ll be heading over there now.”

“Understood,” Ahsoka said. But then, the sound of a wrist rocket being fired distract them. But then they noticed that the rocket was heading right towards Steela’s hiding space.

“Steela,” Saw screamed as he saw his sister jump from her stop on the roof to avoid the explosion. Everyone all rushed to the young woman's aid as she laid on the ground unconscious.

“Is she,” Thea trailed off.

“No she’s alive,” Ahsoka said, “But she’s gonna need medical attention.”

However, their attention was taken, as the loud sound of droids marching towards them drew their attention.

“We’re about to be outnumbered and outgunned,” Saw said.

“If we die, we die,” Amis said.

“This is the way,” Korkie said.

“This is the way,” Soinee, Amis, and Lagos respond.

“You’ll die one day, but not today,” a voice behind them said.

“Obi-wan,” Ahsoka said, as she saw him, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, and Kit Fisto, Rex and Cody, along with the Bad Batch behind him.

“Where are the civilians,” Aayla asked.

“In there,” the young group answered.

“Ok, we protect that building until we get down to the last droid,” Kit said.

“General! General come in,” Yularen screamed through Obi-wan’s commlink.

“This is General Kenobi. What is it, Admiral?”

“We’ve located General Skywalker,” he said.

“Where,” Ahsoka, Thea, and Obi-wan asked at the same time.

“On the outskirts of the city. I’m sending the coordinates now,” Yularen said, “But sir, you better hurry before we lose him.”

“Understood,” Obi-wan said, “I’m sure you guys can handle everything here?”

“Go bring him back,” Aayla said.

“We’ll handle everything here,” Plo said.

So with a nod, Ahsoka, Thea, Obi-wan, along with R2, BB-8, and BD-1 all raced to an undamaged speeder and raced towards the coordinates Yualren transmitted. 

‘We’re coming Anakin. Just hang on,’ they all thought, as they raced towards the outskirts of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact- The part where Thea and Ahsoka cuts a cannon in half is based on when Obi-wan did it in The Clone Wars in Season 7, episode 9
> 
> We're almost there you guys, just a little bit more. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have part 3 out either tomorrow or Monday. Stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	71. The Battle of Tatooine Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Miraj tries to get Anakin off the planet, they come face to face with someone who'll make Anakin choose his path once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the Battle of Tatooine, and honestly it's my favorite part and y'all will see why, I hope you all enjoy chapter 71!

**_Chapter 71_ **

_“It is a rough road that leads to the heights of greatness”_

**_Outside of Mos Espa- A few moments ago_ **

“Are you ready Anakin,” Miraj asked as she looked at Anakin who was now in his Jedi Tunic. 

“Yeah,” Anakin mumbled. Looking outside the window of Miraj’s luxury Sail Barge. He could tell that every dot in the sky was a ship either fighting for justice or one fighting for destruction. 

“You know why they’re here right,” Miraj said as she walked closer to him.

“Yeah for me,” Anakin mumbled.

“But they won’t get you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’ll make sure of that.”

“I’m sure there are some things you can’t do,” Anakin said as she began to kiss on his neck and his chest.

“Maybe,” Miraj said, “But I’m gonna keep you. Your mine.”

“Sure,” Anakin said looking away, ‘I just wish I can have her again.’

But Anakin’s thought was interrupted when an explosion knocked the two off their feet. Anakin landed on his back, while Miraj landed on top of him.

“What was that,” she asked.

“My Queen,” Vozzo said as she came down the stairs as fast as she could.

“What is it Vozzo,” Miraj asked as Anakin brought them off the floor.

“We’re under attack,” the Prime Minister answered.

“Dooku,” Anakin mumbled. 

Miraj leads Vozzo and Anakin up to the deck of the sail barge where her men were shooting at least 20 different STAP-1’s surrounding the barge.

“My Queen,” Miraj’s Captain said, “You shouldn’t be up here!”

“I go where I please,” she said, “What’s going on?”

“Separatist forces are attacking the barge, my queen,” the captain answered.

“Are the shields up,” Vozzo asked.

“Yes my lady,” he replied.

“Good, aim for the vehicles,” she ordered.

“That’ll be a waste,” Anakin said, drawing the three Zygerrian’s attention.

“What do you mean it’ll be a waste,” Miraj asked.

“When they’re on these things it’s best to aim for the droids themselves. Because instead of swaying with the STAP’s themselves they’ll actually lean in the opposite direction. So when the STAP goes right, they’ll lean left and vice versa.”

“This is why it’s great to have a Jedi,” Miraj laughed, “Follow his instructions. Shoot the damn droids.”

“Yes your majesty,” The Captain said, giving Anakin a dirty look.

“Skywalker, you stay up here and help my men,” Miraj said.

“What are you gonna do,” Anakin asked.

“I’m going below deck where it’s safe,” she answered, “Have fun,” she laughed as she and Vozzo went below deck.

“I don’t even wanna be here,” Anakin mumbled.

“You are today Jedi,” the captain said, “I want you to reinforce the stern of the ship. And if I hear you try to escape or harm one of my men.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ve heard the speech before,” Anakin said as he walked to the back of the sail barge. 

As Anakin stood at the back at the ship he was able to see more Republic and Separatist ships exit hyperspace, and as they deployed more fighters. 

“This is about to be a bloodbath,” Anakin mumbled. But Anakin was then slightly off-balance as an explosion went off right next to him, which caused the barge to rock violently. 

“To think this is how my life is going,” Anakin mumbled, as he ignited his lightsaber, and began to reflect blaster bolts back at the shooter.

“Sir, we have located the target. General Skywalker,” a vulture said.

“Good,” another voice said, “Separate him from the Queen.”

“At once my lord,” the droid said.

As Anakin and the rest of Miraj’s forces defended the barge, Anakin began to feel something closing in on him. But what is it?

“INCOMING,” A soldier screamed, and before Anakin could react a group of three droids shot the back of the barge and made Anakin lose his balance. Causing him to fall from the ship. So as fast as he could, Anakin used the force to slow his fall, but unfortunately, he wasn’t able to stick the landing as he rolled down the large hill. As Anakin eventually stopped at the bottom of the sandy hill, he just closed his eyes and groaned one word, “Ow.”

As Anakin sat up he, began to shake his head to get rid of all the sand in it when he felt the dark presence he felt before come closer and closer; And that was when he realized what the dark presence was, and he was sort of ashamed it took him this long to figure it out. “Dooku,” he mumbled as he turned around, and sure enough Dooku was standing on top of the same hill he fell from.

“You really are a pain in the ass Skywalker,” Dooku said as he jumped down in front of him.

“Oh trust me, the feeling is mutual,” Anakin snipped back, as he got into a fighting position.

“Our little dance ends now,” Dooku said as he ignited his lightsaber. Anakin then reached for his but he was only met with air. ‘Where the hell,’ he thought, but when he looked back he could see the silver end of his weapon peeking up from the sand.

“Before we start this Dooku,” Anakin said, slowly turning his gaze towards the old sith, “I have one question. Why do you wanna kill me?”

“Isn’t it obvious,” Dooku laughed.

“No actually,” Anakin said, “Your Master wants me alive for his own personal gain. Why would you risk your life by killing me?”

“You saw your vision Skywalker,” Dooku said, “You saw what he’ll have you do. He’ll have you kill me like I didn’t spend years of my life doing his bidding just to throw me away for a...A child?”

“Hey I’m 25,” Anakin said, pointing his finger, “If you're gonna insult me, do it properly.”

“SHUT UP,” Dooku yelled, “I’ve had enough of you Skywalker. Because today, you will die,” He finished as he charged at Anakin.

“I don’t think so,” Anakin snarled. He then reaches his hand out, and his lightsaber flies right into his hand at the right moment as he and Dooku’s saber cross each other. 

**_Outside of Mos Espa-Present_ **

“How far are we,” Thea asked.

“We’re nine clicks out,” Obi-wan screamed over the roaring winds.

“Yularen come in,” Ahsoka screamed into her commlink.

“This is Admiral Yualren, what is it, commander,” he asked.

“I want you to get eyes on the possible area Anakin maybe in.”

“Ok sir, stand by,” he said. 

“What do you expect for us to find out there,” Thea asked.

“Nothing good,” Ahsoka said.

“Sir, we have eyes on,” Yualren said.

“What’d you got,” Thea asked.

“It’s General Skywalker all right,” Yualren said, “But there’s someone else there with him.”

“Dooku,” Obi-wan, Thea, and Ahsoka asked in unison. 

“Most likely,” Yualren said.

“Step on it Obi-wan,” Thea screamed.

“Now Thea, we may be in a battle, but we still have to be car-” Obi-wan began, “STEP ON IT,” Thea and Ahsoka screamed at the same time.

“Alright,” Obi-wan screamed, as he pushed the speeder further into the desert.

As Anakin continued to fight Dooku, he could feel his anger rise and rise. All that pain, all that suffering he faced in that hell hole came at him like a speeding train.

“You’re getting sloppy Skywalker,” Dooku said as he pushed Anakin down to the sand one more time. 

“Well I’m just getting warmed up,” Anakin said as he force pushed some sand in Dooku’s direction. Dooku then spins his lightsaber to keep the sand away from him. Then, with a force push, Dooku sent the sand back, but Anakin was prepared for it. Because as the sand went back into his direction, Anakin jumped over and aimed for Dooku’s back. But the old Sith suspected what the young Jedi would do. However, he wasn’t prepared for the shear strength behind Anakin’s swing.

“Oh are you angry boy,” Dooku taunted as he managed to get Anakin to kneel on the sandy grounds with their lightsabers still locked together, “Are you going to run home to mommy after this?”

“Shut up,” Anakin sneered, as he fought to stand back up.

“After I’m done killing you, I’m gonna tear your Master, that damn Togruta, and that little wench you call a padawan limb from limb till there is nothing left,” Dooku said. 

“Shut up,” Anakin groaned, feeling his anger rise.

“And after I do that, I’ll kill Palpatine and I will take over this galaxy and shape it into my own image,” Dooku said, but then he bends down and whispers theses fateful words in his ear, “And I’ll make that pretty wife of yours mine.”

It was those words that snapped Anakin’s sanity into two. Anakin releases a vicious roar that pushes Dooku back. When Dooku looked up he saw Anakin’s eyes yellow and shining with pure rage and fury he’s never seen before. 

“You're done,” Anakin growled.

“Obi-wan, hurry up,” Ahsoka said as they all felt the rush of the Darkside. 

“I am,” Obi-wan screamed.

“We mean it. Hurry up,” Thea said.

Anakin was in a bling rage, he honestly doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore, all he knows is that Dooku crossed the line and he needs to pay with his life.

“You angry Skywalker,” Dooku asked, out of breath, “I guess I hit a nerve?”

“SHUT UP,” Anakin yelled, as he forced pushed Dooku back into the hill of sand. As Dooku tries to recover from the sudden force Anakin comes at him again, but Dooku then backflips away and onto the large hill. 

‘So you really think you're safe up there,’ Anakin thought as he backed away slowly.

“Oh you remember this part from your vision,” Dooku laughed, “What did Obi-wan say? Oh yes, ‘It’s over Anakin I have the high ground’.”

“And I’ll say what I told him,” Anakin yelled, “Don’t underestimate my power.”

“Go ahead,” Dooku laughed, “Try it!”

So with a running start, Anakin jumped up and over Dooku. However, when Dooku went to do what Obi-wan did in the vision, he was met with Anakin’s lightsaber. Dooku looked up at Anakin in shock as the young man stared down at him with one hand stretching out to use the force to force his body to levitate in a handstand position. 

“What,” Dooku whispered. But before Dooku could do anything, Anakin twisted his lightsaber to disarm him but to also cut off the Count's hands. 

“AHHHHHH,” Dooku screamed as he kneeled on the Tatooine sand, looking at his dismembered hands. 

“Now,” he heard Anakin say as he kneeled next to him, “What did you tell me before when you watched yourself cut off my hand,” Anakin asked, his voice getting deeper, “Oh yeah,” he chuckled, his voice now echoing with nothing but pure hatred. Dooku’s attention was taken away from his hands as Anakin grabbed him by his chin and forced the older man to look him in his Yellow eyes, “I’m told that hurts,” he sneered.

Anakin then pushes away Dooku’s face and stands up while Dooku kneels before him.

“Obi-wan there,” Thea yelled pointing to the top of a hill.

“What is he,” Ahsoka began to ask, but then they saw a blue and red light ignite near Dooku’s head. Just like in the visions.

“Now Dooku,” Anakin growled his voice echoing, “You will die,” he said as he was about to put an end to it.

“ANAKIN NO,” Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Thea screamed as they jumped from their speeder and up close to Anakin. But Anakin, who took note of his grandson’s technique, froze the three force users and forced them to kneel about five feet away from him and Dooku.

“Anakin,” Obi-wan groaned. 

“No Obi-wan,” Anakin said, his voice still echoing and his burning yellow eyes not leaving Dooku’s terrified ones, “He has to pay.”

“Not like this,” Ahsoka groaned too.

“And why not,” Anakin yelled, making his three friends flitch.

“She wouldn’t have wanted this,” Thea groaned.

As the three droids looked on in concern for their Masters, R2 decides it time to show Anakin. 

So without hesitation, R2 activated his boosters and shoots up in the sky.

“R2,” Ahsoka groaned.

“Get-,” Thea tried to speak.

“Back here,” Obi-wan finished, but the white and blue droid didn’t listen as he floated right in front of Anakin.

“R2 no matter what you do you're not changing my-” Anakin began, but the R2 begins to show a recording.

 _“Is it on,”_ a voice that Anakin knew all too well. Right before him, a holographic recording of his wife appears right in front of him in all of her glory. 

_“Ok,” Padmé breathed, “Hey Ani. Um, I honestly don’t know what to say, because everything I want to say, I want to say to face to face. But, if this mission to save you from Mustafar goes wrong in any way, then I would at least want you to know this. Ani, my Ani, I’m so sorry,” Padmé said as she began to cry, “I- I should’ve trusted you. I should’ve listened to you and not make you think that I don’t want you anymore or that you are nothing to me. Because honestly, this whole situation taught me the opposite. I want you Ani. I NEED YOU,” Padmé pleaded, “Please,” she whispered, “Come home. I want to laugh with you. Worry with you. Stand side by side in this galaxy with you. Just, please. Please. Come home. Your only hope, because- Because I love you. I love you more than anything in this galaxy. If you want me to give up being a senator I will, I'll do whatever you. Just come home to me. Please. I love you Ani. So, so much,” Padmé finished smiling, tears still falling from her eyes._

By the end of the recording Anakin was in tears, ‘She loves me,’ Anakin thought, ‘She still loves me.’

As Anakin turns towards Obi-wan, Thea, and Ahsoka he saw their eyes were closed. All waiting for Anakin to do something, anything. So when Anakin looked at Dooku, he saw Dooku looking at him with much venom. “Kill me,” Dooku whispered, “Just do it.”

Anakin took a deep breath and with extreme force, Anakin deactivates the lightsabers, and punches Dooku in his temple, knocking him out immediately. 

When Ahsoka, Thea, and Obi-wan felt the force lift for them they all breathed a sigh of release, as they were finally able to move their limbs again. When they all looked up, they were at first blinded by the two twin suns that were slowly setting. Then, they saw the figure of the man they’ve been searching for finally turning towards them, and with him blocking the suns, they were able to see that his crystal blue eyes are back. But it wasn’t until his wide and friendly smile, that finally snapped them out of their trance. “Anakin,” They all screamed as they all raced up the hill and tackled him in a hug. 

‘Home,’ Anakin thought, ‘I’m home.’

When Anakin, Thea, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan pulled away from each other, Obi-wan sends a swift punch to Anakin’s shoulder. 

“OW,” Anakin groaned, “What the hell was that for?”

“That was for sneaking off, getting a padawan without telling me, and not telling me about you and Padmé,” Obi-wan answered.

Then Ahsoka punched him in the opposite shoulder, “That was for scaring us half to death.”

Then Thea slaps Anakin upside the head, “And that was for thinking that six lousy Vulture droids were enough to take me out. Force, you have no faith in me.”

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Anakin laughed, “Do you guys forgive.”

“Hmmm,” they all hummed, “Just this once,” They all answered.

“Thanks, guys,” Anakin said, “For not giving up on me.”

“Hey,” Obi-wan said, “We’re with you.”

“All the way Skyguy,” Ahsoka said.

“To the unknown regions and back,” Thea smiled.

“That’s great to hear,” Anakin said. That was when the three droids then came up to him with excited beeps. Happy to see him alive.

“It’s good to see you guys too,” Anakin laughed.

“There’s still a battle to be won,” Obi-wan said looking at Mos Espa in the distance.

“Why don’t we join the fun Skyguy,” Ahsoka asked.

“With pleasure,” Anakin laughed.

“Before we do that,” Thea said, “What are we gonna do with him,” she said pointing to the unconscious Count.

“Order a LAAT to come to our location, we won’t leave until he’s picked up,” Anakin explained.

“Then we can join the party,” Thea asked.

“Then we can join the party, and reduce some droids to scrap,” Anakin said.

“I missed you old friend,” Obi-wan said bring Anakin into another.

“I missed you too old man,” Anakin chuckled.

“Let’s go kick some ass like we used to Skyguy,” Ahsoka smirked.

“Let’s,” Anakin smirked 

**_Senate Rotunda- Later 2:00 AM_ **

They’ve been in the Rotunda for hours now. All anxiously waiting for any news. Because for the last couple of hours everything went dark, and unfortunately it was making Padmé and Thema more and more anxious.

“Senators of the Republic,” Mace said, making everyone turn to him, “We have a message from the front lines.”

_"Hello everyone. This is General Obi-wan Kenobi of the 212th,” Obi-wan greeted, his face a little banged up._

_“This Commander Ahsoka Tano,” Ahsoka greeted, her appearance also disheveled._

_“Commander Thea Mohz,” Thea greeted even more of a mess than the last two._

But then they all noticed how the three force users all looked behind them in a warm smile. Then the next person to come forward makes everyone in the Rotunda gasp, and look to Padmé.

 _“And General Anakin Skywalker of the 501st,” he smiled, though his hair and appearance were as ragged if not more than his padawan Thea, “We’re happy to report that battle has been won, the relief effort for the citizens of Mos Espa is underway, and we have Count Dooku of the Separatist Alliance. Alive.”_ _  
_

The entire Rotunda erupted into cheers of happiness and relief. Though Padmé was able to see some people looking upset. Why? She has a pretty good guess why.

 _“Once we’re finished with the relief effort we’ll be making our way back to the Capital,” Anakin smiled, “We’re coming home.”_ _  
_

_“All of us,” Thea said as she gave Anakin a hug, “All of us,” Obi-wan and Ahsoka repeated as they wrapped their arms around him too._

Padmé slowly reached her hand out and traced, Anakin’s holographic face with her hand, ‘He’s coming home,’ she thought, not caring that the press drones were getting closer to her and that they can clearly see the teardrop falling from her face, “He’s coming home,” she finally said aloud, as she sighs in relief that she can hold the love of her life once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S COMING HOME!!!!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I had a blast writing it. But I do have some bad news. Now because I got super into getting this three-part arc done, I've kinda neglected my school work and now I'm suffering the consequences lol. I have 3 pieces of math homework due (Math is not my fortè at all) And I have an English essay which I’m comparing and contrasting two things due this week. Now the English one isn’t due till 11:59 on Friday and I’m great at English so I’m not worried about it too much because I know what I'm doing it on (It's Marvel Vs DC if your wondering). But math.... that’s due tomorrow at 11:59 and I’ve only finished one and I fucking suck ass at it lol. But enough of me ranting about college, chapter 72 will be a little bit, but trust me it'll be worth the wait. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	72. It's great to have you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group heads back to Coruscant, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Thea fills Anakin in on what's happened in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so funny story, I was going through the chapters and whatnot you know making sure everything was ok, and this thought kept bugging me, 'Why does it feel like something is missing?' Turns out, there was something missing. A whole chapter missing. Before Covid hit me I had to write this chapter in a separate document because the other one wasn't working at the moment. Then after I caught Covid, I was completely out of it and I forgot this chapter even existed and I wrote the chapter called 'Homecoming' without a thought. Now that I feel like my normal self, I looked through my stuff I found this document, and my immediate thought was, 'Yeah, that'll explain why something feels missing.' So, I know this seems weird so bear with me for a moment. So without further delay, I introduce you to the real chapter 72

**_Chapter 72_ **

_ “You hold onto friends by keeping your heart a little softer than your head” _

**_The Resolute- Enroute to Coruscant_ **

As Obi-wan stood on the deck of his old apprentice's flagship, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander for a moment. It’s been a crazy couple of weeks for him and those around him. It seems almost surreal to say the least. General Grievous is dead, Maul is captured, loved ones long gone coming back from the dead, and now Dooku was in their custody in the detention level on the ship. It seems almost ludicrous. 

‘What’s next after this,’ Obi-wan wondered, as he stroked his beard, “I know what we have to do, but how do we do it?’

“Master Kenobi,” he heard over his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Thea, Ahsoka, BB-8, R2, and BD-1 jogging towards him.

“What is it,” He asked, as the two girls and three droids reached him.

“The Med droid said it’s clear for us to visit Anakin now,” Ahsoka said, “You coming?”   


“Of course,” Obi-wan said, “Let’s not keep him waiting.”

**_The Resolute Medical level- A little later_ **

As the gang all entered the Medical room, they all saw Anakin sitting on the examine bed, putting on his tunic. 

“Hey guys,” Anakin greeted with a smile on his face.

“Hey Master,” Thea said with a huge smile on her face, as she took a seat next to him.

Ahsoka and BD-1 sat on the bed across from him as Obi-wan force pulled a chair towards him as R2 and BB-8 sat next to him.

“How do you feel,” Ahsoka asked. 

“I feel great Snips,” Anakin said, with a smile.

“Physically yes,” Obi-wan said, “But how are you? Actually.”   


The three Jedis and droids all watched the smile slowly turn into a frown. 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Anakin said, “I don’t know how any of you trust me after all you’ve seen. I don’t understand how you can all still care for me.”   


“All those things The Son showed you,” Thea said, “It didn’t happen. None of those things happened.”   


“But I could,” Anakin said.

“But you didn’t,” Ahsoka said.

“Anakin,” Obi-wan called out making everyone turn to him, “I won’t say we weren’t bothered by what we saw, because that would be a lie,” Obi-wan said, making Anakin look down in shame, “However, that doesn’t mean you aren't worth it. No matter what you do. What you’ve done. Your family. And we always look after family.”

“Thanks, Obi-wan,” Anakin smiled, with a tear falling from his left eye. 

“Oh don’t Master,” Thea teased.

“Hey if you were in my position you would cry,” Anakin laughed, “But anyway, what did I miss while I was gone?”   


“A lot,” Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Thea said. When Anakin looked towards R2 and BB-8 the two droids who beeped in agreement.

“What the hell did I miss,” Anakin asked as the doors to his room opened.

“A lot sir,” Rex said as he and Cody walked in.

“Why is everyone saying that,” Anakin said.

“Because it’s true,” Thea laughed.

“Ok what happened,” Anakin asked.

So for the next hour, the group filled Anakin on everything he missed while he was away, and needless to say, Anakin was shocked. 

“So let me get this straight,” Anakin said, “There was a second battle on Kamino because of the inhibitor chips, Obi-wan killed Grievous, Ahsoka defeated Barriss, while Thea helped defeat an entire battalion thanks to her canary cry.”   


“Her what,” Obi-wan asked.

“It’s what I named it,” Anakin said.

“And I think it’s cool,” Thea said.

“But continuing,” Anakin said, as to not get off track, “You guys had to pin down where I was, so you went to Mandalore to get Maul. But while you two,” he said pointing to Rex and Cody, “We’re leading the 212th and the 501st, Thea was kidnapped and she defeated Gar Saxon and Rook Kast in a 2v1 fight. Then fell into your 2v1 match with Maul, then helped you defeat him with her cry.”   


“Yeah you have it down so far,” Ahsoka said.

“Then after you came back and Maul helped you pin down where I could be,” Anakin continued, “You saw ‘the video’ and Padmé decided to reveal to that Galaxy that she and I are married in order for Dooku and Sidious to lose support in the CIS.”   


“Mmhmm,” Obi-wan hummed.

“And it worked,” Anakin asked.

“For the most part,” Thea said. 

“Then you all just went to each planet to try and find me with Korkie, Amis, Lagos, Soinee, and the Bad Batch?”   


“Yes,” everyone said. 

“Then after ‘The Arrivals’ arrived and they told you it was me who brought them back, you all decided to go back to Mustafar with Yularen, Lux, Saw, and Steela?”   


“Yeah it was stupid but we were desperate,” Obi-wan said. 

“Yeah I could tell,” Anakin laughed, “Then while on your way there, you found me at the race,” Anakin finished.

“Yup,” Thea answered, “And the rest is history.”

“Why is it when I get abducted, I miss all the fun,” Anakin asked.

“Bad luck,” Ahsoka chuckled.

“Like come on,” Anakin said, “I would’ve loved Mandalore and beating Maul down. But no, I had to get taken to Mustafar.”   


“It could’ve been worse,” Rex said.

“Yeah no shit,” Anakin mumbled, “How’s Jay and Kaitalan,” Anakin asked.

“They’re fine,” Obi-wan said, “They’re in their room sleeping now. After everything, they’ve been through I thought it would be for the best.”   


“Understandable,” Cody said.

“But speaking of sleep,” Ahsoka said, “We should all get some too.”   


“Good idea,” Obi-wan said as everyone made a move to leave the room but him. 

“You coming master,” Thea asked.

“In a bit, I just want to talk to Anakin in private,” he answered, making Anakin give everyone a ‘don’t leave me alone’ look.

“Ok,” They all responded.

“Is it ok if I visit Jay and Kaitalan,” Thea asked.

“Yes, it’s fine little one,” Obi-wan replied. 

“Have fun,” Ahsoka joked as the doors closed behind the group, leaving Anakin and Obi-wan alone.

“So,” Anakin said, trying to break the silence, “What do you wanna talk about?”   


“You know you can talk to me about anything right,” Obi-wan asked in a soft tone.

“Of course,” Anakin said.

“But why didn’t tell me what you were feeling,” Obi-wan asked, “Did you not...Trust me?”   


“I do trust you,” Anakin said, his voice firm.

“Then why didn’t you tell me about what happened the night your mother died,” Obi-wan said, “Why didn’t you tell me you and Padmé were married? Why didn’t you come to me after Ahsoka left? Why didn’t you come to after you fought with Clovis and Padmé broke up with you? Why Anakin, why?”   


“BECAUSE OF THE ORDER,” Anakin yelled, starling the Jedi Master, “I know how important the order means to you. You obey the code to the best of ability. If I would have told you what I truly felt, then...I felt I would be disappointed in me.”   


“Anakin,” Obi-wan said, grabbing Anakin’s hand, “You could never be a disappointment me. No matter what you do. Because I love you. You're like my brother Anakin. An annoying younger brother,” Obi-wan mumbled.

“Hey,” Anakin said.

“But my brother nonetheless,” Obi-wan said, “If I had to choose between the order and you. I’d choose you every time. No matter what.”

Anakin smiled at Obi-wan as he felt tears begin to build up in his eyes. So without hesitation, Obi-wan brought Anakin in a tight hug, “I love Anakin,” he said. Those words made Anakin’s tears finally fall down, as he returned the hug. “I love you too,” he said.

They hug for the next couple of seconds, but slowly Obi-wan lets Anakin go.

“Alright Ani, why don’t you get some sleep,” Obi-wan said as he stood up from his seat and began to leave the room.

“Hey Obi-wan,” Anakin called out.

“Yes Ani,” Obi-wan asked looking back at him.

“Does she-” Anakin trailed off.

“If you're going to ask me if she missed you,” Obi-wan began, “She does. More than you know.”

“Does she still-”

“Love you,” Obi-wan asked, making Anakin nod, “That’s something you should ask her yourself.” 

Anakin lowered his head, “But,” Obi-wan said, making Anakin raise his head, “If you want my opinion, her love for you only grew and grew with this experience. But when we get back, you two need to have a talk. A serious talk.”

“I know,” Anakin said, “I know.”   


“Good,” Obi-wan said, “Get some sleep,” he said, “And Anakin.”   


“Yes, Master?”   


“It’s great to have you back,” Obi-wan smiled.

“It’s good to be back,” Anakin smiled back, ‘I just hope Padmé feels the same way Obi-wan.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry about the confusion and all that, but I hope you enjoyed this late chapter and it made something more clearer in chapter 73 'Homecoming'. Chapter 74 should be uploaded sometime next week or so, and I can't wait for you guys to see what I do. Stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	73. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang arrives back to Coruscant, sparks will fly as Anakin and Padmé are reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I want to thank you all so so much from the bottom of my heart for your well wishes, because that really meant a lot to me. My father and I's test came back and as we thought, they came back positive. But my two older sisters and my niece (My eldest sister's daughter) all came back negative. So it's only me, my father and mother who were affected. But thankfully, I'm happy to say we're feeling a hell of a lot better than we all did a couple of days ago, and I hope I'll recover a little bit faster.
> 
> But onto the story. Now because I was drugged out of my mind while writing this I'm not exactly proud of it, but I think this is the best it'll be for a while. But I hope you all enjoy chapter 73

**_Chapter 73_**

_“A True Heart should never be doubted”_

**_Coruscant- 11:00 AM_ **

“Mom come on,” a young teenage girl and her younger 6-year-old brother screamed as they sat on their living room couch.

“I’m coming,” she said as she sat on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on her lap in between her two kids.

“What are you guys watching,” their father and husband asked.

“The news,” the kids say.

“Why,” he asked, “You guys hate watching the news.”

“Because he comes home today,” the little boy says.

“Who,” the father says looking at his wife and teenage daughter.

“Dad, have you been living under a rock,” his daughter asked.

“No,” he said now looking at his wife, “Who's coming back?”

“Well sit down and listen,” she said, moving to the side and patting the now open space next to her. When the husband and father of two takes a seat next to his wife, as his daughter turns on the TV. 

_“Hello everyone in the known galaxy, this is Cooroh Crisrick from Holonet News with some breaking news,” he said, “In just a couple of minutes we’ll be seeing the historic reunion between Naboo Senator Padmé Amidala and her husband Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Our Blessen Am'rid is at the Senate right now with more details. Blessen.”_

“This is why,” The husband asked, but was then shussed by his entire family as The video then changes towards the reporter.

 _“History in the making it is Cooroh. We are just moments away from witnessing the defender of democracy and the hero without fear reunite after he, Jedi Knight and General Anakin Skywalker was kidnapped and tortured under Count Dooku, who we now know was actually the second in command of the Separatist Alliance.”_ _  
_

_“Do we know the status and health of General Skywalker?”_ _  
_

_“Some of our inside sources say that General Skywalker experienced some injuries before the battle of Tattoine began, how we have no idea. But from what we heard he is fine and is very anxious to get back.”_ _  
_

_“And how about the Senator, how is she?”_

**_The Senate-Meanwhile_ ** _  
_

“Padmé, if you don’t calm your ass down,” Thema mumbled, as the Naboo senator paced past her for the hundredth time. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it,” she said as she twiddled her thumbs, looking at the busy skies for any clue of the shuttle. She honestly didn’t care if almost every major news outlet was here watching her freak out. She’ll freak out as much as she wants.

Padmé, her family, Anakin’s family, Satine, Thema, Sura, Hiro, along with Master Yoda, Windu, Qui-gon, and Aden Kaiser were all waiting anxiously for the arrival of their friends and loved ones.

"I hate how he forced this to be a public event," Shmi said.

"Me too," Padmé mumbled, "But I couldn't fight him on this."

"Either way," Beru said, "You shouldn't stress yourself out."

"I know," Padmé said, "But what if-"

“Relax you should be,” Yoda said, “Love you he does.”

“I hope so,” she mumbled.

“Padmé, he’s gonna be so excited to see you,” Shmi said.

“But what if-”

“There’s no time to be questioning it,” Mace said.

“Mace is right,” Qui-gon said, “The past is the past. Now it’s time for us all to move forward and embrace what the future holds.”

“Ok,” she said, “How do I look ok,” Padmé asked, looking at her mother and sister.

“You pretty Auntie Padmé,” Pooja said, with Ryoo nodding in agreement.

"But can I ask why that outfit," Thema asked, "I mean it's cute, but-"

"But what," Padmé asked.

"You don't really wear that outfit out in public all that often," Staine finished for Thema.

"It's Anakin's favorite," Padmé mumbled.

"I thought so," Thema said.

“Padawan Kaiser,” Qui-gon said.

“Yes Master,” he asked, looking at the old Jedi Master.

“Why are you so nervous,” he asked, "It's not your husband coming back."

“Nervous,” Aden exclaimed, “ I’m not nervous.”

“You know who says that,” Darred asked, “A nervous person.”

“But why are you nervous,” Sola asked.

“Feelings he has,” Yoda chuckled, “For someone on the ship he does.”

“Master,” Aden exclaimed, a deep blush coming on his face.

“Who,” Padmé asked.

“Mistress Thea,” Sura and Hiro answered in unison.

Thema then looks at the frightened boy as he looks at her waiting for her reaction. 

“I’ll have to see about this,” Thema mumbled, looking away.

“I’m gonna die,” Aden mumbled, as Darred and Ruwee placed a hand on each shoulder and the other women giggled.

“You’ll be ok kid,” Darred said.

“Chancellor,” Jobal said, getting everyone’s attention.

“Mrs. Naberrie,” The Palpatine greeted, as his group stood behind him, “Lovely day this is.”

“Yes it is,” she smiled.

“Duchess Satine,” Palpatine said, “I’m so glad I’m able to see you again.”

“Likewise Chancellor,” Satine smiled, “Finally being able to get out of hiding is a relief.”

“Yes, it is,” Palpatine said giving the group a once over, “How are you, my dear,” he asked, looking at Padmé.

“I’m-,” Padmé began.

“Shuttle incoming,” a Senate guard screamed.

Everyone’s attention then snapped towards the Coruscant skies and sure enough, they were able to see an ETA-Class shuttle begging to land.

Padmé felt her heart going a mile a minute as the ship’s ramp lowered. 

The first thing she saw was R2, BB-8, with another droid she has never seen before come down from the ramp.

Next came, Obi-wan, Thea, and Ahsoka who all had goofy smiles on their faces, as they all looked at their friends and loved ones. Padmé watched as they all turned around and smile. 

When Padmé looked towards the direction they were looking at, her breathe was taken away as she finally came face to face with her long lost husband.

Both her and Anakin froze when they saw each other. Neither of them moved a muscle. Afraid that this was a dream, and that the other person would disappear. 

“Anakin,” Thea and Ahsoka whispered.

“Go to your wife,” Obi-wan whispered.

“Go to your husband,” Thema said, and without any more encouragement, both young adults run to each other until Padmé was close enough to jump into his arms.

Anakin held her tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

“Oh Ani,” Padmé whispered as he held her tight, kissing her cheek as one of his hands held the back of her head, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Hey,” Anakin said, “It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not,” Padmé cried. Anakin pulled away slightly, so they were looking at each other, and he could help but smile as he saw tears fall from her eyes.

“Angel,” Anakin said as he whipped them away, “Look at me.”

Padmé then slowly looks him in the eyes and Anakin’s smiles grows even wider. “I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you too,” she said. So without hesitation, Anakin brought her head down and kissed her on the lips for the first time in over a month. 

“This is too cute,” Thea smiled.

“Yeah, it is,” Ahsoka smiled.

When Anakin and Padmé pulled away, Anakin slowly placed her feet on the ground and that was when all their family members and friends finally came together. 

“UNCLE ANI,” Pooja and Ryoo screamed as they ran towards the Jedi knight.

“Hey kids,” Anakin laughed picking each kid up and holding them tight, “It’s great to see you two.”

“We missed you,” Both girls mumbled as they hugged their uncle tight.

"Oh I miss you too," Anakin said squeezing them back.

"Ok you two, don't kill your uncle," Darred laughed.

“It’s great to see you again Anakin,” Sola said, as she took Pooja out of his arms.

“And it’s nice to finally meet you,” Darred said as he also took Ryoo out of his arms.

“Likewise,” Anakin smiled at them as Obi-wan, Thea, and Ahsoka stepped up behind him

“Anakin,” Jobal greeted as she and Ruwee stepped up next to their daughters and son-in-law. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie,” Anakin greeted, a little nervous.

“It’s good to see you, well son,” Ruwee said as Jobal pats his cheek. Anakin smiled at the older couple, but his eyes were then taken away when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. When he made eye contact with a smiling Cliegg, Beru, and Owen, he was happy and relieved to seem them fine. But then his eyes locked onto the woman he hasn’t seen in years. 

“Mom,” he mumbled.

“Hello Ani,” Shmi smiled. Anakin doesn’t hesitate and brings his mom into a hug and holds on tight. 

“Oh Ani,” Shmi laughed, as she, “You've gotten so handsome.”

“I guess,” Anakin laughed with her, “I missed you, mom.”

“I missed you too,” Shmi smiled.

“Good to see you it is,” Yoda said as he, Mace, Aden, Qui-gon, and Staine, Thema, Sura, and Hiro stepped forward.

“It’s great to see you all too,” Anakin said, “I don’t know you though,” he said pointing to Aden.

“Oh Master, that’s Thea’s-” Ashoka began.

“Shut up Soka,” Thea interrupted, placing her hands over the Togruta's mouth. 

“It’s good to see you safe my boy,” a voice said, and it took everything in him not to kill him.

“It’s great to be back Chancellor,” Anakin bowed.

“Oh, enough of that my boy,” Palpatine waved off, “I’m sure you must be tired from your ordeal.”

“I am,” Anakin chuckled, “I could just pass out right now.”

“Then I won’t keep you here for long,” Palpatine said, “I’ll let you go for today, but please don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t,” Anakin said. But everything in Anakin said the absolute opposite. He didn’t want anything to do with him. In fact, he wants to end him right now, regardless of the consequences.

“Now my dear,” Palpatine said, looking towards Padmé, “There are still a great many things we have to discuss.”

“Understood Chancellor,” Padmé said, “But is it ok if I stay with my husband for the day?”

“I’m sorry my dear but I can’t,” Palpatine said, "I'm going to need your help with the Senate today. And I believe it would be best if your family went with them."

“But-” Padmé said.

“It’s ok,” Anakin said, holding Padmé’s hand, “I’ll see you when you get home.”

Padmé looks back at Anakin and gives him a smile, “Ok.”

Anakin gives Padmé's hand a firm squeeze and then kisses her cheek. "Alright, let's go everyone," Ahsoka said as she stood on the ramp of the ship, "I got places to go. People to meet."

"And when you say people you mean, Lux perhaps," Thea joked.

"Thea don't make me do it," Ahsoka warned.

"Whatever you say Snips," Thea said with a smirk on her face as everyone began to pile on the shuttle.

"Oh Duchess," Palpatine said, as the woman walked towards Obi-wan, "May you please stay here too? There are somethings I would like to discuss about Mandalore."

"Of course Chancellor," Satine said, but Obi-wan felt the pang of disappointment in here. So taking everyone by surprise, Obi-wan leans down and kissed Satine on the cheek, just like Anakin did to Padmé. 

"I'll see when you get back," Obi-wan said.

"Ok," Satine smiled. 

Padmé, Satine, Thema, Sura, and Hiro all walked to the shuttle they just arrived in.

“Come on now,” Palpatine said, “We still have work to do.”

“Yes, we do,” Padmé said, as she watched the ship take off with her family inside. 

"Hey mom, Mrs. Naberrie," Anakin called out as he sat in the pilot seat and Obi-wan sat in the co-pilot seat next to him. 

"Yes," They both asked.

"Can you guys help me with something?"

Padmé's outfit Padmé's hairstyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a little short reunion between Anakin and Padmé. The next chapter is when they truly get together and do a little bit of this and a little bit of that if you get what I mean, so don't be surprised if the rating goes from Mature to Explicit in the coming days or possibly weeks. Still not exactly proud of this chapter but It's a lot better than the original I'll tell you that lol. I hope you all stay safe (especially here in America because since the election last night and everything still being counted it's getting a little crazy) wear a mask when you go out for the love of God, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	74. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As night falls on Coruscant, Anakin and Padmé talk about what happened since Anakin left and where they hope to go while Thea runs into old trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU GO ON*
> 
> Now as you can see, the rating for this story went from Mature to Explicit. Which means one thing, there's sex in here. Now, I'm not experienced in the subject matter at hand, shit I've never been on a date in my 19 years of life, so that's something else going against me. So if something feels weird or out of place just know it's because of my inexperience with the topic lol. Plus this is only my second time writing smut so, there's that too lol. And if you're uncomfortable with it I'll put a warning when it's coming on and I'll put something else down when it's safe to read again.
> 
> Anyway, If you don't know, I'm an idiot and forgot to post one of the previous chapters before the chapter called 'Homecoming', so if you want to read the new chapter called 'It's great to have you back' you can, it has a great moment between Obi-wan and Anakin and it was honestly one of my favorite things to write. But enough rambling, and I hope you enjoy chapter 74!

**_Chapter 74_ **

_“No gift is more precious than trust”_

**_The Senate-8:00PM_ **

“HE’S OUT OF HIS FUCKING MIND,” Padmé screamed, slamming her hands on her desk. Starling Satine and Mina who sat on her couches, and making Sura and Hiro raise their heads. 

“I never thought I would ever hear you cuss like that,” Thema chuckled as she stared out at the dark Coruscant sky.

After Anakin and everyone left the Senate, Palpatine decided to take her on a little journey of victory he called it. Taking all the credit for bringing Anakin home safely, and parading it around like a damn trophy life. Like he wasn’t the one who put him in danger in the first place. But he added more fuel to the fire when he almost completely flat out refused to give up the emergency power that was given to him; And what was his reason?

_“There’s still danger out there Padmé. I’m afraid if we settle for even a little, we’ll be putting ourselves at risk.”_

_“But Chancellor,” Padmé interjected._

_“I’m sorry my dear. But I won’t change my mind.”_

“So what shall we do,” Mina asked.

“If we provoke him and force him to give up his power, then he may do something drastic,” Satine said.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t,” Sura said.

“What do mean,” Thema asked.

“The Sith are known to be drastic and homicidal when they don’t get their way,” Hiro explained, “But he’s calm. This Sith Lord is different.”

“So he’s planning something,” Thema asked.

“It’s possible,” Sura said.

“We’d have to talk to the Father about this,” Hiro said.

“Agreed,” Sura said.

“But not tonight,” Thema said turning around so she was facing everyone, “I have to take you guys and Padmé back to the apartment.”

“What about you guys,” Padmé asked, “Are you guys not coming too.”

“I’m meeting with some ex-members of the CIS tonight at the Ruby Oyster Hotel,” Mina answered.

“And Ben said he’s taking me out tonight,” Staine said.

"Ben," the ladies said, with a questioning tone.

"Oh sorry, I meant Obi-wan," Staine laughed, "Obi and I are going out to dinner tonight."

“And you Thema,” Padmé asked.

“I may or may not have a date,” she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

“What,” all the other women screamed.

“With who,” Staine asked.

“You guys know him,” Thema said, “You saw me talking to him today. That was when he actually asked me out.”

“But the only man I saw you talking to today was Master W-” Padmé began, but she then stopped when it clicked, “You're going out with Mace Windu?”

“It’s just one dinner,” Thema exclaimed.

“Does Thea know,” Mina asked. 

“Not yet,” Thema said.

“That’s gonna shock her to death,” Satine said.

“So that’ll leave me, Anakin, Ahsoka, Thea, and Anakin’s and my family,” Padmé said. 

“Oh no,” Satine said, “Korkie told me Ahsoka was going out with him, Soniee, Amis, and Lagos tonight.”

“Same as Lux, Saw, and Steela,” Mina said.

“Well that leaves Thea then,” Padmé corrected.

“She messaged me saying she’s staying at the temple tonight,” Thema said.

“What the hell,” Padmé mumbled when her comm began to beep.

“We’ll just be going,” Satine and Mina said, as they stood up.

“I’ll get the speeder ready,” Thema said as she left Padmé alone in her office with Sura and Hiro.

“Hey mom,” Padmé answered her comm.

“Hey sweetie,” Jobal greeted, “Are you ok?”

“I could be better,” Padmé answered, “I’ll tell you when I get home.”

“About that sweetie,” Jobal said.

“What is it,” Padmé asked.

“We’ve actually been summoned by the Queen Apaliana about the Festival of light, so we’re all leaving right now.”

“Are the Lars staying,” Padmé asked.

“No, they’re coming with us,” Jobal said.  
“Aww, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to see you guys off,” Padmé said.

“Oh dear it's ok,” Jobal said, “You and Anakin need some time to yourself, and you can’t do that with us there. We love you ok.”

“I love you too,” Padmé said back.

“We’ll see you again soon,” Jobal said as she ended the call. 

That was when it all clicked in her head. Everyone was going out and staying somewhere else tonight because they wanted Anakin and Padmé to be by themselves. 

“Those sons of bitches,” Padmé mumbled under her breath with a smile on her face.

**_500 Republica- a little later 8:50 PM_ **

As Anakin paced back and forth in the living room of their apartment, he kept looking over and over at their balcony waiting for Padmé to show up.

“It’s ok Ani,” he said to himself, “Everyone's gone. It’s just gonna be us two, and wolves, and the droids. But that’s fine. Right? Right,” he asked again looking at 3po, R2, and BD-1. R2 and BD both beeped yes while 3po said, “I would hope so.”

“You hope,” Anakin repeated, his voice rising.

“Yes Master Ani,” he responded.

“Why,” Anakin asked.

“If living with Mistress Padmé taught me one thing, it would be to never underestimate a woman. I must implore you to do the same.”

“Oh force,” Anakin mumbled, as he heard the sound of a speeder pulling up outside. 

Anakin walked outside in the warm Coruscant night, when he saw Padmé, Sura and Hiro stepped out of her speeder.

“Master,” the wolves said as they walked past him and into the apartment.

“Hey,” Anakin said, as they walked past, “Hey Thema.” 

“Hey Anakin,” Thema waved with a big smile on her face, “I’m off now Padmé. You crazy kids have fun but not too much,” Thema screamed with a laugh as she pulled off into the night sky.

“She reminds me too much of Thea,” Anakin said looking at the speeder until it disappeared. 

“Yes she does,” Padmé chuckled.

“You wanna-” Anakin began clearing his throat, “Go back inside?”

“Yeah,” Padmé said leading the way, but when she walked past him Anakin caught a whiff of his favorite perfume that almost took his mind off the simmering rage he felt growing in his wife. Almost. Keyword, almost.

‘I’m so fucked,’ he thought as he followed her in. 

As the couple walked into the living room, there was a tense silence. As Anakin looked around he saw no sign of either the droids or the wolves. Was this a warning? Maybe. Does he have time to question? No, not really.

Neither of them knew where to start. What can either of them say to make the other feel better? As Anakin watched Padmé look out the large window of their apartment, he knew he should speak first. 

“Pad-” Anakin began but was interrupted when his wife’s hand went across his face. When he looked back down, he saw tears falling from Padmé’s eyes. When she went in for another, Anakin caught her wrist and the next as he pulled her closer to him. That was when Padmé finally let everything she felt out. 

“I was so worried about you, you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder,” Padmé cried as she wrapped her arms around Anakin’s waist. 

“I know,” Anakin whispered, as he held Padmé tight and put his chin on her head. 

“You don’t know how many times, I want to kill Palpatine. For every cut, every burn, for every scream, and for every tear.”

“If it was you in this situation I would’ve thought the same,” Anakin said.

“But it wasn’t,” Padmé said, slightly pulling away so their eyes were locked, “This. This is on me.”

“No, Padmé, no,” Anakin said as he tried to place a hand on her cheek.

“Don’t try to coddle me,” Padmé said as she gently moved his hand away, “It was because of me you and Thea left. It was because of me you were captured. It was because of me Thea almost died. It was because of me you could’ve-” Padmé stopped, as the tears became too much, “I would and still could be the reason for your downfall.”

“Padmé,” Anakin said, trying to get her attention.

“It’s all my fault,” she continued.

“Padmé,” he called out, his voice getting more firm.

“Maybe I’m the bad guy, maybe I’m the one who should suffer.”

“PADMÉ,” Anakin finally screamed, getting his wife’s attention, “Now listen to me. This and anything that has happened is and I’ll only say this once is NOT your fault.”

“But-”

“Padmé,” Anakin said again, “Don’t carry Palpatine’s guilt. This is his and his alone. You were used and manipulated as much as everyone else in this war.”

“But you were hurt because of me,” Padmé said.

“That’s not true,” Anakin said.

“No Anakin it is,” Padmé said, “I made you feel as though you meant nothing to me before you left. I didn’t trust you and I didn’t try to hear your point of view. Not as a Jedi, but as my husband.”

“And I was at fault for trying to force because I am your husband,” Anakin said, “I don’t hold it against you for what happened. Not one bit. So please, for me don’t hold in this guilt.”

“Ok,” Padmé said, looking down.

“Promise me Padmé,” he said, lifting her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

“I promise,” she whispered, bringing her hands up to his cheek, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I would never go down a path you wouldn’t follow me on,” Anakin said.

“Why,” Padmé asked.

“Because I want to always walk with you, not against you,” Anakin said as he placed his forehead against her’s.

“And the same goes for me,” Padmé smiled, as a happy tear fell from her left eye, “I love you so much Ani.”

“I love you too,” he said, looking at her soft brown eyes. 

That was when they felt a shift in the atmosphere. Where it was once tense, it was now filled with unchecked desire.

“Have I told you I love this outfit,” Anakin said as he kissed Padmé’s neck and brought her body closer to his.

“That’s why I wore it,” she said, struggling to get the words out as Anakin began to suck on her sweet spot. 

“Do you mind if I helped take it off of you,” Anakin whispered in her ear. When Anakin looked back at Padmé, she no longer had the look of an esteemed Senator or the graces of a former queen of a respected planet. She had the look of a woman who knew what she wanted. Anakin watched as a slow smirk came on her face as she slowly stood on her tippy toes. Then with the sexiest voice he heard, she said in his ear, “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” and finished with a soft bite on his ear.

“Jump,” Anakin said, his voice and body no harder than it was before. 

So without hesitation, Padmé jumped up and wrapped her legs around Anakin’s waist, and her arms around his neck. 

“You drive me crazy, you know that,” Anakin mumbled as he squeezed her ass with both hands.

“The feeling is mutual,” Padmé giggled. 

Anakin then released a soft growl as he grabbed the back of her head and brought her head down for a desperate kiss. So without breaking it once, Anakin continued to kiss Padmé as he walked them towards their bedroom. But that’s not saying it wasn’t torturous as Padmé rubbed against his already aching member trying to gain freedom from his pants. 

When he felt the front of the bed against his leg, he tossed Padmé on the bed. 

As the young woman laughed as her body bounced, She gave Anakin a smirk.

“I hope you weren’t planning on getting any sleep tonight,” Anakin said as he threw his tunics off, so his entire half was uncovered, “Because the way this is going, you ain't getting any.”

“That’s what I hoped for,” Padmé smiled, “Now try not to bore Jedi,” she said.

“As you wish my lady,” Anakin said as he crawled on top of her, "But don't complain to me later."

**_Jedi Temple- A little later 11:57 PM_ **

As Thea walked the walls of the Temple, she felt content. Happy even. Her master was back, she has a droid of her own, her mom is back, and she has a small little family. It’s not perfect, but it’s still everything to her. 

“You know what I need BB,” Thea said looking down at her orange and white droid, “Every great Jedi has gone through different looks throughout their years in the order. I think I need a new look too.”  
BB-8 then looks at her and asks why, “Because it feels like we’re starting over you know. Out with the old and in with the new. And I feel as though I need that.”

BB-8 then makes some exciting beeps as he begins to feel as excited as his master about the possibility.

“Alright come on,” Thea said, “We’re gonna talk to Pilar.”

**_J edi Temple South wing- 12:00 AM_ **

“Pilar,” Thea called out as she and BB-8 walked into the large and spacious room filled with traditional Jedi apparel.

“Come on Pilar I know you're in here,” Thea said.

“Force,” Thea heard a mechanical voice say, “How do you know I was here?”

“Because you're always here you stupid,” Thea said, as the droid in question appears behind the bench. Thea smiled softly at the old Mark IV droid.

“You know you're a real smartass,” the droid said.

“I missed you too,” Thea chuckled.

“That’s an interesting droid,” Pilar said looking at BB-8, “It’s nice to meet you.”

BB-8 then says hello, as the two move further into the room. 

“How’ve you been old buddy,” Thea said as she took a seat on the bench in front of the droid organizing the fabrics used to make the Jedi apparel. 

“It was fine until a couple of seconds ago,” he said.

“Aww come on you missed me,” Thea chuckled. 

“Mmhmm,” the droid hummed, “How’ve you been kid.”

“Fine,” Thea said.

“Why aren't you celebrating your victory? You have every right to.”

“I wanted to make sure the new younglings we brought in were fitting in nicely,” Thea answered.

“Oh yes, what were their names? Jay and Kaitalan?”

“Yup,” Thea said.

“Shouldn’t a Jedi Master handle them? I mean they are younglings.”

“I don’t trust anyone to take care of them,” Thea said, “Not the way they need to be taken care of,” she finished as she thought of her early days in the temple.

“Well their outfits are done, so do you mind giving it to them.”

“Sure,” Thea said as she grabbed the two youngling’s new outfits, “Can I ask you for a favor then?”

“Oh force what is it,” Pilar asked. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Thea said, “I just want an outfit change.”

“Really,” Pilar asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Thea hummed.

“Why,” he asked.

“I just think it’s time for a change,” Thea said, “I feel like a different person. A better person than I was before.”

“Well good for you kid,” Pilar said, “Have any ideas?”

“Yeah,” she said, taking out a sheet of paper, “This is what I’ll like.”

“Hmm,” Pilar hummed as he read over what the young Jedi wants, “You’ll look amazing in this Thea,” he said.

“Thank you,” Thea laughed. 

“I’ll have this done by morning,” Pilar said.

“And I’ll give you your reward.”

“Oh I don’t need one,” the droid waved away.

“Even if it’s a paid trip to the best droid spa in the sector,” Thea asked.

“Second thought, I’ll take that,” Pilar said, making Thea laugh.

“I’ll give it to you in the morning,” Thea said as she grabbed the kid’s clothing, “Have a goodnight.”

“You too!”

As Thea walked through the hall of the temple once again she couldn’t help but feel at the top of the world. “I feel invincible BB,” she told her droid with a wide smile on her face. She felt like nothing or no one can bring her down. But too bad that feeling didn’t last long.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the mistake,” A voice in front of her said, that made her and BB-8 lookup. 

Right in front of her were members of her clan, and the main antagonizers since she first arrived. 

“Hey Nor,” Thea greeted the head of the little group of five. 

Nor Trolda was a Balosar and her clan leader. Yes, the same person who didn’t bother to tell anyone she was missing for four days when she and Anakin left for Tatooine. 

His form two style almost rival that of Count Dooku and Master Qui-gon, and was seen as the model Jedi in her clan, and the four others were all so relevant she didn’t bother learning any of their names, because whatever Nor said, they ate it all up like the vultures they are.

“So what is the mistake doing around here,” he asked as the group surrounded her.

“Just running an errand,” Thea answered.

“Really,” one of his posse members asked.

“Yes,” Thea answered.

“You sure your not killing anyone,” another said, making everyone laugh.

“I’m positive,” Thea said, this time with much more attitude.

“Oh calm down little girl,” another member said, “Don’t want you to blow a fuse again.”

At this point, Thea didn’t say anything. ‘They’ll leave me alone eventually.’

“Hey don’t get quiet now,” the last member said.

“Come on girl, show that darkness like before,” Nor whispered in her ear before giving it a kiss. 

BB-8 then sends a small shock to the 15-year-old kid's leg, making him jump back.

“The hell,” he said.

“Go, BB,” Thea yelled as she pushed everyone out of the way.

“Hey get back here,” she heard Nor scream as he and everyone chased after her.

‘Anyone! Help me,’ She thought, ‘Because I don't know what I’ll do if they catch me.’

Her prayer was soon answered when she accidentally bumped into someone, and they wrapped their arms around their waist to keep the young girl from falling.

“Thea,” the voice said, making the young girl look up and see Aden in the flesh.

“Aden,” she said.

“Are you ok,” he asked.

But before she could respond, they both heard the sound of pounding footsteps behind her.

“Kaiser,” Nor greeted with an icy tone.

“Trolda,” Aden greeted in the same tone.

Thea looked back and forth as the two 15 and 16-year-old boys continued to stare at one another.

“What’re you doing out,” Nor asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Aden said as he moved Thea and BB-8 behind him.

“We were just talking to little Mohz and her droid shocked me.”

“Really,” Aden asked.

“Yeah.”

“Unprovoked?”

“That’s right,” Nor answered.

“Why do I find that hard to believe,” Aden asked.

“Excuse me,” Nor asked.

“You see I know Thea and BB-8, they’ll never attack unless provoked. So why don’t you tell me the truth, what really happened?”

“He doesn’t have to tell you shit,” one of his lackeys said.

“Actually he does,” Aden answered, “So unless you want any trouble with Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, or me, I would back off.”

Nor looked at Aden and then to Thea with a look of disgust, “Waste of time anyway,” he mumbled as he led his group away. Thea released the sigh she held in for so long when she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

“You ok,” Aden asked.

“I’m fine,” Thea said, as he pulled away.

“Good,” Aden said, “What’re you doing with those,” he asked pointing to the clothes in her arms.

“Oh these are for Jay and Kaitalan,” Thea said, “I’m dropping it off to them.”

“Do you mind if I come with you?”

“No,” Thea smiled, “Not at all.”

So the two Jedi padawans and the droid walked to the younglings corridor in a peaceful atmosphere, with both humans sneaking a peek at the other while they weren’t looking.

“Thanks for walking me,” Thea said as she made it outside the shared room the kids were in for now.

“It was a pleasure,” Aden said, “I’ll see you later?”

“Definitely,” Thea smiled. Before she could blink and before Aden could second guess himself, he bent down and gave Thea a kiss on the cheek.

“Night Thea,” he said as he slowly backed away.

“Night,” she mumbled as she watched him walk away with a goofy smile on her face.

She honestly didn’t realize she stood there longer than need be until BB-8 rolled into her leg.

“I’m fine,” Thea said, shaking her head to snap her out of her daze.

Thea then slowly opened the door, and quietly walked inside the room. On the left side laid little Jay and on the right was little Kaitalan. Master Yoda knew that their first night would be hard for them, so he decided to let the two share a room until they get more accustomed to the temple. 

As Thea slowly placed their clothes on their nightstands, she felt two pairs of eyes on her, “You two should be asleep,” she said.

“We know,” Jay said.

“But we’re scared,” Kaitalan said.

“The same nightmare,” Thea asked, remembering them screaming at the top of their lungs on the Resolute.

The two kids then nod their heads, “Hmm,” Thea hummed, “Alright get up you two.”

“Where’re we going,” Jay asked as they got out of their beds.

“My room,” Thea answered, “You’ll both sleep with me tonight.”

So holding both of their hands while having their clothes follow them and BB-8 keeping watch, Thea brought them into her room and had one kid laying on each side of her.

“Can you sing us a song,” Kaitalan asked.

“Sure,” Thea said, “I’ll sing a special one just for you two,” And she did, and it put both kids right to sleep. 

As Thea looked at the two younglings she couldn’t help but feel overprotective of them. ‘Is this what Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin feel about me,’ Thea wondered as she remembered all the times they were worried about her, “I wonder how Anakin is doing with Padmé?”

**_Here’s the warning_ **

* * *

**_500 Republica-Later 3:30 AM_ **

“ANAKIN,” Padmé screamed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

“PADMÉ,” Anakin screamed as he came inside her again. As Padmé’s sweaty body laid face down on the soaked bedsheets with Anakin above her, she couldn’t help but feel as though her body and soul were just transported to another dimension.

She doesn’t have to worry about her job. His job. Or the looming threat known as Palpatine. All she can think about is him and her.

“I hope you don’t think we’re done,” Anakin whispered in her ear, as she felt his hard member twitching on her body.

“We’ve been going at it since you got home,” Padmé said out of breath, as Anakin flipped her on her back.

“I know,” Anakin said as he positioned himself, “But I did say I was gonna go all night.”

“Bu-” Padmé tried to say but was then interrupted when she felt Anakin slowly sink back inside of her.

“I just can’t stop,” Anakin said as she began to leave a trail of kisses down her throat, “You just feel so good.”

“Ani,” Padmé moaned as he slowly began to move in and out her. 

“I love you,” Anakin said as he kissed Padmé in all the places he could reach, “I love you so much.”

“I lov-” Padmé began to say, but released a moan as Anakin began to move hard.

“Fas-” Padmé groaned, “Faster.”

So without hesitation, Anakin began to fuck Padmé harder and faster until all you heard in the room was the slapping sound of them coming together and their moans and grunts.

As Anakin looked down at Padmé her head thrown back as he breast bounced every time they came together. 

“Ani,” Padmé screams as she felt an orgasm coming. But Anakin didn’t stop, he kept fucking her through her orgasm.

“You're so beautiful,” he whispered in her ear as he fucked her even harder and faster than before, “So fucking beautiful.”

“Ani,” She moaned out, “I lov-”

“I love you too,” Anakin said as he gave her a sloppy kiss. 

When Anakin pulled away again, he couldn’t help but think about how he almost could’ve lost her because of the darkness inside him. How he still could. Padmé opened her eyes as Anakin slowed down and saw the distant look in his eyes. Knowing exactly what he was thinking, she looked deeply into his blue eyes with a gentle smile. “I’m here Ani,” She whispered as she brought his forehead down to her’s, “I’m here.”

With that being said, Anakin sped back up, making Padmé’s breath hitch. “Ani-” She moaned, “I’m gonna-”

“Then cum,” Anakin groaned as he felt his own resolve coming. So together, they both had their release, ending that round like the others with a kiss. 

As Anakin fell to his side of the bed, he brought Padmé to his side as she wrapped her arms around him.

“You know I love you,” Padmé said, “Right?”

“I do,” Anakin said, looking down at her with a warm smile, “But I’d like to hear you say again.”

“I’ll say it as much as you want,” Padmé giggled as she got on top of him and kissed him deeply. As Anakin held the back of her head, he felt Padmé grind against his now hardening member.

“I thought you were done Senator,” Anakin asked, with a charming smirk.

“I think I can go another round,” Padmé said in a seductive voice, the tip of her tongue licking Anakin’s lips.

“Are you sure,” Anakin whispered, his voice hard as his wife continued to grind against him.

“Show me what you got Jedi,” Padmé whispered in his ear, biting it when she was finished. So with a growl, Anakin thrust his dick inside her and took her until the sun went up. But only if that bliss lasted.

_**Ok you can come back** _

* * *

**_En-route to Coruscant_ **

“How long till we get there,” the woman asked.

“Three to four hours tops my lady,” one of her subordinates said.

“Good,” she said, ‘No one escapes me. Not even you Skywalker.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But good news guys, I'm all good and I was able to return to work yesterday, yeah! There you have it a little smut, a little back story, and some blooming romance for one of our characters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I had an interesting time writing, and honestly I think the next chapter may be my favorite one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	75. Anakin and the Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anakin gives the Jedi Council the rundown on what happened to him while he was away an unexpected guest arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you all had a good thanksgiving (If you celebrate it) and I really don't have much to say, so I hope you all enjoy Chapter 75!

**_Chapter 75_ **

_“The winding path to peace is always a worthy one, regardless of how many turns it takes”_

**_500 Republica-10:00 AM_ **

“What should we do,” Cordé asked.

“We have to wake them up,” Versé said.

“I’m not doing it,” Sabé said.

“Well they have to be at the Temple by 12, so someone has to suck it up and do it,” Dormé said.

“Not me,” they all said in unison.

“What are y’all not doing,” a voice behind them asked.

When the four handmaids turned around they all saw Thema walking towards them.

“Hey, Miss.Thema,” Dormé greeted, “How was your night?”

“It was great,” Thema answered, “And yours?”

“Same as yours,” Dormé answered back.

"That's good," Thema said, "And yours?"

"Wonderful," Cordé, Versé, and Sabé answered together.

“NIce," Thema said as the hallway was then consumed in a tense and sorta awkward silence, "So,” Thema trailed off, “What were y’all talking about?”

“Mistress Padmé needs to get up because she and Master Skywalker are needed back at the Jedi Temple,” Sabé explained quickly.

“However,” Versé began.

“We don’t know nor want to know what state they're in right now,” Cordé said.

“So-” Sabé began but was interrupted.

“So you guys are trying to decide who’s going in because none of y'all want to walk in on them,” Thema finished for her with a smirk on her face.

“Yes,” the four women said, lowering their heads.

“But maybe,” Sabé said, her head rising up so fast, “You can!”

“Now wait a damn minute,” Thema said, raising her hands.

“Please, please, please,” Cordé pleaded.

“It’ll be so awkward if we go in,” Versé said.

“And how do you think I would feel if I went in there,” Thema asked.

“Please we’ll do anything,” Dormé said.

"No I'm not-" Thema began but stop as she processed Dormé's words, “Anything,” Thema asked, an eyebrow-raising.

“Yes,” the handmaids said in unison.

“As much as I'm gonna regret this...Fine,” Thema said, as she walked away from the group and towards Padmé’s bedroom.

“Are you gonna tell us what you want,” Sabé called out.

“I’ll let you know when the time comes,” Thema said as she disappeared from view.

“I can’t believe she’s doing it,” the handmaids said in awe.

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this,’ Thema thought as Padmé’s door came into view. As Thema walked closer to the door, she noticed the access panel next to said door said it was locked.

‘Not a great sign for me,’ Thema thought, as she used the emergency code Padmé gave her just in case. But as the doors finally opened, she saw a trail of shoes and clothes littering the floor.

‘My fucking luck,’ Thema groaned as she followed said the trail of discarded clothes. 

“Ani,” Padmé whispered, as her husband nibbled on her neck, “We have to get up.”

“10 more minutes,” Anakin groaned as he moved on top of her.

“You said that an hour ago,” Padmé giggled, but that soon turned into a moan as Anakin rubbed his hard member against her. 

“I know, but for real this time,” Anakin said as he moved to the other side of her neck.

“Ani,” Padmé groaned.

“Alright ladies and gentleman,” a voice at the door yelled as she used the force to pull the big curtains open, “The fuckfest has concluded and now it’s time to rejoin society!”

“Thema,” Anakin and Padmé screamed as they both took cover under the covers.

“Come on you two,” Thema laughed as she walked closer to the covered Jedi and Senator and shook both of their covered bodies, “Time to get up,” she said in a sing-song tone.

“We’re up,” Anakin groaned.

“Oh I'm sure you are,” Thema chuckled, “I'll leave you two for now, but if I don’t hear a shower running in 10 minutes, I’m coming back in.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Anakin said, “Can you go now?”

“Of course, of course,” Thema chuckled as she walked towards the door, “See y’all soon.”

“Force,” Anakin groaned, as he pulled the cover away from his face and placed his arm over his eyes. But when he heard his wife giggle, he turned his head.

“What’s so funny,” Anakin asked with a small smile, as he softly uncovered Padmé’s face and met her wide and happy eyes.

“Nothing,” Padmé smiled, “I’m just...So happy.”

“Me too,” Anakin replied.

“Well come on,” Padmé said as she stood up from the bed not bothering to cover her body.

“Do you like what you see,” Padmé asked with a seductive smile.

“Mmmhmm,” Anakin hummed, as he watched her walk towards the bathroom.

“Well if you want, you can have some more in the shower,” Padmé said with a smile, and without hesitation, Anakin got up from the bed and picked up a laughing Padmé. 

“I hope you know we’re gonna be a while,” Anakin said; And it did as it took an hour for the couple to even get out of the shower. 

* * *

**_Padmé's outfit and hair this chapter and for the next chapter_ **

**__ **

* * *

**_Jedi Temple- 11:50 AM_ **

As Anakin and Padmé walked hand in hand up the stairs of the temple with Thema, R2, BD-1, who was riding on Thema’s back, Sura, and Hiro walked behind them, Anakin couldn’t help but have a million credit smile on his face.

“You’ve been smiling since this morning,” Padmé commented as they all entered the lift.

“Yeah I know,” Anakin smiled looking down at her.

“Why,” Padmé asked.

“Because I’m with the best woman in the galaxy right now,” Anakin said as he leaned down to give Padmé and kiss.

“You guys are too cute, you know that,” Thema said, making Anakin and Padmé break their kiss and look at the smirking woman. 

“You know you're too much like Thea right,” Anakin said squinting his eyes at the older woman.

“I would hope so considering she’s 100% of me,” Thema said back as the two force users glared at each other in a friendly competition.

“Anyway,” Padmé said, breaking the staring contest, “How was your date last night?”

“Date,” Anakin asked, as Thema rubbed the back of her neck.

“It was...Interesting,” she said.

“Interesting enough to go again,” Padmé asked with a warm smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Thema said with a smile.

“Who did you go out with,” Anakin asked.

“She went with-” Padmé began but was stopped as Thema placed her hand over her mouth.

“Not. One. Word,” Thema said, making Padmé nod as the lift doors open.

So with a flustered Padmé and Thema; And a smirking Anakin the group left the lift and met Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Hunter, Rex, and Cody outside of the large council doors. 

“Hey you guys,” Anakin greeted, “Where’s Thea?”

“I don’t know,” Obi-wan said, “We stopped by her room, but she wasn’t in there.”

“She’ll be here,” Ahsoka said like she was in a trance with the widest smile on her face.

“Snips,” Anakin said snapping his fingers in front of her face, “Are you ok?”

“Oh I’m better than ok,” She said

“Had a great night last night,” Padmé asked.

“The best,” Ahsoka said, “Though I could’ve done away with Steela’s constant glare every time me and Lux showed some PDA.”

“Oh,” Anakin said.

“We didn’t do anything,” Ahsoka said quickly, “Just a little kiss here and there.”

“Hmm,” Anakin said, squinting his eyes.

“Anakin don’t you dare activate your overprotective brother personality on me.”

“I’m not,” Anakin said.

“He is,” Obi-wan chuckled.

“Speaking of which,” Padmé said turning the focus off Ahsoka, “How was your date with Satine Obi-wan?”

“Date,” Everyone minus Thema and Padmé exclaimed looking at Obi-wan. 

“It was great, thank you for asking,” Obi-wan replied with a smile and a slight blush on his face as he thought about his night with Satine.

“You,” Anakin pointed at Obi-wan, “And me,” He continued pointing, “We’re talking about this tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Obi-wan said as he waved him off, “Cody, how was your night?”

“It was great general,” Cody answered, “Rex, The Batch, Fives, Waxer, Boil, and I all went to 79’s last night.”

“We actually met Thea’s friends there,” Hunter said.

“Brit, Reia, and Allera,” Obi-wan asked.

“Mmhmm,” Rex said, “They brought another friend with them when they came."

"Really, who," Anakin asked.

"A human girl named Hana," Cody answered.

"How'd they meet," Ahsoka asked.

"They're next-door neighbors in the apartment we got them," Hunter said.

"Nice," Obi-wan said.

"But you wanna know the kicker," Rex asked, making Anakin nod his head. So Rex then moved closer to whisper this next part into Anakin’s ear, “Fives couldn’t take his eyes off her.”

“No,” Anakin laughed as Rex laughed with him.

“I’m serious sir,” Rex chuckled.

“We gotta see where this goes," Anakin said.

"And I'll be right there with you," Rex laughed with him.

“Master,” Sura called Anakin out.

“What is it,” Anakin asked, moving his head slightly down.

“The Father would like to speak with you,” Hiro answered.

“Now,” Anakin asked.

“Go,” Padmé said, “We’ll call you when the council is ready to meet us.”

“Alright,” Anakin said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss, “I’ll be back.”

As the group watches Anakin, R2, along with Sura and Hiro walk away from them. 

“I wonder what they’re gonna talk about,” Ahsoka asked, getting a hum of agreement.

**_Jedi Temple, Training ground_ **

As Anakin, R2, Sura, and Hiro all entered the training ground Anakin immediately saw the family of force-wielders kneeling in front of the great tree that was fused with the force itself. 

“Welcome Anakin,” the Father said as the group approached.

“Father,” Anakin greeted as the family stood to face him,” Son, Daughter.”

“It’s nice to see again chosen one,” The Daughter said as she bowed to him while the Son gave him a smirk.

“Likewise,” Anakin replied, giving her a bow too, “So you wanted to see me.”

“Yes,” the Son whispered, “And at this point, it could be life or death.”

“What do you mean,” Anakin asked.

“There’s been a shift in the force,” The Father says, “Have you felt it?”

“I have,” Anakin said.

“When,” The Daughter asked.

“When I arrived back on Coruscant,” Anakin said, “What could it mean?”

“It could be a lot of things,” The Son said.

“However,” The Father, “Due to recent events, we can’t help but think…” he trailed off.

“Can’t help but think what,” Anakin asked.

“If something has changed,” The Daughter said.

“Well of course,” Anakin said, “Everything's changed.”

“Maybe,” The Son said.

“But something feels...Off,” The Father said, “My children and I will meditate on this and we’ll get back to you.”

“Of course,” Anakin said, but their conversation was then interrupted by the sound of his commlink beeping.

“This is Skywalker,” he said.

“Anakin, the council is ready to see us,” Obi-wan said.

“On my way,” Anakin replied, cutting off communication, “Contact me if anything changes.”

“We will,” the Father said, as Anakin, Sura, Hiro, and R2 began to head back.

“Ah there you are,” Obi-wan said as Anakin, the wolves and R2 approached, “I thought I would have to go and find you.”

“Why,” Anakin asked.

“You know you love your detours Anakin,” Ahsoka smirked.

“That’s not true,” Anakin said.

“I don’t sir,” Rex said, “You do, do that a lot.”

“Rex,” Anakin said, “You're my Commander. Don’t pick their side.”

“They’re right Ani,” Padmé smiled.

“My own wife,” Anakin mumbled as he looked up, “What’s next?”

“Oh please don’t say that sir,” Hunter said, “Every time Tech or Echo says that, something always happens.”

“Oh something is always happening,” Anakin waved off, “Where the hell is Thea?”

“I don’t know but were tried her comms over and over again,” Cody responded. 

“Here let me-” Anakin began.

“I’m here, I’m here, I’m here,” a voice screamed down the hall.

“Thea Amiri Mohz,” Thema scolded “Where the hell have you-”

When everyone turned around to face the young padawan they were greeted with a new sight. 

Though BB-8 was still in his orange and white color, his master was no longer in her blue and black colors but was instead in a dark brown and black. But while her blue and black tunic was looser, this one was a bit tighter around her waist and stomach, but loose around her shoulder and chest, with a tight black undertunic underneath and a chocker to finish the look. The only thing that was the same was her curly hair, which was kept away from her face with her gold headband.

* * *

_**Thea's New outfit** _

_**(Minus the blue lightsaber, the hair, and facial, and skin feature)** _

_**Credit to Astrisjursen on DeviantArt.com** _

* * *

“My, oh my,” Padmé smiled as she walked close to Thea, “I love your new look.”

“Thanks,” Thea smiled.

“That’s my baby,” Thema smiled, as she wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

“Minus the new look,” Ahsoka began, “Where the hell have you been?”

“Sorry I was just making sure Jay and Kaitalan were fitting in ok,” Thea explained.

“Are they,” Obi-wan asked.

“Yeah, but I’m still a little worried about them,” Thea answered. 

“And we’re not holding that against you,” Ahsoka said.

“But just come a little sooner ok,” Anakin said.

“Yes Master,” Thea said.

The door to the Jedi Council opened and they all saw Master Windu walk towards them. “Why are you all standing out here?”

“We were waiting for everyone to get here,” Obi-wan said.

“Do you have everyone,” he asked.

“Yes,” everyone responded.

“Then come on,” Mace said.

But while everyone was going inside, Thea noticed something odd about the way Master Windu and her mom stared at each other. But thinking it’s nothing but her imagination, Thea shook her head away. 

As Master Windu and Obi-wan took their seats with the other council members, while the rest of them stood in the center of the room, with Anakin being in the front.

“Glad to see you again Young Skywalker,” Yoda said.

“I’m happy to see you too Master,” Anakin bowed.

“Though we would have liked for you to rest for at least one more day,” Plo Koon began, “We would like to know what happened during your time away.”

“What would you like to know,” Anakin asked.

“Everything,” Yoda said simply. So Anakin told them everything. From the time he and Thea went to Tatooine up to the battle of Tatooine.

“Anakin,” Obi-wan said, “The Father told us you went back into World between Worlds, and I’ve noticed that you haven't said much about your visit.”

“Because I don’t think you all will take it well,” Anakin said.

“Hold nothing back you must,” Yoda said, “Know everything that happened we must.”

“Yes Master,” Anakin said, “When I was there I encountered two people.”

“Two,” Master Fisto asked.

“We were only informed of the Father being there.”

“I guess he forgot to mention him then,” Anakin mumbled.

“Who,” Stass Allie asked.

“Revan,” Anakin answered.

“Revan,” all of the Jedi Masters exclaimed in shock.

“Who the hell is Revan,” Thea asked.

“He was a Jedi who lead the fight during the Mandalorian War, and he and his padawan fell to the dark side.”

“However, the previous council managed to convince him back to the light,” Koth said.

“I don’t think erasing someone's memories is convincing Master,” Anakin said.

“Before we get off subject,” Mace said, “Tell us what’d he could’ve possibly told you that would make you keep it from even your Master.”

“Ah,” Anakin began, “As you all know if everything continued the way it would, I would’ve fallen to the Darkside and become Darth Vader, correct?”

“Yes,” The council said.

“Well, the day I became Darth Vader, Padmé gave birth to twins. My twins.”

“Ani,” Padmé began, “We have kids?”

“Yeah,” Anakin smiled down at her, “A little boy then a little girl. Luke and Leia.”

“And what do they have to do with this,” Luminara asked.

“After my kids took down the Empire that Sidious made, my daughter Leia, had a son. My grandson is named Ben Solo.”

“Ben,” Obi-wan asked.

“Yeah, my daughter named him after you,” Anakin said.

“Why,” Obi-wan asked.

“Because she trusted Obi-wan. Just like I do,” Anakin began, “But anyway, while she was pregnant with him, Leia felt someone Sidious watching over him and as she was close to completing her training, she sensed Ben’s death. So she stopped. But didn’t end it. Not in the slightest. Because as he was growing up, the person, that phantom continued to watch over him and even talk to him. Pretending to be me.”

“Why,” Plo Koon asked.

“As painful as it is to say this, Leia and her husband Han, wasn’t there for him,” Anakin began, “What happened to me, happened to him. He felt abandoned by his family, so his abilities became unstable. So in a last-ditch effort, Leia sent him away at 10 to train under my son who was starting the new Jedi Order.”

“That’s good,” Koth said.

“Was it though,” Anakin asked, “Because, through those memories I saw, I hate to say my kids will have one of my fewer desirables traits.”

“And that is,” Shaak Ti asked.

“Impulsive,” Anakin answered, “Because, I saw Luke getting ready to kill Ben in his sleep.”

“WHAT,” Padmé exclaimed, “Why would our son do that?”

“Because the person attached to him showed him what Luke feared the most. Losing everything he had. And in a moment of weakness, he thought he could stop it. But when he realized what he was going to do, he felt but nothing but shame. But by that time. It was too late. Ben woke up. And when Luke and I looked into his eyes, we saw the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him,” Anakin finished as a tear fell from his eye.

“Your ok,” Ahsoka mumbled as she and Padmé held his hand.

“Thanks” he mumbled.

“What happened next,” Obi-wan asked.

“My grandson fell to the Darkside and became Kylo Ren,” Anakin said, “And Luke...Luke went into exile. And when a young girl arrived, asking him to teach her, he refused.”

“Why,” Aayla Secura asked.

“Because he said it was time for the Jedi to end,” Anakin began, “And I agree with him.”

Those words caused a loud uproar with most of the council members. All screaming blasphemy and talking about how crazy he and his future son are. When Anakin looked over at Obi-wan he saw a glazed look over his eyes. He knew the order meant everything to him, so Anakin couldn’t imagine what he feels right now.

“THAT’S ENOUGH,” Padmé yelled, silencing everyone, “I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU ALL DISRESPECTING MY HUSBAND NOR MY SON!”

“Senator,” Mundi began, “Did you not hear what he said?”

“Oh I did,” Padmé said, “But I would like him to explain what he means before I cast judgment.”

“Right Senator Amidala is,” Yoda said, “Explain the truth of the matter Skywalker will.” 

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin said, “At first I reacted the same way as you all did. But then I thought about it. The time for a traditional Jedi is over. The time for a traditional Sith is over.”

“If we do that then the balance-” Koth began.

“Will be out of balance,” Anakin questioned, “It already has. Revan told me what the force has been trying to tell me all along. The light cannot exists without the dark.”

“So what are we supposed to let it run rampant in our galaxy,” Luminara asked.

“You misjudge me, Master,” Anakin said, “If I’m truly am the chosen one, then my destiny is to bring balance to force. That means embracing the light and the dark.”

“So what will you do,” Obi-wan asked, making everyone turn towards him, “If that is truly what the force wants, what will you do to achieve it?”

“I’ll-,” Anakin began but was interrupted by Padmé’s communicator beeping.

“I’m sorry,” Padmé said, “I have to take this.”

“It’s ok,” Anakin said squeezing her hand and then letting it go. Padmé gave him a small smile as she left.

“You asked me what’ll I do, old friend,” Anakin began, “I would begin a new order. One that teaches the light and Darkside of the force.”

“You would corrupt them,” Koth said.

“No,” Anakin said, “The reason why the Jedi Order fell was because we were too scared to face what makes us who we are. And instead of confronting it, we hide from it in fear. And it’s that fear that became our downfall.” 

“But then they’ll corrup-”

“They wouldn't be,” Anakin said, “Because I would teach them to control themselves but also embrace what makes them, them. And not turn them into a robot with no emotion who lacks any real emotion.”

“SKYWALKER,” Koth yelled, “I WOULD NOT ALLOW TO DO THIS!”

“THIS ISN’T UP TO YOU,” Anakin yelled back, “I’ve seen what would happen if we don’t change. So I’ll do what I have to do. With or without you.”

“Is that a threat,” Koth asked.

“No,” Anakin said, “It’s a promise. Because I won't lose anyone else. Never again. No matter what happens.”

"And I'll be there to back him up," Ahsoka said holding Anakin's hand more firmly.

"And so will I," Thea said, taking his other hand.

The room was in a tense silence. No one daring to say a word, “Meditate on this I must,” Yoda said, breaking the silence.

“Master-” Koth began.

“Final my word is,” Yoda said, “Sense no deception in Skywalker, I do not. But a hard pill to swallow it is. Go against tradition Skywalker says. So discover the truth myself, I will.”

“I understa-” Anakin began, but was interrupted at the sound of the door opening again.

“Ani,” Padmé rushed out, her alarmed eyes making her husband and all their friends alert too.

“What is it,” Anakin asked, but her only response was to take out her communicator and project a recent news clip.

 _“Reporting from the Capital with breaking news,” The news lady said, “Not so long ago, an unidentified ship entered Coruscant’s airspace and- Wait we’re getting a transmission from the ship.”_ _  
_

_“This is Queen Miraj Scintel from the Planet Zygerria,” the woman said as her picture appeared before everyone._

“The hell is she doing here,” Thea asked.

 _“I’ve come to demand an audience with your leader so he can return what was rightfully stolen from me by the Jedi Order. If I hear nothing within the hour, then I will take that as a challenge. Remember, for one hour.”_ _  
_

“What could she want,” Aayla asked.

“Me,” Anakin said.

“Palpatine asked for us to come to the capital Ani,” Padmé said.

“We’ll come too,” Thea said as she, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Thema, Rex, Cody, Hunter, Sura, Hiro, along with BB-8, R2, and BD beeping their agreement. 

“Alright,” Anakin said, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I originally had this chapter longer but because I felt it was too long. So I decided to shorten it and put the rest in the next chapter which I hope will be uploaded sometime soon. I can't wait for you all to see what's in store for the gang when they go and meet Queen Miraj and her people. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	76. The Queen vs The Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang meets with Queen Miraj Scintel of Zygerria, one of them is forced into an unwanted spotlight that will change the galaxy forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is a rewrite of chapter 76 because I wasn't all that happy about it so I decided to rewrite it but I also didn't want to keep y'all waiting for chapter 77 so I hope you enjoy the double chapters!

_ **Chapter 76** _

_ “For everything you gain, you lose something else”  _

_**The Senate- 12:55 PM** _

As the gang along with R2, BB-8, BD-1, Sura, and Hiro all arrived at the Senate building, it was in a tense silence. Where they landed, they saw two forces standing at the ready. On the right were their people, who stared at Queen’s men on the left side in front of a large luxury ship with nothing but disdain. The heavy rain that just started moments ago only making the atmosphere only more tense 

“What the hell is she thinking,” Obi-wan asked as they all walked in between the two forces.

“Who knows what that crazy woman thinks,” Anakin said, “All we need to do is get her out of here. Rex, Cody, and Hunter, I want you all to stay out here and get everyone else here for backup. And be on guard, we don’t know what she’ll do.”

“Yes Sir,” The three clones said as they walked towards their brothers in arms. When the group walked into the Senate building, Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Thea, and Thema all felt the tense atmosphere amplify by 11 when they noticed all the armed guards in the halls. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Thema said.

“I would be worried if you didn’t,” Obi-wan said, as Palpatine's guards along with Commander Fox rushed towards them.

“Generals,” Fox greeted with a salute.

“What’s the situation Fox,” Anakin asked.

“The Queen and the Chancellor are in his office waiting for you Sir.”

“Fine,” Anakin said, but as the group was getting closer the guards block Ahsoka’s way.

“The hell,” Ahsoka exclaimed, making everyone turn towards her.

“What the hell are you doing,” Thea asked.

“She’s a civilian,” Fox said, “She’s not permitted to go.”

“Bullshit,” Ahsoka said.

“It’s not,” Fox snarled.

“Fox you're out of line,” Thea said, “Ahsoka has helped us from the very beginning and was a crucial part in the battle of Tatooine. So she has every right to go up with us. So don’t make me order you.”

“Sorry, but you can’t order me,” Fox said, giving the padawan a glare.

“If she can’t we will,” Anakin said as he, Obi-wan, Padmé, and even Thema step up.

“So as a General of the Republic I order you to let Ahsoka Tano through,” Anakin said, giving Fox the stare down.

So with a slight huff, Fox orders the two guards to let the young Torguta through and into the lift. “They’ll be waiting for you in his office Sir,” Fox said as the doors closed.

“I’m sure,” Anakin mumbled as the lift then took them up.

_**The Chancellor’s office** _

“You all ready for this,” Anakin asked as they finally reached the Chancellor’s floor.

“Yup,” Padmé said as she took Anakin’s hand as they walked out towards the lobby. But when they walked in They saw 10 queen’s guard and 10 of the Chancellor’s guard. 

“Sura, Hiro,” Anakin called the two wolves, “I want you two to stay out here and guard the doors with the other guards ok?”

“Yes Master,” The Wolves respond, making the Chancellor’s and the Queen’s guards jump in shock and surprise.

‘Let’s get this over with,’ Anakin thought as the door to the Chancellor’s office opened and Sly Moore and Mas Amedda walked out to greet them. 

“Thank you for coming quickly Jedi,” Mas said.

“It’s no problem,” Anakin said.

“But I’m afraid your friends must stay out here,” Sly said giving Padmé, Thema, Obi-wan, Thea, Ahsoka, and their three droids an unwelcoming look. 

“Wherever I go, they go,” Anakin said, not backing down.

“Just let them through Sly,” Mas said.

“The Chancellor will not be happy about this,” Sly said as she leads the way inside. 

When the group walking into the spacious office, they saw Palpatine sitting at his desk while Queen Miraj sat on one of the couches in the center of the room with her Prime Minister and some more guards standing behind her.

“Anakin, my boy,” Palpatine greeted as he rose from his chair, “You came!”

“Of course Chancellor,” Anakin said as everyone else behind him bowed.

“And you brought your friends,” Palpatine smiled, by even then they all felt and heard the menacing tone underneath that fake smile. 

“We’re sorry for intruding Chancellor,” Padmé spoke up, “But I didn’t want him to be alone.”

“And why not,” The Queen asked, “What makes you so nervous?”

“Because the last time he was with you he had a chain around his neck,” Thea snapped.

“Mmm,” Miraj hummed, “The Padawans, the Master, the droids and...Who are you,” she asked looking at Padmé.

“I’m Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo,” Padmé answered as the group took a seat across from her with only a large coffee table separating them.

“Hmm,” Miraj said as she took a good look at Padmé, “So you're the wife...Well, you have me beat there,” Miraj said, looking at Padmé’s chest. 

“Can we get this over with please,” Anakin said, his voice getting hard as he felt Padmé's discomfort.

“Yes, let's,” Miraj answered simply.

“Good,” Palpatine said, “Now Queen Miraj, you’ve caused a great uproar on my Capital. Why would you do this?”

“To get what was stolen from me,” Miraj said.

“Stolen,” Padmé asked, “If you're talking about my husband, then I’m gonna need you to correct yourself.”

“What my Queen says is correct,” Vozzo said, “By our laws, Skywalker belongs to the Queen.”

“And according to our laws, slavery is not a true business practice and is a sentient life violation,” Padmé said.

“But last time I checked Skywalker was willing to leave the Republic,” Miraj said.

“That was before I came back,” Anakin said.

“And what exactly changed,” Vozzo asked.

“Because I realized what I would be leaving behind if I left,” Anakin said as he grabbed Padmé’s hand, “And I refuse to leave her.”

“Oh Ani,” Miraj giggled.

“Don’t call him that,” Padmé said, her voice more demanding.

“I’ll call him whatever I want,” Miraj said, her eye refusing to back down.

“Don’t act like you're above everyone here, Your Majesty,” Obi-wan said, “You're not in your home court anymore.”

“That may be so,” Miraj said, “But you wouldn’t risk having another war on your hands. Or having another group of colonists disappear on you.”

“Is that a threat,” Ahsoka asked.

“Oh no my dear Ahsoka,” Miraj said leaning forward, “That’s a promise.”

“I would love to see you try,” Thea snarled.

“I wouldn’t have to you little sku-” Miraj said.

“Watch,” Thema yelled, interrupting the Queen, “How you talk to my daughter...Bitch.”

“YOU DARE TALK TO A QUEEN LIKE THAT,” Vozzo yelled as her guards aimed their guns at her.

“I DARE TALK A BITCH LIKE THAT,” Thema yelled, as she activated her bow and aimed it back at them, the glowing blue light showing that the arrow was ready to fly.

‘This is getting interesting,’ Palpatine thought as the fight between Thema and the Prime Minister escalated. 

“Ladies, ladies,” Palpatine said, raising his arms, “Let’s calm down. We are in a civilized society. So let’s talk this out. So please, Miss. Mohz lower your bow.”

"Tell them to lower theirs first," Thema said.

"We have you six to one," One of the guards said.

"I like those odds," Thema smirked, "I've killed 12 men at the same time. So trust me, you six, won't be much of a challenge."

"It's fine mom," Thea said as she placed her hand on her arm, "Put the bow."

"Lower your guns," Miraj said, and without a moment hesitation the guards did as ordered, so Thema lowered her bow.

“Skug,” Vozzo mumbled.

“Bitch,” Thema mumbled back as the two women glared at one another.

“I’m sorry Queen Miraj, but in good faith, I cannot give you Anakin Skywalker,” Palpatine said.

“Really,” Miraj asked, “Then how will the galaxy react in knowing that not only you let Jabba the Hutt get away with things like this, but you're also in violation of my world and system’s law.”

“Excuse me,” Palpatine asked.

“For almost four years, you let Jabba the Hutt get away with how many sentient life violations? How many conspiracies of murder? Or even Capital Murder? And all because of what?”

“A war maybe,” Ahsoka answered.

“That’s just an excuse,” Miraj said, “You all pride yourself in defending your people to the last breath. So what was Jabba? A moment of weakness? A mistake?”

But no one answered her, “That’s what I thought,” Miraj said, “And we have one last thing. An Act if you will,”

“We call it The Returns Act,” Vozzo said as she handed a datapad over to Sly Moore so she can show it to Mas and Palpatine, “The Returns Act stats that any slave that was own by someone in our system must be returned, regardless of origin, class, or reason as to why they left their Master's care.”

“And we’ve had almost every system sign it in agreement,” Miraj said, “Even yours.”

“WHAT,” Padmé exclaimed looking at Palpatine as a bolt of lightning struck, “Is this true Chancellor?”

“It would appear it is,” Palpatine said as he saw his signature on the datapad, ‘This could actually work to my advantage,’ Palpatine thought, ‘If I let her take him, I could just go and take him back with whatever forces I have left or by myself.’

“No,” Padmé said, “You're not taking him with you. I refuse to -”

“Padmé,” Palpatine interrupted, making everyone look at him, “Let me just begin with this," Palpatine began, "I don't remember signing this document. Not in the slightest," he said, "But until I find out anything else, I will follow the agreement."

"WHAT," Padmé screamed.

"That's all I ask for," Miraj smiled as Padmé looks back and forth between the two in disbelief. 

"I’m sorry my dear,” Palpatine sighed, “But I have to.”

“Chancellor you can’t,” Padmé said, walking up to his desk.

“We have to uphold our end of this Act Senator Amidala,” Sly said.

“But you said-” Padmé said.

“I know. I know," Palpatine said, "I don't know how this got to my desk, much less with my signature on it. And believe me, I will figure out how. But until then, I’m sorry,” Palpatine said.

"Chancellor," Padmé said in shock.

“Until I figure out what happened and how my signature showed up here, I have to follow it,” Palpatine said.

“No,” a voice said, with a slight echo. When everyone looked towards the voice they saw Thea with a bit of red in her eyes.

“I don’t care what stupid act you have, I refuse to allow scum like you to take our friend away from us again.”

“Child,” Miraj laughed, “The law isn’t on your side. It’s on mine.”

“Ahsoka,” Thea called out.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka responded.

“I have a question.”

“And that is,” Ahsoka smirked because she knew exactly where this would go.

“Do I give a fuck,” Thea asked.

“No, not one,” Ahsoka said, with a smile.

“How many fucks do I give,” Thea asked.

“Zero,” Ahsoka said. With an even bigger smile.

“Exactly so therefore your comment is,” Thea began, “Irrelevant,” Thea and Ahsoka finished as they leaned back, gave each other a high five and crossed their arms.

“If you don’t give him up willing then I’ll take him by force,” Miraj yelled.

“I would love to see you try,” Thea said.

“I wouldn’t have to try.”

“Really, because you’ve been trying to rebuild your slave empire for how long,” Thea asked with a venomous smile. 

“Little girl I will rock your world,” Miraj yelled standing up.

“Then rock it,” Thea yelled back, leaning back against the couch.

“Do you want me to jump across this table,” Miraj said.

“Feeling froggy, then leap,” Thea said, leaning forward again.

“Thea calm down,” Anakin said gently, placing a hand on hers’.

As Anakin looked to Obi-wan, Thema, and Ahsoka, they all also had a worried look on their faces as they felt the rising anger in the young gir.

“Yeah Thea,” Miraj said, putting emphasis on Thea’s name, “Calm down.”

“You stay out of this,” Anakin said, standing up and pointing a finger at her.

“Oh you're so cute trying to be all demanding,” Miraj said as she walked closer to Anakin, “But I’m the one in control here,” and with that being said, Miraj pulled Anakin by his tunic and kissed him right in front of everyone.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM,” Padmé yelled as she walked closer to the Zygerrian woman.

“Padmé,” Obi-wan said as he, Ahsoka, Thema, and Thea all stood up from the couch to hold her back.

“Padmé calm down,” Anakin said as he walked towards her.

“NO,” Padmé yelled as she looked at the smirking woman, “If she doesn’t leave right now, I may actually hit her.”

“Padmé you can’t hit her,” Ahsoka said.

“She’s right Padmé,” Thema said, making the furious wife look at her.

“Allow me,” Thea said, and without hesitation, Thea sent a right hook right against the Queen’s face.

“You beast,” Miraj groaned as she held her right cheek.

“I’ve had enough of people like you,” Thea snarled, “And If I have to break every law to get you out of here. So be it.”

“It sounds like you wanna challenge,” Miraj smirked.

“If it gets you out of here,” Thea snarled.

“Fine,” Miraj said as she took out her new and custom electric-chain whip, “If I win, I get Anakin.”

“And If I win,” Thea said as she ignited one of her yellow lightsaber blades, “You’ll leave him alone.”

“Deal,” Miraj smirked.

“THEA NO,” Anakin yelled, but it was too late as Miraj made a swipe at Thea which Thea parried. 

“Chancellor we have to get you out of here,” Mas said, but Palpatine didn’t move or say a word. Palpatine sensed something in this girl he didn’t sense before. Something....unnatural.

“THEA STOP,” Anakin yelled as he placed his hand on his lightsaber.

“Stop Skywalker,” Vozzo said.

“What do you mean stop,” Ahsoka said, “Your Mistress is fighting right now and could get hurt. Why aren't you more concerned about this?”

“Because I know my Mistress can handle a small Padawan,” Vozzo said, “And this is a custom on our planet.”

“And that is,” Thema asked.

“When a declaration of a battle is made and both parties accept then no one on either side’s party can interfere. If so the battle is void and the other person automatically wins.”

“And how does it end,” Anakin asked.

“Whoever's the first one to pass out, go unconscious...Or dead,” Vozzo said, right when Thea forced pushed Miraj through the office doors.

Everyone on the other side of the door all immediately began to point their gun at the other, making Sura and Hiro release a loud growl as they got into the attack position. 

As Miraj kneeled on the ground, Thea took that as the perfect opportunity to go in for another attack, but Miraj expected that; So when Thea tried to do an overhead attack, Miraj kicked her in her stomach and sent her flying into the lift they arrived in. 

As Thea’s back hit the back of the lift, she dropped her lightsaber next to her and released a slight groan as her back that didn’t fully heal from the Rancor began to hurt.

When she looked up she saw the worried face of her friends and her mother. But before she could say anything to them, she heard a loud yell as she immediately raised her lightsaber to block the electrified weapon. 

“Come on little girl,” Miraj said as she pushed her weapon down so Thea’s lightsaber got closer to her neck. When Thea looked up she saw that Miraj’s leg was close to her.

‘This is such a cheap shot,’ Thea thought, and without hesitation, Thea bit the woman as hard as she could.

“AHHHH,” Miraj screamed, and without missing a beat, Thea forced pushed the woman against the lift's control, making her drop her whip but also making the lift door closed as the Queen’s back pressed a floor button.

Before the woman could recover, Thea began to punch her and left and right, not noticing that the lift was now moving.

“I WANT TO KNOW WHAT FLOOR THAT LIFT IS HEADING TO,” Anakin yelled at Fox.

“Yes sir,” Fox said.

“Calm down Anakin,” Padmé said.

“I can’t,” Anakin said, “This is my fight. Thea shouldn’t be fighting it.”

“Thea’s a tough girl,” Ahsoka said.

“She’ll make it through this,” Obi-wan said.

“I don’t care,” Thema said drawing everyone's attention, “That’s my baby girl and if she has so much as a single scratch on her body, that’s one head of these fuckers I’m taking off,” Thema finished looking at the Queen’s guards, with a look that can kill.

As Thea and Miraj exchanged kicks and punches in the small lift, Thea began to realize that she may have underestimated the woman. Because even though she doesn’t look it, this woman was a hell of a fighter. 

“Getting tired little one,” Miraj asked as she kicked Thea against the lift's wall.

“Tired,” Thea repeated with a chuckle, “I’m just getting started,” she yelled as she punched the queen in the face then sending a swift kick to the stomach to push her away.

Miraj but then kicks off the wall and kicks Thea in her side. Making the young girl hiss in pain. “Ah,” Miraj laughed, “Is that a weak spot?”

“Come and find out,” Thea groaned as she sent another attack towards the Queen. But now knowing where to hit, Miraj dodge Thea’s incoming punch and kneaded her again in her side, just when the lift doors opened. So without hesitation, the Queen kicks Thea square in the chest, making the young girl fly out of the lift and onto her back.

“THEA,” a voice screamed. When she looked up, she saw Aden and his Master further down the hall. They and everyone else in the hallway, all had a shocked and worried look on their faces as they took in the young girl’s appearance. But before she could respond she heard the sound of the Queen’s whip being turned back on, and when she looked back she saw the Queen heading towards her while swinging her whip.

“You really have been a pain in my ass young Mohz,” Miraj said. 

“Yeah I get that a lot,” Thea said, and with a quick stretch of her arm, Thea called her fallen lightsaber as the Queen speed up towards her; And as soon as the Queen whipped her weaponed down towards Thea, the young padawan’s lightsaber finally reach her hand in time so she could block the electrifying strike. 

“Your Master is coming with me girl,” Miraj sneered.

“Over my dead body,” Thea said, and with such speed that Ahsoka would’ve been proud of, Thea disconnected her lightsaber into two and activated the second blade as she managed to cut Miraj’s thigh. 

“AHHH,” Miraj screamed as Thea kicked the Queen off her.

“YOU JEDI WHELP,” Miraj screamed as she and Thea got off the floor.

“Oh did that hurt,” Thea cooed as if she was talking to a five-year-old, as she held her lightsabers as Ahsoka does. 

“I was going to be merciful and at least keep you alive for Anakin’s sake,” Miraj said, “BUT TO HELL WITH THAT! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE MOHZ!”

“You know you sound like a broken record right,” Thea said, “Because you don’t know how many times I heard that.”

“Well I’ll make sure this will be the last time you hear it,” Miraj said as she snaps her whip.

“Everyone listen up,” Thea screamed, now addressing all the senators and their staff members, “If you don’t wanna get caught in the crossfire I would follow Master Luni and Padawan Kaiser to safety.”

“But Thea,” Aden began, as all the senators began to run towards the two Jedis

“Not the time Aden,” Thea screamed, not taking her eyes off the Queen who was moving her whip.

“Yeah little boy,” Miraj laughed, “Unless you want to come with me too,” She said as she licked her lips. With those words being said, something in Thea snapped. Because instead of waiting for the Queen to attacking first, she was the one to aim for the throat this time. But now hardening her whip, Miraj blocked her strike.

“Aww, what’s wrong little Thea,” Miraj laughed as she said the angered look on Thea’s face.

“You leave him out of this,” Thea sneered, as she pushed her lightsabers against the woman’s weapon. 

“Thea please,” Aden tried again, as Master Luni helped guide the senators away.

“ADEN GO,” Thea screamed, taking her eyes away from Miraj, and that was a mistake. Because while Aden was startled by Thea’s tone and the red tint in her eyes, Miraj took advantage of it and kicked Thea down there, making the young girl double over in pain, but with that opening, Miraj sliced Thea’s right leg and side. 

“Your death is inevitable,” Miraj said as she wrapped her whip around the young girl and began to electrify her. 

“LET HER GO,” Aden screamed as he ignited his blue lightsaber. 

“STAY BACK ADEN,” Thea screamed through the pain. 

“BUT THEA,” Aden screamed, as he noticed the Queen squeezed the handle harder, making the whip raise the voltage. 

“She’s right little boy,” Miraj laughed as she looked at him, “If you interfere, Thea dies. And Master Skywalker will be mine.”

“OVER...MY...DEAD...BODY,” Thea screamed as the voltage raised even higher. 

“That can be arranged my dear,” Miraj said, leaning down and smirking in Thea’s face, and with a hard swing, Miraj swung Thea through a wall and into a poor senator's office. 

“THEA,” Aden yelled as he went after them. 

“Aden no,” a voice said grabbing his wrist, when he turned around he saw the worried faces of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Senator Padmé Amidala, her two wolves, and their three droids. But the scariest person of them all was Thema Mohz.

“Master Skywalker,” Aden greeted, “Thea’s fighting-”

“I know,” Anakin said.

“Then why don’t you stop it,” Aden asked as another big crash was heard from the room. 

“Trust us kid, if we could we would,” Ahsoka said, “But this isn’t one of those things we can just stop.”

“But-”

“The Queen challenged her Aden,” Obi-wan said, “And Thea accepted. If we intervene-”

“Then Thea dies and she takes Anakin,” Thema snared, but before anyone could say a word a loud scream made all of their hearts drop. When they all raced into the room, they all saw Miraj’s hardened whip in Thea’s side, as the young girl’s lightsaber was by her side.

“Silly little girl,” Miraj laughed as impaled her further, “You really thought you could defeat me? How delusional can you be,” Miraj asked as she loosened the whip, and with a hard swing, she whipped Thea through another wall not knowing what was on the other side. 

**_The Press room-A Few moments before impact_ **

“I can’t believe the Chancellor would ok the press being here,” Hunter said, as he, Rex, Cody, Waxer, Boil, and Fives.

“Me neither, but we have to follow orders,” Cody said.

“I don’t know,” Rex said, “Something doesn’t feel right.”

“You say that all the time Rex old boy,” Fives said, making both Waxer and Boil hum in agreement. 

“Yeah but this time-,” Rex began but was interrupted by the sound of a loud boom.

“The hell was that,” Hunter mumbled, as he and everyone else in the room began to look around. 

All of the press began to stand from their seats as their drones began to float next to them, all looking around for the disturbance.

“Hey everyone sit down,” Hunter said, making everyone look at him with a 'Who's he talking to look.'

“Blast man could have said it nicer,” Cody chuckled.

“What he meant to say was,” Rex said stepping up, “Everyone please remain in your seats, until we can discover the source of the disturbance.”

“Do you think it’s an attack,” a reporter asked urgently, making all the other reports panic.

“We don’t know ma’am. SO I can't really say,” Rex answered, “But in order to ensure you and everyone else safety, we would like for you to all remain in-” Rex began but was interrupted by a large boom and debris falling from the upper right side of the room destroying the Chancellor’s podium.

“EVERYONE TAKE COVER,” Waxer screamed, as everyone kneeled on the floor and covered their heads. So no one saw as the person who flew through the wall, hit the blaster proof window on the opposite side.

“THEA,” a voice screamed, making the clones look up as they saw something hit the floor. When the group looked towards the stage they saw Thea struggling to get up from the floor as she coughed up blood and held her side which was bleeding immensely.

“COMMANDER,” The clones screamed as they all raced towards her.

“STOP,” Thea screamed as she stopped their movement with the force with an outstretched hand, “I’m-” Thea began but was stopped as she began to cough up a frightening among of blood, “Fine,” she finished weakly as she looked down to where the Queen stabbed her. 

“Are you,” A voice asked. When everyone turned around to see who it was they were greeted with disheveled and slightly bloody Queen Miraj, as she jumped down from the large hole she made.

“My how the mighty have fallen,” Miraj laughed as Thea tried to get up but fell back down in pure pain.

“Are these your saviors,” Miraj asked looking at the press, their drones, and the clones, “The people you admire? The people you would lay your life down for,” Miraj asked but this time looking solely at the clones, specifically Rex, Cody, and Hunter.

“Why risk your own life, to protect someone who can’t even protect themselves,” Miraj asked looking at the clones.

“You Jedi are weak,” Miraj said, walking even closer to Thea, “Worthless. Cowering behind your precious ideals and your supposed light.”

As the woman continued to degrade and belittle her, Thea felt that anger and hate rise in her to a new level; And that voice. That voice for before sounded even louder than before. Looking down at the metal piece in her side, Thea took hold of it and pulled it out without a moment of hesitation; And it was that pain that fuels her anger and hate.

“You're not brave. Or as fearless as you believe. Your kind has merely forgotten the fear of death,” Miraj said as snap her whip, “Allow me to reacquaint you.”

As the storm behind continued to rage on, her anger and hate began to fuel her as well. So as she spat out blood one more time, grabbed her lightsaber, and began to stand up from the ground.

“Oh, so the little slave still has some fight in her,” Miraj laughed, but Thea didn’t respond as she continued to look down.

“Oh, you have nothing to say,” Miraj asked with a smirk, “That’s fine. A slave like you has no value in this universe. The only thing you're good for is bowing to me.”

Those words struck Thea in her heart as she remembers the pirates that killed her mom, her tribe, and friends who said the same things to her when she was the only one left.

‘Kill her Thea,’ the voice in her head said, ‘Hold nothing back!’

When Thea’s head snapped up, Rex, Cody, Hunter, Fives, Waxer, and Boil were shocked to see how red her eyes looked. Yeah, half of them have seen it before, but not like this. It looked as if...She was a different person, and their worst fear was confirmed as they watched her slowly place her beloved lightsaber back to the ground.

“Oh getting a little confident now,” Miraj laughed.

But again Thea didn’t respond. How could she when she felt as though she could feel the stormy sky outside, and even feel every lightning strike. She felt like she could bring down a bolt of lightning at a moment's notice.

“THEA,” A voice screamed. When she and Miraj looked back towards the hole she flew from, they saw Thea’s friends and mother standing there with a worried look. 

“Aww isn’t that nice,” Miraj smirked as she looked back at her, “Your family is here to see off. Well, let’s give these people one hell of a show!”

The next couple of moments felt like it was moving in slow motion. As the Queen rushed her, Thea stood her ground and waited for the right moment. 

When she eventually got close to the young girl, Miraj whipped her whip at the girl but knowing what she was gonna do, Thea used the force to help her jump over it and crossed her arms, and everyone who knew her knew exactly what she was about to do.

“THEA NO,” Anakin screamed, knowing that his padawan was pushing her limits, but it was too late because Thea released a short burst of her infamous scream that staggered the queen. But she wasn’t over, because as she landed in front of she kicked the queen right underneath her chin and used the force to propel her in the air, and following suit Thea jumped even higher and released an even longer and louder scream that forced Miraj back onto the ground. By this point, the queen was close to losing consciousness, but when she was finally able to look up, she saw the young girl falling back down towards her, and the last thing she felt was a hard punch to the gut.

As Thea staggers back from Miraj’s unconscious body, she holds her head and turns towards the flashing and rolling cameras. But feeling another set of eyes on her, Thea turns towards the large hole that she created when she flew through it and saw all of her friends standing in shock.

“Anakin,” Thea whispered as her vision began to blur, “Mommy-,” Thea finished as she reached her hand out for them, as her eyes rolled back as she finally collapsed.

“THEA,” Thema screamed as she and everyone else reached the girl, as she fell to the ground.

“Thea,” Thema cried as she held her only child, “Hey, come on baby girl wake up.”

“Come on little Canary open your eyes,” Anakin said as he squeezed her hand.

“Thea,” Ahsoka cried, as Padmé held her and Aden, who was also crying uncontrollably. While BB-8, R2, and BD released sad beeps, as Sura and Hiro began to howl in pain and sorrow.

“Rex, Cody, call the Jedi Council! NOW,” Obi-wan said urgently as he held down on her bloody wound with tears falling from his eyes as well. 

“Right away sir,” Rex said as he and Cody ran out of the room, while everyone else was holding back the press.

When Anakin looked up he saw Vozzo and some of the Queen’s guards surrounding their queen.

“My Queen,” Vozzo called out.

“Vozzo,” Miraj groaned, “That girl-”

“Worry about it later my Queen,” Vozzo said as she and the Queen’s guards help her stand, "But we have to get you out of here."

When Thema saw Miraj get up on unsteady legs she began to move Thea’s head which was laying on her lap off when Padmé stopped her. “Stay here with her,” she said as she stood up, making everyone look at her in confusion.

“MIRAJ,” Padmé called out as she approached the Queen with a look that could burn down an entire world. 

“If you want to gloat, I wouldn’t waste your breat-” Miraj began but was interrupted by a punch to the right cheek. 

“YOU WENCH,” Vozzo screamed as she and the guards went to protect their queen. However, they noticed their limbs won’t move no matter how hard they tried. When they looked up, they saw Ahsoka and Aden with a hand stretching out towards them.

“That was for hurting Anakin,” Padmé said as she swung another punch, “That was for terrorizing my family,” Another punch, “That is for kissing my husband,” another punch, “This is for hurting Thea,” another punch, “And this is because I felt like it,” Padmé finished as she sent one last punch that knocked the woman out, making her land on the ground hard. 

“Get her out of my sight,” Padmé said as Aden and Ahsoka unfroze the others. But when they tried to come at her, Sura and Hiro stepped in front of Padmé with a vicious growl as they barred their teeth at them. So with the bitter taste of defeat, Miraj’s people followed Padmé’s instructions and left her sight.

“She’s losing a lot of blood,” Obi-wan said, making Padmé, Sura, and Hiro turn back towards them.

“What can we do,” Padmé asked, “There's gotta be something.”

“I’m afraid there’s nothing much we can do,” Obi-wan said, making all of them cry even harder. But then, Anakin felt something in the force. Something or someone flying above. 

“We have to get to the Temple,” Ahsoka cried, “It’s her only chance.”

“Rex, get us a speeder,” Anakin cried in his commlink as Waxer, Boil, and Fives ran up to them on the stage. 

“Sir,” Waxer began, “We need to leave now. It’s getting hard to hold the press back.”

“Right,” Thema mumbled as she reached to pick her child up.

“No,” Anakin said, stopping her, “I’ll pick her up.” 

So with as much care, Anakin picked Thea up in a bridal carry with Thema and Padmé right as his side.

“Let’s clear a way,” Ahsoka said, and as quickly and carefully as possible, the gang rushed through the press and out in the pouring rain. “Sir,” Rex screamed as he pulled a speeder in front of them. So without hesitation, everyone jumped into the speeder and hurried as fast as they could towards the Temple. But little did they know that the whole incident will change the galaxy forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what I used as a reference on Thea's final move against Miraj- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrrVxIElrNY
> 
> A not so fun fact- the Return act that the Queen was talking about, I based it off 'The Fugitive Act of 1850'. Now if you don't know what that is, it was a law that required every state in the United States including free states that if any escaped slaves were discovered and found, were to be sent back to their 'rightful owners'. 
> 
> I just wanna thank AmericanDesi for the honest review of the last version of this chapter, because they really made me want to write something a bit better than before. And I also want to thank Gingerthuglife for the amazing idea of add Padmé's little fight with Miraj. It was really fun and exciting to write that part.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a little different, considering It'll primarily focus on a character we haven't done in a while, and they'll set everything in motion. I hope you all have a good day, stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	77. A Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he thinks about the events that took place a couple of hours ago, Palpatine must choose what to do now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that will change everything from this point on

**_Chapter 77_ **

_“Adaptation is the key to survival”_

**_The Chancellor’s Private Home, Coruscant- 9:00 PM_ **

As Palpatine stared out at the vast garden in his private estate, his mind was going a mile an hour. Thinking about what happened earlier today at the Senate, made the Sith Lord take a pause. ‘The darkness surrounding her,’ he thought, ‘It’s so rich. And potent. I need to know about the girl.’

So after Anakin and the rest of them left, Palpatine contacted his spy named Blotyh Cul who was a Cerean working in the Temple’s Medical wing. His goal was to monitor every new youngling that was brought in and document their age, midi-chlorian count, and how many new younglings were brought in every year. 

_“You need me, my lord,” he asked, a cloak hiding his identity from any onlookers._

_“Thea Mohz,” Palpatine said, “She’s coming in with severe injuries. I want you to find out her count. And do be discrete.”_ _  
_

_“At once my lord,” he said as Palpatine ended the call._

That was about nine hours ago. ‘What is taking him so long,’ he thought, when he felt Sly and Mas walk up behind him.

“What is it,” Palpatine asked, not bothering to look back.

“My lord, Blotchy Cul is here,” Mas answered.

“Where,” Palpatine asked as he left his balcony.

“In your studies, my lord,” Sly answered. 

“Excellent,” Palpatine said as she left the balcony of his bedroom and began to walk through the lavish halls of the mansion.

“Did he say anything to you,” Palpatine asked.

“Only that he found something extraordinary,” Mas answered.

“And did he Sly,” Palpatine asked, knowing that the Umbaran woman read his mind.

“He believes he has,” Sly answered in her usual monotone voice.

“Let’s see if he has,” Palpatine said as he opened the door to his studies to find the man in question sitting on his couch with a bouncing leg.

“My lord,” he greeted as he stood up as fast as he could and gave Palpatine a bow.

“Blotchy,” Palpatine greeted with a fake smile, “How have you been?”

“Good my lord,” He answered looking back up at him.

“Please take a seat, I’m anxious about what you have for me,” Palpatine said as he took a seat across from him, while Sly and Mas stood behind him.

“So,” Palpatine began, “Tell me about the girl.”

“Well according to the people in the Temple, she’s a wild card like her Master, Anakin Skywalker,” Blotchy began, “She took on a Rancor all by herself during the Battle of Tatooine, and even fought Maul’s Super commandos all on her own.”

“Hmm,” Mas said, “All this from a new padawan...Interesting.”

“Indeed,” Sly said, “But that ability she displayed today, it seems similar to that of a Force Scream, but still something completely new.”

“I heard her Master call it a Canary Cry,” Blotchy said, “It’s like a sonic boom she can create just by yelling. And the longer she screams, the more damage she can cause to the area and whoever she is aiming at.”

“Hmm,” Palpatine hummed, “Now for the important question. What’s her count?”

“Sir,” Blotchy said as he took a deep breath, “It was 27,000.”

“27,000,” Mas and Sly screamed, “But that’s the same as-” Mas began.

“Same as Anakin Skywalker’s,” Blotchy said, “I know it’s hard to believe but, trust me I checked it twice. That’s her count.”

“My Lord,” Mas said, everyone now turning towards Palpatine, “Are you ok?”

“Fine, my friend,” Palpatine said, “You’ve done well, your dismissed. I’ll send the funds to your account.”

“Of course,” Blotchy said he gave everyone a bow and left the mansion.

“The same as Skywalker’s,” Palpatine mumbled as he stood up from the couch and placed both his hands on his desk, his back turn towards them. 

“My lord,” Mas began.

“I know what’s been going on,” Palpatine said, “They've been working against me, that much is obvious now when they didn’t tell me about the second battle of Kamino and the Siege of Mandalore happening until it was already over. Everything that’s happened in the last month is not a coincidence.”

“My Lord,” Sly said.

“They know,” Palpatine said, “They must have known from the beginning.”

“But how,” Mas asked.

“Ahsoka Tano,” Palpatine sneered as he slammed his hands on the desk, “Everything was fine until she showed up. She must have seen something that made her come back. But I believe it wasn't just her influence that caused this.”

“Then who else,” Sly asked.

“The Force itself,” Palpatine answered, “The force wants balance. And Anakin was the exact opposite of it. So in order to get it, it intervened and created someone to help him balance it. Someone who could understand his pain and suffering.”

“Thea Mohz,” Mas said.

“However,” Sly said, “Though I sensed balance in Skywalker, Mohz is a different case.”

“Why do you say that,” Mas asked.

“She used the Darkside to kill today that’s why,” Palpatine answered, “It appears that when it comes to family, Mohz is not afraid to defend them with any means necessary. Even if that means to kill.”

“So what should we do,” Mas asked.

“Skywalker is no longer a use for me,” Palpatine said, “Whatever he went through before he landed on Tatooine changed him, and that change is something I don’t need in an apprentice,” Palpatine said turning back towards them with a sinister smile, “But Mohz, she’s so close to falling I don’t think they even realize it.”

“But what about the rest of them,” Sly asked, “It’s pretty clear that the inhibitor chips are compromised now.”

“Leave that to me,” Palpatine smiled as he walked out to the balcony of his studies, “Because one way or another I’ll get what I want. No matter who has to die. Because it's time to execute Plan B.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, he's going for her now. I decided to change Thea's count because I thought it would be better if she and Anakin were actual equals in the force. I hope you all enjoyed the rewrite and this new chapter, stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	78. Canary Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group races to get Thea medical treatment, some members of the Jedi Order questions Thea's control over the force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was gonna be a lot longer but I decided to cut it down, I hope you all enjoy chapter 78!

**_Chapter 78_ **

_“Struggles often begin and end with the truth”_

**_The Jedi Temple- Earlier 1:10 PM_ **

When the gang arrived at the Jedi Temple, they saw Master Yoda, Windu, Vokra along with Doctor Nemma, Doctor Blotchy Cul, and Nurse Ema all waiting for them with a stretcher and a couple of med droids. 

“How is she,” Master Vokra asked as Anakin placed Thea’s unconscious body on the stretcher. 

“She hasn't moved since we left the Senate,” Anakin answered urgently as they all followed the medical officials inside the Temple.

“Her eyes aren’t reacting to the light,” Cul said as he flashed a flashlight to 

“Her heart’s slowing down! She’s losing a lot of blood,” Doctor Nemma said.

“Alright ladies and gentleman, this is a code blue, so we have to work fast,” Vokra said, but as soon as the words left her mouth, Thea’s body began to shake uncontrollably as she made a choking sound. 

“CONVOLUTION,” Ema yelled out.

“Hold her down,” Vokra said as they all grab a limb, “Stretcher, restrain,” Vokra ordered, and soon after a blue light covered Thea’s ankles and wrist. However, the rest of her body continued to shake. 

“I don’t know how long this is gonna hold her,” Ema said as they all noticed the windows began to crack.

“Not long,” Cul said. 

“Come on Doctor, we’re close,” Nemma said as the temple critical care unit came into view.

“Nemma she’s completely out of contro-” Cul began, But right after those words left his mouth, Thea released a powerful pulse that sent everyone including the droids and the wolves back away from her now freed body. 

“She can’t control herself,” Vokra said, “She’s too powerful and unstable to get close to.”

“Let me,” Anakin said as he walked closer to his trashing padawan. However, Thea’s body released another powerful pulse that Anakin was not prepared for, which made the Jedi Knight go flying once again. 

“Anakin,” Padmé screamed as her husband flew past her. As Anakin felt his body fly through the sky, he closed his eyes anticipating the pain he would feel when he’ll eventually crash. But out of nowhere, he felt his body stop in mid air. When he turned his head he saw the Father, Son, and Daughter standing there.

“What are-” Anakin began to ask.

“Are you alright Anakin,” The Father asked as he slowly lowered Anakin to the ground.

“I’m fine,” Anakin said, “But Thea-”

“We know,” The Son said, “We sensed her.”

“Is there anything you can do,” Anakin asked.

“Let me help,” The Daughter said. So without another word The Daughter approached Thea and was able to withstand the strong force outburst the young girl sent out.

When the force wielder finally reached her, The Daughter placed her hands on each side of Thea’s head, as her hands began to glow. 

Everyone watched as Thea’s trashing body began to slow down until it became perfectly still.

“I’ll keep her calm and steady,” The Daughter said, “So you and your people need to move fast Master Vokra. I can feel her slipping.”

“Understood,” Vokra said as everyone rushed to their feet, “Come on you guys, we can’t even lose a second,” Vokra said as Cul, Ema, Nemma and the daughter all rushed into the room.

As Everyone begins to get up from the floor, Anakin noticed that Mace helped a crying Thema up from the floor and how he even squeezed her hand before he let her go.

“Troubling this is,” Yoda said as he used the force to bring his cane back into his hands, “An urgent meeting we must have with the council we will.”

“Can I stay here,” Thema asked.

“I think it would be best if you calm with us, Miss. Mohz,” Mace said.

“Ok,” Thema mumbled, as Padmé held her hand.

“It’s ok,” Padmé said, “We’ll see her soon.”

So with one last look at the door her daughter went into, Thema slowly nodded her head, while mumbling “Let’s go then.”

**_Jedi Temple, High Council Room- 1:15 PM_ **

As the group along with Mace Windu and Yoda all walked into the high council room, they were met with all the council members along with a few other Jedis including Oppo Rancisis.

“Invited yourself a second time you have Rancisis,” Yoda said as he, Obi-wan, and Mace all walked to their chairs while everyone else stood in a group across from the five intruding Jedis.

“And just like last time Master, I was invited,” Rancisis said as he and Koth shared a nod.

“So it would seem,” Obi-wan sighed. 

“Now let’s not beat around the bush ladies and gentlemen,” Rancisis said, “You know why we’re here.”

“You're here about the small indecent that happened at the Senate,” Padmé said.

“Small is an understatement Senator,” the first of Rancisis’s followers said.

“She lost control,” Anakin said, “As we all have done at least once in our lives.”

“But never to that extent Skywalker,” the second one said.

“Everyone saw the extent of a power we all don’t understand,” the third one said.

“So we should automatically fear it,” Ahsoka questioned, crossing her arms and shrugging.

“With that ability yes, we should fear it,” the fourth one said, “We all felt her emotions when she did what she did. We all sensed that hatred and anger in her.”

“You weren’t there,” Thema said, her arms crossed, “Everyone’s emotions were high, mine included.”

“But you aren't a Jedi Miss. Mohz,” Rancisis said, “Maybe you should stay out of Jedi business.”

“Well this ‘Jedi Business’ as you say,” Thema began uncrossing her arms and turning her body so she was facing the Thisspiasians, “Concerns my fucking daughter so I think it has everything to do with me.”

“Thema,” Mace said.

“Whatever happened to the no attachment rule,” Rancisis asked rhetorically, “Because allowing her to stay here only compromises Padawan Mohz further.”

“She’s my protector Master Jedi,” Padmé said.

“Poor judgment on your part,” Rancisis said.

“Excuse me,” Padmé asked, tilting her head.

“Watch what you say, Master,” Anakin said, “Or I may forget you are one.”

“Is that a threat Skywalker,” Rancisis asked as he and his followers laced their hands on their lightsabers.

“It’s a promise,” Anakin said as he and Ahsoka grabbed their lightsabers, and Thema grabs Thea’s lightsaber that was slipped onto her belt. 

“Let’s calm down,” Obi-wan said, “Let’s say we take your advice and go your way Rancisis. What will you do?”

“Where’s Mohz now,” Rancisis asked.

“Surgery she is,” Yoda said, “Critical her condition is.”

“Stop it,” Rancisis said.

“I'm sorry,” Aayla said, in disbelief, “It sounded like you just said stop it.”

“I did,” Rancisis said, “The best option we have is to pull the plug.”

“WHAT,” Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Padmé, and Thema said as the droids released angry beeps, while the wolves snarled. 

“YOU WANNA KILL HER,” Ahsoka said.

“Palpatine already knew someone powerful in the force existed, and Mohz’s display showed him who it was. So look at this as a sign from the force, that there can only be one.”

“It was the force who brought her here in the FIRST PLACE,” Thema yelled.

“Master Rancisis, what you're saying is pure evil,” Plo Koon said.

“How so,” Rancisis asked.

“You want to kill a child,” Anakin said, “A fucking child!”

“If she’s old enough to go to war and kill someone, then she’s old enough to face the consequences of her actions,” the fourth follower said.

“For what,” Padmé asked, throwing her hands up, “For defending her Master?”

“That child is compromised,” Koth said, “She used our greatest enemy to defeat someone. And we all know how dangerous the Darkside can be when in the wrong hands.”

“So instead of helping her control it, you want to kill her,” Ahsoka said, “Some Jedi you are.”

“Says the one who left,” the first follower said. 

“And jee I wonder why,” Ahsoka snapped.

“This isn’t getting us anywhere,” Shaak Ti mumbled, “Regardless of what happened today Rancisis, that’s a child your ordering to kill.”

“A child who is close to losing herself,” Rancisis repeated, his voice rising.

“How can you be so heartless,” Kit Fisto asked.

“Allow that I cannot,” Yoda said, “Become our enemies we will. Let a child die on my watch, I will not.”

“Then you’ve doomed us all, Master,” Rancisis said, as he and his left the room.

“Go with them Koth,” Mace said.

“Master,” Koth asked.

“That’s the second time you leaked information to someone that constantly tries to undermine the decision of this council. Leave this room and consider yourself off this council,” Mace finished, giving the Zabrak a glare.

With a shake of his head and a loud huff, Koth left the room and a strong silence in his wake. 

“No harm will come to the girl,” Mace said, “You have our word.”

“Go,” Yoda said, “Be there for her, you must, in this crucial time. Needs her family, she does.”

“And you should return to you Master, young Aden,” Luminara said as she looked at the young boy, who bowed his reply.

“Yes Master,” Anakin said for everyone as they gave him a small bow.

“I’ll be there soon ok,” Obi-wan said, making the group nod as they all left the room. But what was in store for them was anything but pleasant.

**_Prsent-10:10 PM_ **

A little while later, Yoda and Windu summoned them back to the high council room as Thea’s surgery was complete. When they walked in they saw Master Vokra, Doctor Nemma, and Cul, along with Nurse Ema.

“Let’s just cut right to the chase,” Obi-wan said as everyone got situated, “How is she?”

“She’s in...pretty rough shape,” Vokra said.

“The Queen’s weapon punctured her small and large intestine and her liver. But because she kept moving after the devastating hit, the injuries were a lot worse,”

“And it didn’t help matters that she lost 3½ liters of her blood,” Ema said, “And in the surgery she-” Ema began but choked up.

“She what Nurse Ema,” Luminara asked.

“I can’t-” Ema cried.

“She flatlined,” Cul said, making everyone's heart stop and drop, “She flatlined five times. The fifth time we almost did lose her.”

Thema at the point was in tears, and Padmé and Ahsoka who were both barely holding on themselves comforted her the best they could. 

“But if it wasn’t for the Daughter,” Vokra said, “Thea wouldn’t be with us right now.”

“Thank the force for her,” Obi-wan mumbled. 

“Where’s Thea now,” Anakin asked, tears still falling from his eyes.

“She’s in a bacta tank now,” Cul said, “Where she’ll remain for the time being.”

“If you want,” Ema began, “We’ll set you up in her room. We made sure we picked the biggest one to accommodate all of you.”

“Thank you, Ema,” Anakin said.

“She saved me,” she said, “Now it’s my turn to save hers.”

With those words, Ema and Nemma escorted the group towards Thea's room when they come across Jay and Kaitalan rushing towards them. Both asking questions about Thea in supersonic speed.

"You can come with us if you want," Ahsoka suggested, interrupting the kids. But with those words said, the kids looking at each other and nod their heads at the same speed as they talked. When the two women escorted them into the large room they set Thea’s bacta tank in, and though they were still worried about the young girl, their hearts beat a little less when the steady heartbeat was heard. 

“If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask,” Nemma said as the two left the room.

So as a family, Anakin, Padmé, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Thema, Jay, Kaitalan, R2, BD-1, BB-8, along with Sura and Hiro all slept in different parts of the room, all hoping and waiting for their canary to rise and sing her song again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact- Your body can actually lose 2 1/2 to 4 1/2 liters worth of blood before it becomes fatal, and now I'm gonna have to clear my search history so the FBI isn't at my front door lol.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter and thank you all for the nice comments and whatnot. Stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	79. A Break from it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a couple of days go by, and Thea's health slowly improves, Nurse Ema makes a suggestion that makes the group decided what to do now to ensure Thea's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me longer than I thought lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter 79_ **

_“Understanding is honoring the truth beneath the surface”_

**_Jedi Temple, Medical Wing- 2 days later 10:50 PM_ **

_“What we saw at the Senate was horrifying-”_

_“Who could have thought that was gonna happen-”_

_“If you want my opinion, the Queen was asking for it-”_

_“But did you see what Padawan Thea did? That move was amazing-”_

_“That child. That poor child-”_

_“The look of pain on all of their faces were...I can’t even describe it-”_

_“They looked like a family who just lost a loved one-”_

_“I hope Thea Mohz pulls through. Because who will know what will happen when if she doesn’t-”_

_“I ask for my viewers to stay on as The Grandmaster and the Second Master of the Jedi Order will be holding a press conference on today’s incident-”_

Anakin then turned down the volume of the TV and looked around the room. Thea was taken out of the tank yesterday so she was sleeping comfortably in her bed thanks to the sedatives Doctor Nemma and Nurse Ema gave her, and the healing routine that the Daughter did. 

Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Thema, Aden, and even Jay, and Kaitalan who kept coming over to the hospital wing to check up on her, were all sleeping on the spare beds' Doctor Nemma had set up, while the droids all charged up in the corner of the room, with Sura and Hiro laying in front of the couch that he and Padmé were laying on, with his beautiful wife laying on his lap. 

“Did it start yet,” a voice asked. When Anakin looked up he saw the tired and saddened expression of Thema Mohz.

“It’s about to,” Anakin answered.

“I still can’t believe this happened,” Thema said, looking at her sleeping child.

“Me neither,” Anakin replied, also looking at his sleeping Padawan. When they heard the HoloNews come back on, Anakin then turned up the volume as Master Yoda and Windu walked up to the podium in front of the press and the Temple.

_“Good evening Everyone,” Mace began, “My name is Master Mace Windu, and this Grand Master of the Jedi Order Master Yoda.”_

_“Good evening,” Yoda said, “Beat around the push we shall not. Know why you are here we do. Answer your questions we shall.”_ _  
_

_“But before we do that,” Mace said, “We do have something to say first. The person we’ll be discussing today is still out of commission, so in turn, she can’t defend herself. So please, keep your question in a respectful manner. And if she wants to later she’ll answer the rest of your questions.”_

With those words being said, all the reporters raised their hands as they began screaming their questions.

_“You,” Mace said as he pointed to a random reporter._

_“How is Padawan Mohz’s condition right now,” the reporter asked._

_“Right now Padawan Mohz is in stable condition, and is now able to breathe on her own,” Mace answered, making everyone raise their hands again._

_“Do you have any word of Queen Miraj’s condition,” A reporter asked._

_“Know her condition we do not,” Yoda answered._

_“Is the Jedi Order going to retaliate against the Zygerrian people,” another reporter asked._

_“No, we will not,” Mace answered, “What happened, happened. And there will be no more fighting on our end.”_ _  
_

_“What exactly did happen between Thea Mohz and Queen Miraj,” A reporter asked._

_“Answer that we cannot,” Yoda answered._

Now that answer caused an uproar. Some say they can’t answer that question that way or that there’s a conspiracy because the order started it first, and they made no attempts to not drag Thea’s name in the mud.

“They’re tearing her apart,” a voice said, that was when Anakin and Thema noticed that everyone else was awake.

“They are Ahsoka,” Obi-wan agreed.

“She can’t even defend herself,” Padmé mumbled, as they watched Mace and Yoda try to calm the reporters down.

‘Enough of this,’ Anakin thought as he softly placed Padmé next to him.

“Ani,” Padmé said, as everyone watches him approach the door.

“Where are you going,” Obi-wan asked as everyone stood up, making the wolves wake up and the droids turn back on.

“They want the truth,” Anakin said, turning away from the door to look at them, “I’ll give them the truth.”

As Mace and Windu took in everything that the press were throwing at them, they couldn’t help but think, ‘This is why we don’t do press conferences.’ The press were throwing around accusation after accusation, all of them either pointing fingers at the Order itself our Thea being the problem and not the Zygerrian Queen at all.

“Why won’t you tell us the truth,” A reporter screamed.

“You want the truth! I’ll you the truth,” a voice said, making everyone turn around to look at who said that; And it was none other than Anakin Skywalker. Along with Padmé, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Aden, Thema, Jay, and Kaitalan the wolves, and the droids. 

“Skywalker,” Mace said in shock, as everyone got closer to the podium.

“Sorry to interrupt this so-called conference, but I couldn’t handle watching the press degrade a child anymore,” Anakin said, looking at the press, “So if it’s ok with you Master, I would like to take over.”

“Your padawan she is,” Yoda said, “Take over you can.”

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin said, as he took center stage.

“He got this right,” Thema asked Padmé.

“He’s got this,” Padmé answered back.

“You guys ask if this is Thea’s or Miraj’s fault,” Anakin said, “Well I can tell you this. What happened two days ago, was not Thea’s fault.”

“So why did your padawan attack a Queen of another planet,” a reporter asked.

“The answer is simple,” Anakin said as he took a deep breath, “Me.”

After that one simple word, everyone was in shock. Reporters thinking ‘What,’ while everyone who knew him thought, ‘Did he really just say that?’

“What...What do you mean Master Skywalker,” A reporter asked, still in a state of shock. 

“In order for you all to get a clear picture of why the Queen and my Padawan fought, I need to take you all down memory lane of both our past. If that’s ok,” Anakin asked looking at Thema. 

Everyone turned towards Thema, waiting for her response; And with a nod, Thema okayed a piece of her and her daughter’s past to be revealed.

“Before I begin,” Anakin started, “I want you to forget us as Jedi. I want you to forget that I’m Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and she, Padawan Thea Mohz. I want you to see us as who were before we picked up a lightsaber. When I was a child, I didn’t have a childhood. Not in the slightest. I was a slave. I worked from sunrise to sundown with little to no food in the hot Tatooine sun, with only my mother to get me through it. And I was considered one of the lucky ones,” Anakin chuckled sadly, making everyone feel exactly what he felt.

“But Thea,” Anakin began, “She had it as is not worse than me. When she was four she witnessed all of her elders including her mother,” Anakin said motioning to Thema, “Were hung by pirates. Lucky for Thema, she lived and only passed out,” Anakin said, changing the story a bit so they don’t discover the truth, “It wasn’t until she woke up at midnight did she see her daughter and all the other kids of the village were taken as a slave to serve the same people that killed and destroyed everything they loved. And for a year, one by one, Thea watched as every kid she grew up with died until she was the only one left. And not caring if she died or not Thea fled and came across Master Stass Allie in a nearby village. At five Thea went through something almost none of you could understand,” Anakin said looking every reporter in the eye.

“Fast forward to a couple of days ago, after I escape from Count Dooku I landed on my home planet and was then taken as a slave once again by the same man who owned me and my mother. And the only way for me to be free was to win a race for him. But I was a fool to believe that someone like that could keep his promise because while I was putting my life on the line, he was selling me to someone who could wipe away the debt he owed Jabba the Hutt. Who was that person? It was none other than Queen Miraj. And do you know what my friends and family saw when they came to rescue me? Me in chains, as the Queen, kept trying to force herself on me. Using these two kids,” Anakin said pointing to Jay and Kaitalan, “Who were also slaves, as hostages to keep me in line.”

“When the Queen came here, she said the Jedi stole something from her,” A female reporter said, “Did she mean you?”

“Yes,” Anakin said, “And while she was doing that she belittled everyone in the room, and even threatened to harm Thea. But when Thea refused to back down from her, Miraj challenged her. If she wins, she gets me,” Anakin said, “And if Thea wins, Miraj will back off. However what Thea didn’t know was that it was a fight to the death, and that’s why you saw them in that state. Not because Thea attacked her first, but because through her own greed, a Queen would kill a child to get what she wants.”

As Anakin finished up, he looked into the crowd and saw shock and guilty faces, but at this moment he was too angry to lighten his tone. 

“I hope this is the last time I hear anything about Thea being the cause of anything dealing with the Queen,” Anakin said, “Because, with the help of my friends and family, that girl saved my life. Multiple times. And I would do anything to protect her.” 

With those words being said, Anakin and everyone left the press behind them stunned and guilty.

**_Jedi Temple, Medical Wing-1:30 AM_ **

“How is she Ema,” Anakin asked. After the press conference, everyone went back to Thea’s room while Mace and Yoda went their separate ways to discuss what is to be done next.

“She’s healing a lot faster thanks to the healing sessions the Daughter have been giving her,” Ema answered, “But I’m worried about her mental state most of all.”

“What do you mean,” Obi-wan asked.

“She wasn’t able to properly come to terms with her first brush of death after she was shot on Tatooine right,” Ema asked, making everyone think about how she kept going even after that, and how she always put on a brave face, “And after reviewing the footage your droids caught of the incident, I’m sure Miraj hit something in her for her to snap like that.”  
“So what should we do,” Padmé asked.

“Take her somewhere far away from here,” Ema said, “Somewhere she can feel free, and where she feels as though she’s safe. With you guys.”

“Can we take her,” Thema asked.

“I and a med droid can help you move her,” Ema answered, “And if you want I can lend you to them.”

“That sounds great,” Obi-wan said, “We’ll contact you when we make a decision.”  
With a smile, Ema left the room as everyone then turned towards each other.

“So,” Anakin began, “Can we please do this?”

“I think it would be great,” Ahsoka agreed.

“It would have to be approved by Master Yoda,” Obi-wan said.

“Technically it’s doctors' orders,” Thema said.

“She technically made a suggestion,” Obi-wan answered back.

“Still,” Anakin said, “If I was Thea, I would rather wake up somewhere nice than a hospital room after that stunt.”

“Ok,” Obi-wan said, “Where would we go? We have other responsibilities, so where would we go?”

“Naboo,” Padmé answered making everyone turn towards her, “Naboo is perfect. We have to go there for the Festive of Lights celebration anyway by the order of the Chancellor. And it’s a multiple-day celebration.”

“It’s a peaceful planet,” Ahsoka said.

“And Thea’s never been,” Thema said.

“And we can even bring the others early,” Anakin said pointing to Jay, Kaitalan, and Aden.

“And if you want I can invite Staine,” Padmé said, using one of Obi-wan’s weaknesses.

“You're an evil woman Padmé,” Obi-wan said, looking at the giggling woman.

“And that’s why I love her,” Anakin said, giving his wife a kiss.

“Fine,” Obi-wan said, “I’ll tell Master Yoda what we plan to do. Go round up everyone you guys wanna bring and get your stuff ready.”

So with little to no hesitation, every prepared themselves for their trip. As everyone was meeting each other at the temple hanger so they can meet with Padmé on her ship, Anakin had a crazy idea.

"Hey Obi-Wan," Anakin said, "I have to do something real quick so give me a minute."

"Alright but hurry up," Obi-wan said as they all piled into the small shuttle Nurse Ema gave them so they can safely escort Thea.

"I will," Anakin said as he raced back into the Temple halls. 'I just have to say something,' he thought as he took the lift down.

_**Jedi Temple, Detention Level** _

"Rush," a small voice said, getting his attention, "Rush," it said again, this time louder, "RUSH!"

When Rush Clovis looked up he was met with an unusual sight. "Anakin Skywalker," He said his showing his shock.

"In the flesh," Anakin grinned.

"I thought you'd be dead," Rush said.

"Your not wrong about that, I thought I would be too," Anakin said as he leaned against the wall next to the force field, "But you would have liked that would you?"

"If you came here to gloat, you can save your breath," Rush said as he laid down in his bed.

"No," Anakin chuckled, "I'm not here to gloat. On the contrary, I came to thank you in a way." That made Rush shoot up from his bed. 

"What," Rush said.

"If it wasn't for you try to hit on my wife, we wouldn't be in this position," Anakin said getting up from his resting place. 

"What broken," Rush asked.

"Stronger than ever before," Anakin said, "More in love," Anakin listed, "But most importantly, free. You freed us from something you wouldn't understand. But that's as far as my thanks go. Because don't think that my Padawans didn't tell me what you said and tried to do to Padmé while I was MIA," Anakin said looking at her.

"So what now," Rush asked as he met Anakin's eyes. 

"Now, I get on my flight with my friends and lovely wife," Anakin began, "And when we get back, you'll pay for your crimes. And I hope that's the last time I see your convincing face ever again," Anakin said as he began to walk away.

"And if you see me outside," Rush asked, pushing Anakin's limit.

"Then they'll have to get a mop to clean you up," Anakin said turning so Rush can see his one yellow eye, "Goodbye Rush," Anakin said as he walked towards the lift he came from, passing by Maul, Barriss, and Count Dooku who looked at Anakin with a murderous gaze. But Anakin wasn't worried, he had all he needed, and at 4:00 AM, the gang all left Coruscant and headed towards Naboo for a small and relaxing break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So would you guys believe me if I said we're close to the end of this story? Because we are. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters but we're very much are close to the end. Now in other news, I'm planning on doing a small Christmas special for this story like I did last year (Wow it's crazy to say that), and I hope to have it posted on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	80. Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thea wakes up, she has to figure out where she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's hope that this year is better than the last one. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this year.

**_Chapter 80_ **

_“Love comes in all shapes and sizes"_

**_Naboo- A couple of hours later 9:00 AM_ **

As Thea’s eyes began to open, she groaned as a stream of light hit her eyes. 

“Ow,” she groaned as she slowly began to sit up, “Where am I? And what the hell am I wearing,” Thea asked herself as she looked at the nightgown she was in.

When she looked around she noticed she was in a beautiful bedroom that was 2x bigger than the one at the temple easily, and When Thea looked to her right she saw an open doorway that had flowing curtains blocking the outside world. So Thea decided to go see what was outside, however her legs were not on her side, as she fell to the floor. 

“Goddamn it,” Thea groaned as she looked at her legs. Though she didn’t exactly like the idea of laying on the floor she didn’t have the strength to climb back on the bed either. So for the next 30 minutes, Thea laid on the ground just thinking. 

‘The last thing I remember was when I was in the Capital. And I was fighting against Miraj. What happened afterward? What happened to everyone else?’

When she was eventually able to move her legs, Thea walked out onto the balcony and her breath was taken away.

She was by a large lake, with the sun's rays lighting it up; And beyond that was a beautiful forest where she could see the birds and animals go about their lives. With little to no care in the world. 

“Where am I,” Thea asked herself, as a small smile came across her face, “Is this heaven? Because if it is I don’t wanna leave.”

When Thea heard something clang together and music nearby, she looked down towards a large open area. ‘Whoever's down there will have the answers,’ She thought. 

As Thea got closer to the area she saw from her balcony, the sound of things hitting something and the sound of music became clearer and for some odd reasons, it smelled like pancakes and bacon. ‘Who’s cooking,’ Thea thought.

When she peeked her head inside she saw something that would’ve been hilarious if she wasn’t so confused. 

There in the kitchen, wearing an apron, with four droids, and two wolves surrounding him, was the hero without fear and her master, Anakin Skywalker dancing and singing as he mixed some batter in a bowl. 

“What the fuck,” Thea mumbled, but the wolves still heard her and turned their heads towards her.

“Mistress,” they both exclaimed, making the droids and Anakin look up at her.

“Oh thank the maker your all right,” 3po said as he and the droids rushed over as Anakin placed the bowl down on the ground, and he hurried to take off his apron. 

“Hey guys,” Thea said as she pets Sura and Hiro the best she could considering they towered over her, as the droids surrounded her.

BB-8, R2, and BD all began to release happy beeps, “Are you ok Mistress Thea? You really shouldn’t be up and walking yet,” 3po said. 

“Yeah I’m fine you 3po,” Thea replied, but before she could react Anakin came up and gave her a big hug, even lifting her off the ground. 

“Master,” Thea said, her arms dangling by her side. But Anakin just held her tighter, “You scared the shit out of me Thea,” Anakin mumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Thea said as she hugged him back. Anakin just held her for a moment. His mind and heart was going a mile a minute. He almost Thea again. ‘How long is this gonna go on for,’ Anakin asked himself, ‘How long do I have to fear for my family’s life?’

“You feel better,” Anakin asked as he eventually asked as he lowered her down to the floor. 

“Yeah,” Thea answered, “A little drowsy and hungry but I’ll live.”

“Oh well it’s a great thing that we were just preparing a breakfast feast for everyone,” 3po said in a cheery tone.

“Well what are you making master,” Thea asked as Anakin led everyone back into the kitchen.

“I’m making Bantha-butter pancakes, Iktotch toast (French toast if you're wondering what that is), bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, a gartro egg omelet for Obi-wan, some Quor'sav-fried steak for Sura and Hiro,” Anakin said, making the two wolves lick their lips, “And some fresh fruits I picked this morning.”

“Wow,” Thea said as she sat on the counter, “You're making all this?”

“I mean there are a lot of us here,” Anakin said.

“Well, do you mind any company,” Thea asked.

“I welcome it actually,” Anakin smiled, “Hey R2 turn up my music.”  
  


**_A few minutes later_ **

As Padmé woke from her sleep, she noticed that her husband and her wolves were missing. ‘Where’ She thought, but she stopped when she heard the distinct smell of food and what sounded like music along with some singing along with it. 

So getting her robe by the side of her bed, she puts it on and begins to head downstairs where she meets Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Thema, Satine, Lux, Aden, Qui-gon, Talh, Jay, and Kaitalan, along with Padmé’s handmaids were all standing by the doorway leading into the kitchen. 

“What are you guys doing here,” Padmé asked, turning everyone’s attention to her. 

“Look for yourself,” Talh snickered. When Padmé looked in her heart grew ten times its size, and a wide smile grew across her face just like everyone else. When she looked inside, she saw her husband, who was wearing an apron, dancing around the kitchen while cooking and his padawan sitting on the counter singing along with him. 

_**(Anakin)** _

_Well you know it is quite common_   
_Complications come around_   
_Can't escape that we're all human_   
_We all have our ups and downs_

_**(Thea)** _

_But we gotta fix our vision_   
_Above the things that cloud our eyes_   
_When you see your full potential_   
_Like a Phoenix you will rise_

_**(Anakin & Thea)** _

_I've been away for so long  
But like the winds of the summer weather  
I am back and I'm even better  
Nothing can break up this bond  
We're in our prime, this is our time  
I've been away for so long  
But like the winds of the summer weather  
I am back and I'm even better  
Nothing can break up this bond  
We're in our prime, this is our time_

Feeling someone watching them, Anakin and Thea turned towards the door and saw their family and friends all standing there looking at them as they tried to hold in their laughter. Before any of them could say anything another song came on and Anakin and Thea looked at each other and gave each other a smirk, both knowing what song this was. 

_**(Anakin)** _

_Imagine me and you, I do_   
_I think about you day and night, it's only right_   
_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_   
_So happy together_

** _(Thea)_ **

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

_**(Anakin & Thea)** _

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Anakin beckoned Padmé to come closer, but with a small laugh, she shook her head.

_**(Anakin)** _

_Me and you and you and me_   
_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_   
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_   
_So happy together_

So with a mischievous smirk, Anakin used the force and brought Padmé into his arms. 

"Ani," Padmé giggled, but Anakin continued to sing along with Thea, but this time he was dancing with her.

_**(Anakin & Thea)**_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life_

Thea then gets up from the counter and grabs her mom's hand, and motions for everyone to join in as she sings the next part.

_**(Thea)** _

_Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together_

_**(Everyone)** _

_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_   
_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_

Everyone sang along as some danced together and others by themselves. 

_**(Anakin & Thea)** _

_Me and you and you and me_   
_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_   
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_   
_How is the weather_   
_So happy together_   
_We're happy together_   
_So happy together_   
_Happy together_   
_So happy together_   
_So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)_

As the song went off, everyone all laughed and began to clap as Anakin and Thea bowed with a goofy smile on their faces. 

"I'm guessing you are feeling better baby girl," Thema asked, as she placed her on her head.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great," Thea smiled. 

"That's good hear T," Ahsoka smiled.

"The food is ready Master Ani," 3po said. 

"You cook," Qui-gon asked.

"Yes I do Master," Anakin smiled with pride.

"Is he good at it," Tahl asked.

"Anything is better than the food served at the temple," Obi-wan said.

"You can say that again Master," Aden said.

"Well let's eat," Satine said.

So the large group heads outside under the warm sun and eats their breakfast as they all laughed and talked to one another. "So everyone else is coming by later today," Anakin asked.

"Mhmm," Obi-wan hummed, "The clones, Mandalorians, Saw, Steela, and I think the girls from Tatooine and their new friend is coming along too."

"Oh, and our families are coming too Ani," Padmé said. 

"By the way," Thea began after she swallowed her pancake, "Where are we?"

"Oh, right you don't know," Padmé said, "Welcome to my home planet Naboo."

Thea's nightgown by LadyIlona1984 from DeviantArt 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song is called 'This Is Our Time' by Miles Malone, and the second song is called 'Happy Together' by The Turtles. So this and the next chapter are going to be relatively small compared to some of my other ones, and I hope you all are looking forward to these next couple of chapters. So I'll see you all in the next one, but please stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO Happy New Year!!
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter 
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor


	81. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group takes a day off with one another, they all enjoy each others company in the fields of Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait I was having major writer's block with this chapter because I honestly didn't know how I was gonna write what I wanted and the drama I have going on with one of my professors from my previous semester wasn't helping at all. So honestly speaking, this may just be my worst one lol. And it sucks because we're so close to the end. So this chapter really wasn't worth the wait, but in the end, I hope you all enjoy it.

**_Chapter 81_ **

“Brothers in arms are brothers for life” 

**_Padme’s Vacation home, Naboo-11:50 PM_**

After breakfast and the clean up that followed and lazing around in the family room, the Lars and Naberrie family finally arrived. The two young girls automatically run towards their uncle and aunt. 

“Hey girls,” Padmé laughed as she hugged Ryoo, and Anakin picked up Pooja. “Ani,” Shmi greeted, as Anakin rushed to give his mother a hug while he was still carrying Pooja. 

“Hey mom,” Anakin greeted, as he gave the rest of his family a warm smile as they took in the big house. 

“It’s nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs.Naberrie,” Anakin greeted as he finally placed Pooja on the ground so she and her sister could greet the wolves and the droids, sticking his hand out for a handshake. 

“Oh bring it in,” Padmé’s mother said, bringing him into a warm hug just like his mother. 

“How you been Anakin,” Her father greeted, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve been great sir,” Anakin said. 

“That’s good to hear,” he replied, with a small smile. 

“So what do you guys have planned for today,” Beru asked.

“Well I was thinking we could all go to the beach today,” Padmé said, looking at everyone. 

“Can we,” the kids said at the same time. 

“I don’t see why not,” Staine said. So it was decided. So after they packed some food and some spare clothes, Padmé leads them to a secluded part of the estate where there was nothing but wildflowers and the sandy beach below. As everyone was quick to settle on the sandy terrain with the droids help and the kids with the wolves all rushed to the calm beach, there was one person who stayed behind in the wildflowers.

“Ani,” Shmi called out making everyone turn towards him, “Are you coming?”

“Yeah just give me a minute,” He said.

“What’s wrong with him,” Aden asked Thea.

“I have no idea,” Thea said.

“Oh I get it,” Obi-wan laughed, with Ahsoka and Padmé following along when they realized why he was hesitating to join them.

“Are we missing something,” Owen asked.

“Anakin doesn’t like sand,” Ahsoka laughed.

“Hey shut up Snips,” Anakin said, “I just have to work up to it before I get in.”

"What you need to prepare yourself mentally," Tahl asked, with a chuckle. 

"Yes," Anakin said, making everyone laugh harder.

“For what it’s not gonna hurt you,” Shmi said, with a wide smile on her face. 

“It’s irritating,” Anakin said, making everyone laugh in disbelief. How in the world could one of the bravest and fearless people they’ve ever known be irritated by something as simple as sand.

“You get used to it,” Lux laughed.

“That’s not the point kid,” Anakin snapped, making everyone laugh even harder than before.

“Master you have 10 seconds to get in here or I’ll do something drastic,” Thea said, getting everyone's attention.

“Oh really,” Anakin laughed, folding his arms, “And what are you gonna do little one?”

With a shrug of her shoulders as she walked out of the water, leaving the kids and Aden behind. “Ok,” she laughed with a shake of her head, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Before Anakin or anyone could react, Thea force pushes a ton of sand in Anakin’s direction. Everyone’s mouth was wide open when Thea drenches the Jedi Knight from head to toe in sand, with the only thing not being hit was thankfully his eyes. 

“Thea,” he said, his voice hard as he shook the sand out of his hair, “Run.”

So with an evil laugh, Thea ran towards the water with Anakin not too far behind.

“Should we,” Padmé began as Anakin picked Thea up and threw her deeper into the water.

“Yeah we should,” Obi-wan said as they all walked into the water where Anakin and Thea were having a fierce ‘friendly fight’ with Aden, and the young kids watching on silently. 

That was how it went for the whole afternoon. Everyone all played in the water, in the sand (Much to Anakin’s dismay), and in the surrounding fields. They all were at peace. Just for a moment, they were able to forget everything and enjoy themselves. Later in the afternoon, Rex and Cody even showed up to check up on Thea. But thanks to a lot of begging the two clones stayed. 

As the sunset and the three moons began to rise, the large group camps outside in the sand with large bonfire lit. 

“These next couple of days are gonna be busy,” Padmé said, as she cuddled up further into Anakin’s arm.

“What is the schedule,” Thea asked, "You know with me being out again for a couple of days, I wasn't informed."

“Tomorrow is the official beginning of the festival,” Padmé said, “And the opening ceremony is when you four,” she said looking at Obi-wan, Thea, Ahsoka, Anakin, “Will be honored by the queen.”

“Really,” Ahsoka asked, making Padmé nod, “Well I’ll be damn.”

“You guys deserve it,” Tahl said as Qui-gon held her hand, and gave a small nod of agreement. 

“The second day is our wedding where everyone will be able to see with a reception at the end,” Padmé said as she and Anakin smiled at each other, “The third day is a charity concert me and my dad put together.”

“Really,” Satine asked.

“Mhmm,” Ruwee mumbled, “As you're aware, Padmé and I are leaders in the Refugee Relief Movement or the RRM for short. So as a way to help raise money for planets and settlements that’s been affected by the war, we decided to invite major sponsors to invest in some musical talents to help get some attraction.”

“But how do you know what planet gets what,” Qui-gon asked.

“Each artist will choose a planet they want to send the money to,” Padmé said, “So whatever money was donated to the band, will be donated towards the planet. And for the next couple of days, people from those planets will be able to attend the festival. Just to help get their sports up and for people to see that these people need help.”

“Smart,” Obi-wan said.

“Oh, by the way, your friends are in it Thea,” Padmé said.

“You mean-” Thea trailed off, her face in shock.

“Mhmm, Brit, Reia, and Allera and their new friend Hana,” Padmé hummed, “They were sponsored by a major game company that specializes in music for their content. And they bought five slots to introduce them, so they’ll have one hell of a debut.” 

“Are they here on the planet,” Thea asked.

“Yeah they’re here,” Rex answered.

“We saw them before we came here,” Cody added on. 

“Oh, I can’t wait to see that,” Thea mumbled, as she clapped her hand.

“And what’s the last day,” Aden asked.

“The last day is another concert but this time it will be from Naboo’s Orchestra and Band,” Padmé said.

“So we have to dress fancy,” Thema asked.

“Yes, yes we do,” Padmé laughed, making both the Mohz’s groan.

“I hate wearing dresses,” Thea said.

“Tell me about it, I can’t carry my bow,” Thema said. 

“Oh, it won’t be for long,” Padmé laughed.

As the stars got even higher in the warm night, The group laughed and smiled together. They all felt safe and loved with one another. But it’s a shame and a tragedy that this will be one of the last nights they’ll be together as a family.

**_ The Chancellor's private estate-Meanwhile _ **

"Is everything underway," Palpatine asked as he stood on his balcony.

"Yes My lord," Mas and Sly said as they stood behind him. 

"Excellent," Palpatine said, 'The Clones and the Jedi won't know what hit them. And that is when I'll rise from the ashes and take everything I want.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you guys know what gaming company I'm talking about because even though I don't play the game I'm talking about in this chapter (Even though I really want to) But every time I see they posted a new video I always get hyped lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short and chapter and I can't wait to see you guys in the next one. Stay safe, wear a mask, and may the force be with you XOXO
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> #JusticeForBreonnaTaylor

**Author's Note:**

> I was really motivated to write this because my best friend and I were watching the rise of Clovis arc and it made me so mad all over again. So, I decided to write this as a way to make myself feel better. Then I thought to myself “why don’t I post this.” So I did lol. Have a good day, and may the force be with you.


End file.
